The Little Girl and the Crossovers Movie
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Hey everybody! As you all know, I made a story that Val and the gang are going to watch the adventures with their new friends. So I transported them to my lair/theater so they could watch the show. I made sure no one gets killed or hurt. Well, not all. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. (I do not own those characters in the movie/books. I only own my characters.)
1. Watching the Movie

**This about the crossovers the characters will be watching. I didn't add the Smaug movie in it because I want them to watch the shows of others and not theirs. Draco, Museum, Rango, and Sonic are not included in this story but Victorious characters are but their show won't be on as well as the Hobbit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the movie**

In Jurassic World, Val was playing with Snow and Spinny. Steven was napping next to Ingrid. Ingrid watches them play. Owen was just drinking coffee on his porch. The others were relaxing too. Quinn was doing gymnastics at her backyard while her dad was out patrolling. Mike and Jay were trying to prevent Charlie and Uri from eating sugarcoated donuts again. Alex and Sofia were checking the hybrids health. Simon was at the at control room with Claire as they watched the people enjoying the park. Zach and Gray were there to visit Claire. Everything was calm until there was sudden flash of light that consumes the Owen, Val, the workers and the dinosaurs were taken while the visitors were frozen like a statue as well as the whole world. They were all in a room and they all groan.

Owen let out a loud groan of pain as he sits up before he looks around to see they are in a theater. He saw the others. The raptor squad is in a dog pile while the hybrids sits up and looks around. "Where are we?" Mike asked.

"You are in the theater." A voice answered. They all turn to see a 17 year old female with black hair and grey eyes, "Please take a seat, and I'll explain everything."

They all sit down on their respectful sits that has their names while the dinosaurs sits behind. Then they heard a loud yell of shock and roars before a loud thud was heard from the huge exist. They all turn to see the doors open to reveal people that they know in the movies and some they don't know but there were also superheroes. There was Smaug and the other characters, some black aliens and humanoid aliens, eyeless creatures, mutants, BTR, Blue cat like people, giant robots and more.

"My word, where are we?" Thor asked in shock.

The girl cleared her throat, "You're here because all of you are going to watch a movie of all the adventure that Val and her friends did."

"And why we should listen to a **_human_** like you?" Starscream mocked. The girl snaps her finger and a hole appeared beneath Starscream. Starscream screams like a little girl as he falls to the bottomless pit. All eyes were wide in shock as they turn to the girl. "Now that I have your attention, welcome to my theater I am Dolphinheart99 but call me D so please enjoy the show because it will tell you the truths and stuff and no killing because I have to put your weapons away and also the dragons' fire."

The dragons tried to breathe out fire but couldn't the cybertronians tried to activate their weapons but couldn't. They tried to transform but no use. "Now, please take your seats so we can start the movie."

They all take their seats so they won't end up like Starscream. The mutants sit behind with the dinosaurs. Smug and Serena sits next to each other with Aiden and Cinder with them. Val waves at them and the hatchlings use their tails to wave back. Predaking sits with Darksteel and Skylynx. Then they heard grunts and growls behind the door. They turned and gasp to see mechanical mystical creatures coming in before they sit at the edge next to Val. Predaking looks at them in shock as they stay close to the little girl. He turns towards to D, "D? Can you tell me-"

D raised her hand, "All questions will be answered at the movie." She said as she teleports at window from above, "Alright, enjoy the show and be warned. There might be violence in the show so watch out little one." Val and the little ones looked at D a bit nervous. The Thorston twins grin at the word violence. They will see pain in the movie. Darksteel and Skylynx also wants to see pain in the thing they call movie. Then a black hole appeared above the empty seat and Starscream roghly lands on his aft. The hole closes and Starscream was covered in frost as he shivers, "T-that f-femme i-is a-a m-m-monster!" he stuttered out. Darksteel and Skylynx snickered at him. They like D already. As everyone quiets down, the lights turned off and the screen turns one.

* * *

 **Okay, this is the start but I need time to post the next one and my friends will be in the movie soon. I just hope I can keep them out of the trouble because there are some people who want to kill each other. See you later.**


	2. Mutants 1

**There will be some added parts in this story.**

 **Here are my friends:**

 **Lelouch-Strife is pretty much looks the same in his Code Geass appearance but physically stronger his hair is a combination of both Riku from Kingdom Hearts 2, and Mugetsu from Bleach, his night form his hair will change black with white outlines and eye color red. He has sharp nail claws, his dragon form is that of Smaug from the Peter Jackson movie the Hobbit except he doesn't have a treasure armor on his belly, he adopts a baby dinosaur named Speckles from Speckles the Tarbosaurus or as it's called in America Dino King. He also has Sif the Grey Wolf.**

 **Crimson Commando is about 5'10" and has short, dark brown curly hair that's neatly combed. He has hazel eyes behind rectangular-oval glasses. Usually wears blue jeans and a random T-shirt beneath a black hoodie. His abilities can cover himself with the armor of any of his characters. And he can turn into the Crimson Fury or any of his other forms across the universes.**

 **Dramaking14 has green eyes and pale skin. His abilities include being able to fight toe to toe with dinosaurs like the I-Rex and raptors with an Ankylosaur style club and triceratops shield. He also has a deep connection with different dinosaurs, being able to understand how they feel and think.**

 **Akana45** **is American. He has a black Mohawk hairstyle pale skin green eye a black hoodie and jeans. He is** **16 and his skill is electricity. He is good at fixing things electric for example I'm making electricity or fixing a car.**

 **Wanli8970** **is a girl who has just turn fourteen years old. She's of Asian descendant, pale skin, with dark brown and black hair mix in a bob cut. She has a pretty average figure. She doesn't have a religion, she's a free-thinker and an average "A" student. She's likes to wear a white-polo shirt with a blue sweater, a navy blue school skirt with black knee socks, and brown boots. And her animal companion is Basila, the Komodo dragon. She likes to eat a lot.**

 **Darkwarp has black hair that goes to the bottom of his neck his clothes are a red t-shirt with a black trench coat with crimson red flames at the bottom black pants that also has crimson red flames at the bottom and he wears black boots and his abilities are can turn into the red eyes black flare dragon and with that he has control over dark red fire and he has an eye power called Rinne Sharingan it gives him ability to push and pull things and to is able to drain all energy based the attacks and those are the Rinnegan half the Sharingan lets him control black flames and able to form a energy body called Susanoo its full form looks like Madara's perfect Susanoo but his is red and his personality is kind, he cares about friends and family. He's a bit thinner then Owen and his left eye is red with a black pupil in the center he is 6 ft has a sharingan half of on his right eye power he rarely use them and normally that eye power would give him a third eye for the power goes to but he can changed it so that his normal eyes turn into that and he don't get the third eye.**

 **Razorblade67** **:** **/art/Klawlers-650890536**

 **Enderdragonprincess** **she has black hair** **with blue tips and her eyes are sapphire blue. She wears a blue turtleneck short dress, black leggings and boots, sapphire blue gloves and a necklace that look like a dragon's eye.**

 **She has a dragon named Diamond.** **Her scales are black with some tiny specks of blue diamond that show up in the light. Her wings are a blue grey and the wing membrane is dark blue black her horns are blue grey as well and are straight but curls up slightly. Her back spikes are pointy and sharp and are the grey blue color also her claws are a lighter grey color and diamond tipped her belly plates are a silver color with a slight blue tint and her tail spikes are vertical and start small then big and then small again her eyes are blue turquoise sapphire and when she uses her powers her eyes turn completely purple magenta and her eyes look like smobras with the smoke coming out of the corners and she has tiny pink particles that float around her when there is air pollution and she has a eye of ender necklace on a silver smooth chain. She also has raven/eagle hybrid named Midnight.**

 **FireLoutsPrime aka Allison has platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes she wears a white dress, leggings, boots, and she has an icy blue gem necklace.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog** **is a hedgehog with yellow fur, tan skin, a brownish green left eye and a blue right eye. He wears yellow bracelets on his wrists and yellow anklets on his ankles as well as a necklace with a yellow crystal also the same colored gloves and socks like Sonic and the same colored shoos as Sonic but the stripe is black and the buckle is silver also has a weapon holder, and his skills are master the elements of fire, electricity, ice, earth, wind, and water, has the same speed of Sonic, masters chaos energy like Shadow, and uses the weapons of a Tranquilizer, flame thrower, grenade launcher, and a ray gun. He is friends with Sonic and his friends and not friends with Eggman and his robots and other bad guys.**

 **This is one is not a writer but a friend and Gabriel's avatar is** **a cyborg which he don't have robotic body parts, he's only a human who has been implanted inside of a brute like predacon by the same procedure that mech has done with Silas with breakdowns body but by a corrupt corporation by the name of Moses incorporated who has been secretly experimenting with an in stasis predacon that they discovered in October 3rd 1964 in Germany and with the help of a Nazi scientist they have helped escape who has been experimenting with surgical grafting experiments by putting humans inside of machines and has even put his head on top of a body of a robot he has made himself they have been doing it non stop and he doesn't even die, anyways they captured me when he was 13 years old and have been experimenting him with the predacon where he has the ability to camouflage into different environments, produce sonic roars that rock a country like a hurricane and earthquake combine, breathe green fire, have a spiked tail club that can be turned into a chained wrecking ball, and can even burrow in the ground by creating a cannonball and digging through underneath and i dont have wings. His appearance before his 'transformation' is chubby, 38 inches tall, weigh 192.7 pounds, brown hair and green eyes and he's an American and he is a gentle giant that snacks on energon. The name for the project that they have experimented with and what they have named him Felsblock which is in German for boulder where he fall in love with a femme cherufe predacon named Lavaclaw**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier is** **24 years old male and his favorite animal companion was an Albertosaurus-type dinosaur named Alice after Alice in Wonderland, for his explanation for his avatar his looks and abilities. His favorite new clothes along with old ones he will wear like red riding jacket, green tartan pattern dress shirt, blue breeches with pockets, Black and Tan riding boots or brown mesh half chaps and brown lace up paddock boots and a green hat and my abilities more like Bioshock Infinite vigors along with other abilities like soldiers' loyalty, immortality, strong leadership, super intelligent, communicate with animals, and careful tactical and strategic planning.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mutants Part 1**

 ** _The screen shows a deserted snowy island, with a volcano that has tropical forest inside. There was a Ski Resort on the snowy area and a Tropical resort on the jungle area. There were ferry docks and an airplane landing area. The land was separated. Prehistoric mammal herbivores are in the north and south of the island while Prehistoric mammal carnivores were on the east and west of the island._**

Everyone was amazed to see that. Some little kids wanted to go there. The Yautjas were impressed by the creatures and wanted to hunt them and use their heads as trophies. Miko was vibrating with excitement. She always wanted to see the Jurassic World's new attractions.

Owen turns to D, "D? Is that island-"

D cuts him off, "The Island is owned by Simon Masrani. He got this idea from Quinn and Val and asked Wu to make prehistoric mammals and he agrees as long he doesn't act like a God."

Simon looks at the two girls and smile at them. He will think about it later. Zabu the Saber-tooth tiger roars happily when he sees others like him. Ka-Zar chuckles at his brother and pats his head.

 ** _The scene shows Val and Quinn dressed up fancy clothes for the grand opening of the resort. Quinn wears a yellow long sleeve dress while Val wears a blue with long sleeve dress. Monica wears a brown bow on her head. They were in the tropical part of the resort as Simon came to stage, "It is with great pride that I present you the Jurassic Resort!" he said as he let Val and Quinn cut the golden ribbon. Once they did, the audience cheered. They all enter the building and enjoy the party._**

"Man, I wish I can go there." Spiderman said. He really wants to go there.

Val turns to him and said, "I can take you there." She spoke honestly and truthfully.

Spiderman looks at her in surprise. No one minus his team ever said that to him mostly the fact J Jonah Jameson keep making false lies about him, "Really?"

Val nodded with a cute smile, "Uh-huh,"

Spiderman smiles under his mask. He's going to like this girl. He then focuses on the screen to watch the movie.

 ** _Val and Quinn were sitting on the sofa while Simon was being congratulated by some rich people. They were impressed by Simon's new resort. Val and Quinn decided to get something to eat in the buffet table. They watched as many rich people come in and enjoy the resort even the famous Tony Stark was there to enjoy the view._**

"NO FAIR!" A-Bomb cried out. All eyes were on him, "How come he gets to be there!?"

Tony smirks smugly and leans back, "What can I say? I'm rich."

Everyone gave him a blank look well except for little Val. She just blinks at him adorably. Mike whispers over to Jay, "It sad when he says it." Jay nodded in agreement.

 ** _The scene shows Val taking a bite from her chocolate cake as she looks out of the window. Inside of the island was warm and was filled with many tropical plants and trees while the outside was filled with ice and snow._**

"My, that treat looks delicious young one." Thor said with impress in his voice.

"Thank you, oh great Thor, Son of Odin." Val said respectfully. She learns many things in Norse Mythology.

Thor couldn't help but grin at the little girl. He let out a loud chuckle causing everyone to look at him, "You are very polite, young one!"

Val nodded before returning to the screen with the others.

 ** _Then Val felt something. She felt a presence somewhere. Quinn looks at Val and taps her head. Val snaps out of her trance and looks at Quinn with a questionable look. "What?"_**

"What do you mean **_what?_** You zoned out!" Nova said. He raised his arms up and looks at his team, "Am I right?"

His teammates rolled their eyes before turning back to the screen.

 ** _"You kinda zone out there Val." Quinn said. Her voice was filled with concern, "Are you okay?"_**

"SEE!?" Nova yelled out until a yellow sneaker hits his face, hard. He fell off his seat with a loud yelp and lands on the ground with a hard **_THUD!_** Everyone stared for a moment before Darksteel, Skylynx, Snotlout and the Thorston twins laughed at him.

Power-Man picks up the sneaker and notices it was size eight, "Uh…who wears a size eight?"

"Mine!" Quinn raised her hand up. All eyes were at her when Power-Man throws her shoe back to her. She caught it and puts it on.

"How'd you remove your shoe so fast?" Hawkeye asked. He can shot an arrow fast but not as fast to remove a sneaker.

Quinn shrugs, "I have my ways."

Breakdown snickers before leaning over to Knockout and whispers, "I like her."

Knockout rolled his eyes at him before everyone returns to the screen.

 ** _Val nodded and smiled, "Yup, it's just that…I thought I felt something." She looks at the window again to see some birds fly by._**

 ** _"Excuse me?" they heard Tony's voice. They turn to see Tony Stark looking at them, "Are you two the young famous members of the D-Squads?"_**

"Well done, captain obvious." Red Hulk said in annoyance. Nova got up and rubbed his helmet. Tony/Ironman rolled his eyes at him before looking at the screen.

 ** _Quinn nodded, "Yup and you're the famous Tony Stark aka Iron Man."_**

Tony/Ironman grins, "The famous Tony Stark…I like the sound of that."

Then there was a knocks at the door. D pause the show before going to the door. She opens it to revealed 19 strangers. "Everyone these are my friends, Lelouch-Strife, Crimson Commando, Dramaking14, Akana45, Wanli8970 and her Komodo dragon Basila, Darkwarp, Razorblade67, Enderdragonprincess or Endarei and her dragon Diamond and her raven/eagle hybrid Midnight, Allison, Felsblock and his mate Lavaclaw, Gage the Hedgehog and Dinosaur Imperial Soldier. Oh and Speckles the Baby Tarbosaurus and Sif the Grey Wolf."

They greeted before sitting at the balcony while D went back to her position.

 ** _Tony chuckles at her, "Guilty as charge." He said, "So, what's bring two here?"_**

 ** _"Mr. Masrani wanted us to host in the grand opening. No big deal." Quinn answered casually. Tony nodded and had a little conversation with the girls about their home while they asked about the superheroes._**

A-Bomb crosses his arms and frowned, "How come he gets to talk with the famous duo?" He mutters, "I should be the one meeting them."

 ** _The party was over until dark and everyone went to their rooms. Tony was with Val and Quinn at couch. The two girls were curious about his work as he shows him the tablet of his inventions._**

 ** _"This armor will help me camouflage in any environment." Tony shows his armor. Val and Quinn were awed at his work._**

 ** _"It looks amazing, Mr. Stark!" Val said with as smile._**

 ** _Tony chuckles and ruffles Val's hair, "Just call me Tony." He said as he shows the girls his next invention. Then Captain America's face came to screen._**

 ** _"Tony, we need you bac-" he was cut off when he saw Val and Quinn, "Uh…hi?"_**

 ** _"Hi!" the girls greeted back._**

"This is awkward." Sofia said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Hey, Cap, what do you nee?" Tony asked casually._**

 ** _Captain America clears his throat as he tries to ignore the two girls looking at him, "Tony, we need you back at New York. There's a big robbery and we need your help._**

 ** _Tony nodded, "On my way, hold them off as soon as I get there." He said before he turns off the screen. He got up and looks at the girls, "Well, I should get going. Thanks for the wonderful evening."_**

 ** _"No problem, Tony." Quinn said._**

 ** _"Thanks again for letting us see your inventions." Val added with a cute smile._**

All the females awed at her minus the ones who are bad. Owen chuckles and pats his niece's head, "You're always the cute one." Val giggles and returns to the screen.

 ** _Tony went out before activating his armor before taking off. The two girls got up before they went to their room._**

 **Val and Quinn shared the same room. It was light brown with two beautiful blue beds. There was a flat screen TV, a computer. There is a bathroom that was big and a mini fridge. Val was at the balcony wearing her blue nightgown.**

"Wow, I wish we have a room like that!" Tuffnut said, looking at the room in awe.

"Me too!" Ruffnut agreed.

"Just shut up and watch the movie," Jay snarls. Everyone minus Jurassic World people stared at him.

Mike clears his throat and said, "He has problems." Mike tries to defend his friend identity.

 ** _Monica was sleeping in her bed while Quinn watched her favorite show about the Hulk and the Agent of Smash sponsor by the A-Bomb. Quinn never sees them as monsters, rather more as heroes._**

"You watch my videos!" A-Bomb almost bounces with joy.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, you guys are heroes, not villains."

Skaar smiles, "Skaar likes pretty blonde." He said.

"You don't believe J Jonah Jameson said about us?" She-Hulk asked.

"No, I know he's lying and besides your videos are proof enough."

Hulk smiles at her and said, "How's about we show you are base once the movie is over?"

Quinn looks at him and grins, "Cool!" she turns to her dad next to her, "Dad? Can I go with them with Val too?"

"As long as you don't make them mad and keep an eye on Val." Marco said. Quinn grins as she turns to Val before Quinn and Val high-fived. Hulk just smiled at those two. He wishes that he can have daughters or sons with Betty but he can't be human anymore.

 ** _Val went to bed along with Quinn. Val stayed up until past her bedtime. Once she did, she quietly gets out of bed and silently puts on a cute blue winter coat, with a red long sleeve shirt, white leggings, black winter boots, white gloves, red scarf, and a black beanie hat._**

Everyone was curious about where was Val going. Owen turns to his niece and said, "You stayed up past your bed time?" Val whistles innocently while Monica chirps.

 ** _Val slowly sneaks out to the balcony and transforms into a humming bird and took off to the snowy area but Val failed to notice that Quinn open a single aye and glance at the window with a smile planted on her face._**

"Busted!" the Thorston twins exclaim.

Val looks at Quinn, "You were pretend sleeping!"

Quinn laughs a bit while some laugh with her.

 ** _Val made it to the snowy are and turns back to her human form. She looks around before walking towards the direction towards the presence. She carefully walks towards it but stops and pants out some cold air escaping to her mouth. Then something touched her shoulder. Val yelps in surprise._**

"AH! A Wendigo got her!" A-Bomb screamed. He stopped when all eyes were at him.

"A Wen-what?" Bulkhead asked.

D clears her throat and explains, "In Algonquian folklore Wendigo is a cannibal-monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. The Wendigo may appear as a monster with some characteristics of a human, or as a spirit who has possessed a human being and made them become monstrous. It is historically associated with cannibalism, murder, insatiable greed, and the cultural taboos against such behaviors." She shows a Wendigo pic from the screen. Everyone was impressed and creep out for those who don't know it.

"In short, a Wendigo is like a werewolf but scarier." Lelouch-Strife added.

Everyone nodded before returning to the screen. D started to play it.

 ** _But it was just Quinn. She was wearing a red winter jacket, dark green buggy pants, gray winter boots, red gloves, and a black beanie hat. Val saw Quinn's grappling hook attached to a belt and she has a backpack filled with heavy equipment._**

Everyone sighs in relief. It was just Quinn not a monster.

"Don't scare me," Val pouted at Quinn. Quinn shrugs and smiles at her innocently.

 ** _Quinn looks at Val with a stern look, "And where do you think you're going?" she asked the little girl. Val let out a nervous laugh but then sighs in defeat._**

 ** _"I felt something wrong and I need to check it out." Val told Quinn the truth._**

 ** _Quinn looks at her and softens before patting's Val's head, "Okay, just tell me what's going on, okay?" Val nodded, "So, where do we go Val?"_**

 ** _Val points at the direction on where they needed to go. Quinn and Val were able to get there with a saber-tooth tiger that Val named Lala. Lala runs through the thick snow with ease as she reaches to a fissure._**

Zabu wags his tail when he saw Lala. He wants to meet her! He got up and went to Val while startling some people. He went to Val and croons at her. She strokes his head and said, "You want to meet Lala?" Zabu roared with joy. Val uses her whistle to call Lala. Lala runs down the stairs and went to Val. Val uses hand motion to her and Lala and Zabu walk together back to Ka-Zar. Everyone looks at her impressed. She's natural with animals.

 ** _Quinn and Val got off of her before Lala runs back to her pack. Quinn and Val carefully went down their with Val's shadow powers. Once they reach safely, Quinn took out her flashlight and looks around. "So…where is this mysterious feeling that you're getting?" Quinn asked. There was no answer from Val. Quinn turns to the little girl, "Val? Are you okay?"_**

 ** _Val didn't answer as she walks forward. Quinn follows her. The two girls walked forward. Val didn't notice the broken egg with a skeleton of a baby like dinosaur. Quinn shudders before following Val. The walked until they reach their destination._**

Aiden and Cinder croons at their parents when they saw the broken egg. Serena and Smaug shielded them away from the sight. The other dragons bowed their heads in sadness. Seeing a hatchling death is painful to see.

"Val's acting like a zombie," Falcon said.

Val turns to him, "I am not," Val said, "I don't eat people!" Everyone chuckles at Val's innocents.

 ** _Quinn gasps in shock when she saw was a giant female Komodo dragon. She is 60 meters tall and she appears to be in sleeping._**

 ** _"Weird," Quinn mutters._**

"You said it, girl." Squirrel-Girl agreed.

Meanwhile, Godzilla stared at the screen in shock to see his mate alive but sad that the egg didn't make it. He just glad she's alive. The twins awed at the mutant.

"Wow that is one big dragon!" Tuffnut said before grinning, "I want one!"

Ruffnut punches him, "No! I want it!"

The two started fighting for the Komodo dragon. D face palms before looking at Lelouch-Strife. Lelouch-Strife saw this and nodded. He teleports to the twin before grabbing them from the back of their tunics before slamming their head together and their helmets made a loud **_CLANG!_** He drops the two as they looked at each other dizzily before collapsing. Darksteel and Skylynx grinned at him as he teleports back to his sit.

"Before anyone could say anything. The Komodo Dragon is a female not it and she's a mutant not dragon."

They nodded before returning back to the screen.

 ** _Val went to the body and let a small tear fell from her eye. It landed on the law of the Komodo dragon and it changed her. Dark blue fire markings appeared on her arms, legs and tail._**

Everyone, minus Jurassic World's workers, Hobbit characters and D and her friends, was amazed. Val has powers?!

Betty Ross wonders if Val's tears can cure Bruce and maybe cure any sickness.

 ** _Quinn was amazed but noticing Val almost collapse. She caught her and puts Val in her back. Quinn studies the wall of the ice. There were claw marks there and she guessed that the female was able to slow down her fall so she won't have a heavy crash landing._**

"Nice catch," Owen said. He was relief that his niece didn't get hurt. Quinn nodded before watching the show.

 ** _Quinn looks at the sleeping mutant before walking away with Val on her back. Quinn walks back to the place where she and Val went down but then stop when she felt something wrong. Quinn quickly hides behind a block of ice. She peeks out while holding a sleeping Val close. The ground shakes and something came out from the corner. It was a giant male snapping turtle. He has a spiky shell and small red eyes._**

Godzilla snarls at the turtle. He was the one that ruined his life! He would hurt him-No! Burn him for what he did. Val and Quinn look at the turtle a bit scared. Smaug narrowed his eyes at the turtle. If that thing hurts his foster daughter and her friend he would kill him more painfully.

 ** _The mutant turtle appears to be searching for food and she and Val are easy targets. Quinn holds Val close as she looks ahead to see a path. Quinn took a deep breathe before exhaling. She stood up with Val on her back. "Hang on Val." She thought before she went forward and turns at the ice block before running forward and jumps at the ice block before jumping high towards the turtle. The turtle watched as Quinn came to view but he didn't know that Quinn landed on his head hard. He felt like being hit by a rock! Then Quinn jumps again but higher and was out of reach by the turtle. She landed on the snow before running to the path._**

Everyone stared at the scene in shock. They looked at Quinn and wondered how strong she is. Quinn looks at them and asked, "What?"

"Dude, you have super strength?!" A-Bomb yelled out.

Quinn slowly glance to her right and said, "Nnnoooo…okay, yes, I have super strength." Quinn confesses. Okay, now everyone was amazed to hear that. Hulk wonders if she could join them when she's old enough.

 ** _The turtle was able to focus and chased after the two young girls. Quinn kept running with Val sleeping on her back._**

 ** _"Why is Val such a heavy sleeper?" Quinn thought but she kept her task in hand in order to escape the giant turtle._**

"Is she like this?" Black-Widow asked.

Owen shrugs, "Sometimes."

 ** _The turtle was able to catch up to Quinn since he is bigger and somewhat faster but the girl was able to lose by making tight turns. But Quinn skids to a halt because she and Val are in a dead end. Heavy footsteps where coming and Quinn whirls back to see the turtle coming. Growling, Quinn puts Val at a nearby rock as she face the giant turtle._**

 ** _"Martial Arts training, don't fail me now!" Quinn mutters out as she readies herself._**

"She took Martial Arts training?" Iron Fist asked.

Marco nodded, "Yes, she took gymnastics, kendo, kickboxing, basketball, double dutch, and other sports."

"Why does she have many sporty talents?" Steel asked. The floating robot hovers towards her.

"It keeps my super strength in balance so I won't hurt anyone." Quinn answered truthfully, "And also I really like playing sports."

 ** _The turtle roars before charging at Quinn. Quinn readied herself-_**

 ** _Then suddenly, a tail came out nowhere and hits the turtle in the face hard. The turtle falls backward in pain as he struggles to get up. Then suddenly a dark blue fire came and hits the wall._**

Everyone was startled to see that and the twins got up and looks at the screen, "What we miss?"

 ** _Many heavy ices fell and a really sharp one stabs the giant turtle in the stomach. Quinn gasps in horror as the turtle let out a silent cry of pain as he dies._**

Every little kid turned away in shock and horror as they screamed. Val hugs her uncle when she saw that while Owen comforts her niece. The twins awed at the death before clapping like idiots, "Bravo! Bravissimo! Encore! Ah, what theater!"

Ruffnut nodded in agreement, "Yes, and what a cliffhanger!"

They all stared at them in disturbance and confusion. Their people face palm at them as they return back to the screen.

 ** _Quinn backs away before looking at her savior. She saw was the Komodo dragon female. The female tilts her head before going towards Quinn and lowers her snout and sniffs at her. Quinn looks at the mutant in amazement as she sniffs at Quinn and she smells like her. The Komodo dragon realizes that Quinn must be her hatchling. The mutant started nuzzling Quinn tenderly. Quinn smiles and pats the Komodo dragon in the head, "Hmm, I think I should name you…Kaila." Quinn smile._**

"That's a dumb name." Snotlout said. But soon cut off when he then heard a growl above him. He looks up to see Godzilla growling at him angrily. The name that Quinn gave to his mate is not dumb it is beautiful.

Snotlout let a nervous chuckle, "What I meant was…that name is beautiful."

Godzilla snorts before returning to the screen.

 ** _Kaila purrs at her before looking at Val. She sniffs at the sleeping little girl before nuzzling her. Val let out a cute groan as she shifted in her sleep and Kaila then believes that Val is her other hatchling. Quinn went over to Val and picks her up before looking at Kaila, "Can you give us a ride?"_**

 ** _Kaila tilts her head before wrapping Quinn around her waist with her tail before using her sharp claws at the walls and climbs up. Quinn smiles as she holds a sleeping Val. As Kaila reaches to the top, she gently puts Quinn down before nuzzling her and a sleeping Val._**

"Wow, she listens to them like she knows them." Spiderman said in awe.

Endarie nodded, "Yes, Kaila bonded with them making them her hatchlings."

"Remind me not to mess with them." Smokescreen whispers to Bee. Bee nodded in agreement as they watched the screen.

 ** _"You should go. There are many people with guns that will hurt you." Quinn said. Kaila tilts her head. She doesn't want to leave her new hatchlings alone but she remembers those humans that attacked her and her mate. Crooning, Kaila nuzzles them one last time before going back to fissure. Smiling, Quinn went back to the hotel with Val sleeping on he back. She was lucky to get back with the help of Lala. She wanted to check the girls to see them if they are okay. The scene shows Val waking up in her bed with a yawn as she stretches her little body and rubs her eyes. She looks around to see she was in the hotel room with Quinn. Quinn was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt, brown hiking pants and boots. Monica was eating the breakfast that the servants brought them._**

Skaar licks his lips, "Skaar wants food."

 ** _Val gets out of bed as she notices that she is wearing her nightgown. Shrugging, Val changes into her blue long sleeves dress and grey boots. Val asked to Quinn, "What happen when I was out?"_**

 ** _Quinn said, "It's a long story. Come on, Mr. Masrani wants us to meet him at the café and I'll tell you everything."_**

 ** _Val nodded before she grabs a sandwich before she follows Quinn outside. Monica hops on Quinn's shoulder as they went out while locking the door._** ** _Val and Quinn and Monica went out and explore the jungle. Once they went to the balcony café, they saw many tourists pointing at something. Curious, the two girls went towards the edge and gasp to see Kaila at the jungle looking at the humans curiously._**

 ** _"Oh no!" Quinn's eyes widen in shock. Why is Kaila here?! Didn't she tell the mutant to stay hidden?!_**

"Hmm, guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Crimson Commando said.

"What does that mean?" Cloak asked.

Crimson Commando turns to him, "A mother would never leave her children until they are grown up."

 ** _Quinn didn't know that Kaila wanted to see her hatchlings again. Kaila saw a panicked Quinn and a curious Val. She croons happily to see her hatchlings again. She went towards the while making the ground shakes a bit. All the tourists run back inside while Quinn and Val watched as Kaila came to them and croons happily._**

 ** _"Kaila!" Quinn mutters out in panic, "You're not supposed to be here!"_**

 ** _Kaila tilts her head curiously. Why wouldn't her oldest hatchling want her here? Because of the humans being scared? Simon was at the door and cleared his throat. All eyes were at him as Quinn turn to Kaila, "Stay here. We'll be right back." She said as she and Val went to Simon._** ** _The rich man looks at them and asked, "There better be an explanation for this."_**

"I think there is." Alex said. She knows Val and Quinn were good at explanations.

 ** _"Shewasinafissureandshesavedusfromagiant turtle!" Val answered really fast._**

Everyone blinks at the screen before turning to Val. Val looks at them innocently, "What?"

"You're a fast speaker, you know that?" Bilbo said. Val shrugs as they resumed to the movie.

 ** _Simon looks at her in confusion and blinks at her, "What?"_**

 ** _"Long story short, Kaila," Quinn points at the mutant, "Saved our lives from a giant turtle when Val could feel her."_** ** _Then Kaila lowered her head and nudges the two girls. The two girls looked up at Kaila as she croons at them lovingly before nuzzling them. Quinn looks at Simon, "And she thinks we're her babies."_**

 ** _Simon was amazed on what he was hearing and everyone was amazed and shock to see that a giant mutant fell in love with two little girls. Val looks at them and asked, "Can we keep her?"_**

"Well, you guys have a new attraction for your park." Dinosaur Imperial Soldier said.

Simon looks at the Kaila at the screen and nodded in approval. Then they heard thundering footsteps coming in the theater. They turn to the door as it opens to reveal Kaila. Godzilla was happy to see his mate alright and watched as she sits next to him as they nuzzle a little. D smiles and said, "Well, on to the next film!"

They all turn to the screen as it loads the next show.

* * *

 **Done! I want to thank for the ones who help me! MMM I'm sorry that I couldn't put you in. I'm sorry. Also the experimented kids will be posted at March or April. That's all so see yea!** **There will be some added parts in this story.**


	3. Mutants 2

**I decided not to put Victorious characters in this story…sorry I felt it was right. Big Time Rush isn't in the story too.**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray** **  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell** **  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy ****(Age:18 ): Alexander Rybak  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

 **Mutants part 2**

 ** _The scene shows Kaila was at the beach near the Jurassic World beach. Her hatchlings were somewhere in the park and she wasn't allowed there because she might step on a human or two. Letting out a low rumble, Kaila rested her head on the sand of the beach and closed her eyes. There were many humans. They were all looking at her in a distance. They were shock and amazed to see her. Some were even brave enough to come a bit closer to take some pictures. Kaila ignores them. She just wanted to see her hatchlings again. Even though she only knows a little to them, she felt like she knows them for eternity._**

Everyone blinks in shock to see Kaila at a public area. "Did she really follow them all the way home?" Max Mcgrath asked.

Mike shrugs, "Yes, yes she did."

 ** _Val and Quinn were in the control room where everyone was looking at the screen. They watched as some tourists were taking pictures of Kaila and some were brave enough to do a selfie near her head. There was a dead silence until Lowery broke it, "It could be worst."_**

 ** _Claire gives him a look, "Could be? Lowery, there's a giant mutant Komodo dragon on the beach and many tourists are even enjoying themselves with her."_**

 ** _Owen shrugs, "Well, I for one, agree with Lowery here. I mean, who would've wants to be with a giant mutated creature?"_**

"I would," the Thorston twins said unison. They glared at each other while the rest rolled their eyes minus the ones who didn't care and the ones who have no eyes.

 ** _Val was about to raise her hand but Owen lifts his index finger and said, "Besides you, Val." Val brings her hand down._**

"Val love animals." Owen said with a smile.

 ** _Simon looks at the screen as he watched tourists gather around her and take some family pictures. Jay, a human and raptor hybrid, looks at the screen and said, "The tourists seem happy when Kaila showed up."_**

 **Alex, a blonde and light blue eyes girl, said, "I think she'll make a good tourist attraction."**

"Hope she doesn't eat people." Jack Darby whispers out.

"No she won't," Jay answers Jack's question. He was sitting farther away from the Transformers section. Jack stared at him in shock. How did he hear him?

 ** _Everyone nods in agreement. The two girls went out and head towards the beach with Owen, Marco and some guards. Once they reach to the beach, they saw Kaila letting some kids poke her. Kaila opens one of her eyes and saw her hatchlings coming to her. Crooning happily, Kaila lifts her head and the little ones squealed in delight as the runaway towards their mothers. The two girls reached to Kaila and the giant Komodo dragon nuzzles them with a croon. Many tourists took pictures of that. They were amazed to see that._**

"Awe…She loves them." Marry Jane aka MJ/Spiderwoman cooed.

 ** _Simon looks at Kaila and then to Carl Dale an old man scientist, "I hope you can figure out what she'll eat Mr. Dale."_**

"Well, that takes care of the food problem." Sofia said.

 ** _In a few months, Kaila lives in Jurassic World. She builds her lair under a cliff. It is like a sea cave, a really big sea cave. Wu and Carl would study here and her abilities. Quinn and Val would play with Kaila when they have free time. Carl called a friend name Melba Green to make special seaweed for Kaila to eat, so she won't eat all the meats or fishes in the park. Kaila was even introduced to all the dinosaurs in the park last night. The Hybrids and Raptors were amaze to see a really big dinosaur in their home and welcomed her._**

The Hybrid dinosaurs and the Raptors look at Kaila curiously. She's part of the pack now. Kaila looks at them and nodded and the nod back before returning to the screen.

 ** _Kaila became the new attraction on the park. Many tourists would go to beach to see her. The children would pet her and they were even allowed to ride on her. Kaila became famous just like that. Val and Quinn would visit her everyday so she won't be lonely and some nights they go camping with the raptors and hybrids so she won't have to sleep alone._**

 ** _Then one day, they will have a new member in the family._**

 ** _Val and Quinn were going to Scotland to watch the highland games with the D-Squad members. Carl came along because he had a good student at Scotland. Her name is Allie McGreen. She is a scientist in studying the aquatic creatures and purification of the water. Their driver dropped them off at the Drumnadrochit village. There was a woman with brown hair and onyx eyes. She waved at them, "Walcome to Drumnadrochit." She spoke in a scottish accent, "A'm so glad to finally met ya. Ma name's Allie McGreen but ye can call me Allie." Allie looks at Carl and smiles, "Ah! Professor Dale, it's been donkies since a last saw ye."_**

"We went to Scotland?" Val whispers to Quinn.

"I think so." Quinn nodded.

 ** _Carl chuckles at her, "It is good to see you too, Allie. How is your day?"_**

 ** _"It's been guid." Allie looks at Val and smiles happily, "Why if isn't Alma's daughter Valentina!" she gives Val a bear hug. Val winces since Allie has a strong grip._**

"That's gotta hurt." Kid-Arachnid aka Miles Morales said.

Val nodded as she gulps in worry. She doesn't want to get crush by a hug.

 ** _As she lets go, Val almost past out if Quinn didn't caught her in time. Allie grins at them, "Sorry about that, lass," Allie apologizes. Val made a weak thumb up before passing out at Quinn's arms. Allie showed them around the village and brought them to her home where there are many bedrooms._** **_Val watches many people walked pass the Allie's house in the window. Quinn, Mike and Carl were watching the news. Jay was reading a book of Scotland history._**

"Nerd," Snotlout and the Thorston twins said unison at the screen when they saw Jay reading. Then they got hit on the head by rocks. "OW!" they yelled as they rubbed their heads before turning to see who threw those rocks. They saw Jay tossing a rock up and down before crushing it, turning it to dust. They gulp and turn back to the screen fearfully.

 ** _Val turns to Allie. She was setting the table with Alex and Sofia, "Is there a Loch Ness Monster on the Loch Ness?"_**

 ** _Allie chuckles at the little girl's imaginations, "Oh, Val, Nessie is just a myth."_**

"Nessie is so real!" Zak Saturday protest. Fiskerton, Komodo and Zone agreed. Doc and Drew shushed them as they resume to the screen.

 ** _Val tilts her head, "But what about that video from that scientist name Dr. Hugh Trevor. He showed it on air."_**

 ** _Allie rolled her eyes, "Bah, he probably faked it."_**

 ** _Sofia looks at Allie and asked, "What happen to him."_**

 ** _"That man got arrested for doing a crime." Allie answered._**

 ** _Jay lifts his head off the book and looks at her under his sunglasses, "What did he do?"_**

 ** _Allie shrugs, "Dinna. He was arrested on something that involves selling an animal in the black market. A wonder why he would do that, he was such a sweet man."_**

"SWEET!?" Randy exclaims, "He wasn't **_sweet_**! He's a liar and he tried to make a quick buck on selling Nessie's kid!"

"Wait, Nessie's a mom?" Mike asked in shock.

"Yup," Elsie said, "She's a mom alright."

 ** _They nodded and breakfast was ready. They ate and got ready for the day. Sofia and Alex wanted to buy some scarves and a hat while Mike and Jay checked the highland games field. The games won't start until three days but they just wanted to see. Carl went with Allie to study her research and also making a nice habitat for Kaila the giant Komodo dragon mutant._**

 ** _Val and Quinn decided to explore the village. Everyone was preparing for highland games ceremony and there are some tourists walking about. They reached to the docks and saw some fishermen chatting or setting sail. Quinn then notices a Scottish at the docks. She has short curly hair, slightly pale skin with freckles on her face and emerald green eyes. She wears a grey dress, light green sweater and short leggings, green boots and she has round glasses. She looks at the distance with her hands close together. Her expression looks sad._**

 ** _"What's wrong with her?" Val asked curiously._**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Tuffnut raised his hand, "I wanna guess!" he place his hand under his chin, "Okay, she's looking at the ocean meaning she want something…I got it!" he snaps his fingers, "She wants to…swim! No! Fishing! No!" Tuff grins for his final answer, "Swimming with the fishes!"

Everyone, minus Val, gave him a blank look, "She looks sad, idiot." Jay said with a snort.

Tuffnut groan, "Ah! It was the tip of my tongue!" he yells as he sticks out his tongue, "Stupid tongue!" he then shows it to his sister, "Flick it! Come on, flick it!" Ruffnut happily flicks his tongue. Tuff yelps in pain but grins, "Oh yeah."

Jay rolled his eyes before returning back to the screen.

 ** _Quinn shrugs as she looks at the girl her age. The girl looks so sad. Quinn took a deep breathe and sighs before she looks at Val._**

 ** _"Let's asked her if she's okay," Quinn suggested._**

 ** _Val nodded with a smile before she holds Quinn's hand as they walked towards the dock. They came behind her and Quinn clears her throat. The girl turns and saw Quinn and Val._**

 ** _"Hey, are you okay?"_**

 ** _The girl nodded and brushed her hair a bit, "Aye, A'm fine." She whispers._**

 ** _"Are you sure?" Quinn asked again and the girl nodded slowly, "Okay…anyways, I'm Quinn Kingbird and this is Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call her Val."_**

 ** _The girl looks at them and nodded. "What's your name?" Val asked innocently._**

 ** _The girl adjusted her glasses and answered, "M-Ma name's Aggie. Aggie Daine Griffin,"_**

 ** _"Sweet name," Quinn said._**

"I don't know, it sounds funny," Tuff rubs his chin. Then Quinn's shoe hits Tuff's head so hard that he fell off of his seat, "OW!"

Ruff laughs at his pain before giving Quinn and a thumb up, "Nice one!"

 ** _"So, Aggie, what are you doing here in the dock." Quinn asked._**

 ** _Aggie looks down before looking at the water, "I came here to visit ma parents' grave…"_**

 ** _Quinn's eyes widen in shock, "You mean, your parents…"_**

 ** _Aggie nodded sadly, "They were both marine scientists. They were supposed to study the dolphins' habitat but a rouge wave came out nowhere and…" Aggie turns away sadly with tears coming out of her eyes._**

Aggie looks down sadly while some people felt pity for her.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Spiderman said, feeling bad for her. Aggie smiles and nodded.

 ** _Quinn looks at her sadly and finished, "Their ship sank." Aggie nodded._**

 ** _"A…A was just a wee lass before it happen. A was so alone." Aggie sighs sadly._**

 ** _"Where do you live?" Val tilts her head._**

 ** _"I live with my neighbor Ms. McManus. She works as a teacher and she took care of ma since."_**

 ** _"Wow, you're just like Val. She lost her parents on car accident." Quinn said, "So you grow up here?"_**

"Your parents died on a car accident?!" Spiderman looks at Val in shock. Val nodded sadly as she hugs her legs close. She doesn't want to talk about that day.

 ** _Aggie nodded, "Born and raised." She answered, "Are ye here to watch the highland games?"_**

 ** _"Yup, but were here to look around Drumnadrochit." Quinn answered._**

 ** _"A can give ye tour around ma home. I know Drumnadrochit like the back of ma hand." Aggie said with a smile._**

 ** _"That would be awesome." Quinn smile. Aggie nodded and shows Quinn and Val her home. Aggie showed them her neighbor's house. They were greeted by Ms. McManus. They spend the whole afternoon together and they decided to have a sleepover with Aggie. They called Carl about it and he agreed. The three girls spend the night together talking, making jokes and braiding each others' hair._**

"Wow, they're almost like sisters." Sofia whispers to Alex, who nodded.

 ** _The girls then went to bed to go exploring Loch Ness. On the next day, the three girls got up and wee ready to go. Quinn made a call to Carl saying their going to the Loch Ness and takes some pictures. He agrees but they have to go home soon before dark. Quinn, Val and Aggie were able to get a ride from a man preparing for the Highland games. Lucky for them, the highland game is near Loch Ness. The D-Squad is going there later after they get ready. The girls were able to rent a motorboat. Quinn pulls the wire and set sail. Val awed as the boat sail at the loch._**

 ** _"It's so pretty." Val awed._**

 ** _Aggie chuckles a little, "Aye and I bet guid old Nessie is probably swimming under us."_**

 ** _Quinn smiles at them, "I hope Nessie doesn't eat children."_**

"Not really," Doc Saturday said, "Nessie only variety of fish or any aquatic plants at the lake."

Marco turns to him, "How do you know about this?"

"I have my ways."

 ** _Aggie burst into laughter, "Oh, Nessie doesn't eat children, just fish."_**

 ** _Val looks at Aggie, "How do you know that?"_**

 ** _Aggie shrugs, "Just a hunch." She looks at the horizon and sighs, "Ye know, before me parents died. We used to sail here to try and find Nessie." Aggie smiles, "We didn't find her but we always do it for fun."_**

 ** _Quinn smiles at her and notices a boat. It was farther away from theirs. "I didn't know there was another boat here." Quinn looks at the boat._**

 ** _Aggie looks up ahead, "Strange, I didn't see that boat before."_**

 ** _"Let's check it out," Quinn drove the boat a bit closer._**

"Something is not right with that boat." Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider mutters.

 ** _But Quinn doesn't know that there are three game hunters name Dale, Bill and Hank inside the boat. Hank saw something in the raider, "Dale! There's a boat coming our way."_**

 ** _The other game hunter name Dale looks at the raider and smirk, "Well, we can't have anyone stopping us to get Nessie." He pressed a button and a missile fired underwater._**

 ** _"What are you doing?!" Bill yelled, "They're just people!"_**

 ** _"Yeah, people that cannot know," the hunter name Dale grins._** **(A/N Carl Dale is not the hunter there's a character name Dale that doesn't have a last name.)**

"THEY FIRE A MISSILE AT THEM?!" Nova yells out in shock.

"What's a missile?" Snotlout dared to ask.

"It's an explosive!" Owen yells in shock.

 ** _The scene shows Aggie seeing something on the water coming towards them, "Uh…whit that?" she points out. Quinn narrows her eyes before going wide as she got up and grabbed Val and Aggie's arms._**

 ** _"Jump off it's a missile!" Quinn yells as she, Val and Aggie barely escape the missile as it exploded the small boat. The three crashed to the water and were unconscious. The three slowly sank to the water but they didn't know a mysterious creature came and saved them._**

There was a dead silence. Kaila death glares the screen. When she finds those men, she'll tear them apart! The dinosaurs and hybrids agreed with her, wanting to kill those men.

Val, Quinn and Aggie looked at each other worriedly. Kaila is pissed and they don't know what will happen if she finds out in the screen.

 ** _The scene shows a dark and spooky underwater cave with a little light, the three girls were on dry land and were unconscious._**

Everyone was relief to see the girls okay.

 ** _The scene shows Quinn flutters her eyes as she slowly sits up and rubs her head, "Ugh…what a headache." She mutters and then her eyes widen in realization._**

 ** _"Val! Aggie!" Quinn looks around and saw her friends on the floor unconscious. She went over to them, ignoring pain of her head. She kneels beside Aggie and shakes her a bit, "Aggie! Aggie, come on wake up."_**

 ** _Aggie's eyes twitched before she opens them. She got up and rubs her head, "Ugh…ma head."_**

 ** _Quinn smiles before going over to Val and shakes her a bit. Val got up and rubs her eyes and yawned, "Is it lunch time?" she asked tiredly._**

Some of the audiences' stomachs rumbled. D heard this and said, "Let's eat first." She snaps her fingers and everyone were teleported in a room that has long tables and they were organized in their own sections. It's kinda like Harry Potter's cafeteria room but bigger. Smaug and Serena were at the back with their children. Everyone awed when they saw floating candles and the night-sky above them

Then D taps her spoon on her glass and everyone looks at D and her friends were in front of a big window, "I hope you all enjoy your meals." D smiles before she claps her hands together and foods that they all like appeared on the table. The Dwarves ate hungrily along with the Vikings minus Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather. The predacons were next to the Jurasic World side and the Autobots and Decepticons were separated. Predaking looks at the predacons and wish that he and his pack would join them but he couldn't since D made sure that everyone is on their respected seats.

D, Lelouch-Strife, Crimson Commando, Dramaking14, Akana45, Wanli8970, Darkwarp, Razorblade67, Allison, Gage, Felsblock, Lavaclaw, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier and Enderdragonprincess with Diamond and Midnight were having a conversation. Then D claps her hands again and a white screen appeared, "Why don't we enjoy the show while eating shall we?"

Everyone nodded and turned to the screen.

 ** _The scene shows_** ** _Quinn smiling before looking around. They were in an underwater cave that was filled with rocks and stalagmites. Quinn whistles in amazement, "Wow…this place is awesome."_**

"Yeah, it will make an awesome hideout." Tuff grins as he took a bite of his mutton.

 ** _Aggie adjusted her glasses, "Aye," she agreed and then realizes something, "But why are we here?"_**

 ** _Quinn and Val shrugged, "Don't know but I'm guessing someone saved us from that missile." Quinn taps her chin._**

"Who saved you, the lake monster?" Snotlout chuckled.

 ** _Then they heard a rumble. The three girls looked at each other before looking at the water. A sea creature came out of the water. It was big and it is a female. Her scales are sparkling blue and have translucent sapphire wings that lag on her back like a blanket and her feet are like dragon feet but webbed and she has a mermaid like tail with webbing on the rim and her back has webbing. She is huge and has gills on her neck and she has turquoise eyes rimmed with dark blue._**

Snotlout froze and said, "Never mind, I take it back." The Thortson twins snickered at him.

 ** _The girls gulp in shock and fear as they back away from the creature. The sea creature tilts her head and lowers her snout and sniffs at them._**

 ** _"Ah…is it me or that Nessie is real." Quinn looks at the sea creature in full shock. The sea creature stops sniffing at them before nuzzling them happily._**

 ** _"Okay…is everyone freaked out as I am?" Quinn asked as she and the two girls huddled together while being nuzzled by the giant sea creature._**

"Are you kidding? That is so cool!" Zak grins.

"Zak!" His parents scolded him. Zak laughs nervously before resuming to the show.

 ** _The two girls nodded in agreement until they heard a low rumble from the water. They watched as another sea creature came out of the water. It is another female but she is a leviathan. Her body is like a snake with fins and her scales have different shades of blue. She has webbed like wings that lay on her back are translucent and have green to indigo shine and a sail that is purple to blue ombrea. Her tail fin is green to blue ombrea and she has a lighter blue underbelly and has harder scales on her back and she has 2 smooth silver horns with a hint of blue in them. Her eyes are aquamarine with yellow gold rimming._**

 ** _The leviathan was huge then the other one. She was almost bigger than Kaila and she's a mutant!_**

 ** _"Whit's she doing?" Aggie asked. The giant leviathan sniffs at them._**

 ** _"She's sniffing at us," Quinn said._**

 ** _"Why?"_**

 ** _"To know we mean no harm."_**

 ** _The leviathan finished sniffing at them before nuzzling them. The girls were now confused but then they were soon cut off when they heard something. Looking at the water again, they saw another sea creature. It scales is light brown and its eyes are yellow._**

Everyone stared in full shock and amazement.

"I so want one." Tuff whispers out.

 ** _Val blinks and points at it, "I found Nessie!" she chirped out._**

 ** _"Nessie!" Aggie and Quinn yelled in unison. Nessie looks at the two and let out a small shriek causing them to cover their ears._**

 ** _After a few seconds, a baby version of Nessie came out and let out a cute shriek, "A baby Nessie!" Val squealed as the baby version of Nessie went over to Val and wraps around her as a hug._**

 **"A dinna believe this!" Aggie smiles brightly.**

"Now you do." Zak grins happily.

 **Quinn's mouth hangs open in total shock and then realizes something.**

 **"Oh my gosh! How long we've been out?" Quinn exclaims before taking out her watched. Her watched was set on the time line of Scotland and it was almost noon. "We've been out seven hours." Quinn mutters before looking at the sea creatures.**

"I slept longer then that." Tuffnut said.

"Can you sleep for two thousand years?" Lelouch-Strife challenges.

"Sure I can! Watch," Tuffnut said before he fell asleep on the table. They all stared at him as Speckles went to him. The baby Tarbosaurus nips at him and it cause Tuffnut to yell in pain. There were few snickers while Tuff looks around, "Did I sleep for two hundred years yet?" Speckles returns back to Lelouch as he gently pets the baby dinosaur.

Everyone, minus Val, rolled their eyes and watched the movie.

 ** _Little Nessie was hugging Val before licking her. Val burst into laughter before hugging baby Nessie, "I going to call her Kito!" Val chirps._**

 ** _The baby Nessie now named Kito shrieks happily before chasing Val playfully around the cave. Quinn and Aggie looks at the bigger ones. The one with aquamarine eyes nuzzled the blue sparkly one and that made them realize that the big ones is the mommy to the little one._**

 ** _Quinn glanced at an awed Aggie, "Do you want to name them?"_**

 ** _Aggie looks at Quinn in shock. Quinn looks at her and nodded. Aggie smiles before looking at the big one, "Her name's Aquamarine and her daughter name's Cymopoleia."_**

 ** _"Good names," Quinn and Aggie high fived. Then they heard a high pitched scream that belongs to Val. They all turn to see a screaming Val and a scared Kito coming towards them in full speed. Val hides behind Quinn while Kito jumps into the water and towards her mommy. Val peeks out from Quinn's legs and points ahead, "There are skeletons there!"_**

"WHERE?!" the Thorston twins yelled.

"I want the skull!" Tuff yelled.

Ruff glares at him, "No, I want the skull!" they all started fighting again until Enderdragonprincess uses her paralyze spell on them to prevent them from fighting.

 ** _The two girls looked at each other before going over to the direction where Val and Kito saw the skeletons. Val was clinging at Quinn's right leg but since Quinn has super strength. She can walk with anyone clinging on her with ease. The giant creatures followed them by using the water path. Once they reach to the destination, they saw skeletons wearing armor of Scottish warriors._**

 ** _The two looked at a scared Val and Aggie explains to the little girls about it, "Dinna be afraid Val. We just stumble upon an ancient burial ground."_**

 ** _Val looks at her, "Really?"_**

 ** _Aggie nodded, "Aye, so dinna be scared Val."_**

 ** _Val nodded and then looks at the skeletons, "Why are we here?"_**

 ** _Quinn looks at sea creatures, "Maybe they saved us before we could drown." She suggested, "I wonder why."_**

"Maybe they believe you are hatchlings to them." Hiccup suggested.

Owen shrugs, "Could be."

 ** _Then Cymopoleia nudges them. They looked at her as she gestured them to get one her back. Looking at each other, the three girls carefully climbed Cymopoleia's back. Then Cymopoleia reared her head and was ready to dive and the girls were about to holds their breath but the water form a bubble like dome as Cymopoleia dived underwater followed by her mother and Nessie with her baby. Cymopoleia swims really fast and the girls hold on to her while they are inside the bubble._**

 ** _"This is amazing." Quinn awed._**

 ** _"Aye, I can't believe Cymopoleia can control water." Aggie agreed._**

Everyone was amazed to see that, "Now that is pretty cool." Randy grins.

 ** _Val saw something that made her awed, "Look! Sunken ships!" they all look to see ships that have big holes. The three girls awed in shock and amazement to see that. When Cymopoleia lands on the seafloor, Aquamarine has neon indigo markings on her forehead and down to her back. She let out a loud roar at the ships as the water formed a big domed around them._**

 ** _"Wow…" the three girls awed as Cymopoleia entered. Her fins tuned into webbed feet as she lowered herself so the girls can get off. Once they did, Aquamarine came in as she turns her fins into webbed feet. Nessie and Kito came in too. The three girls saw the shipwrecks have treasures. There were gold coins, cup, jewels, rare corals and crystals._**

 ** _"No way, they have buried treasures!" Quinn gasps in awed._**

Everyone was shock to see that, even the twins saw it when they are still paralyze, "Lucky." Snotlout mutters out.

"Impressive," Smaug mutters out, he knows find treasures when he sees one.

 ** _Aggie wipes her glasses before putting them back on, "A…A…dinna believe this!"_**

 ** _Val cheers as she rushed over to a ship. Kito chases after her. Cymopoleia nudges Quinn and Aggie forward, wanting them to play with her treasures. Shrugging, Quinn and Aggie went over to the ships with Cymopoleia following behind. Aquamarine and Nessie rested themselves on the ground as the little ones played. Val and Kito played tag as they chased each other at the ships. Quinn and Aggie puts jewels at Cymopoleia's head or tail._**

"That looks fun," Spiderman whispers out.

Skaar laughs, "Girls fun."

 ** _They played for hours until it was time to go home. Then suddenly they heard a roar. They all look up to see a mutant Komodo dragon coming in. Once it did, it reveals itself as Kaila._**

 ** _"Kaila?" Quinn and Val asked unison._**

"Unbelievable," Nick mutters, "She follows them all the way home just to protect them."

"A bond of love." Hiccup mutters and looks at the girls.

 ** _Kaila turns and saw her hatchlings okay and also a new hatchling. She sniffs at Aggie, who flinched, and then gives her a slobbery lick. Aggie gags as she wipes the saliva off. Kaila looks at Aquamarine and Nessie and made a roar like greeting. Aquamarine and Nessie greeted back. Quinn and Aggie looks at each other and shrug._**

 ** _"Quinn, who's she?" Aggie points at Kaila._**

 ** _"That's Kaila. She's kinda like a mom to me and Val and she must've followed us here because we were in danger."_**

 ** _Aggie looks at her and suddenly blurted out, "Oh! So she sense ye and Val when we got hit by a miss-" before Aggie could finish, Quinn covers Aggie's mouth with her hand and shushed her._**

 ** _"Ssssshhh! Don't say it out loud. If Kaila hears it she gonna get ang-" Quinn didn't finish when Aggie looks behind Quinn. Quinn flinched when she felt a hot breathe puff at her. She slowly turns and saw a serious face Kaila._**

"Oh no, momma bird wants answers." Elsie said.

"Great…" Quinn mutters out.

 ** _Quinn made a nervous laugh, "Hehehe, hey Kaila." Kaila narrowed her dark blue eyes. Her oldest hatchling is hiding something and she doesn't like it. Kaila let out a growl and asked: What are you hiding?_**

 ** _"There's nothing wrong Kaila. We're fine nothing wrong happen." Quinn lied._**

 ** _She tried her best not to lie to Kaila because no one like an angry momma lizard until Val came with Kito and spoke, "But what about the missile that hit us." Aggie's and Quinn's eyes widen in fear as they covered Val's mouth with their hands. But it was too late. Kaila now knows that someone tried to hurt her hatchlings and their friend! Growling, Kaila looks at them, demanding them to tell her who hurt them._**

 ** _Aggie and Quinn gulped in fear. They know that she's mad at the ones who hurt them. They tried to explain but unfortunately Val beat them to it, "We were attacked by a red ship in the surface." Aggie and Quinn covered her mouth again but Kaila heard it and let out a roar of anger. How dare they attack her hatchlings?! Angered, Kaila went out from the domed and swims away._**

"Why did you tell her the truth?" Fishlegs asked.

"Mommy told me to tell the truth of the problem so someone can help." Val answered truthfully. The adults were impressed by the little girls words before looking at the screen.

 ** _"Kaila!" Quinn called before picking up Val and gets on Cymopoleia with Aggie behind, "Follow her before she cause chaos!"_**

 ** _Cymopoleia nodded before getting out but not before she activates water dome for the girls and turning her webbed feet into fins. She follows Kaila along with Nessie, Aquamarine and Kito. They were able to find her as they resurface. Kaila found the boat that tried to hurt her hatchlings and their friends. She was ready to advance but Aquamarine came in front. Cymopoleia came forward with the girls on her back, "Kaila calm down," Quinn said, "Don't attack, we don't know if they did it on purpose!"_**

 ** _Val leans over, "They did. I heard the voices that one of them did it and they wanted to hunt down Nessie."_**

Now that shocked the audience. They looked at the screen in wonder.

 ** _They all looked ta her and then the boat, "Well, if they want Nessie, they can have her." Quinn said as she has an idea._**

"What's the plan?" Darksteel whispers to Skylynx. Skylynx shrugs but continues watching.

 ** _The scene shows the inside of the boat. Dale, Bill and Hank were searching for Nessie until they have a beep in the sonar. "Hey Dale, there's something coming our way." Hank said. The hunter Dale looks at the sonar and saw a dot coming their way. He grins, "We just got ourselves a jackpot!" he exclaims until another dot appeared behind them._**

 ** _"What the?" then suddenly another dot came and another, "What's going on?!"_**

 ** _Then the boat got hit by something and the three hunter brothers held on. The boat began to rock back and forth until something ripped up the roof and roared. They looked up and saw a giant mutated Komodo dragon._**

 ** _"What in the-" before Bill could finished, water came in and sink the boat. Dale, Bill and Hank were able to escape but were trapped in a water bubble. The held their breath before looking at the ones who caught them. They were captured by mutants plus three girls on the medium blue shaded one._**

 ** _"Hello!" Quinn greeted with a grin, "I hope you guys like prisons."_**

"That was awesome!" Nova said.

"Yeah! We should have them on Berk!" Snotlout said.

"They will destroy you if you make them mad," D said. Snotlout froze in fear while D smiles innocently, "Just kidding."

Smokescreen whispers to Bee, "She's scares me." Bee nodded in agreement.

 ** _In a police station, two officers were coming out to patrol when they found three men tied in ropes. There was a note that says: Illegal Hunting. The two officers know those three fugitive are Dale, Bill and Hank and took them in a cell where they will be before transporting them to another cell house. Meanwhile, in the water, Kaila, Aquamarine, Nessie, Kito and Cymopoleia were watching in a distance with Quinn, Aggie and Val were riding on Cymopoleia's back._**

 ** _"That's taken care of." Quinn nodded, "Let's go home before they send a rescue party." Nodding, they all went home fro a nice long sleep. On the next day, the D-Squad was at the Highland Games with Aggie, Carl and Allie. They were amazed to see the game and were having fun. After the events, Val, Quinn and Aggie show the D-Squad, Carl and Allie something._**

"Where are they going?" Spiderman asked.

"Somewhere special," Gage answered.

 ** _They sailed to the farthest away from land and into open waters. The grown ups looks at the girls and Carl asked, "Please tells us why you brought us here?"_**

 ** _The three girls smiled and then suddenly Kaila, Aquamarine, Nessie, Kito and Cymopoleia came out of the water and look at them. Everyone, minus Jay and the three girls, mouth dropped in total shock and amazement._**

 ** _"OMG! Nessie is real?!" Alex gasped._**

"Wow, that surprise them," Hawkeye said, "Except for that guy," he points a thumb at Jay.

Jay looks at him and said, "Said that again and you will lose an eye," Hawkeye whistles and turns away.

 ** _Mike nodded, "No joke, I mean. There's a leviathan here too!" he points Aquamarine._**

 ** _Carl looks at Cymopoleia curiously, "This one is a crossbreed between a leviathan and a Loch Ness Monster."_**

 ** _Jay with his arms crossed leans behind Carl, "I thought Nessie is female."_**

 ** _Carl nodded, "She is but some reason that this one is hybrid." Carl looks at Cymopoleia and wonders why._**

 ** _Val then felt a nudge from Kito. She has some sort of briefcase on her jaws. She gives it to Val and she opens it to reveal a laptop. That caught everyone's attention._**

 ** _"Whit in the name of…" before Allie could finish, the screen went on to revile two scientists, a male with orange hair and blue eyes and a female with red hair and green eyes. They were in an underwater laboratory._**

 ** _"Hello," the man began, "Ma name's Colin Griffin and ma wife Catrina Griffin." He gestured the woman._**

 ** _Aggie gasps in shock, "Ma parents." She whispered in shock. Everyone looks at her and then the computer._**

"Didn't see that coming," Ben mutters.

 ** _Catrine sighs, "We discovered that Nessie is real and we kept her a secret for years." She shows an image of Nessie sleeping underwater._**

 ** _Colin nodded, "That's not all we discovered. A leviathan was near the shores of Loch Ness but she was injured. She needed blood transplant but we have no blood of a leviathan so we use Nessie's blood for the transplant. The results, is that the leviathan survived and she gave birth to a hybrid."_**

 ** _Catrine shows the image of Aquamarine with her child, Cymopoleia, "The Leviathan is an asexual meaning she can give birth to a youngling without a mate."_**

 ** _Colin nodded, "Aye, and in our research. Nessie will give birth soon." He looks at the screen and sighs, "The one who watched this video, please show it to our daughter Aggie Daine Griffin. If something to us, please know that we didn't mean to leave ye and not telling ye about our discovery yet."_**

 ** _Catrine wipes a tear away, "We wanted to surprise ye on yer twelve birthday and we didn't want anything bad happen to ye."_**

 ** _"Aggie, our sweet child, if ye find Nessie and her friends," Colin smiles sadly with his wife, "We hope ye forgive us Aggie. We love ye."_**

 ** _The screen turns off and everyone turns to Aggie who was crying sadly yet happily. She wipes her eyes and made a sad smile, "A forgive ye." She whispers before being hugged by Quinn and Val._**

"Awe…" all the women cooed at them while some were shock to hear that.

 ** _Everyone smiles at them and then Cymopoleia nudges them._**

 ** _"Whit's wrong girl?" Aggie pats Cymopoleia head._**

 ** _Val looks at her as she let out a croon, "She said she wants to live with us at Jurassic World." She looks at Carl, "Can we bring her with us Mr. Dale?"_**

 ** _Carl thinks about and nodded, "Of course after all. Kaila dose need a friend and she's old enough to leave her mother's side."_**

 ** _Val cheers happily and Quinn looks at Aggie. Aggie was kind of sad that her friends were about to leave until Quinn puts her hand on Aggie's shoulder, "Do you want to live with us in Jurassic World?"_**

 ** _Aggie looks up at her in shock and looks at everyone. They nodded with a smile and Aggie looks at Quinn, "But A have to be adopted."_**

 ** _"My dad will adopt you." Quinn smiles, "After all, it's kinda lonesome back at my house."_**

 ** _Aggie looks at them and made a big smile before hugging Quinn and Val. Everyone cheered and the Kaila and her friends roar happily. Today was a great day._**

"It looks like we have new attractions in Jurassic World." Owen whispers to Claire. Claire nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be soon. I want to thank Gabriel for his help and his understanding.**


	4. Mutants 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. But also, two more of my friends is coming to watch the movie with us.**

 **His name is Yugure no Shiryo (roughly translate to Dragon of Dusk). He's 16 and he's a Dragon shifter. He's 5'7 feet tall, narrow shoulders, lean athletic body, light brown skin, Black hair (like Aizen from Bleach), Skyrim symbol on the back of his neck, his right eye black like a human while the left eye is all red dragon eye (except for the black eyes lit) covered by an eyepatch, but wears glasses anyways. He wears a plain black hoodie, plain black t-shirt, blue jeans with a hammer space pocket on the right leg just above the knee, red-black running shoes, black gloves with inverted pentagram on the left and infinity symbol on the right back hand. He's sadistic, flirty in times, stubborn sometimes, has a father-like aura around children, can be sometimes impatient, unpredictable, enigmatic, and Protective of what he loves. But he's also a good friend. He keeps a lot of stuff in the hammer space like tons of throwing knives, steel-tipped arrows, a phantom bow (check battlefield 4), Dragon-claw gauntlet for human form, a literal huge hammer the size of a van. Likes to shift only with people he trusts or to scare his victims.**

 **SpikedTankedmaster300 and he's a shapeshifter with the powers of ultras, riders and Kaiju. He has brown hair and onyx eyes. He wears a red shirt and blank combat pants and boots. A red warrior like coat and arm bands made of gold.**

* * *

 **Mutants 3**

 **The secne shows Marco signing adoption papers to a child care service and Aggie was so happy that she's going to live with her new family now. The D-Squad welcomes Aggie and gave her a tambourine, so she can play in their band.**

Aggie smiles at the screen when she saw that she has a new family. She then felt someone ruffling her hair. Looking up, she saw Mike with Jay, Alex and Sofia. "Welcome to the family, Aggie." Mike said with a smile. Aggie smiles back as she was welcome to the D-Squad.

 **The next scene shows, Aggie and Cymopoleia swimming with Kaila, Quinn, and Val. Many tourists would ask if they can swim with Kaila and Cymopoleia. They were allowed if they don't cause trouble. The little kids would ride on Cymopoleia as she gives them a ride around the water. Many people take selfies with Kaila and Cymopoleia and they even took selfies with the D-Squad members.**

"Man, I wish I can be there." A-Bomb said, "That would be cool."

"I'll say." Snotlout flirts at the screen to see pretty girls taking selfies with the mutants.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs rolled their eyes at him as they turn back to the screen.

 **Cymopoleia and Aggie are best of friends and Aggie would learn new things from Cymopoleia. Aquamarine would visit her hatchling to see if she is okay and would play with her and her new friends. Everyone was having a blast with their new friends. Then one day it was change when a group of scientists would discover Kaila and Cymopoleia stardom.**

 **The scene shows a boat that has a monster face, a man with brown hair and blue eyes was leaning at the edge of the boat as he watched a giant mutated lizard swimming around. That mutant is no ordinary mutant. He is the king of monster known as Godzilla. The man's name is Niko Tatopoulos. He is the leader of the analysis team called HEAT. He and his team's job are to stop mutants from attacking any countries. He watched as Godzilla swims on the water.**

"Hey, that's you and the G-Man." Randy said in awe. "I wonder when we'll show up." He mutters.

 **Then Randy Hernandez rushed to him, "Nick! You won't believe this!" he said.**

"AWESOME!" Randy cheered and the HEAT team facepalm at him.

 **Nick was confused until he and Randy went inside to see the other team members, Monique Dupre, Mendel Craven and Elsie Chapman. They were watching someone on TV and it reviled to be Audrey Timmonds, on the background, were many people taking pictures of something.**

 **"This is Audrey Timmonds reporting live at Jurassic World's beach." She spoke, "In this single amusement park is the home of two mutants called Kaila and Cymopoleia."**

Audrey smiles at herself at the screen when she's reporting a big news and Animal was glad that his camera isn't broken yet.

"Lucky." Randy mutters with his arms crossed.

 **"Two mutants living in that park, what kind of people would be able to have those?" Mendel asked.**

 **"I don't know, but it sounds cool." Randy grins.**

 **The camera zooms over to Quinn, Aggie, and Val playing with Cymopoleia. "Excuse me?" Audrey asked the girls. They turn and look at her.**

 **"Yes?" Quinn asked.**

 **"I want to ask a few questions about that mutant." Audrey points at the water mutant.**

 **"That's Cymopoleia," Quinn points at Cymopoleia, "She's a young adult and she's like a sister to us."**

 **Audrey nodded, "So, what she can do?" then Cymopoleia came behind them and uses her water abilities to bring Audrey and the camera man name Animal to her back with the three girls and some other tourists. She swims off in full speed. Audrey holds on tight while Animal screams on the background. Audrey was able to speak while enjoying the ride, "This Audrey Timmonds signing off! Whoa!" Cymopoleia zooms through the water while Animal turns off his camera.**

 **The screen turns off and the HEAT team was shocked to hear that, "I don't believe this." Nick mutters.**

 **Randy nodded, "I know! How come Audrey didn't invite us to Jurassic World with her and Animal!"**

"You're disappointed by that?" Marco asked in annoyance. "Aren't you shocked to see a giant mutant there?"

"Dude, I see giant mutants on the job." Randy said coolly.

 **Everyone rolled their eyes, "No, Randy, Nick means that how three girls can tame those giant beasts?" Elsie said.**

 **Randy shrugs, "Mind control?" Randy guessed.**

"No." Quinn, Val and Aggie spoke unison.

"What? Val has powers so it's must be mind control." Randy points out.

"Hey! Leave my niece out of this!" Owen yelled out causing Randy to shrink.

 **Nick shook his head, "Whatever they did to make those mutants tame, we better check it out."**

 **Then suddenly the phone rang and Elsie picks it up, "Hello?" she answered and then gives it to Nick, "It's Major Hicks."**

 **Nick takes the phone and answered, "What is it, Major?"**

 **"Sorry if I'm disturbing your work, Worm-Guy, but we need your help on Rio." Hicks said, "There's some reports that hunters were being abducted by some giant bird like mutant. I need you and your team to investigate."**

 **Nick nodded, "We're on it," he hangs up the phone before looking at his team, "Change of plans, we're heading to Rio."**

 **"Sweet!" Randy grins as he puts on a pair of shades.**

"Oh boy." Jack Darby mutters out.

 **Meanwhile, Quinn was at her room packing the things she needs to go to Rio. The D-Squad is going there to have concert with a special guest star. Aggie was on her room. Aggie's room is Scottish design. Aggie was ready to go to Rio. Kaila is coming with them since she didn't want another incident like the one in Scotland. She's still mad at those hunters and she really, really wants to kill them for hurting her babies. Aggie and Quinn tried to reason with her but with a firm snort the final decision is made. Kaila must come whenever her babies are going on a trip together. So, without a choice, the girls agreed that Kaila comes along on their trip as well as Cymopoleia.**

"Wow, overprotective mom you got there." Kevin Eleven said.

"Kevin," Gwen scolded.

Then they heard the door knock. D stood up and announced, "Everyone. Two more of my friends are coming over. Please welcome Yugure no Shiryo and SpikedTankedmaster300."

The door opens to reveal Yugure no Shiryo and SpikedTankedmaster300. Ruff flirts at them dreamily as they sit with D's members. D looks at everyone and announced, "Alright. Now, I may remind you that these two are deadly like my other friends so be warned."

Everyone nodded and resumes watching the show.

 **The D-Squad got on their jet along with Monica. The jet flew off while Kaila and Cymopoleia swim after the jet. The jet landed at the airport and the D-Squad got out. They were greeted by their fans as they got on a limo. They got in and were heading to their hotel. Once they did, they all went to their rooms. Jay and Mike share their room, Sofia and Alex has theirs, and Aggie, Quinn and Val share their room.**

 **The scene shows the beach, Aggie was sitting under the shady umbrella while Val, wearing a sunhat, builds a sandcastle with Monica helping. Alex and Sofia were reading books. Mike and Jay decided to go for a walk. Jay would wear his human disguise and that means he is wearing a combat pants, boots and his shades on. Quinn was playing volleyball with some teens and she is winning, again.**

Everyone was impressed by Quinn's skills. Some of the athletic people wanted to challenge Quinn to a match and some of the Yautja fathers wonders if Quinn can be a worthy and honorable bride for their sons in the future but this means their sons must fight to the death to win her heart to do it.

 **Val finished making her sandcastle. She was about to get a flag from her bag, a gust of wind blew her hat away. Val gasps as she grabs her bag before she got up and chases her hat while Monica was inside the sandcastle, chirping in confusion.**

Monica gives Val a look, thinking why did she left her at the castle. Val gave her and apologetic look, but Monica can forgive her if she feeds her toast.

 **Val chases her hat, but it landed on someone. Val stopped on her track as she looks at a boy about two years older than her with her hat on. The boy removes her hat and Val got a good look at him. He's a bit taller than her and he has black spiky hair and brown eyes. His skin is tan and is wearing dark blue swim trunks. He looks at Val and then her hat and then Val again. He gives her hat back with a smile, "Here." He said.**

 **Val smiles and takes her hat back and puts it on, "Thank you." She thanks.**

 **The boy smiles at her, "By the way, what's your name?"**

 **"My name is Val, what about you?" Val tilts her head.**

 **The boy hesitated but answered, "My name is Al," he answered, "So…what brings you here?"**

 **Val smiles, "I'm here with my friends to go on a concert."**

 **Al smiles, "So am I!" he said, "I'm going to a concert tonight too."**

 **Val smiles happily, "That sounds fun!"**

 **Al smiles too and said, "Do you want to have a tour?" he asked while his face blushed a little, "I know this place very well."**

 **Val smiles and nodded, "Okay! I'll leave a message for my friends."**

 **Al smiles and nodded as he holds Val's hand and shows her around Rio. Val texted her friends about her hanging out with a boy name Al.**

"Awe…" every female human population cooed at the sight of the two together. Owen, Smaug, Assassin, Val's Raptor Squad (Red, Scar, Talon, and Uri) and Thranduil gave a blank look at the screen. Not liking Val with a boy that she barely knows.

"Okay, when this is over, I'm going to have a little chat with Al." Owen mutters plainly. His overprotective dad/uncle mode was on as well as Thransuil's and Smaug's. Val's Raptor Squad doesn't trust other males so easily when they wanted to be mates with their Alpha. If Al wants to be in the pack, he must deal with them first.

Val, on the others hand, was curious about Al since he's the only boy closes to her age. Val turns to Quinn and asked, "Is he going to be my friend?"

Quinn turns to her and asked, "A friend or a boyfriend?"

"None." Smaug, Owen, and Thranduil said unison as they stared at the scene blankly.

 **Meanwhile, HEAT team was at the Bird Center. It was run by a man name Pablo Coal. He made sure that all the birds are protected, and he was the one who call the military for help. Pablo and Nick shook hands, "Olá," Pablo greeted, "You must be HEAT."**

 **Nick nodded, "That's right." He said, "You said that there was a giant mutant bird."**

 **Pablo nodded, "Yes, it came down from the sky and took the hunters. I don't know where it took them, but it was too fast for me to see."**

"Awesome!" Tuff yelled out, "Hey. If you find the giant bird, can you roast it?" Tuff suggested. Chicken gave him a nervous look as she made chicken sounds. "I didn't mean in you Chicken."

Legolas and some elves stared at him strangely. "Why's he talking to a chicken?" Legolas asked in disturbance.

"Maybe he has a mental problem." Mike suggested.

 **Nick nodded, "So tell me about this mutated bird."**

 **"It is a black-collared hawk with dark brown feathers and coal eyes." Pablo described, "It's wings are made like steels."**

 **Nick nodded, "We should investigate it."**

 **They nodded and went to the forest. They saw many birds flying about and somewhere nesting at trees. "There are sure a lot of birds here." Randy commented.**

"You're in the jungle, what else you're supposed to see?" Owen asked, earning some chuckles at the audience.

 **Pablo chuckles, "Yes, they are but the mutant was a surprise."**

 **"Maybe it was experimented," Elsie suggested.**

 **"Could be," Nick rubs his chin. Then they heard screams for help. They rushed towards the scream and then gunfire was heard. Once they did, they saw the mutated bird. They saw three people shooting at it but not avail. The mutated creature let out high pitch shriek that can shattered glass. Everyone covered their ears as the mutated bird starts soaring to the sky and with one swipe with its wing, metal like feathers stabbed to the ground. They all dodge just in time as they watched it ready to attack them.**

 **Then there was a loud roar that belongs to the King of Monsters, Godzilla.**

 **Randy cheers when Godzilla came from the jungle, "Alright G-Man! He's gonna smoke that overgrown chicken!"**

Tuff's chicken lets out loud squawk when she heard that, everyone ignores it and watched the screen.

 **Godzilla let out a challenging roar. The mutant shrieks at him. It's a bit smaller than Godzilla but it was a fast flier. It fires its steel feathers. Godzilla uses his hide to shield his family. The feathers bounced off his scales. Godzilla fires at it but it dodges his fire just in time. The three men fired at the mutant, but they made it angrier. The mutated bird grabbed two of the men in its talon and swatted the last one with its wing. It took off with the screaming men in its talons.**

 **Nick and the others checked the injured man and discovered that he's a poacher. Pablo asked angrily, "What are you thinking?"**

 **The man grunted but said, "We needed the money." He said before passing out.**

Everyone stared at the screen, stealing birds for money, really? That is so low. The Yautjas believed that stealing small birds were no worthy hunts, they should have hunted the worthy pray.

Hiccup turns to D. "Hey, D?" D glanced at him, "Why do they want to capture those birds?"

D looks at him and explains. "Those birds you saw are called birds of paradise, and they are worth of fortune."

Fishlegs asked, "Why?"

"Because they're being hunted for their colorful plumage, which is used in various dresses and rituals, causing them to be endangered. Not only that, habitat destruction, mainly deforestation is also a threat to their survival."

Carl nodded, "She is right, because of that, animals from other species also suffered the same faith. That is why people who have kind hearts try and stop this and protect innocent animals." Everyone felt sorry for the birds as they return to the screen.

 **Pablo sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose and said, "I will call the police for this."**

 **"You do that while we search for the hawk." Nick said as he looks at the sky where the mutant disappeared.**

 **The scene shows Val and Al were walking around the city. Angelo wears a red shirt and a baseball hat with a red number 1 printed on it. Al shows Val the best sights, making her gasp and awe in amazement. He then leads her to the jungle where she saw many birds.**

 **"They're so many!" Val awed.**

 **Al nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I always come here for relaxing time and they make funky beats." He said as he pointed out that birds make amazing sounds.**

Barry smirks at the screen, "It looks like Val is enjoying her time with Al." He said to Owen who gave him a glare.

"Shut up, Barry, shut up." Owen mutters out angrily.

 **Val giggles and nodded. Then they heard a loud shriek. Val gasps when a giant mutant land in front of them. Val hides behind Al, "Who is that?"**

 **Al smiles, "This is Steelwing," he gestured the giant mutant. "He was a black-collared hawk. I found him as a hatchling when I was five. I took care of him ever since and once he was older, I let him go. He would visit me in the forest now and then until one day he came back, and he was huge! He's been like that for about two months."**

Nick's eyes widen in shock, "Loyalty." He said out-loud. Everyone turns to him, "Steelwing must've created a bond of loyalty towards Al and will do anything to protect him."

 **Val awed at Steelwing. The mutated hawk looks at Val and made a small shriek before nuzzling her. Val giggles and pats his beak. Steelwing looks at Al before making a sly grin at him. Al and Val were confused at his grin when suddenly he uses his wings to bring Val and Al together. Al and Val started blushing like crazy.**

Everyone, minus the serious ones, Smaug, Val's raptor squad, Owen, and Thranduil, bursts into fist of laughter at the scene, Steelwing did a great match making. Owen mumbles angrily, "Great. Now he has back up.

 **Al moves away with his face red, "Steelwing! I barely know her!" Steelwing let out a laugh like shriek while Val covers her face with her hands. Those two are gonna be a cute couple in nearby future.**

 **Meanwhile, Jay was sniffing the air for the scent of Val while the others followed him. Quinn was reading the text message that Val left for them. "A wonder why Val went with a boy," Aggie wonders.**

 **Quinn shrugs, "I don't know but we should find her before Owen freaks out that Val went on a date with a boy that she doesn't know."**

 **"Why?" Aggie looks at her sister.**

 **"Because Owen…gets protective sometimes," Quinn said.**

 **Jay snorts, "More like every day." He said before leading them toward the jungle.** **The others looked at him before catching up with him in the jungle.**

Owen gave Jay a blank look, "Wow, Jay, thank you for the complement." He said sarcastically, "I feel so loved."

"De nada." Jay said casually yet seriously as he took a drink on water.

 **Meanwhile, Nick and his team were searching for the mutated hawk. Godzilla was somewhere searching for it too. "How hard is to find a big chicken?" Randy complains.**

 **"Maybe it flied south for the winter?" Mendel suggested.**

 **Pablo shook his head, "If it then how come it was never seen by others?"**

 **Then they heard a loud shriek from up ahead. Looking at each other, they followed the sound. Once they did, they saw the mutated hawk with two kids.**

Smaug, Thranduil, Owen, and Val's raptor squad, stared at the scene blankly. They really hate it when they see Val with a boy that she barely knows. Val, on the other hand, tilts her head curiously, was she and Al friends or not?

 **"Oh no!" Elsie yelled in fear.**

 **"What are these children doing there?!" Monique's eyes were wide in shock. The mutant saw them and narrowed its eyes before standing between the two kids and the adults. It let out a shriek and was ready for battle. Then Godzilla came with a loud roar and Randy cheered, "Alright! The G-Man is ready for a rematch!"**

 **Godzilla fired his atomic fire. The mutated hawk's feathers turned hard before shielding itself and the two kids. Once the fire was gone, the mutant hawk fired its feathers at Godzilla. Godzilla uses his tail to send the feathers to another direction. He charges at the mutant when suddenly a human like figure exploded out from the undergrowth and gives Godzilla a punch on the face. Godzilla crashed to ground while the others were shocked to see that.**

 **Once Godzilla's vision cleared, he saw was human, but it wasn't human. The male had blood red raptor eyes, raptor feet and has claws. He growled at Godzilla, bearing his sharp teeth at him. Then other humans came to him and the two children went to them. Randy saw them and immediately said, "No way, those are the D-Squad members."**

 **Alex nodded, "That's right and the one that punch Godzilla was Jay." She gestured the human and raptor hybrid.**

The Audience stared at the scene in full shock, they all turn towards Jay, who was staring at the scene boringly, turns to them with a questionable look. "Qué?"

"Dude!" Zak exclaims, "How did you do that?"

Jay turns back to the screen and answered, "That's a secret."

 **Val and Al went to them, "How'd you find us?" Val asked.**

 **They pointed at Jay who was still glaring at Godzilla. Nick went to them and asked, "Do you know this mutant?"**

 **Al nodded, "Yeah, he's my friend and his names is Steelwing." He gestured the mutant hawk. Steelwing lowers his head as Al pats his beak.**

 **"Did your friend ever tell you that he was kidnapping hunters?" Ellie asked.**

 **"He has too. He was protecting his jungle." Al pats Steelwing's beak.**

"And he's doing a pretty good job to." Spiderman/Peter Parker said.

 **Randy looks at Al carefully and his eyes widen in realization, "You're Angelo Z!"**

 **Al froze and looks at Randy in shock, "What?"**

 **"You're Angelo Z! The famous young singer Rio! I love your songs!"**

 **"Wait, aren't you the special guest star that we have to sing at the concert tonight?" Mike asked.**

"Wait what!?" Owen almost yelled out. He points at Al/Angelo. "You're telling me that he's a superstar!"

"It's a miracle!" Razorblade67/ Klawlers yelled out causing some audience to laugh.

Owen groans in annoyance while Smaug, Thranduil, and Val's raptor squad glares at the screen.

 **Al or Angelo nodded, "Yes."**

 **"And why didn't you tell Val?" Quinn looks at him.**

 **Angelo answered, "I wanted a friend that doesn't care that I'm famous."**

 **"Val's famous," Jay answered, "There's nothing wrong with that."**

 **Val holds his hand, "I'll still be your friend if you want." Val smile.**

 **Angelo smiles and nodded. Then they heard two roars. They looked up as they saw Kaila and Cymopoleia coming towards them. Godzilla's eyes widen in shock to see his mate alive after that dreaded battle of the mutant turtle. Kaila was shocked to see her mate to and went to him. The two nuzzled their heads together before letting go. Kaila saw her girls were okay and lowers her snout to nuzzle them. Godzilla saw this and lowers his snout and sniff at the three girls. They smell just like him and Kaila and believe that they are his and Kaila's hatchlings. With his tongue, he gives them a big lick. The three girls were surprise and let out a shriek of laughter.**

"Okay, that's disgusting." Scarlet Spider/Ben Riley mutters out.

Lelouch-Strife chuckled. "True, but it's nor-"

 ***BOOM! ***

Everyone was surprise from an explosion coming from the door. D paused the show as they all turn to see the entrance covered in smoke before a red streak coming out from it and lands on the table of D's and her friends. Everyone watched as D stared blankly at the figure who slowly stood up and revealed as…

"DEADPOOOL! YEAH!" the figure known as Deadpool sings out loudly with his arms wide. Every marvel superhero groans at him in annoyance. Out of all the anti-superheroes, Deadpool had to come in. This is will be hell.

D sighs in annoyance as she looks at Deadpool with a bored expression on her face. "What are you doing here, Deadpool?"

Deadpool points his index finger near D's nose who glanced at it with no expression on her face. "Why didn't you invite me to this party!?" Deadpool whines.

D rolled her eyes in annoyance and looks at Deadpool. "The reason why I didn't invite you, is because you're annoying and destructive and this isn't a party."

Deadpool fall on his knees and puts his hands together as his mask's eyes were leaking with fake tear. "Oh please! Let me stay and watch with you guys! I promise to be good!"

D glanced at the marvel heroes who were doing x signs with their arms and shaking their heads, pleading her to say no. D thinks about it and said. "I don't know…you're not good at being behave…in fact, you have never been a kind and good hero."

Deadpool stood up and exclaims, "YES I CAN!" He lifts and index finger and said. "I'll prove it! I'll sit down and act like a good boy!" He then did his begging position. "Please, please! Let me watch with you guys!"

D looks around and saw the marvel heroes begging her to say no. But, D simply said to Deadpool. "You can watch, but remember this. I'm watching you."

Deadpool jumps in glee, "YES!"

"NO!" All the marvel heroes yelled in shock, anger, and maybe fear. But D simply raised her hand to silence them.

"Just return to the screen, we will deal with Deadpool." She said.

The marvel heroes groaned again while Deadpool cheers happily, "YYAAYYY!" He bounced in happiness. He then stops before he realizes something. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

D sighs in annoyance. "What did you forget this time?"

Deadpool points at the open entrance and said. "Someone was looking for this guy name…Max Steel and wants to kill him."

D's eyes widen a bit. "Wait what?"

Max's and Steel's eyes widen when they heard that and then something was charging in. Max and Steel panicked when their worst enemy came out, it was Mega Elementor!

"MAX STEEL!" Mega Elementor roared as he charges towards Max and Steel.

"AH!" Max and Steel yelled in shock and fear. But before anything could happen, D, who's chin was resting on both of her hands, spoke the names of each of her members.

"Lelouch-Strife, Crimson Commando, Klawlers, attack mode two point five." D's eyes turned into crimson red when she gave that order. Lelouch-Strife, Crimson Commando, and Klawlers jumped out of their seats and attack Mega Elementor. Lelouch-Strife summons a fireball and aimed it at Mega Elementor. It exploded, causing Mega Elementor to fall backward. Crimson Commando summons two blasters and fired red laser bullets at Mega Elementor. Mega Elementor got shot multiple time and was pushed backward. Klawlers transforms into a Grootslang and wraps himself on Mega Elementor, squeezing them tightly. Eventually, Mega Elementor turns into Water and escaped before reforming and then turn into Fire. D narrowed her eyes before saying to her other friends' name. "Yugure no Shiryo, SpikedTankedmaster300, Felsblock, attack hydra formation." The three jumped out of their seats and attacked. Yugure no Shiryo summons his dragon claw gauntlets and slashes Mega Elementor. SpikedTankedmaster300 summons a flaming sword and helps Yugure no Shiryo with Mega Elementor. The two distracted Mega Elementor and Felsblock tackles him towards the wall, Mega Elementor crashes to the wall, causing a big crater. Mega Elementor falls on their knees and tries to stand up, but D lets out another order.

"Endarei, Gage, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, delta force."

Finally, Endarei stood from her seat and her eyes turned into dragon eyes. She snaps her arm at Mega Elementor and an unknown force sends them flying back to the wall, to create a bigger crater. Endarei brings them out of the wall with her force as they crash to the ground, Gage runs around them, to create a hurricane. Everyone watched in shock as they heard Mega Elementor yelling out stop, and Gage did, causing Mega Elementor to fall, but before they could hit the ground, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier took out a shotgun and fired a red glowing bullet at Mega Elementor, causing to be separate into three. Fire was combined with Water, Wind was combined by Earth, but Metal had no partner.

"Darkwarp, Dramaking14, Akana45, capture and contain." D said.

Dramaking14 jumped high in the air and took out an ankylosaur style club and hits Wing and Earth, causing them to be separate. Akana45's hands sparked and releases a stream of electricity at Water and Fire, it shocked them before causing them to be separated. Darkwarp activates his sharingan and summons a Susanoo and grabs the Elementors and squeezes them tight, they struggle from the hold, but couldn't break free. D stood up from her seat as she walks towards them followed by Wanli8970 and Allison. D looks at Darkwarp with a nod, Darkwarp nodded and lowers the Elementors to face D's blank face. D lifts her hand up and summons a ring. Everyone watched as she snaps her fingers and points at the Elementors. The ring multiply into five before zooming towards each of the Elementors. The rings attached themselves on their necks like collars and turned into the color of the elements. D snaps her fingers again and Darkwarp deactivates his Susanoo, and drops the Elemetors. They were about to get up when suddenly D said. "Sit."

And so, they did, they sit on the ground by an unknown force and tried to stand, but couldn't. D walks towards them with her serious face. "Listen carefully, Elementors, this base is my home. And I don't like it when someone tries and destroy my home, and my guest, over a stupid revenge or grudge. Now, do me a favor, and behave like the obedient Ultralinks and Megalink, capeesh?!" D's crimson eyes glowed dangerously. The Elemtors glared at her, but D's glare was deadlier. Growling, they agreed, D's eyes returned to normal before turning to Deadpool, who was eating the food on their table. He stops eating and turns to D with a confuse look on his face.

"Wha?" He asked with mouthful of food.

"Who else did you bring?" D asked as she and her friends return to their seats. Deadpool gets off the table and points at the door.

"Their friends." Deadpool said stupidly. Chomp, Blast, Prism, and Ultralinks came in. D watches them entered and lets out an annoyed sigh before snapping her fingers so another table appeared.

"All of you sit there, and if any of you starts a fight, pray that your death will be painless." D warned as the Ultralinks and Elementors went to the table. Max, Steel, and N-Tek agents were wary at them as the Ultralinks and Megalinks glared at them.

Deadpool sits next to Val, Quinn, and Aggie, who gave him a disturbed look. Deadpool smiles under his mask and greeted them cheerfully, "Hi!"

The girls give him a weak greeting as D clears her throat and said. "So, without any further interruption…back to the show!" D starts the movie, and everyone watched.

 **Pablo looks at Steelwing and said, "I think we have a new ranger in the jungle." He looks at Angelo, "If it's okay with you?"**

 **Angelo smiles and nodded, "Yeah! He'll protect the animals here and he only eats fish."**

 **Pablo smiles and nodded. Sofia spoke, "We should he back, the concert starts tonight."**

 **"We'll meet you there once we get the hunters that Steelwing captured." Nick said.**

 **"He always put his prey on top of a mountain." Angelo said, "He'll show you the way."**

 **Nodding, everyone left to do their thing. Monique flies the chopper where Steelwing's nest was. It was cave inside on top of a mountain. They saw the hunters there, injured, but alive. They were sent to jail and once they are done, they went to the concert at the beach tonight. Kaila, Godzilla and Cymopoleia were at the water and many tourists weren't afraid because they saw Kaila and Cymopoleia are not a threat. Steelwing landed close to the water as they watch the concert begin. HEAT and Pablo were there to watch the concert.**

Miko almost shriek with glee, she was going to see a concert here! As Miko bounces happily on her seat, the others watched curiously on what's going to happened, well, almost everyone. Owen, Smaug, Thranduil, and Val's raptor squad were not happy at the scene where Val was going to be with Angelo. They have their eyes on him, if he wants to go near Val, he has to go through them first.

 **The scene shows a spotlight shines down on Angelo, wearing a red hooded jacket with a black shirt inside, blue baggie pants, black sneakers and a golden necklace with a letter A.**

 **"Hello Rio!" Angelo said at the microphone. Everyone cheered, "I want to say thank you for everyone being here. To this day will be a donation for every animal center to protect all the wildlife and singing with me are the D-Squad!"**

 **The light shines to revile the members. Val was wearing a blue dress with a white jacket. The others wear awesome clothes for the concert.**

 **"Let's do this!" Angelo smile. The D-Squad started playing their instruments as Angelo sings.**

 *** Rio by Ester Dean***

 **(Angelo)**

 **Let me take you to Rio, Rio  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo  
Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na!**

 **Everyone started dancing to the beat of Angelo's singing. He maybe seven but he is a star!**

 **All in together now,  
Hey like the weather now!  
(Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!)**  
 **Right here, show me now.  
You know how to put it down. **  
**(Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!)  
You gotta light girl, turn it on,  
Here's mine, turn me on  
(Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!)**

Everyone, except for the serious ones and emotionless ones, clapped to the beat. Miko and A-Bomb were bouncing with glee as they listen to the song happily.

 **You gotta wild side.  
Let it out, I'm a make you bring it out!  
(Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!)  
Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now just move your body girl.  
Work it to the floor  
Let your body go now, now, now, oh oh oh!**

 **Then five beautiful Brazilian female dancers, wearing festival clothes, started dancing with Angelo and Val.**

Snotlout, Tuff, and Nova/Sam alexander, eyes widen in shock, but soon it was all replaced by flirting. They look at the dancers dreamily happily.

"Best. Show. Ever." Snotlout said dreamily and the two agreed dreamily.

Everyone rolled their eyes at them minus Val who just looked at the screen curiously along with the annoying Deadpool.

 **Let me take you to Rio, Rio.  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle,  
Eagle and we can chill in my gazebo,  
Gazebo, oh oh oh oh oh, na na na!  
Let me take you to Rio, Rio.  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle,  
eagle and we can chill in my gazebo,  
gazebo, oh oh oh oh oh, na na na!"**

 **See that you liken' now  
By the way you're dancin' now  
(Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!)  
Go ahead and make it count.  
Move your body, make it count.  
(Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!)**

 **You gotta light girl, turn it,  
here's mine, turn me on  
(Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!).  
You gotta wild side, let it out,  
I'm a make you bring it out  
(Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!).  
Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now.  
Just move your body girl.  
Work it to the floor. Let your body go now, now, now, oh oh oh!**

 **Steelwing and Cymopoleia dance into the air with amazing grace while the people cheered for them.**

Steelwing and Cymopoleia roared/shriek happily when they saw themselves dancing on the screen, they wanted to join in, but they have to watch and enjoy. Smaug, Thranduil, Owen, and Val's raptor squad watched the screen blankly, not liking the show one bit.

 **Let me take you to Rio, Rio.  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo  
Oh oh oh oh, na na na!  
Let me take you to Rio, Rio.  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle,  
Eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh, na na na!"**

 **Angelo and Val jumped in front, making everyone cheer louder.**

 **Let me take you to Rio.  
Show you all around de janeiro.  
Keep your back down, be like a drummer.  
Go your light shine, girl you know you wanna.  
Da-da-da-da-da, da-da-dance.  
Girl you know you wanna.  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-dance, oh oh oh oh!"**

 **Let me take you to Rio, Rio.  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle,  
Eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,  
Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na.  
Let me take you to Rio, Rio.  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle,  
Eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh oh, na na na."**

 **Angelo and Val sing together and dance to the beat.**

 **Get it one more time.  
Let me take you to Rio, Rio.  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle,  
eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo  
Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na!  
Let me take you to Rio, Rio.  
Fly'o the ocean like an eagle,  
Eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo  
Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na! **

**Then fireworks came from the sky while Steelwing and Cymopoleia dance in the sky with the fireworks. Angelo and Val started dancing together. They laugh happily when they dance together. Aggie saw this and leans over to Quinn as they continued playing.**

 **"Do ye think Owen will get protective when he finds out that Val has a crush on somebody?" she asked loudly.**

 **Quinn grins and said happily, "Maybe!" the two girls laugh as they continued playing while watching the two kids dance together.**

"Who side are you two on?!" Owen narrowed his eyes at the two girls, who were looking at him innocently. Aggie and Quinn looked at each other before saying unison.

"Val and Angelo!" The two laughs happily, some of the audience joins in while Owen gave them an annoyed look.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I was super busy, I got Saturday classes for four weeks with no breaks and I didn't have time with my writing, sorry again.**

 **I will post more soon, review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Mutants 4

**Here's the next chapter and the voice characters of my Ocs.**

 **Val: Sloane Murray  
Quinn: Tara Strong  
Mike: Elijah Wood  
Jay: Wilmer Valderrama  
Aggie: Maia Mitchell  
Gem: Eden Sher  
Sofia: Keke Palmer  
Alex:** **Chloe Grace Moretz**

* * *

 **Mutants 4**

 **The scene shows Val was watching the I-Rexes and Spinos relaxing at their home. She was at the window watching them. She feels safe when she's around them. When she's around with her friends and family, she could feel a bond but with other people that she didn't befriend yet. They feel like total strangers to her. She doesn't tell anyone about this because she feels like she doesn't belong with the people here and her heart tells her to be somewhere else. Val touched the glass with her hands and looks at her reflection. She looks like a regular little girl but inside she has abilities that were unknown to man-kind and she wanted answers.**

Everyone was looking at the screen with questionable looks on their face, why was Val looking at her reflection. Gray Mitchell looks at D and asked. "Hey, D?" D looks at him. "Why is Val looking at her reflection."

"Val wants to know what is she." D explains, "She has secrets that hasn't been answered."

Spiderman/Peter Parker looks at D with wide eyes. "Wait! Val doesn't know what she is?"

D nodded, "Yes, her family history remains unknown."

 **The scene shows Nick coming in, and went beside Val. He and his team live at Jurassic World now since Godzilla wouldn't leave his new family, so they must move. Simon didn't mind. After all, Godzilla made more attractions when Quinn, Val and Aggie ride on him. The HEAT team's base is a log cabin that has many computers and technology that was provided by Simon and it was at a cliff. Randy likes their new base since it has many new stuff. Nick became partners with Carl and Wu. Mendel and Randy made friends Lowery and Vivian since they know machines and computers. Elsie and Monique became friends Claire.**

D pause the show, "If you all are wondering why Nick is there. It's because the HEAT team lives at Jurassic World now."

"We live at Jurassic World!" Randy cheers. "This is awesome!"

"No fair!" Miko and A-Bomb yelled unison as D starts the show.

 **Nick looks at Val and said, "So…you raised Ivy and Iris?" he asked, trying to make a conversation with the little girl. He got a small nod from Val as she watched her hybrids resting. Nick felt awkward around her as if she was from another planet.**

 **Nick was about to speak when Elsie came in, "Nick! We got a call from Hicks in North America saying about giant vines growing on towns."**

 **Nick nodded, "Tell the team to get ready." He said before glancing down at Val, "You stay here with Quinn and Aggie. We'll be back."**

 **Val tilts her head and nodded. Nick and Elsie left and went to the base. Val went to the door that leads to the paddock. She opens it and closed behind. She went downstairs and goes over to the hybrids and went over to a sleeping Assassin. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red. His brother Hunter shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

"Wow, you're not thinking of waking that big guy up…are you?" Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales asked nervously as he watched the screen of Val going near Assassin.

Val turns to him and said, "Assassin is not that bad."

Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales made a blank face under his mask. "Yeah, naming him 'Assassin' isn't a bad name." He said. Then there was a dangerous growl. Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales looks up with wide eyes when he saw Assassin giving him a dangerous look. Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales stared at Assassin in full fear, but was able to whispers out. "Help."

Val blinks at Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales before taking out her whistle and blows at it. Assassin heard the whistle and turns to see Val, using her whistle to call him back and telling him not to attacked Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales. Assassin sighs through his nose before heading back to his area, but before he whacks Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales's on the head with his tail, causing him to knock out from his seat while the rest were shocked to see that.

 **On the screen, Val went to Assassin and climbs on his muzzle. Assassin woke up and watched Val climbing on his muzzle before sleeping. Grunting, Assassin went to sleep again. He didn't mind Val on his muzzle. She's like a warm blanket.**

The people who didn't know Val's secret awed at the scene, that little girl can handle a big creature with ease.

 **The scene shows the forest in North America, the town's people were leaving, and the houses were filled with vines. HEAT team came and investigates the town.**

 **Randy let out a whistle, "Looked at all these vines,"**

 **Nick saw Hicks coming out from the jeep, "Good to see you Worm-Guy."**

 **Nick nodded, "What happen here?"**

 **"Couple months ago, there was a laboratory up on that mountain. They were part of a research group that was trying to make fertilizer to make plants grow faster but the experiment gone wrong and it caused this." He gestured the vines.**

 **Nick nodded and went to the vines. He removes a leaf from it and in a few seconds a new leaf grew. He mutters out, "Interesting…" he turns to his team, "Let's find out more about this weed."**

 **They nodded and search of the mutated plant. But they didn't know that on a cliff a black paw stepped close to the edge. It revealed to be a black male wolf but bigger like a dire wolf. His eyes were scarlet red as he looks at the humans' bellow. He turns and walks away towards the shadow of the trees. Bellow the town, the vines began to turn dark green and started to grow more.**

"Wow! That was awesome!" Miko yelled out.

Alex turns to her and asked, "The scary wolf or the plant that's growing?"

"Both!" Miko grins happily.

 **Back on Jurassic World, Val woke up in a snap and sat up. She looks down to see Assassin fully awake. She pressed her forehead at his and whispered something. Assassin listens before slowly stood up with Val on his snout before walking towards the exit. He lowers his snout and Val got off before patting him gently as she went to keypad and dial the numbers. Once she did, she wave Assassin before going out while the gate closes behind her. Val brought her whistle to her mouth and blows. An Inostrancevia alexandri with grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body and eyes that are yellow came and lay down. Val gets on her and she runs off towards the beach. She saw Aggie and Quinn with Cymopoleia on the water. Cymopoleia was sleeping while Aggie and Quinn were resting on her back.**

 **Val gets off Ingrid and points at the direction where her house is. She went to them and called out, "There's something wrong on Mr. Tatopoulos's mission."**

 **The three females look at her and then each other. Quinn and Aggie slide off Cymopoleia's wing before walking towards Val, "What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.**

 **"I saw something, like a plant that won't stop growing. It keeps growing whenever it has soil." Val explains.**

"How can you see that without even being there?" Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand asked.

Val just looks at him with a shrug. "I don't know…it just happens."

 **"Val, are ye sure?" Aggie asked.**

 **Val nodded, "Yeah!"**

 **Quinn sighs and text her dad that she, Aggie and Val are going to have a long ride with Cymopoleia. Quinn looks at her friends and said, "Okay, pack up and make sure that Kaila doesn't we're leaving."**

 **Aggie and Val look behind her while Val points behind Quinn and said, "Uh…"**

 **Quinn face dropped and mutters out, "Kaila's right behind me, isn't she?" The two girls nodded as Quinn turns around and frowned to see Kaila giving her the look, "You're coming along, aren't you?"**

 **Kaila nodded before lowering herself so that her children can get on. She is not letting her kids go alone on that trip. Cymopoleia can handle them, but this is serious when it comes in traveling, who knows what predators that will attack her babies if she wasn't there?! The girls got on Kaila before they all went out with Cymophelia. They were going to North America to help Nick and his team.**

"Wow, Kaila is really overprotective on you girls." Jack said.

"It's a mother's instincts." Nick explains, "Females are protective with their youngs until they're old enough to take care of themselves."

"That will take time." Max said.

 **Meanwhile, Nick and his team were at the mountains searching for the lab that was destroyed. Once they did, they saw it half destroyed and has plants all around it.**

 **"Man, these guys need to call a gardener." Randy said.**

"Yeah, a professional gardener." Ben Tennison said.

"With a Weed Wacker." Kevin added.

"A Really Big Weed Wacker." Miko added loudly.

 **Elsie gathered some samples and then notices scorch marks that look like a wolf's paws. "Nick, look at this?" Elise shows him the scorch marks, "The scientists were not just making fertilizers."**

 **Nick looks at the scorch marks and said, "They were creating a mutant!"**

 **"A mutant that has pyrokinesis," Elsie said. "Whatever the scientists were doing, it was an epic fail." She looks at the building.**

"What's pyrokessence?" Tuff asked stupidly.

D explains to the idiotic Viking. "Pyrokinesis is an ability to control fire with your mind."

"REALLY?!" Tuff exclaims as he looks at his sister and stared at her with wide eyes while his brows twitch often. Everyone stared at him in confusion while the HTTYD crew face palm or rolled their eyes. Ruff got annoyed at his brother and punched him so hard that he fell off his seat.

 **The scene shows Randy when he saw something moving. He looks at the vine that jiggles a bit and then suddenly giant vines sprang out from the ground and attacked the humans. Luckily, they dodged in time. Monique started shooting with her gun. The soldiers followed and fired as well, but the vines keep coming and growing.**

 **"Mendel, call Godzilla!" Nick said. Mendel use Nigel the robot to call Godzilla until a vine smashed the robot. Mendel was sad, but the call was sent, and Godzilla came out of the forest and roar at the vine. He uses his atomic breath to burn the vines, but they keep growing. Monique and the militaries fired their guns at the vines, but they were getting stronger.**

 **They need help, big time.**

"Wow! Did not see that coming." Steel yelled out before turning to Max, "But that was petty cool."

"Steel!" Max scolded a whisper.

Steel raised his arms. "What?"

 **The scene shows Kaila and Cymophelia came to shore and got out of the water before they search for the HEAT team. Kaila has her hatchlings on her back as they search for her mate and his family. Kaila made sure that her hatchlings are safe and keeping an eye at them especially little Val. The forest was small to Kaila and Cymophelia since they are big mutants, Val, Aggie and Quinn might get lost at the woods, but they stay close to the mutants. They found a lake and decided to rest there. Quinn and Aggie refill their canteens while Kaila and Cymophelia sniff for Godzilla and HEAT's scent. Val was wondering about in the forest. She saw some chipmunks, birds and squirrels. As she walks, pair of red eyes watched her from the shadows.**

Everyone became tense when they saw the eyes. Val was being hunted down by something, and they don't like it, except for the ones who don't care.

 **Val went to a tree and saw a nest. Curious, Val slowly climbs up the tree. Val carefully climbs up. She's good at climbing thanks to Quinn. Once she reaches to the top, she saw an egg. It was small and alone. It is orange with red and yellow outline. She carefully touched it and felt it cold. Val looks around to feel the eggs mother but couldn't. Feeling sad, Val let a single tear fall from her eye and it touch the egg. It glows a little before starting wiggling.**

 **It then hatched to reveal a hatchling with red, orange and golden yellow feathers. It blinks its amber eyes before looking at Val. It chirps happily as it tries to stand up. Val giggles and picks it up. She can tell that the little bird is a girl, "I'm going to call you Summer."**

"How can she know it's a girl?" Snotlout asked.

"Shut up Snotlout." Astrid said, and he shuts up.

 **Summer chirps happily and Val giggles. But they didn't know a big green vine was coming to them. It was about to grab Val until a black fireball came out of nowhere and evaporates it. Val and Summer were startled, and it cause Val to lose her balance and started to fall with Summer in her hands.**

Everyone gasps in shock as they watch Val falling.

 **Then the scene shows something exploded out from the undergrowth and grabbed Val on her hood of her red jacket and dashes towards where Kaila and the others are.**

Everyone became surprise to see that.

"What was that?!" A-Bomb exclaims.

"Whatever it was I want one!" Tuff yelled with a grin.

 **The scene shows the girls and the two mutants Kaila was the first one to see who was holding her youngest hatchling. It was black male Dire-Wolf but bigger. It has red eyes and its sharp teeth that were holding Val on her hoody. Kaila narrowed her eyes and bared her sharp teeth while letting out a growl. If that wolf hurts her little hatchling, his blood will be spilled.**

"Okay, for some reason, we shouldn't mess with that 'Big Momma.'" Sam Wilson/Falcon said.

"Yeah, no one should mess with her babies." Rocket the talking Raccoon said.

 **Before Kaila could advance, the wolf gently puts Val down and nudges her back to Kaila. Val goes back to the others. Kaila sniffs Val for any injuries but she found Val with a bird. Quinn and Aggie look at the wolf and notices that he is really big. The wolf looks at the two girls before pointing its snout at the mountain.**

" **I think he knows where the others are." Quinn said, "Can you take us to them?"**

 **The wolf nodded and made a dash towards the mountain. Cymopelia lowers her wing so Quinn and Aggie can climb on while Kaila carries Val and Summer. The two big mutants followed the wolf to the mountain and saw the chaos. Godzilla was fighting a giant vine monster while some soldiers and Monique were shooting at it. Kaila and Cymopelia lowered themselves so the hatchlings can get off them. Once they did, Kaila and Cymopelia went to help Godzilla. They let out a roar and the others were shocked to see them. Randy grins, "Alright! K-Girl and C are going for a tag team!"**

"AWESOME!" Ruff, Tuff, Darksteel, Skylynx Snotlout, A-Bomb, and Miko exclaims eagerly and excitingly.

 **The vines advance towards the two. Cymopelia fired indigo plasma blast at them. They evaporated. Kaila let lose a stream of blue fire and it causes more vines to evaporate. Godzilla also uses his atomic fire to burn the vines. Val, Quinn and Aggie were watching in shock and amazement, while Summer just chirps innocently. They wanted to help but the vines keep growing.**

 **"How can they stop those vines from growing?" Quinn asked worriedly.**

"A flamethrower?" Hawkeye suggested, and everyone turn to him with confused or annoyed looks, "What? It's easier to remove them with it."

 **Aggie adjusted her glasses and looks at the scene. The vines keep growing and growing and attacking the mutants and adults. She then looks at building and wonders…**

 **That's it!**

 **"They should attack fae the inside!" Aggie said, "If they attack fae the heart…the attacks will stop!"**

 **"But how are they going to attack from the inside?" Val asked.**

 **Before the three girls could do anything, the wolf leaps out from behind them and dashes towards the building in super speed. It dodges many vines and it let lose a black fireball, everyone shocked to see that.**

"Awesome!" Ruff, Tuff, Darksteel, Skylynx Snotlout, A-Bomb, and Miko yelled out happily.

 **"Where did that mutant come from?" Elsie asked in shock.**

 **"Who cares? As long as he's in our side, he's good!" Randy yelled as he ducks when a vine almost hits him. The wolf uses his black fire to make and entrance as he dashes to the halls. His eyes glow in the dark as he fires at incoming vines. Using his nose, he found where the heart is. Setting his body on fire, the wolf burst the door open and enters. He saw the heart. It looks like a plant like cocoon that is red and green. He went to it until vines sprout out and grabbed the wolf on each of his legs. Growling, the wolf tries to break free, but more vines came and consumes him but before they did. The wolf's eyes glowed brightly until it covers the whole eyes.**

Everyone held their breathes, waiting for what will happen next.

 **The scene shows the vines covered the wolf, until they burst into black flames and withered as the wolf lands on his paws. Narrowing his eyes, the wolf set his fangs on fire and charged at the heart. Outside, the HEAT team and the mutants were trying their best to hold off the vines but suddenly they all stopped. The next thing they knew, the vines exploded causing green slime to fall at them. Val, Quinn, and Aggie duck under the bush as slimes rain down. The others weren't so lucky, they were covered in slime.**

Everyone groans in disgust while some laugh at the scene, finding it amusing.

 **"I'm going to take a long bath when we get home." Elsie said, shaking slime off from her.**

 **Val, Aggie and Quinn came out from the bushes and went to them. "Where's the wolf?" Quinn asked worriedly.**

 **Then at the center of the slime, something moved. They all watched as something stood and shakes off the slime. It revealed the wolf!**

 **"He's alive!" Val cheers as Summer chirps happily. The wolf went to the girls and Quinn and Aggie gave him a hug. Val couldn't because she's holding Summer.**

 **As they let go, the wolf looks at them. "Thank ye fae helping us, lad." Aggie said, "Ye were amazing."**

 **The wolf nodded. Nick and the others were about to approach but the wolf narrowed his eyes and black fire wall came that scared the adults.**

Everyone jumps in surprise to see that happened, except for the Thorston twins, they were cheering at the Firewall.

 **Quinn calms him down, "Hey, it's okay, they're friends."**

 **The wolf stops the firewall, but the adults didn't come to them. Val looks at him and the others, "Can we keep him?" she asked innocently.**

 **They looked at each other's and then to Val's pleading eyes. They tried to resist but no man or woman or animal can say no to her. She always wins. Nick sighs and said, "Fine…you can keep him."**

"No one can so no to those eyes." SpikedTankedmaster300 said, "She always wins."

 **Val then lifts Summer, "And Summer?"**

 **"And Summer," Nick sighs.**

 **The three girls high-fived and Quinn turns to the wolf, "You should have name…how about Sombra?"**

 **The wolf now named Sombra nodded while Kaila, Cymopelia, and Godzilla greeted their new pack member Sombra. Summer is already welcome to the pack since she's a hatchling. The Military cleans up the mess. Turns out, if you kill the heart the other vines will explode into slime. As they were about to leave, Val felt a presence. She turns back to building that is covered in slime and saw something moving. Curious, Val went to it with Summer in her hands. She avoids the slimes and went o parts that have no slimes. Once she did, she saw a small weed like flower, it was wiggling about.**

"It's still alive!" Max yelled out, "How can it be alive when Sombra blew it up!"

"It's actually a she." Lelouch said. "And trust me, that mutant flower can do wonders."

 **Val wonders if it was a baby so she decided to bring it. She saw a rock like bowl that is small but the right side. She digs up the plant and puts the plant on the bowl gently. The plant stopped moving but Val could feel it staring at her. "You're going to live with me and my friends, okay?"**

 **The plant tilts its body before nodding. Val smiles and then felt Sombra besides them. Val looks at him with an innocent face. When he looks at her and the plant, he sighs and lowered himself and Val got on with the plant and Summer.**

 **Sombra lives with Quinn and Aggie. The two girls were allowed to keep him thanks to Marco since he needs someone to guard the house after a Gallimimus almost made a nest in their house. Val was allowed to keep Summer and the mutated plant now named Flora. Owen was okay to let Val keep them as long since she takes good care of Snow, Ingrid, Steven and Spinny as well as the other dinosaurs and hybrids in the park. Carl and Wu would study the new mutants and see if they can explain their DNAs and more. They don't know what bird species Summer is since she is different. But Val didn't care, she just love animals.**

Everyone was curious about this, they wonder what will happen next.

 **The scene shows Val was in her room at the window, she was watering Flora on her flowerpot. Flora would move a bit happily as enjoy the cool water while making cute sounds. Val giggles happily as Flora wraps a little vine on Val's hand and shakes it. Summer was sleeping on a blanket like nest on her desk next to her lamp. She's the sizes as a kitten and she is still unknown to the scientists. As Val finished watering her, Val gently pats her, "I have to go, Flora. Don't worry, Summer and Monica will watch over you." Flora moves a bit before stopping to get some sun. Val gets down from her stool and went out while saying bye to Monica and Summer. She saw Spinny hopping on Steven.**

 **Spinny** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus and his eyes are yellow. And Steven has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow. He's the lazy one but he listens to Val.**

"What are those dinosaurs?" Raf asked.

Wu answered his question. "Well, Spinny is a hybrid called a Spinoraptor, he's part Utahraptor and part Spinosaurus, he was created in Jurassic World for new attraction along with Steven the Stegoceratops, he's part Stegosaurus and Triceratops."

"And you created them in your lab?" Hank Pym/ Antman asked. "Fascinating."

 **Val saw Snow sleeping at the mini garden that Val and Owen made. Val always wanted to grow her own vegetables and Owen helps her out.**

"And who's that?" Miko blurts out.

"That's Snow, she's Mortiferous Raptor." Wu said. "She has the same genes with the I-Rex Sisters but has unknown DNA codes that are still unknown to us."

"And let me guess, you made her?" Hawkeye raised a brow.

Wu shook his head, "No. someone else did, and he's bad news."

 **The scene shows Val wrapping her scarf around her neck before she went over to Ingrid. Ingrid is an Inostrancevia Alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body and yellow eyes. She was created to protect Val and keep her safe like a Guard Dog. Ingrid was waiting for Val and takes her to HEAT base. Val gets on Ingrid before the prehistoric predator dashes out to the base. Ingrid knows that place because she knows that Randy has chilidogs there. Once they did, Val gets off Ingrid as the Inostrancevia Alexandri went over the window that has cooked chilidogs that was being cooled down.**

"Hey! Those are mine!" Randy yells out. He knows those chilidogs are his. Ingrid ignores him as she watches the scene.

 **Val went to the cliff and saw Kaila and Godzilla swimming side by was at swimming around with Quinn and Aggie on her back. Val smiles happily at them and then Nick came.**

 **"Hello Val." Nick greeted as he stands beside her.**

 **"Hi Mr. Tatopoulos," Val greeted but didn't take her eyes off the scene bellow her.**

 **Nick rubs the back of his neck, "…I was wondering if you can tell me about your abilities since you don't talk much about it."**

 **Val didn't look at him. She doesn't want to talk about her powers. Elsie came, "Nick, we got a call from Hicks in South Pole. He said he found something interesting."**

 **Nick nodded. "Alright, tell them we're coming."**

 **Elsie nodded but before she leaves, "Oh, one more thing. Owen and Marco asked if we could watch over their kids while they have nightshift.**

 **Nick rubs his chin and thinks about. The girls did befriend a mutant wolf and plant. And they also have two protective mutants plus Godzilla on their side so why not. Nick looks at Elsie and nodded, "Alright, they can come but you should tell their family's first."**

"Wow, you allow them to babysit your kids?" Ben Tennison asked Owen and Marco.

"Hey, are girls like adventure and we allow them, as long as they don't get hurt." Owen said.

 **Elsie nodded and went inside to call Val's uncle and Quinn and Aggie's dad. Nick looks at Val. "Val, can you call Sombra?"**

 **Val shook her head, "No need."**

 **Nick raised a brow, "Why?"**

 **Val points behind him, "He's right behind you."**

 **Confused, Nick turns and met Sombra's face. Nick yelps in shock to see Sombra. He fell on his butt and stared at Sombra.**

Everyone snickered at the scene when they saw how that serious wolf surprise Nick.

 **"When did he get here?" Nick asked in surprise.**

 **"Just now," Val said, "Sombra, can you come with us to the South Pole?"**

 **Sombra nodded before he turns and sprinted towards the docks. As Nick gets up, Randy's voice yelled, "HEY!" The two turned to see Randy at the window with an empty plate, "Who ate all the chilidogs!?" Randy asked angrily. Val glanced over to Ingrid, she was napping under a tree with chili stains on her mouth.**

"You won this round Ingrid." Randy mutters at Ingrid, who ignores him.

 **Val sneaks away from the scene before Nick could even look at her. Val rushes back home and started to get ready on the trip. On the HEAT Seeker, Val was inside the boat and sitting on the chair while coloring on a paper. Sombra was outside and was looking at view. Quinn was sitting at a chair while reading a book with her left hand and her right is being use in arm wrestling with Randy. Randy struggles to win but Quinn's super strength always win.**

Every father Yautja fathers were impressed by Quinn's strength. Now that's a perfect bride for their sons, but there's only one strong human female, and their sons must impress her to win.

Randy, on the other hand, glares at the screen, "I'm losing to a girl." He mutters out.

 **Aggie was at her laptop, writing her journal. Mendel was fixing Nigel after Randy hacked into him and making Nigel program as an old man. They reach the North Pole and dock their boat. They all put on winter coats and went to the place where Hicks wanted to meet up. Val, Aggie and Quinn were riding on Sombra as the mutated Dire-Wolf runs in full speed. Once they reach their destination, Sombra lowered himself and the girls got off. Hicks came with few soldiers.**

 **"Worm-Guy, we need to talk. Privately," Hicks said as he glanced over the three girls with a mutated wolf staring at them.**

 **Nick nodded before going to the girls, "You girls explore a bit. This is an adult manner." He said.**

 **They just stared at him. Quinn shrugs her shoulders before they go to Sombra. Sombra lowered himself so they could get on. Once they did, Sombra dashes out somewhere there are no adults. Nick and his team followed Hicks to a place where there are many guards and securities.**

"Okay, that much security, there's gotta be a secret." Miko said

"That's classified information young lady." Hicks said. "And you're not getting answers."

Miko huffs and sticks her tongue at him.

"What's with all the securities?" Randy mutters.

 **They follow the Major and gasp in shock to see something huge, really huge. It was the ship that the aliens came to invade earth few years ago. Nick was shock as the others before going down there along with the others.**

"That's a big spaceship." Lowery said.

Ratchet looks at Optimus, "Optimus. Does that ship looked anything like the ones back on Cyberton?"

Optimus shook his head, "I do not think that ship is ours, old friend."

 **"Major Hicks…how did you locate this?" Nick asked as he investigates it.**

 **"One of the satellites found its signature. It was weak, but we were able to find it." Major Hicks looks at the ship, "Do you think there are any of them inside?"**

 **Nick didn't answer as he looks at the ship. Then a soldier came, "Sir! We found an opening that enters inside."**

 **Hicks nodded and they all follow the soldier to an opening that leads inside. They brought Nigel inside, "Why do I have to do all the work?! Don't you see I'm old?!" the robot yelled, sounded like an old man.**

Everyone, minus the serious and emotionless ones, laugh at the scene. Mendel sighs in annoyance, knowing Randy hacked on NIGEL.

 **Mendel sighs in annoyance. He hates it when Randy hacks in Nigel. They search for any signs of life. They just hope they don't find any alien experiments.**

The scene shows Sombra was running at the field of snow with three passengers on his back, he likes these girls, they are well behaved and kind. Then he stops and lies down, the girls got off him and explore the snow filled are. Val plays in the show while Aggie and Quinn looked at the scenery. Sombra rested at the snow, he isn't bother by the cold since he is fire. Val was making snow fall on her as she giggled and then she saw something digging towards her. Val watched as something pop out from the snow. It was mutated baby ice borer. He is small and is the half the size as Val.

"Hey, it's Cuddles." Randy said.

"Huh, we must've forgot about him." Elsie said.

 **Val cooed at him before taking out a candy bar. "You want one?" Val asked innocently.**

 **The ice borer sniffs at the candy bar before taking a bite. Val giggles as she watched the mutant ice borer eats the candy bar. Val, wearing gloves, as she gently strokes the mutant. The ice borer croons happily making Val giggle. She picks him up and hugs him, "I'm naming you Cuddles."**

"Wow, she's good guessing the names." Hiccup said.

 **Cuddles croon happily before Val stood up with Cuddles in her arms and went over to the others to show them Cuddles.**

 **Meanwhile, Nick and his team were searching the inside of the ship and search for any clues about the levitating aliens. Randy and Mendel found a door. "What do you think it is?"**

 **Randy shrugs, "I don't know." He said before knocking the metal door. It opens, and an alien fell. Mendel screams like a little girl while Randy knelt-down, "Relax, it's just an empty shell." He said as he knocks at the motionless body.**

Ruff, Tuff, Darksteel, Skylynx Snotlout, A-Bomb, and Miko snickers at the scene.

 **Mendel sighs before following the others. They found a broken-down door that leads to a control room. "Wow, do you think the computers are still working?" Randy asked.**

 **Nigel was rolling about, "Why can't you naughty kids show some respect to your elders, huh? What am I, chop liver?" he rolls towards an unknown power grid and got himself electrocuted. But in the process, he got the computers back on.**

 **Mendel sighs. "I hope opening the computer is worth it."**

 **Elsie and Nick studies the computers, "I wonder why their ship is still here?" Elsie asked.**

 **"Let's find out." Nick said as he and Elsie tries to find out about how to operate the computer.**

 **Randy roams around and saw a big blue button attached to the wall. "I wonder what this button does." Randy mumbles as he was about to press the button.**

 **Nick saw him, and his eyes widen, "Randy don't!"**

 **Too late, Randy press the button and from the top of ship was a satellite dish that fired a green energy ball that fired towards the mountain.**

The audience blinked in shock before HEAT Team, Jurassic World, and the Military glares at a nervous and sheepish Randy. He nervously laughs and said. "Oops?"

 **Everyone stared at the screen in shock before glaring at Randy. Randy chuckles nervously and shrugs his arms up, "Oops?"**

"It won't save you." Darkwarp said.

 **The green energy ball hits the mountain causing an avalanche. Val was about to show Quinn and Aggie Cuddles but stopped and looks at the avalanche, "AAAAAHHHH!" Val screamed as she started running towards the girls. Quinn and Aggie heard her scream and looked at the avalanche. They all started running. Sombra came and got Val, Cuddles, Aggie, and Quinn on his back. He started running like tomorrow.**

"RUN WOLF RUN!" Rook yelled in shock as everyone watched the move with tense.

 **Sombra runs fast as he could. He can survive an avalanche since his body can keep him warm and he can dig himself out, but the girls, minus Cuddles, cannot survive. Then suddenly the avalanche splits. Sombra stops and watched as the avalanche was separated and preventing to bury them alive. The girls and Cuddles were shocked to see thatm Sombra was trying to figure out why until his eyes caught a white figure at the cliff. Once the avalanche stopped, Sombra saw a figure at the cliff leaving. Growling, Sombra made a mad dash and jumped so high that he and his passengers, who were screaming minus Quinn who was cheering, almost touched the sky. He landed in front of the intruder and growled but halted when he got a good look on what it or** ** _she_** **is.**

 **She is a mutant Dire-Wolf like him but shorter. Her fur is white as snow and her eyes are icy blue. Her tail is long, and it moves like the mist. She tilts her head at Sombra and his friends. She isn't scary or aggressive like Sombra but calm and gentle. Val looks at the Dire-wolf mutant and gets off Sombra with Cuddles in her arms and went to the female wolf. The female tilts her head as she sniffs at Val. Val uses her free hand to let the wolf's snout. The female wolf huffs at Val gently, earning happy giggles from Val.**

"Awe, someone is in love." Snotlout made fun at Sombra, but that was mistake. Sombra was sitting near Val, was looking at the screen until his eyes flash and Snotlout's butt was on fire. Snotlout smelled something cooking before he felt his butt warm. Turning around, his eyes widen when he saw his butt of fire. He screams as he runs around, trying to put out the fire. Darksteel snickers at the scene along with the twins as Snotlout jumps on a nearby bucket, filled with water, and the fire was put out. He sighs happily as he relaxes a bit before they all turn back to the screen.

 **"Wow," Aggie awed, "A never seen another one like Sombra."**

 **"Me too," Quinn agreed, "I wonder why there was an avalanche."**

 **The female wolf raised her head and points her snout at the direction where the energy ball was fired. "She knows." Val said.**

 **Quinn nodded, "Okay, lead the way Yuki."**

 **Val and Aggie look at her, "Yuki?"**

 **Quinn nodded, "Yeah, it means snow in Japanese or you girls have other names?"**

 **"Nah, Yuki's guid," Aggie said.**

 **Val nodded. Yuki lowers herself, so Val and Cuddles can get on. Once she did, Yuki and Sombra jumps down and landed on the ground with ease. Yuki guides Sombra to the location of the energy ball that causes the avalanche.**

"You know, those girls are full of surprises." Hulk said. "They have potential."

Thor nodded, "Aye. And they are worried enough to come to Asgard."

"Lucky!" Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout muttered out.

 **Nick rubs his eyes in annoyance. Randy is in so much trouble after the mission. Randy was whistling innocently before he walks away. He was about to turn but he was met with a frowning Quinn with her arms cross. He screamed and fell on his butt. Randy got up and looks at Quinn, "How'd you get in here?!"**

 **Quinn uses her thumb to point at the back, "The back door was open." She said and Sombra came in with Aggie on her back followed by Yuki with Val and Cuddles on her back.**

"I like that human." Darksteel grins, "She's fun."

"Darksteel." Predaking narrowed his optics at the young predacon who shrugs at him.

 **Nick came to them, "Where did you find another mutant wolf and the ice borer?" he asked as he looks at the two new mutants.**

 **"And there was a back door?" Elsie asked, she wonders how come they didn't notice it.**

 **"Long story," Quinn answered, "But first, which one you cause the avalanche that nearly killed us?" She glares at scientists and soldiers. Randy was about to walk away, but his feet were frozen. He looks down and saw his feet were frozen in ice.**

 **"Hey!" Randy struggles to break free.**

 **Quinn looks at Yuki. Yuki's eyes were glowing like Sombra's but icy blue. "Thanks Yuki."**

 **Yuki nodded and deactivates her power. The ice went away, and Randy tripped. "Ow!" Randy yelped in pain as he hits the ground.**

"Karma hurts." Randy mutters out.

 **Yuki lowered herself and Val and Cuddles gets off her. Sombra lowered himself and Aggie gets off him.**

 **"What are you guys doing anyways?" Quinn asked.**

 **"We're trying to figure out the alien secrets with the computers." Mendel said, "If only we could understand their language?"**

 **Val puts down Cuddles and looks at screens. They were filled with alien language that cannot be understands but for some reason she understands it. She looks at the right screen. It shows planets locations. She glanced at another screen. It explains about star charts. She then looks at the center. It explains about alien species. Val went to the center of the computer followed by Cuddles. She looks at the screen and focuses at it. She didn't notice her eyes turned gold. The screen then response and reveals all information and then translated it into human language.**

 **Nick glanced over to Val and then the screen. His eyes widen in shock to see all information came to the computer. Nick came to Val and puts his hand on her shoulder. Val's golden eyes turn sapphire blue as she looks at him, "Val? How did you do this?"**

"How can she do it?" Hiccup asked.

"Magic." D said and everyone turns to her, "You see. Val has secret that is unknown to mankind."

"And will be soon revealed by this show." Endarei added.

 **The scene shows Val shrugging as the others came. "Wow! This is big!" Randy grins.**

 **"We should download them somewhere." Elsie said, "We can't use Nigel since he's fried." She points at the burned robot that was being sniffed by Sombra and Yuki.**

 **Aggie opens in her bag to reveal her laptop, still warm and in tacked. "Ye can use ma laptop so ye can put the files at yer computer when we leave." She said**

 **Mendel takes the laptop and opens it, "Now…how am I going to plug this in?"**

 **Val looks at the screen again and her eyes turned gold. Then Aggie's laptop began to download all the data in the ship. Mendel was shock to see that, "Wow! Aggie! Your laptop is downloading data!"**

 **"What? But we dinnae plugged it in yet." Aggie said, "A wonder how it did?"**

 **"Maybe it downloaded automatically." Quinn guessed.**

 **Nick rubs his chin, "Could be." He mutters.**

 **After Aggie's laptop downloads all the data, Val's eyes turned back to normal. They all went out and headed back home with Yuki and Cuddles. Yuki will live with Quinn and Aggie while Cuddles will live with Val. The Military made sure to hide the ship from others, so they won't use it as a weapon. Val was on top of the deck as she looks at the horizon. She keeps wondering about what just happen and how she can do that. She was so confused and scared but she can't tell the others. It's not a big of a deal.**

"I wonder what will happen next?" Valka whispers to Cloudjumper who shrugs.

 **At Jurassic World, Owen, Jay, and Mike were feeding the Raptor Squad. Owen throws a rat to Blue and she snaps her jaw at it. Jay throws a rat to Red and he did the same. Val was outside coloring on a piece of paper. Ingrid was sleeping behind her. Summer was perched on Ingrid's back and she is the same height as an eagle. Monica was beside her as she cleans her feathers. Cuddles was napping beside Ingrid. Flora the mutated plant was in her pot as she enjoys the sun. Val was drawing her parents, uncle, grandmother, friends, mutants and dinosaurs.**

 **Val smiles at her work but then vanished. She wonders if her dad or uncle has any relatives. She doesn't know if her mommy has any relatives since she didn't talk about them. Val wishes she has another blood-related family. Owen came down to check on Val, "Val? What are ya drawing there?" he knelt down beside her.**

 **Val shows him her drawing, "I draw my family." She answered as she points the blue stick figure of a girl, "This is me," then she points at the stickman that is bluish green, "And this is you."**

 **"Wow, you got my good side." Owen jokes making Val giggle.**

"It looks like a bunch of scribbles to me." Tuff said.

"Tuff, he's being a good uncle." D said. "After all, he's her only family member left."

"He is?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked with wide eyes under his mask.

"Just watch and see." D said.

 **The scene shows a car coming in, Owen turns to see Claire coming out of the car, "Hey, Claire. What's up?"**

 **"Well, Owen, we need your help." She said, "You know the prey that we kept feeding the carnivores?" Owen nodded, "Half of them were taken and when we tried to find out who did it we found nothing but a shadow."**

"Who would steal meat?" Ben Tennison asked.

All the carnivores raised their claws, wings, tail, or paw on the air to answer his question and Ben sighs in annoyance.

 **"Did you send someone to find the thief?" Owen asked.**

 **"With did, but they couldn't trace who did it."**

 **Owen sighs, "Alright, Mike, Jay, and I will search with the Raptor Squad. Val is staying home since no one can babysit her."**

 **"Why can't Quinn or Aggie babysit her? Or the HEAT team?"**

 **"Quinn and Aggie are spending time with Marco tonight and the HEAT team is working on some research." Owen said, "And I don't hire babysitters that I don't know."**

"Why can't you?" Gwen asked.

"Because if I did, then that babysitter will be a derange fan or a kidnapper." Owen said.

 **Claire nodded, "Alright," she said as she walks away.**

 **Owen looks at Val, "Stay at the house, okay? There's a thief out here." Val nodded before being picked up by Owen and was put inside the jeep. Owen brings Cuddles and Flora at the back followed by Monica and Summer. Owen gets in his jeep and droves off home. Ingrid follows behind as they went home. Once Owen parks the jeep, Val, with Flora on her hands, gets off followed by Cuddles, Summer and Monica. Snow was there waiting while Spinny was trying to wake up Steven, "I'll be home soon, Val, just stay inside."**

 **Val nodded as Owen ruffles her hair. Owen droves off back to paddock as Val went inside with her little friends. But they didn't know that there was a storm coming. Val place Flora on the coffee table before turning on the TV. Summer and Monica sits on the couch while Cuddles sits on the floor. Ingrid decided to come inside from the back with Steven and Spinny. Snow was already inside. Val decided to make peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Val grabbed the two jars from cabinet and then uses the stool to give her a boost to make her sandwich. Then they heard thunder Val, Cuddles and Monica yelped in surprise. Val looks at the window and saw it raining hard. "There was a storm?" Val mutters out in surprise.**

"Skaar hates booming sky, it hurt Skaar's ears." Skaar said.

 **As the rain fall heavily, a mysterious figure from outside watches Val curiously at the window. Val made her sandwich and places it at the table before getting a juice box. She opens the fridge and grabs an apple juice and then she closes it. Then she heard something at the halls.**

"This is like one of those horror movies." Ben said. "Where the monster sneaks behind you and-"

"Sssshhhh!" Everyone, minus Val, shushed him before returning to the screen.

 **Val tilts her head before grabbing her sandwich. She went to the halls as the thunder and lightning flash together. Val stops and notices the window open. The rain was coming inside. Val puts down her snack and uses a chai to reach the window and closes. She looks at the window and saw someone behind her. She turns sharply and there was no one except the flash of lighting and combination of thunder. Val gulps and went down and gets her food. Once she did, she went to living room. She then saw someone at the shadows, "Uh…hello?" Val whispers out.**

"What's going to happen?" Kevin whispers out.

A-Bomb was crossing his fingers and closes his eyes as he whispers. "Please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost."

 **The scene shows a figure steps out from the shadow and Val gasps to see it was a girl almost the same age as Quinn and Aggie. She wears a blue/red like mask that cover half her face, her mouth is the only thing revealing. She has dark almost black oak hair with bright blue sapphire streaks and tips in it she has slight tan skin. She wears a blue one sleeveless swimsuit and robe like skirt. She has a spear attached to her back with bolas and a blow dart attached to her waist.**

Everyone stared at the scene with wide eyes, who the heck was that?

"She looks like a hunter." Quinn said.

"Please tell me she's not going to hunt the dinosaurs." Claire whispers out.

 **The two stared at each other as Val looks at her, "Are you lost?" The girl didn't say anything as she looks at Val, "Do you have a name?" The girl tilts her head but didn't say a word. Val blinks at her and said, "Are you hungry? I have a sandwich and a juice box." Val gives her food and drink to her.**

 **The girl sniffs at the sandwich before taking it. She took a bite before nodding her head slightly. She ate the sandwich while following Val to the living room. Once they did, everyone looks at them.**

 **"Sit with Summer." Val points at the bird, "She likes new people." The girl titled her head while chewing the food. She sits next to Summer as she eats. Once she finished, Val gives the girl her juice box. The girl sniffs at the straw before using it to drink the juice.**

 **"I'm Valentina Rosalina...what's your name?" Val asked. The girl stops drinking and looks at Val.**

 **She just looks at him and spoke quietly, "Gemstone Crystal."**

"She can talk?" Tuff blurts out, "I thought she would just growl or roars like a dragon."

Smaug glares at him before whispers to his mater, Serena, "I will burn him alive if he insults our kind."

"Smaug, calm yourself." Serena whispers gently as she nuzzles her mate to calm him down.

 **"Your name's pretty." Val smile brightly. "Can I call you Gem for short?"**

 **"Yes..." Gem nodded, "Are you...alone?"**

 **Val shook her head, "No, my uncle is helping Ms. Dearing find a thief that is stealing the meat from the meat-eating dinosaurs."**

 **Gem blushed in embarrassment and spoke, "That was me..."**

 **Val tilts her head as she sits next to her, "Why?"**

 **"I... was hungry."**

"How can she steal all the meat without being seen?" Lowery asked.

 **"My uncle has left over pizza." Val said.**

"What's pizza?" Bilbo asked.

"A dish of Italian origin consisting of a flat, round base of dough baked with a topping of tomato sauce and cheese, typically with added meat or vegetables." D explains.

"You guys never tried pizza before?" Randy asked from the Hobbit members.

Bilbo shook his head, "No. we never heard of it until now." He said as they turn back to the screen.

 **"It's anchovies." Val said a she gets off the couch and went to fridge. She grabbed a pizza box and went back to Gem. She saw Gem using the remote to change channels. She was amazed to see that. Val went to her and Gem puts down the remote, "Here, it's cold. I don't know how to use a microwave yet." Gem holds the box and her necklace turned red. Val smelled something cooking she looks at Gem's hand. They were red as it warms up the pizza.** **Once she finished, Gem puts it on the coffee table and opens to reveal cooked pizza. She grabbed on piece and her necklace turned white as she gently blows it. She took a bite and hums at the taste. Cuddles wanted pizza as he calls Val for one. Val grabs a pizza and gives it to him and he ate it. Snow, Ingrid and Spinny wanted pizza too. Gem and Val feeds them.**

 **"Gem, how'd you do that?" Val asked.**

 **Gem holds her necklace, "This jewel is magic. It can only give me magic abilities."**

"That necklace is magic?" Miko said excitingly. "Awesome! Maybe I can find one of those and have cool powers."

Ratchet groans mentally. "Please don't." he mutters out.

 **"I can do things to." Val demonstrates as she summons a ball of light. Gem smiles in amazement and nodded.**

 **"After the storm is over, do you want a tour around the park?" Val asked hopefully. Gem thinks about and nodded. Val smiles and hugs Gem happily. Gem smiles as she gently pat Val's head. After a while, the storm cleared, and the two girls went out to explore. Ingrid follows them with Flora on her back and Cuddles. Summer and Monica followed them too. Summer flies while Monica rides him Ingrid's head. Val shows Gem around the island. Gem memorized the jungle and making friends with the dinosaurs. They went to carnivores and the beast instantly like Gem already.**

"Wow, those two are close already." Vivian said.

"Almost like family." Barry mutters out.

 **Val wants Gem to meet her uncle Owen. At first, Gem was nervous, but she agreed since Val is her friend. They went to the control center while avoiding many humans. They went in and saw all the adults talking. Owen saw Val with Gem and was confused to see her.**

 **"Val, who's this?" Owen asked. That got everyone's attention as they look at Val and Gem.**

 **Gem was about to grab her spear, but Val spoke, "This is Gemstone she's my new friend and the one stealing food because she was hungry."**

"Was she going to use that spear to kill us?" Lowery whispers out.

"Yes, yes she was." Owen whispers back.

 **Claire looks at Gem in shock, "You did this?"**

 **Gem nodded, "Yes and sorry."**

 **Randy looks at her mask, "Why do you wear a mask?"**

 **"To hide my eyes," Gem said.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because they are not normal," Gem answered.**

 **"Do you see us as normal?" Owen looks at everyone. Gem sighs and removes her mask to reveal her coconut brown eyes with neon rimed. But her eyes aren't human, but reptilian. Everyone looks at her in amazement.**

"That looks awesome! I want those eyes!" Tuff yelled out before looking at Barf and Belch, "Barf, Belch, give me your eyes."

Barf and Belch gave him a blank look before Belch heads butt Tuff and sends him flying to a wall.

 **"Wow! Chica, your eyes are awesome!" Randy awed.**

 **Gem touched her cheek that was closes to her right eye, "They are?"**

 **"Yeah, I mean. They're like a dragon's eyes." Gem smiles and nodded.**

"Even better!" Tuff yelled out as he came back before being head butt again by Belch.

 **Carl came to her, "Gem, what is your full name?"**

 **"Gemstone Crystal,"**

 **"Is that your full name?"**

 **Gem shook her head, "No my last name I tried to hide."**

 **"What's your last name?" Carl asked.**

 **"Grady," gem answered. Everyone in the room was silence.**

The JW crew were silent along with the Godzilla crew. Did she say her last name is Grady? Like Val and Owen Grady?

 **"I'm sorry, did you say your last name is Grady?" Elsie asked.**

 **Gem nodded. "Yes, the last name belongs to my dad, Adam Grady."**

 **Owen froze. His mind was shocked to hear that. "Did you say Adam? Adam Grady?"**

 **Gem nodded, "Yes, do you know him?"**

 **"Know him? He's my cousin."**

"You have a cousin?" Val asked her uncle happily.

Owen nodded. "Yup, me, Adam, and my brother used to work as a Navy together, he married a Hawaiian woman, but he disappeared."

 **Everyone gasps in shock. Owen has cousin! Gem stared at him in shock. She thought she has no blood relatives. Val smiles happily. If Gem's dad is related to her uncle and dad that means Gem is her cousin!**

 **"Gem, what happen to your parents?" Carl asked.**

 **Gem looks at ground sadly, "I remember being in a thing called a plane. My parents were archeologists. I was at the back while my parents were flying the plane. They were looking for an island that was lost and forgotten. Then there was a storm. It happens so fast, but I remember was the plane crashing to the water and I was at the beach found and raised by dinosaurs."**

 **"The island of forgotten." Carl muttered, "Gem, your parents were searching for the island that was long forgotten called the Island of Forgotten."**

 **"That's a nice name." Randy said sarcastically.**

"More like awesome." Miko said with a grin, "I want to see the island."

"I don't think so." Carl said.

 **"The island was never had been found by ships or planes since they mysteriously disappeared. And in my theory the island has an electronic shield that might cause planes and ships to lose control and sink or crash. Somehow you survived." Carl explains.**

Miko froze when she heard that, "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't go."

 **Gem nodded, "Yes, my necklace is magic, and it protected me from danger."**

 **Carl looks at the necklace, "Who gave it to you?"**

 **"My parents gave it to me before they died." She answered, "It bonded with me ever since I was a baby." Carl nodded, "The jewel protected you for any danger because your parents love you and it only responds in your commands."**

 **"So, like the gem on her neck is 'magic'?" Randy asked as he was about take a bite from his candy bar, but it suddenly taken by his hand and into Gem's.**

 **"It is magic." Gem said as she eats his candy bar.**

"Oohhh, burn!" Ben said with a grin, "That would be so funny to someone else."

But Ben doesn't know that Gem was behind him, she was wearing her mask as she looks at him from behind. Ben felt something breathing behind him and turns around and met face to face with Gem. He screams and fell off his seat.

Darksteel, Tuff, Ruff, and Snotlout laughs at him as Ben stood up and glares at Gem who tilts her head. "I take it back what I just said." He mutters as everyone returned to the screen.

 **"Impressive..." Nick mutters.**

 **"Why did you come here?" Carl asked.**

 **"Well, you see. When I was traveling with some whales, I was captured by men and they studied me. They put me in a lab and it was scary. They force me to fight weird animals that I don't know, and I would get praised. I got scared and I was able to escape. I found an island called Sorna and lived there for a while until I felt something that wants me to go here."**

 **"Who did that you?" Carl asked.**

 **"A man name Renaldo Mortem." Everyone gasps in shock. Mortem tried to experiment her. Owen was mad at the man even though he's dead. Owen wishes that he could kill that man. He already tried to kidnap Val and know he tried to experiment Gem. He crossed the line. He must make things right for her. Owen kneels in front of Gem, "Gem, I know it we just met but I was wondering if you want to live with me and Val since you have no family left."**

 **Gem smiles at him, "At the island of forgotten I made friends with dinosaurs and I always wondered about my true family." Gem said, "I really want to know you all, Uncle Owen." Gem gives Owen a big hug. Owen smiles and hugs her back Val joins in the hug.**

 **"Owen, you should spend time with her as well as Val. She has a lot of catching up to do." Carl suggested.**

 **Owen saluted him, "Already on it." He said, "Come on girls. Let's go to the raptor pack." They nodded as they went out. Gem was really happy because she finally meets family members that are blood related. She can't wait to show them her island and her dinosaur friends. Gem will protect her uncle and cousin from any danger.**

"That was sweet." Randy said. "And who's Mortem dude anyways?"

"A man who has many crimes that cannot be forgiven." Carl said, and everyone turns to him. "There are some secrets that must kept, but sometimes it must be told to bring balance and trust."

D nodded, "He's right. And it will be told soon and on to the next part!"

Everyone turns back to the loading screen.

* * *

 **Okay, the reason why I turn off PM because I'm not going to give any spoilers or what stories that would come next. I was being bothered by this and that was the final straw because my PM will not be open for good. I no longer will chat with anyone, they'll just leave it on the reviews.**

 **That is all that you need to know, D is out. Bye.**


	6. Mutants 5

**Gabriel, to answer your questions, Alma and Oscar had Antony when they were in their late twenties, they had Val when they were early thirties, and they got married when they were 27 or 26 and I think the year was I don't know maybe in 1988, I don't know what year can be good, and they met when they bumped into each other at the café and they instantly fell in love. They live at Milwaukee, Wisconsin. And before they died, Alma was having night shift while Oscar was having night classes, Oscar picked up Alma from her work and they headed home when they were killed by a drunken truck driver.**

 **And tell me more about this Osiris Zoltan and his assistant Apollo, I want to know all the details and the Cosmic Knight pairings…yeah, I decided to keep their original parings, you know Jay and Sophia, Mike and Alex, Antony and Irelia and so on, and I already have oc future girlfriend for Damien and she's not ready yet. And I keep the dimension traveling for few because there are some movies, cartoons, and anime or series I haven't watch or know yet. Also, I will add Wolfbane in the story of her being raised by Zosia, but I need more details on what she looks like and what age did Zosia saved her.**

 **Mariah, I'm still decided your idea in the Mira the Quick story and no she can't have wings because she's a mermaid and her lover doesn't have dreadlocks, I can't draw it well.**

 **And Goji, I am not mad at you, I'm just telling everyone to share ideas that I need and it's not your fault, okay?**

 **crocodilesmile55 you are not chatty, I don't know what Trollhunters is because I don't often watch on my computer or TV.**

 **Firelotusprime, I'm not opening my PM anymore, I told you already. I even reminded you not to ask me when to post or what to post, but you were so desperate, you have a fanfiction account and you can make you own stories, but you keep coming to me to write my stories. I wasn't even ready when you ask me to post the next Predacon story at chapter 7, you just told me to do it, and that was reason to turn of my PM before you apologized, and I thought you understand and put my PM back on, but instead you continued to do the things I told you not to do.**

 **I know you're homeschooled and can't go to school because of the bullying few years ago, but I have school and I'm heading to college soon and don't have time with chatting with you or being there for you. You still have Lelouch, I am no longer available in the PM because I need to stay focus, everything was fine when you just send me ideas in the review before you had your account, but everyday you kept sending me questions about what stories I'm going to post or do, ideas that I can't understand, and desperate for me to reply to you, but I can't. I can't take it anymore, I feel like I have heavy thorn on my chest whenever you keep sending me messages…I'm sorry Firelotusprime, I can't talk with you anymore, but I can still be your friend, even I can't talk to you, I'm still your friend. But from now on, Lelouch-Strife is your friend now.**

 **And please don't start and argument in the reviews, you already posted one with swearing and I can't delete it. There are people who criticize, and if you don't like it, just ignore it, you don't just write back angrily. I mean, Oragonking just judge the character, it's not the end of the world. Just don't start on the fight on the reviews. My cousin already stopped you and Goji, and I don't want it to happen again.**

 **TFPfan, thanks for stopping the fight, my cousin would've done it, but she's working and busy.**

 **And yes, I'm over stress with my school work and projects and I don't have time to chat with people, there were times someone on my PM wants attention or having ideas that I don't need in the story or asking me when to post it or forcing me to post it. I'm just one person, I'm not a super computer, I'm just a teenage girl who wants to write freely, not to be pressured. And because of it, I never get a chance to spend time with my friends and family here, I'm always in my computer writing stories that isn't even prepared yet because of being pushed around.**

 **If you guys care for me, just don't start a fight in the reviews, telling me when to post, or ask me too many questions on what stories I'm going to post. Everything was fine if I didn't have the PM. I would've write what I want, when I want, and post it when I want to, and I'm losing my mind if someone added to much pressure on me or telling me what to do. I'm getting into depression and I'm afraid I'll end up losing my mind or worst.**

 **Just understand I'm just a girl with a life that isn't always in the computer.**

 **Inspired by the movie on Moana and the song: "Know Who You Are"**

* * *

 **Mutant 5**

 **The scene shows Gem sitting on the backseat of Owen's jeep with Val, Flora, Cuddles, and Monica. Ingrid was running beside them while Summer flies from above. Owen was driving the jeep towards the Raptor Paddock. Gem wears a Jurassic World T-shirt that Owen bought her before taking her to the paddock.**

"Where are thy going?" Ava Ayala/White Tiger asked.

"To the Raptor Paddock." D answered.

 **Once they reach it, they got out. Ingrid walks to them and stops as she lies down and let Monica and Cuddles off her. They went to Gem and Val as Owen called, "Mike! Jay! Come down here! I want you two meet someone!"**

 **Two males came down the stairs and look at Gem. Owen points at the blonde, "Gem, this is Michael Jones, but you can call him Mike." Mike waves at her with a kind smile, "And that's Jay." Owen points at the male with sunglasses, "Guys, this is Gemstone Crystal Grady aka my second niece."**

Ruff sighs dreamily at Mike and Jay. "Are those two single? If they are I want one of them."

"Nope, they're taken." Klawlers points at Mike with Alex and Jay with Sofia.

Ruff groans in disappointment before turning back to the screen.

 **"You have a second niece? I thought Val was you only niece?" Mike looks at Gem in shock.**

 **"Well, it a long story, you see it all started like this…" Owen voice trailed off as he explains the events to Mike. Gem looks at Jay and Jay looks at her.**

 **"Are you one of Mortem's experiments?" Gem whispers out. She could feel his aura and it was cold.**

"Wait, what does she mean by that?" Agent William Fowler asked.

"Just watch and see." Endarei said.

 **Jay tilts his head, "Si, I was his experiment, but I broke out," he said, "You're the new one that I heard. Your name was named Experiment Z. you were the strongest one."**

 **Gem blushes a little, "Ye-yeah…"**

 **"Wait, you two know each other?" Owen asked in shock as he broke off the conversation as he looks at the two.**

"Since when do you two know each other?" Owen asked Gem, who was now sitting next to Val, Aggie, and Quinn, and Jay.

Jay shrugs at Owen. "Let's just watch."

 **"I only heard of her, but I never seen her. She and I were both studied by Mortem and were force to fight some creatures that was never supposes to be born," Jay said, "It started when I was still a prisoner of Mortem."**

"Okay folks, you are now going to see a flashback." D said.

"What's a flashback?" Kili asked.

"It's hard to explain to you guys, but in short, you're going to see their past life." D explains to him and the others.

* ** _Flashback*_**

 ** _Seventeen-year-old Jay was fighting off a T-Rex. Mortem was watching him on monitor along with another scientist and Marco. Jay just finished killing the T-Rex and roared in Triumph._**

Everyone was watching in full shock, amazement, and horror to see Jay killing a T-Rex. The Yautjas were impress by his skills and power, as if he was born to hunt.

"Who's that guy?" Zak points at Mortem.

Carl looks at the screen with guilt, sadness, and anger, "Renaldo Mortem." Everyone turns to him. "Mortem was once my apprentice, a great man, always wanted to learn more…but it caused me a horrible price. Mortem invented new things, new technologies, but as he builds more, he became greedy and prideful. He wanted to rule the world as king, no, a god." Carl remembers what Mortem had done in the past. Everyone listens to his story, especially the twins, Miko, and Darksteel.

"Mortem's greed grew and his lust for power rages on. But he can only have that power if he gets the serum that was created by Alma, Val's mother."

"What a serum?" Smokescreen asked curiously.

Carl took a deep breath and answered, "A super solder serum."

Captain America looks at him in shock, "She was creating a Super Soldier Serum?"

Carl nodded sadly, "Yes. Eventually, she succeeded making two serums called Project Alpha and Beta. Project Alpha is the powerful one, just one drop of that serum, it gives the host tremendous powers, abilities to control elements and more. Project Beta is a special serum that gives the host advance strength, speed, agility, and senses. The two serums were hidden away."

"So…where are they?" Jack asked.

"That is a secret that can't be answered yet." Carl said.

"And why is he there?" Miko points at Marco on the screen. "If he's working with the Mortem dude then why is he here?"

"He was force to work with him." Carl spoke out and Miko and the rest looked at him. "Mortem hires men who a greedy or desperate for money." He explains, "Marco was desperate for money."

"So, he can spend it?" Miko blurts out.

Quinn gave her a look and stood from her seat and said, "My dad needed the money to save my life!"

Everyone was silence by Quinn's sudden outburst. Miko looks at Quinn in confusion and shock when Marco pats Quinn's back.

"Quinn, sit back down." He whispers gently as Quinn sits back down.

"What does she mean by that?" Max asked.

Carl sigh as he looks at the screen sadly. "Marco was force to work with Mortem in order to buy the Quinn's medications." Carl looks at everyone and said. "Quinn was in a coma on a young age would not wake up without her medication. The medicine was too expensive for Marco and he had no choice but to work for Mortem in order to pay Quinn's medicine." Carl then looks down and said, "A father would do anything to save his child from death."

And everyone understood, except for the stupid and selfish ones.

 ** _The scene shows Mortem looks over to a scientist, "Bring in a red Xenomorph." He ordered._**

 ** _Jay was growling at his kill until a hidden door opens from a wall and a creature came out. It was red with a large curved oblong head with ridges, and it stands around 7–8 feet tall on its hind legs. It got a long, muscular tail and no eyes. It growls at Jay and Jay growls back._**

The Yautja clans froze when they saw a Kiande Amedha, that hybrid known as Jay, is going to take his first Chiva, he'll become a Blooded if he kills a Kiande Amedha, even though it's red, it's still a Kiande Amedha. This is going to be interesting!

The Yautja clans watched eagerly as they waited for Jay to kill his prey. The others watched with nervousness, excitement, and curiosity.

 ** _The scene shows the two predators letting out a roar and tackled each other. Jay had the upper advantage as he grabs its head and slams it to the ground. He slams it on the ground hard and reportingly slamming its head again and again. Green acidic blood spilled on its mouth and head, and Jay's armor skin to prevent him from getting hurt._**

The Yautjas watched in amazement and excitement, Jay was killing the Kiande Amedha with his bear claws…outstanding! He is worthy to be in the ranks of the Yautja, he will be worthy as an ally.

The others watched in shock and horror to see Jay fight viciously, except for the serious and doesn't care ones. Owen had to shield Val's eyes as other responsible caretaker shielded their children's eyes from the scene, except for the Yautja children, they watch excitingly, wanting to learn how to do it.

 ** _Jay grabs the creature's head and twisted it, killing it instantly. Jay drops the head and stand up before roaring in triumph again._**

The Yautjas roared with him, they like the scene they saw. Scratch that, they loved it! They want to bring Jay to their planet and teach him the ways of the hunter.

 ** _Mortem laughs at the scene, "Experiment X is getting stronger. He killed that Xenomorph in a second…bring in the Queen."_**

 ** _Marco looks at him, "But Sir…I thought the Queen was supposed to be laying eggs."_**

 ** _"I know but I want to see how X fight to the next level."_**

 ** _Jay growls as he watched the blood sizzles to the ground slowly. Then suddenly, a huge door open and Jay's head shot up and saw a big red creature with a crown like head. It hissed at Jay while he roared at her challengingly._**

Every Yautja grins at Jay, he's facing the Queen! Ha! He will become a great hunter if he kills it, they will enjoy this very much.

 ** _The two fought. Jay dodged the giant's tail and claws. Jay jumps high and punched it on the face. It took few steps back and shook its head from the blow. Jay keeps jumping while punching and kicking the creature again and again._**

 ** _The creature was having a hard time to focus but then Jay raised his claw and slashed the creature's right arm off!_**

"OH MY GOD!" Owen yelled as he made sure Val's eyes are closed.

"AWESOME!" Ruff and Tuff had their fists in the air. "Go Jay! Go Jay! Go Jay! Go Jay! Go, Go, Go Jay!" The two cheered for Jay on the screen happily.

The Yautjas also cheered for Jay, wanting him to kill that red over grown queen.

 ** _The creature roared in pain as acidic bloods spill on the ground. Jay punches its chest sending it falling and crash to the ground. Jay charges at it with claws raised and was about to end its life._**

The Yautjas roared excitingly, eager to see Jay finishing off the Queen.

 ** _Then the scene shows two electrical tentacles like claws came and grabbed Jay before electrocuting him. Jay screeched in pain as he tries to fight it. He marched towards the fallen Queen as he tries to kill her, but more electrical tentacles came and shocked him. In two minutes, he was unconscious. The tentacles took him away and more came to take away the Red Xenomorph Queen._**

There was a dead silence, the caretakers allowed their kids to see the show, until the Yautjas roared in fury. How dare that Ooman ruined Jay's kill! He deserves that killed and he was interrupted by that Ooman named Mortem!

"Settle down now!" D ordered, and everyone became quiet. "Just watch and no violence yet."

 ** _The scene shows the floor was replaced by a new one. "Bring in Experiment Z." Mortem ordered._** **_Then the hidden door opens, and Gem came out wearing her mask and no weapons were attached. Mortem smirks at her at the screen, "Bring thirty Xenomorphs in the arena." He ordered._**

 ** _Marco looks at him in disbelief, "But Sir! That's too much."_**

 ** _Mortem thinks about and sighs, "You're right, Marco…make that fifty-five."_**

 ** _"But-" Before Marco could protest fifty-five red Xenomorphs came. They hiss and snarl at Gem, but Gem didn't even move as they advance. One was about to advance but then Gem raised her fist and hits it on the Xenomorph's on the stomach, it was sent back, and it hits some of its kind on its way. It died from the attack. Gem then shots up and kicks a Xenomorph on its head, causing it to crack. She then punches one on the face, causing it to crack. She jumps one Xenomorph to another, kicking it or punching it. She flips to the air and kicks a Xenemorph into the face. She then kills the last one with one punch as it hits the wall._**

All eyes turn to Gem, who tilted her head, that girl is one tuff cookie. The Yautjas believe that Gem is also a worthy mate for their sons, they must discuss who should marry Quinn and Gem because there's only two females that can be worthy for their sons.

 ** _Once it was over, Mortem chuckles darkly. "It seems that experiment Z has perfected killing all my Xenomorphs." He said, "I have two great warriors in my army and if I find Alma's vessel that is holding the super serums. I will be unstoppable." Mortem turns to Marco, "Prepare the ship for X. his experiments is not yet complete. As for Z, keep an eye on her. Her powers are too great to lose."_**

 ** _Marco nodded and walks away while Mortem looks back at the screen to see Gem leaving. As she heads back to her cell, chains attached themselves and brought her to the water. Gem can breathe underwater and she was being guarded outside. Gem pretended to sleep while she forms a water serpent to destroy the camera watching her. Once she did, she breaks her chains with her sharp teeth._**

 ** _When the guards came in to look for her, she turned into a mosasaurus and pulled them down silently into the water, killing them. She then got out of the water and into a compy to sneak out quickly, so no one noticed until she escaped while avoiding the guards silently. She then jumps off a cliff and lands to water before swimming away quickly in her mosasaurus form. She was far away as possible from the island and turns back to her human for. She floats at the water and looks up at the night sky. She saw the moon shining down at her with no stars. She lifts her wet hand and raises it to the moon before clenching it to a fist. She looks at the horizon before swimming into fast pace. Then she slowly lifts herself from the water and was zooming with the water as she cuts through it. The water from her feet forms as it helps her rise up and, in a few seconds, it forms into an Eastern Dragon. It rose up with Gem surfing on the back of its head. She surfs her way to Isla of Sorna, where she could stay safe for a while._**

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

Everyone blinked in amazement, Gem is one though girl. The Yautja fathers are now discussing which of their sons should pick to be their mate.

"Gem, you are awesome." Quinn said with a smile. Gem smiles back as they turn back to the screen.

 **"Wow, you two have been all through that?" Mike whispers.**

 **Gem nodded, "Yes, when I was in Isla Sorna. I've been hiding there until I got my strength back. Once I did, I went back to my Island and I was traumatized by Mortem. I would visit Isla Sorna when I have time until I felt a strange pull to here." Gem looks at Val, "And it was Val."**

"How can she feel her cousin all the way there?" Jefferson Smith asked.

"A bond of family is stronger then anything in the world." Carl explains to him.

"How do you know all about this?" Katherine Ryan aka Kat asked.

Carl smiles at her gently. "This old man knows things that others do not."

Tuff stood on HTTYD table. "Oh yeah! Then what's two plus two equals to what?!" Tuff challenged.

Carl gave him a disturbed look but answered. "It's four."

Tuff gasps in shock and amazement. "Ah! He's a wizard!" He yells.

Carl shook his head, "I am not a wizard."

"That's what a wizard would say if he's hiding the fact that he is a wizard!" Tuff stated out.

Mike gave a deadpan look. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"I agree with him." Gandalf said.

"Yeah! So are your faces!" Tuff added.

D sighs in annoyance as she looks at Allison and nodded. Allison understand and snaps her fingers to summon a block of ice out of thin air before it drops on Tuff's head, casuing him to fall, face first, on the ground with a loud 'THUD' and an 'OW!'

 **Val smiles brightly and holds Gem's hand, "Come one Gem! I want you to meet the Raptor Squad!" Gem smiles as Val leads Gem to the paddock. The raptors were curious about Gem but once they got her scent. She smells resembles to Val and they knew she's a new member of the pack, a hatchling! They welcome Gem to the pack.**

 **Owen smiles at the scene until he heard two running figures. He turns and saw Sombra and Yuki. The two wolves have Quinn and Aggie on their backs. Once they stopped, the two girls got off them and went to Owen, "Owen! Is true that Val has a cousin?!" Quinn asked Owen.**

 **Owen grins and nodded, "Yup and she's over there." He points where Gem with Val and the raptors, "Why don't you two meet her."**

 **Quinn grins and brings Aggie with her. Aggie waves with a smile at Owen before being dragged towards Gem. Owen chuckles along with Mike. Jay just stared at the scene before looking at the sky. The air seems warm for some reason. " _What's wrong with the air?_ " Jay thought.**

"What does he mean by that?" Fili asked.

"There's something bad going to happen." D said.

 **Somewhere on island with a big volcano, a red fire like gem that is big as the palm of a human's hand was attached to a wall, inside of a volcano. Then, a wasp like drown came and hovers at the gem attached to the wall. It took out a claw like hand and grabs the gem before pulling it with some difficulties before taking off with the gem. Once it did, it went to a ship that was farther away from the island with a huge volcano.**

 **A man with white hair and facial hair was at the ship with a controller in gloved covered hand.**

"Cameron Winter!" Nick exclaims.

"You two know each other?" Hiccup asked.

"He was once a former colleague of mine." Nick explains.

"And his arch-nemesis." Randy added.

Nick ignores him and explains, "He's a technological mogul, but he wants power to be more famous and tried to control mutants with his technologies."

"But failed and become a wanted criminal when he invented the Chameleon." D added.

Everyone looks at her in confusion and shock as D said, "Just watch."

 **The drone came to him and hands him the gem. The Cameron smirks and holds the gem with his gloves on and admires it, "What a fine piece of gem aren't you?" He walks inside his ship while the drone stays up. "I hope you and your pet are to play, Nickels." He said darkly. But Cameron failed to realize that the volcano started to erupt, and a loud high-pitch angry scream came from it.**

"What was that?" Roberto Martinez asked.

Endarei shrugs, "Is either an angry magical being or Starscream's girly shriek."

Darksteel and Skylynx laugh at the joke, Starscream dose shriek like a femme. Starscream glares at them angrily as they turn back to the screen.

 **The scene shows Gem looking up to the sky as if she heard something. Val tugs her arm and Gem looks at her little cousin, "What's wrong Gem? You look scared." Val looks at her innocently.**

 **Gem smiles at her and ruffles Val's head, "Yes, I'm fine. I just felt something wrong."**

"She could feel it without even being there." Drax said.

 **"Oh…do you want to meet Kaila, Godzilla and Cymopoleia?" Val asked. Gem nodded with a smile as Val leads her cousin to the beach where the big mutants are. Nick was at the beach watching Godzilla sleeping with Kaila next to him. He saw Val and Gem going over to Kaila, who woke up and saw Val with Gem. Instantly, Kaila falls in love with Gem already because she is another hatchling.**

 **Then Elsie came in a hurry, "Nick! You got to see this!"**

 **Nick follows Elsie to the cabined and saw the TVs showing every volcano in the world about to erupt. "What's going on?" Nick asked in shock.**

"Volcanos of every content and region are active." Elsie whispers in shock.

"No wonder that part is called 'The Ring of Fire'." Mendel said.

Tuff and Ruff gasp in amazement. "Wow, great name." Tuff said as he spoke the name like badge of honor. "The Ring of Fire!"

 **"We don't know. All the volcanoes are active for some reason and even the dormant volcanoes are going to erupt!" Elsie explains.**

 **Then the phone rings. Nick answered, "Hello?"**

 **" _Worm-Guy, this is Hicks. You've seen the news of every volcano about to erupt?_ "**

 **"Yes, and do you know what's going on?"**

 ** _"No but we discovered where this all started. There's an island with a big volcano near the Bermuda Triangle and believe me there's something bad there. I'll send you the location."_**

 **Nick nodded, "We'll be there as soon as we can." He said as he hangs up, "Pack up, we're heading out."**

 **The scene shows the HEAT Seeker, Val and her friends were at the top deck looking at the horizon. Gem enjoys the cool breeze on her face as she smiles happily. Kaila, Godzilla and Cymophelia were following the ship underwater while Sombra and Yuki were at the top deck. Summer was soaring through the sky as she follows the ship. As the ship sailed, they reached the island with a really big volcano.**

 **"Wow…Hicks wasn't joking about the volcano being big." Randy mutters inside the ship as he looks at the window.**

"Yeah, it looks active." Claire said.

Gray looks at his Zach and asked. "It's not gonna blow up, right?"

"I don't know, but let's watch and see."

 **"Let's land," Nick said, "Maybe we'll-" Nick was cut off when he saw something coming out of the water. Everyone gasps to see a giant robot with yellow visor.**

 **"What is that thing?!" Randy screamed.**

 **Then the robot spoke, " _Hello Nickels._ "**

 **Nick gasps, "Cameron!"**

"What is that?" Val asked.

"That's an armature replica of Cybertronians." D said as the Decepticons galred at the screen, except for Soundwave and Shockwave.

 **Cameron was inside the robot as Cameron smirks, "Yes, I hope you like my new toy because it will be sure to be a big hit!"**

 **The robot readied its arm canon and fired an energy ball. Val screamed, causing her distress call to come up. Sombra jumps in and fired his black fireball. It caused an explosion, that collision caused the HEAT Seeker to be push backwards and everyone holds on. Then Godzilla, Kaila and Cymophelia exploded out of the water and let out their powerful roars. Randy cheers, "Yeah! The G-Man, K-Girl and C are going to take the giant robot down!"**

 **The three mutants roar at the robot before using their fire power to hit it but the robot's armor prevented from getting hurt. Yuki uses her ice power to freeze the water at the robot's leg. It struggles to break free and it was the perfect opportunity for Godzilla to use his tail and hits the robot. It falls while breaking the ice. The girls went inside and saw Randy trying to hack on the robot, "Man, he upgraded his security. He even adds a-" Randy was cut off when Quinn yelled out, "FIREBALL!"**

 **Randy looks at Quinn and said, "It's actually a firewall."**

 **"Not that! THAT!" she pointed a real fireball coming down at them. They screamed as Monique steers the boat away from the fireball. It hits the water causing a big splash.**

"That was awesome!" Miko grins.

"No, it's not!" Owen exclaims, "Our girls were in the ship!"

"But still awesome!" Tuff butts in, recovering from his injury.

 **Then suddenly, the big volcano erupted and formed a big lava lady. Her eyes were burning red and her body was made of completely out of lava. There was small hole on her chest that revealed her lava from inside.**

Everyone in the room almost gasps to see the lava lady appeared from the volcano. Fire Elementor stared at the lava lady, he could feel something inside of him spark. Tuff stared at the lava lady in awe.

"I think I'm love." Tuff said loudly, and everyone stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Ye do realize she can burn ye in a second, right?" Aggie looks at Tuff in confusion.

Tuff gestured the lava lady on the screen, "You may see a lava lady of death, but to me, I see a beautiful lady that cause destruction on her path."

"You are one messed up dude." Mike said.

Val looks at D and said. "Ms. D? Who's that?"

D answered to Val. "That is Safara, Spirit of Fire."

"Safara." Serena and Smaug looked at each other in shock and the dragons in the HTTYD world rumble in shock.

Hiccup pats a nervous Toothless. "Who is Safara?" He asked D.

"Safara is the fire spirit, she controls every fire in the world and volcanoes. She is also the one who gave dragons their fire. No one should piss her off, if someone did…well, she would give them a horrible faith that is worst then death."

 **"Is that a mutant?!" Elsie screamed.**

 **"No way! It has no gamma radiation!" Mendel said as he looks at the computer.**

 **"SHE!" Quinn, Aggie and Gem yelled at him. Mendel flinched when the three girls yelled at him.**

"Why did you yell at me for?" Mendel whined at the girls.

"You called her an it, she's not an it, she's a woman." Quinn explains, earning nods from the female population.

 **Lava woman summons a lava ball and fires at the intruders. The mutants dodged the attacked and robot moves out of the way. The lava woman screams before firing fireballs again and again.**

 **"What's she's mad about?!" Randy screams.**

 **Quinn looks at the window as she saw the lava lady glaring at Cameron Winter, "Why is she glaring at him?" Quinn mutters before running up to the deck. She saw something glowing inside the robot's chest. She took out her binoculars and uses it to look at the robot's chest. There was a red glow inside. "What is that thing?" Quinn mutters out. She puts down her binoculars and tries to know what is inside.**

"Something shiny that I want." Snotlout said.

Smaug snorts at him, "I'll burn him if he tries." He whispers to his mate who nuzzles him softly.

 **Then Summer swoops over to the machine in full speed.**

 **"Summer!" Val screams as she watched her friend fly straight towards the robot.**

 **Summer then burst into flames as she flies towards the robot and slash the chest, leaving a huge burned opening.** **Then they saw a gem that was attached to the robot. It's like an energy source of some kind.**

 **"What is that?" Val mutters out.**

 **"I don't know but it appears to have a strong energy signature." Mendel said.**

 **The lava lady saw the gem and roars as she summons another fireball and fires at the robot. Cameron was able to move out of the way. The blast hit the water causing a big wave. Everyone on the ship hold on but Quinn was thrown overboard.**

"QUINN!" The Jurassic World members yelled in shock.

 **"QUINN!" Aggie screams in fear when she saw her sister fall off the boat. Then suddenly Summer swoops down and grabbed Quinn from the back of her jacket before lifting her up with full strength.**

 **"Wow!" Quinn yelped as she looks at Summer, "How are you doing this?!"**

"Summer's a Phoenix!" Valka exclaims loudly. "I heard legends about them, but never seen one up close."

Summer shrieks from her perch as they turn back to the screen.

 **Summer just shrieks in response before taking off with Quinn on her talons. Everyone was shocked to see that. Randy turns to Val, "Where do you find her?" he points at Summer.**

 **Before Val could speak, Gem runs outside and jumps to the water. As she dives in, she resurfaces with water supporting her feet. She surfs the water towards the robot. Her eyes were black as night and her pupils turned into blue silts. She bared her fangs as she surfs in full speed. She summons water like blade and slashes the robot's right arm off. As the arm fell to the water, Cameron growls as he was about to use the robot's other arm. But Gem then crouches down, and the waters shot up. The water forms into a humanoid dragon. It roared as it punches Cameron's robot again and again as Gem controls it.**

 **Randy stared at Gem in shock and fear before saying, "Val, remind me not to anger your cousin." He didn't look at Val as the little girl nodded.**

"I would!" Tuff said with a grin as he rushes to Gem and pokes her, "Get angry. Get angry. Get angry. Get angry. Get angry." He chants as he continues poking her head. Annoyed, Gem's necklace glowed, and she raised her fist before giving Tuff a powerful punch on the face, sending him flying towards the wall.

 **Summer carries Quinn towards the chest and drops her in. Quinn lands on a big metal pole as she saw the glowing gem. She was about to touch it but withdraw when she felt it was hot. She heard Gem roar from below and looks down. Gem brought out her spear and throws it at Quinn inhuman strength. Quinn caught it and uses to pull the gem out. Cameron saw this and was about to use the left arm to swat Quinn away, but Kaila grabbed hold of it with her jaws. Her protective mother instincts kicked in when she saw her oldest was going to get hurt. With a mighty pull, the other arm was ripped out and tossed away. Quinn pulls the gem out before throwing it up and hits it like a baseball towards the HEAT Seeker.**

Everyone was impress by Quinn and Gem's skills, some Yautja fathers are now debating who is the strongest of the two and would be the worthy mate for their sons.

 **Randy came up the deck and shouted, "I got it!" but once he did. He yelps in pain when he touched the gem.**

Everyone, minus the serious ones, laugh at the screen. Randy groans and covers his face by the embracement on the screen.

 **It was too hot to hold causing him to throw the gem up and was caught by Val. As Randy blows his hands to cool them off, Val looks at gem in her hands. She didn't feel any pain when she touched the gem, but she could feel the connection with the gem and the lava lady. Val saw the hole on the lava lady's heart and that made Val realize something.**

 **Summer gets Quinn and flies away as Godzilla tackles the robot to the ground and rips it apart. Cameron was about to fire his missiles, but they wouldn't launch. "What?!" Cameron yells angrily.**

 **Inside the HEAT Seeker, Aggie was able to hack in Cameron's robot and put a virus on it. She smirks at her work, "Not so tough are ye, Cameron?"**

"You're a hacker?" Spiderman/Peter Parker asked in surprise.

Aggie shrugs with a sheepish smile, "Aye. A only hack when A have free time."

 **Cameron smashes his fists at the controls angrily until he hears a growl. He looks at visor of the robot and watched as Cymophelia uses her jaw to remove the visor to reveal Cameron. The lava lady saw him and glares at him. She summons another lava ball and was about to fire but stopped when she saw a red glow. She turns slowly to see Val on the HEAT Seeker with the gem in both of her hands. The fireball disappeared in the lava lady's hand as Val lowers the gem. She looks at the water and suddenly it began to shrink and creating a passage for the lava lady to walk. The earth from bellow created steps for Val as she walks down and towards the island.**

Everyone watched at screen with full focus on the screen.

"What's going on?" Miko whispers out.

"You'll see."

 **Then the lava lady roars as she removes herself from the island and crawls towards Val inhuman speed, leaving a trail of lava behind. Val walks towards the lava lady on the wet floor. " _I know who you are._ " She thought as she walks.**

 **The lava lady crawls over to her angrily. Each of Val's steps is followed by the lava lady's hand. " _I know your name._ " Val thought.**

 **Kaila saw her baby in trouble and was about to help but then stopped when she felt the water holding her, trying to tell her to interfere.**

 **Val steps up on a big rock and stands there, " _Cameron stole the heart from inside you._ " She watched as the lava lady charges at her, but Val didn't move, " _But it doesn't define you._ "**

 **The lava lady stops in front of her causing smoke to come to Val as it vanishes the lava lady shows her full height. She glares at Val but the five-year-old didn't move or scram. She looks at the lava lady with pity and sadness, "This is not who you are." Val whispers out.**

 **The lava lady heard her and then she stared at Val. She looks at the girl's eyes. Those eyes, those bright sapphire blue eyes. They remind her of someone…someone that she dears the most. An image of a beautiful woman with slightly tan skin, black hair and sapphire blue eyes was shown into Val and it cause the lava lady to calm down and slowly turn into solid rock.**

 **"You know who you are." Val said as the lava lady lowers her head as Val place her forehead at hers. Val closes her eyes and whispers out, "Who you truly are."**

 **The lava lady closes her eyes as well as Val lets go and place the gem back to the hole and hen in a few seconds red, yellow and orange line cracks came and then the rocks fall out to reveal a beautiful face of a woman that has red skin, red fire like hair, and yellow lines on her skin. She wears beautiful clothing and fire like long skirt that reaches down. As she opens her eyes, hey reveal ruby red. She glanced down at Val and smiles as she rose up and forms a crown. Val smiles as she whispers out, "Safara."**

"Wow, she's even more beautiful than before." Tuff flirts at Safara.

 **The one knows as Safara smiles at Val again before flying up high. The water from below moved and picks up Val from the waist and giggles as she watched as Safara lifts her arms up before her hands started to glow. All the volcanoes around the world stopped from erupting before being put to rest. Elsie saw this and said it to the others.**

"She stopped the volcanoes." Raf said.

"Thank God she did." Fowler mutters out.

 **"Wow!" Randy awed. Everyone was shock too when they saw that. Summer puts Quinn back to the ship and Quinn was hugged by Aggie. Gem jumps back in the boat as the ocean returns Val back to the ship. Kaila checks on her hatchlings to see if there were okay. Once she saw that they don't have a scratch she nuzzles them happily.**

 **Safara looks at the kids and they look back. She smiles and nodded at them and then the ocean started to form into a lady. Her water like gown blends with the ocean. Everyone minus Safara awed at her.**

"Who is that?" Mendel asked.

"That's Kaimana, she's the Spirt of Water, she controls every water in world and is the sister of Safara." D explains.

"She's pretty." Snotlout flirts at the water spirit on the screen.

Meanwhile, Water Elementor was staring at Kaiamana on the screen, he too has this strange feeling in his chest like Fire Elementor. He wonders what's this feeling is.

 **The scene shows the water spirit smiling at them and then to Safara. Then Safara looks over where Cameron was. She narrowed her eyes when she looks at him. She lifts her right arm and fire like chains came out from the volcano and grabbed Cameron. He screams as he was lifted out from the robot and was sent to the volcano. He struggles and screams for help but the others minus the two elements watched in shock. Kaila shielded her hatchlings from the sight, not wanting them to see that. Cameron was sent inside the volcano and never seen again.**

Everyone paused as they stared at the screen in shock, now they know not to piss off the Fire Spirit. Tuff, on the other hand, fell deeply in love with her.

 **Safara looks at the water lady and nodded. Gem went towards the water lady and whispers out, "Kaimana."**

 **Kaimana smiles at Gem and nodded. Gem smiles and went to her as Kaimana lowers herself so she can hug Gem. Once they hug, Quinn went to her. "Gem, you know her?" she asked in shock.**

 **Gem looks at her and nodded, "Yes, she is a water spirit and she actually met me and Val when she was still a baby." Gem looks at Kaimana and smiles, "She's the one who became our friend."**

 ** _*Flashback few years ago*_**

 ** _Little Gem was at the beach with her mom and dad and her aunt and uncle with their baby. Gem's hair was black, and her eyes were brown like humans. She didn't have blue tips or reptilian eyes yet. Her necklace was one and she never removes it._**

 ** _Gem's dad is name Adam Grady. He's muscular, tall, has tan skin and brown and brown eyes. Her mom is a beautiful Hawaiian lady as she helps Alma prepare the food for the picnic. Oscar was caring for his baby Val._**

Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo cooed over their hatchling Val, she's so cute and tiny, they just want to lick her so much. Kaila too was cooing at her baby.

"Ye look cute when yer a wee lass there, Gem." Aggie said with a smile, causing Gem to blush a bit.

 ** _Gem was running around until she went to her uncle Oscar, "Uncwe Oscaw, can I hold Wal?" she asked._**

 ** _Oscar chuckles and nodded, "Sure." He said as he helps Gem holds Val properly, "Remember, don't drop her, okay?"_**

 ** _Gem nodded as she carefully holds her baby cousin, who was giggling happily at Gem. Gem was trying to teach baby Val to talk, "Say Sand."_**

 ** _Baby Val was only ten months old and she can't speak yet. Her only words were, "GAH!"_**

 ** _Gem giggles as she continues walking but stopped when Val shifted, "What, wwong Wal?" Val points over to the undergrowth to see bunch of birds trying to get two baby sea turtles. Once was slightly bigger and the other one was shorter. Gem saw this and went towards them, "Shoo! Shoo! Bad biwdies!" Gem scolded as baby Val try to shoo them with her chubby little arms. The birds fly away as Gem went towards the sea turtles._**

 ** _"It's okay, they gone." Gem said, "You awe safe!"_**

 ** _The two sea turtles saw the cost was clear and the oldest nudges the little turtle before the two-started crawling towards the water with Gem and baby Val watching them as they reach to the ocean the use their flippers to wave goodbye to the two. Gem smiles as Val giggles. As the two went in the water, the ocean shines and then gentle waves came. Gem saw the water move and reveal a seashell. Gem giggles as she went to the seashell. She let Val get it before standing up. Then the water moved again to reveal another shell and a fish._**

 ** _The fish jumps back to the water as Gem walks towards the shell. They saw the ocean like an aquarium and saw an adult sea turtle swam past them along with two baby sea turtles that they met. They giggled and saw the water form into Kaimana. Gem tilts her head and Kaimana tilts hers. Kaimana lowers her watery hand and Val touches it, causing some water to rain at her and Gem and Val dropped the seashell. They giggle as Kaimana smile at them. Then they heard Oscar calling Gem and Val. Kaimana picks up the shell and give it to them. Val takes it and giggles as Kaimana picks the two girls and bring them back to the shores. Val wave goodbye as Gem said, "Bye-Bye."_**

 ** _Kaimana waves goodbye before going back to water and disappeared. Gem smiles as she and Val went back to their parents._**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

"So that's how they met." Astrid said.

"Yes, with kind and noble heart, Kaimana can reveal herself to them because of their pure hearts." D said.

 **Everyone stared at her and Kaimana in shock. Mendel whips a tear away, "That's the most beautiful story I had ever heard."**

 **"Yeah, I can't believe you two befriended a spirit." Randy said.**

 **Val went to Kaimana, "Wow…" she awed. Kaimana smiles and gently pats her head, causing it to get wet.**

 **"Why did Cameron steal the gem that belongs to Safara?" Monique asked.**

 **"The energy signature of that gem must've got him to find it and use it on his machine." Nick said as he looks at the broken-down robot.**

 **"It's actually the Heart of Flames." Gem explains, "It has the power to control fire and it has strong energy but it's also hot to touch."**

 **"Then why didn't Val get burned?" Randy asked.**

 **"It won't burn the one with a purest heart." Gem added, "Val is pure and that's why it didn't burn her."**

"You could've told me sooner!" Randy exclaims at the screen, earning few snickers.

 **Val smiles and then they all look at Safara. Safara looks at them and made a circular motion with her hand. A small ruby red gem appeared, and it slowly flies to Val. Val watched as the gem went to her locket and attached itself on it.**

 **"What was that?" Elsie asked.**

 **" _I am giving her accesses to enter my realm anytime and if Val needs my help she will call me if she's in trouble._ " Safara said in their minds. They awed at her in shock as she flies high to the sky before telepathically saying, " _Goodbye and thank you._ " She went inside the volcano as it went to dormant.**

"Lucky," Tuff mutters out with his arms crossed.

 **"Well, that was something," Nick said, "Let's go home."**

 **They nodded as Monique drives the boat back to Jurassic World. Val and Gem wave goodbye to Kaimana as she disappeared to the water. Val looks at her cousin and asked, "I wonder what happen to Cameron?"**

 **Gem shrugs as they went back inside.**

 **Inside a fiery kingdom, Safara was sitting on her throne as she checks her nails. She then glanced to her right and saw Cameron Winter stuck on the wall as a solid rock. His coal black face was filled with pain and fear. She smirks at her work before checking her nails again.**

Everyone stared at the scene in shock, D was right, that faith is worst then death!

"And that concludes, never mess with a spirit." D said. "More are coming on the way, so enjoy yourselves, but let's go back to our seats first." D snaps her fingers and they were back to their theater seats as the next show loads.

* * *

 **Okay, one more reminder, I couldn't write due to the two days tests I just had last week and projects that needs to be finished and now, I have homeworks to do. Gabriel, the one about the Grimm Riders, Monstrums aren't even there, only Salem and I was thinking the one can defeat her is either Val or her grandmother Vanessa, and Grimm Riders are immune to any poisons, due to** **their** **bonds with the grimms, any types of poisons has no effect on them. And Lionheart, I don't know if he should be in the story.**

 **And the Valentine's day pearl, I'll think about it. And happy almost birthday Gabriel. Firelotusprime's birthday was February 8, but I couldn't make her a gift due to my stress at school and home. and Happy Late Valentine's day.**

 **That is all, D is out.**


	7. Mutant 6

**Okay, I need to finish this crossover story because I am on a roll. And Gem is a twelve-year-old since it's better.**

 **And thank you for all for understanding, I don't know when I can put my PM back because of school work and college entrance exams I need to pass. And Firelotusprime since when and how got a boyfriend?**

 **And thank you Gabriel for the explanation and I hope you have ideas for the Dragons: Fire and Ice story because I was thinking that Celestia doesn't know Thoron is her father yet because she will spend time with him.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Mutant 6**

 **The scene shows the outer** **space, there was a space ship that is filled with alien like prisoners. Inside the prison ship, there was an explosion. Many guards and drones were going to the source of the explosion. Then hidden shadow, a young boy that appears to be kid about the same age as Quinn, Aggie, and Gem emerges out from the shadow.**

 **He has black hair, but the left side is shaved. His eyes are dark brown, and they look like tiger eyes. He wears black and red clothes. The boy grins, revealing his canine like teeth, before running off. He hides behind a wall when guards run past the boy. The boy peeks before running towards a room that has many confiscated things. He grabbed an alien like dagger and a pouch.**

"Damien Rouge!" Nova exclaims on the screen.

"You know him?" Mike asked.

Nova stood from his seat and points at the screen, "That delinquent is wanted over ten galaxies for stealing rare jewelries, expensive belongings, and taking ships without people noticing."

"Hey! I like what I see!" Damien called from the corner. He was sitting next to Jay and Sofia.

"How did you get in here?!" Nova points at Damien.

Damien points his thumb at the door, "The door, idiot."

Nova glares at him and was about to speak but Fury stopped him, "Calm yourself."

 **Damien sprinted towards another room that has many ships. He sneaked into one and activates it before taking off. The boy laughs happily until something almost shot his ship. He turns and glares to see security ships chasing him. He then readied hyper space and grins when the ships moved away from him. He uses the hyper speed and his ship was moving so fast that its destination was heading to Earth.**

"You've gotta be kidding me." Owen mutters out.

The HTTYD and Hobbit crews were shocked to see the world round. "Wait, so the world is round, not flat." Hiccup asked D.

"Duh, Earth is always round."

 **Val and her Uncle Owen were riding on Kaila with Marco, Quinn and Aggie as well as the raptor squads, hybrids, Ingrid, Monica, Summer, Flora, and Cuddles. The D-Squad members were riding on Cymopelia while the HEAT Team was riding on Godzilla. Gem was surfing at the water. She's guiding them to the Island of Forgotten. She can turn into a leviathan and she swim fast. It took two days to get there since it's mysterious. Then they saw a huge island.**

"Wow, that's a big island." Miko said in awe.

Larry Norvel in the Tremors looked at the screen, "What life forms are in there?"

Gem smiles and said. "Yes."

 **Everyone got off the mutants and Gem turns back to her human form. She guides them through the jungle. Gem was being raised by the dinosaurs that lived here and taught her everything she needs to survive. Once they were out of the jungle, they were in a clearing that has a really, really long and big mountain that looks like a lady sleeping.**

 **"Where are we?" Mike asked.**

 **Gem looks at him and smiles, "We're at Avani's home." Then Gem took a deep breath and yells happily, "I'M HOME!" her voice echoed through the whole island. Then the ground started to shake.**

 **The audience wondered what was that but Gem grins at the screen.**

 **The scene shows everyone watching as many dinosaurs of different species came. They all went to Gem and were really happy to see her. Gem made weird happy grunts, purrs, growls and huffs. Then they move away to make a path for a female Indominus Spino. Her scales are ocean blue, her underbelly is a darker sapphire blue and her sail is a sea-foam blue color with crystal blue streaks in it along with crystal blue specks on her back and her eyes are an iridescent sky blue rimmed with deep sea blue.**

 **"MISU!" Gem smiles happily. She hugs the hybrid's snout.**

 **Everyone stares at Misu in shock. Jay, on the other hand, wasn't shock. He sees Assassin and Hunter a lot, so he wasn't always surprise. "Well, this is interesting." Jay mutters out. They stared at him. Why isn't Jay shock about this?!**

"How come you're not shock about this?!" Ben asked Jay.

Jay shrugs and said. "I seen a lot of dinosaurs when I was being force to kill or working at Jurassic World."

 **Then a female T. Rex came. She has dark teal scales with a pale blue green underbelly and dark almost black blue tiger stripes on her body and turquoise teal scales on her back she has amber reddish eyes rimmed with turquoise green. Gem lets go of Misu and smiles at her, "Laika!" she giggles as the name Laika gives her a big lick.**

Devil Dinosaur (The red T. Rex that belongs to the Agents of SMASH) wagged his tail to see Laika, she's a very pretty female.

A-Bomb saw this and laughs a bit. "Awe, Devil has a crush on her."

"Laika isn't interested." Gem said as she looks at Laika, ignoring Devil, making him sad.

 **Then a female Archeopteryx glides down and perch herself at Gem's shoulder. "Hello Arsenica," Gem smiles.**

 **Arsenica has dark grey feathers/scales with ombrae to a neon turquoise green at the tips of her wing feathers, crest, and tail. She also has slight specks of black in her feathers and scales her eyes are an aquamarine color rimmed with blue green grey.**

 **"Gem, you have a lot of dinosaur friends." Alex spoked in awe.**

 **Gem smiles and nodded, "Yup, they are the ones who take care me with the help of Kaimana and Avani."**

 **"Okay, we know Kaimana, but who's Avani?" Marco asked.**

 **Gem looks at him and smiles as she points at the big mountain. They look at the mountain and gasp as the mountain shift before it raised up to reveal a beautiful woman. She looks down at them and smiles. Then hidden hands came bellow the humans as they were lifted by her hands. They awed as they look at the mountain name Avani. Gem clears her throat and they all look at her, "Everyone, this is Avani the Spirit of Earth." Gem introduced, "She and Kaimana help me with my powers and help me learn about my human cultures."**

Everyone stared at Avani, she is one big spirit. Earth Elementor and Chomp Link stared at Avani in wonder, she's earth and forest…is she available?

"Wow, another pretty spirit." Snotlout smirks dreamily and the HTTYD crew groans in annoyance.

"How did they find you?" Quinn asked.

"Kaimana found me when the plane crash and how my necklace saved my life." Gem smiles sadly.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Inside of a plane, Adam was flying the plane. Gem's mother, Noalani (pronounced noah-lah-nee) was reading Gem a book as they sit behind the flight deck, "The elemental spirits are all sisters." Noalani reads out, "They protect the ones who earned their trust and loyalty."_**

"So that's how you bond with a spirit." Miko whispers with a grin.

Jack heard this and said, "Miko. Please don't do it." He begged.

Miko grins. "Too late!"

 ** _Little Gem was holding a seashell that the Water Spirit gave her, and Val. Gem wanted to give it to Val, but Alma insist that she should keep it as souvenir since she and her parents_** _**are leaving for a long archeological trip to find the Forgotten Island. "Will they be fwiends to us?" Gem asked her mommy.**_

 ** _Noalani smiles, "Yes, if you are pure or worthy to be friends with them."_**

 ** _Gem giggles happily, "You think we will go to Juwassic Wowld in Isla Numblaw?"_**

 ** _Noalani smiles at her daughter. She told Gem many stories about Numblar and she dreams to meet the dinosaurs, "Soon, sweetheart, soon."_**

 ** _Then there was a loud boom coming from the outside. They saw lightning coming from outside and Noalani knew there was a storm. She gets off her seat and buckles her daughter. "Sweetheart, stay here. I'll be right back." Noalani said to her daughter before giving her book and heading towards her husband. She sits next to him at the copilot seat._**

 ** _"Adam? What's wrong?" Noalani asked her husband worriedly._**

 ** _"There's a storm coming, Noa. We have to land the plane before we get hit." Adam said worriedly._**

"That doesn't sound good." Alexa Wood aka Lex said.

 ** _Gem wants to know what's going on. She called to them, "Momma, Papa, what's wwong?"_**

 ** _Noalani turns to her daughter, "Nothing, sweetheart, just stay there and buckle up." Gem hugs the book and shell with all her might as thunder and lightning continues on._**

 ** _Adam and Noalani tried to avoid the storm but tragedy struck when a lightning hits one of the plane's wings. Adam tries to control the plane but soon both engines were on fire._**

 ** _Gem screams in fear when she saw the fire at the window. Noalani and Adam tried to hold on but soon were falling. They are going to crash at the ocean. Adam looks at his wife sadly and hurtfully, "I'm so sorry." He whispers._**

 ** _Noalani looks at her husband with tearful eyes, "I love you." She whispers. She then yelled, "GEM HOLD ON!" Gem did was she was told and holds on as the plane crash to the ocean while the storm continues on. The windows were shattered and Adam and Noalani were killed but Gem, on the other hand, was unconscious._**

Everyone gasps in shock to see that happened.

 ** _Gem holds on her book and shell. Her necklace is attached to her neck started to glow blue. The blue glow surrounds Gem and started to change her. Her black hair became longer, and blue highlights appeared, her regular teeth become like fangs, and then she gasps before going back to unconsciousness._**

"What just happened?" Jodi Chang asked.

"The necklace saved Gem's life." D explains, "With it. It gives her access of unknown magic."

 ** _The scene shows the plane slowly sinking to bottom where it shall never return. Then suddenly Kaimana enters by the broken window. She saw the dead parent and Gem. Seeing Gem in her new looks. She removes the seatbelt before picking her up. She could feel Gem breathing underwater meaning she's alive. She gathers Gem's book, shell and a picture frame that has her family in it and gets out of the plane before reaching the surface. Once she did, there was a storm ragging on and the ocean has big waves. Narrowing her ocean blue eyes, Kaimana uses her free arm and snapped it forward. The ocean then made a clear path of water for Kaimana to cross with Gem in her arms._**

"Kaimana saved Gem." Elsie whispers out.

"She has her loyalty to Gem." Endarei said.

 ** _They reach to an island that has a magical protective dome that keeps the storm from reaching the island. Kaimana enters the barrier and went to a secret tunnel that leads to a waterfall. There, Avani was checking on the animals on her home. Then she saw her sister Kaimana coming with a human child in her arms. They telepathically communicate with their minds._**

 ** _"Sister? Where did you find that child?" Avani asked worriedly as she looks at Gem._**

 ** _"This child is name Gem. She is the one I befriended along with her cousin." Kaimana said, "Her parents are dead, and she changed."_**

 ** _Avani lowers her giant hand as Kaimana placed Gem on the grass like hand, Avani inspects her, Gem doesn't have any injuries and she looks healthy. Avani lowers Gem back to Kaimana and the water spirit picks up Gem again._**

 ** _"She has no injuries or sickness. She is fine and healthy." Avani assured, "But the necklace she's wearing is magic. She will need to learn how to control, after all, it did save her life."_**

 ** _"Thank you, sister." Kaimana smiles, "She needs a place to rest."_**

 ** _"Already taken care of," Avani said and Misu came towards the falls, "Misu, please take this child to your nest and keep her warm. When she wakes up, give her a tour around the island and be her surrogate mother."_**

 ** _Misu nodded and uses her claws to gently pick up Gem with her belongings and carries her to her nest. Avani smiles and then calls a pack of raptors. Four female raptors came. They are taller than average raptors. The alpha is an indigo colored raptor named Indigo. Alight brown raptor that has ember flame marking on each sides name Ember also nicknamed Flame is the Beta. The co-beta named Therma her full name is Hypothermia. Her scales are pale blue and there are white markings of swirls on her. And the last one is names Kindred is the scout. She has tan scales and black tiger stripes._**

 ** _They look at Avani and bowed. Avani smiles down at them, "Train the human child to be a huntress. She needs to learn how to protect herself."_**

"You were raised by dinosaurs?!" Miko looks at Gem with wide eyes, "That is so cool!"

Gem just stared at her in confusion, still learning to understand the human culture, but she answered. "Uh…thank you?"

 ** _The scene shows the raptors nodded before they run off. Kaimana smiles, "I will return to teach her how to swim and teaching water magic."_**

 ** _Avani nodded, "We must also teach her how to be human. After all, she has human a family on the outside world."_**

 ** _Misu walks through the jungle and was at her nesting ground. She gently puts Gem on the leaf bed and lies behind her. Her things were place at tree trunk and were dried. Gem shivers at the cold but Misu gently place her tail as a blanket for her to keep Gem warm. Gem snuggles closer for the warm and smiles in her sleep. Misu looks at her and sighs. It's going to be hard to raise her. Is not that she doesn't like hatchlings, she took care of predator hatchlings not human, but the hatchling did lose her family and she needs someone to raise her._**

 ** _Gem shifted in her sleep before opening her eyes to reveal dragon brown eyes. She looks up to see Misu looking at her. "Who are you?"_**

 ** _Misu rumbles at her and Gem understands, "M-Misu?" Misu nodded. Misu picks her up at the back of her shirt with her jaws and put Gem on her back. Misu stood up and gives Gem a tour around the island. Gem saw many new things and dinosaurs. Gem meets Laika and Arsenica. Laika is like an aunt figure to her and Arsenica is her faithful companion. Then they reach to Avani and Gem gasps when she saw the giant humanoid green plant lady. Avani explains to Gem everything and she was sad but soon was happy when she's allowed to live here with them and is trained to survive and to control her new powers. Gem became skill full of her speed and strength. She can outrun a raptor, outswim sharks and can swing to vines. She is a wild child of island and she is not to be the one that you should mess with._**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

"Is it me or this kind of reminds you of Tarzan." Owen asked his crew who nodded.

"What's a Tarzan?" Darksteel asked.

"Never mind." Owen mutters out.

Then there was a knock on the door, D turns to it and said. "It's open!"

The open to reveal a large ball, colored red with the spore symbol on it and two yellow eyes. D smiles as she gestured the new guest. "Everyone, this Sporedude135, he's a friend of mind."

" _Greetings._ " Sporedude135 spoke telepathically.

"AH! He's in my head!" Tuff yelled as he runs around screaming. The kids and little ones watched in confusion as Tuff runs around. Annoyed, SpikedTankedmaster300 stood from his seat and march over to Tuff and grabs him before dragging him back to his seat and ties him up with rope.

"Now stay here and be quiet." SpikedTankedmaster300 said as he went back to his seat.

D nodded, "Thank you SpikedTankedmaster300." She said before turning towards Sporedude135, "Sporedude135. I hope you had a fine trip."

" _I did, but passing your security was hard enough._ " He said.

D shrugs, "I like my base to be secured."

" _Too secured, you have a pit full of poisonous black mamba snakes._ " Sporedude135 added, " _And how did you even get black mambas?_ "

"I have my ways." D said.

"What's Black Mamba?" Nori asked.

"A black mamba is a highly venomous snake endemic to parts of sub-Saharan Africa. Skin color varies from grey to dark brown. Juvenile black mambas tend to be paler than adults and darken with age. It is the longest species of venomous snake indigenous to the African continent." Endarei explains, "And you can't keep one as a pet, it's too dangerous."

 **Back on the screen,** **everyone awed at her story. Gem looks at Avani and smiled, "Avani and Kaimana teach me about my human culture so I won't forget who I truly am."**

 **"You still have that shell?" Owen asked.**

 **Gem smiles and nodded, "Yes, it's in my small hut. I'll show you." Avani lowered her hands and everyone got off. They follow Gem around the island. They saw different species of dinosaurs roaming around and beautiful scenery. Gem showed them her little hut and shows them the shell. Monica and Arsenica became friends and Misu became friends with the other hybrids. The Raptor Squad meet Gem's raptors and they too became part of the pack. As time move by, it was time to head home. Misu, Arsenica and Gem's raptor squad were coming along while Laika stays behind since she must take care of the young ones. As they said their goodbyes, they all went back to Jurassic World. The scene shows** **Jurassic World, everyone was doing their routine. Nick was reading some files, Owen was training the raptors with Jay and Mike, Alex and Sofia were keeping an eye on the hybrids, Elsie was doing research, Randy was playing video games, Mendel was fixing Nigel, Monique is teaching Quinn martial arts, Aggie was writing her journal in her laptop, Gem was hula dancing at the ocean and teaching Val how to do it.**

 **Life in Jurassic World is fun…Sort of.**

 **Somewhere hidden in jungle was a mini spaceship. It was a bit broken down but can still fly. It opens the door and Damien comes out. He looks around and grins when the cost was clear. He went out before closing the door ad activating camouflage mode. He went out and climbs up a tree. He saw a city somewhere and grins. Big city means easy pocket picking. He jumps down and went there in a flash.**

"Great, the kid's gonna steal stuff again." Rocket said in annoyance.

"You steal." Damien shot back and Rocket glares at him.

 **Val and Gem were at the lab watching many hatchlings being born. Wu was studying Arsenica since she has her claws that are arsenic grey color and she is also poisonous. Gem told him that when Arsenica was just an egg. She was stillborn, and Gem uses her magic necklace to heal her and result it gave her poisonous bite and breathe and can shoot poison dart like feathers and can leave behind arsenic dust that is toxic to her enemies.**

 **Then scientists walk past the girls, "Did you hear? There's a thief in park." A scientist said.**

"And it begins." Nova mutters out.

 **The other one nodded, "Yeah, there were reports in the hotel that anything that was taken were phones, coins, or anything shiny."**

 **"And the strangest thing the doors and windows weren't even open. It's like the thief just got in without getting notice."**

 **Gem glanced at them and wonders who stole the items. Gem stood up and walks away. Val saw her cousin leaving and follows her not before she picks up Flora. Monica and Arsenica followed them too. They went out of the lab and then outside. Gem was outside and closes her eyes. Her necklace glow slightly. She could hear the trees telling her about the thief in the jungle. Opening her eyes, she walks down the stairs and the others follow. Quinn and Aggie were at the park. They saw their friends and waved but stopped when Gem walk pass them with a serious face. Confused, they look at Val who gestured them to follow. Nodding, the two girls follow them. They headed towards the jungle.**

"I think our girls have a plan." Owen said with a grin.

"How do you know that?" Fury asked curiously.

Marco chuckles and said. "Let's just say, our girls may learn some combat training from us."

 **Meanwhile, Damien counting his items that he stole form the hotel rooms. He grins when he took put a pearl necklace. He puts them in his pouch happily.**

"Dude, that is not cool." A-Bomb said.

Damien stick his tongue at him and turns back to the screen.

 **Then he heard rustling from the undergrowth. Taking out his dagger, he slowly stalks to the undergrowth and pushes the leaves away to reveal a…flower?**

"Flora!" Val points happily as Flora the mutant plant was sitting beside her.

 **Damien chuckles to himself, "It's just a plant." He grins. Then the flower moved and fired seeds at him. He ducks, and the seeds hit a rock, and soon it was wrapped with vines. The kid looks at the rock and the flower in shock. Then the flower summons giant vines and attacked the boy. The boy yelped as he dodged the vines and made a run for it, but Gem was glaring at him with her arms cross.**

 **Damien looks at her strangely, "What are you looking at?" the girl narrowed her eyes before bringing out her hand that has razor sharp nails. Terrified, the boy ducked when the girl swipes her claws at him. She strikes a rock that was sliced. Damien turns to the rock and the girl. Scared, the Damien made a run for it.**

 **Gem chased Damien as he screams. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"**

"She wants your head!" Tuff said.

Damien gave him a blank look. "Don't encourage her!"

 **Damien ducks again when the girl almost sliced his head. He made a tight turn and face with an orange hooded kid aka Quinn. Quinn punched the ground and it caused huge crack and the ground to be misshaped. That action sends the boy flying towards the tree. He screams on top of his lungs as he was able to grab hold a branched with his hand. He pants and hangs on top of tree. He grins, "YEAH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" he yelled smugly.**

"Bad idea." Val said.

 **There was a strong huffed behind him. He slowly turns, and his eyes widen when he saw Assassin!**

"Oh boy." Mike mutters out.

Sofia leans over to Alex, "How did they brought Assassin out?" She whispers and Alex shrugs.

The Yautjas were amazed by Quinn and Gem's skills, when they meet, the Yautjas will teach them combat with Jay.

 **Damien screamed when Assassin opens his crocodile like jaws. Damien lets go of the branch and Assassin got a big bite of the tree. Damien barrel rolls down and got up and watched as the Assassin spits out the tree bark. He laughs but that caught the attention of Assassin. Assassin snapped his head at him and glares. Scared, Damien made another run for it, "WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!" Damien screams as the Assassin chased him with snapping jaws.**

"Why are you trying to eat me!" Damien exclaims at Assassin, who ignored him.

 **Then the girls came from the corner and joins with the creature. Damien runs behind a tree and stayed there as the three psychos run passed him. Peeking out of the tree, he grins and went out with hands on his waist, "That's right, no one can catch Damien Rouge!" He grins but soon something hit him in the head so hard that it made him fall on the ground unconscious.**

Everyone winced at the sight, except for Assassin and the serious ones, Assassin was smirking at the sight in amusement.

 **The one that hit him was Aggie, she was holding a frying pan in her hands. She looks at Damien strangely as the three came back. Quinn removes her hood and said, "Nice work Aggie."**

 **Aggie smiles and nodded. "A hope ye three are okay, Quinn."**

 **Quinn nodded, "Gem, Assassin and me are okay."**

 **Gem nodded then realizes something, "Wait! Where's Val and Flora?!"**

 **"HERE!" Val's little voice called as she was walking towards them with Flora on her pot.**

 **Gem sighs in relief before using he ice breathe to freeze the Damien. "We should tell the adults about this." She said.**

 **"Yup and returning the belongings that were stolen," Quinn added.**

 **"The lad's name is Damien Rouge." Aggie said, "A dinnae think he's frem here."**

 **Val points up the sky, "He's from space!" They stared at her, "Flora found a spaceship."**

 **"Okay, we'll talk about that later after we head home." Quinn said as she looks up ahead and yells angrily, "ASSASSIN!"**

Everyone jumped by Quinn's sudden outburst.

 **Assassin has his jaws wide open, so he can eat the frozen Damien, but he stopped when Quinn called his named. His open jaws were inched close to the Damien, he glanced at Quinn and then Damien, and then back to Quinn. "Don't eat him." Quinn ordered sternly.**

 **Annoyed, Assassin did as he was told. Quinn carries Damien with ease as they went back to the park with explanations.**

"Wow, you girls are though." Spiderman said.

"Thanks." The three girls said unison.

Damien was annoyed, "I can't believe I was taken down by them." He mutters out.

 **At the raptor paddock in the middle of the night, every worker was there with a half-frozen Damien. His head can move but his body was still frozen because of Gem. Damien struggles as he tries to break free. The items were returned to the owners and the thief was dealt with.**

 **Damien glares at them, "If I get out of here, you'll be sorry!"**

 **"Why didn't you get out before?" Gem glares back.**

 **"Why are you here?" Owen asked.**

 **"I ain't telling ya." Damien snorts.**

 **Val steps in, "He was sent to prison by the Nova Core after he stole a priceless jewel and got arrested for stealing."**

 **Damien looks at her in shock, "How'd you know that?!"**

 **"I read your mind." Val answered.**

 **"What are ya telapathetic?" he said. Damien said telepathic wrong. He turns his head away from them.**

"You said it wrong." Shehulk said.

 **"You mean telepathic." Quinn corrected, not wearing her hood.**

 **"Ye said it wrong." Aggie added.**

 **Damien turns to them, "I didn't-" he was cut off when he saw Quinn and Aggie. He looks at them for a while and asked, "Who're the blonde hotty and the cutie with the glasses."**

"Back off." Marco warned Damien, he's an overprotective father when it comes to his daughters.

 **The two girls gave him a blank look on him while Marco glares at him as Marco place two protective hands on each of his daughters' shoulders. "Alright, that's it. Assassin, eat him."**

 **Assassin looms down at Damien and growls hungrily at him. Damien's eyes widen in fear and screams, "AAAAAHHHHH! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT EAT ME?!"**

"You guys are sick you know that!" Damien said.

"Hey, you flirted the big papa bear's daughters, he tends to get overprotective." Lowery said.

 **"Yes, yes we are." Gem answered with her arms cross.**

 **Damien tries to escape as Assassin looms over him. Then jay was in front of Damien and said, "He's only a kid." Jay looks at everyone, "He may steal those items, but death is not the answer."**

 **"Yeah, listen to that guy." Damien spoke in fear and shock since Jay wasn't wearing his boots or sunglasses on, causing Damien to see Jay's hybrid form.**

"Since when are you in his side?" Nova asked Jay. "He's a-"

Jay lifts a claw finger and warns, "Finish you sentence, and that will be your last." He warn and Nova shuts up.

 **Everyone looks at each other and then to them. Simon came to Jay, "Well, he is still a child so it's best that he stays house arrest."**

 **"In other words, he's grounded." Owen said with Val on his arms.**

 **Damien snorts, "Sure and where will I be grounded? Hmmm?"**

 **"You will stay with me and my mother until you are free to leave." Jay answered dully.**

 **"What if I say no?"**

 **"Then you will live in Assassin's stomach." Jay points a claw at the big hybrid. Assassin licks his jaw and growls hungrily at Damien.**

 **Damien froze in fear, "OkayIwilllivewiththatguy."**

There were some laugh from the crowd, finding it funny to see Damien scared.

Damien gave Jay a look, "I thought you were on my side." He mutters out.

 **Simon smiles and nodded, "Alright then, Gem, unfreeze him."**

 **"How can a little girl unfreeze-" Damien was cut off when Gem uses her heat breathe to melt the rest of the ice and it caused Damien to fall on his face.**

Again, some of the crowd laugh at the sight as they tried to stop laughing from it.

Damien glares at Gem, "You won this round."

 **Damien head shot up and glares at her. Gem stuck her tongue at him. Jay went over him and picks him and puts him on his shoulder.**

 **"I'll keep an eye on him." Jay carries a struggling Damien. Assassin grumbles in annoyance. He didn't get a chance to eat the kid. Alex and Sofia gestured him to follow back to the paddock. He did while the other head home for a goodnight sleep. The scene shows Jay was in his house with a struggling Damien on his shoulder. He puts the thief down and places his hand on Damien's shoulder as the kid struggles again.**

 **"Madre, estoy en casa," Jay calls out.**

 **A Spanish woman came out from the kitchen. She looks at Jay and Damien and spoke, "Jay, who is this boy?"**

 **"Madre, this is Damien Rouge. He is not from our planet." Jay introduced, "Damien, this is mi madre Isabella Suarez."**

 **Isabella smiles at Damien kindly, "Hola Damien."**

 **Damien looks at Isabella and mutters, "Uh…hi, I guess."**

 **"Madre, Damien will be staying with us. He has no home and he's grounded for stealing."**

 **Isabella nodded, "Si, we have spare room upstairs." She said, "I'll buy some new clothes down by the clothe store. The tourists here tend to get new clothes every day to replace their old ones."**

 **Jay nodded and picks up Damien on the waist like a sack of potatoes and carried him upstairs. Once they did, Jay opens the door and turns on the light. Damien gasps in shock to see the room. It was colored light brown and has a cool bed. There's a flat screen TV, a computer, video games, a bookshelf with comic books, beanbags, a private bathroom, and a window.**

 **Damien was shock that his mouth was wide open. Then Jay puts him down, "Stay here, dinner will be ready soon." He said before closing the door. Damien looks around _his_ room and nodded in impress. He sits on one of the beanbags and turns on the TV with the remote that was close to him. He turns it on and saw Tom and Jerry. He laughs at the show, seeing Tom and Jerry being funny.**

"How come he gets to live in a life of luxury." Kevin mutters out.

 **Then he heard a knock from his door. "It's open!" Damien called before laughing when the show Tom was being chase by a dog. Isabella came in with new clothes.**

 **"Hola Damien. I bought you new clothes for you to wear." She said as she puts them on his drawers.**

 **"Huh, thanks." Damien said, "Is dinner ready, because I'm starving."**

 **Isabella smiles and nodded, "Si," she gestured him to follow. Damien got up and went down stairs and to the dining room. There were tacos and burritos on the table. Damien sits down and licks his lips as Jay puts a plate and glass of water for Damien. "Madre, I'll be out patrolling. Make sure Damien gets to bed."**

 **Isabella nodded, "Alright, stay safe." Jay nodded and puts his jacket, boots and sunglasses before going out. Damien was eating his dinner as he watched Jay leaving, "Hey Isabella?" Isabella looks at him, "Is Jay always like that? You know…a hybrid?"**

 **Isabella shook her head as she sits down, "No, Damien, Jay was once a human like me. His padre or father experimented on him. He took Jay from me when he was coming home from school. Jay was saved by Val and opens his heart. Jay's padre may have force Jay to be a monster but inside I know he is still mi hijo."**

 **"Mi hijo? What's that mean?"**

 **"It means my son in Spanish." Isabella smiles, "What about you? Where's your family?"**

 **Damien looks at her and sigh, "Well…when I was born I was raised on a planet full of thieves and thugs. My mom left me when I was five and my dad…I don't know who's my dad." He continues, "I was found by a gang of thieves who thought my how to be like them. Eventually, I became a great thief."**

"You live a pretty hard life there." Max said sadly t Damien.

Damien didn't turn to him but said. "Yeah, well, life isn't fair."

 **Isabella looks at him and spoke, "Being a thief is wrong. You must earn it not steal. I know you were raised by them and you wanted to make them accept you, but I know in your heart that you are a good person."**

 **Damien turns away and mutters, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."**

 **Isabella shook her head, "No, I say it and mean it." She said, "And I know that you will change, like Jay."**

 **Damien looks at her and slowly nodded.**

"Madre, you always know what to say." Jay said and Isabella smiles.

 **For the next few weeks, Damien stayed with Jay and Isabella. He stayed with them and learned how to bake from Isabella. Jay thought him how to read humans and keeping an eye on him when he tries to escape. Damien met Mike when he was visiting Jay. Mike helped Damien use the computer and gave Damien his old phone.**

 **Mike and Damien became good friends since Mike plays video games with him. Jay was like an older brother to him. He even met Alex and Sofia. He had a crush on them, but they are dating Mike and Jay. They're like big sisters to him. And the next few weeks, Damien was free to roam around but he has a curfew and he has to go to school. At first, Damien disagreed but if he wants to live here then he has to go to school.**

 **Damien was wearing a black shirt with grey sleeves, black baggy pants grey sneakers, and a red backpack. He grumbles as Jay guides him to his school that is in the Visitor Center. They got in the elevator as Jay pressed the button that has a book symbol on it. As the elevator went up, they reached the room that has many seats with desk. Damien saw Quinn, Aggie, Gem, and Val.**

 **"Alright, school will be over at three and be nice." Jay said before going back to the elevator and the door closes.**

"Why did it have to be school and not on a prison cell." Damien mutters as he looks at the screen.

 **Damien looks at the room that has four girls. The four stared at him and he said, "So…you know who I am. Who are you girls?"**

 **Quinn points herself, "I'm Quinn this is my sister Aggie." Aggie waves at him awkwardly, "That's Gem." Gem glares at him and he glares back, "And that's Val."**

 **"Hi!" Val waves at him cheerfully.**

 **Damien nodded before going to his seat that is behind Aggie's. Then a teacher appeared at the screen and started her lectures about Roman warriors. Damien half listens since he was getting board. He spends the rest of the hour with class until it was time for recess.**

 **They went out and eat at Jurassic World restaurant. As they ate their food, Val looks at Damien, "What planet are you from?"**

 **Damien looks at her and said, "I'm from the planet called Knowhere."**

"Wow, great name for the planet." Ben said sarcastically.

"That planet is no joke, Ben." Rook said. "It's a dangerous planet filled with criminals, mercenaries, and assassins."

Grandpa Max nodded, "He's right, Ben. Knowhere is a safe haven for the criminals and the Plumbers couldn't get in the planet."

"Even the Nova Core." Rocket added.

 **"Knowhere?" Aggie, Quinn and Gem repeated unison.**

 **"It's a planet filled with thieves, thugs and criminals." Damien answered, "What planet is she from?" he points at Gem.**

 **Gem glares at him, "I live here, buddy."**

 **"Ya don't look human," Damien said.**

 **Before Gem could hurt him, Quinn stopped her, "She's like this because she has magic. I have super strength and Val has powers too."**

 **"Magic? What is she a Galatria?" Damien looks at Gem.**

 **"Gala-whit?" Aggie asked in confusion.**

 **Damien looks at them, "Galatrias, they are known to be the number one most dangerous and powerful alien species ever known."**

"Wait! There's a powerful alien species that knows magic?! How come the omnitrix doesn't have those galawhat-whats."

"The Galatrias powers are to great." Azmuth said. "If the omnitrix scans a single DNA of a Galatria, it will overload and be destroyed, along with its user."

Ben froze when he heard that information. He can't get the Galatria form, so not cool!

"How come I never heard about them?" Quinn asked, "There were recent alien attacks but the Avengers, the Fantastic 4 and other heroes dealt with them."

 **"Because the Galatrias disappeared hundreds of years ago," Damien spoke, "And legend has it if you befriend one you'll be super lucky." He said.**

 **"Ye believe in that superstition?" Aggie asked.**

 **Damien looks at her in shock, "Are you kidding? Galatrias are known to be the wealthiest and the coolest alien species in the whole galaxy."**

 **"If they're so cool, why they disappeared?" Gem asked.**

 **"Good questions, SheBeast," Gem glares at him, "The reason why they disappeared because there's one alien species that hates them, Monstrums."**

 **"Monstrums?" Val repeated.**

"Another alien that I don't know!" Ben almost exclaims.

"Ben, Monstrums are savages, they are dangerous and strong, and they can kill any species of aliens in mere seconds." Rook explains grimly.

 **"Yeah, giant humanoid animal like aliens. They hated the Galatrias for years since they have stronger magic."**

 **"They're the rivals of the Galatrias?" Quinn asked.**

 **"Yup and they are the second strongest." Damien nodded.**

 **"Who's the third strongest?" Val asked.**

 **"Anodites," Damien answered, "They are known to be energy beings. The fourth strongest species are called Yautjas and believe me they are terrifying."**

 **"Why?" Gem asked.**

 **"They're alien hunters. They hunt any strongest alien creatures in the entire galaxy and they are known to hunt humans here."**

 **The four girls look at each other and then to him, "It sounds like we shouldn't mess with them." Quinn said.**

 **"You shouldn't mess with them because one-time Nova Core 'tried' to make peace with them they barely got out alive! Those species have advance hunting technologies and they hate people who aren't their species." Damien said, "And rumor has it there's other Yautjas that kill their own species no one knows which is good or bad."**

The Yautja clans beamed with pride, they maybe the fourth strongest, but they can fight off the Nova Core with ease.

 **"Did any species made peace with them?" Val asked.**

 **Damien shrugs, "Well, rumor has it that it was the Galatrias who made peace with them hundred years ago, but hard to say."**

The Yautja clans looked at the ground solemnly, they did made peace with them, they were great allies, family even.

 **"Well, thank you for your interesting species interview." Quinn said, "We should head back to class." They all got up and went back to class while Damien slumps there.**

 **Val skips besides Damien, "Don't mess with my cousin, Gem. She can get really scary when she's mad."**

 **Damien snorts, "Rigggghhhttt…" he mutters out.**

"Something bad is going to happen." Barry said.

 **The scene shows Damien was at the Owen's bungalow. He was going to prank Gem since she tried to 'hurt' him before. He puts a bucket of water on top of the slightly open door before running off. He snickers and hides behind Owen's motorcycle. He peeks on top of the motorbike and waits for Gem to come out. He failed to notice Val was beside him, "Whatcha doin'?"**

 **Damien yelps in surprise as he looks at Val, "What the-when did you get here?!"**

 **"I live here." Val answered.**

Everyone laughs at the scene, Owen pats his niece's head who looks at the screen curiously.

"Good one Val!" Zach praised.

Damien points at him, "Don't encourage her!"

 **"What are you doing here anyways?"**

 **"Well, I'm here to get payback from Gem." Damien answered.**

 **"I told you not to mess with her."**

 **"You did but I don't listen now sshhh!" He hushed her as he ducks down at the motorbike. He puts his hand on Val's head and brings her down. In few seconds, Gem came out and the bucket of water fell on her, wetting her and the bucket was on her head. Damien pops out from his hiding spot and points at her with a grin, "Ha! I gotta ya back!"**

 **Val pops up next to him, "Bad idea." She said before running away.**

 **Damien watched her run as he heard a growl. He slowly turns to see Gem shaking. Then the bucket splits apart to reveal Gem's entire eyes turned black and blue slit pupils were there. She revealed her sharp teeth and the water came off her and swirls around her. She stomps out of the house and the next thing Damien knew she transforms into an aquatic blue Spinosaurus. She was huge and let out an angry roar at Damien. Damien screams and runs away as Gem angrily chases after him. Val watched them at the distance as they disappeared to the jungle.**

Everyone blinks in shock before they turn towards Gem who was glaring at a whistling Damien. They now know not to mess with her as well as Quinn and Jay.

 **Owen came behind her and picks her up, "What the hell happen here?"**

 **"I told Damien not to mess with Gem, but he didn't listen." Val answered.**

 **Owen nodded, "Well, we should go and tell Jay that Damien got himself in trouble again." He said, "After this, introduce Damien to the mutants. I'm sure Kaila wants another 'baby' on her family."**

 **Val nodded with a smile as Owen carries Val to the park to tell Jay about Damien going to be killed by Gem.**

"You're going to save me, right?" Damien asked Jay who sitting calmly.

Jay looks at him and said casually, "Si."

"You have a strong temper Gem." Owen said to his other niece who smiled.

D looks at everyone and said. "Okay folks, here's the last part of the mutants." They all turn to the screen and watched it load.

* * *

 **Okay, when I'm done with the next chapter, I'll make the Mira the Quick story, and there this guy Krogan person, I had this crazy idea of him knowing about Mira's past. But that would be in the future.**

 **Also, my mom took me to therapy to help me deal with my stress problem and my depression. She told me to stay relax and read books to calm my nerve, and she said that if I write, it keeps me calm. And one more thing to remind you all, I live in a different country where time is different. For example, morning in America means night time in the Philippines, and that's why I always respond late because I'm already in bed.**

 **One last thing, Firelotusprime in the PM, don't beg for me to respond because I'm might be in bed, in school, or studying for tests. Just a reminder.**

 **That is all.**


	8. Mutant 7

**Here's the final chapter of mutants and on the next chapter is the Mythical Creatures. Also, I change Jackal the Joka Wolf into Jakal. I also change the Tooth Fairy to be Toothiana in Rise of the Guardians.**

 **And congratulations on Firelotusprime's new cat name Luna, she'll make great company and Gabriel thanks for the help with the Dragons: Fire and Ice/ Metal Ages, and yes Vanessa was in Wakanda, I'm still thinking how she got there and who she be friended, is either T'Challa or T'Challa's dad or Grandfather.**

 **And the Night of the Museum, RWBY, and Sonic the Hedgehog are not included in this crossover only the Mythical Creatures, Graboids, Predacons, Aliens vs. Predators, Avatar 2009, Marvel Heroes, and HTTYD. And HTTYD, well instead of taking place after the movie, I'm gonna do it before HTTYD 2 so Stoick can live, who agrees? Say Aye.**

 **And Oragonking, I know there are violence, but there's moral lessons in the stories I wrote, like don't judge a book by it's cover, or like people can change, well, some can.**

* * *

 **Mutants 7**

 **The scene shows the HEAT Team and the kids were at Kenya. They receive a call from Hicks saying that there was a mutation attacked but the mutant was found hurt by something else. They investigate the mutant that was an elephant and studies its injuries. Val was watching a pride of lions roaming by. Damien was having a staring contest with a rhino and the three girls were watching a heard of Zebras eating grass. "This is strange." Nick studies the mutated elephant.**

 **"That Damien is having a staring contest with a rhino? Yup, it's strange." Randy said.**

"It looks fun to do." Tuff said.

"Looks dangerous." Steel said. "Who would even think of having a staring contest with a rhino."

"Damien would." Jay said.

 **"No, I was talking about the mutant elephant. It was attacked by something and it's not human or animal."**

 **"So, there's another mutant?" Elsie guessed.**

 **"Could be." Nick mutters.**

"Please be the one that I can keep." Tuff prayed.

"Please don't." Astrid mutters out.

 **Val was walking around the jungle while the adults studied the injured mutant and waited for Hicks to transport it to Monster Island. Meanwhile, Damien and the rhino were still having a staring contest. Then Damien blows the rhino's eyes causing him to blink. The rhino lost, and Damien won but that action causes the rhino to go mad and chased a screaming Damien.**

"You just had to cheat, didn't you?" Jay asked Damien who whistles innocently.

Tuff whispers to Ruff, "We should use him to anger the dragons, so they can go on a rampage." Ruff nodded with a grin.

 **Quinn and Aggie chased after the two while Gem causally follows with her arms folded on the back of her head. Val saw a rock like cave. She tilts her head and went inside. It was really dark, so she activated her ball of light. She walks around the cave and saw claw marks on the wall.**

"Drew, do those claw marks look familiar to you?" Doc asked Drew. Drew looks at the claw marks and her eyes widen a bit at the sight.

 **The scene shows Val looking at the wall and felt a huff behind her. Val turns and met pair of purple reptilian eyes. Val backs away and saw the full form of the creature. It has the body of a wolf but more dragonish with huge teeth like a sabertooth cat and piranha like canine teeth, four wings with blue neon stripes and an earwig like pincer tail and has spikes on the back of his neck. It's about the size of an adult male lion. It has red fur and scales and it has really sharp claws.**

"A Joka Wolf." Drew spoke.

Zak looks at his mom. "How come I never seen one before?"

"The Joka Wolf wasn't always a cryptic, Zak." Drew said. "The Joka Wolf was once a young boy. He was cursed by a witch doctor and turned into an immortal creature called a Joka Wolf.

"He was cursed to be that!" Tuff points at the Joka Wolf. "Awesome! I wanna be cursed!"

"Don't you start!" Hiccup warned.

 **Val tilts her head and the creature tilts his head. He sniffs at her while she sniffs back and then a wet blue tongue licks her cheek causing her to giggle. Val hugs the snout of the creature as he slowly lifts her up. He puts her down gently as she pets his snout gently. "What's your name?"**

 **The creature barks at her gently, "Your name is Jakal?"**

 **The one name Jakal nodded, "Who this to you?" Jackal looks at her eyes. Val looks at his eyes as she saw images of him as a young boy. He was an innocent boy was falsely accused of betrayal of a witch doctor and put a curse on him and turned him to an immortal creature called a Joka Wolf. As the images stopped, Val pats his nose, "You've been alone, haven't you?" Jakal nodded.**

 **"Do you know who attacked the mutant elephant?" Jakal barks, "You did it? Why?" Jakal barks again, "Because it was about to attack a pride of lions?" Jakal nodded.**

"So, he's the protector." Valka smiles at the Joka Wolf.

 **Val pats his head, "You're a good boy." Jackal made a growl like purr as he licks Val's cheek again. Then he lowers himself and gestured Val to get on. Val got on his back while being careful to avoid the spines and the next thing she knew. Jackal runs out if the cave before spreading his four wings and took off. Val screams happily as Jackal zoom through the sky.**

"Wouldn't be cool if we have the Joka Wolf in our team, Rook?" Ben asked his partner.

Rook looks at Jakal on the screen and said, "No it won't be cool."

 **The next scene shows Damien clinging on a tree as an angry rhino glaring at him from bellow as he huffs angrily. Quinn and Aggie were trying to think of a plan to get the rhino away without Damien getting killed. Gem, on the other hand, decides to rest on a big rock and ignoring Damien's cry for help.**

"You just love it when I'm in pain, don't you!" Damien points at Gem who was ignoring him.

 **Then they heard a howl from above. The rhino heard it and runs away. Damien climbs down the tree and looks at the girls looking at the sky in shock. Confused, Damien looks up and his mouth almost dropped when he saw Val riding on Jakal. Jakal landed, and Val slides off his back and smiles at them.**

 **"I made a new friend!" Val smile.**

"Yet another friend in your collection." Owen said with a smile as Val giggles.

 **They stared at them and sigh, "We should tell Nick about this." Quinn mutters out. Aggie nodded. Jackal lowered himself and the kids got on. Val was in front, Gem was behind her with Aggie, Quinn and Damien. Jakal spread his four wings and took off in full speed. Aggie and Damien screamed while Quinn cheers happily. Gem and Val were the only ones who are calm. They reach their destination and Jackal landed near HEAT and the military.**

 **Nick was shocked to see Jakal as well as the other. "What is that?" Mendel whispers fearfully.**

 **"A Joka Wolf," Val answered.**

 **"What's a Joka Wolf?" Randy asked**

 **"It's a mythical creature that is a half dragon and half wolf that roamed Kenya and Mozambique." Elsie explains, "No one has even recorded it ever since."**

"And who happens to be a cursed person." Drew adds in.

 **"He was actually a human boy that was cursed by an evil shaman." Val explains, "Can we keep him?" Val gives them her puppy dog eyes. Everyone groans mentally. They can't say no to her because of her eyes. Her eyes always win.**

"How can her eyes always win in the battle." Kid Arachnid asked.

Owen chuckles and pats Val's head, "Trust me. She always does." He said.

 **They all went back home with Jackal as the new member of the family. Jackal became good friends with Sombra and Yuki, but he has to respect Sombra since he's the alpha wolf. Val and her friends were at the beach with Kaila and Godzilla babysitting them and Cymopoleia was swimming around the ocean peacefully.**

 **Val was playing catch with Gem as her cousin throws a beach ball at her gently. Damien was messing around with a dodge-ball. Quinn was teaching Aggie gymnastics since she didn't finish hers since she was a little girl.**

 **"So, what's the grown-ups are doing?" Damien tosses the ball up.**

 **"They're studying about the aliens called Tachyons research." Quinn answered as she helps Aggie with flips.**

 **"They're wasting their time if they can solve the Tachyons research, I mean. They are known to be the sixth most dangerous alien species of the planet." Damien as he throws the ball on a rock as it bounces back to him.**

"How can you know about this?" Star-Lord asked Damien.

Damien shrugs and said. "I know stuff about alien culture."

"How?" Grandpa Max asked.

"An old dude taught me stuff after I did his earned."

"And that would be?" Jay asked Damien.

Damien looks at him and said. "To steal what was stolen from him by this thief alien that I forgot his name and species."

 **They all stared at him. "It scares me that you know what the most dangerous species of aliens, yet you don't like studying." Gem said.**

 **Damien stared at her before sticking his tongue out and she did the same, "All I'm saying is that Tachyons research are too hard to crack." Damien said as he throws the ball too hard. It bounced at the rock and was coming towards Damien. Damien dives to dodge the ball. Quinn tackles Aggie to prevent her to get hit by the ball as it bounced pass them but unfortunately the ball hit Val on the face hard. Val falls-down and screamed.**

"DAMIEN!" The Jurassic World crew minus Val scolded at him while the dinosaurs and Kila roared at him.

"It was an accident!" Damien yelled out.

 **Kaila's motherly instincts kicked in and checked her youngest hatchling. Kaila lowers her snout and nuzzles her little hatchling if she's okay. Kaila gave Damien a scolding look while Val sits up and covers her mouth. She glanced down and saw her tooth on the sand. She picks it up and tilts her head. Gem, Aggie and Quinn check on her while Kaila still gives Damien a scolding look.**

 **"Val, are you okay?" Gem asked full of concern.**

 **Val nodded. Quinn knelt-down in front of her, "Let me see, open your mouth." Val opens her mouth and reveals her right front tooth gone, "Well, at least it wasn't a bloody nose."**

 **Aggie nodded. "Ye know whit this means, Val?"**

 **Val nodded, "A visit from the tooth fairy!"**

"The who?" Smokescreen asked out.

 **"The who?" Damien asked as he looks at Val.**

 **"The Tooth Fairy is a magical being that gives children coins when they place their baby tooth under their pillow." Gem explains.**

 **"So, basically she gives you money when you have a lose tooth."**

 **"Yes," Gem said blankly.**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Snotlout spoke, "Are you telling me there's a fairy that gives money if you lose a tooth?"

"Yes." D answered.

"Why?"

"Well, when a child loses a tooth, it holds one memory of your childhood." D explains, "And that's why she's the Guardian of Memories."

"Wait what?" Snotlout didn't get it at all.

D sighs in annoyance and said. "Just watch the movie."

 **"It's almost dark so I'm sure the Tooth Fairy will come and collect your tooth." Quinn said. Val smiles happily.**

 **Kaila huffs at Godzilla gently. Godzilla lowers his snout and gently picks up Val from the back of her shirt and placed her on top of Kaila's head. He did the same with the other hatchlings as Kaila brings them to Val's house. The kids got off her as she went back to ocean to rest. Later that night, Val placed her tooth under her pillow.**

 **Owen was by her side, "Alright now that's done. It's time for bed." Val nodded and went to bed. Monica and Cuddles sleep on their make shift beds. Summer perched herself on her own perched. Flora was placed at Val's desk.**

 **Owen tucks Val to bed before going to bed. As Val and her friends slept, a mysterious hooded figure was watching them from afar with a fairy by her side. The fairy looks like a human hummingbird hybrid. She has fair skin and pink eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seems to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. Tooth also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees. They give the appearance of a skirt or dress.**

"Who are they?" Zach asked.

D points at the fairy, "That is Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, and that one there, you'll find out soon."

 **"Her first baby teeth!" Toothiana smiles happily.**

 **"You know Val. She made sure she stays healthy." The hooded figure spokes in a female voice. A mist surrounded them, and they were inside Val's room. They were so quiet that Val and her friends were still asleep. The fairy gently took Val's baby tooth and replaces it with a shiny dime. The hooded figure removed her hood to reveal a beautiful red-haired woman with sapphire blue eyes. She took out a silver egg that is same size as an adult chicken.**

Hiccup inspects the egg and his eyes widen, "Is that-"

"A dragon's egg!" Fishlegs exclaims, "Wow! It's silver, there's no dragon that can lay a silver egg before."

"What? As if it belongs to a rare dragon that is unknown to us." Snotlout blurts out.

Fishlegs gasps. "A new species! Oh, we've gotta study it when the egg hatch."

Snotlout blinks, "I know. That's why I said it."

Smaug raised a scaly brow and whispers to his mate, "Are all humans from other worlds this idiotic?" And Serena just shrugs.

 **The woman placed the egg on the edge of Val's bed and smiles, "Sweet well, my grandchild." She whispers before kissing Val's forehead as she and the fairy disappeared.**

Everyone stared at the screen in shock, did that woman called Val her grandchild!

"Did she call Val her grandchild?" Mendel asked in shock.

Owen looks at the screen and said. "If she calls Val her grandchild and that makes her…her grandmother!"

"There's no way she can be her grandmother!" Miko said.

"Yeah! She's not old or wrinkly, she's more of pretty, attractive, and stunning looking woman." Tuff said loudly, causing everyone look at him in confusion. He looks at them and said. "What? I mean, look at the woman at the moving wall, her looks can win any man. Unlike Ruffnut, her looks can scare a man."

Ruff heard this and glared at her brother before tackling as she punches him none stop while the rest watch the movie.

 **The scene shows Val waking up and checks under her pillow. She saw a shiny dime and awes, but then she notices the egg at the edge of her bed and was curious. Did the Tooth Fairy give it to her with the dime? Val picks up the egg and got off her bed. She puts the egg on her wagon along with Flora. She went out with the wagon along with Monica and Cuddles. As they went out, they saw Owen and Gem are eating breakfast along with Snow, Arsenica and Spinny. Val came to them and puts Flora on the table. Monica eats besides Arsenica since they both love toast. Cuddles likes dog food very much as munched them happily. Val then puts the egg on the table as she sits down. Owen and Gem looks at the egg.**

 **"Val, what's with the egg?" Owen asked.**

 **"I found it after the Tooth Fairy gave me this." Val shows them her dime, "Can we show the egg to Mr. Wu after breakfast?"**

 **"Sure, and maybe he'll tell us what type of egg it is." Owen said.**

 **Wu was studying the egg that Val showed him. He never saw an egg that was silver. "So, it was at your room last night right after your tooth was replaced by a dime?" Val nodded at Wu's questions. Wu hums in wonder before writing down some notes.**

Fishlegs was bouncing on his seat as he looks at the egg excitingly. "Oohh, what's the species!" He asked excitingly.

"Be patient, Fishlegs, he didn't study it yet." Hiccup said, and Wu nodded.

 **Val looks at the egg curiously before she hovers her hand on top of it. It shook causing Val to withdraw her hand. The egg didn't move but when Val puts her hand on the egg, it felt warm as it started to hatch. A small crack came, and tiny croons was heard.**

The dragons and the HTTYD crew leans closer to see what dragon species it is. Smaug, Serena, Aiden, and Cinder, were curious about the hatchling coming to the world.

 **Val watched as a little creature that was the same size as Monica. It has four legs, silver scales, emerald green claws, and two curve horns on its head, and emerald feathered wings. The creature opens its reptilian eyes that were emerald green. It looks at Val with wide and curious eyes. It croons softly as it tries to come close to Val with its wobbly legs, but Val gently picks it up.**

"And a dragoness is born!" D said.

Fishlegs nearly squealed at the sight of the new dragon. Her scales are silver, her horns, eyes, claws, wings are like emeralds, and her wings are feathers, he bet they are really soft. Val awed at the baby dragon on the screen until she heard scratching at the door, everyone turns to the door and D snaps her fingers and the doors open to reveal the dragoness hatchling. She tilts her head and walks in, ignoring the other dragons and humans, as she made her way to Val. The hatchling looks at Val and blinks before she lowered herself in a pouncing position and jumps on Val's shoulder and nested herself comfortably. Fishlegs awed at the dragoness, wanting to study it. But they have to continue the show.

 **Val could tell it was a girl and knew she is a dragon. Val hugs the baby dragon close as she purrs happily, Wu came back with clipboard in hand, "Okay, I'm gonna ex-ray the egg now" Wu stopped when he saw Val and the dragon hatchling. He dropped his clipboard and his mouth was wide open in shock when he saw the dragon. "What in the name of-" Wu was cut off when the dragon sneeze a small emerald fire from her mouth.**

"She breathes green fire." Hiccup mutters in interest.

"It's very rare for dragons to have different fire colors." D said. "And that dragon is special."

 **"Gesundheit," Val said with a giggle, "I'm gonna name you Celestia."**

 **Celestia chirps happily before nuzzling Val. Val wraps her scarf around Celestia to keep her warm. Val walks away while saying, "Thanks for helping me Mr. Wu!" Val went out to get to her classroom, leaving a shock Wu.**

"Ha, it's like he never seen a dragon before." Snotlout jokes.

"We don't have dragons in our world." Owen said.

"You don't!" Fishlegs gasps in shock, "Why not?"

"Because each world has their own things, and some do not." D explains.

 **The scene shows a classroom, Damien was sleeping with his head on the desk as he snores loudly. Class hasn't started but he was lazy. Gem was brushing Arsenica gently while Aggie and Quinn study for a test next week. Then Val came in with Celestia. "I HAVE A DRAGON!" Val cheers. Damien woke up with yelp before he falls backward.**

Everyone laughed at the scene as Damien gave Val and Celestia a blank look. "You two one this round." He mutters while Celestia chirps at him.

 **Aggie, Quinn and Gem were shocked to see Celestia. "The egg was a dragon egg!" Quinn awed.**

 **"Wow!" Aggie agreed.**

 **"Avani and Kaimana told me that dragons disappeared thousand years ago, but this is amazing!"**

"They disappeared?!" The HTTYD crew particularly along with the Hobbits crew except for the elves.

"Why!?" Fishlegs whined in shock.

"That's classified." D said.

 **"Please tell me that isn't a fire breathing reptile." Damien mutters on the floor.**

 **"Celestia is a fire breathing dragon." Val answered. Damien groans in annoyance. Val went over to her cousin and place Celestia on the table. "Welcome to the family Celestia." Val giggles as Celestia chirps happily.**

"Great name." Owen said as he smiled at his niece being licked by Celestia happily.

 **The scene shows a private jet, the D-Squad members were headed to New York for a big concert. Celestia was looking at the window with Cuddles as she awes at the clouds. She likes being high up.**

"What is that?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"That's a jet, it's a machine that can help humans fly to different places, well, most of the places, some are dangerous to go. And I can't explain more because it will damage your brains, so on with the show." D said.

"Why are they going to New York?" Iron Spider asked.

"To have a concert." D added.

"YES!" Miko and A-Bomb cheered.

 **As the jet landed, they went to the hotel while being greeted by their fans. The kids wanted to explore New York. So, they were allowed if they keep their hood or hat on. The kids explore the big city and saw many amazing sceneries. Val has Celestia on her backpack, Cuddles on Quinn's backpack, Flora was being hold by Aggie, Monica was in Aggie's backpack, Arsenica was in Gem's backpack and Summer was flying above them. Val stopped when she looks at the pet store.**

"A pet's store!" Val smiles happily before she turns to her uncle. "Please, Uncle Owen, please!"

Owen chuckles and smiles and said. "Okay, okay, you can get a pet."

Val cheers as they turn back to the screen.

 **There was an adoption event for rescue dogs and Val decides to go in there. The others followed her too and saw many people adopting pets. Damien was kinda new to this human thing, so he tried to take a parrot, but it pecks at him.**

"Okay, that bird is goin' down." Damien mutters at the parrot on the screen.

 **The scene shows Val saw four dogs at the corner. There was a sandy brown female Cane Corso, a white female Gottiline Razor Pitbull with a black dot on her right eye, a light brown Chihuahua, and a female husky with fur is completely snow white a frosty pink nose and icy blue eyes rimmed with sapphire yet she's bigger than any husky. Val was curious on what's going on until a woman with frosty white hair and blue eyes came to them**.

"Aunt May?" Spiderman mutters quietly.

 **"Hi, I'm May Parker welcome to Pet Love. Can I help you kids?" she asked sweetly.**

 **Gem watches Damien being attacked by parrots. "You can help him." She points at Damien plainly.**

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, you're so funny, Gem." Damien said sarcastically as she snickers at Damien being attacked by parrots on the screen.

 **Val points at the dogs, "Why aren't they being adopted?"**

 **May looks at the dogs sadly, "No one wants to adopt them because they judge them." She points at Cane Corso, "That Cane Corso was judged because the buyers think she was aggressive and scary same with the Gottiline Razor Pitbull. The Chihuahua was too shy for meeting stranger and that husky is actually a hybrid of a timberwolf and no one wants to adopt her or them." May sighs sadly at the dogs.**

 **Val looks at the dogs and they look at her. Val could feel some strange power inside of them. Val looks at May and asked, "Can I adopt them?"**

 **May looks at her in surprise, "Are you sure?"**

 **Val nodded, and May smiles before guiding them to the dogs. The dogs look at them. Val looks at them and smiles. "I'll call you Sasha," she points the cane corso, "I'll call you Thumbellina," she points at the Pitbull, "And I'll call you Chloe." She points at the Chihuahua. Val looks at Gem, "Can you name the husky Gem?"**

 **Gem looks at husky wolf hybrid and said, "Let's call her Alaska or Ala for short."**

"Great, now she has an army." Damien mutters out and Gem sticks her tongue at him.

 **May smiles and nodded, "Alright I'll take care of the adoptions for you and buy what collar you want for them." The girls nodded. So, they bought the dogs' collars. Sasha has a sapphire blue collar with a light blue horse lead leash since she's so big and she has a metallic blue dog bone tag. Chloe has a red collar with a blue leash with red plad patterns on it and a pink metallic dog tag. Thumbellina has a blue collar with green and a water drop dog tag that is bluish silver color and a black padded harness with a blue and black horse lead leash. Ala's collar is a silver smooth chain color with icy blue diamonds on it and a crystal shaped dog tag with her name on it that is icy blue her leash is silver with frost blue snowflakes on it.**

 **Once May has taken the adoption, they paid and left. Damien was able to survive the parrots as he grumbles while walking. Then they stopped at a weird store that says Wicked Shop.**

Everyone looks at the creepy store, some thinks it's cool and some dose not.

"I wonder who owns that store?" Claire whispers out.

 **"Should we gang in?" Aggie asked.**

 **Damien saw freaky things inside the shop, "I say we go in." He said as he went inside. Gem slaps her forehead as they went inside. They saw some voodoo like things, creepy mask, skulls of humans and animals, jewelries, weapons and books.**

"Wow, that place looks awesome!" Miko awed.

"I know! I want those human skulls!" Tuff said, eyeing at the skulls on shelves of the screen.

The seen shows a blue cloth, covering a square object and with a tag that said Rocco.

 **"I wonder what's under here." Damien mutters as pull out the cloth to reveal a brow ferret like weasel with light brown underbelly. The ferret like weasel screams and Damien screams back. The girls turned and watched them. As the two stopped, the ferret said, "Close it."** **( _His voice is Dana Snyder the one who is Colosso in the Thundermans)_**

 **"Yup," Damien puts the cover back.**

"Did that ferret talk?" Kid-Arachnid asked in shock.

D nodded, "Yup. The movie will explain why he talks, I don't want to give any spoilers." She said.

 **"Whit was that?" Aggie asked in shock.**

 **"I think that ferret just talk." Quinn said in shock.**

 **"Ya break it, ya buy it." A female voice said from behind. Everyone screamed when they saw a dark skin teenage girl with black hair that has red and violet dye.**

Everyone jumped from their seats when they saw the teenage girl.

 **The teenager girl's eyes are purple, and she wears a rebel like clothes. She has a black diamond snake ring and a golden snake ankle bracelet, she has piercing on her ears, and tattoos. "Can I help you?" She asked dully.**

 **Quinn looks at her, "Sorry, we didn't mean to bother you Miss…"**

 **"Devlin. Devlin Skull." Devlin said as she crosses her arms.**

"You know, for another world girl, she's pretty hot." Snotlout flirts.

Devlin almost pukes at his comment as she sits at far side of Sofia. "Say that again, and I'll end you." She threatened.

Snotlout chuckles a bit and said, "You can't hurt me." He then turns to D quickly with scared eyes and whispers, "She can't hurt me, right?"

D shrugs and said. "Depends if she wants to." And Snotlout became pale.

 **"Yeah, sorry for bothering you Ms. Skull but we just came here by accident."**

 **Devlin shrugs, "Nah, no big and just call me Devlin."**

 **Val looks around the shop, "What kind of shop is this?"**

 **Devlin spread her arms out proudly, "This shop sales wicked stuff. Voodoo dolls, fortune telling cards, knick knacks and exorcism books."**

 **"So, it's like a magic shop." Gem asked looking at the shop curiously.**

 **"Freaky," Aggie commented.**

 **Devlin grins, "Yup, this shop is freaky just buy what you like."**

"Please buy the talking ferret. Please buy the talking ferret. Please buy the talking ferret." Tuff prayed quietly.

 **Damien points at Rocco's cage, "How much for the talking ferret?" he asked excitingly.**

 **Devlin hums, "It depends of you want him."**

 **"I'll give you ten bucks." Damien said.**

 **"Twenty," Devlin added casually.**

 **"Sold!" Damien pays her a twenty before going over to the cage. He removes the cover and grabbed the handle on top of the cage.**

"YES!" Tuff cheered happily.

Rocco, sitting next to Damien, and was shock and disappointed as he exclaims, "You sold me!"

 **Rocco looks at Devlin in shock, "You sold me for twenty bucks!"**

 **Devlin shrugs, "Hey, the customer wants, the customer gets." She said.**

 **"You'll pay for this!" Rocco yells but soon was covered by a cloth.**

There were few chuckles at the audience. "Wow, Devlin, you're awesome." Spiderwoman/ Mary Jane said.

Devlin smiles. "Thank you."

 **Quinn saw a cool golden bracelet with topaz gems and Aggie looks at a book of magic. "How much for these items," Quinn asked.**

 **"Forty." Devlin said as the two girls give her forty dollars.**

 **Gem saw a wicked dagger that is shape of a lightning bolt with a silver hilt, "How much for that?"**

 **"Fifty," Devlin said. Gem takes the dagger and gives Devlin fifty.**

"Why did you buy a dangerous dagger?" Power Man/Luke Cage asked.

Gem shrugs and said. "I like weapons."

 **Val was looking at an emerald gem that is attached to a silver string, "How much for that one?" she points.**

 **Devlin looks at it, "It's not actually for sale. You can have it. It doesn't have the wickedness in it." Val takes the necklace happily.**

"How come she gets one for free?" Snotlout mutters out.

 **Quinn puts on her new bracelet and looks at her watch. Her eyes widen in shock.**

 **"Guys! The concert starts in an hour!"**

 **Everyone, minus Devlin, gasps before going out. "Thanks for the items, Devlin!" Val waves happily before running out with the others.**

 **Devlin waves at them leaving and smirks softly, "See you soon, Princess Valentina." She whispers before she snaps her fingers and she disappeared along with her shop.**

Everyone stared at the screen, Devlin has magic?! And why did she call Val princess? They watched the screen to know the answer.

 **The kids were running towards the beach where the concert is. "Where not gonna make it!" Gem said. Then a limo came. The kids and dogs stopped and watched as the window rolled down to reveal Tony Stark.**

 **"Hey girls," Tony greeted Val and Quinn with a smile.**

 **"TONY!" the two girls cheered happily.**

"That's me." Tony smirks to himself and some of the heroes rolled their eyes or goran.

 **"Where you all running of to?" he asked.**

 **Val answered, "Where going to concert at the beach but we won't make in time."**

 **"Well, hop on. I'll get you there faster." Tony said as the door opens. The kids and dogs got in and Tony said, "Jarvis take us to the beach."**

 **" _Right away Mr. Stark._ " A computer voice said. The limo drove in full speed towards the beach. Meanwhile, the teens were waiting for the kids. Alex's friend, Mia, was with them. She has light blue dye on her boyish hairstyle and brown eyes. She wears rebel like clothes, and she has a backstage pass. There were many fans at the beach and they were cheering for them. They have glow sticks as they cheered "D-Squad! D-Squad! D-Squad!"**

"Everyone loves them?" Thorin asked D who nodded.

"Yup, they made a lot of songs."

 **Behind the stage, the teens were worried for the kids. "Where are they?" Alex asked worriedly.**

 **Sofia looks at her watch and it was 6:30 pm. "The concert will start soon. If they aren't here in the next thirty minutes, the concert will start without them."**

 **Then they heard the crowd screams. Jay peeked at the curtains and saw Tony Stark with the kids and dogs. "They're here with Tony Stark." He said. The teens peeked and saw the kids coming backstage with Tony.**

 **"Sorry we're late!" Quinn said.**

 **Mike smiles, "It's okay. You guys are just in time."**

 **Jay looks at Tony under his shade, "Are you going to watch the concert?"**

 **Tony nodded, "Yup, I have free time, so why not." He smiles as he ruffles Val's hair, making her giggle.**

 **Jay looks at Damien with a cage cover with a cloth, "What is that?" he points out. Damien grins and gestured Jay to follow him. Once the two were alone, Damien reveals Rocco. Rocco looks at Jay, "What are you looking at?"**

 **Jay stared at him blankly while he looks at Damien. Damien gives him the begging look. Jay sighs and said, "Make sure he doesn't leave your room." Damien cheers while Rocco let out a "HUH?!"**

"YES!" Damien cheered and Rocco grumbles.

Isabella smiles at Jay and said. "You are a good brother." And Jay nodded.

 **Thirty minutes later, the concert begins. The spotlight shines as the curtains were lifted up, "HELLO NEW YORK!" Alex said loudly on the microphone. Everyone cheers loudly, "We all wanted to say, thank you all for letting us have a concert here for Jurassic World. I hope you all enjoy it!" Everyone cheers loudly as Jay started playing his electric guitar.**

 **Alex nodded to the beat and began to sing.**

 **(It's on by Superchick)**

 **It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world someday,  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day!**

 **Alex stared playing her guitar followed by Sofia's base, Mike's keytar and Aggie's tambourine.**

 **It's on! (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
Today's your day so come on, bring it on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
Today's your day so come on, bring it on!"**

 **Everyone cheers loudly for them. Tony smiles and nods to the beat. Val and Gem were dancing happily with Mia. Damien did an air-guitar dance. The animals were nodding happily at the music.**

Miko and A-Bomb were bouncing off their seats while the others enjoy the music while some enjoys it secretly.

 **Alex grins happily**

 **And the view will never change,  
Unless you decide to change it  
Don't feel like it today  
Just show up anyways  
And though life will take you down i  
It only matters if you let it.  
Get up, go through, press on today's your day! **

**It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
Today's your day so come on, bring it on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on)  
Today's your day so come on, bring it on!"**

 **Then they started to play softly. They didn't notice that Val's eyes were glowing softly when she closes them.**

 **And though you wanna quit  
Don't think you can get through  
It you've come too far to walk away  
It's not gonna be today  
And no matter how you feel **

**It's what you do that matters  
This is your moment to be strong.  
Today's your day! **

**It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: and on)  
It's on (Sofia: and on)  
Today's your day so come on bring it on! (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
Today's your day so come on, bring it on!"**

 **Jay came in front and every girl squealed for him.**

 **No matter how you feel  
It's what you do that matters  
It's your moment to be strong!**

 **Today's your day!**

 **They all sang, and Val snaps opens her eyes to reveal golden eyes and a aurora borealis appeared at the night sky with glittering song notes that goes all around the world that change colors. Many people saw this and awed at the special effects as they started dancing happily.**

Everyone awed at the sight, they didn't expect Val to do that, heck, Val didn't even know either.

 **It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
Today's your day so come on bring it on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
It's on (Sofia: And on)  
Today's your day so come on, bring it on!**

 **As they finished, everyone cheered happily as the aurora shines down at them. Their concert will be a big hit thanks to many fans recording everything and will post it on the internet. The D-Squad waves at their fans and Tony and Mia came with the dogs, dinosaurs and the mutant plus Summer and waves at them. Rocco was at backstage with Celestia as the little dragon cheers happily. They didn't notice that Godzilla, Kaila and Cymopoleia were at beach hidden in the water with the HEAT Seeker above them. Nick and his team watch the concert from afar and were impressed by the concert. Randy was happy that he got to see the concert.**

 **And that is how a good adventure ends or is it just the beginning?**

 **The End**

"Alright!" D spoke loudly, and everyone turns to her. "The next show will start tomorrow and its already night time. You are all assigned to your rooms and are separated to prevent from killing each other. And my base is magic, and I will know who sneaks out and trying to kill." D said and with a snapped of her fingers, the audience were assigned to their rooms, girls separated from boys, and species from species, enemies separated from enemies.

D turns to her crew and said, "Let's head to bed, the next movie will be the Mythical Creatures."

They nodded, and they teleported to their quarters, readying for the next day.

* * *

 **Done! I'll post it soon, but I have to do the Mira the Quick story first and I watched the new season, I finally understand it now and if you guys watched it, tell me if I should do something about it. And those who didn't, I don't want to give spoilers.**

 **And Gabriel, I hope you enjoy your birthday and the movie you watched because I need help with incoming stories of Dragons: Fire and Ice/Metal Ages and Predacons. Or maybe Aliens vs. Predators.**

 **And Mariah, about Val getting the flue, I will use it soon.**

 **I have to finish on some projects soon and I will post when I am done.**

 **D is out, peace!**


	9. Mythical Creatures 1

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating and not posting the Mira the Quick because I got sick and I had many homeworks. I nearly lost it, but I survived, and I will continue writing. And Firelotusprime, Lotus isn't going in to be the HTTYD crossover, got it? It's not all about your characters.**

 **Gabriel and Mariah, thanks for the ideas. I appreciate it. And Mariah, you said you want Alex and Sofia to have powers, what should I give them, exactly? And in the Mira the Quick story, Mira's boyfriend has long spiky hair not dreadlocks.**

 **And it's almost my graduation day and my final test is coming soon, just to remind you all I am teenage girl who wants to succeed her education. And I'm searching for a college. I hope I can do it.**

 **And one last thing, I watched many videos of teens getting kidnapped because they are not carful on who are they chatting with. If someone tries to ask you where you live and what school you go to, don't tell them because that someone could be a kidnapper. You should always be carefully, I've seen people in the news being kidnaped by false identity, and if someone says. "Hi! I one of your classmates in school! Let's meet up." Don't trust them, don't give them your full name, where you live, or meet him/her somewhere in dark alleys.**

 **It's just a safety tip. I see the videos.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Mythical Creatures 1**

On the boy's room of the HTTYD crew, Snotlout was snoring loudly with his left arm outstretch and his hand opened. He was sound asleep that someone has a can of whip cream came and puts cream on his open palm. The figure snickered evilly as a feather came into Snotlout's nose, causing his nose to twitch. Snotlout brought his hand with whip cream to his face, and with a **Splat!** Snotlout woke up with a yelp as he shot up from his bed, the rest of the males woke up and notices Snotlout with cream on his face. Tuff laughs at him along with Barf, Belch, and Hookfang. Snotlout looks at his hand, that has still cream and glares at it.

"Whoever did this, is going down!" Snotlout yells out.

Then Lelouch-Strife appeared in thin air, causing Snotlout to scream like a girl. Lelouch-Strife ignores him and looks at the males, "Ah. Glad that all of you are awake. D has prepared breakfast and the next film will be shown in a few minutes." He said as he guides them outside towards the dinning room. They saw the others eating their breakfast, there mouths watered at the smell as they sit down and eats their breakfast. Astrid notices cream on Snotlout's face. "What happen to him?"

"Someone pranked him in his sleep. And I for one, give the prankster a good job." Tuff said with a grin. Grumbling, Snotlout grabs a tissue and whips the cream off, he failed to notice Damien silently snickering on the background. Knowing it was he who did it.

As they eat, D came and said. "Alright, as you guys eat. Let's get the show started. But before I do, we have new guests coming in."

Then the door opens to reveal the members in Dragons: Fire and Ice/Metal Ages. Dev and Kyra had no idea why they and the others were here, heck even Thoron, King of the Dragons, have no idea why they were here, but D said to sit on their table and watch and see. Once they did, they all turn to screen as it began to play.

 **The scene shows Val on a big private jet with the D-Squad members.**

"Where are they going?" Jack asked.

"They're heading to London for another concert." D explains.

"Awesome!" Miko cheered with A-Bomb.

 **Val's dragon, Celestia, was sleeping on her lap while Cuddles, a mutant ice borer, was sleeping under Val's legs. Summer the Phoenix was nested on a chair besides Val with Monica the Microraptor and Arsenica the Archeopteryx were sleeping beside her. Quinn was admiring her new bracelet while Aggie reads the magic book that they bought from Devlin's store along with Gem, Damien and Val. Gem was polishing her new dagger. Damien was messing around his talking ferret name Rocco.**

"You two are enjoying your souvenirs." Marco said to his daughters with a smile and they smiled back.

"Gem seems to like her dagger." Owen said. "Hope you don't use it to kill people." He turns towards to Gem.

Gem waves at her uncle. "I won't…yet." Gem glares towards Damien who was whisteling innocently.

 **Sasha the sandy brown cane corso, Thumbellina the white Gottiline Razor Pitbull with a black dot on her right eye, Chloe the light brown Chihuahua and Ala the timberwolf and husky hybrid that has white fur, a frosty pink nose and icy blue eyes rimmed with sapphire were sleeping at the floor.**

 **Val took out the Emerald gem that is attached to a silver sting and shows it to Celestia. Celestia woke up and looks at Val curiously, "This is for you, Celestia. It's a gift from me to you." She said as she puts the necklace on Celestia's neck. Celestia looks at the Emerald gem and purrs in delight. She likes her gift. Celestia snuggles closer to Val as the little girl gently strokes her back.**

"That's was nice of you, Val." Owen said to Val with Celestia on her shoulder, which made Val smile.

 **Then the pilot announced on the speaker, " _Please take your seats. We are going to land on Greece._ "**

 **Alex looks out the window, "Well, we should rest up and get ready for the concert in London soon."**

 **Damien asked Jay, "Can we at least explore the city? I want to see what cool places that Greece has."**

 **Jay, the human hybrid, thinks about it and said, "Fine but remember. Keep Rocco out of sight."**

 **Damien made a mocking salute, "Aye, Aye, Captain!"**

"How come you listen to him, but not us?" Nova glares at Damien who blew a raspberry at him.

 **Rocco looks at him blankly, "I can't believe you're just gonna hide me after you spend twenty bucks on me!"**

 **Gem scoffs, "At least you were cheap." She mutters. Quinn and Aggie heard her and snickers silently.**

They were few snickers from the audience and Rocco grumbles at Gem.

 **"If you must know I was once the famous wizard named Rocco Smitchetz." Rocco said proudly.** **Everyone gave him a blank look. In a few seconds, everyone, minus Jay, laugh.**

 **"Smitchetz?! What kind of name is that?!" Mike laughs really hard. Alex holds her stomach as she laughs really hard. Sofia was banging her fist on her legs as she tries to calm herself. The kids were laughing at him too. And Jay...Jay wasn't even laughing, he just crosses arms silently.**

The audience were laughing too at Rocco's ridicules last name. the ones who are serious didn't laugh but found it amusing. Rocco glares at them. "It's not funny!"

 **"It's not funny!" Rocco yells out.**

 **"It's actually is!" Aggie laughs with Quinn gasping for air since she was laughing too hard. As they calm down, they went back to their seat with a grumpy Rocco. The jet lands on Greece airport at Athens and they all got out.**

 **Val hid Celestia on her backpack since she's a dragon and she must be kept secret. There were many fans cheering for them.**

"Do everyone loves them?" Hiccup asked D.

"Yeah, their band is famous."

 **They reach to their tour bus and got on as it drove them to their hotel. They will be heading to London in two days but for now they're going to rest. As it reached to the hotel, the D-Squad went to their rooms. Val was playing with Celestia, Monica and Arsenica. Aggie was reading the Magic Book that tells her magical spells, potion making and herbal teas.**

 **"This amazing," Aggie whispers in wonder.**

"I don't get why that book is 'magic'. It's like an everyday book to me." Snotlout said.

Devlin smirks as she turns to him and said. "Never judge a book by its cover, you'll never know what secrets are hidden inside."

 **Damien was bringing some things, so he can explore the city and the forest. Jay made sure he has the things he needs. Luckily, Quinn, Val, Aggie, and Gem are tagging along with the animals and Rocco. The Alex and Sofia will contact the others and reassuring Kaila the mutant Komodo dragon with dark blue fire markings that the her 'kids' are fine. Speaking of the kids, Jay has to babysit them as they adventure the forest.**

"Wow, is Jay always the responsible one?" Fowler asked Owen.

"Yup, he's always do his job." Owen said.

 **As they did, everyone stayed together. Damien was looking for anything cool with Rocco was riding on his open backpack. Aggie and Quinn saw many cute animals walking by. Gem was watching Val playing with the dogs, the two mini raptors, Cuddles and Celestia. Summer was soaring up through the sky as she watched them from bellow.**

 **"This place is beautiful." Quinn sighs happily.**

 **Damien and Rocco, on his backpack, were up in a tree and saw the whole city from above, "YEAH! AND YOU CAN SEE THE WHOLE CI-" Damien was cut off when the branch broke and he and Rocco plummeted to their doom while they screamed in fear.**

Some of the audience gasps in shock while the others watched blankly or excitingly, mostly the twins.

 **Jay was about to catch them, but Aggie raised her arms up and yelled out in panicked, "Via Levitus!"**

 **Damien and Rocco stopped in midair. Their faces almost hit the floor and they were inch to hit the floor. He and Rocco were shock and amazed. Everyone turned to Aggie to see her hands glowing yellow. Aggie was shock but lost her focus causing them to land hard on the ground, "OW!"**

 **Aggie wince, "A'm so sorry!"**

 **Damien made a thumb up with his face buried in the grass, "It's okay!" he muffles out.**

"How did she do that?!" Snotlout points out and everyone was shock too.

Devlin smirks again and said to Snotlout. "Magic has its ways."

 **Gem looks at her, "Aggie, how did you do that?"**

 **"A…A dinnae know. It just happened." Aggie said.**

 **Jay went to her, "Okay, Aggie. Remember that book you bought?" Aggie nodded, "Maybe it gave you powers."**

"The book gave her magic!" Miko exclaims, "Okay. I gotta hit the books." She mutters out.

Devlin shook her head at Miko. "Magic can't get in mere books, you have to be born by a long line of magic. And you don't have it."

Miko made a sad face, "Awww! I wanna learn magic!"

Ratchet sighs in annoyance. "Primus don't let Miko get magic." He mutters.

 **Aggie looks at him, "Ye sure?"**

 **"I hope so." Jay said, "Come on. Let's get back to the hotel, maybe your book has some ans-" he was cut off when he heard a loud neigh.**

"What was that?" Fishlegs was startled by the sounds.

"It sounded like a horse." Jodie Chang from the Graboid Crew said.

 **They look at each other and followed the sound. Gem drags Damien while Celestia uses her tail to drag Rocco.**

There were few snickers from the audience, founding it funny to see those two being dragged like that. Rocco glares at Celestia, who was eating toast. "You won this round." He mutters towards Celestia. The

The Norvagen, Draigar, and Odaku found the little dragon adorable, thinking that she will be a mighty dragon soon. Thoron looks at Celestia curiously, she almost resembles to his deceased mate, Queen Celestinya, when they were young. She was killed by Xenoz and Stendhal when he was gone, but Celestinya does not have any kin, besides her father, but how can she resemble to his mate?

 **They reach to the end of the forest and saw a creature that shocked them all. There was a stallion with wings. His color is white as a cloud, his hooves are grey, and his eyes are sky blue. His mane is sky blue that flows like the wind. They notice that his front leg was trapped on a rope that was attached to a tree. He was struggling to get free.**

 **"A Pegasus," Val whispers out.**

"What's a Pegasus?" Smokescreen asked.

"A Pegasus is a mythical winged divine stallion, and one of the most recognized creatures in Greek mythology." D explains. "I can't tell you more because it's disturbing, trust me. It will scar you all."

 **"What's he doing here?" Gem whispers, "Kaimana told me that Pegasus always stays in a herd."**

 **"Maybe he got separated from his herd and got trapped." Quinn said. Then Aggie stood and slowly came forwards him and he stops and looks at her.**

 **"Hey, it's okay. A'm here to help ye." Aggie assured.**

 **"Aggie, be careful!" Quinn whispers out.**

 **Aggie nodded and slowly went to the Pegasus and whispers, "It's okay, A'm gonna help ye."**

 **The Pegasus calms down as Aggie removes the rope that was trapping him. Once she freed him, the Pegasus neighed happily. He lowers his snout and huffs at Aggie gently. Aggie slowly stroke his snout as he huffs happily.**

 **"Wow, yer a boy." Aggie whispers with a smile. She turns to her friends, "It's okay. He's all guid."**

 **The others came to them slowly as the Pegasus huffs at them. "What's his name?" Quinn asked as she strokes the Pegasus's snout.**

 **The Pegasus neighed softly, and Gem said, "His name is Ouranós."**

 **"Greek name of sky," Quinn whistles, "That's cool name."**

 **"Kinda hard pronounce," Damien said.**

"Yeah, but I wanna ride one." Tuff said.

Hiccup sighs, "Please don't." He mutters.

 **Jay ruffles his hair, "Better than Erikhthonios."**

 **"Err-iss-ick-thon…what kind of name is that?" Damien looks at Jay.**

"Tahts a stupid name." Snotlout said and the twins agreed.

 **"Erikhthonios was known to be a Thessalian king who chopped down the sacred grove of the goddess Demeter, in order to build himself a feast-hall. As punishment for the crime the goddess inflicted him with insatiable hunger, driving him to exhaust his riches and finally, in abject poverty, devour his own flesh." Jay explains. "You don't want that to happen, don't you?"**

 **Damien was shaking in fear and gulps, "N-No,"**

"Same here." Snotlout added in fear, not wanting to be devoured by himself.

 **"Good," Jay pats his head as he watched Aggie strokes Ouranós's snout.**

 **"Okay, Ouranós. Ye free to fly." Aggie smiled. Ouranós neighed happily before running off before taking up to the sky as he leaves happily.**

 **As they watched, Jay said. "We should go. We don't want to cause any trouble."**

 **Damien scoffs, "Please? As if there's anyone at middle of the forest?" he mocks as they all walked away.**

"I don't, some weirdo." Owen suggested.

 **As they left, a chubby man wearing light brown pants with straps, black hiking boots, a red and black checkered shirt with its sleeves rolled up. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. He has an extended goatee beard. He looks at his trap and gasps.**

 **"Curses! Some took my Pegasus before me!" the man growls, "No matter! I will search for the Pegasus or any magical being for I am Juan Vark Garson!" he laughs.**

"Okay, that's a mega weirdo." Mike points out.

"I'm guessing we're gonna see more of him in the future, right?" Sofia asked D who nodded.

 **Meanwhile, Jay and the kids were heading back to the hotel. They reach at the hotel at night and they were ready for bed. Val hopes on a big bed that she and Gem were sharing, and Rocco was sitting on a desk next to them.**

 **"Hey Rocco," Quinn sits on her with Aggie on it. "You said you were a wizard, right? How did you end up being like a ferret?"**

"Now that you mentioned it, how did he turn into a ferret?" Owen said.

"That I want to know too." Damien agreed along with the others.

"What do they mean?" Dev asked.

"Just watch and see." Crimson Commando said.

 **"If you must now my origin then I will tell you my tale…in a song!" Rocco sang the last part.**

"What?" Everyone asked unison.

 **"What?" Jay asked as he looks at Rocco and was taken back when he saw the ferret wearing a Medieval Minstrel costume with a mini lyre in his paw.**

"How did he change so fast?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Damien said.

 **Rocco clears his throat and began his terrible song/tale as he strums the lyre, "When I was just a man! I was the greatest wizard of them all! I made magic that was never seen before."**

The audience were disturbed at Rocco's singing. Some find it amusing but some finding it disturbing.

"You need voice lessons." Jay said.

"No, I don't!" Rocco yelled.

"YES, YOU DO!" Everyone, minus Val and the serious ones, yelled back at him and Rocco shrinks in fear.

 **The D-Squad and the animals stared at him awkwardly while Jay just stared at him blankly. They glanced at each other then back to Rocco's backstory song.**

 **"'Till one day it all change, a shaman known as Zosia. She stopped my plan to turn all humans into animal slaves. She turned me into this ferret! And locked me up in this cage, but soon she gave me to a Witchdoctor name Devlin Skull!"**

"You're a Witchdoctor?!" Aggie exclaims at Devlin who smirks at her.

 **The gang looked at him and then at each other. They didn't know Devlin was a witchdoctor. "Devlin put me in her store. Hiding me in the cover! But soon I was bought a boy who is name Damieeeeeennnnn!" Rocco made a really high note that cause Aggie's glasses to crack. Everyone covered their ears**

The audiences covered their ears. The dragons of different worlds have the sensitive hearing and they hater Rocco's singing, even the dinosaurs hated Rocco's singing. Aggie's galsses cracked like on the screen because of Rocco's singing.

"Ah! This is torture!" Dev exclaims as he covers his ears along with the others.

"Make him stop!" Rocket yelled.

 **As Rocco finished his song, "Thank you! And now for an encore!"**

"NO!" Almost everyone shouted.

 **Rocco took a deep breath and was about to sing but soon was cut off when Jay took the lyre from him and breaks it. He threw the lyre at the trash-bin and claps his hands clean.**

 **Rocco glared at him, "Heartless," he said.**

Everyone sighs in relief, knowing that Jay saved their ears.

"Phew, nice one Jay!" Owen praised Jay who nodded.

"Aw come on! I was getting to the good part!" Rocco whines.

Devlin snorts. "Yeah, turning everyone deaf."

 **Aggie removed her glasses. It was hard to see without them. Quinn looks at Aggie's glasses and said, "Sorry about your glasses Aggie. We can buy a new one in the store."**

 **"Naw, it's okay, Quinn. Watch this!" Aggie points her right index finger and said, "Via Repairus!" her fingers shine, and her glasses were fixed.**

"Wow!" Val awed before turning to Aggie happily. "Aggie do it again! Please?"

Aggie laughs a bit and removes her broken glasses, "A'll try…Via Repairus!" and just like in the screen, she fixed her glasses.

"Yay!" Val clapped happily as Aggie puts on her glasses. The others were impressed by her skills, Smokescreen was awed by her magic, and wanted to learn more about Earth magic.

 **"Wow, you're getting good at this." Quinn grins as Aggie puts on her glasses.**

 **"That's because Aggie is a Spellbinder." Rocco said.**

"Aggie's a what?" Damien asked at the screen and everyone was confused minus Devlin and the magical members.

 **They all turn to him, "A what?" Damien asked.**

 **"A Spellbinder is like a sorceress or a sorcerer but more advance with magic. They are very few who are gifted with this ability and they are very good at it."**

 **"Wow," Alex said, "For a wizard that was turn to ferret makes a good explanation."**

 **"I'll take that as a complement sweetheart." Rocco winks at her, "Wink, wink." He made a small annoying laugh.**

Alex gave Rocco the look. "You, are disgusting." She said.

"Agreed." Said every teen/adult female.

 **Alex gave him a blank look and said, "Aggie, please tell me you have a spell that makes him fall asleep?"**

Rocco gasps before glaring at Aggie. "You wouldn't dare!" He said to a smiling Aggie.

 **Aggie nodded and cast her spell at Rocco. "Via Sominus!" her spell hit Rocco causing him to fall asleep, while he snores annoyingly.**

"Via Sominus!" Aggie uses the spell on Rocco who fell asleep like on the screen.

 **"I think it's time for us to hit the hay." Quinn said, "Do you agree?"**

 **"Aye," Aggie nodded. The boys went to other room with Rocco and the girls went to bed. Aggie holds the spellbook in her hand and smiles. She has magic and she has to use it carefully.**

 **"A'll be a guid spellbinder. A just know it." Aggie smiles as she puts her glasses and spell book on the desk before going to sleep with the others.**

"You'll make a fine spellbinder, Aggie." Devlin said. "After all, it's in your blood."

"Wait, whit? Whit ye mean it's in my blood?" Aggie asked Devlin.

Devlin giggles mysteriously and answered. "You'll see."

 **Then next one will be soon, and Mariah, what powers should I give Alex and Sofia, because I have the sonic scream, walking through walls, and gravity, what's your ideas?**

* * *

 **And thanks Goji, Gabriel, and Mariah for supporting me. I needed it because I'm really stressed out. But I'm almost done with my projects! I will tell you more soon when I get back.**


	10. Mythical Creatures 2

**Mariah, I'm still thinking about the questions. Gabriel, I need to think about the request you asked me about Val and the I-rex, and I drew Skyhowl on Deviantart, her real name was Tala, but I changed it to Skyhowl.**

 **And yes, I watched Coco, it was a good movie and no I am not going to make a story of it.**

* * *

 **Mythical Creatures 2**

Everyone was waiting for the next film to load. But it wont turned on, D and her crew looked at each other before there was smoke coming from the film room. D's eyes widen in shock before she teleported to the room. There was a brief silence, no one knows what's going on, until a loud angry shriek filled the room. Val hugs her uncle as D teleports back and her eyes were burning with rage.

"Why is there a bonfire in the film room!?" D yelled angrily.

Everyone didn't know who did, some looked around to see who left the room, but there was only one who wasn't in the room. Then Deadpool came in with a chef hat and apron, all eyes were on him as D gave him a glare. "Why are you wearing that?!" D asked angrily.

Deadpool wasn't afraid of her outburst and said cheerfully. "I was going to have a barbeque to a room that I made bonfire."

"That was the film room! Why did you start a bonfire on the film room!?" D almost yelled.

"I couldn't find the kitchen." Deadpool said.

D and her crew facepalm at him, he started a bonfire at the film room because he can't find the damn kitchen!

"The kitchen was down the hall." Allison said.

Deadpool crosses his arms and turns his head away with his eyes closed. "Well, you should've put a sign there."

SpikedTankedmaster300 points out. "Dude, there's sign on top of the door that said: KITCHEN!"

"I didn't see it."

D sighs in annoyance and gestured her crew to huddle up. They went to her as D formed a dome on them, so that no one can hear them. "Guys, we need to find a new room to continue the movie, the film maybe destroyed but I was able to save the shows on my computer. Any ideas?"

"We can use the training room." Klawlers suggested. "The big screen was added in that room."

D shook her head. "Can't, I upgraded the room to advance our skills, it's too dangerous."

"What about the game room?" Akana45 added. "The screen there is big enough for everyone to watch."

"Yeah, but the kids will be playing the games there instead of watching the movie." Endarei said.

"What about your backyard beach?" Allison points out, "It's big enough for everyone and they can relax a bit too."

D rubs her chin. "That could work, okay. For the time being, we out them in the beach and start the movie there while I fix the film room." D turns to Darkwarp. "Keep an eye on Deadpool."

Darkwarp nodded as D removed the dome and looks at everyone. "Okay, everyone, please stay calm, I will teleport you guys to the backyard beach." D claps her hands together and teleports everyone to the backyard beach. The audience were shock to see a big beach with coconut trees and huts of all different sizes.

"Wow!" Everyone awed, minus the serious ones.

Endarei claps her hands. "Alright, please follow us to your seats. The movie will start now."

They all follow D's friends towards a big hut, with no walls, just long and strong bamboos that keeps the fern roof high. They all sit down while the big ones sit on the back. The turn towards the screen and watched it play.

 **The scene shows the D-Squad members were fast asleep, the camera zoomed to a clock that shows the time was three in the morning. Val was hugging Celestia and Monica was sleeping on top of her. Cuddles was sleeping in the floor while Summer perched herself at the edge of the bed. Arsenica was sleeping with Gem. Sasha, Thumbellina, Chloe and Ala were sleeping on the floor. Rocco was sleeping at a desk next to Damien with an eye mask on.**

"Something is gonna happen, right?" Miko asked excitingly.

"Yes." Yugure no Shiryo said.

 **Then Val woke up when she heard something tapping on the balcony's glass door.** **Sitting up, Val looks at the door and tilts her head. Celestia and Monica woke up when they felt Val sitting up. Celestia looks at the balcony's door and chirps happily before jumping off the bed while landing on Cuddles, who woke up, and runs to the glass door.**

 **Val shakes Gem to wake up. Gem stirs in her sleep before fluttering her eyes, "Hhmmm, wha? Val?" Gem yawns, "What is it?" She rubs her right eye. Gem's eyes widen in shock as she looks at the balcony. Standing outside was Ouranós, he uses his front hoof to gently tap the glass while Celestia chirps at him.**

 **"Ouranós is outside." Val whispers to her cousin.**

"The Pegasus followed them?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Yup, he grew attached to Aggie." Gage the Hedgehog said.

 **"How did he get here?" Gem asked as she gets out of bed with Arsenica and Monica. Val gets off the bed and went to Aggie and Quinn. She thugs the blanket gently before yanking it hard and it caused the two girls wake up. Aggie puts on her glasses as Quinn yawns. "Wha-" Quinn saw Ouranós on the balcony and gasps, "Ouranós?"**

 **Aggie's eyes widen as looks at the balcony and smiles when she saw Ouranós. "Ouranós!" Aggie gets off the bed and went to the balcony. She opens the door and Ouranós nuzzles her happily. She hugs his snout. "It's guid to see ye, boy." She whispers.**

 **"How did he find us?" Quinn asked as she walks behind her sister.**

 **"I'm guessing that Ouranós followed us by smelling our scent." Gem suggested. Then the others came. Damien was carrying Rocco in his arms.**

 **"Ouranós, what are you doing here?" Jay asked.**

 **Ouranós neighed, "He said that he took a liking with you and decided to stay with us." Gem translated**.

"You can understand him?" Smokescreen asked Gem curiously.

"Gem and Val have abilities to speak with animals of all different species, except that Val's ability is more advance." Felsblock said.

"What do you mean by that?" Raf asked.

"Watch and see."

 **"Great! Just one problem," Rocco said, "How are we going to hide a** **450** **-pound horse in the jet while heading towards London?"**

"That's a good question." Stoick mutters (Stoick is alive here because in HTTYD, it takes place before HTTYD 2.)

 **Before Aggie could speak, Ouranós neighed at her and gestured something in his mane. Aggie saw a necklace that has a silver horse's head and a wing behind the neck. She takes it and it glowed. Then Ouranós glowed too and was sucked in the necklace. "Wow!" Everyone, minus Jay, was startled by it.**

 **"Whit just happened?" Aggie asked.**

Whatever just happen, it was awesome!" Tuff said.

"Yeah! The flying horse disappeared." Ruff grins.

"He's a Pegasus." Aggie corrected them, but they didn't listen.

 **"I heard about this from Kaimana." Gem said, "She told me once a mythical creature took a liking on someone. He or she will give that someone a summoning necklace or bracelet that can carry them around and when they are needed, use a call with their names and they'll help you."**

"So, Ouranós is like an animal sidekick." Ben suggested. "That's pretty cool."

Then a coconut came flying out of nowhere and hits Ben on the forehead, causing him to fall off his seat. They all looked at him, while some snickered, before turning over to the direction on where the coconut was thrown and saw Ouranós standing near a pile of coconuts.

"Nice one, Ouranós!" Kevin cheered.

Ouranós neighed happily as they turn back to the screen.

 **"Wow, I wish I have those things." Damien said.**

 **"Let's talk about this in the morning." Jay said, "We have a big day tomorrow." They nodded and went back to bed. Aggie smiles at the necklace that has Ouranós inside. She hugs it gently while she went back to sleep. The scene changes to a jet and the D-Squad was relaxing as they were ready for their next concert. Aggie was reading her spell-book while Quinn was playing multiplayer with Damien. They were playing a game called Jurassic Fight and Quinn is the champion of that game. Damien lost twenty times and he keeps asking for a rematch. Val was playing with the dogs, Celestia, Cuddles, Monica, and Arsenica while Summer watches them.**

 **Rocco was watching Ellen at the TV attached to the wall. Jay was napping while Mike was fixing his keytar. Alex and Sofia were practicing their singing. Gem was polishing her dagger.**

"You watch Ellen?" June Darby asked Rocco in confusion.

Rocco looks at her and said. "Duh, I love her shows."

 **"Hey, those London have candy?" Damien asked as he struggles to beat Quinn in the game.**

 **"Yup," Quinn answered casually as she easily got the upper hand in the game, "The best candy is called Bibble it's really sweet."**

"I want to try that." Miko bounced happily.

"Yeah and then you'll crave it forever." Quinn said. "Bibble is sweet, but people with the weak minds can a little addicted."

"Yeah, to addicted." Owen said.

 **Damien calls out Jay, "Hey Jay, can I-"**

 **"No." Jay simply answered as he continues sleeping.**

"Even in his sleep, he so strict." Damien mutters out.

"He is the serious one in the group." Mike said with a chuckle.

 **Damien groans and soon groans louder when Quinn beats him again. They reach their destination and they were ready for the concert. The concert will start in two days so for a while the D-Squad decided it was time for a nice relaxation. Alex and Sofia decided to go to the library. Jay and Mike decided to check Big Ben and the kids will go to the park. Damien was sleeping under a tree with Rocco on his stomach wearing his night mask on. Cuddles was beside them too as he sleeps away. Monica, Celestia, Arsenica and Summer were napping on a tree branch. Gem was playing fetch with Ala. Aggie was reading her spell book again with Ouranós inside the necklace. Quinn was teaching the dogs some tricks.**

"Are they always relaxed?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, there's no danger around them…yet." Dinosaur Imperial Soldier said.

 **Val was playing with some birds nearby. She giggles as they let her try to catch them. Then she heard something on the bushes. Curious, Val went towards the bushes and pushes them away. She went deeper and deeper until she reached her destination. She gasps when she saw so thing that she would've always dream to see. Standing elegantly was a beautiful Unicorn. The unicorn appears to be female and she's half the size of Ouranós. Her color is pure as snow and her eyes are icy blue. Her horn appears to be a silver coloring that shines.**

"Oh my gosh, unicorns are real?!" Fowler asked in shock.

"As real as the ground that we walked on." D said as she came in.

" _Hey D. Did you fix the film room?_ " Sporedude135 asked.

"Almost, I need to replace the camera with a new one, but until then. Let's watch the show first."

 **The unicorn was eating some grass when she notices Val. Val tilts her head and the unicorn follows. Val went towards her and the unicorn lowers her snout before huffing at her gently.**

 **Val giggles as she pets the unicorn's snout. "My name is Val, what's your name?" the unicorn neighs at her, "Nice to meet you, Amalthea." The unicorn name Amalthea neighs at her. Amalthea lowers her horn and points Val's locket. Her horn glows as she enters the locket. Val gaps as she holds her locket and looks at it. She saw a unicorn symbol on it above the small ruby that was on the center.**

"Cool!" Miko exclaims.

 **Val smiles and rushed back to her friends as she did Juan appeared and he was wearing a weird hat that has magnifying glasses attached to it.**

"Aw, not this clown again." Mike groans in annoyance.

 **He looks to the ground and gasps when he saw the grass sparkle, "Aha! A unicorn was here!" He stood up and said, "I will find that unicorn and prove to the world that magical creatures do excise!" He dashes off to another direction.**

"Or take you to the kokoko house." Owen mutters out.

 **Meanwhile, Val skips happily back to the others Damien, Cuddles and Rocco were still sleeping while the others were resting. Val went to them and sits next to Gem. "Val, where have you been?" Her cousin asked. "I met unicorn name Amalthea." Val shows them her locket that has the unicorn symbol on it. Damien woke up and looks at Val's locket.**

 **"What are you girls talking about?" He yawns.**

 **Rocco spoke up, "They were talking about a unicorn." He looks at him, "They are known to give good fortune to their friends and their horns are very powerful. Many twisted minded witches and wizards would get their hand on them."**

 **They all stared at him as Val hides behind Gem, "Hey, I know what you're thinking and no. I didn't try to take a unicorn's horn. I'm not that heartless."**

 **"Says the one who tried to take over the world by turning every human into animals," Quinn said.**

 **"Burn!" Gem smiles as she and Quinn fists bump.**

Few of the audiences laughed a bit by them. Shehulk gave the two girls a thumb up and wink and they did the same.

 **"If I have my powers I would've turn you to animal!" Rocco yelled.**

 **They all laugh at him before calming down. "Can we let Ouranós meet Amalthea?" Val asked.**

 **"Sure, but somewhere private." Quinn said.**

 **She stood up followed by the others. Celestia went inside of Val's backpack and Summer took off to the sky. Cuddles went inside of Quinn's backpack and Rocco went inside of Damien's backpack. They were about to head home until a man popped out from the bushes yelling, "AHA!"**

 **They screamed, and Damien jumped in Quinn's arms. As they calm down, the man spoke, "Who are you kids?"**

 **"Tourist kids that were relaxing until you scared us." Quinn said before she glares at Damien in her arms. "You can get off me now."**

 **Damien chuckles weakly as Quinn dropped him to the grassy floor, causing him to yelp in pain.**

"You are one strong girl." Tony Stark commented with a smile.

 **Quinn looks at the man. "Who the heck are you?" She asked while Damien stood up.**

 **"I am Juan Vark Garon!" He spoke proudly, "I'm hunting down monsters, creatures of Myths! My card!" He reaches his pocket and gasp, "I don't have a card."**

There were few snickers from the audiences while Quinn rolled her eyes and Juan's stupidity.

 **Quinn taps her chin and mutters, "Juan Vark Garon…Aren't you that crazy scientist that believe in mythical creatures excites."**

 **"A remember that!" Aggie said, "Ye were kicked out of the scientist community after that outburst."**

 **Damien snickers, "Wow, I wish I could've seen it."**

 **Juan ignored him and spoke, "Have you seen something strange?" He came close to the kids as his magnifying glasses shows his left eye really big.**

 **The kids looked at him strangely until Gem spoke, "The only thing strange is your hat." Gem points out, "Look, we don't want any trouble but we're going home before it gets dark." Gem picks up her cousin before walking away. The others followed suit, leaving Juan by himself.**

 **"No matter! I will not rest until I find that unicorn!" he yelled.**

 **"GET A LIFE!" Damien's voice yelled out.**

"No wonder he was kicked out." Jay said.

Damien snickers at the screen, "Man. I can't believe I yelled that."

 **The scene shows the hotel and the kids made it back and so are the teens. They explain everything to them and they understand. Aggie brought out her necklace and said, "Come on Ouranós!"**

 **Her necklace glowed brightly and Ouranós came out with a neigh. He looks at them and wonders why did they call him? "Ouranós, dae ye want to meet someone?" Ouranós tilts his head but nodded. He would like to meet someone new. Aggie grins and looks at Val with a nod.**

 **Val smiles and shows her locket, "Amalthea, take the spotlight!" a glow came form her locket and Amalthea. Amalthea came out elegantly and let out a calm neigh.**

 **Gem claps her hand with a smile, "She's magnificent!"**

 **Damien grins and said, "I think Ouranós agrees with you." Aggie was confused before she turns to Ouranós. His lags were shaking, and he has a blush on his face.**

"Awe, horsey in love." Skaar said.

 **Everyone, minus Jay and a smiling Amalthea, laughs happily seeing that the Pegasus has a crush on the Unicorn.**

 **"Awe, young love," Rocco sighs, "I remember my first love."**

 **They all looked at him. "You were in love?" Gem asked.**

 **"Yup, her name was Anna Heart. She was dream girl…until Zosia cursed me for trying to take over the world." Rocco explains dully.**

"Anna who?" Zach asked out loud.

"Is she pretty?" Snotlout asked excitingly before being punched by Astrid.

 **"Who's Anna?" Val asked innocently.**

 **"Well, tell you about Anna. I'm going to explain it-"**

"Don't let him sing!" Smokescreen exclaims in fear. Everyone agreed, even the Decepticons, don't let that ferret sing!

 **Then Jay threatened, "Sing one more time and I will kill you." Jay growled.**

Everyone sighs in relief, knowing Rocco wont sing, thanks to Jay.

 **Rocco grumbles and said, "Fine, Anna was a scientist and an inventor. She created many new technology and advance weaponry. Her greatest creation was a making a super soldier."**

"Wait what?" Captain America spoke in shock.

"Anna was making super soldiers?!" Fury asked D in shock and a surprise.

"Correction, she made them."

 **"She made a super soldier?" Jay asked with his arms crossed.**

 **"Yup, she named her Super Soldier Angeline and I tell ya she's one strong super soldier." Rocco explains, "She has super strength, speed, agility, advance hearing, smelling and etcetera."**

 **"Wow, what else did Anna make?" Mike asked curiously.**

 **"She created another super soldier but more techno and stuff. Anna named her Mystica since she can transform into many vehicles and last she created another experiment named Morphy. He can shape shift into anything or anyone!"**

"Did he say that there's one super soldier that can turn into any vehicles?" Smokescreen asked out loud.

"Yup." D and her crew spoke unison.

"Are you telling us that there was human that made Cybertronian life?!" Ratchet asked in shock.

"In a way, yes." D said.

"That's in possible! The only way to create Cybertronian life is by Primus." Ratchet said.

"Shockwave brought predacons back to life is too cloning. Jurassic World did the same thing too." Endarei added.

Everyone silently agreed to that while others do not understand cloning.

 **"Why were they made?" Sofia asked.**

 **"They were made to protect humanity form evil, duh!" Rocco said, "But then she disappeared along with her experiments. No one has ever seen them since."**

"They disappeared?" Agent Venom asked. "Like in, Houdini disappeared?"

"Yup." Rocco said.

 **They looked at him and then each other, "Well, this is something." Mike said.**

 **"Let's talk about it some other time. Right now, we have to practice for the concert in two days." Alex said. They nodded in agreement. Val and Aggie were about to bring the two mystical creatures back, but they seem took a licking on each other.**

 **"Can they stay like this for a while?" Val asked. "I think they want to get to know each other."**

 **"Aye," Aggie agrees with a smile, "It's best for them to get to know each other."**

 **"And how are you going to let them stay this long?" Rocco asked. "Those two are big and they're taking the space!"**

 **"Taken care of," Aggie grins before saying a spell, "Via Miniaturous!" her spell hits Ouranós and Amalthea. The two shrunk and they are the size of chickens, "There we go. Now we have enough space in this room."**

"You're getting good with your magic, sis." Quinn said with grin and Aggie grins back.

Smokescreen leans over to Bee and whispers, "You think she can be my human partner?" Bee lets out beeps and whirls saying: _**Don't even think about.**_

 **Jay smirks, "Hmph, point for Aggie." He said before walking away.**

 **"That doesn't count!" Rocco protest as he chases after Jay, "Get back here! You hear me! That doesn't count!" The kids laugh while Ouranós and Amalthea were having a conversation, even if they are small. They got to know each other very well.**

"That actually count." Shehulk said with a grin.

"Not it doesn't!" Rocco yelled.

"Yes, it does." Jay said casually.

Wheeljack grins at Jay, finding him awesome and Wrecker material, he leans over to Bulkhead and said. "We really need to have him on the Wreckers."

Bulkhead turns to his best friend and said, "Slow down there, Jackie. We don't know if he is interested to join the Wreckers."

"I don't want to join." Jay said, causing the two Wreckers to look at him in surprise, Jay turns to them and said casually. "I have other jobs to do then be a Wrecker."

Smokescreen awed at Jay's hearing ability, "How does he do that?" He whispers to Bee who shrugs.

"Okay, folks, here's the next show!" D said as they all turn to the screen.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, and now I will try and finish up with the others, review and favorite.**


	11. Mythical Creatures 3

**Mythical Creatures 3**

 **The scene shows the the concert in London, D-Squad had finished their music and was heading back home, but they stopped at Italy, they landed at the airport of city called Catania to have a little vacation. The jet landed, and they explore the city.**

The audiences watched as the D-Squad explore the city, Miko was awed at the city at the screen, wanting to go there and explore it. Val was awing at the city, Carl told her that her mommy used to live there.

 **The scene shows Val was exploring with her cousin Gem, Aggie was shopping with Quinn and the dogs to buy ingredients. Damien was with Jay and Mike since he needed help to buy some new things for his room. Alex and Sofia were shopping for souvenirs. Monica, Arsenica, Cuddles, and Celestia were at the jet relaxing. Rocco was with Damien since he doesn't want to babysit the little ones.**

 **They were having fun, but they didn't know that they were being hunted.**

"Somethings not right." Captain America said.

All eyes were on him, "What do you mean, Cap?" Hawkeye asked.

"The city may look safe, but there's danger there."

 **Val was skipping happily with Gem by her side. Summer was following them on the sky. Gem smiles at her little cousin cheerful face as she skips happily. Then she felt something wrong. She could feel someone was watching her and Val. Gem turns around to see five men wearing black were following them.**

"Who are they?" Fishlegs asked a bit scared.

"Bad people, Fishelgs, bad people." D said.

 **Gem could smell weapons on them. Narrowing her eyes, Game picks up her cousin and made a run for it. The men advance as they chase the two girls.**

 **"Gem, what's wrong?" Val asked worriedly.**

 **Gem continues running, "I'll tell you later, right now. Escaping," Gem said as she made a tight turn towards Saint Peter's forest. The men continue to chase them as one was holding a gun. Gem saw this and was about to turn into a dragon.**

"WOW!" Miko, A-Bomb, Randy, the Thorston twins, and Ben exclaims.

"You can turn into a dragon!" Miko grins at Gem.

Gem blinks at her, "Yes. Avani told me stories of the great dragons and I decided to train myself to learn about the dragon."

Dev and Kyra looked at each other and then to Gem. "How can you turn into a dragon?" Dev asked.

"My necklace gives me the ability on what creatures that I can tale shape, but Kaimana and Avani told me to use the less destructive ones."

 **The scene shows man shoat a needle dart and hits Gem's almost dragon scaled skin. Gem yelps but she was able to transform into her dragon form, but she was feeling sleepy.**

"This looks bad." Alex said in shock.

 **She was able to fly with Val in her talons but only a short distance away before she crashes down. Gem looks at the sky sleepily but saw Summer coming down. She raised her claw to reveal Val and said telepathically to Summer, " _Save Val._ "**

 **Summer understands before she swoops down and scoops Val off the ground by the back of her jacket. Val screams down, "SUMMER, WAIT! YOU FORGOT ABOUT GEM! GEM! GEM!"**

"Why isn't Gem going with them!?" Nova asked in shock.

"Because she knows that they will be tracked by them." Crimson Commando said.

 **Gem watched as Summer takes her little cousin somewhere safe. She then fell into unconsciousness, but she was still in her dragon form. Then the men came along with a big struck. A man came out from the truck. He appears to be his early twenties. He has dark brown eyes and hair. He wears a business suit as he looks at the sleeping Gem, "Take her to the lab. We need to study the serum that Mortem didn't test yet."**

 **"Yes Sir!" The men spoke as they ready to take Gem away.**

 **The leader smirks as he watched as his men drags the unconscious Gem to the truck. "Soon, I will be greater then you father." He mutters darkly.**

"No," Marco looks at the screen with wide and shock eyes.

Everyone looks at him in confusion. "Dad? What's wrong?" Quinn looks at her dad worriedly.

"It can't be," Marco mutters in shock.

"Hey, Marc, if you know him, just tell us." Owen said to his friend.

Marco points at the man on the screen, "That man there, is Uberto Mortem, Renaldo Mortem's son."

"WHAT?!" The Jurassic World crew minus Val exclaims in shock and horror while the others just stared at him confusion.

"Since when did he had a child?!" Mike asked Marco in shock.

Marco rubs the back of his neck. "It's complicated."

"What do you mean?" Damien asked Marco.

"Marco will tell you all later after the show." D said as they all turn back to the screen.

 **The scene shows Jay and Mike were at the jet with the others. Damien was happy that he got new things for his room. Quinn and Aggie got the ingredients for making potions. Alex and Sofia were all ready to go home. But there was one problem, where are Val and Gem. Then Jay's ears perked up when he heard Summer. He went out along with the others. They saw Summer with Val in her talons as she gently puts her down. Jay went to them and Val was crying. Jay holds her shoulders, "Val, what's wrong?"**

 **Val sniffs, "T-There were strangers…t-they chased me and Gem to the forest and they took Gem! I-I want to help…" Val stared crying again.**

 **Jay pats her head, "I understand." He said before turning to the others, "Gem's been kidnapped. We're going to find her and the men that took her."**

 **"Okay, Sofia and I are going to the police station." Alex said.**

 **Sofia nodded as she and Alex runs off. The dogs followed them too, wanting to help them. "Mike, you and me are going to get Gem. Damien, Quinn and Aggie, you three are tagging along. We need the help we can get. Val, stay here."**

 **"But-"**

 **"No buts, stay here. We'll get Gem, I promise." Jay said. Val wanted to speak but she understands the situation and nodded.**

"Good call." Owen said, thinking it was okay for Val to stay behind.

 **Jay nodded and guides Val inside with the others. "Okay, Aggie. Did you have a spell that can transport us to the forest?"**

 **Aggie nodded, "Aye, A've been practicing." She said.**

"You can teleport?!" Miko awed, wanting to teleport to go back home in Japan.

Aggie shrugs. "A never tried it before."

"Do it, so we don't have to walk to school." Damien said, earning a smack on the head from Gem.

 **"Good, let's go." Jay ordered. Mike, Jay, Aggie, Quinn and Damien with Rocco on his backpack form a circle.**

 **Aggie clears her throat and said, "Via Transportus!" they were surrounded by unknown words and light as they were transported to another location, leaving Val alone with Monica, Celestia, Cuddles and Arsenica.**

 **The scene shows Gem fluttering her eyes as she finds herself in a strange room. There were many computers and she appear to be strapped on the floor. She was also muzzled. Growling, Gem struggles to break free.**

 **"Struggling is useless." A cold voice said. Gem glanced up to see a man looking at her. She growls at him dangerously as he comes closer to her, "You probably wondering who I am don't you?" Gem hissed at him, "Well then, my name is Uberto Mortem, the son of Renaldo Mortem."**

 **Gem's eyes widen in shock. Mortem has a son!**

"You know, for a guy who is evil, he's kind handsome." Ruff said dreamily.

Everyone, minus the serious ones, looked at her in disturbance. Why is she flirting on him even though his dad tried to kill Val and her family?!

"You." Owen points at Ruff. "Are messed up."

 **Uberto looks at her shock expression and smirks, "Yes, my father never told anyone about me. He left when I was ten years old and told me that I must follow my family's business by experiment the most dangerous serum that he has ever made." He snaps his fingers and a scientist came with a pitch-black serum.**

"What is that?" Spiderman asked a bit nervously as he looks at serum on the screen.

"Watch and see." D said.

 **Gem narrowed her eyes as she started to trash around. She growls and hissed when one of the scientists tried to inject the serum.**

 **Uberto walks out to another room where there are computers and a one-way window that separates them from Gem. A scientist was about to inject her with the serum, but Gem thrashed around, and the scientist was having trouble injecting the serum into her. Uberto narrowed his eyes and spoke, "Hold her down." He ordered.**

 **Then robotic arms came and pinned her down. She growls angrily at the scientist, but he manages to inject it in the back of her neck. Unfortunately, she knocks him back and with her tail and the moment he injects her. She goes into spasm. Gem remembered her darkest memories. Her parents' death, Mortem taking her and tried to experiment her, and the loneliness in her heart was the most painful part. Then she started to change. Her dark umber black scales turn oil slick black and the neon blue markings turn moonstone white her eyes turn completely white with a black outline and a dark aura around her. Then a crack came down the middle of her necklace as it has turned pitch black with white outlines.**

 **She breaks her chains and stood up. She broke the muzzle from her jaw and let out a horrifying roar. The scientist screams in fear as she glares at them and her only thing in her mind that screams murder. Roaring out loud, she lets out a stream of black fire at them as they were burn alive.**

Everyone stared at the screen with wide eyes, the expression on each and everyone's faces were mixed with shock, horror, and amazement.

"The Black Dragon." Thoron mutters in shock. There was legend of the Black Dragons, they were the deadliest of all dragon kind and can destroy anything on their path before they disappeared from the world.

"She looks awesome!" Tuff yelled as he and his sister high-fived.

Owen glares at them. "That's my niece you're talking about!" He yelled at them while Gem hugs herself in fear, looking at the screen with horror.

 **The scene shows Mike, Jay, Aggie, Quinn and Damien with Rocco were at the forest looking for Gem. Then they heard loud explosion. Looking at each other, Aggie cast another spell. "Via Levitus!"**

 **They all started to levitate before they glide through the sky. They saw a big dome like building with smoke coming to it.**

 **"What the-" Mike was cut off when he saw an explosion. They saw Gem in her dragon form, but she looks different, I mean different, I mean scary different. She roars so loud that it can make a small earthquake. They watched as she started to make a forest fire.**

 **"Oh no, Aggie! Make a spell that can cause a rain!" Mike yelled out.**

 **Aggie nodded and raised her arms up, "Via Aquaus!" she yelled as blue energy escape from her hand and to the sky. Dark clouds forms to the sky and started raining heavily. The fire was out, and Gem was growling angrily. She lets out a stream of black fire at them, but they dodged in time. They landed safely to the ground minus Damien and Rocco, they both crash to a nearby bush.**

"Seriously?! We get the most painful landing!" Damien exclaims angrily with few snickers from the audience.

 **"What happen to her?" Quinn asked in shock.**

 **Jay saw the murderous look in Gem's eyes and growls angrily. "Esos idiotas!" everyone turns to him.**

"What did he say?" Nova asked in confusion. "I skipped some Spanish Class lessons."

"He said 'Those Idiots'." D translated.

 **"Jay?" Damien looks at his guardian in confusion. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"Those idiots used a forbidden serum." Jay explains, "It was meant to control the untamable, but it only makes them want to murder people."**

 **"You know this how?" Mike asked as he watched Gem roaring angrily.**

 **"Because Mortem made that years ago and tried to use it on me, but my Velociraptor DNA and Human DNA rejected it, but Gem…She lost control."**

 **"Wait! So, these guys are still working for Mortem?!" Mike asked in shock, "But didn't they quit or arrested for that?"**

 **Rocco pops out from Damien's backpack, "I'm guessing they want to finish their work."**

 **"Mortem's henchmen are still doing his project." Jay growled.**

 **"How are we going to stop him?" Aggie asked.**

"Kill them!" Ruff and Tuff yelled happily, and everyone shushed them to be quiet, wanting to know what will happen.

 **Jay looks at the three, "Damien, Quinn, Aggie, you three go inside and find out about the serum. Mike and I will deal with Gem." The three nodded before going to the back. Jay removes his sunglasses and jacket. He then removes his boots to reveal raptor talons. He bears his sharp teeth as he looks at Mike, "Get ready." Mike nodded and removes his jacket as they face the dark side of Gem. As thunder and lightning clashed, Dark Gem roars in fury.**

 **Dark Gem glares at the two and lets out a stream of black fire. The two dodged in time. Mike's uses his energy powers to give him a boost on his jump. He jumps really-high and lands on Gem's back.**

Everyone was amazed by Mike's skills, some of eager warriors wanted to spar with him and Jay.

 **The scene shows an enraged Dark Gem as she roars and tries to throw him off her back. Mike yells as he holds on the silver thread that attached Dark Gem's necklace. He uses his free hand to absorb Gem's energy. Mike absorbs as much as he can so Dark Gem can be tired but as he did. He could feel himself overloading. Mike couldn't take it. He jumps off Dark Gem and lands on the ground. He looks at Dark Gem as she roars at him.**

"What happened?!" Miko asked D.

"Mike was trying to absorb the energy of Gem to weaken her, but it overloaded him."

"That's why he removed himself, to prevent him from exploding." Spiderman added.

"Wait! What?!" Mike almost exclaims with his eyes widen in shock. "I was going to explode?!"

"Awesome!" The twins yelled.

"QUIET!" Everyone, minus Val and the silent ones, yelled before returning back to the screen.

 **The scene shows Jay tackles Gem as she lost her footing. Dark Gem glares at him and lets out a stream of black fire at him. Jay dodged in time as Dark Gem tries to bite him. Mike shoots Dark Gem and energy beam at her and she got hit.**

 **"SORRY!" He yelled apologetically. He didn't mean it, but he had to remove the extra energy in his body.**

"Sorry about hitting you, Gem." Mike apologizes while rubbing his neck.

Gem nodded. "It's okay, I should be the one apologizing for almost kill you guys." She said as they turn back to the screen.

 **The scene shows Dark Gem stood up and roars again as lightning and thunder clashes. Meanwhile, Quinn, Damien and Aggie were inside of the building. They saw what Gem did inside and there many scorch marks. "Gem did her job." Rocco said.**

"I know, it's awesome." Tuff said, earning shushes from the rest.

 **The three kids run through the halls. They ignore the dead bodies of scientists and soldiers.** **They saw a broken door that leads to a big lab. They enter and saw half destroyed computers. "Aggie, you know what to do."**

 **Aggie nodded and spoke, "Via Repairus!" the computers were fixed and Quinn searches for the serum that the scientists used on Gem. Damien was roaming around the lab. He then saw another door. He looks at the girls before looking at Rocco.**

 **"Should we tell them?" Damien asked.**

 **Rocco hummed, "Nah!" Damien grins before looking at the door as he took a keycard that "barrowed" from a dead scientist and used it on the keypad.**

"You stole that, didn't you?" Jay asked Damien who was whistling innocently.

"He makes a good thief." Miko said.

"Don't encourage him." Jay added.

 **Once the doors were slid open, Damien and Rocco saw something that they shouldn't see. Damien calls out, "Hey guys? I think they were collecting stuff."**

 **Quinn stops on what she was doing and goes over to Damien and Aggie follows. The two girls gasp when they saw what Damien and Rocco saw. There were two cages and inside those two cages were a Griffin and Chimera with wings. They have muzzled on their faces and they look weak and tired.**

Everyone was shock and amaze to see those creatures. Some know what they are but some don't know what they are either.

 **"Oh. Ma. Gosh! Who could've done that?" Aggie asked she was about to go to them when Quinn yelled, "Aggie stop!" Quinn stops her sister.**

 **"Whit is it, Quinn?" Aggie asked.**

"Good save, Quinn." Marco said.

"Why?" Miko asked.

 **The scene shows Quinn looking at Rocco with a candy bar on his paws. Rocco looks at her, "What are you looking at?" Quinn takes the candy bar, "Hey!" Quinn throws the candy bar on the cage's bars and it got burn to a crisp. Rocco gulps and shrinks down at Damien's backpack.**

"That's why." Marco said seriously. "Like his father, Uberto will make sure that his prey never escapes."

Miko stared at him for a while with wide eyes and said. "Dude, you are one scary yet awesome dad."

"Miko!" Jakc and Fowler scolded, which Miko shrugged off.

 **"Talk about tight security." Damien mutters. Quinn went towards the computers that were trapping the creatures. Using her super strength, Quinn smashed the computers and the electric shocks were shut down. Quinn went to the bars and pulls them apart and looks at Damien, "Help me out!" She said as she pulls apart the bars at the Chimera.**

Again, the Yautjas were amazed at Quinn's strength. She will indeed be worthy for one of their sons to be his future mate. Raph was amazed about Quinn's strength and thinks she's cool. The others think Quinn's power is dangerous and amazing.

 **Damien and Rocco glanced at the weak Chimera and then they glanced back to Quinn. Damien points at the Chimera, "Now?" Quinn glares at him and Damien raised his arms in surrender, "Okay, okay, geez."**

"You're scared of that girl?" Dev asked Damien.

"Do I want to get beat up by a girl who has super strength? No, I don't." Damien said to Dev.

 **The scene shows Damien went in the cage and slowly made his way to the Chimera's (male) lion head before he carefully pulls the muzzle off, "Please don't kill me." He begged silently before he removes the muzzle. He did the same to the goat's muzzle as he went to back. He warily looks at the weak snake.**

 **"Please, please don't bite me." He whispers as he uses his fingers to remove the small rope muzzling the snake's mouth.**

"Don't worry, Damien, the snake won't bite you." D said.

"And why's that?" Damien asked.

"Because you asked nicely."

 **Quinn freed the Griffin as she leads the Griffin out and Damien shows the Chimera out. "Aggie, use a spell that can regain their strength." Quinn ordered gently.**

 **Aggie nodded and said, "Via Recuperis!" two spell energy aimed at the Griffin and the Chimera. The two creatures regain their strength and roar/shriek happily. The Griffin nuzzles Quinn gently and the Chimera looks at Damien.**

 **Damien looks at the Chimera wearily, "What?"**

 **Then the Chimera lion head gives Damien a slobbery lick on his face.**

"Gross!" Damien yelled out while some laughs at the screen.

 **Damien cringed as the saliva drips off him. Damien glanced at the Chimera and said, "Uh…you're welcome. I guess." He shakes the saliva off, "Okay, we freed them. Now can we find the cure?"**

 **The Griffin shrieks at them. The three just stared at the Griffin before they turn to Rocco, "Translation?" Quinn asked the ferret.**

 **Rocco looks at them, "Why are you asking me to translate?"**

 **"Because you are an animal that can talk so you can understand animals so translate." Quinn said.**

"Nice one." Shehulk said.

Spiderman leans over to Power Man and whispers. "I'm thinking that she's the leader of the group."

Power Man nodded. "Yeah, and she's got to be the strong one too." He whispers back.

 **Rocco grumbles and looks at the shrieking Griffin, "She said that your friend Gem is somehow possess by an evil spirit."**

 **"Evil Spirit?" Damien repeated, "I thought the serum did it."**

 **"It did cause her to go crazy, but it triggered a bad or horrible memory." Rocco explains, "She also said that this evil spirit is called a Babadook."**

 **"A baba-wha?" Damien was confused by the name.**

 **"A never heard of a Babadook before," Aggie said.**

 **Rocco looks at them, "Well, a babadook is like the bogyman but more deadly." Rocco explains, "You see, instead of coming under the bed, it leaves a spooky pop-up book on your door step. If you choose to ignore it well that means, you're dead."**

"Okay, this is getting scary." Gray said, hugging his legs together.

"I didn't know there were evil spirits on Earth." Smokescreen looks at D.

"That's because they were supposed to be hidden, but in times, they like to meet believers who sees them as friends."

 **"Whit are ye talking about?" Aggie asked.**

 **"A Babadook's hobby is to frighten non-believers. Its top goal is to torment and harm anyone who refuses to believe in him."**

"Just like us, scaring Starscream." Darksteel said as he and Skylynx snickered while Starscream glares at them.

 **"But Gem doesn't know him." Aggie said.**

 **Quinn looks at Rocco, "Okay, if somehow, the Babadook was able to possess Gem. What are the traits or effects?"**

 **"Well, the symbolism of the Babadook is the embodiment of grief." Rocco explains, "There are five stages if you are regretting the Babadook." Rocco looks at the kids, "What?"**

"Just tell them what the five stages are?!" Owen yelled out angrily.

 **"What are the five stages?" Quinn exclaims.**

 **"Oh! Well, there's Denial, Anger, Fear, Bargaining and…I forgot the last one."**

"SERIOUSLY!?" Half of the audience yelled out angrily.

"What? I forgot." Rocco said, earning some annoyed looks.

 **The three kids groan, "We have to do something!" Aggie said. "Jay and Mike might not survive the dark side of Gem!"**

 **"Maybe we should-" Quinn was cut off when she Aggie screamed.**

Some of the audience screamed as well when they heard Aggie scream. They thought the Babadook was there, but they continued watching to find out what's going on.

 **The scene shows the kids turn to see an injured Uberto wearing a slightly torn or burn business suit. He was using his free hand to hold his injured side while the other one is holding a gun. "So..." He panted out, "It seems that Experiment Y has friends." The Griffin and the Chimera growled at him as they step in front of the kids.**

 **Damien whispers out, "Who's the hobo?"**

There were few snickers from the audience, but soon was quieted by the others.

 **The chimera growled, "He said that man is name Uberto Mortem. He's the son from a guy name Renaldo Mortem."**

 **Quinn's eyes widen in shock, "Since when a rich psychopath has a son?"**

 **Rocco shrugs, "I don't know asked them!" He gestured the griffin and chimera.**

 **Uberto points his guns at them, "If I were you, I stay down."**

"Holy shit!" Owen yelled when he saw the gun pointed at the kids.

The carnivore dinosaurs hiss and growled at Uberto, if he hurts their friends, he's dead.

"They gotta get out of there." Jack whispers out.

"How?" Raph whsipers back.

 **The kids and Rocco tensed while the Griffin and Chimera growl or hissed at him. Quinn's bracelet started to glow faintly. "What did you do to our friend, Gem?" Quinn asked.**

 **"Yeah and whit's in that serum of yers?" Aggie added.**

 **Uberto chucks darkly, "The serum was made. No, it was found. My father found it on an old abandon house. The black goo he collected and studied it. He needed a test subject. He tried it on Experiment X, but he rejected it."**

 **"Jay…" Damien whispers out. He remembers Jay telling him about his life.**

"Why did Jay reject the serum?" Alex asked.

"Jay's defenses protected Jay from the Babadook's power." D explains. "His blood can fight it off."

"Cool." A-Bomb awes with Miko.

 **"Then why capture these guys?" Quinn asked as she looks at the Griffin and the Chimera.**

 **"To use their DNAs to make hybrid humans."**

"Interesting…" Shockwave mutters out when he heard hybrid.

 **The scene shows Uberto readied his gun, "And I will make sure that you three are the first to be tested!" Uberto was readied to fire his gun. Everything was going slow motion.**

Everyone held the breath as they watch as the bullet slowly went its way to Aggie.

 **Quinn came in front of her sister as Uberto fired his gun. Quinn raised her right hand with her bracelet as it glows. "No!" Her bracelet glows so bright that it forms an orange shield. The bullet bounced from the shield. The bullet bounced at the wall, a metal pole and it was aimed at Uberto's gun. Uberto yells as his gun drops to the ground. Quinn saw this and yelled, "Aggie, paralyze him!"**

 **Aggie yells out, "Via Paralysis!"**

 **Uberto was hit and was paralyzed. The three cheered while the two cretaures shriek or roar happily. The shield disappeared, and Quinn looks at her bracelet, "Wow! This might come in handy."**

 **"Aye!" Aggie grins in agreement.**

"That was awesome! How did Quinn do that?" Miko asked.

Devlin smirks at her. "Quinn bought a weapon bracelet, it can only be use by true warriors and Quinn is proven to be one."

Again, the Yautjas heard about Quinn being a true warrior, and she is proven to be on the screen.

 **"We have to tell Jay and Mike before they get themselves killed!" Quinn said.**

 **They nodded and were about to run when the Griffin pick up Quinn and Aggie and puts them on her back, and the Chimera picks up Damien with Rocco and puts them on his back. The two run off while the Chimera's snake hits Uberto's body and it falls.**

"Nice." Damien grins at the sight of Uberto's body falling.

 **The scene shows Val looking out the jet's window as it rains heavily outside. Celestia, Cuddles, Arsenica, Monica, the dogs and Summer were napping about. Val looks at a picture of her, Gem, her Uncle Owen, the raptors and the hybrids together as one big happy family.**

 **She puts the picture in her satchel and took out a seashell. She placed it on her ear and could hear the ocean. Val remembers Gem promising her that they would go to the beach where they first meet Kaimana. Their friends and family will be together at the beach, having fun and enjoying themselves. "I wish I could help." Val whispers as she wipes her tears away.**

 **Then there was dark/light purple glow from outside. Val saw that and follows it to the door. Once she was there, she saw the glow from outside. She opens the door and shields her eyes by the bright light. Once the lights were adjusted, Val saw a boy. But he wasn't human. His skin is light purple. His "hair" glowing yet it's all wavy. His clothing almost looks like armor and he appears to be glowing like a star. There's this light purple platform above him and Val as it prevents them from getting wet. Val remembers Damien said about energy like beings called Anodites and they are either light or dark purple.** **(FYI: It's the Ben 10 Omniverse Anodite version)**

"An anodite." Rook said in shock.

"And by the looks of it, he's just a kid." Kevin added.

Gwen narrows her eyes at the anodite kid. "But why is he here?"

 **"Who are you?" Val asked as she hugs her shell.**

 **The young Anodite didn't say anything as he offers Val his hand Val looks at him and then back to the others before back to him. She went out and closed the door. "D-do you know where my cousin Gem is?" she asked.**

 **The boy Anodite nodded before offering his hand to her. Val slowly accepted his hand and the next thing she knew the boy Anodite was flying. She holds on tight but soon she was too flying. Her body felt like she was being carried. She looks at him as he flies higher through the sky and made sure that they don't get wet.**

"Is he really going to take her to Gem?" Claire asked.

Smaug glares at the screen, "If that boy tries anything on Valentina, I will hunt him down." He growls softly.

Serena nuzzles him gently. "Calm yourself." She whispers to him.

 **In the forest, Mike and Jay were still fighting Dark Gem. They were almost beat up, but they held their ground. Dark Gem lets out a roar as she lets out a stream of black fire. The two dodged and Jay charges at her with a roar before he tackles her again and made sure she lost her balance. He jumps away as she lets out another stream of fire, but he runs to dodged it. Jay turns and snarls as the flames were getting closer to him. Then Mike jumps behind him and uses his energy powers to counteract the fire. Once it was out, Dark Gem roars again. She was about to attack when something hit her in the back. She looks up and roars to see a Chimera with Damien and Rocco on his back. Quinn and Aggie were riding on a Griffin as the Griffin flies past the Chimera.**

 **"That's right! It just happened!" Damien grins happily.**

 **Dark Gem roars in rage as she lets loose another stream of black fire. The Chimera dodged it in time as he landed beside Jay and Mike. Griffin lands besides them too, "Get on!"**

 **"You found the cure?" Jay jumps on the Chimera's back as Mike gets on before they took off.**

"They haven't." Knockout mutters out.

 **"No! Turns out, Mortem has a son name Uberto." Quinn exclaims, "He was finish what his father started."**

 **"Yeah! And it's not even a serum!" Damien added as he looks at a roaring Dark Gem.**

 **"So, what are we dealing with?!" Mike asked.**

 **"A Babadook!" the three kids exclaimed unison.**

 **Jay and Mike stared at them, "A what?!" They asked unison.**

"Wow, no one knows about the Babadook, but them and Rocco." Owen gestured D and her group, and Rocco. Everyone nodded in agreement before looking at the screen.

 **"Long story short, Babadook is an evil spirit that can posse people and used them as puppets to kill the ones they love or its victims!" Rocco exclaims.**

 **"That doesn't make any senseeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mike yelled out as the Griffin dodged a black fireball. Dark Gem roars as she fired another black fireball black fireball at them.**

 **"Via Blockus!" Aggie cast a spell that blocks the fireball to hit them.**

 **Dark Gem roars at them angrily. She released a powerful black fire at them. They dodged it on time but soon got more complicated when she started to fly. She chased the two mythical beings.**

 **"Gem, it's us!" Quinn yells as she leads the Griffin away from the Dark Gem. They were all trying to avoid the angry Dark Gem.**

 **"We should split up!" Mike yelled, "Aggie, call Ouranós!"**

 **Aggie nodded and holds out her necklace, "Come on Ouranós!" Ouranós comes out of the necklace and neighs. Aggie jumps off and landed on his back, "Let's do this boy."**

 **Ouranós neighs as they all prepared themselves. Gem roars so loud that it matches the loud thunder. She lets loose another black fire. They dodged just in time before they could get burn except for Rocco. He screams like a girl when his head was almost burned.**

"Okay, this is awesome." Tuff grins at the screen. "So much destruction, it's glorious."

"Agree." Ruff nodded with a grin.

Legolas stared at them in disturbance with the others. "Are they always like this?" Legolas asked D.

D shrugs, "The being idiotic or love of destruction?"

"Both."

"Then yes, they are like that." D said.

 **"How are we going to stop her?!" Mike yells out.**

 **Then energy like sphere came and hits Dark Gem many times. She fell from the sky and crash on the ground as more energy like spheres came and it causes a dust of smoke and a crater. As it stops, the smoke clears, Dark Gem was lying on the ground. She growls in pain as she tries to get up. The Griffin, Ouranós and the Chimera landed, and their riders got off of them. The rain stopped as everything became quiet.**

 **"What just happen?" Rocco asked.**

Everyone became silent as they watched the screen curiously.

 **Damien looks up and points up, "I think Val and her new friend the Anodite helped out."**

 **They looked up and saw Val with a boy like Anodite. He landed and gently puts Val down. She was holding the seashell when she was a baby and when Gem was only four.**

 **Val looks at the Dark Gem and whispers, "Gem?" she walks towards her.**

 **Dark Gem roars at her before she slams her claws to the ground. It shook the ground for a second before calming down. Val was almost crying, "Gem stop!" Val continues coming closer to her.**

 **"Val, get out of there!" Jay roars as he was about to stop her but the Anodite stops him and points at the two.**

"What the hell is he doing?" Owen mutters out.

"He better not harm, Valentina." Thranduil added.

 **Val was crying as she holds up the shell, "Gem, it's me, Val!" Val cries out but Dark Gem roars at her, "Reme,ber your promise?! You promise that we could go to the beach where we first met Kaimana. We were supposed to go together, you, me, Uncle Owen, our friends and family." Dark Gem growls dangerously as Val came to stop in front of her cousin.**

 **Dark Gem was about to attack until Val yells, "Where's your Ohana!"**

 **Dark Gem froze when she heard that. She glanced down as she watched Val sniffs, "Ohana means family and family means *hicc* and family m-means…"**

 **"…No one gets left behind or forgotten." Dark Gem answered slowly in a deep dark voice.**

"Even her dragon form, she's still sounds scary." Rocco mutters.

"SHH!" Everyone shushes him as they turn to the screen.

 **Val looks up and stared at her cousin's white with a black outline eyes as they changed into her brown reptilian irises. Val backs away as Gem turns her head to her right and started puking oil black substance. As she stops, she collapses to the ground before slowly changing back to her human form. The crack on her necklace repairs and it returns to its natural color. Val rushes towards her and shakes her a bit.**

 **"Gem? Gem!" Val cries as she shakes her cousin's unconscious body.**

 **Everyone rushes towards Gem while the Anodite stays close to Val. Jay placed two fingers on Gem neck and sighs, "I feel a pulse meaning she's alive."**

The good people sighs in relief, knowing she will be alright.

"That was close." Iron Spider said.

"Yeah, for a minute, I thought she was going to eat Val." Agent Venom said.

Val turns to him with wide eyes. "What?" She asked a bit scared.

Agent Venom realizes what he said and tries to change it. "I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

Agent Fury stops him. "Just ignore what he said, kid."

 **The scene shows everyone sighing in relief and then they heard sirens. They all turn to see red and blue lights coming their way.**

 **"They have to go." Jay looks at the Griffin, the Chimera and the Anodite.**

 **"Go!" Quinn said, "Go back to your homes."**

 **The Anodite nodded and teleported himself home. Ouranós returns-back to Aggie's necklace while the Griffin and Chimera stayed.**

 **"What are you two waiting for?" Damien asked, "Go! You're free!"**

 **The Griffin and Chimera stayed and they both look at Quinn and Damien. The Griffin went to Quinn and looks at her magical bracelet before she started to glow and enters Quinn's bracelet. The bracelet has a golden-brown griffin like keychain on it. The Chimera went to Damien and looks at his dog tag necklace and glows before becoming one with the dog tag necklace. There was a picture of a Chimera on it now.**

 **"Did they become our partners?" Quinn asked inn shock.**

 **"Yeah!" Damien looks at Jay, "Pleaseeeee!" He begged.**

 **Jay sighs as he holds Gem's unconscious body, "Fine."**

 **Damien fist pumps, "Yes!"**

"Lucky!" Miko and A-Bomb whined, they want to have magical animals too.

The Griffin and the Chimera walked over to Quinn and Damien, and sit by their sides, knowing they will be with them forever.

 **Aggie saw the police cars coming before looking at Jay's hybrid form, "Via Transformus!" Her spell hits Jay and turns him to a regular human. He has human feet instead of raptor claws. His eyes turn human but are still red. His ears were no longer pointy as well as his teeth. Jay looks at himself before looking at Aggie, "How did you-" he was cut off when the police came.**

Ruff flirts at Jay's human form, he is twice as hot now. "He is so mine." She said loudly, which disturbs the others.

"Too bad, because he has a girlfriend." Darkwarp said, pointing at Sofia and Jay. Ruff whines before turning back to the screen with the others.

 **The scene shows the police getting out of their cars as well as Alex and Sofia. They all rush towards the others, Mike explains everything, but not the part that they have powers and how Gem almost killed them. They found Uberto unconscious and arrested. The paramedics took Gem in the ambulance and banged Mike and Jay. Val hugs her shell as a police officer puts a blanket for her to keep her warm.** **Somewhere hidden on top of the trees was the Anodite.**

"He's still there?" Wheeljack asked.

 **The Anodite looks at Val for a while before he teleports himself to Rio inside a big hotel room. He turns into a human boy with black hair and brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a red hooded jacket with a white t-shirt, brown baggy pants and red shoes. He sighs, and then a Brazilian man came in, "Angelo, we'll leave soon. Did you pack up?"**

 **Angelo nodded, "Yes, dad, I'm finish." The man smiles and nodded before he closes the door. Angelo looks at the picture of him and Val and a mutated bird behind the background, "I hope you are okay Val." He whispers.**

There was a dead silence from the audience. Quinn and Aggie were grinning like no tomorrow with the other females who finds it cute. But there were some who did not like it, Owen, Smaug, Thranduil, Assassin, and Val's raptor squad stared at the screen in shock. Owen's mouth was hanging open at the sight before him.

Angelo is an alien, that helped Val save her cousin, and he knows where Val and her friends were, how?! Owen turns to D and was about to ask, but she already have an explanation. "It's called the power of love, Owen, and that means Angelo and Val are meant for each other."

"No, they do not!" Owen, Smaug, and Thranduil yelled out while Assassin and Val's raptor squad roared.

 **Meanwhile, Gem was on a hospital bed, her things were beside her on a desk. She was covered in bandaged and was sleeping peacefully.**

Everyone was relief to see her alright, Gem sighs, knowing that she didn't harm her friends.

 **Then the scene shows her waking up when she felt a presence, she sits up and took out her dagger from her satchel.**

Everyone stops and tense at the sight as they continued watching.

 **A towering, shadowy bogeyman wearing a black coat and hat, with long, claw-like hands and a pale frightening face was looking at Gem with pearl white eyes.**

 **Gem narrows her eyes as she readies her dagger. "What are you doing here, Mister Babadook?" She remembers what he is when she was a little. Avani the Earth Spirit told her a story of the Babadook and must be strong enough to face it.**

"She's not afraid of it." Jack whispers out.

Hiccup looks at Gem. "Why aren't you afraid?" He asked.

"Avani taught me how to face a Babadook, she gave me the wisdom to deal with it." Gem said.

Earth Elementor looks at Gem. "How?" He asked for no reason. He didn't want to know how she does it, he just want to know about Avani.

"She told me to face it head on and be brave." Gem explains before turning to the screen.

 **Gem heard soft whispers from it and Gem said, "You want me to harm my friends and family because you feed on my negative emotions."**

 **The Babadook slowly nodded, "I can't get rid of you, but I'll learn and you somehow posse me and gave me more energy." Gem said to the Babadook, "I can learn to live with you, but my uncle and cousin will have trouble. If you're going stay with me and my family, there are gonna be some ground rules." The Babadook cocks his head, "No scaring or hurting my family, no trying to posse people, and no killing. Do we have a deal?"**

"Wow, and I thought Ratchet was the bossy one." Miko said, earning a glare from Ratchet.

 **The Babadook stared at her before slowly nodding his head. Gem smiles, "Good." The Babadook looks at Gem's dagger and back to Gem. Gem looks at him and then her dagger. She looks at him and said, "You want to be my partner?" The Babadook slowly nodded. "If you want to be my partner then I should give you a name instead of Babadook…how about Shetan?"**

 **The Babadook cocks his head before nodding as he turns into a shadow and becomes one with Gem's dagger. It turns half with white outline. On the center of the hilt was the symbol if the Babadook. Gem grins and held up her dagger.**

 **"Welcome to the family, Shetan."**

"Great." Rocco mutters out and all eyes were on him. "Girl meet dog. Dog turns out to be an evil spirt that can kill us all."

"Get use to it, Rocco." Jay said as they continued watching the show.

 **Then the door opens to reveal her uncle with a sleeping Val on his arms. She puts her dagger back on the counter as her uncle went to her. He sits beside her and whispers, "How are you doing?"**

 **"Good, my body aches though." She said.**

 **Owen smiles softly as he puts sleeping Val next to Gem, "You made Val worried. The others told me on what happen, and I came here as fast as I can."**

 **"How long I was out?"**

 **"Two days, I came here yesterday." Owen whispers, "They told me that you were experimented but turns out you were posse by a Babadook. Care to tell me if he's here or not here."**

 **Gem smiles and said. "He's here, but he is going to live with us for a long time."**

 **Owen breathes out. "Well, this should he interesting. I hope he doesn't try to kill me."**

 **Gem giggles at him, "Don't worry, I made sure Shetan won't harm us."**

 **"You named him?" Owen asked.**

 **"Yup it means Demon in Arabic."**

 **Owen smiles and kisses his niece's forehead, "Get some sleep, Gem. We're going home tomorrow. Can Val sleep here with you tonight?"**

 **Gem smiles and nodded, "Sure, she is my ohana and you too Uncle Owen."**

 **Gem hugs her little cousin as she went to sleep. Owen smiles and stood up before he leaves. He closes the door and went out to go to another room where Jay and Mike were. Aggie was explaining her transformation spell to Jay, "The transformation spell helps ma make ye human, Jay." She explains, "A practice that spell really hard, so A can surprise ye."**

"Wait, that spell can help you transform into anything?" Ben asked loudly.

"Kind of, but only the basics." D said.

 **Jay stared at her and spoke, "I know you work that hard, Aggie, but your transformation spell cannot hide my true powers." Jay said as he suddenly turns into his hybrid form. His friends and Owen were shock to see that.**

 **"How did you do that?" Damien asked.**

 **Jay turns into his human form, "The serum became one with me and it's now my blood. I can turn into three stages. My human form, hybrid and raptor form." He explains and then he ruffles Aggie's hair, "But thanks for your help, Aggie."**

 **Aggie blushed but smiles and nodded. "Yer welcome Jay."**

"Man, I wish have that serum, I could be an awesome fighter." Tuff said while the others, minus Val, rolled their eyes.

 **Sofia went to him, "How are you and Mike doing?"**

 **Jay rubs his arm. "Fine, but Gem did some damage on us."**

 **"No joke," Mike rubs the back of his neck, "I can't believe she has that power to almost destroy us."**

 **"It wasn't her fault, the Babadook possessed her." Quinn said.**

 **"Speaking of which, what happen to the Babadook?" Alex looks at Owen.**

 **"Well, what Gem told me that the Babadook is going to live with us and she named him Shetan."**

 **"It means Demon in Arabic," Mike said. "Huh, good name for the spirit that tried to kill us."**

 **"Ah-ha!" Rocco yells out. They all turn to him, "I remember what the last stage is!"**

"Oh, so now you remembered." Gem said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not easy to remember everything!" Rocco defended.

But no one listened as they watched the show.

 **"What is it 'Oh Great and Annoying Ferret,'?" Jay asked sarcastically.**

Few snickers came from the audience while Rocco grumbles in annyonace.

 **"Thanks for the complement, Jay." Rocco said dully, "The final stage is Acceptance."**

 **"Wait a minute," Alex stops him, "You're saying that Gem must accept the Babadook?"**

 **"That's right, you can't banish a Babadook. You have to accept him since he will be there forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"**

"We get it." The D Squad, minus Val, said unison while the rest snickered or trying not to laugh.

 **"We get it. He's stuck with us now." Jay sighs, "Well, we should rest up we have a big day ahead of us." He then looks at Quinn and Damien. "By the way, did you get the names of the Griffin and Chimera?"**

 **"Sure did," Quinn holds her bracelet with a golden Griffin charm, "The Griffin is name Araceli."**

 **"And the Chimera?" Jay looks at Damien.**

 **Damien shrugs, "Turns out they have the different names, but the first letters are the same. The lion is named Darrius, the goat is named Demetri and the snake is Dion, but I called them Triple D." Damien said, "Or Trip."**

 **"Cool names." Mike said.**

 **"Come on, guys. Let's rest up so we can head home." Owen said. They nodded and were ready to rest.**

"Well, I'm guessing the shows over." Gobber said.

"The shows not over yet." Gage said.

Everyone turns to him in confusion before turning back to the screen where it shows a different scene.

 **The scene shows the night in Chicago, Illinois, a teenage girl was on top of a building in the middle of the night. She has red hair and purple eyes. Her outfit is consisting of black shorts with suspenders, a crop top, fingerless gloves, red combat boots and a necklace. She has two pistols, wipe and a long sword attached to her back. She looks bellow the city as she placed her boot at the edge and leans a bit.**

The male teens looked at the mystery girl on the screen with interest. They got to admit, she's pretty hot. Some of the Yautjas were looking at the female curiously, wondering why she is there. Sofia looks at the screen curiously before her eyes widen in shock to see the familiar face.

"Vida?" She said loudly.

Everyone looked at her, "You know her?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she was my childhood friend, but she moved when her parents got job transfer."

"I wonder why." Quinn said.

"We're about to find out." Owen said as they look at the screen.

 **The scene shows Vida looking at the city until her necklace glowed, she looks at it briefly before looking over the city with her eyes narrowed. Then Vida took out her whip and uses it as a grappling hook. Once she got a tight hold, she swings down and uses it again to get to her destination.**

Everyone was amazed to see that. The Yautjas were impressed to see her with that amazing skills and wanted to know more about her.

 **Vida made it to a dark ally and saw five men surrounding a woman. The woman was going home until they corner her. They push her around, making her scared.**

"What's wrong with those dudes?" Miko asked as she glares at the screen, not liking to see the lady being pushed around.

"They're vampires, Miko." Klawlers said.

"Wait what?" Everyone in the room looks at D and her group.

"What do you mean vampires? Like in the old version one like Dracula or like in the Twilight one."

D hummed. "A little of both."

"What's a vampire?" Darksteel and Skylynx asked.

"Vampires are blood sucking monsters that feed on human or animal's blood, they are both deadly and dangerous at night, but in morning, they are weakened. If you want to know more, just watched the movie." D said as they all turn back to the screen.

 **Vida narrowed her eyes as she readied her pistols. Once they have their fun, they revealed their fangs and their glowing red eyes. The woman was scared even more and when one jumped a loud 'BANG!' was heard. He was sent back and hits the wall before he falls as he burst into flames and then he turns to ash. The four snarled at the direction if the one who shoot.**

 **Vida was holding her pistol as she points at them. They snarled at her. The woman looks at the teenage girl who glanced at her, "Take cover." Vida ordered as she took out another pistol.**

 **The woman shields herself when the three males advanced to Vida. Vida jumps and dodged them before she fires silver bullets at two vampires. They burst into flames before they turn into ash. She lands on the ground and points her pistols at the remaining two. They hissed at her before one charged at her. Then she took out a round vile with liquid inside. She throws it at the man. As it breaks, and the water spilled on him, the man yells in pain as he collapses to the ground. He screams as his flesh started to sizzle like bacon. His flesh melted to reveal his skeleton before it turns to ash.**

"What was that?!" Miko asked loudly. "Acid."

"Nope, holy water." Lelouch said. And everyone wanted to know why, but they will ask after the show.

 **The last one was snarling at her. Vida stared blankly at him. She drew out her sword and readied herself. The last one shrieks before charging at her in godly like speed. The girl charges at him with the same speed. The girl slashed her sword on him and the two were in the opposite direction. In a few seconds later, the head of the men fell off and his body burst into flame and then into ashes.**

Everyone stared in shock and in silence. They were all amazed and terrified at the sight of the female able to take down those vampires in a second. The Yautjas, on the other hand, were interested to Vida. The ones who have no mates yet, wanted Vida to be his mate, and they will fight for her attention.

"She is one though girl." Quinn said.

"That's no girl, she's a woman." Ben said dreamily as he stared at the screen happily.

Vida was sitting at the corner and heard Ben's comment and was disgusted by him as she watched the screen ignoring every male who are interested on her.

 **Vida sheeted her weapon before turning towards the trembling woman. She went to her and placed a gentle hand in the woman's shoulder. The woman gasps and looks at Vida. "It's okay, they're gone." She assured.**

 **The woman cried and hugs the teen as she cries. Vida calms her down lets her go, "Are you okay?"**

 **The woman nodded, "Y-Yes, I'm a little shaken up." She stutters, "What or who attacked me?"**

 **"Depends, do you believe in Vampires?" The teen asked.**

 **The woman looks at the girl in shock. "They were Vampires?!"**

"Oh, that will be a problem to explain to her." Dev said.

"She has it covered." D said.

 **"They're no longer alive." She said before putting on sunglasses and taking out a silver pen, "You will forget everything that just happened." Before the woman could ask, the girl pressed the pen and a flash came from it.**

 **The woman froze, and her pupils shrink and a few seconds the woman shook her head. She looks around and then to the teen, "I'm sorry but, where am I?" She asked. She couldn't remember what just happen.**

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked in surprise with the others.

D explains to them. "That is a Flash Pen, it is used to erase memories of the things they don't want them to know."

"She can use it on Miko?" Ratchet asked a bit hopefully.

"HEY!" Miko ylled out, earning few snickers from the people.

 **Vida removes her sunglasses and said, "I found you unconscious. I was about to call 911, but you woke up." The woman nodded as the teen helps her up, "Do you need help going home?"**

 **The woman nodded her head, "Yes, I need to get a cab."**

 **Vida nodded before helping the woman out if the ally and calls a taxi. The taxi stops, and Vida helped the woman inside. "You must be careful, alright?"**

 **The woman nodded and smiles, "Thanks for the help." She thanks before the teen closes the door and taxi driver drives away.**

"Wow, she's good." Damien said.

"Yup, she's been training for years." D said, causing the Yautja males to be more interested in Vida.

 **Vida walks away before her phone rings. She receives a text message that says: _Vida, you have a next mission, observe and protect._**

 **A picture of the D-Squad was shown, and the teen named Vida looks at Sofia. She recognizes her and text back: ' _I'm on it_.'**

 **Vida types a code in her cellphone and sends it. A few seconds later a red motorcycle came and readied its engines. The girl gets on before she drives away in full speed towards the airport. She is going to reunite with an old friend of hers.**

"Things are going to be interesting now." Simon Masrani said, and everyone nodded.

"That's right, and on to the next video!" D said as they all turned back to the screen as it loads the next video.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you all like it, and Gabriel, Avani is both earth and nature spirit, okay? Also, I think Thanatos evil legion in the Cosmic Knight should be called The League or Darkness or the Cult of Malum. So, anyways, I hope you guys liked it.**

 **And Skrillinator99, what do you mean you want to use my characters for fun?**


	12. Mythical Creatures 4

**Okay, Mariah, I need to finish the crossover of the Mythical creatures, once that is over, I'm going to do the Moana story, and I will work on the Cosmic Knights and then Predacons and make the request that Gabriel said about the D-Squad going to this school that has mind-controlled students.**

 **Okay?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Mythical Creatures 4**

 **The scene shows the inside of the jet, Owen was sleeping peacefully with Gem and Val on his arms. Jay was napping with Monica sleeping on his lap. Rocco was watching animal documentary of ferrets. Alex and Sofia were reading books while Mike reads the newspaper. Damien was playing a video game while Aggie and Quinn were reading the spell book. The dogs, Cuddles, Arsenica, Monica, Summer and Celestia were resting up. Once they reach to Jurassic World, there were many News Media wanting to ask questions about the kidnapping and Uberto. But thanks to Jurassic World's security, they stayed away. As they went home and rest up, Gem and Val wanted to see the raptors. As they reach the paddock with their uncle, they saw the Raptor Squad resting but soon awoken when they saw their little girls. That until they saw Gem with bandages. Jay and Mike were going to check on them when the raptors demanded to know what happen. Jay explains to them in their language and they weren't happy that Mortem has a son by he is taken care of.**

 **So, everything in Jurassic World is okay well almost.**

"I'm having a bad feeling about this." Fury said.

"Same here, Fury." Ironman said.

 **The scene shows Damien in his room sleeping. Rocco, wearing a sleepmask, was in his cage. The cage was placed on a counter on the right side of Damien's bed. The two were snoring loud but luckily Damien's room was sound proof. The Chimera named Triple D was sleeping next to them. They were wearing earmuffs, so they couldn't hear Damien and Rocco's snoring.**

"Who can sleep through that?" Owen mutters out.

"I feel sorry for the Chimera." Barry said, and everyone nodded, except for Damien and Rocco.

 **Then Jay came in and said, "Damien, despierta es por la mañana."**

 **Damien groans as he sits up lazily, "Why so early?" He asked tiredly.**

 **"You asked me to wake you up early, remember?"**

 **Damien's eyes shot open before he grins, "Oh yeah!" He got off his bed while throwing the blanket off. It landed on the Chimera. Darrius, Demetri and Dion woke and shook the blanket off before stretching like a cat and letting out a yawn.**

"What's going on?" Marco asked.

"I don't know, but I think he and the kids are going somewhere." Mike said.

 **Rocco yawns and uses his paw to remove the sleepmask off him, "What's all the commotion about?"**

 **"Today's Thursday, Rocco." Damien said as he puts on a shirt while walking.**

 **"So, what's so special about it?" Rocco asked.**

 **Damien puts on his boots and said, "Today we're going to Langjokull Glacier in Iceland for a fieldtrip." Damien went to his drawers and took out his red jacket, "We're gonna explore the ice cave there."**

"So that's why." Fowler said.

 **Rocco groans, "I hate snow. It's too cold and it makes my paws freeze."**

 **"Rocco, you're going there." Jay said as he helps Damien with his bag.**

 **"What?! Why do I have to come?" Rocco whines.**

 **"Because you can be bait to distract the predators and helping the kids escape." Jay said casually as he helps Damien get his dog tag necklace.**

 **"Huh?!" Rocco gasps in shock.**

"Awesome!" The Thorston twins cheered when Jay mention that, they'll get to see Rocco get teared apart by a wild animal.

 **Damien laughs, "He's just joking, dude!"**

"Awee!" The Thorston twins whined and everyone rolled their eyes.

 **After a few minutes, Damien rushes towards the stairs and slides down the rail before going to dining room. Isabella was making pancakes. "Sweet!" Damien grins as he sits down, and Isabella puts a stack of pancakes for Damien and puts syrup on it before giving a glass of orange juice. Triple D and Jay came down. Jay was carrying Damien's bag and Rocco's cage with Rocco in it.**

 **"Finish up, Damien. You wouldn't want be late." Jay said.**

 **Damien nodded as he eats his breakfast. Rocco was placed on the table and Isabella gives him ferret food. "Why are you feeding me this?"**

 **"Because you're supposed to have a balance diet," Jay said as he sits down and reads the newspaper.**

 **"Then how come he's getting pancakes?" Rocco points a paw at the Chimera.**

 **Darrius the lion licks his jaws as Isabella placed a stack on pancakes in front of him with bacons. Demetri the goat was eating an apple and Dion the snake has a pancake on his jaws.**

 **"They have strong digestive system." Jay said before taking a sip of his coffee.**

 **Rocco whines but eats the food. Damien drinks his juice before getting up, "Alright! Let's hit the road." He took out his dog tag necklace, "Let's go guys." The Chimera nodded before going in Damien's necklace. Rocco was put in his cage and Jay picks it up. Isabella packed Damien treats for the trip.**

 **"Damien, vamonos," Jay said before going out. Damien rushes outside while saying goodbye to Isabella. They went over to a jeep where Mike was riding on.**

 **"Ready to go?" Mike asked.**

 **Damien grins and nodded before getting on the jeep. Jay gets on while putting Rocco down. Mike drives the jeep to the area where the private jet is. The girls were waiting with Owen and Marco. Mike parks the jeep and Damien get off. Jay picks up the cage while following Damien to jet.**

 **"Okay, after this field trip, you'll meet the others at Alberta Canada for a concert." Owen said, "Got it?"**

"Another concert? Awesome!" Miko said. "I'll bet it will awesome like the others."

"This getting interesting." Knockout said to Breakdown. "I wonder when we will be in there?"

"Soon, I guess." Breakdown said.

 **Gem nodded, "Yes, Uncle Owen, don't worry. I'll watch my cousin." Gem said.**

 **Owen nodded and smiles before looking at the dogs, "Keep an eye on them."**

 **The dogs barked before getting on the jet. Monica stayed behind since she doesn't want to go on the cold place as well as Arsenica. Summer, Celestia and Cuddles tagged along. The kids got on the jet and waved at their guardians. The jet took off to the sky and headed to Iceland. The kids were doing their own things. Damien and Rocco were playing a video game. No one knows how Rocco is playing without any hands.**

"You know, it's weird that you can play without hands or a thumb." Mike said.

"Weird, right?" Kevin added and everyone, who knows videogames, nodded.

 **Aggie was reading her spell book again. Quinn is reading about ancient weapons in a book that she got from her dad. Gem was sleeping peacefully with Cuddles in her belly. Celestia was with Val. She was sleeping on Val's lap as the little girl looks at the window. She felt a strange presence from the direction on where they are going.**

 **Quinn looks at Aggie and notices a picture of a hunter in her spell book, "Aggie, what's that?" she points at the picture.**

 **Aggie looks at it and said, "Well, the book said they are called Venandi."**

 **"WHERE?!" Rocco screams and hides under a pillow. He lost the game and the others looked at him. Gem and Cuddles woke up and looks at him.**

 **"What's wrong?" Val asked.**

"Why did he scream Venandi?" Hiccup asked D.

"Watch and see." D said.

 **Rocco pokes out from the pillow and said, "What's wrong? Venandi that's why, they are known to slay monsters and kill any rouges mythical creatures that threatens to harm human beings, including me!"**

 **"They're that dangerous?" Aggie asked.**

 **"And you're scared of them?" Quinn added.**

 **Rocco scoffed, "Scared? No. Terrified? YES!" Rocco yelled out. "They are fierce, deadly and terrifying!"**

 **"Wait," Damien cuts him off, "Are they like Assassin terrifying or Gem terrifying?"**

 **Rocco stared at him, "Somewhere in between." Damien shrugs and nodded.**

"So, Vendandis are like hunters, but instead of animals, they hunt down monsters and evil beings?" Quinn asked D.

"Yup, they're trained in the high-arts to defend themselves from evil and they are known to have a six sense, meaning you can't sneak behind them. Only they can _sneak_ behind you." D explains, which made everyone shivered.

"Wow, they make hunting a whole new level." Damien said before glancing at the Yautjas. "Are their skills resemble to the Yautjas?"

"Yes, and more dangerous." D added which Damien gulp I fear.

The Yautjas were curious about the Venandis, they wonder if they could meet one of them and maybe learn about their skills.

"I'm not that scary…am I?" Gem asked her uncle. Owen whistles out casually, pretending he didn't hear that, but he earned was a blank look of Gem's face. Assassin, on the other hand, was glad that he was scary, how else can he scare the living hell on to his enemies.

 **Rocco continuous explaining. "The Venandi Clan can slay vampires, werewolves, and any criminal magic beings! Also, rumor has it that one almost destroyed Dracula himself."**

 **"Wow, they're like human versions of a Yautja." Damien said.**

 **"If they find me, they're going to kill me!" Rocco yells out.**

 **Gem grins and said, "This is going to be good."**

"I'll say." Shehulk added with a grin.

A-Bomb whispers to Skaar. "She's scarier that Gem." And Skaar nodded.

 **Quinn rolls her eyes. "If so, then what do they look like anyways?"**

 **"They look like regular humans, but if they have the mark of the hunter, then you're facing one." Rocco explains.**

 **"And what's does the mark look like?" Gem asked.**

 **"A purple four-pointed star with a red diamond on the center. The marks are on their wrists." Rocco explains fearfully. "They're like wolves in a pack and their skills surpass anyone, even Captain America's!" Rocco hides under the pillow while the others shook their heads.**

"They surpass me?" Captain America asked.

D nodded, "Yeah. They've been training for years since childhood."

 **In a few hours, they landed on Iceland's airport. They got in their private bus and were taken to a cabin to show them the glacier. Once they made it to the glacier, they got on a truck like bus with tourists inside. The kids got out of their bus and were wearing their snow gear. Sasha was wearing a green winter style dog coat while Thumbellina is blue and Chloe is orange. Ala doesn't need any suit because she loves the cold. Celestia was in Val's backpack, wearing a green scarf. She peeks at the open zipper as she got a good view of the place. Cuddles was well known to be a mutant, so he follows the others happily. Rocco was wearing a red snow suit that covers him head to toe. They got in the truck like bus as it drove to the ice cave. Once they reach the ice cave, everyone got out.**

 **Rocco was shivering on Damien's backpack and said, "Why here?"**

 **"Come on, Rocco. I always wanted to try to see what the glacier here looks like." Damien said as he follows the adults, "And besides, I can't leave you with Jay. He'll feed you to Assassin or Ivy."**

 **"Don't remind me. Ivy is worse than her mate." Rocco shivers in fear remembering the I. Rex female almost killing him.**

"What did Ivy do to him?" Mike asked D.

"He probably pissed Ivy by his singing and he almost stepped on him or eat him to shut him up." Owen said.

"Yup." Barry agreed with Owen.

 **They went to the tour guide who has other tourists. The tour guide told everyone to stay close and follow him. They did as they were told, and they enter an ice cave. They saw the wonders inside the ice cave. Damien saw how funny his reflection is. Aggie and Quinn took pictures for their dad while Gem made sure that Val doesn't slip. As they follow the tour guide, Val heard something one of the tunnels. She looks at the tunnel and then to the others before going in it. She followed the sound. Celestia pops out from her backpack and chirps. Then the sounds stop and so did Val. Then the two heard something coming. Val looks down and saw a small white fur ball. It has two small horns and its eyes were coal black. It has four small legs and it's about half the size as cat.**

Some of the people awed at the cute creature while others were confused at the creature, not knowing what it is.

 **It went over to them and sticks out its tongue like a dog. Val giggles before picking it up, "Hello," Val smiles. The creature made cute sounds, "What are you?"**

 **Then her friends found her. They went to her and Gem said, "Val?" Val turns to reveal the little creature in her arms, "What is that?"**

 **Aggie adjusted her glasses and said, "It's a poro."**

 **"A what?" Damien asked.**

 **"A Poro is a furry little creature that roams around cold areas, looking for food and mates."**

 **Quinn looks at the poro and said. "Awe, he so cute."**

 **Damien looks at her, "How'd you know if it's a boy?"**

 **"I can tell." Quinn said, "So, what are you going to name him, Val?"**

 **Val hums and said, "I'll call him Pluto!"**

"Cute." White Tiger said.

 **Pluto made adorable sounds before licking Val, making her giggle. Then they heard, "Hey, kids? Is there something wrong?" They turn to see the tour guide few feet away from them.**

 **"Nothing's wrong, my cousin just wondered off." Gem said.**

"Nice save." Hiccup said, earning a nod from Gem.

Tour guide nodded in understanding. "Hurry up, we'll leave soon." He said before leaving.

 **Quinn picks up Pluto and said, "Celestia, make room for Pluto, please?" Celestia nodded and scoots a bit to make room. Pluto was placed in Val's backpack with Celestia before it closed. They all went out and to the truck like bus. But some took time to take pictures. Val and her friends walked out, and Val notices a bolt. She picks it up and looks at it. It was half the size of her hand. Val looks at it curiously before going in the bus with the others.**

"What is that?" Quinn points at the bolt on Val's hand.

"Don't know but looks like a bolt." Owen said.

"A bolt for what?" Barry asked.

 **Few hours later, they were in a hotel. Damien was watching TV. Quinn was fixing Gem's hair while Aggie reads her spell book about a transformation spell. Val was looking out the window. She saw many snows falling from the night sky. She holds the bolt in her hand and observes it. She could feel something back on the glacier, but it felt cold.**

 **Aggie looks up from her book and asked. "Val, whit's wrong with ye?"**

 **Val looks at her and said, "I found this bolt but there's something wrong." Val looks at the bolt, "I could feel a presence there." Quinn made Gem's hair straight, but it returns-back to its spiky style.**

Damien and some others snickered at the sight, earning an annoyed glare from Gem that shuts them up.

 **"If there's something wrong, let's check it out."**

 **Damien fist pumped, "Yes! Road trip!" Damien puts on his winter clothes along with the others. Gem puts a "Do Not Disturbed" sign at the front door.**

 **Rocco groans and said. "There's no way I'm going back there."**

 **"Okay, if you say so." Quinn said before she grins, "Aggie, now!"**

 **"Via Transportus!" Aggie used a spell to take everyone back to the glacier.**

 **Rocco shivers from the cold, "Y-You'll…p-pay f-f-for…t-t-this…" He stutters out.**

"Ha! Good one." A-Bomb said with a grin, liking the girls tricking Rocco.

Spiderman laughs with the others. "Man, they're good at tricking people."

 **Quinn took out her flashlight and then turns it on, "Okay, Val. Lead the way." Val nodded and shows the others were their going. Pluto, Cuddles and Celestia were following them as they reach a snowy hill.**

 **"So…what now?" Damien asked.**

 **Val holds the bolt before going towards the hill. Then suddenly bolt blinks a light before shot to the hill before drilling itself in. they stared for a while before they heard something, and ground started to shake. Then suddenly, the hill made a loud crack, and something came out. The kids backed away as they saw a 50foot robotic giant standing up. Its pearl eyes stared down at them. Damien was in Quinn's arms as he clings at her.**

Everyone stared at the giant robot, the Cybertronians were shock to see that giant robot. Miko awed at the robot before grinning, thinking that they should have it. But soon was disappointed when Jack shook his head with Fowler.

 **"What is that?" Damien asked in fear.**

 **"It's a giant robot, whit else it is?" Aggie said. "A wonder how long he's been here?"**

 **The giant robot lowers itself before looking at the kids. Val looks at the giant robot and went to it or him. Val stops in front of him as the giant robot lowered its metallic hand. Val looks at him and the hand before getting on it. The robotic giant lifts his hand and Val squeals when she was lifted-up. She could see everything from above, "Wow, he's big!" Val giggles.**

 **"VAL, BE CAREFUL!" Gem called from bellow. She looks at her friends, "What are going to do?"**

 **Quinn drops Damien to snow. "Well, we can't tell anyone yet, but we should know what his name is."**

 **"Giant." They heard Val's voice from above. They look up and Val said, "His name is Giant."**

 **"How'd you know?!" Damien called out.**

 **"I looked at his eyes." Val said before looking at Giant, "He has a friend name Hogarth." Giant lowered his hand, so Val can get off him.**

 **"There's many dudes named Hogarth," Damien said, "How are going to find him?"**

"The internet." Lelouch suggested.

"What's the internet?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll tell you soon, just watch the show." D said.

 **Before anyone could speak, they heard an adorable sound. They turn to see another poro coming out from the snow and went to Pluto. They both made adorable sounds before they scurried off somewhere.**

 **"Where are they going?" Damien asked.**

 **"I don't know but I think they want us to follow." Quinn said. They all followed the Poros while Val gestured Giant to follow.**

 **"Come on, Giant." Val said. Giant nodded and followed them. They followed the poros to a secret hidden ice cave that can fit Giant. They saw the poros leading them to an area where many other poros are.**

 **"Wow, there's a lot of Poros here." Damien said.**

 **"Aye and they're so cute." Aggie cooed as she lifted one up.**

 **Gem has two on her shoulders while some were cuddling at Quinn's legs. Damien picks one up and had a funny idea. The dogs were playing with the poros along with Celestia and Cuddles. Summer perched herself on Giant's head as she watched them play. Rocco was shivering on Damien's backpack before looking at some poros staring at him.**

 **"W-what a-a-a-r-e y-y-o-u-u l-loo-king a-at?" Rocco stutters out but the poros blinked at him.**

"Probably wondering why you're a jerk." Gem said, earning nods from some people.

 **Giant sits down and let some poros play with him. Val was surrounded but poros as they licked and nuzzled her. Val giggles happily as she hugged them. Then they stopped when they heard something. They turn to an opening and saw a big poro that looked like a king.**

 **"What. Is. That." Gem points at the big poro.**

"A one big giant ball of fluff?" Owen said, earning some snickers.

 **"The Poro King," Aggie said, "Ma book said that the Poro King is the leader of the poros."**

 **Quinn whistles, "Now this is getting interesting."**

"Heh, that would explain the crown." Jay said.

 **"Hey, guys, check this out." Damien said. They all turn to see Damien with a Poro on his head and one that is attached to his chin to make a beard. He then spoke in an old voice, "You shall not pass!"**

 **There was a dead silence and, in few seconds later, Val, Aggie and Quinn burst in to a fist of laughter. Gem couldn't help but snicker at him. Giant smiles and made a small laugh. Damien was making a Gandalf expression.**

Some of the audience laugh, the elves were holding their laughter, as they laugh at Damien's Gandalf expression. Gandalf made a blank look at the screen before looking at Damien, who was ignoring him and was whistling innocently, thinking that boy needs to be taught a lesson, but he'll deal with Damien after the show.

 **After they calm down, they decided to rest for a bit. Giant was used as playground for the poros, Val, the dogs, Celestia, and Cuddles. Aggie was using her laptop to do some research while Quinn and Gem watched them play. Damien was napping while Rocco was trying to keep himself warm.**

 **Then Aggie found something interesting, "Guys, check this out." She said. Her friends went to her as she shows them something, "It's about Giant."**

 **Giant lowered himself, so he can listen to Aggie. "Spill the beans, Aggie." Quinn said.**

"Why should she spill perfectly good beans for?" Tuff asked stupidly, which made some people face palm.

 **Aggie nodded, "At 1957, a town called Rockwell, Maine had a giant robot called the Iron Giant." They all look at Giant before back to the laptop, "It said that he saved the whole town from a missile that almost killed them by a man named Kent Mansley but the Giant was in the town and because of his arrogant nearly caused the town's life."**

 **"That guy must be crazy like Juan." Damien said.**

 **"Aye and because of Giant sacrifice the town's people build a statue for him for his honor."**

"He gets a statue of his honor? Lucky." Smokescreen mutters out, they're _giant_ robots too, but do they get a statue? Noooo, they must be a secret.

 **"Wow, what an honor." Gem said, "By the way, Giant said he had a friend named Hogarth maybe there's some named Hogarth."**

 **Aggie nodded and typed the named Hogarth in her laptop, "Here we go, someone named Hogarth Hughes. He found Giant when he was nine years old. He's the one who knows about Giant."**

 **"How do we know if he's still a live?" Damien asked.**

"It happened sixty years ago." D said. "How can you be sure that he's dead?"

"Car accident, food poisoning, heart attack-" Damien listed before was silence by Jay, who just simply covered Damien's mouth.

 **"I guess we're going to find out, Aggie." Quinn looks at her sister.**

 **Aggie nodded and was ready. Val waves at the poros. "Bye-Bye poros. We'll meet again." The Poros made adorable sounds as they scurried off. Pluto went with Val and the others, so he can help.**

 **Aggie said, "Via Transportus!" They were teleported leaving the poros at their home.**

 **Everyone was teleported, but the problem is. They were in the sky. Everyone started falling and screaming. Rocco was clinging at Damien as the alien boy screams for his life.**

"I should work on that spell." Aggie said to herself as she cringed at the sight of them falling.

"Yeah, you should." Damien said, hearing Aggie's words.

 **Then suddenly Giant caught them and activates rockets on his feet and back that can help him fly. Everyone was shock before cheering happily as Giant soars through the sky, "Whoo! Way the go Giant!" Damien cheered.**

 **Giant smiled happily before flying towards a town that has huge forest. Quinn points out, "Look, there's Rockwell."**

 **"We did it!" Val cheers happily.**

 **"Land on the forest, Giant, we'll find Hogarth." Quinn said. Giant nodded and did as he was told. He landed on the forest and put everyone down.**

 **"Thanks for the ride big guy." Damien grins, "If only we have a treat for you."**

 **"Oh! A got one," Aggie said before saying a spell, "Via Apparitus!"**

 **Then scrap metals appeared out of thin air. They were a big pile and Giant was happy before munching on the food. "Keep an eye on him, guys. We'll bring Hogarth Hughes here." Quinn said to the dogs, Summer, Celestia, Pluto, and Cuddles.**

"Wow, he's chowing down." Owen said.

Ratchet watched in disturbance. "He's almost like a giant Scraplet." He mumbles which send shivers to the Cybertronians and Predacons.

 **"If he's still alive," Damien whispers, earning an elbow to the gut by Gem. The kids removed their winter cloths and were wearing their normal cloths. They went towards the town and tried to find Hogarth Hughes. They saw a statue of Giant at the central park.**

 **Val looks at the words written under the statue, "De-di-ca-ted in memory of the Iron Giant by the town of Rockwell, Maine."**

 **"Man, he's lucky." Damien said.**

 **"He is." an old voice said. They turned around to see an old man coming to them. He has pale wrinkly skin, green eyes and grey hair. He wears a red sweater, green pants and black shoes. He has a cane that can help him walk.**

Everyone looked at the old man, knowing that could be Hogarth.

 **He went to the statue and smiled said, "Giant saved the whole town from the missile sixty years ago."**

 **"Wait, you were there when the missile almost destroyed the whole town?" Gem asked.**

 **The old man nodded. "Yup, I was friends with the Iron Giant."**

 **Aggie's eyes widen a bit and turns to the old man, "Are ye Hogarth Hughes, the boy who was friend with Giant?"**

 **The old man named Hogarth nodded. "Yes, I am and who are you kids?"**

 **"I'm Quinn Kingbird this is my sister Aggie and our friends Damien Rouge, Gemstone Grady and her cousin, Valentina Rosalina Grady."**

 **The kids greeted, and Damien asked, "So you met Giant before?"**

 **"Yes, I was that boy and I know Giant is out there, fixing himself." Hogarth looks at the sky and made a small smile.**

 **The kids looked at him and nodded, "Mr. Hughes, I think you should come with us." Hogarth looks at them and nodded before following the kids to the forest. Quinn and Gem helps him and Aggie secretly uses her Recuperis spell to help Hogarth. They reach a clearing and saw Giant letting birds perched on his shoulders. Hogarth stared in shock before taking out his reading glasses. All these years and Giant is there.**

 **Giant looks at them and saw an old Hogarth he lowered himself and caused birds to fly away. "G-Giant?"**

 **Giant looks at him and said slowly, "Hogarth?"**

 **Hogarth smiles and nodded, "Yes, Giant. It's me, Hogarth." Giant smiled at him before lowering his giant finger at Hogarth. Hogarth gently holds the finger and smiles, "It's good to see you again, Giant."**

 **Rocco started crying, "This is the saddest thing I have ever seen." He sniffs.**

 **"Don't ruin the moment, Rocco." Gem mutters out.**

"She has point." Hiccup agreed, since Rocco likes to ruin moments.

 **Giant lowered his hand and gestured Hogarth to get on. Hogarth smiles and nodded before getting on. Giant looks at the others and gestured them to get on. The kids smiled and got on as well as the animals. Giant took off to the sky with his passengers. Everyone was enjoying the ride and saw many things from bellow. The people from bellow saw Giant and were amazed to see him. They heard about him but never met him. Some took pictures while others video tapped him. After a few minutes, Giant landed back to the forest and sets Hogarth down.**

 **Hogarth smiles and waves at him, "Take good care of him. He can be a handful sometimes."**

 **The kids nodded while Giant smiles down at him, "Bye Hogarth."**

 **Giant took to the sky, leaving a smiling Hogarth. Hogarth waves goodbye as Giant flies away with the kids. Then news Media came and asked Hogarth questions about Giant, which he did.**

 **The scene shows the jet with the kids inside, they were going to Alberta, Canada for the concert. Giant is following them, making sure not to hit any birds or planes. Quinn was watching the news about Hogarth thanking them for reuniting him and Giant. Speaking of which, the news of the Iron Giant was spreading like wild fire and many news media wants to see him and the kids. Not only that but the government and different agencies wanted him. Luckily, he is protected by The HEAT team, Godzilla, Kaila, and Cymopolia. Jurassic World owns Giant and they're not giving him up since he took a liking on the kids.**

 **"Are we there yet?" Damien asked, playing a video game with Rocco.**

 **"Nope just a few more minutes until we get there," Quinn said watching the news.**

 **"A hope we aren't late." Aggie said.**

 **"Of course not," a new voice said. They all turn to see a green alien wearing a purple spandex.**

The marvel heroes' eyes widen at the sight before them. They all know who is that annoying alien in whole galaxy, make the whole universe.

 **"Who are you?" Val asked.**

 **"Glad you ask, because I am-" the green alien snaps his fingers and a glowing board behind him that says Impossible Man, "Impossible Man!"**

The marvel heroes all groaned in annoyance, why did Impossible Man have to be there?

"This is going to end up badly." Ironman said.

Val turns to him. "Why's that?" She asked.

"You'll see." Ironman said as they turned back to screen.

 **After the little show, Val, being the polite one, clapped for him. Impossible Man waved, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind."**

 **"Whit are ye doing here?" Aggie asked.**

 **"Well, I'm here for a vacation, silly." IM (Impossible Man) said, "And when I heard about you helping Iron Giant reuniting with his old friend, I just have to meet you."**

 **"What is he?" Gem asked.**

 **Damien answered, "Impossible Man is what your heroes call CPs aka Cosmic Pranksters crazy powers but childish brains the only way to deal with them is outwit them or try to ignore them, but they hate that."**

 **"He's a prankster?" Val asked.**

"The worst kind." Hawkeye mutters out in annoyance.

 **"That's right, you adorable puppy face child. Not only that but I'm also an excellent cook and a musician!" He said before he snaps his fingers and suddenly he was holding a trumpet and wearing a black suit with sunglasses before started playing Trumpets by Jason Derulo. He was actually good.**

 **"Wow, not bad." Quinn said in impressed.**

"You've gotta admit, that was kind of cool." Damien said, earning some nods and agreement.

 **IM giggles, "Why thank you." He said before returning back to normal, "Also I heard that you have a concert at Alberta. I just have to come."**

 **Damien grins and looks at the others, "Lets' bring him with us! It's gonna be cool with him around." IM nodded in agreement.**

 **"I don't know," Gem narrows her eyes, "I can deal one prankster but two I don't think so."**

 **"Not to mention, pranking Hoskins for payback." Damien added.**

 **Gem stops and thinks for a minute before looking at him seriously, "Hmph, you made a good point."**

"Nice plan." Miko said with a grin.

"Speaking of Hoskins, why isn't he here?" Owen asked loudly as the JW crew searches for him.

"I didn't bring him because I don't like him." D said. "And trust me on this, you do not want him here." The Dinosaurs agreed with D, they don't like Hoskins one bit.

 **"Well, if you're here for the concert. I'm sure the others won't mind." Quinn said, "As long as you don't cause trouble then you can come."**

 **IM cheers, "Yipee! Someone understands me!" he looks at them, "So what shall we do first before we land?"**

 **"Play some video games?" Damien holds up a controller for IM.**

 **"Or we can be in it!" IM snaps his fingers as he and Damien were inside the game. The game is to shoot robotic aunts that tried to take over the world. Damien saw he was in his game and was holding a blaster. He grins and said, "AWESOME!" he then shoots a robotic aunt with IM following him.**

 **"I know right?" IM smiles happily before joining Damien.**

 **The girls watched them and smiled. Those two are having fun until Rocco said; "How come he's using his powers!" he points a paw at IM. Annoyed, Gem covers the ferret with a blanket before leaving. Val giggles before watching Damien playing with IM. Aggie and Quinn went back to their doing and waited for the plane to land.**

"Something tells me, this is going to be interesting." Captain America said.

"Yeah, I hope we'll get to see fighting." Tuff said.

"Yeah! And blood and gore!" Ruff added as she and Tuff headed butted while the others looked at them strangely.

"You can see fighting, but there won't be blood and gore." D added which was a disappointment for the twins. "Here comes the next part." D added and everyone turns back to the screen.


	13. Mythical Creatures 5

**I want to thank everyone for reading the stories I wrote, and supporting me on the way.**

 **Song: Cry wolf by Bebe Rexha**

* * *

 **Mythical Creatures 5**

 **The scene shows the jet landing on the airport, Damien and IM got out of the game. They grabbed their things and were about to leave but they turn to IM.**

 **"Is there something wrong?" Impossible Man asked playfully.**

 **"You can't be seen by the public yet, so we were wondering if you can turn into a common pet, if it's okay." Quinn asked.**

 **IM giggles and said. "Sure!" he snaps his fingers and he turns into an iguana. He lands on Damien's shoulder before the kids went out. Giant lands somewhere close but news media came and wanted to ask questions about the Iron Giant. But Giant ignores them and watched the kids go to the teens.**

 **Val saw the others next to the tour bus and points at them, "I found them!" Val said.**

 **The kids went to the teens happily. Jay ruffles Damien's hair but stops when he saw the iguana on his shoulder. "Okay, where did you get that?"**

 **"His actually an alien named Impossible Man, but I just call him Impy." Damien said, "Can I keep him, please? I need a guy friend." Damien begged.**

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout said. "You're surrounded by girls, minus Val, who are the same age as you and you want another guy to ruin your dream?"

Damien just started at him strangely. "Dude, I want a guy to hangout with as friend, I can't always be with girls."

"Why is that?" Fishlegs asked.

"If I hangout with the girls too much, I'll be all emotional and I become soft to the girly-girl side." Damien said.

"Not all of them are girly-girl." Snotlout points at Quinn and Gem. Quinn and Gem were annoyed by this before turning to Assassin. The I-Spino looks at them and raised a scaly eyebrow. The two girls both gave a single command unison. "Sic 'im"

Assassin nodded and turns his attention to Snotlout. Snotlout saw the look on Assassin's face, "Why is he looking at me like that?" Snotlout asked fearfully.

Darkwarp looks at Assassin's face and said. "I think you should start running." He said.

Snotlout looks at Assassin before making a break for it, screaming in fear as Assassin chases him out of the hut and to the outside. The others watched as Snotlout was being chased around the beach by Assassin. Everyone blinks before Gray asked D a question. "Should we help him?"

"Nah, he'll be fine." D said before turning to Sporedude135 and whispers. "Make sure Assassom doesn't kill him."

Sporedude135 nodded before floating over towards Assassin and Snotlout, who were far away from the hut. "Okay, while Sporedude135 gets them, let's continue, shall we?" She added before they turned back to the screen.

 **Jay sighs in annoyance. "Fine but the minute he causes trouble he leaves."**

 **Damien cheered before getting in the bus. The others followed and went inside. Giant decided to follow them to sky. The concert is placed on a forest park that would make a great tourist attraction also saving the wolves. As the tour bus stopped, the kids and teens met the ranger. As the teens talked to the ranger, the kids looked around the cabin. It was big and there were lots of tapestries with pictures of people and animals. Val looks at one tapestry that shows a woman and two wolves from different side, one white wolf on the left while a black wolf was on the right. The woman was on the center on the tapestry holding a moon.**

 **"What's that?"**

 **"It's a story." An angelic voice said. They turn and saw a red hair teen girl, Vida, with mocha skin and black sunglasses covering her eyes. She wears only a brown coat with red boots. The teen looked at the tapestry with her arms crossed, "The story is about a tribe called Blackfoot who worships the Moon Goddess, Komorkis. Legend has it, if the first person who enters her tomb would be granted a gift from her which will become a guardian of the moon to protect from the rouge who used the gift to do bad things."**

 **"Wow, you sure know a lot about this, Ms…" Gem looks at the female.**

 **"Dinanve, Vida Dinanve," Vida said with a smile.**

 **Sofia came and saw Vida and she was shock, "Vida?"**

 **Vida turns and smiles, "Hey Sof." Sofia smiles before rushing to Vida and give her a hug. Vida hugs her back. The others came and saw the hugging duo.**

 **"You two know each other?" Mike asked.**

 **The two let go and Sofia said, "Yup, Vida was once my best friend back home until her dad got a job transfer to a different city."**

"Is it me, of Vida's last name sounds like Venandi, only backwards." Kevin said loudly.

"Because it is." Klawlers said.

"Yup," Vida nodded with her right arm on her waist, "So, you must the famous D-Squad I heard about,"

 **Before anyone could speak, Damien came in front with a stupid grin on his face while IM was still in his iguana disguised, "Hi I'm Damien Rouge."**

 **Vida looks at him until Jay pulls Damien away from Vida, "Easy Tiger." He said. Damien winks at her as he was pulled away.**

"You're flirting over a girl who is six years older that you?" Gem asked Damien dully.

"Not my fault she's hot." Damien said.

 **Vida looks at the group, "So are you guys having your concert here?"**

 **"Yeah, are you here to watch the concert?" Alex asked.**

 **"Actually, I'm here to meet my dad's friend. He lives somewhere in the forest," Vida said, "I gotta go. I'll see you guys at your concert." Vida was about to leave but she waved said, "Later." She walks away to the door and left.**

 **"Wow, Sofia. I didn't know you have a friend that was coming over." Mike said, "And she looks kinda…tense."**

 **"Like Jay?" Quinn points at Jay, "He's always tense."**

 **"24/7" Jay said.**

 **"She's always like this since she was little." Sofia explains, "Her dad works in the military and her mom is a business woman. She always travels a lot and never got a proper childhood."**

 **"So that's why." Alex said.**

 **"I don't know, I think she's hiding something." Jay said.**

 **"Tell me about," Damien said, "She turned down this." He points two thumbs to himself, "98 pounds of KA-POW!" Damien flexes his arms up. They stared at him blankly before Gem raised her fist and punches Damien side. Damien holds his side in pain and yelled, "OW!"**

Everyone laughs, minus Damien, that part was funny to see.

 **"Okay, why don't you guys explore or go have a picnic." Alex suggested, watching Damien rubbing his side, "We'll be at the town."**

 **"Kay!" the kids said before they went out with their creature friends. They walked the forest and made it to a clearing. IM turns himself back to normal.**

 **"Alrighty, let's get this picnic started, shall we?" IM said. Then suddenly the kids were having a picnic with IM making hamburgers. "Who's hungry?" IM asked, wearing a chef's hat, white apron, and pink oven-gloves. He was also holding a spatula.**

 **Damien holds up his plate, "I am!" he grins before vanished when he saw the girls looking at him, "What? Me a growing boy." Damien said.**

"Yeah, right." Gem mutters out.

 **Gem sighs in annoyance before saying, "Let's just eat." She took a bite from her baloney sandwich. Val was eating an apple while Aggie and Quinn eating salads. The dogs were eating dog food, Celestia was eating pork, and Cuddles and Pluto were eating sweets. Rocco was eating celery. Val finished eating before playing with Sasha, Thumbelina, and Chloe and even Pluto the Poro joins in. Celestia takes a nap with Cuddles. Summer watched Val, the dogs and Pluto played. Val runs through the bushes laughing happily before she stops when she found something.**

 **The dogs saw this and barked at the others. Quinn, Aggie, Damien and Gem stopped eating before going after them along with IM. They went to Val and gasp when they saw a wolf, but it is not a regular wolf. The wolf has grey/black fur and a bushy tail. It has three sharp claws on each hand. One of them serves as the thumb, while the others serve as the fingers. Their jaws have four hinges and it looks like it can open outward. It almost resembles a human but bigger and more alien.**

 **"What kinda of wolf is that?" Gem asked.**

 **Damien rubs his chin with his fingers and started poking the wolf, "Well, to my alien expertise, this is a Laboan."**

"You've got to be kidding me." Kevin mutters at the screen. "How can a Laboan be there?"

"It's actually base on a Laboan." D explains. "You see, it's actually, what people say, a werewolf."

"Werewolves are real? Awesome!" Miko exclaims.

Jack didn't look at Miko as eyed on the wolf on the screen. He felt a swell of strange energy when he looks at the wolf, he's always found to wolves, even as a kid, he always like wolves. No one notice that his eyes turned silver eyes that resembles to a wolf. he snaps out when he the screen started playing again and his eyes turned back to normal.

 **"Laboan?" Val repeated.**

 **"Yes! They are alien wolves from the planet called Anur Transyl." Damien explains.**

 **"What kind of planet is that?" Quinn asked.**

 **"It's a steampunk mechanized home planet of the Transylians. We'll get to that later, right now. What is a Laboan doing here?" Damien scratched his head.**

 **"Who knows but this big guy here looks hurt." Quinn said, "Hey, Aggie, try your recuperis spell."**

 **Aggie nodded and said the spell, "Via Recuperis!" the spell healed the Laboan wolf and Aggie said another spell, "Via Levitus!" The Laboan was lifted from the ground and was placed on the picnic blanket. IM removed the foods from the blanket and let Aggie gently put the big wolf down.**

 **They looked at the Laboan as Pluto sniffs at him, "So…how are we going to wake him up?" Gem asked.**

 **IM hums and rubs his chin before snapping them, "Ah-ha! I know what can wake the big guy up!" Then a plate of bacon appeared from his hand, "Crispy, juicy bacon!" he brings the plate of bacons near the wolf's nose. They saw the nose twitched as well as the eyes. Then they saw the Laboan slowly opening his eyes to reveal glowing yellow eyes. The Loboan slowly sits up and looks at the kids.**

 **"He's alive!" Damien points out before picking up Val quickly and brings her close to the Loboan, "Quick, feed him Val so we make a run for it!"**

 **"DAMIEN!" Quinn, Aggie and Gem yelled at him.**

"Damien!" The three girls yelled at the boy who flinch by them.

 **Val stared at the Laboan as he lowers his head and huffs at her. Val giggles and hugs his snout. The Laboan lifted his head with Val riding on it. Val giggles happily as she kicks her legs in the air. He gently puts her down and saw IM with bacon. "Oh, you want some? Here you go." IM gives the Laboan the plate of bacon. The wolf ate the bacon with one gulp.**

 **"Wow, he must've been really hungry." Gem said.**

 **"What's her wearing?" Val points at the wolf claw necklace with two feathers.**

 **"It's a headdress, Val, it's worn by Native American tribe." Quinn explains, "I wonder why he has it."**

"Why on would he wear that?" Fowler asked out.

 **"Why is he wearing it?" Gem a.**

 **"To have some fashion sense?" Damien joked before laughing. Gem gave him a blank look and he stops laughing, "I'll shut up now."**

"You're really scared of her." Dev said to Damien.

"Hey, she's terrifying." Damien said.

 **The Laboan huffs at them and Val pats his head. "He's big."**

 **"No joke." Gem said, "I wonder what he can do?"**

 **"I don't know, what wolves do, I guess." Damien shrugs.**

 **Val climbs on the laboan's back. "Can we play with him?"**

 **The older kids look at each other and shrug, "Well, we have nothing better to do." Gem said, "I wonder how the others are doing?"**

 **The scene changes to a town, Jay was looking at a missing poster. It's about an eighteen-year-old teen, wearing snow gear. He has green eyes and brown hair. He was smiling and words that was written in red that says Missing. It shows the teens name was Duncan Wayne.**

 **Mike went to him, "What are doing?"**

 **Jay points at the missing poster, "Someone is missing."**

 **Mike looks at the Missing Poster, "Wow, he was missing for two weeks. What happen to him?"**

"Missing for two weeks?" Kyra asked in shock.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Tuff asked loudly. Everyone shushes him and turns back to the screen.

 **"He went to the mountains." An old voice said. They turn and saw an old Native American man. He wears like the cloths of a shaman. He also has a staff with feathers and a deer skull.**

"Who's the scary old man?" Miko points out.

"That old man is a Shaman." D explains. "He has magical abilities that are unknown."

"I heard of a Shaman." Dr. Strange said. "Shamans are wise and knows all ancient magic."

"Like Zosia?" Val asked him.

"Yeah, Rocco did mention that Zosia is a shaman." Damien added.

Dr. Strange nodded. "Yes, she is."

 **The old man looks at them and said, "He climb the mountain and didn't return home. He stayed too long without any protection. He is not dead but taken and turns into a slave."**

 **The two boys looked at each other. Mike spoke, "What are you-" he turns back to the old man, but he was gone. "Wha? Where did he go?"**

Everyone was surprise to see the Shaman disappeared. Some say it was magic, but others think he use a teleportation device.

 **Jay sniffs the air and said, "He's not here. It's like he disappeared with the wind."**

 **"Okay, this is getting creepy." Mike said before walking away. Jay looks at the mountain and narrowed his human red eyes. There's something wrong and he needs to find out what. Jay took out his phone and dials someone before placing the phone on his ear. Meanwhile, Val and her friends were enjoying their picnic with the Laboan wolf. IM was enjoying his meal too. Then Damien's phone rings. Damien was chewing his burger before using his free hand to answer his phone, "Hello?" he asked with his mouthful.**

"Must you talk with you mouth full?" Quinn asked, earning a shrug from Damien.

" _Damien, where are you?_ " Jay asked.

 **Damien swallows his food, "Uh…the forest, we're at a clearing having a picnic."**

 **" _Head back to the cabin, now. I'll explain everything but right now, head back to the cabin._ "**

 **"Okay, okay. We'll be there." Damien said before putting his phone down, "Jay said there's something bad and we have to get back to cabin."**

 **They look at him and Quinn said, "Well, if it's urgent, we should go."**

 **Val pats the Laboan's head, "Bye, bye wolfy." Val giggles and skips over to Gem.**

 **Aggie waves at him, "Well, it was nice to know ye." She said before leaving.**

 **The Laboan tilts his head at Aggie. IM cleaned up with a snapped of his finger and turned himself into an iguana and placed himself on Damien's shoulder. They waved goodbye to the laboan wolf before he waved back and went back to the forest. When the kids went back to the cabin, they saw the others. Jay rushes towards them and checks, "Are you all okay?" he asked.**

 **The kids nodded, "Yeah, we're okay, bro, what's the deal is?" Damien asked.**

 **"There's something on the mountain taking people and I didn't want it to happen to you kids. Come on, we're resting tonight." Jay walks back inside the cabin. The kids shrugged before following Jay. But they failed to notice pair of red eyes glaring at them in the shadows before disappearing.**

"What was that?" Steel asked fearfully.

"Please don't tell me is one of those horror movies that our humans watched." Bulkhead whispers.

"I hope not." Ratchet mutters out.

 **The teens and the kids were in their separate rooms. Jay was sharing with Damien and Mike, Sofia, Alex and Val and Quinn, Aggie and Gem. The others sleep peacefully while Jay stayed up and watched. He knows there's something wrong on the forest and he's going to find out what. The scene shows Vida walking through the forest with her shades on. She can see perfectly with those things on.**

"Where's she going?" Val asked.

"And why is she wearing sunglasses on the night?" Raph added.

"One, she is visiting someone, and two, their night-vision sunglasses." D explains to them.

 **Vida reaches to a clearing saw an old-man shaman. He was chanting something in Native American while banging a small drum near the fire. The old shaman looks up and said, "Hello Vida."**

 **Vida sits down at the other side of the fire, "Greetings Achak." She bowed her head, "What news do the spirits say to you?"**

"He can talk to spirit?" Tuff asked excitingly. "Awesome! Maybe he can call our great Magmar Thorston! We have so much too talk about!" He said excitingly.

Achak, who was sitting next to Vida on the corner, heard that request and said. "I refuse to do such thing."

"Why not? It will be awe-" Tuff was cut off when Achak taps his staff on the group, causing it to spark, which lead Tuff to be paralyze. He was able to move his eyes and make grunt sounds, but he couldn't move his body. Achak didn't turn to him, but he did say something that made sure no one will bother him.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone, minus Tuff, shook their heads before turning back to the screen, not wanting to be paralyzed.

 **The scene shows Achak banging his drum slowly and the fire turned blue. They heard whispers from it and the wind blew gently causing the trees to rustle. Achak looks at Vida and said, "The spirits say a great evil is happening from the mountain." He looks at the mountain, "People who go up the mountain are not lost but taken. They are force to be slave for the evil one."**

 **"Is there a way to stop him?" Vida asked seriously.**

 **Achak looks at the blue fire and hears whispering, "They say you must remove his power during a full moon and use this incantation." Achak said before saying the incantation.**

"This is cool yet scary." Nova said fearfully while others agreed.

 **Vida listens and memorized the song. She made sure she gets it right. Once he finished, Vida nodded and stood up, "Thank you, my friend."**

 **"Wait," Achak spoke. Vida turns to him as he looks at the blue fire, "The spirits say you must have a pack of nine members. You all must circle around him during a full moon before using the incantation."**

 **Vida spoke, "How will I get nine members before the full moon?"**

 **"They are closer than you know." He said, "You must hurry, the spirits say he will strike soon."**

 **Vida nodded before she turns and removes her coat. As it falls on the ground, it reveals Vida's weapons. Two pistols, a belt filled with silver bullets, a long silver sword on her back, and two silver knives hidden in her boots, a whip, and silver dagger. Vida starts walking before removes her shades to reveal her amethyst eyes and said, "The hunt is on."**

The Yautjas were full of excitement when they heard her say: The hunt is on. Meaning they get to know what's her skills are made of.

 **Meanwhile, Val was going downstairs to get water. She yawns and rubs her eyes. She failed to notice a figure outside.**

Everyone froze when they notice the scary part of Val being watched. The dinosaurs didn't like that part, they worry about Val being alone.

 **She went to sink and got on a stool before she grabs a glass of water. She fills it up with water as she yawns again and closed the sink before going down. She froze when she heard something. Val slowly turns, and her eyes widen. Meanwhile, everyone was sleeping peacefully until they heard a loud scream and a glass breaking.**

 **"VAL!" Everyone yelled before they all rush downstairs. Once they did, they saw a broken glass with water on the floor and an open window. Jay went to the window and sniffs the air, "Someone came in and took Val." Jay said angrily.**

"It's gotta be that evil dude that A…Acho…Ach-Ach…um…?" Miko couldn't say Achak's name right.

"Achak." The JW kids and Vida said unison, correcting Miko, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

 **"We have to get her now!" Alex said as they all went outside. Aggie took out her necklace, "Come on Ouranós!" Ouranós the Pegasus came out.**

 **Quinn, Gem and Damien called their friends. "Shetan, unleash the nightmare!"**

 **"Araceli, stand by for battle!"**

 **"It's pranking time Triple Ds!"**

 **The Babadook, Griffin and Chimera came out and were ready. Gem looks at Shetan, "Shetan, help us catch up to Val." Shetan nodded before turning into a black horse. His form was huge and is pitch black with slightly white hoofs a long wispy oil spill color mane and moon white slit eyes.**

"Great, he shapeshifts, now the we're 'safe'." Rocco said sarcastically.

 **Shetan lets out a loud neigh and Gem gets on. Mike joins her. Quinn gets on Araceli with Sofia, Celestia, and Pluto while Aggie and Alex get on Ouranós. Damien gets on his Chimera with Rocco and IM. Jay turns into his raptor hybrid form and dashed off. The others and the dogs followed him too, worried about their little friend. Then scene shows a scared Val being carried by a big humanoid wolf like creature was using its jaws to hold the back of Val's nightgown. It has brown fur and green eyes. Val couldn't do anything. She couldn't use her powers or call Amalthea. Then suddenly they heard a battle cry, and something hit the creature on the square root of its head hard. The creature lets go of Val as the little girl rolls off and stops. She looks up and gasps to see Vida.**

"Yes! Girl Power!" Miko cheered.

Before anyone could tell her be quiet, Assassin came back with blood on his jaw, everyone was eyeing on him as he sits back next to Ivy. Some people were shock to see the blood on Assassin's jaw while others just looked at him casually, the Thorston twins were happy, even though Tuff was paralyzed, he was happy. Then Sporedude135 came in while using his psychic powers to carry Snotlout, who was a paralyze running position, by his side. He placed Snotlout back to the HTTYD crew before going back to D's group. Everyone blinks at Sporedude135, Assassin, and a paralyze Snotlout.

"What just happen?" Owen asked Sporedude135.

" _Well, Snotlout was being chased by Assassin, I use a steak to distract Assassin and then paralyze Snotlout to keep him quiet._ " Sporedude135 explains.

"Alright." Owen understand with the others before returning to the screen.

 **The scene shows Vida holding a boe staff. She spins her staff and stops before doing a taunting pose at the creature. Growling, the wolf creature charges at her. Fast as lightening, Vida slams her staff at the wolf's head, then stomach, then its foot before she uses her fist to punch him on the face. With that amount of force, it sends the humanoid wolf flying to a tree before its back hits the tree. It fell unconscious and Vida deactivates her staff and puts it on her belt.**

Everyone awed at Vida's strength and skill, mostly the Yautjas. The Wreckers were amazed by her, thinking that she's a Cybertronian femme in her holoform disguise. But in truth, Vida is a trained huntress.

"Now that is a fighter." Astrid said with a grin and the other females nodded in agreement.

 **Vida turns to Val. The little girl was huddle on a tree and hugging her legs with her face buried on it. Vida walks to her and touches her gently. Val looks up and gasps to see her.**

 **"Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay. It's over." Vida whispers and then Val hugs her while crying. Vida gently strokes Val's back and hums gently. "Calm down, sweetheart."**

The Yautjas were amazed to see her gentle side. Strong and Caring, a perfect Yautja mate! Now, males in different Yautja clans wanted to have Vida to be his mate, but first they have to impress her first to see which one she likes best.

 **Then they heard a neigh. The two looked up and saw the others coming. Sofia saw her best friend and gasps, "Vida?"**

 **Vida nodded and stood up with Val on her arms. Jay was in his hybrid form and saw the unconscious humanoid wolf, "Did you do that, Vida?" he points a claw at the wolf.**

 **Vida sighs and nodded, "Yes, I did it."**

 **"But how?" Quinn asked, "If you're able to defeat that wolf you could've been-"**

 **"A Venandi!" Rocco screams like a little girl, "Your friend is a Venandi!"**

 **Vida looks at him, "Aren't you Rocco Smitchetz?"**

 **Rocco froze in fear and he made his high-pitch, "Uh…No. I'm Rockstar."**

"She won't believe that." Gem said.

"Yup, she's gonna kill him." Shehulk said.

"Don't encourage her!" Rocco screams, fearing for his life.

 **"Nice try, you're the only wizard that was turn into a ferret by the good shaman named Zosia." Vida explains, "And the Venandi were hunting you down for years to put you in justice." Rocco gulps in fear but Vida said, "But since you have been adopted, I'll let that slide." Rocco sighs in relief, "For now." Rocco froze again.**

The Yautja males, who has no mates, dreamily sigh mentally. A female worthy for them, she was everything that a male wanted, strong, brave, caring, and focus. She was the perfect mate, and she will be one for the worthy.

 **"Vida, why didn't you tell me that you were a huntress?" Sofia asked.**

 **Vida sighs and said, "I didn't tell you because it was dangerous. The Venandi swore to protect humanity from evil rouges and I wanted you to be safe, so I kept it a secret."**

 **"Your parents are Venandi too, aren't they?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Yes, and that's why we moved. My parents were assigned to hunt down a rouge Minotaur."**

 **"So that's why," Sofia understands, "And there's a reason why you are here, isn't there?"**

 **Vida nodded, "Yes, a rouge werewolf is making an army of werewolves."**

 **"The missing peoples…he was the reason why they're gone." Jay said.**

 **Vida nodded, "Yes and there's a reason why he did it."**

"Finally, an explanation." Nova mutters out.

 **They look at her, "Few years ago, the rouge was known as Hakan. He was the first to enter Komorkis's tomb. He was gifted with the power to turn into a wolf. He protected the moon for years until he grew drunk with his power. He believes that he could be a god instead of being the guardian." Vida explains, "He tried to control the moon, but he couldn't. He tried to get more power from it but Komorkis made sure that he will never use the moon's power ever again. Enraged, Hakan vowed one day that he will take the power of the moon by force with an army of werewolves and changed his name to Matchitehew."**

"Wow, that was tense." Gray said.

"I know," Miko agrees. "What kind of name is Matchi…something." Miko can't pronounce the name right.

"Matchitehew." The kids and Vida corrected her again.

"It means, He has an Evil Heart." D added which made Miko turn pale.

 **"And you're here to stop him, aren't you?" Mike asked.**

 **"Yes, and with the help of the new guardian." Vida turns just in time when the unconscious wolf was about to tackle her until a new one came and tackled the other one. They watched as the two dueled. The new one punched the other one before head butting the intruder. The one who kidnapped Val runs away while the new one howls in triumph.**

 **"Hey, it's the Laboan we helped out." Damien said. "So, wait, he's the guardian."**

 **"Yes, and we must hurry before he could harm more people." Vida said.**

 **"Lead the way, Vida." Jay said.**

 **Val calls out her unicorn, "Amalthea, take the spotlight!" Amalthea came out with a loud neigh and Val and Vida got on.**

 **"Let's go!" Via said as she showed them the way. They follow her through the thick forest until they reach to a cave. They hide on the undergrowth and saw a pack of humanoid wolves. They are brown, blond, orange, or red fur but they were humans who were forced to be werewolves.**

 **"What's the plan?" Rocco whispers to Vida.**

 **Vida glanced at him, "Live bait."**

 **"Good idea," Rocco nodded with a grin before it vanished and looks at Vida, "Hey!"**

Hawkeye rubbed his hands menacingly. "This is going to be good." He mutters excitingly. Some of the audience grinned while others were curious about the next scene.

 **"She has a point, Rocco." Alex agreed, "You can distract them with IM." IM wiggles his ears and giggles.**

 **"What you want us to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Rocco said. Five seconds later, the humanoid wolves turned when they heard drums.**

"Oh, no!" Rocco mutters in annoyance while the others were ready to watch the scene.

 **IM was wearing a hula skirt with a flower necklace on his neck and some on his head and Rocco was on a plate with an apple on his mouth.**

 **IM smiles and sings, "Lu'au!" He then started dancing and singing.**

 **If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat!  
Eat my buddy Rocco here because he is a treat." **

**He gestured Rocco and continues singing.**

 **'Come on down and dine,  
on this tasty swine.  
All you have to do is get in line! **

**The humanoid wolves licked their jaws as they stalked towards them hungrily. IM wasn't scared, but Rocco was.**

Everyone was laughing their heads off from the scene. The serious ones didn't laugh, but they were amused of the scene. Miko was laughing so hard that her face turned red and clutching her stomach. A-Bomb was rolling on the floor, trying to control his breathing. The dragons on Fire and Ice were watching in amusement to see the strange alien and talking ferret be used as bait.

 **Aaaare you achin'?  
(Rocco sings fearfully) Yup, yup, yup.  
"Foooor some bacon?  
Yup, yup, yup! **

**IM saw the others sneaking in to the cave while Vida gestured them to continue. Rocco watched as more wolves were coming their way.**

 **Heeee's a big ferret!  
Yup, yup.  
You could be a big ferret too.  
Hoy!**

 **As IM finished, the wolves were growling at them hungrily until IM picks up Rocco and runs away with the wolves chasing them. Rocco screams like a little girl as IM tries to outrun the hungry wolves. The others made it to the cave and Vida looks inside.**

Everyone was still laughing at the scene while Rocco was frowning like no tomorrow.

 **"The Alpha wolf is not here." Vida said.**

 **"How'd you know?" Mike asked.**

 **"The Venandi has a sixth sense that can help them feel magical beings." Vida explains, "And also he's right behind us."**

 **They all turned to see a big humanoid werewolf that was completely black with red glowing eyes. Behind him were shadows like wolves.**

"Oh snap." Damien mutters at the sight of the big wolf.

Ben frowned. "How come Blitzwolfer isn't big as that?" He mutters to himself.

 **The alpha male glares at them before growling and the shadow wolves attacked. Vida took out her pistols and fires at two. The silver bullets turned two shadow wolves into shadows and sink to the ground.**

 **"Dude!" Damien yelled in shock.**

 **"Don't worry, they are not humans anymore!" Vida said as she fired more bullets at the shadow wolves.**

"Those are awesome weapons." Ruff grins at Vida's guns. The Yautjas were amazed by her skills, she was fearless against the wolves, she is a worthy warrior in their kind.

 **Mike, Jay you two help me with the shadow wolves while the guardian fights the alpha. The rest you go save Rocco and IM!" Vida ordered before she drew out her sword and charges at one at them.**

 **"Sof, your friend is hardcore." Alex said before getting on Ouranós along with Aggie. Quinn gets on Araceli with Quinn. Gem gets on Shetan with Val as the little girl returns Amalthea back to her locket. Damien gets on Triple Ds and they took off. Vida uses her sword to block all the claws from scratching her. She tosses two silver knives to Mike and he silver dagger to Jay. They caught them, and Vida said, "Used these, they'll help you kill them easily." She blocks a claw that was about to strike her.**

 **Mike and Jay nodded before charging at the shadow wolves. Mike uses his energy power to boost him more strength and speed and slashed many shadow wolves. Jay destroyed more than him. The Guardian was facing the Alpha with claws and teeth. Meanwhile, IM was running happily with a screaming Rocco on his shoulder. Behind them were the wolves, they were hungry for their flesh. Then Triple Ds came and Damien grabs IM's hand and brings him up. Rocco was still screaming as the Chimera flies away.**

 **"Dude, you can stop screaming." Damien said to the ferret.**

 **"I CAN"T, I'M STILL SCARED!" Rocco screams. Damien face palm in annoyance.**

"At least IM isn't scared." Quinn said.

"Yeah me!" IM cheers for himself while Marvel heroes groaned in annoyance.

 **Vida killed the last of the shadow wolf while Jay and Mike helped a lot. The Alpha and Guardian were locked claws but when the Alpha saw his shadow army gone he lets out a howl. The other humanoid wolves heard him and returned to the cave. Vida narrows her eyes as they returned. They were about to attack until they heard a loud roar. They all look up to see Godzilla, Kaila, Giant and Cymopoleia came. Sombra and Yuki jumped off form Cymopoleia's back and attacked the intruder wolves. Jakal the Joka Wolf came and used his sonic howl to send the intruders away. They knew their friends were in trouble, so they went to their location.**

"Wow, the mutants know how to make an entrance to save the kids." Randy said.

 **Kaila and Godzilla used their tails to swipe the wolves away. The others came and were happy to see their friends. They landed next to Vida and she said, "We must form a circle around the Alpha during a full moon. IM make sure the moon's light shines bright bellow us."**

 **IM saluted, "Aye! Aye!" he disappeared.**

 **"Follow me!" She ordered the rest. They went over to Alpha and Guardian. The Guardian has the Alpha pinned down. They formed a circle around them. The Alpha saw this and throws the Guardian off. He was about to attacked them, but a magical barrier separated him from the others. He looks up and his eyes widen in shock to see the full moon shining down at them. IM was riding an old fashion plane.**

 **"And tonight, a bright full moon, ladies and gentlemen!" IM said with a smile.**

 **The Alpha tries to escape but he couldn't until he heard the incantation. He turns to see Vida saying the incantation. The barrier grew bright and the Alpha was consumed by a white light and he howled in anger when Vida finished the incantation. As the light disappeared, a red wolf spirit came out and howled before vanishing into thin air. When the light disappeared, they saw a man wearing a native pants on the ground wearing a Native American necklace and belt. He looks at his hands and his eyes widen in shock, "NO!" He yelled. He looks up and glares at Vida before he charges at her, "I would have become a god!"**

 **Before he could get closer, Vida gave him a hard punch on the face, making him fall unconscious. "Sorry, Matchitehew, but it seems that you no longer have the power to be anything." Vida smirks. Then the ones who were werewolves fell and turned back into unconscious humans.**

 **"What are we going to do with them?" Jay asked.**

 **"Don't worry, my people got this covered." Vida said.**

 **Then three helicopters came with hunters and huntresses. They came and helped the people up while giving them blankets. Matchitehew was arrested and was handcuffed.**

"Wow, being a Venandi must be so cool." Miko said before turning to Vida with a grin. "Hey, Vida! Can you-"

"No." Vida answered dully.

"But you didn't know my question yet!" Miko whined.

"I already know, you're going to ask: Can you teach me how to fight like that. And my answer is no. I am not going to teach you ancient Venandi hunting skills."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're not responsible and you're not experience…oh, and you will not survive the training." Vida stated, warning Miko that Venandis are trained hunters that must be born.

Miko whines as Ratchet was relief that Miko won't be trained by Vida.

 **Vida looks at her friends and said, "I believe you all have questions."**

 **"We do but not today, we're beat." Mike said, "And we have a concert tomorrow night so we're gonna hit the hay."**

 **"Agreed," Quinn said with a yawn.**

 **Aggie looks at the Guardian, "Ye take care of yerself, okay?"**

 **The Guardian nodded before butting his snout at Aggie's cheek before running to the forest. Aggie touched her cheek with a small blush on her face. Quinn came to her sister's side, "Let's keep this our little secret from Dad." Aggie nodded in agreement.**

"It's no longer a secret, girls." Marco said as he turns to his daughters who were whistling innocently.

 **On the next morning, the D-Squad was walking through town with Vida. The mutants, Giant and Sombra stayed at the forest. They saw many people reunited with their family and friends. Jay saw Duncan Wayne reunited with his family. He saw Duncan's mother hugging him with tears of joy coming from her eyes.**

 **"We did good today," Vida said, "We all did."**

 **"I gotta to admit, Vida. Your job has great rewards." Sofia said as she smiles to see Duncan hugging his sister, "Great rewards."**

"There's no reward on your job." Kevin said, "You need to get paid if you want the reward."

"Shut up, Kevin." Gwen said annoyed.

 **"Aye, ye must be so pro-" Aggie accidentally bumped into someone. Her glasses fell, and someone picked them up.**

 **"You drop this." A Native American accent said.**

 **Aggie got her glasses and puts them on, "Oh, thank ye." She looks up and saw a young boy about thirteen years old. He has long black hair and coal eyes. He wears a white long sleeve shirt with a wide collar. He wears a grey pants and shoes and also a necklace that resembles to the Guardian's necklace.**

"Huh, handsome young lad." Gobber said.

Damien frowned at the male. "Lucky." He mutters out.

 **"A'm sorry but hae we met before?" Aggie asked.**

 **The boy shook his head, "Nope, I never seen you before." He said, "I am Muraco."**

 **"Aggie," Aggie said, "And Thank ye."**

 **Muraco nodded with a smile, "You're welcome." He turns and waves, "It was nice to meet you." He walks away with hands on his pockets. Aggie waves with a blush on her face.**

 **Damien mouth drops in shock. He turns to a blushing Aggie and Muraco walking away. "What does he have that I don't?" he asked.**

 **"Good looks," Gem suggested as she and Quinn high fived, earning a glare from Damien.**

"Says the girl who was raised by wild animals." Damien mutters. Gem glares at him and Damien shuts up.

 **"Hey Vida." Sofia looks at her best friend, "Are you going to leave?"**

 **Vida shook her head, "Nope, turns out, the base called telling me to protect you and your friends as your security guard. If it's okay with you guys?"**

 **Sofia smiles and hugs her friend, "It's okay." She said happily.**

"No! Absolutely not!" Rocco screams.

"Don't be a baby, Rocco, it's good for the gang to have a strong and awesome security guard that has an Amazon like attitude." Owen said which made Vida raise a brow at him and Rocco groaning in annoyance.

 **Then later that night, there were many people at the concert. The mutants were at the forest with Giant. The D-Squad was ready to play. Damien is with Jay, Gem is with Sofia and Val is with Alex. Pluto the poro, Celestia the baby dragon, and Cuddles the mutated Ice Borer, and the dogs were at backstage with Rocco in his cage and IM was holding his cage. Vida was with them, wearing her coat and shades on.**

 **Alex:**

 **When your heart is borrowed  
Where the grass is green  
But underneath you're cold and hollow.  
Yeah, the words are sweet but no see they're hard to swallow  
So sick of your crooked smile and your counterfeit soul your counterfeit soul.**

 **Sofia:  
And you got teeth like a wolf  
But you cry like a sheep, yeah!**

 **Gem and Val:  
Don't be mad, mad, you did it caught you red hands in it  
You're so bad, yeah, I get it, you made your bed, now rest in it, run and cry wolf! Wolf!"**

 **On a cliff, Muraco was there watching the concert with a smile. Beside him was a beautiful woman. She has pale skin, snow white hair, and wears beautiful white chiffon. "Muraco," her angelic voice said, "You did your ancestors proud."**

"Muraco is the guardian?!" Ben yelled out. "And he gets to hangout with a pretty lady!?"

"Ben, that pretty lady is the Moon Goddess, Komorkis." D said.

"Ooohhh…but still, no fair!" Ben said.

"Can somebody slap him for me?" D asked out loudly. And someone did, Skaar went over to Ben and gave a mighty slap that sends him flying to the ocean with a loud **'SPLASH'** , "Thank you."

 **Muraco nodded, "Thank you, Komorkis. I finally defeated him with the help of my new friends."**

 **Komorkis giggles gently, "And a new love interest." She could see Aggie from a distance.**

 **Muraco blushes and nodded, "Y-yes but don't tell anyone."**

 **Komorkis nodded and smiled, "I won't tell a word." She said, "I must go now, and you take care." She turns into a white light before returning to the moon. Muraco smiles as he watched the concert.**

"It's no longer a secret." Marco said as he looks at Aggie, who was blushing like no tomorrow.

 **Alex and Sofia:  
When your heart has turned to stone  
When the things you weren't meant to see are all that you know  
Too late to sell back the lies and the dreams that you were sold so sick of your crooked smile and your counterfeit soul your counterfeit soul.**

 **Gem and Val:**

 **And you got teeth like a wolf  
But you cry like a sheep, yeah!**

 **Alex and Sofia:  
Don't be mad, mad, you did it caught you red hands in it  
You're so bad, yeah, I get it you made your bed, now rest in it, run and cry wolf! Wolf!**

 **Then from a distance, Achak was singing while gently playing his small drum, "Heyyyyyyyyyyyy, oooooooooooh [x4]"**

 **It was heard, and everyone was amazed until Alex, Sofia, Val and Gem sing unison.**

 **And you got teeth like a wolf, but you cry, you cry…  
Don't be mad, mad, you did it caught you red hands in it  
You're so bad, yeah, I get it. You made your bed, now rest in it, run and cry wolf! Wolf!**

 **As everyone playing their instrument, the stars formed a wolf and lets out a howl. The audiences cheered in amazement as they recorded it or videoing it.**

 **Alex and Sofia:  
Cry wolf! Wolf!  
Mad, mad, you did it caught you red hands in it  
You're so bad, yeah, I get it made your bed, now rest in it!**

 **As the concert finished everyone cheered happily while chanting, "D-Squad! D-Squad! D-Squad! D-Squad!"**

"That was awesome!" Randy said.

"Is the movie over?" Val asked D.

"Not yet, there's a bonus video." D said as they turned back to the screen.

The scene shows Jurassic World, Val was playing with Pluto the poro and Celestia the baby dragon at the bungalow. They were playing game of tag. The dogs were sleeping peacefully while Owen was at work. Gem was chasing Damien around after he pranked her again. Quinn chased after the two, preventing them from killing each other.

"How come Quinn has to stop the fight between Gem and Damien?" Barry asked D.

"Because she's strong and she's kind of like a big sister to everyone."

"Yup!" The kids agree and Quinn grins at them.

 **Aggie was at home making potions with IM and Cuddles. Giant was helping some workers build a new paddock for new carnivores, which the workers were grateful for. Val, Pluto and Celestia runs through the jungle. They made it to the restricted zone. Val knows all the roots in Jurassic World and she knows how to get back home. Val rushed through a bush with Pluto and Celestia. Val hides behind a tree as the two-little creature runs past them. Val giggles and rushes somewhere else. She then bumps into someone. Val stops and looks up to see a teenage boy about the same age as Jay. He has blue tattoo on his on his tan skin face. He has brown hair with blue tips. His hair was tied and he's also muscular. He has black tattoo on top of his chest. He wears a black and blue jacket with gold and silver, black pants and boots.**

Everyone human teen females looked at the good looking male. He was more handsome than Jay and Mike. Ben frowned at the male, he was getting all the girls' attention, before he could say anything, Val points at the male. "Who's that?" She asked, curious about the male.

"You'll see."

 **He looks at her and asked, "Are you lost?"**

 **Val shook her head, "No, are you?"**

 **The teen shook his head, "No am not." He spoke, "What's a little girl like you doing here on this big jungle?"**

 **Val giggles happily, "I was playing tag with my friends!" Val smiles happily. Then Pluto and Celestia came and went over to Val, "This is Pluto and Celestia." Pluto and Celestia made adorable sounds. The teen was impressed to see them, "And I'm Valentina Rosalina! What's yours?"**

 **"Astronomy," He answered, "My name is Astronomy Nebular."**

"Astronomy Nebular!" Nova, Damien, and the Guardians of the Galaxy yelled out.

"I'm guessing you know him, right?" Owen asked them.

"Yeah and it will be explained on the screen." D said.

 **"Your name's funny." Val giggles.**

 **Astronomy smiles softly and ruffles her hair, "Yours too."**

 **Val laughs, "Some people mistaken my name as Valentine, but I kept it short."**

 **"Oh, and what is it then?"**

 **"Val!" Val said happily, "Do you have a nickname?"**

 **Astronomy looks at her and said, "I do but I never use it."**

 **"What is it? I won't laugh." Val said, "Please?"**

 **Astronomy strokes her head gently, "It is Antony."**

 **"Wow, it's a good name, Astronomy." Val giggles and then she saw something on Astronomy's back, "What's that?" she points at his back.**

 **Astronomy looks at his shoulder and lavender snake with sky blue feathered wings appeared and hums. "This is Piper, she's a Kippy."**

Fishlegs awed at the small Kippy, "She looks like a dragon."

"She kinda is, Kippies are kind of the small alien versions of dragons." D explains.

 **"A Kippy?" Val tilts her head.**

 **Astronomy nodded, "Yes, Kippies are music alien species. They can use their song for distracting predators and luring their prey."**

 **"What does she eat?" Val asked.**

 **"Kippies eat any fruits and bugs. They can be also pets for people like us." Astronomy said, petting Piper's head.**

 **"Can I pet her?" Val asked. Astronomy nodded and outstretched his hand. Val watched as Piper slithers off Astronomy's back and to his arm. She wraps herself on Astronomy's arm and sniffs at Val. Val gently pets her, earning happy purrs. "She's pretty." Val smiles happily as Piper hums with joy.**

 **Astronomy nodded, "She is, and she loves to be praised." Astronomy looks at Val and asked, "Do you live here?"**

 **Val nodded, "Yup, I live on a bungalow with my uncle Owen and my cousin Gem." Val said, "Why are you here, Astronomy?"**

 **Astronomy hesitated and said, "You see, I have a 'friend' that wants me to take a break for a while and I heard about Jurassic World and decided to check it out."**

"He means by friend, he means, his boss gave him a vacation." Owen said.

"That's about sums it." Barry added.

 **"I'll show you around." Val smiles, "I know Jurassic World very well."**

 **"Are you sure?" Astronomy asked, "I don't want to bother you."**

 **"It's okay, I have Jurassic World passes." Val said before she turns to Pluto and Celestia, "Pluto, Celestia, go back home." The two made adorable sounds before they head back to the bungalow. Val holds Astronomy's hand, "Come one!" Val giggles as she gently pulls Astronomy towards the park. Astronomy follows the little girl and saw the herbivores. They were big, and they go as herds. Astronomy awed in amazement as Val shows him around. They first went to the aviary and Astronomy meets Polly the Pteranodon and Dixie the Dimorphodon. He gently pets Polly as Dixie sniffs his legs. After that they went to the T. Rex paddock where Astronomy meets Rexy and her mate Tyron and their son Tristan. Tristan rubs around Astronomy as he roars happily. They went to the raptor paddock, Owen, Mike and Jay weren't there, but Barry was, but he was busy with paper work. Val shows Astronomy the raptors and the pack suddenly accepted him. Then they went to the Hybrid Paddock where they met Assassin, Ivy, Iris and Hunter. Snow, Steve and Spinny were there and were enjoying the company of Astronomy. Ivy, Iris and Hunter liked him and surprisingly Assassin likes him too. Then they went to park to buy food. Astronomy eats cotton-candy with Val. Astronomy's was blueberry while Val's is strawberry. He finds it delicious. Piper takes a bite of the cotton-candy as she hides inside Astronomy's jacket. Then they ride the Jurassic World's roller coaster. Astronomy and Val were having fun while Piper was shrieking inside of Astronomy's jacket.**

 **They took pictures at the picture-booth. They got their pictures and then they went to the gift shop. Astronomy was curious about the dinosaur hats and shirts. Piper wanted the pteranodon stuff doll. Once they got Pipe her new doll, Val bought a raptor head necklace for Astronomy. They spend the whole day together until it was time to go home. Val and Astronomy went back to the restricted zone and Astronomy shows Val where they are going. They reach a clearing and Val watched as Astronomy types something on his wrist watch. Then a red, blue and gold space jet appeared. Val gasps in amazement. It was big, and it was powerful. Then she felt Astronomy patting her head. Val looks up and saw a gentle smile on Astronomy's face. "Thank you for the fun, Val. It was amazing." He said.**

 **Val smiles happily, "You're welcome. Are you coming back here?"**

 **Astronomy shook his head, "I can't, I must return home."**

 **Val tilts her head, "Where's your home?" Val's asked.**

 **Astronomy points up, "At space, I live in outer space."**

 **Val awed, "Wow, what's your planet called?"**

 **Astronomy puts his index finger close to his lips, "It's a secret." He smiles as he saw Val made a pouty face. "But I'll try and visit."**

 **Val smiles brightly before she took out the pictures that they took in the picture boot. She splits it in half and gives him three lives and she kept the other three. "There, so that we won't forget each other," Val said.**

 **Astronomy started at her in surprise. She just met him only for a day, yet it feels like they know each other. Smiling gently, he took the pictures and raffles Val's hair. "Thank you, Val."**

 **"You're welcome, Antony." Val giggles.**

 **Astronomy raised an eyebrow, "You used my nickname, why?"**

 **"Because it suits you," Val giggles again earning a light chuckle from Astronomy. He pats her head before receiving a hug from Val. He was surprise at first, but he soon hugs her back. As they let go, Astronomy went to his jet. He waves at her and Piper uses her tail to wave at Val. Val waves back as Astronomy puts on a black helmet with blue visor before he closes the jet and activates a cloaking device as he took off to the sky. Val smiles before she goes home happily.**

"Oh, man, Astronomy is soo cool." Damien said. "I want to ride his jet."

"No, Damien." Jay said and Damien groans.

"Did he have to go so early?" Ruff asked dreamily, wanting to see more Astronomy.

"You are disturbing." Bilbo said to Ruff who sticks her tongue at him.

 **Val reaches to the bungalow and saw Gem, Damien, Quinn and Aggie. Gem saw her and waves at her. "Hey Val."**

 **Val went to her and picks her up. She sits next to her cousin and Val asked, "What's going on?"**

 **"Damien was telling us about the Galaxy Knights." Quinn said.**

 **"Galaxy Knights?" Val repeated.**

 **Damien nodded, "Yup, the Galaxy Knights are kinda like the Guardians of the Galaxy but cooler! They got high-tech gears and jets that can transform into giant fighting robots!" Damien grins, "The leader is named Solomon he's an Azurtex."**

"So, that's his job." Jack said in surprise.

 **"A what?" Gem asked.**

 **"Azurtex are blue humanoid species with pointy ears and grey stripes and black hair. Anyways, Solomon runs the Galaxy Knights and the best Galaxy Knight is Astronomy Nebular." Val paused. She didn't know that Astronomy was a knight. Damien continues his story, "He's fast, strong and he has a Kippy. And get this he's a human!"**

 **"How did her get to be a high knight?" Gem asked.**

 **"He was found by Solomon at the age of seven after a mad scientist name Alder took him away from his family when he was five and turned him into a super soldier. Alder was arrested, and Astronomy was raised by Solomon. He became the top knight of the galaxy and he's only eighteen!"**

"He sounds like a strong warrior." Thor said. "He will be most welcome in Asgard for a sparring match!"

"Please don't." Ironman mutters.

 **"Wow, who knew he was famous." Quinn said.**

 **"Yeah and rumor has it that he has a family on Earth! It would be so cool to meet him. I always wanted to ride his jet! I heard it's the new model." Damien grins as his eyes sparkles in wonder.**

 **"Keep dreaming, Damien, keep dreaming," Gem mutters out making Val giggle.**

 **"It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Quinn said before getting up, "Night guys!" She said as she and Aggie went home.**

 **Damien jogged home while doing a rock and roll sign. Gem and Val went inside. Val changed her cloths into her blue nightgown. Her little pets were sleeping peacefully with Sasha, Thumbelina and Chloe. As she gets on her bed, Val tapes the picture of her and Astronomy with Piper on her wall besides her bed. She smiles and looks out her window, "Hope we meet again." Val whispers before going to bed.**

 **Somewhere at space, Astronomy was driving his jet back to base. Piper was curled around her stuff pteranodon doll as she sleeps on his lap. Astronomy looks at the pictures of him, Val and Piper on his hand. He smiled slightly and placed it near his controllers. He holds the raptor necklace tightly. The little girl he just met was familiar like is they met before. He looks at the stars and smiles, "Hope we'll meet again, Val." He whispers before he flies back to a big space craft that has many aliens inside.**

Everyone was amazed by the special bond that Val and Astronomy shared, as if they were family. Carl stayed quiet through the whole thing, he knows about Astronomy that no one else knows about. D claps her hand and turns to everyone. "Alright, since the next show will be loading soon, why don't we rest up at the fun room."

"What's that?" Wu asked.

"You'll see." D said before teleporting everyone on where the room is.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be soon, but I have to work on the Moana story first, and I'm not sure if I can put the Little Girl and the Dinosaur on the movies, but I'll think about it. Next Movie: The Little Girl and the Graboids.**


	14. Graboid 1

**Okay, sorry to keep you all waiting, but here it is, Watching the Graboids and yes there will be tears in this story.**

 **Also, Goji is one of my readers and wants to join in the movie watching, this is his avatar.**

 **Species: Mutated Godzillasaurus (aka, the Japanese version)**

 **Age:13**

 **Appearance: 5 ft. 6in., dark green scales, dark gray dorsal plates, blue eyes, double jointed legs, and a 1.5-meter-long tail**

 **Personality: enjoys fried food (mainly chicken), slightly defensive of his friends, willing to pummel anyone who lets his friends get hurt, especially if it is intentional, and he possesses a fair sense of humor.**

 **Pet/Allies/Summons: Shriek, a "Blue Angel" colored Banshee that rests on his shoulder, and Alduin (May be crazy to say so, but let's just say he gave the "World Eater" a well-deserved "lesson")**

 **Weapons Melee: Kaiju blade (Crackels with golden energy), his strength (strong enough to cause small tremors throughout a 10-mile radius), and a copy of a RYNO 5 from Ratchet and Clank Long range: Yellow atomic breath (blast strength: ranging from an atomic Lougie to a white spiral ray)**

 **Ultimate move: Cenarang rage (named after a certain bangerang remix)**

 **Notes: - you better run if his plates, eyes, and certain parts of his scales start glow and crackling with golden energy, otherwise you'll hear a millennium Godzilla roar and after a series of punches, kicks, bites etc., the victim would be either barely alive or nothing but a bloody pulp**

 **And also, Bladewolf101 is here, he ha an account and is joining us in the crossover watching.**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray  
Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong  
Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama  
Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell  
Gem (Age: 10): Eden Sher  
Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer  
Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz  
Astronomy (Age:18 ): Alexander Rybak  
Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

 **Graboids 1**

Everyone was teleported to D's fun room, it was big, very big. It was filled with cool games, a library section, many food courts, a big screen, chairs and beanbags, and a big opening where they could see a beach outside, and more. Everyone was surprised and awed at the room.

"Alright, enjoy yourselves while I prepare the next film. Guys keep an eye on them, especially Deadpool." D glares at Deadpool before teleporting away.

Everyone decided to try out the fun room. The kids went to the game section, some hungry dwarves went to the food court, the dragons went to library or the beach. And everyone else just do what they want. Vida didn't want to play around the room, it was not her type to goof around. That is, when she spotted a training room. Glancing around the room, she saw that everyone was busy looking around or trying new things, before she walks towards the training room. Val saw this and follows her with Celestia, Monica, Pluto, and Cuddles. The little ones followed Vida to the training room, they saw her grabbing a boa staff and twirls it a bit. She then went on a white platform, she did a battle stance before practicing her staff. She did some amazing moves that awed the little ones. Then something happened, a monster appeared from thin air. It was a Lufferlang.

A Lufferlang is a Fearsome critter from North American folklore. It is described as a large spider-like creature with triple jointed legs, a bushy tail, and blue stripes. It is also reported to have a horse or tiger's head. It is said its legs could make this creature run fast in any direction to catch those who gaze upon them, sometime without provocation, then kill it with a single deadly bite with its powerful venom. Val and her little friends watched from the sidelines as Vida did a battle stance at the Lufferlang. Lufferlang charges at Vida and was about to strike, but Vida dodges as she jumps high and slams her staff on the v's head, causing it to whine in pain. She then flips herself and breaks her staff in half, each end of the staff is now sharp, as she stabs them on its head, killing it instantly.

"Wow." Val heard Damien awed. She turns to her left and saw her friends with some others, they were impressed by Vida's skills. Vida gets off the Lufferlang and walks away. The Lufferlang's body dissolves into mist.

"What the heck just happened?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"This is a training simulator." Everyone turned around to see D. "This where we train to defend ourselves from monsters attacking us. It uses an illusion to help us fight the monster that we want to fight with. And, by the way, you could have used a large mirror to confuse it."

"Why?" Damien asked.

"If it gazes upon itself, it will rush off in fear of its own horrific appearance." D explains.

"Huh, I would run away whenever I see Ruff's hideous face." Tuff points his thumb at Ruff, who glared at him before punching him on the face.

Vida rolled her eyes and said. "I didn't have a mirror with me, so I have to improvise."

"Well, if your done training, go to the seats, the film is about to start." D said. "Oh, before I forget, Goji and Bladewolf101 are here." D added as she gestured the new guests at the door. Everyone was surprise to see them, the girls were admiring Bladewolf101 while Tuff was looking at Goji with awe, thinking that he has a mischievous plan in mind to use him for a prank.

Vida nodded and walks to the seats but stops when a Yautja male. He was big and muscular, he was wearing his mask. Vida and the Yautja, Celtic, stared at each other. The kids were hiding behind D as they waited if the Yautja will start a fight, but he didn't, he just tilts his head as Vida shook her head and walks passed him while Celtic looked at her.

"Ooookay, since that's over, to your seats!" D said, and everyone went to their seats. The kids sit on the beanbags as they all watched the next show.

 **The scene shows little five-year-old Val was sleeping at the back of a red VW Bus with Monica, a brown feather female Microraptor, Celestia, a silver dragon with emerald eyes and feathered wings and Pluto the Poro. Vida, the monster huntress, was driving the vehicle at the streets of Nevada's desert. Damien was playing his video game multiplayer with Gray Mitchell.**

"Cool, I'm in the fieldtrip." Gray said happily.

"Lucky." Miko and A-Bomb muttered in jealousy.

 **The two were sitting on the left side while the girls sits on the right side. Arsenica the Archeopteryx was sleeping on Gem's lap. Rocco was in his cage. He was wearing his sleeepingmask on as he snores really loud. Cuddles the mutant ice borer was sleeping under the left side of the seats. They are going to the new amber mines for a fieldtrip. The kids were excited to go on the fieldtrip mostly Damien since he doesn't want to go to school. Gray could come since he wants to meet his new friends. He got to know Aggie, Damien, and Gem along with Rocco, Celestia, the dogs, Cuddles, and the new dinosaurs.**

 **Sasha the sandy brown cane corso, Thumbellina the white Gottiline Razor Pitbull with a black dot on her right eye, Chloe the light brown Chihuahua and Alaska or Ala the timberwolf and husky hybrid that has white fur, a frosty pink nose and icy blue eyes rimmed with sapphire were sleeping at the floor. Above the sky was Summer the Phoenix. She follows them from above the clear blue sky. Val snuggles close to Monica while Celestia was using Pluto as a pillow as they make adorable noises. Flora the mutant plant was wearing a seatbelt on her pot as she moves a bit.**

"I wonder what's their next fieldtrip." Alex whispers to Sofia.

"Don't know, but my best bet, whenever the kids go, something amazing happens." Sofia whispers back.

 **Vida saw a sign that says: Perfection, Nevada. Vida glanced at the gas level and she knew she needs to fill up. "Guys, we're going to have a pit stop before we continue."**

"Wow, they're heading to Perfection!" Larry Novel said excitingly.

"What's so great about a town in the middle of nowhere?" Tony asked.

Burt Gummer gave him the look. "This town isn't normal. It has a classified secret that no one knows abo-"

"There's a Graboid named El Blanco that lives there and it's also a tourist place." D explains. "Not much of a secret when you have some tourists coming by."

Burt gave her the look but watched with the others.

 **"Can we buy some snacks?" Damien asked. "I'm getting hungry."**

 **"Sure, just don't steel, got it?" Vida said, not taking her eyes off the road, "I promise Jay to keep you out of trouble."**

 **"HA!" Rocco, now awake and his sleeping mask off, "Don't keep promises that you can't keep."**

 **Annoyed, Vida hits the breaks all of a sudden. Luckily, the kids were wearing their seatbelts while Val and her little friends were okay but unfortunately Rocco's face was slammed on the cage. "OW!"**

 **"Oops, my bad," Vida said innocently before continued driving.**

Everyone, minus Val and the serious ones, were laughing at the scene where Vida did that trick. Rocco grumbles in annoyance, hating how she did that to him.

"Good one, Vida!" Shehulk praised.

"Thanks." Vida said casually.

 **About few hours, they reach Perfection. Vida turns to the kids, "Okay, buy some snacks and go to the bathroom, I'll fill up the gas."**

 **"Kay!" They, minus Val, said.**

 **Gem went to her cousin and gently shakes her, "Val, wake up, we're taking a pit stop." Val slowly wakes up and yawns before she nodded sleepily. Celestia, Pluto, and Cuddles stayed inside the vehicle to sleep while the others buy snacks and Vida fills up the gas. Summer perched herself on the market's sign and cleans her feathers. The kids rushed in the store while Gem holds a sleepy Val's hand as she guides her sleepy cousin inside. As they got in, they saw two women, an Asian and a blond woman.**

"Hey, we're on, Nancy." Jodie Chang said.

"Yeah, that's a surprise." Nancy said in agreement.

 **The Asian greeted, "Hi, welcome to Chang's market. I'm Jodie and this Nancy Sterngood." Nancy waved at them, "What can I do for you?"**

 **"Snacks!" Damien said before he puts Rocco's cage down and going to the shelves and get some snacks. The dogs came in and sniff around.**

"Do you always care about food?" Gem asked in annoyance.

"It's a long trip, I'm not gonna die in starvation." Damien said to Gem.

 **Quinn looks at Jodie and said, "Sorry about him, we're just here for pit stop."**

 **"Which reminds me, where's your bathroom?" Gem asked, holding sleepy Val's hand. Jodie pointed the direction and Gem carries her sleepy cousin to the bathroom.**

 **Aggie and Quinn were buying some things that they need. Gray then saw some pottery that looks like worm or grub with a black armored beak. It opens like a grotesque flower. It consists of a wide upper jaw, a thinner lower jaw, and a pair of hooked mandibles.**

 **Gray points at it, "What is that?" he asked Nancy.**

 **"Oh, that's our Graboid products." Nancy explains.**

 **"A what?" Damien asked, with his arms full of snacks.**

 **"Graboids," Nancy repeated. "They're underground predators that eat peoples or animals from bellow. They're prehistoric creatures that came from bellow."**

"Never heard of them." Spiderman said.

"Agreed." Power Man agreed.

"A never heard of them before," Aggie said.

 **Gem and Val came out from the bathroom and the dogs went to them and Val picks up Chloe. Then Vida gets in with sunglasses on, "Okay, the gas is filled up. How much do I owe?" She asked Jodie. Jodie nodded as Vida took out her wallet and Jodie shows her how much the gas cost.**

 **Gray went over to Nancy, "Can you tell me more about the Graboids?" he asked excitingly.**

 **Nancy smiles and said, "Well, they were-" Nancy was cut off when her wrist watch along with Jodie's started beeping. They became worried and froze.**

"What's happening?" Sofia asked.

"Don't know." Jay answered to his girlfriend.

 **"What's with-" Damien was cut off when Jodie shushes him.**

 **"Nobody move!" Nancy whispers. Everyone froze as they felt the shop shake. They heard a strange sound like a roar. Few seconds later, the shaking stops. The kids, dogs, and Vida look at Jodie and Nancy.**

 **"What the hell was that?" Vida asked.**

"An earthquake?" Wu suggested.

"Can't be." Mike said.

 **"That was El Blanco." Nancy said, "And he's an albino Graboid."**

 **"No wonder he's called El Blanco." Damien said, "It means "The White One"." His friends, the dogs and Vida looked at him. "What? Jay teaches me how to speak Spanish. How else was I supposed to pass my Spanish lessons?"**

"Huh, should thought that." Miko mutters to herself, thinking that she need someone who know Spanish to teach her.

 **"Anyways…" Gray looks at Nancy, "Does he come here often? You know, El Blanco?"**

 **"Not often, about one or twice a day he comes." Jodie said casually.**

 **They stared at them, "And you girls are okay with that?" Vida asked.**

 **Jodie and Nancy nodded casually, "Pretty much." Jodie said. Damien puts the snacks on the counter as Jodie can tell him how much.**

 **Then a beautiful Spanish woman came in, "Jodie, I need wires for my fence." She said before she saw the kids, "Oh hello there."**

Most of the adult males were attracted to her, except for the Yautjas, they prefer the females who are worthy for them.

 **Damien and Rocco stared at the pretty Spanish woman in shock while the others looked at her casually.**

 **"Hi," Val waves at her with Chloe in her arms.**

 **"Hang on, Rosalita." Jodie said before she went to the back.**

 **Rosalita went towards Val with her Chihuahua, "What's your name, sweetheart?"**

 **"I'm Valentina and this is Chloe, say hi Chloe." Val uses Chloe's paw to wave at Rosalita while the Chihuahua barks at her happily.**

 **Rosalita cooed at them. "Are you going to see the tour?"**

 **"Wait, what tour?" Gem asked.**

 **"The Graboid Tour, our friend Tyler is hosting it." Rosalita said.**

 **Nancy hums, "Yup, many people wanted to see El Blanco up close."**

 **"Did anyone get eaten?" Damien joked before he laughs at his own joke. Gem gave him threatening look and he shuts up, "I'll shut up now."**

"You just had to make that joke, didn't you?" Owen said to Damien, who simply turns away.

 **"Don't worry, no one got eaten." Nancy said.**

 **"Yet." Vida mutters out.**

 **Jodie came back with new wires. "Here you go, Rosalita." Jodie said. Rosalita went to her and got her new wires.**

 **"Thanks, Jodie." Rosalita said before leaving, "Nice meeting you." The kids waved at her as she went out.**

 **Val saw two legged graboid figurines, "What's that?" she points.**

 **"That, sweetheart, is a Shrieker." Nancy said, "Shriekers are born from Graboids and then after that they turn into Assblasters."**

 **"Wow, Nancy." Gem covers Val's ears, "Language."**

"Yeah, you don't say that word in front of a kid." Spiderman said.

 **"Sorry, that's what they are called." Nancy said, "So what brings you all here anyways?"**

 **"A trip in the amber mine." Vida said. "The mine is father away from here and is probably out of Graboid reach."**

"Another amber mine? How rich are you Masrani?" Owen asked Simon.

"Hard to say, I have lots of mines." Simon said.

 **"Oh, so that's why." Jodie said. "Wait, how did you get authority for that?"**

 **"Jurassic World's business." Vida said before paying Jodie for the snacks that Damien bought.**

 **Before Jodie could speak, a male teen came inside. "Hey, guys. I just got cool idea fo-" he was cut off when he saw the kids. "OMG you guys are from the D-Squad!"**

 **"You know them, Larry?" Nancy asked.**

 **"Yeah!" He points at Damien, "You're Damien, adopted brother of Jason Archer the Electric Guitar Player." He points at Quinn and Aggie. "Quinn the drummer and Aggie the tambourine player. Those two are foster sisters and yet they are mistaken as sisters." He looks at Gem and Val, "Gem the Dinosaur Trainer and Val the Dinosaur Princess."**

 **"How do you know them?" Gray asked.**

"I say, crazy a crazy fan." Owen said.

 **"I saw them on TV, Youtube, and the Internet." Larry said. He looks at Vida and his eyes widen at the beautiful girl, "Hi, I'm Larry. Larry Novel, what's your name?"**

 **Vida narrowed her eyes under her shades but spoke. "Vida Dinanve," Before Larry could speak. "Talk to me again and that will be your last." She said threateningly. Larry backs away a bit before Vida walks away and outside the door.**

"You're threatening skill still works, Vida." Sofia said with a smile.

"Always does." Vida said.

 **"Ouch," Damien mutters before holding up a Graboid, figurine, "So how much for the Graboid, Shrieker and the Flaming butt?"**

 **"They're twenty dollars each and the last on is called Assblaster." Nancy said.**

 **"Yeah, but I don't want to say it." Damien said before buying the stuff and walks away, "Gray, get Rococo."**

 **Gray nodded and picks up Rocco's cage and went outside. Gem carries the snacks with the help of Quinn and Aggie before they went out. Val soon joins them with the dogs while saying bye to Jodie and Nancy. As they went outside, they saw a man with mustache and pair of sunglasses. He has an army truck and he wears some type of hunting clothes.**

 **"Who the heck is he?" Damien whispers to Gray. Gray shrugs before they got in the bus. The girls got in as well as the dogs.**

 **Vida went to the man and said, "Can I help you?"**

 **"Mam, you shouldn't be careful driving on the streets." He said.**

"Oh, you shouldn't say that to a Venandi, trust me, they know how to defend themselves." D said.

"Why is that?"

"Because Venandis are born hunters." Felsblock/Gabriel explains. "And trust me, they can handle the danger."

 **Vida stared at him and said, "I'm careful on the streets, sir."**

 **"Burt," the man spoke, "Burt Gummer, survivalist and game hunter." He said proudly.**

"Not much of a survivalist if you ask me." Tony said.

"No one asked." Shehulk mutters out in annoyance.

 **"And it can be dangerous at night. You have kids to watch over." Burt said.**

 **"Right…listen, Mr. Gummer, as much as I appreciate your concern towards people. I can assure you I can handle myself." Vida said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to take these kids to their destination."**

 **Vida was going to bus but stops when she saw another man wearing a blue baseball hat. He was talking with Gray and Damien from the window. He was explaining to them about El Blanco.**

 **"And when he feels vibration, he comes out from the ground and gobbles the person or animal making the vibration."**

 **Damien and Gray awed in amazement. Vida went to them, "Boys, get ready. We're about to leave."**

 **Damien and Gray went inside before Gray said, "Thanks for the explanation, Tyler."**

"See, Berth, more people would come if they want to know more about the Graboids." Tyler Reed said to Burt who just grunts.

 **Tyler said, "No problemo." He looks at Vida, "So, you must be their sister?"**

 **"I am not their sister, aunt nor mother. I am their bodyguard." Vida said.**

Owen whistles. "Damn, she's one serious girl."

"All Venandis are like this, they are born serious and focus when it comes to their jobs in hunting." D explains.

 **Tyler looks at her. Her body is an hourglass shape and she looks like a model then a bodyguard, "Look, I don't want to say this, but you look like a mo-"**

 **He was cut off when Vida stomps on his foot, then she elbows him on the gut before she judo flips him. He lands roughly on his back as the kids, watching everything from the windows, winced in sympathy but were amazed to see what Vida can do.**

There was a brief silence from the audience. Tyler's mouth dropped when he saw himself being beaten by a girl, a teenage girl! Then he heard giggles and snickers coming from the others before it followed by a bursting of laughter, Val and the serious ones didn't laugh as they watch the show. The Yautja males were impress by Vida's skills and wonders if she will decide to choose who she pick.

 **Vida kneels-down at Tyler and said. "I told you, I can take care of myself." She gets up and walks to the bus. She started the engines and drives away, leaving a shock Burt and hurt Tyler.**

 **As Vida drives, the kids were playing. Aggie reads her spell book, Quinn is researching about weapons in her laptop, Damien and Gray are playing multiplayer, Gem looks out the window and Val takes a nap at the back of the bus with Celestia, Pluto, Monica and Chloe. Summer decided to stay inside with them to rest up as she enjoyed the ride.**

 **Vida glanced at the kids before taking out her phone and calls someone. She puts the phone in her ear as she heard ringing. Few seconds later, she heard someone answering it.**

 **"Vida to base." Vida whispers. "What do you know about Perfection's history."**

"Wait! The Venandis have their own base?!" Miko exclaims.

"Yup and they kept it hidden for so many years." D said. "Now, I hope you're all excited on the next part because here it comes."

They all turn back to the screen and waited for the next show.

* * *

 **Okay, on the next chapter is part two and I hope I could finish it on time. And Gabriel, I don't think the Monstrums can find them easily, and I already made plans and the Indoraptor idea…I'm not so curtain because Antony is the leader he's supposed to have the T. Rex. I don't know, maybe I'll think about it after I organize them.**

 **Mora stories are coming, stay tuned.**


	15. Graboid 2

**Okay, for anymore questions, I fixed the girl's eye color, and Mariah, I used the Dinobots of the Fall of Cybertron game, look it up.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Graboids 2**

 **The scene shows the middle of the night, the kids were sleeping, wrapped in blankets to keep warm. Vida was checking her bullets in her pistol, preparing for any attack from creatures or bad humans. They'll reach the mines in two days since it's a long drive. Vida sighs and looks at the sleeping kids and wondered about their futures of them being involved with her being a huntress. Then her phone vibrates.**

 **"Hello?"**

 **" _Vida,_ " a male computerize voice said, " _I research about Perfection._ "**

 **"Spill 6.9," Vida asked.**

"6.9? Who's that?" Damien asked D.

"6.9 is the AI of the Venandis. He is used to give info of hidden files and give intel for the Venandis' needs."

"What's the A stands for?" Tuff asked.

"Artificial." D answered.

"Okay, then what's the I stand for?" Tuff asked again.

"…Intelligent."

Tuff just made a blank face, clearly confused about the explanation, until he asked again. "Okay, what's the A stands for again?"

D face-palm along with the others as they turned back to the screen.

 **" _A Bio-Chemist named Cletus Poffenberger and some other scientists were making weapons during the war in Vietnam. It was hidden somewhere in the mountains. Their company is called Proudfoot. They have this chemical compound that allowed the genetic blending between different species to be possible which the scientists named Mixmaster_." 6.9 explains, " _The compound was truly amazing as there was nothing in the animal kingdom or even the plant kingdom for that matter that Mixmaster couldn't mix up to produce amazing and fantastic hybrid species. The only thing Mixmaster couldn't affect was humans as even the Lab had some sense of ethics._ "**

 **"Is that all?" Vida asked.**

 **" _There's actually more._ " 6.9 said. " _Rumor has it that one of the scientists kidnapped a child and tried to experiment here with Mixmaster and an unknown animal DNA._ "**

"They kidnapped a child?" Bilbo asked in shock.

"Yes, they kidnapped a child in order to turn that child into a super soldier." D said.

 **"Oh my God…" Vida mutters, "Where's the location of the lab?"**

 **" _Searching…_ " 6.9 said. " _Location: Unknown._ "**

 **"What?"**

 **" _Even though Mixmaster was a great success however these endeavors never bore fruit as the government closed-down Proudfoot's operation when it was discovered they were selling their inventions to the enemy and the lab and everything in it was either seized or destroyed. Mixmaster, or rather a barrel of it, was left behind most likely forgotten and managed to survive the lab being buried for many years._ "**

 **"I see…" Vida mutters, "Thanks for the info 6.9."**

 **" _My pleasure Vida,_ " 6.9 said before ending the call. Vida sighs as he looks at the time. It was ten pm and the kids are still sleeping. Then she felt a presence outside. She turns to the door and saw Impossible Man waving at her.**

 **"Hi~" Impossible Man or IM sang.**

The Marvel Heroes groaned in annoyance when they saw IM again. IM was happy that he's back on the show., he can't wait to see what fun games that the kids have planned.

 **Vida smiles softly before opening the door. IM enters happily, "Welcome back, IM. How was your day with the Hulks?"**

 **"Oh, it was fabulist!" IM said cheerfully, "I had a splendid time with them, but I missed hanging out with the kids."**

"That little annoying pranking alien was with us?! Why I oughta!" Red Hulk was cut off when everyone shushes him.

 **Damien woke and saw IM, "IMPY!" He grins causing the others to wake up. They were surprise to IM back. Gray was amazed to see a real-life alien. He asked him thousands of questions about him. Vida notices Val looking at a distance.**

 **"Val, is there something wrong?"**

 **Val looks at her and nodded, "I feel something on that mountain." She points at the mountain on a distance, "I could feel someone alone."**

 **Vida looks at her and the mountain. 6.9 told her about a secret lab there. Nodding, Vida went to the driver's seat.**

 **"Kids, buckle up. We're taking a detour." The kids shrugged but nodded and sit down while buckling up. IM sits next to Rocco as Vida started the bus. "Val, tell me where you feel the presence."**

"How can Val sense that?" Miko asked.

"Val's power is still a mystery for everyone to know." Carl answered for D, he clearly knows something that others, minus D and her friends, do not know.

 **Val nodded and points at her right. Vida follows her direction and drove over to an abandon gate. Val points straight ahead and Vida follows Val's direction. It took a while, but they reach to a mountain. Vida parks the vehicle and turns to the kids.**

 **"Stay close," Vida readied her pistol, "Who knows what creature is lurking inside."**

 **The kids nodded and got up. Val took out a red wagon under the seat and placed Flora the mutant plant on it as well as Monica. Vida opens the door and they all went out. They look at the rocky wall of the mountain.**

 **"Why are we here?" Quinn asked.**

 **"There a secret lab here." Vida said, "It's hidden in the mountain." She touched the wall and uses her sixth sense to find it. "Hmmm, it appears to be a hidden door here."**

"They found the lab before me?! Goddammit!" Burt yelled out angrily.

The little ones blinked at him curiously, wondering what the word even mean. Aiden, the hatchling of Smaug and Serena, was curious about that word as he turns towards his father and asked him what that word means.

"Father, what did that human's word mean?" Aiden asked Smaug.

Smaug glance at his son, his golden eyes twitched when his son asked him that question. Smaug doesn't want to answer that to his son, otherwise, his mate will scold him for that.

"I will tell you when you are older." Smaug said as he glares at Burt for saying that word in front of his children.

 **"If there's a hidden door…maybe there's a secret button that can opens it." Gray suggested.**

 **"Or maybe there's a password." Gem suggested.**

 **Damien waves them off, "No problem." He then spread his arms, "Open Sesame!" he yells but it didn't open, "Abracadabra!" Damien wiggled his fingers, but nothing happens. Damien yelled out, "Shamalamadingdong!"**

Few of the audience laugh at Damien's antics, mostly the twins, they find it hilarious, while others think it's not.

"I can't believe him." Gem mutters in annoyance.

 **The others minus Val and IM stared at him blankly/strangely. Quinn sighs in annoyance and Gem rolled her eyes as Damien continues, "Make a mecha hi mekka hiney hiney ho!" Damien then did jazz-hands, "Comecomecome Ilya!" The door still didn't open as he did another on while doing a goofy dance, "I want a little wop wop bamboo!" Again, the door still didn't open. He turns to his friends and shrugs, "I got nothing."**

 **"Of course, you don't." Gem mutters out. "And where did you learn those ridicules passwords?"**

 **Damien glanced around before saying, "The Internet." Gem face palm in annoyance.**

"Huh, so that's how he gets it." Owen mutters out.

 **Val was tapping at the walls with her little fist. The others were trying to find a way to get inside. When Val touched it, her sapphire blue eyes flashed into gold for a few seconds before returning-back to normal. A small spark came out and the ground started to shake. Everyone braised themselves as the wall started to open like an elevator's door. As it opens, everyone was surprise to see that.**

"Okay, whenever they go somewhere, good things happened when Val's around." Ben said.

"Maybe Val's a 'Lucky Charm', get it? Because good things happen." Tuff laughs at his joke, thinking it finds it funny, but no, it gave the others an idea about it.

 **"Didn't see that coming," Vida said. "Stay close to me." She readied her pistol as she turns on a flashlight. They went inside the dark spooky lab. Val pulls the wagon with Flora on it and Pluto. Celestia follows besides Val with Cuddles. Rocco was riding on Damien's shoulder as they walk close with Vida.**

 **"Man, it's so dark in here." Damien said. "Hey, Aggie, do a spell that can make the room brighter."**

 **"Can't," Aggie said, "A'm still learning the basic."**

 **Then Val suddenly trips, and her hands sparked on the ground causing the lab's lights to turn on. Everyone was surprise to see the lights open. "Wow that was weird." Damien mutters. Val stood up dusting her hands clean.**

 **"Let's find some clues in this old lab." Vida said.**

"Still can't believe they found the lab before me." Burt mutters in annoyance.

Larry said. "Well, they do know much about secrets and they've been in crazy adventure, and they did…"

"Quiet, Larry." Burt ordered.

 **The kids nodded and search the old lab. They found scattered papers on the floor and some broken lab equipment. Damien picks up a paper and saw picture of a deer mixed with a snake, "This is like a science horror movie where bunch of kids found a secret lab and got eaten by a zombie scientist and his experiments."**

 **Val hides behind Gem with Arsenica on her shoulder as she shakes in fear. Gem gives Damien an annoyed look, "Really, Damien, really?"**

 **Damien shrugs, "What? It's not my fault me and Rocco watched a scary movie marathon all night that Jay doesn't know about."**

 **"Jay doesn't know that you and Rocco watched horror movies all night?" Quinn asked as she looks at some papers.**

 **Damien grins and nodded, "Yup!"**

 _ **Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!**_

 **Damien's phone rings. He looks at it and saw a text message. Damien reads the text and his face turned blank. "What is it?" Gray asked. Damien shows him the text and Gray reads it out loud. "Damien, I know you were watching horror movies all night with Rocco and you are grounded for one week, yours truly: Jay."**

"Busted!" Miko exclaims happily as Damien gave her annoyed look.

 **Val tilts her head, "Jay knows?"**

 **"How does he do that?!" Damien yells with his fists in the air.**

 **"Because he's smart." Quinn said.**

"Si." Jay said to the screen casually.

 **As the others look around the old lab, Damien was complaining about being grounded. Val, on the other hand, was walking around while pulling her wagon with Flora on board. Celestia, Monica, Pluto and Cuddles followed her by her side. Summer flies above them as the little girl saw a metal door that is slightly open. Curios, Val went to the door, she let's go of the handle of the wagon before pushing the door. It was really hard to push so Celestia, Pluto, Monica, and Cuddles ganged up and help Val push the door open. With their combined strength, they were able to push the door open. The room was a bit dark since there was some light. Val saw some chalkboards with papers attached to them and drawings.**

Everyone whispers to one another, thinking about what the lab is all about.

 **Val then saw a tube-like bed. It has many cables attached to it and saw something glowing inside. Curious, Val went to it. She couldn't see it since it was too high, and she was short, but she did grab a nearby stool and uses it to let her see what or who was inside. Val gasps when she saw a teenage Asian girl. She has pale skin and long black hair. She wears a short sleeveless white dress. Val notices her arms and legs were coal black and she appears to have a black bone like tail with a blade. Val could tell she was still breathing since Val could see a small fog on the glass whenever she breathes.**

"They were experimenting human being." Nick exclaims in shock.

"Yeah, and she's hot!" Snotlout grins at the sleeping experiment, earning a punch from Astrid.

The Yautjas were shock to see the ooman in there. That ooman is part Kiande Amedha! Those oomans that did it to her must be bad bloods considering they ruined that ooman female's life and honor. But what will happen to her now?

 **Val turns to Summer the Phoenix, "Call the others." Summer nodded before flying back to the others. Val looks at the sleeping teenager. Even though with the arms, legs and tail was scary. The girl looks very beautiful. Summer came back with the others as they went towards Val and saw the sleeping girl.**

 **"Those psycho son of-" Vida contains her anger before letting out a sigh, "I can't believe they did this to her."**

 **"I know…" Damien looks at the sleeping teen, "She's hot." Everyone minus IM and Rocco looks up and turn to him. Damien looks at them, "What? She is."**

 **"You're flirting on a girl that we just found?" Gem asked in annoyance.**

 **"Hey, it's not my fault she's a 'Sleeping Beauty', eh, eh?" Damien said with a grin.**

"You just had to make a pun about her?" Gem glares at Damien who ignores her.

 **The girls, minus Val, rolled their eyes before looking at the sleeping girl.**

 **"I wonder how long she's been in there." Quinn mutters out.**

 **"Probably years," Aggie suggested. "She's been alone here all by herself."**

 **Val saw the label on her dress, "1R3L1A…is that her name?"**

 **Vida looks at the label and said, "More like a code name, Val. But it does say Irelia."**

 **Val then touched the glass as she could feel the girl's heartbeat from the outside, "She wants to be free."**

 **"How are we going to free Irelia?" Rocco asked on Damien's shoulder.**

 **Vida saw a computer attached to Irelia's tube bed and went over to it. "Hmm…this computer looks old. I wonder if it's still works." Vida press the tuned-on button and it opens but it needs nine letters passcode. "This is going to be tricky."**

"I hate those things." Agent Venom said. "It's always hard to get in places when there are passcodes."

"Tell me about." Owen mutters in agreement.

 **"Yeah, I mean, if you were a crazy scientist, what would you write?" Damien asked.**

 **Vida taps her chin and mutters out, "Scientist always wanted to make a point…" She then got the idea and smirks, "One thing that scientist like." She types in the letters E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N, "Evolution," Vida whispers out. Then the computer accepted it and opens to reveal a file of Irelia and the animal DNA that is alien.**

 **"No way…" Vida mutters out, "Her DNA accepted Mixmaster and it was fused with-"**

 **"Xenomorph DNA." Damien said in shock.**

"You know that type of alien?" Quinn asked Damien.

"I may be an alien thief, but this kid knows all alien species from a to z." Damien points out.

 **They all look at him. "You know what alien DNA it is?" Vida asked.**

 **"Yeah, I do, and Xenomorphs are the fifth deadliest alien species. They're aggressive, super strong and they are like bees, angry bees!" Damien said fearfully.**

 **"How did they get their hands on Xenomorph DNA?" Vida mutters, "And why her?"**

 **"Can we just wake her up? I'm getting tired of this." Rocco whined. Vida gave him a death glare causing him to shrink on Damien's shoulder, "Shutting up,"**

"Good one, Vida." Owen grins. "Maybe you should be their permanent bodyguard."

"Wish I could, but as a huntress, I have to be out there saving people from rouges that are trying to kill them." Vida explains.

"That's the life of a hunter." Endarei said.

 **Val looks at the sleeping Irelia as she placed her hand on top of the glass. Irelia was breathing steadily as Val could hear the hybrid's heartbeat. "Can we set her free?" Val asked.**

 **Vida looks at Val before looking at Irelia. She doesn't know whether to wake her or not since Vida doesn't trust people easily well except for best friend's friends. Vida looks at Irelia and sighs, "Okay, let's wake her up." Vida types something in the computer and saw some words and was able to open the pod. The pod slowly opens, letting out white smoke, and Irelia gasps before letting out a sigh. She slowly opens her eyes to reveal acid green eyes. She slowly sits up and slowly looks around. She saw the others and blinks at them.**

 **"Hello," Vida spoke gently. Irelia blinks at her, "My name is Vida and you are Irelia."**

 **"I…Ire…" Irelia tried to say her name but it ends up like a hiss.**

 **"Okay…that didn't turn out so well." Damien said.**

 **"Maybe she forgot how to speak." Gray said.**

"It's true." D said. "She's been asleep for so long that she forgot how to speak."

"I feel sorry for her." Damien said.

"If she can't speak, how can we understand her?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see."

 **Vida offers her hand, "Either way, we should help her." She said before looking at Irelia, "Come with us, you'll be safe."**

 **Irelia hesitated but when she saw the innocent looks of the kids. She accepted Vida's hand. Vida helps Irelia stand up since she has trouble walking. "IM, can you give her a wheelchair?"**

 **IM saluted, "Aye, aye!" With a snap of his finger, a wheelchair appeared. Vida helps Irelia sit on it while avoiding her tail. Vida pushes the wheelchair as Irelia enjoyed the ride. As they made it outside, Vida left a tracking device at the door when it closes so that her people will find the lab and gather all the information that Proudfoot did. It was still night time, so they can still sleep in the bus. Vida helps Irelia get up and slowly help her get in the bus. IM made the wheelchair disappeared.**

 **Gray notices Damien wearing a wrist seismo like Jodie and Nancy have, "Damien, where did you get that?"**

 **Damien lifts his right arm and said, "From Jodie's store."**

 **"You stole it while I wasn't looking?" Vida asked annoyed.**

"Why do you like to steal so much?" Val asked Damien.

"Raised by thieves and thugs can happen to me." Damien said.

 **Damien scoffed, "No, there was no price tag so it's free." He said. "And besides, we might need it."**

 **"For what?" Gem asked. Then there was a beep from the wrist seismo. The kids looked at each other before looking at Vida. Vida nodded, and the kids get on separate rocks while Vida, Irelia and the dogs made it to the bus. IM was with Gray and Damien while Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto went to the rock with Val who picks up Flora and Gem helps her up. Quinn and Aggie got on a different rock farther away from the others. They felt the ground shake and heard a roar from bellow.**

"Oh shit! El Blanco got them trap." Tyler said in shock.

 **Irelia was confused on what's happening until Vida whispers, "It's a Graboid name El Blanco and if I were you, I stay quiet."**

 **Irelia understand and slowly nodded. As El Blanco shook the ground, the kids hanged on. After a few seconds, the ground stops shaking. Everyone thought it was over but when Damien was about to get off until Flora fires a single bullet seed on the ground and suddenly three tentacles with mouths appeared and Damien withdraws himself from the ground.**

 **"He's still here!" Damien yells as he and Gray backs away from the ground. Aggie hugs Quinn as the blonde girl summons an orange sword with her bracelet. Val hugs Flora's pot as the mutant plant hissed. Pluto and Cuddles hide behind Clelestia as the baby dragon hissed at the tentacles. Monica and Arsenica were perched on Gem's shoulder. They watched as the tentacles searched for something before returning-back to ground.**

 **"How are we going back in the bus?" Gray asked.**

 **"I know!" Damien got an idea, "Aggie, use your transport spell and take us back to the bus."**

 **"A can't!" Aggie said, "A hae to dae it one at a time and it'll cause vibration when we land on the bus."**

 **Damien groans and slumps on the rock. Val sets Flora on the flat part of the rock. "Impy, can you try and take us to the bus?" Gray asked IM.**

 **"I wish I could but our little friend there is too close to the bus." IM said. Damien groans again as buries his head with his hands.**

"They're trap, aren't they?" Owen asked D who nodded.

 **Val blinks at them before she sits on the rock and looks at the sand. She could feel El Blanco from the sand, waiting for them to move. Celestia nudges Val's arm and lets out a cute chirp, saying she was hungry. Val grabs her satchel and took out a bag of beef jerky. She feeds Celestia beef jerky and the little dragon eats happily. Then a piece of jerky fell on the sand and a tentacle got it and brought it down. Val and Celestia saw this and the little girl drops another piece. Val and Celestia watched as the tentacle mouth grabs another jerky and brings it down.**

"What's happening?" Miko asked.

"Val's bonding with the Graboid." D said.

 **Giggling, Val drops another jerky and it grabbed it again. Val watched as the tentacle mouth came out again, expecting for more. Val slowly puts the jerky on his tentacle mouth and let go when the tentacle mouth grabbed it before going back down. Val then saw the tentacle mouth popping back up, but it was close. Val was curious on what's going on, but she could feel something about El Blanco. Val slowly hover her hand above the tentacle mouth and slowly pets it. She felt the tentacle stiff for a second but soon calms down as Val continues to stroke it. Val could feel the tentacle's sticky saliva. She withdraws her hand as the tentacle retreats-back to the ground. Val backs away a bit and watched as El Blanco brought his head up and lies himself down.**

 **His action causes Rocco to scream like a little girl and jumps at IM's arms. The kids backed away while Val stayed put and looks at El Blanco. Then she was in a dark void of space with no stars or planets just El Blanco who was covered by a red aura while Val's aura is blue mixed with gold. Val could her El Blanco's heartbeats as she looks at him and whispers in her mind, " _We don't want any trouble we want to. Please let us go._ "**

 **El Blanco, surprisingly, understands. His aura turns into a light blue meaning he is calm. Val was back in reality as she looks at El Blanco's calm form. Val turns to her friends, "It's safe." Val said.**

Everyone awed at Val's talent, except for the serious ones, they were amazed that Val can bond with a Graboid so easily since they can't see or be tamed.

"How did she-" Burt was cut off when everyone hushed him.

 **Her friends didn't believe it's safe since there was a giant worm in front of them. Val decided to show them. She steps on the ground before Gem could even get her. El Blanco didn't move a muscle as Val picks up Flora and gestured her little friends to get off the rock, "Come on." Celestia, Cuddles and Pluto jumped off the rock and went to Val's side. El Blanco still didn't move.**

 **The kids slowly went off the rocks and slowly went to the bus. Vida opens the door as the kids went inside quickly. Val puts Flora on her wagon and pulls it to bus before she waves at El Blanco. Surprisingly, El Blanco uses on of his tentacles to save back before going back to the ground. Gem helps her cousin to bring the wagon inside while Val holds Flora. Vida closes the door before starting the engine and drives away. Val sits down with Summer and Chloe. Quinn was behind them with Aggie as the blonde girl said.**

 **"How did you do that Val?"**

 **"Aye, it's like ye were talking him telepathically." Aggie added.**

 **Val shrugs, "I don't know, I felt like I was in a dark place with me and El Blanco only. I was covered in a blue and gold light while El Blanco's was red before turning light blue."**

 **Vida heard this and glanced at the mirror to look at Val, "Did you hear his heartbeat?"**

 **Val nodded, "Uh-huh, it's like I could understand him, and he understand me," Val looks at the huntress. "Vida, do you know what that was?"**

 **Vida looks at the road as she drives, "Yes, it's a rare ability called Aura Bonding."**

 **"Aura Bonding?" Gray asked, "What's that?"**

"Yeah, it sounds interesting." Hiccup said, wanting to know how it works.

 **"It's an ability that can calm anyone who has uncontrollable rage. The one with Aura Bonding can see the aura and hear the heartbeats of the other. He or she can calm the angry aura with words, reasoning or song. Only few people who has it and Val, is one of them."**

 **"Gem can talk and understand animals, how come she doesn't have it?" Gray asked.**

 **"Gem gets her powers by the necklace and the necklace cannot do the aura bonding. Aura Bonding is born during a full silver moon, which only appears every two years."**

"Wait, Aura Bonding is born?" Zach asked.

"Yes, it is very rare, only few people were able to use that ability." D said.

 **"Wow that sounds awesome!" Damien grins.**

 **Vida said. "It can be, but Aura Bonding takes time to master and it can be very dangerous if not properly use."**

 **Val looks at Vida, "Do you know someone with this ability?"**

 **"Sorry, Val, but it is classified information." Vida said, "Just rest, it's a long way to the mine." Everyone nodded and went to sleep. Irelia didn't sleep. She just looks at the window in awe.**

"What's with you and 'classified' information?" Miko asked Vida, she was curious about the huntress's ability and skills and information.

"Again, classified, we don't share secrets on people we don't trust." Vida said, referring to her whole clan.

"Awe come on! Spill some juicy secrets about your hunter stuff." Miko said with a bright smile.

"No." Vida said, and that was her final answer.

"Miko, please don't anger the huntress that can shoot someone in the head in ten seconds." D said.

Miko quickly shuts up as she turns back to the screen and Vida nods at D's direction, who nodded back, as they waited for the next show.


	16. Graboid 3

**Okay, Mariah, I will use your idea, and Cliffjumper will be the only one that Val will revive. Tailgate is already dead since there was an episode that shows Megatron throwing a large Dark Energon crystal at a spacebridge and turned every dead Cybertronian into Terrorcons and that means, Tailgate turned to a terrorcon and died by the explosion.**

 **And Short-Faced Bear, thank you for showing me the typo error on the chapter 2.**

 **Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Graboid 3**

 **The scene shows inside the bus, where Val was teaching Irelia how to talk. Irelia learned the basic and she was getting good at it.**

"Good job teaching her English, Val." Owen said. "She might need it."

"You do realize that there's like thousands of languages spoken on Earth, right?" Endarei informs Owen.

Owen rubs the back of his neck. "Hehe…didn't thought of that."

"Sure, you didn't." Barry said, rolling his eyes.

 **The scene shows the exited kids since they were almost at the mines. So, they do things to pass the time. Rocco was listening to Elvis Presley's songs. Aggie was reading about some potion making in her book. Quinn was reading a book of proper sword fighting. IM, Damien and Gray were playing multiplayer and the animals and Flora inside were napping. Vida drives the bus while the kids relax. Vida glanced at the mirror to see Val and Irelia playing pattacake. Vida wonders how long did Irelia slept. She's a teenage girl with a child's curiosity. Irelia doesn't even remember where she came from and when she was born. Sighing, Vida continues driving but soon she felt something.**

 **"Did you feel that?" Val asked Vida.**

"Feel what?" Tuff asked.

"It's the six sense, Vida's clan has it and Val. It can help them sense any danger that might come to them." D explains to the audience carefully.

 **Vida glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah, it's coming from the hills." She said. "Kids, we're taking a little detour." She said as she drove the bus to the hill. Vida parks the car and grabbed her pistols and her sword.**

 **"Do always carry weapons?" Gray asked.**

 **Vida shrugs, "Kinda, we, Venandi, are always have to carry weapons just in case." She said before going out.**

"Man, who knew being a Venandi was so strict." Miko said.

"That's because they have to stay focus in their missions in hunting down rouges." Bladewolf101 explains.

"And if they lose focus, they'll end up losing the battle." SpikedTankedmaster300 added.

 **The kids followed the huntress with Irelia behind. She seems to master her walking skills while the kids were sleeping. Irelia picks up Flora and follows the others to their destination. They came to a rocky clearing. Vida readied her pistols for any danger. She was born as a huntress and she must be ready for anything. She then felt something, four presences. Vida points her pistols at a rocky hill. The kids hide behind Irelia as they peeked out. Then four creatures came out. They are about 4 feet long and 3 feet tall with jaws pieces about one and a half feet long. They are slightly resembled dinosaurs or heavy ground-dwelling birds, having stout, three-toed legs and a compact body. They also have a short, stump-like tail. The tail, as well as some small bulges in the neck, has some orange coloring on it.**

 **"What…are…they?" Irelia spoke slowly. She was trying to get her English right.**

 **Damien looks at them and said, "My guess, they're Shriekers."**

 **"The next stage of the Graboids," Gray whispers out in shock.**

 **The Shriekers then activated something top of their heads. They are sensors and it seems they found the others heat signatures. Vida glares at them. They now they're here. They let out loud shrieks before charging at them. Vida was about to fire but stop when Val walked pass her and was in front of her friends.**

 **"Val, get behind me!" Vida ordered but Val didn't move as she watched as the charging Shriekers. Vida was about to fire but soon stopped when the Shriekers skids to a halt. Val stared at them and they didn't even move. They activate their sensors to sense them, but they just did that. Val and the Shriekers were suddenly are in a dark void. Val's aura was calm as ever while the Shriekers were red. Val felt them and spoke telepathically.**

 **" _It's okay. We are not a threat. We are friends._ "**

 **The Shriekers calms down and soon their auras became calm. Val and the Shriekers were back to reality as Val looks at her friends, "We're good."**

 **The others looked at each other before they saw Val patting one of the Shriekers. Vida puts away her weapons and spoke, "Okay, it's seems Val's Aura Bonding is strong then I thought."**

"Is Aura Bonding that useful?" Gray asked D.

"It is, when it comes to vicious and deadly animals, but there are some creatures that won't accept the Aura Bonding, no matter how powerful that Aura Bonder is."

 **"Okay...we're good?" Gray asked.**

 **Vida nodded, "Yeah, we're good. We should go the mine is just up ahead." Vida calls out, "Val, let's go!"**

 **Val nodded and turns to the Shriekers. The Shriekers and Val made a silent communication before the Shriekers run off. Val went back to the others and went to the bus. As the bus drives away, the Shriekers followed its heat signature to where Val is going. Vida drives the van towards the mine. They were almost there, and the kids could see where they get the amber from. The kids were excited, but they have a little problem. Irelia Vida glanced at the mirror to see IM, wearing a tailor suit, he taps his chin. Irelia was standing on a round floating platform. He snaps his fingers and Irelia's white dress transforms into a green tube crop top, black leggings that reaches to her knees, a spike collar with a tanzanite gem on the middle and a green waist cape.**

 **"Voila!" IM smiles happily. "A new outfit!"**

"I didn't know you were a designer." A-Bomb asked IM.

"I have lots of talents that you people don't know about." IM said cheerfully.

"Please don't." Klawlers mutters out.

 **Then three mirrors appeared. Irelia looks at the mirrors and was impressed of her looks and the outfit was great. Irelia smiles and said, "Thank...you."**

 **"No problem!" IM said happily, "Now it's Aggie's turn to do use magic."**

 **Aggie nodded and did her spell, "Via Transformus!" The spell was cast at Irelia as her Xenomorph arms and legs turn into long black gloves and black leathered boots while her tail disappeared. Irelia looks at the mirrors and she was amazed that she's human.**

 **"It's not permanent but ye can turn into your hybrid form anytime you like." Aggie said as she and IM were engulfed by a bear hug from Irelia.**

 **"Thank…you!" Irelia smiles happily, almost crushing Aggie and IM.**

 **"N-Naw…pr-problem," Aggie stutters out, "C-Can y-ye g-give u-us a-air?"**

 **Irelia lets go and gives Aggie air. IM saw his body was like paper. He puts his thumb on his mouth and blows until his body returns-back to normal. "Wow, you have a strong grip there, Irelia."**

"Remind me not to piss her off." Owen mutters to Barry who nodded.

 **Irelia giggles happily. Vida shook her head with a smile. Irelia was having fun with them. She has a child's curiosity yet she's also responsible. Vida saw the mine just up ahead, "Kids, sit down. We're almost there."**

 **Aggie, IM and Irelia sits on their seats as Vida drives the bus to the mine. Once they got there, they saw a man with brown hair and green eyes waving at them. Vida parks the bus while IM turns into an iguana and climbs on Gray's shoulders. Celestia gets on Val's backpack while Pluto gets on Gem's backpack. Val picks up Flora and went out with the others. The dogs ran out first. They barked happily as they playfully chased each other. The others got off and the man went to them.**

 **"Hello, you must be Vida Dinanve?"**

 **Vida nodded, "Yes, I'm here to take the kids on their field trip."**

 **"That's right. Oh, by the way, I'm Bobby Wayne." He said, "The mine has many ambers, and some have mosquitos that may have dinosaur DNA."**

 **"Do they have Alien DNA?" Damien jokes. Gem elbows him to shut up as Bobby laugh.**

"Don't joke about that, ever." Max Tennyson said.

 **"No just dinosaurs." Bobby said as they walked to the area with tents, trucks and crates. Bobby explains to them how it all works. "The miners go in and bring the ambers out, but we have to be careful. Rumor has it, El Blanco somewhere and he's dangerous."**

 **"We…know…him…he…Graboid." Irelia spoke slowly.**

 **Bobby looks at her and then to Vida, "Who's this?"**

The kids froze, they didn't think of Irelia's backstory, but they were lucky that Vida was there for the explanation.

 **"This is Irelia Xeno. She's a friend of mine in Japan." Vida lied. Bobby nodded, believing the lie as the kids went over to a tent with a table full of amber.**

 **"Look all these ambers." Gray said in awe.**

 **"Are they edible?" Damien asked.**

 **Gem looks at him strangely, "Why do you think they're edible?"**

 **Damien shrugs, "Well, they are made from tree saps so they got to be." He said.**

 **"A'm thinking naw." Aggie said.**

 **"Aggie's right," Quinn said, "You'll end up choking your life." Damien rolled his eyes at them.**

"It could be edible." Tuff suggested, and everyone ignores him.

 **As they looked at the amber, they heard an explosion from outside. They all rushed outside to see many workers yelling and pointing at a smoked filled cave.**

"What happened!?" Dev almost yelled.

"Watch and see." D said.

 **"What the hell happen?!" Bobby yelled out.**

 **A man was helping an injured one to walk, "We hit a gas leak hidden in a cave. It caused the explosion."**

 **"Are there anyone else in the cave?" Vida asked.**

 **"I think five. Five men are still inside." He said before helping the injured man to the medical tent. Vida rushed over to the cave and saw nothing but darkness.**

 **"IS ANYONE STILL THERE?!" She yelled out. She could feel faint presence, but they were too weak to call, "Damn it!" She mutters out. She went back to the others.**

 **"Did you see anyone?" Bobby asked.**

 **Vida shook her head, "It's too dark. I can't see anyone in there." Vida said.**

 **"How are we going to save them?" Bobby grabs his hair worriedly, "We can't see anything from in there."**

"I know!" Tuff yelled out. "Just run in there and yell like crazy to find them!"

Everyone, minus Val and Celestia, gave him a blank look, thinking it was a stupid plan, which it is.

"No, Tuff, they won't do that." D said.

"What will they do?" Hiccup asked.

"You will all see why Aura Bonding is useful." D said as they turn back to the screen.

 **Val turns and saw something on a distance, "We can't but they do." Val points up ahead. They all turn and gasp to see four Shriekers come running by.**

 **The men avoided them in time as they went in front Val and shriek. Val and the Shriekers didn't move until they were in a black void and their auras were seen. Val looks at them and telepathically said, " _Help us find the injured men in the cave._ " **

**The Shriekers heard this and nodded before they returns-back to reality. The Shriekers charge at the cave and used their heat sensors to find them.**

 **"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked.**

 **"They're going to find the injured men." Val said, "They agree to help."**

 **Vida's eyes widen in shock. She knows Aura Bonding was powerful, but she didn't expect Val to master it so quickly. Nodding, Vida grabs a flashlight and run to the cave.**

 **"What are you doing?!" Quinn yelled out.**

 **"I'm going to help them!" Vida said as she rushed in the cave.**

The Yautjas were impressed by Vida sheer determination on helping those men, they believe that she is perfect for the one or the unmated males who will do anything to win her heart.

 **Gray looks at IM on his shoulder, "Impy, call for help." He whispers. IM made a salute before he disappeared.**

 **Bobby saw Vida runs in the cave with her flashlight. He hesitated to go in since there were Shriekers but seeing them wanting to help he had too.**

 **"I need some men in the cave!" he yelled as he rushed in with a flashlight. Few men came with flashlight as they went in the cave. They switched on their flashlights and saw Vida with a Shrieker by her side. She and the Shrieker were digging something or someone out. "They found someone." Bobby said as he rushed to help them. The others followed as they removed the rocks off to reveal a man with many injuries.**

 **"He's still alive!" Vida said as she felt his pulse.**

"Wow, they were able to see their heat signatures." Gray said in awe.

"I still can't believe she was able to tame them." Burt mutters in annoyance and anger. He'd been hunting those Graboids, Shirkers, and possibly Assblasters for months or years maybe, yet they were tamed by a five-year-old girl.

"Maybe they like her because she ain't an old man who complains." Miko stated, earning few snickers from the audience, causing Burt to be annoyed.

 **They all got him out in time as he was carried out of the cave. Then they heard a Shrieker shrieking. They nodded and followed the sound. They saw three Shriekers digging out in separate places. They split up and went to each Shriekers. They each found injured men from different rubble and bring them out. They were injured but alive. The Shriekers heat sensors helped them find the miners in time. As they and the three Shriekers got out, they heard the last Shrieker from inside; there was one last survivor there.**

 **"Bring them to the medical tent. Bobby and I got this." Vida said as she and Bobby run back in to save the last man. They found the Shrieker digging quickly, as if trying to save the man in time. They helped the Shrieker dig and freed the man that was buried. Once he was free, he coughs and gasps for air.**

 **"Thank God he's alive." Bobby said with relief as he and Vida helps him up. The Shrieker helps to by using its tongue to carry his legs. The four were about to reach the exit until they felt the cave shook and the rocks fell. "Get down!" Vida yelled as they took cover when the rocks fell.**

 **It caused a cave in, trapping three humans and a Shrieker. As it stops, everyone looks at the car was blocked by rocks. Men were trying to remove them all, but they were too many.**

"Oh no!" Sofia said in horror, watching the screen as everyone became intense.

 **"They're trapped!" Damien yelled.**

 **"What are we going to do?" Gem asked worriedly.**

 **Val turns for a minute and smiled when she felt someone coming, "Don't worry, he's going to help."**

 **Quinn turns to her, "Who is?"**

 **Val points up ahead, "Him." She said and then they felt the ground shake and heard a roar.**

 **"El Blanco!" Gray whispers out.**

 **El Blanco ignores the ones from above as he digs towards the cave. Vida and Bobby felt the ground shook and heard a roar. They turn and saw El Blanco coming out from the ground before returning-back down. The Shrieker shriek as he runs towards the hole. Vida and Bobby looked at each other and nodded before helping the injured man to go to the hole. Vida goes first as she helps Bobby bring the injured man to the hole. Once they got in, the Shrieker jumps in as Vida and Bobby helped the injured man through the tunnel. Outside, El Blanco popped out from the ground before he went back down. The others rushed to the hole and heard someone yelling.**

 **"Anyone up there?!"**

 **They rush to the hole and saw Bobby, Vida, an injured man and the Shrieker. Everyone helped them up including the Shrieker. Then they heard sirens. They turn and saw police cars and an ambulance. The Shriekers went Val's side as the paramedics came and help the injured men in the ambulance. Vida went over to the policeman as he gets out of his car with his partner. "Excuse me, officer, how did you know we needed help?" Vida asked.**

 **"Someone on the radio contacted us saying about a mining incident. We called for an ambulance too and came as fast as we can." A Policeman explains.**

 **Vida nodded before going to the others. Val was patting the one of the Shriekers head happily as it purrs happily. Bobby went over to Vida, "Damn, that kid is special." He said, looking at Val.**

 **Vida looks at Val and smiles slightly, "She sure is."**

 **Bobby then said, "I think you and the others should head back home. I called Mr. Masrani and told him the situation."**

 **Vida nodded, "Sure and thanks." Vida said. Bobby went back to help his men with the equipment. Vida walks over to the others, "It's time to head home."**

 **"Can we bring them with us?" Val points at the Shriekers.**

"Don't bring them! They'll eat you alive!" Burt said.

"Didn't they just save those men from being crushed on the mine?" Jack points out.

"He's right." Smokescreen agreed.

 **Vida looks at the Shriekers. They are known to be dangerous, but they did saved lives today and Val's Aura Bonding is keeping them calm. Sighing, Vida looks at her, "Fine but if they try anything, and they're done for."**

"In other words, she can kill them in a second because she knows how to deal with monsters." D said.

Some of the audience glanced at Vida before moving away a bit, fearing her that she can take them down, while others are not.

 **"KAY!" Val said happily as she rushed towards the bus with four Shriekers behind her. Vida sighs and shook her head before going after her with the others. IM appeared on Gray's shoulder as an iguana.**

 **"Hey everybody!" IM smiles happily.**

 **"Good job calling for help IM." Vida said as she lets the dog get in along with the others. As Vida starts the bus and droves away with Shriekers aboard. But they didn't know that one of the miners was recording the whole thing and would show it to the world.**

"What happens next?" Val asked excitingly.

"Ind out and see." D said as they all return back to the screen.


	17. Graboid 4

**Okay, Mariah, I fixed it. And now, I am excited to know that I am excited for the Jurassic World 2 is coming up soon. I am excited about it and eager to know more.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Graboid 4**

 **The scene shows Val was napping with the Shriekers along with Monica, Celestia, Pluto, Cuddles, Sasha, Arsenica, Thumbelina, Chloe and Ala. The others were doing their own things. Irelia was eating a bag full of beef jerky. It was her tenth bag and she was still hungry. Damien, Gray and IM were playing video games again. Gem was sharpening her dagger. Quinn and Aggie were checking the map with Summer. Vida was driving the bus to Los Vegas.**

"They're heading to Vegas?!" A-Bomb exclaims, "How come they can go to cool places and we can't?!"

"Mr. Masrani pays for their trios as a thank you for making his park a big success, he wants to thank them by giving them field trips that money could buy." Claire explains to him.

"Spared no expense." Simon added with a smile.

"There are other Venandis out there?" Raf asked D.

"Yup, around the world, there are Venandis that have the mark of the hunter that will protect the innocents from rouge monsters."

 **The kids needed to rest up before they could go back home. Luckily, Vida has a hunter friend at Vegas name August Key. August works at a casino that is called 'The Hunter's Blade' and it's amazing. She called him few hours ago and he made Vida made it to Vegas and the others saw the flashing signs of many restaurants, hotels and other buildings. Before they could leave, Aggie has to shrink the Shriekers first.**

 **"Via Miniaturous!"**

 **The spell was cast at the Shriekers as they were the same size as dolls.**

"Cool!" Miko awed, "I wonder we can shrink the 'bots with that spell?"

"Don't even think about." Ratchet said, not wanting to be shrink by Aggie.

 **Val puts them in her satchel while Celestia stays in her backpack. They got in the hotel and saw August. He has tan skin, red hair and amethyst eyes. August greets them and shows them to their room. Once they got settled in, they decided to go and explore. Vida agreed but they have to stay close. They decided to see the two overly dress magicians named Sigmund and Ray. They saw the show and they get to see an elephant disappear. Gem rolled her eyes.**

 **" _That is so fake_." She thought. **

**She saw real magic coming from Aggie and Spirits.**

"True, it's deception." D explains.

"Wait, it's not real magic?" Dev asked.

"Yup, they use deception."

"What's deception?" Snotlout asked.

"Deception is the act of propagating a belief that is not true or is not the whole truth as in half-truths or omission. In other words, it's an illusion."

"Yeah, I used that to pocket pick some people at Knowhere." Damien said, remembering to use it steal wallets and stuff from the people there. All eyes were and heads (Graboids, Shrikers, and Assblasters, and Xenomprhs) on him.

Damien saw this and said. "I had to it to survive, okay?"

 **As the show was over, they were ready to leave until they saw an Assblaster on an enclosure. It was roaring loudly from the other side of the glass. Many tourists were there looking at the Assblaster.**

 **"Wow, where did they get that?" Gray asked.**

 **"My guess, Nancy must've caught it and sold it to them." Damien said. They all turn to him and Damien looks at them, "Tyler told me."**

 **"I don't know if they should keep it." Gem said as she looks at the Assblaster warily. Val, on the other hand, looks at the Assblaster. The Assblaster activates his heat sensor and turns towards Val. Then they were in a black void and their auras shown.**

"Oh, no, Val is going to bond again." Gem said quietly.

"Here we go again." Quinn added silently.

 **Val stared at the Assblaster and whispers in to his mind, " _We are friends._ " **

**The Assblaster's aura turned calm and he nodded. Val smiled happily before going to her friends, but she notices there was a backdoor that was made of steel. Curious, Val went to the back while not being notice to anyone. She walks over to the metal door that has a passcode. Val touched the passcode and the next thing she knew, she heard a ding coming from it and the door opens. Val went inside while the door closed behind her. She enters the Assblaster's room and it was a desert like exhibit. She saw the Assblaster coming to her. She smiles and went to him. He didn't move as he lets her pet his beak. He croons happily as Val strokes his beak. Then the Shriekers popped out of her satchel and came over to the Assblaster. They shriek and they almost sound like a chipmunk. The Assblaster uses his heat sensor and recognize his kin. He greeted them with his own shriek. Meanwhile, Gem was looking for her cousin after she wonders off again but stops, when Gem saw Val inside the Assblaster's exhibit.**

 **"Val?!" Gem yells outs in shock but soon calms down when she saw her cousin patting the Assblaster with the mini Shriekers running around him, "Well, that's new." She mutters as she saw Val putting the mini Shriekers in her satchel.**

 **Then two men came, they are named Brock and Mead. The two worked for Sigmund and Ray.**

 **Mead looks at the enclosure and his eyes grew wide, "Holy Shit! That's the little girl on the video that tamed the Shriekers!"**

 **Gem's eyes grew wide in shock before she grabs Mead's shirt collar and exclaims, "What video!?"**

"How strong are you?" Damien asked.

"String enough to take down people twice my size." Gem said.

Some Yautjas are still thinking a way for bring their sons to Quinn and Gem, thinking that they will be great warriors in the future.

 **Mead shows her his phone, "This video!" he spoke fearfully. Gem lets go causing him to fall as she took his phone and watched the video. She saw the Shriekers with Val as her cousin pats them.**

 **Gem's eyes widen in shock as she looks at the two men, "When was this posted?!"**

 **"Five hours ago," Brock said as he helps Mead to get up. "It shocked everyone when they saw it." Brock looks at her, "Do you know that girl with Messerschmitt?"**

 **Gem points at Val, "That girl is my cousin and Messerschmitt, really?"**

"I agree with Gem, who can say that name?" Owen said.

 **"Okay, the name wasn't good but how did your cousin get inside." Mead asked.**

 **"I wish I knew but you two are going to help me get her before she gets hurt." Gem said before she runs towards the back. Brock and Mead looked at each other with a shrug before chasing after the kid. Meanwhile, Val was riding on Messerschmitt back as he walks to a rocky are. He lowers himself, so Val could get off. Once she did, Messerschmitt started digging on the ground. Val saw an oval shape rock. It looks like an ostrich egg. Messerschmitt nudges it to Val before letting out a squawk causing Val to pick it up. She inspects it for a while before it started shaking.**

"Is that a Graboid egg?!" Burt yelled.

"Yup." D said. "And it's going to be Val's new friend."

 **The next thing Val knew, the egg hatched to reveal a baby Graboid. It lets out and adorable roar as it wiggles out from the egg and on to Val's arms. It croons as it snuggles closer. Celestia's head pops out from the backpack and looks at the. The Shriekers pops out of the satchel and shrieks at the Graboid. Then the doors opened, and they quickly retreated back to the bags. Gem rushed in and saw Val with a Graboid in her arms.**

 **"Val, what's going on?" Gem asked.**

 **"Messerschmitt had an egg." Val said, "He wanted me to take care of him."**

 **"Wait, Messerschmitt is an asexual?" Gem asked. Val nodded and saw Brock and Mead. Gem saw this and said. "Yeah, they know who you are." Gem then guides Val outside.**

 **"Am I in trouble?" Val asked innocently before passing Brock and Mead. The two men close the door shut with Messerschmitt inside.**

 **"No but we all are when we get home." Gem said as she looks at the baby Graboid on Val's arms.**

 **"I'm sorry." Val apologized.**

 **Gem sighs and pats Val's head, "It's okay Val. We can handle it and besides. We'll blame Rocco for it." Val giggles as Gem guides her back to the others.**

"Why me?!" Rocco yelled out.

"Because you have a criminal record in the magic community." D said.

"He has criminal record?" Val asked.

"Yeah." Vida was the one who answered. "And it is a long list of crimes he has committed."

 **On the next day, the bus's radio was spoken by a male voice. " _Last night, the little superstar, Valentina Rosalina Grady befriended Messerschmitt the Assblaster at Sigmund and Ray's magic show. It was truly amazing and there's more. There was a video of her befriending Shriekers to save five miners' lives. She's a miracle child._ " Then the radio closed by Vida. Vida lets out a sigh as she drives the bus home. The kids were napping at the back with Irelia. The human/Xenomorph hybrid grew a bond with them and started to call them family. Vida called Owen and the others about the situation and they became aware of the media. Val's reputation grew, and she was becoming more of a target to many criminals. **

**Val will be use as a hostage and she's worth a lot of money. Val didn't want to be like this. All she wanted is too grow up like a normal girl. Val wanted to have a normal life with her uncle and cousin but in the end, it was nothing but trouble for her. Val maybe young but she knows the world is not perfect. Val knows there are bad people out there and she knows the world can be a scary place, but she has her family and friends are there for her always. Vida glanced at the mirror to see Val sleeping with Gem and their little friends. She couldn't help but smile at them before driving the bus back home.**

 **But there was someone out there who wants Val.**

 **Somewhere, in the middle of the ocean, a British poacher named Novak Dickerson was hearing the news about Val. His brown eyes look at the screen of the TV and watched as the little girl befriended four Shriekers.**

"Who's that?" Gray asked nervously.

"I don't know, but something tells me he's bad news." Owen said.

 **This poacher had his eyes on that kid for years. He was hired by Renaldo Mortem years ago to find that kid but since he died he has no need to work for him until someone came and decided to pay him double than Mortem. Novak heard the door open. He turns to see Uberto Mortem, son of late Mortem, comes in.**

 **"You better do your job to find that girl."**

Everyone, minus the serious ones, gasped in shock and horror. Uberto's out of prison?! How?! And who's this Novak guy!

"Yo, D." Miko asked D, who looked at her. "Who's this Novak dude? Is some sort of bad guy or something?"

"He is. Novak Dickerson is one dangerous poacher. He hunts and sells rare and endangered species to the black-markets, he was never being caught since he knows how to escape and avoid special forces." D explains.

 **Novak scoffed. "Please, this girl can be easy to get, unlike you. It took us forever to get you out of jail."**

 **Uberto narrowed his eyes, "Just get the job done if you want to get paid."**

 **Novak burst into a fist of laughter, "I get my job done with or without help but since this girl is so special she can be use in something else."**

 **"Which is?" Uberto raised a brow.**

 **Novak grins, "Using her as bait to get wild animals to save her." He readied his gun and points at the window, "And shoot them until they die." He chuckles evilly.**

Everyone was silent by that, Val was frozen in shock and fear when he said that. Is she going to be use as bait and hurt all those animals? Was she really meant to be use as a weapon? Before Val could think any further, Owen hugs his niece close, keeping her warm and safe as they waited for the next film to start.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite.**


	18. Graboid 5

**Graboid 5**

 **The scene shows Jurassic World, Owen was at his bungalow, sitting on his couch watching TV about Val's success in taming a Graboid, Shriekers, and an Assblaster. He sighs as the news lady was talking to a miner that was saved by the Shriekers. He tells the world he saw it with his own eyes that Val can tamed them. When Val returned with them, Simon Masrani decided that the Shriekers and Graboid will be the new attraction for Jurassic World since they are old like the dinosaurs. Turning off the TV, Owen got up and walked towards Val's room. He heard giggles and happy shrieks. He opens the door slightly and peeks inside, he saw Val playing duck, duck, goose with Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, the Shriekers, Monica and Arsenica. Summer was watching them at Val's bed with the Dirtdragon that Val named Lutum, Latin of Dirt. Gem was sitting on the floor too but there was a bubble in front of her. Owen saw Kaimana, the water spirit, was talking to Gem telepathically.**

"Cool! Kaimana's back!" Miko grins happily, she liked the spirits in the previous shows and wanted to meet them up close.

Water Elementor felt happy to see Kaimana on the screen again, wanting to meet her as well.

 **" _Gem, the Graboids are very old species._ " Kaimana explains, " _They are difficult to understand if without the Aura Bonding._ "**

 **"Kaimana, is there a way for me to understand them too?" Gem asked.**

 **Kaimana shook her head. " _I am afraid not, a child who will receive Aura Bonding must be born from a silver moon._ "**

 **Gem nodded. "Thanks, Kaimana."**

"Silver Moon? What does she mean by that?" Max asked.

"Yeah, and how can a moon become silver?" Steel added.

"You guys don't understand the meaning of magic." D said, looking at the screen.

 **Kaimana nodded before the bubble popped. Gem gets off Val's bed as her baby cousin was playfully chased by Pluto. Owen then came in when Val won and said,**

 **"Alright, girls, bed time."**

 **Gem nodded and walks out. "Night guys." She said before going to her room.**

 **Val went to bed while Owen tucks her in while Val's little friends went to their own mini beds and fall asleep. Celestia, Pluto and Lutum sleep with Val. Owen pats her head.**

 **"Sweet dreams, Val." He whispers before going out while closing the light.**

 **The scene changes to outside where Vida was looking at a huge clear area on some parts of Jurassic World. There were no other herbivores on this area and it was big enough to make an enclosure.**

 **"Whatcha doin'?" Vida heard someone behind her, she turns around and saw Devlin Skull behind her.**

"Hey, it's Devlin! What's she doing there?" Damien asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that she and Vida may have a history together." Mike said.

"You have no idea." Vida and Devlin said unison.

 **"Devlin, what are you doing here?" Vida knows about Devlin since they cross paths before, the two fought bravely since Devlin is a rebellious witch and Vida is an honorable huntress. But they became allies suddenly when they fought end up in a tie.**

 **Devlin shrugs, "Checking the sights also, I heard that this will be a new exhibit for Graboids."**

 **Vida nodded, "Yeah, but they aren't sure about it yet."**

 **"Because they can't build the enclosure?" Devlin asked. She saw some construction materials there and they aren't use yet.**

 **Vida looks at her and said, "Well, in a way, yes." She looks at Devlin, "Can you do it?"**

 **Devlin smirks at her before walking towards the area while patting Vida's shoulder, "Step aside, Vida, and watch how a witch work." Devlin said before cracking her knuckles and outstretched her hands.**

Miko became excited, wanting to see witch magic. The others were curious about Devlin's witch magic because she rarely uses her magic.

 **The scene shows her hands started to glow red and dark purple. She mutters a spell and suddenly the ground started to shake slightly, and the materials started to float. The objects started spinning and dust was forming three huge domes with tube passageways that covered the area and with a snap of a finger a new enclosure was made. It is formed as a triangle and each exhibit has different habitat. There was an African Savannah or Serengeti like habitat with trees that have bridge attached to them on the top, a rocky desert like habitat and an aviary like exhibit.**

 **Vida looks at it in impressed, "Wow, you made it in ten seconds."**

 **Devlin grins, "Thanks I'm always good at this." She said, "Welp gotta head back to my shop got things to sale."**

 **Vida nodded. "Okay and thanks, Devlin."**

 **Devlin winks at her. "No prob Vi." She said heifer snapping her fingers and disappeared into thin air.**

"That was awesome!" Miko exclaims to Devlin. "Do you always to magic?"

"Yes, but not in public." Devlin said.

"Why's that?" Raf asked.

"Humans can never know the truth about magic." Devlin said.

 **On the next day, Owen was making breakfast for his nieces and their animal companions. Val gives her toasts to the Shriekers that she named Rowdy, Loud, Noisy and Racket. Turns out, the four Shriekers can actually hear people but they don't use it much since they rely on their heat-sensors and tongue. Val then feeds Lutum bacons, he loves the meat. Owen drinks his coffee until he heard a knocking from the door. Owen puts down his mug and walked to the door as someone continues knocking.**

 **"I'm coming!" he called as he opens the door to see a shock Claire, "Claire? Is there something wrong?"**

 **Claire shook her head, "No…well…kind of, maybe you should see it for yourself." Claire said, "It's the new exhibit that we are going to put the Shriekers and Graboid, it's done."**

 **Owen's eyes widen in shock, "What? But it won't be ready until few more years."**

 **"I know but it's done!" Claire said, "You have to see it."**

 **Owen nodded before rushing to the dining room, "Girls, we're going out!" Owen said before he picks up Val.**

 **"Why?" Gem asked as she gets off her chair while getting Flora and went after her uncle when he carries Val before going out.**

 **"It's best to see it with your own eyes," Owen said as he puts Val at the back of Claire's car. Gem went inside too while Monica, Arsenica, Cuddles, Celestia, and Pluto rides on Ingrid. Owen sits at the front seat as Claire started the car before going to the new exhibit. Once they did, they saw the new exhibit. Gem, Val and Owen were shock to see it, Claire parks her car and they got out. They saw Quinn and Aggie with their dad looking at the new exhibit too. Damien with Rocco and IM, who is disguise as iguana, on his shoulders, was there with Jay and Mike. Alex and Sofia were there too with Vida.**

 **Owen stared at the enclosures in shock, "How the hell this happen?"**

"Magic happened!" Miko grins, causing everyone to shush at her.

 **Claire shrugs, "I don't know, it just happened." She said, "Whoever did this must've wanted to see the Graboid and Shriekers."**

 **"Yup," Owen agrees. "We should check it out first." Claire nodded before they all climb up the stairs and entered the enclosure. They first enter the Graboid enclosure. They open the door and found themselves inside a tree that has entrance connected to a bridge that is connected to other trees with entrances. They walked on the bridge and saw the African Savannah or Serengeti habitat. Then they went to another enclosure and there was a glass wall that is icy cold. It was long, and it reached to the exit. The other side is like African Savannah or Serengeti habitat but with rocky hills to climb. Then they went to the last exhibit and it was huge, there were trees and caves on that are and a long glassy ice tube that was long and it reach to the exit. It feels like they were in an aquarium.**

 **As they reach the exit, Owen said, "That was amazing."**

 **Damien grins, "I know! I bet people will be lining up to see it!"**

 **"Yeah but we only have four Shriekers and one Graboid. I don't think it's enough." Quinn said.**

 **Sofia nodded, "She's right. It'll take time."**

"I don't think they could wait." Owen said.

 **Val shook her head as she carries Lutum, "Nope, there's more."**

 **All eyes were on her, "What?" Alex asked.**

 **Val looks at them, "There are some Graboids and Shriekers somewhere on Nevada, but they are too far from any town."**

 **"Do you know where the location is?" Wu asked.**

 **Val nodded, "Yup!"**

 **Vida looks at her and smirks before looking at the rest of the gang, "Who's up searching for Graboids and Shriekers?"**

"Okay, it's official, they have more fun then us." Miko mutters as she waits for the next film to start with the others.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm going to stop here, because I'm going to make the Moana and her Night Fury story. Review or Favorite.**


	19. Graboid 6

**Song "Welcome to the Show" by Britt Nicole (Nightcore version):** watch?v=a0CC4dF7zFU

* * *

 **Graboid 6**

 **The scene shows Nevada Desert, jeeps and big trucks were shown. They have the Masrani's business symbol on them, knowing they belong to Simon Masrani. Val and the others were riding on a jeep that Owen was driving. Val shows them where the other Graboids and Shriekers are. Irelia was enjoying the wind on her face as they reach to an area with rocks. They stopped, and Val and Owen are the ones who got off.**

 **"Alright! Stay put while Val talks to them." Owen said as he holds Val's shoulders, "You can do it Val."**

 **Val nodded and closes her eyes. She was in a dark void and her aura was showing. She could feel the auras of the Shriekers and Graboids. They were hiding, and some were going to turn into Shriekers and Assblasters.**

 **" _Come with us._ " She sends a telepathic message. " _Come live with us, you'll be safe._ "**

 **With that said, Val returns to reality. They waited for a while until the felt the ground shake. They all froze when they saw Graboids and Shrikers come out of hiding. The Shriekers went towards Val and stops in front of her before bowing. The Graboids stopped close to Val and pops out from the ground and made gentle noises. Val smiles and turns to the others with a thumb up.**

 **Owen grins and said. "Alright, let's load them up!"**

"Wow, Val is amazing." Raf said in awe.

"Yes, she is, but sometimes, her gift can be dangerous." D said.

 **Val turns to the Graboids and Shriekers and gave them a telepathic message saying everything is going to be okay. So, everyone brought the Graboids and Shriekers on trucks but separately. Val helps the Shriekers to get in the trucks while making sure they don't eat the workers. The Graboids were moving like worms Val helps them get in the truck without getting hurt. With their work done, they all headed back to Jurassic World to put the new attraction for the park.**

 **The scene changes to show Jurassic World, Val was using her video camera at the Graboids and Shriekers. Val was videoing them happily as some Shriekers were about to change to Assblasters. As Val records them, Simon was watching her and the new attractions at the window. He watches as Val comes out and went over to him, "Hi Mr. Masrani." Val greeted happily.**

 **Simon smiles at her, "Hello Val, how were the new attractions going on?"**

 **"They're doing great!" Val smiles, "The Shriekers are going to turn into Fireflies!"**

 **"Fireflies?" Simon asked curiously.**

 **Val nodded, "Yup, Fireflies. They sound friendly, right?" she asked innocently.**

 **Simon smiles and nodded, "Yes, it does sound friendly." He said**

"Friendly?! They ain't friendly!" Burt yelled out. "They are malicious, killers, savage, hungry, motherf-"

"Would you shut up and watch." Devlin said, "No one cares about you blabbering comments about the Graboids, they're already tame by Val, so deal with it."

"Ooohhh, burn!" Miko whoops at Devlin while Burt glares at them.

 **"So, when will they be ready?" Simon asked.**

 **Val points at the glass, "Now." She answered.**

 **Simon looks at the window and his eyes widen in shock to see some Shriekers were on the ground and like a chrysalis the Shriekers turned into Fireflies. They were squawking loudly as Val enters the paddock and uses her Aura Bonding to the Fireflies before she guides them to their enclosure while some Shriekers took a nap.**

"Wow, how she predicts that?" Max asked.

"That's one of Val's many talents because of her gift." D said. "And you will all learn soon enough."

 **Simon smiled before he walks over to the Graboid enclosure and saw three Graboids on the surface, with big holes on them. He then saw Shriekers popping behind the Graboids back as they shriek loudly. Simon watched as Val came in and guides them to their enclosure. Simon picks up his phone and uses it.**

 **"Hello, this is Masrani. I need clean-up crew at the Graboid and the Shriekers enclosures...don't worry Val is here." He answered before putting his phone down.**

 **The scene shows the Control Center, Val was with Lowery as he edits her videos of the Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies. Val bounced slightly as she watches Lowery adding finishing touches on her videos. Lowery added the last one in and smiles.**

 **"And done." He said as he watched as his work finished, "There you go, Val, your video will be great on Jurassic World." He gives Val her video camera.**

 **Smiling happily, Val bounced happily before running off, "Thanks Lowery!" She squeals. Lowery smiles as he continues working. Val runs outside and saw Ingrid waiting for her. Val gets on her and Ingrid runs off towards Aggie and Quinn's house. As they run through the jungle and reached the house, they saw Quinn fencing with Damien.**

 **Quinn knocks Damien off his feet and points her fencing sword at him, "I win." She said as she removes her safety masked.**

"Quinn, you are one though girl." Miko said in awe.

Marco smiles and looks at his daughter proudly. "Just like her mom." He said.

 **Damien grumbles as he stands up and removes his head gear, "No fair! You've been doing this since you were little!" He said.**

 **Quinn smirks and spins her fencing sword, "Technically, I mastered it two months ago." She answers casually. She then saw Val with Ingrid, "Hey Val."**

 **Val rushed to her, "Quinn! Quinn! Lowery finished it! We can post it now!" Val said cheerfully showing her camera to her.**

 **Quinn nodded and leads Val and Damien in her home. Aggie and Gem were at the kitchen making cookies for snacks. Quinn went to her laptop at the coffee table before she opens it and plugs the camera and posts the videos of Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies online.**

 **"There, now we'll wait and see how many people will see it?"**

 **"How long will that take?" Damn asked.**

 **Quinn shrugs, "Few weeks I guess." She answered.**

Owen snorts. "Make that that a second." He said with a smile.

 **But Quinn doesn't know that once she posted it, the video was seen by all and many liked the video. The video went viral and now many wanted to see the new attractions by calling at Jurassic World's call center.**

 **The scene shows a call agent answering an incoming call, "Hello this Jurassic World call center. How may I help you?"**

 **" _Yes, can I book on hotel to Jurassic World my wife and I wanted to see the Graboids._ " **

**The woman nodded, "Yes sir." Then there was another incoming call, "Please hold...hello this is Jurassic a World call center, how can I help you?"**

"This is getting interesting." Jay said, and everyone nodded.

 ** _"Hi, can I book three people? My family and I wish to see the graboids."_** **Then there was another call.**

 **"Please hold. Hello this is Jurassic World's call center how may I help you?" Again, someone asked for ta book for a hotel in order to see the graboids. Every call agents were getting calls from people who wanted to see the new attractions. When Simon heard about it, he was happy to hear it and said the new attraction will be open in two days. Val helped out with the workers with the preparation of the new attraction and can't wait to see them in action.**

 **The scene changes to Perfection, Burt was eating his breakfast at Jodi's store with Taylor, Rosalita, and Nancy talking.**

"In a few minutes, the peaceful scene will turn into chaos." Damien whispers to his friends, who nodded in agreement.

 **Jodi opens the TV and saw Audrey Timmonds at the screen with many peoples crowded behind her, " _This is Audrey Timmonds at Jurassic World's new attractions." She explains, "Everyone here wants to see the Graboids."_**

 **Burt spits out his coffee that he was drinking and looks at the screen with wide eyes.**

"I knew he would spit his drink!" Damien whooped happily while some snickered at the scene.

 ** _"That's right, folks, Graboids are here along with Shriekers and Fireflies aka Assblasters."_**

 **"What the hell?" Tyler watches the news.**

 **"They can't be tamed they're killers!" Burt yells out.**

 ** _As the door opens at the exhibit, everyone entered. Audrey went in as well as many people saw the Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies on their paddocks. Audrey's cameraman aka Animal is videoing everything. They saw the figures of the Graboids from underground, some Shriekers were running around their paddock while some doze off, the Fireflies glide bellow them, and some were nested on the caves._**

 ** _"There you have it, these amazing creatures are tamed by Valentina Rosalina Grady, who somehow 'talked' to them and became her friends."_**

 **Burt and the others couldn't believe their eyes. Burt thinks this was crazy and said, "This is Bullshit! These people do not know what they are dealing with!" He grabs his phone and files the Jurassic World's number.**

 **He heard it ring for a while until a woman spoke, " _Hello this is Jurassic World's call center. How may I help you?_ "**

 **"Hi, I want to speak with Mr-" He was cut off when the woman spoke.**

 **" _Please hold._ " **

"So sad." Damien said with a mocking sympathy, earning some snickers and chuckles from the audience.

"Not funny." Burt said in annoyance.

"It's funny to us." Miko said grinning.

 **Then a beep was heard. Yelling in annoyance, Burt puts down his phone roughly, Burt looks at Tyler.**

 **"Reed, pack up, we're going to Jurassic World." He said sternly before going out.**

"Something tells me they won't get that far ahead." Sofia said.

"Amen to that." Owen agreed.

 **The scene shows Val sitting under a tree at the Graboid paddock. She pats a baby Dirtdragon on her lap that hatched by an egg from one of the Fireflies. Everyone in Jurassic World wants to see the new exhibit as well seeing the hybrids. Many kids wanted to see the Graboids in action and there were some scientists who wanted to study these species. Val helped them and preventing the Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies from eating them. Val was called the Graboid Girl because she can talk to them. Val puts the baby Dirtdragon down as he went back to the ground. Val walks out of enclosure and headed back to the hybrid paddock as she avoids the paparazzi again. Val hides behind a tree as she saw paparazzi looking for her. She sneaks her way to the Hybrid Enclosure while not being seen. She went to the secret back door and headed towards the paddock where she saw Alex, Jay, Sofia, Mike, Aggie and Quinn practicing for the concert tonight. Gem was practicing singing but stops when she saw Val rushing in.**

"Wow, Val's getting a hard time with the paparazzi." Miko said.

"Yeah, she's more famous then Benjamin." Devlin said.

"HEY!" Ben yelled but was ignored.

 **"Hey, Val, how's it going?" Gem asked casually.**

 **Val went to her and said, "There were so many camera people." Val said, "They're really hard to hide from."**

 **Jay adjusted his electric guitar, "I can get rid of them for you." He said casually.**

 **Sofia smacks his arm gently, "Jay, don't do it." She scolded.**

 **Jay shrugs at his girlfriend, "It's just a suggestion." He answered.**

"What does he mean by that?" Steel asked.

"Let's just say, his raptor side will deal with the paparazzi." Sofia said, glancing at the Raptors and Jay.

"Ooohhh…" Steel mutters and hides behind Max.

 **Irelia giggled while Vida rolls her eyes at Sofia's boyfriend.**

 **"Let's continue practicing for tonight's concert." Mike said, and everyone nodded in agreement as they practice until dark. The concert of Jurassic World at beach was about to start and many people were there including the HEAT Team and the mutants who were at the water with Sombra and Yuki the wolf mutants on their backs while Iron Giant has Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, Monica, Arsenica, and the dogs on his hands. IM and Damien were with Giant too and Rocco was sitting on Damien's shoulder. The Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies were there too but a bit farther away. Simon, Owen, Claire, Barry and the others were there too with Zach and Grey.**

Everyone watched as they waited for the scene. Miko was bouncing happily for the song since she likes music a lot while Ratchet adjust his audios to not hear the loud music.

 **Then they heard music playing as each spotlight shine each band, first was Jay's then Mike's then Alex, then Quinn's then Aggie's then Sofia's and then finally Val's and Gem's, who were at the center before Gem started singing first.**

 **Now's the time  
Get in line  
Don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high  
Before you realize  
'Round and 'round you'll go  
Up and down  
Never slow feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go!"**

 **Val and Gem:**

 **Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show**

 **Gem:**

 **Oh, oh, we're on a mission  
Nothing, nothing can stand in our way  
Oh, oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change  
Oh, oh hear us on your stereo  
Oh, oh we're about to lose control  
Oh, oh everybody knows  
Oh, oh this is where you let go **

**Val and Gem:**

 **Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control**

 **Welcome to the show**

 **Quinn:  
C'mon.  
C'mon.  
C'mon.  
Yeah!**

 **Gem:**

 **And put your hands u-up  
We're gonna have some fu-u-n  
We've only just beg-u-u-n  
And it's too late to ru-u-un  
You can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it  
Bu-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run**

 **Val and Gem:  
** **Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we're made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show  
Welcome to the show**

 **Aggie, Gem, Quinn, and Val:  
** **We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn up the bass let it  
B-u-u-mp  
We're gonna have some fun and you can't run  
We're gonna have some fun and you can't run**

 **As they finished, everyone cheered in amazement as Alex holds the mic and said.** **"That song was for the new attractions the Graboids, the Shriekers and the Fireflies! Let's give them a round of applause!"**

 **The spotlight shines at the Graboids, the Shriekers and the Fireflies and everyone cheers for them. Godzilla, Kaila and Cymopoleia roared a cheer along with the little creatures while the wolves howl. IM and Damien cheered as well as the D-Squad performs another song for their fans, but someone really bad was watching them on TV.**

 **The scene shows Novak smoking a cigarette as he watched the D-Squad play another song. He blew smoke from his mouth as he continues watching.**

 **"This is bullshit." He mutters out before he continues smoking.**

Everyone, who cares about the innocents, watched worriedly while others glared at him. Owen holds Val close as the raptors and hybrids growled at the screen.

 **Uberto came in and saw Novak smoking. "Must you smoke when you're supposed to capture the little girl?" Uberto glares at him when Novak chuckles darkly.**

 **"Ah shut up. Catching prey isn't always easy. You have to lure it before capturing otherwise it'll know that you are hunting it." Novak explains before blowing another smoke, "And besides, there's too many people to get her. We need someone who is a complete idiot." He looks at a poster that has Melvin Plug's picture on it with a big landscape of houses, "And I found the perfect one."**

"Oh God, he's gonna use Melvin to lure Val!" Nancy said in shock.

"He does something to my niece. My raptors will have a meal of their life time." Owne said, glaring at the screen while his raptor squad snarls at it.

 **Uberto follows his gaze and his face became blank, "He's going to help us?"**

 **Novak nodded, "Yup, that idiot there wants to buy Perfection's land, but El Blanco owns it and he needs someone to remove him there so why not a sweet little girl to ask to the big worm to move in with her and her family."**

"He sure knows how to hunt." Gem growls out hatefully.

 **Uberto thinks about it and asked, "What happen if he finds out what we really want him to do?"**

 **Novak brings out a pistol and twirls it, "Let's just say, he had an accident." He said before putting his pistol down, "And besides, no one knows it was us." He said before getting up and uses his cigarette on Val's picture that was on a table and uses the hot part of the cigarette on Val's face. He watched it burns before leaving the room with Uberto following him from behind, leaving a burn face picture of Val.**

Val gulps in fear as she shrinks down, trying to stay calm, but seeing that scene made her scared. Owen and the others are now high-alert as they try and figure out what will happe next.

* * *

 **Done, I hope you guys liked it, and before anyone asked, yes, I saw the HTTYD 3: Hidden World Trailer, it was awesome. I will work on the next story soon, but I have to finish the Watch the Crossovers first.**

 **D is signing off.**


	20. Graboid 7

**Graboid 7**

 **The scene shows** **Burt and Tyler were on their way to Jurassic World. They were able to get tickets there by Larry who wanted them to come with him. Larry was overexcited to see real life dinosaurs. Once they got out of the ferry, many people were walking around, and many were going to the beach or enclosure. Burt, Tyler, and Larry watched as many people were going to the enclosure.**

 **"Alright, you know the plan." Burt said, "Find the kid and tell her what the hell she is doing with those things!"**

 **"One problem, Burt," Tyler spoke, "There's many people here and how we are going to find her?"**

 **They fail to notice Damien walking away from behind with Rocco and IM on his shoulders as he walks towards to the beach.**

There were few snickers from the audience as the two adults didn't notice the boy with hos two companions. Burt mumbles in annoyance while Tyler face palm himself. Damien grins happily, knowing that he can sneak up to them so easily.

 **Larry saw him as he was about to speak but Burt cuts him off, "The only way is to find that kid is to think like one." Burt said.**

 **Tyler stops him there, "Wow there, Burt. There's no way in hell I'm gonna dress myself as a little girl to find her."**

"Great plan." Vida said sarcastically. "What's next? You two are going to braid each other's hairs?"

The audience laugh at Vida's joke, but she wasn't joking, she said it like she means it sarcastically. She wasn't much of a funny type of girl when she was young.

 **"Guys?" Larry watched as Damien walks away farther and farther.**

 **"How else are we going to find her?" Burt said to Tyler.**

 **"Guys?"**

 **"I don't know, ask the guards?" Tyler guessed.**

 **"You can't ask the guards! They won't tell you the location!"**

 **"GUYS!"**

 **"WHAT?!" they yelled at Larry unison as he points where Damien was going.**

"Ha! It took him three times to get their attention." Randy said with a grin.

"Shut up you!" Burt said in annoyance.

 **They followed his gaze before chases after him and Larry soon joins them. Damien was going to another part of the beach, farther away from humans. Burt, Larry and Tyler followed him as he walks over some big rocks. The three hid behind the rocks as they peeked to see Damien going to another direction.**

 **"Follow the boy. He knows where the girl is." Burt whispers out. The three nodded as they advanced. When they reach towards the corner, they found no Damien. His footprints were there but he wasn't there just a big rock platform that is like a runway to the ocean.**

 **"Where the hell did he go?" Burt spoke in surprise as he moves towards the rocks.**

"Somewhere that is far from you guys." Damien said to them, earning an annoyed galre from Burt.

 **Larry and Tyler were about to follow him until Larry fell on a hidden hole. He landed on his butt as Tyler and Burt went over to him, "Larry! You okay?"**

 **"I'm fine but my butt's not." Larry rubs his behind.**

Tyler turns and runs towards back to Jurassic World. "I'll call for help!" Tyler said as he runs off towards to the park. As the reaches to rocks, a fist contact with his face making him goes unconscious.

Everyone was surprise to see that, minus the ones who likes violence, they like it when someone is hurt.

 **Meanwhile, Burt was trying to get Larry out of the hole. He then heard someone coming to him. He was about to turn and said, "It's about-" he was cut off when a fist met his face causing him to go unconscious.**

"Wow! Who's doing that?" Miko asked, watching the screen.

 **Larry was looking up from the hole, "Guys? Are you there?" he called out. Then a figure came in view and was relieved when he saw a familiar face.**

 **"Oh, it's good to see-" He was cut off when a mini crossbow was pointed at him with a knockout dart on it as it fired to his right arm. Once the dart was contact with his right arm, Larry felt sleepy and past out on the hole. The scene shows someone holding a crossbow before placing on its shoulder. Turns out, it was Vida who did it.**

Some of the audience's mouths and jaws dropped in shock and amazement, Vida took them down easily. The male Yautjas were impressed by her skills and how she can do a battle strategy so well.

 **She narrowed her eyes as a Chimera with Damien, IM, and Rocco on his back hovers besides her.**

 **"Wow, you got them good." Damien complements with a grin.**

 **Vida narrowed her eyes, "Yes and I believe they should be put into questioning." She turns to Damien, "Damien, go back to the others." Damien saluted before telling Darrius, Demetri and Dion to take them to another beach. As they did, Vida calls Jurassic World' security, "This is Vida, we have three uninvited guests at the park."**

"Busted." Spiderman said.

"This is getting interesting." Tony added.

 **Tyler, Burt and Larry were at the holding cell of Jurassic World unconscious. Vida, Owen, Barry, Vic, Jay and Mike were there. The males were staring at the unconscious males before looking at a calm Vida. She took them down as if they were nothing which they are since Burt and Tyler has no experience being a true hunter like her and Larry…he's not the brightest. Vida maybe overdone it with her attack but at least she got the job done. Mike looks at the three and said.**

 **"How long are they going to stay unconscious?"**

 **Vida picks up a bucket of water and said, "Now." She then throws the water at the three causing them to wake up instantly with a yelp of surprise.**

Everyone, minus Val, Burt, Larry, Tyler, and the serious ones, were laughing their heads off when Vida wet those three men. Burt grumbles in annoyance while the rest continued laughing.

 **"WHAT THE HELL?!" Burt yells out before noticing that he was in a cell with Tyler and Larry. He then saw Vida and the others looking at them, "Why did you do that?!"**

 **"You were stalking Damien as you search for Val." Vida answered.**

 **They're eyes widen in shock, "How did you know that?" Burt asked.**

 **Larry whispers out in awe, "Maybe she's psychic."**

 **Vida snorts, "No, I am not. I saw you on the streets and heard your conversation. I use Damien as bait for you three clowns to go to the trap." She said. "And I made sure you three won't go any farther."**

 **"So, you beat the crap out of us?" Tyler asked in shock, "You're the one that punch me in that face?"**

 **Vida crosses her arms and shrugs. "Pretty much."**

 **"'Pretty much'? Damn it, girl! Your punch felt I was hit by a truck!" Tyler said, rubbing his right cheek where Vida punched him.**

"Well, she did come from a hunting clan." D said.

 **Vida rolled her eyes, "Deal with the pain."**

 **"And why did you fire a dart at me with a crossbow?" Larry asked.**

 **"Felt like it." Vida answered casually. "Now here's my question, why the hell do you want Val? Is it because she can tame the beasts that killed some of your people? Or is it that you wanted her for another reason?"**

 **"There is! Why the hell can she think she could tame those killing machines!?" Burt yelled out.**

 **Vida shook her head as she walks over to the cell, "The reason why, Mr. Gummer, is that Val holds a special bond with the Graboids and you can't see it because she has something that is powerful than guns or weapons." Vida turns and walks away casually towards the exit.**

 **"And what would that be?" Burt calls out as Vida went to the door.**

 **Vida stops for a while and answered, "She has a heart of gold." With that said Vida walks away to the park, leaving some confused males behind.**

"What does she mean by 'Heart of Gold'? does it mean Val's heart is made of gold? If it is, can we have her golden heart?" Tuff asked excitingly.

"That's what she meant." Quinn said. "She said Val has a golden heart because she is kind and generous, not a greedy selfish person."

"Like someone we know of." Astrid mutters, glancing at Snotlout.

 **The scene shows Val swimming on the secret beach with Kaila, Godzilla, and Cymopoleia. Aggie and Quinn were there and are training themselves. Quinn uses her Weapon Bracelet as Aggie practices her elemental magic. Irelia was sparring with Gem. Then Damien came ridding Triple D with Rocco and IM on his shoulder. He jumps off and rushes to them.**

 **"Guys! Guess what!"**

 **"You're moving out?" Gem asked happily.**

"Why do you want me to move out?" Damien asked Gem in annoyance.

"'Cause I don't like you." Gem shot back with a glare.

 **Damien glares at her, "No! It's Vida! She just took down Burt, Tyler and…Laurence, was it?"**

 **"Larry," Gem, Quinn, and Aggie corrected at the same time.**

"You forgot my name?" Larry asked in disappointment.

"Hard to remember a name of a dude that I don't know yet." Damien said.

 **"Right…so, Vida took them out and shot a crossbow dart on Larry! It was awesome!"**

 **"Vida took them down?" Gem asked in amazement, "Wow…I knew she was strong, but I didn't expect her to use her strength on them."**

 **Damien snickers as he puts his arms on the back of his head, "It was cool how she took them down in a second."**

 **Gem rolled her eyes, "I hope she doesn't do it when we go to South Africa tomorrow."**

 **"Why are we going there?" Damien asked as Triple D glides around the beach.**

 **"Some guy name Erick Van Wyk who owns the South African Wildlife Ministry wants us to help him study Fireflies there." Quinn said.**

"Ass-blasters in South Africa?!" Burt exclaims. "How's that possible?!"

"You do realize that there are other species of animals around the world, right?" Quin said to Burt.

"Yeah, the spiders, monkeys, bears, and so on." Damien listed out.

Burt didn't say anything as he rumbles and looks at screen. Damien leans over to his friends and whispers. "He didn't know about the other species."

"Nope." They whispered back.

 **Damien looks at her in surprise, "There's Fireflies there? I thought they were all in the enclosure."**

 **"Nope, turns out, there're other Fireflies there." Quinn explains.**

 **"And if there're Fireflies there are Shriekers or Graboids there." Gem added, "We're lucky to have strong hunters in our family." She said, referring to Jay and Vida.**

 **"This is going to be a crazy trip." Gem said.**

"Yeah, a crazy trip with a monster hunter that can peel people like a grape." Devlin whispers to Vida who glared at her.

"Quiet, Devlin, they can never know that my kin can do that." Vida whispers back.

"Come on, where's your sense of wickedness?" Devlin gave Vida a grin.

Vida gave her annoyed look and mutters out. "None."

 **Burt was pacing back and forth at the cell with Larry and Tyler. Tyler was thinking of a way out while Larry documents himself about him being in a cell and he's happy about it. Then Vida came in as she looks at them plainly.**

 **"You boys are idiots." She mutters as she watched Burt grabbing the bars and tried to shake them.**

 **"You can't keep us here forever!" Burt yells out.**

"Yes, we can." Owen said.

Claire gave him the look. "Owen."

"What? It's a good idea." Owen said with a smile.

Vida rolls her eyes at the man, "Oh shut up."

"I will not be si-" Burt was cut off when Snow appeared out of thin air and roars at Burt's face. Burt screams and falls on his butt as he and the two males backed away from it.

Everyone, minus Val, Burt, Larry, Tyler, and the serious ones, were laughing their heads off at the scene. They couldn't stop laughing at the three idiots since they aren't as brave as Vida. Vida rolled her eyes at the screen as Devlin laughs at the scene with the others.

 **"What the hell is that thing?!" Burt yelled out.**

 **Vida gestured Snow, "This is Snow, she is Jurassic World's a Mortiferous Raptor." She explains, "She didn't like it when someone spies her family." Vida leans at the side of the door. "She protects them like a pack member and if someone threatens her pack member…well, let's just say there will be blood."**

 **Tyler gulps as Larry awes at Snow who was snarling at them. Vida looks at them and said, "And one more thing, we are not keeping you here forever because the three of you have no brains at all."**

 **"HEY!" The three males yelled at her, but she didn't flinch.**

"You go Vida!" Miko whooped at the screen.

"Don't encourage her!" Burt yelled.

"Too late!" Miko grins.

 **"I'll have you know I am smart!" Tyler said.**

 **"Who is the artist that painted the Mona Lisa?" Vida asked a question.**

 **The three looked at each other in confusion, trying to figure out the answer. But they got nothing, Vida rolled her eyes at them.**

"Seriously? That's an easy question. Everyone knows it's Leonardo Da Vinci who painted the Mona Lisa." Spiderman said.

"Who's Leo-what's his name?" Tufnut asked stupidly, before being ignored.

 **"Look, I don't want you three idiots here but someone name Erick Van Wyk wants Burt's 'expertise' about Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies." Vida sarcastically quoted the expertise with her fingers.**

 **"They are called Assblasters!" Burt corrected.**

 **"Really? Because everyone here keeps saying they're Fireflies." Vida said, "You will be release at noon and you will have a talk with Mr. Masrani about trying to invade Jurassic World property." She and Snow were about to walk away until Vida spoke, "By the way, the one who painted the Mona Lisa was Leonardo Da Vinci."**

 **The three males face palmed in annoyance, not realizing it before. "We knew that!" Larry defended.**

 **Vida and Snow stared at them blankly before looking at each other and back to them. "No, you didn't." Snow said in a human voice.**

 **The three stared at her with wide eyes. Their minds are filled with shock, fear and amazement, Larry that is amaze. "Oh yeah, Snow can talk like a human." Vida said with a smirk before she and Snow walked away. "Enjoy your stay."**

"Vida so awesome!" Miko whispers happily.

 **The scene shows next day, the D-Squad was going to get on their private jet with Vida. Burt, Larry, and Tyler were going to ride on a Helicopter with Erik and the pilot was Dan Bravers. Then Burt notices a facial haired male talking with Jay, who was ignoring him.**

 **"Who is that guy?" Burt asked, walking over to them.**

 **Before the male could speak, Jay beats him. "This Travis Welker, he's our camera man." He explains, "Travis, this is Burt, Tyler, and Larry, they're your problems now." Jay walks to the others leaving Travis with the three males.**

"Huh, I like this guy, fast and simple." Hawkeye said with a smirk.

 **Once they got in the jet and helicopter, they set off to South Africa. Burt got to know with Bravers who is slightly drunk and Wyk explains to them and the D-Squad in the communicator the plan, "Alright, we're heading for a safari lodge, just south of the river. The owner's been kind enough to let us base our operations there."**

 **"Hey. Where's my bug-out bag? And the weapons I brought from home?" Burt asked.**

 **Wyk didn't say anything yet until. "About that. We have very strict customs laws here in South Africa. I should have warned you about the three-day weapons quarantine."**

 **Burt stared at him blankly. "Three-day what'?"**

 **" _HA! Your weapons have been confiscated!_ " Damien's voice said in the communicator with a laugh.**

"Ouch." Devlin smirked while Burt glares at the scene.

 **"SHUT UP!" Burt yells at the communicator.**

 **" _I WILL NOT BE SILENCE!_ " Damien yells in the communicator and there was a loud 'BONK!' from the background followed by a loud 'THUD!'**

Everyone was surprise that. They looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the screen.

 **The males in the helicopter became quiet when they heard it. "Uh…is everything okay?" Larry asked.**

 **Then they heard Val's voice. " _It's okay. Gem made Damien take a nap._ "**

"You punched me on the face because of that? That's cold." Damien said to Gem, who simply ignored him

 **The males didn't answer but Wyk spoke. "Right…anyways, don't worry about the weapons. I've procured us some weapons. They're waiting for us at the lodge." Before he points at the direction bellow.**

 **"There, there it is, there, there."**

 **Once the jet and helicopter landed, Erik runs out with Travis as he said, "Nice digs, Van Dyke." Travis said Wyk's last name wrong.**

 **"It's Van Wyk." Wyk corrected.**

 **Burt was about to get out when Bravers stops him, "Hey, boet."**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"I got a story for you. Every morning in Africa, a gazelle wakes up and he knows he's gotta run faster than the fastest lion, otherwise...he gets killed. Every morning, a lion wakes up and he knows he's gotta outrun the slowest gazelle, otherwise he's gonna starve to death. So, it doesn't matter if you are a lion or you're a gazelle, in Africa, when the sun rises, you better be running."**

The audience were silent, they have no idea what that man just said.

 **There was a dead silence until Vida's voice broke it. " _That's an interesting story, Mr. Bravers, but everyone knows that you must learn to survive or else you will be the hunted._ "**

"Oh, I get now." Damien said, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **Bravers and Burt stared at the communicator for a while before Bravers said. "Hey, if you need my help, call me on the horn." He gives him a claw bottlecap opener with his number on it. Burt chuckles with him as he went out. The D-Squad was with Vida and Irelia as they went over to the others as Bravers's helicopter flies away.**

 **Travis helps Burt with his bag and yelled, "Chop-chop, Pops."**

 **"Stop calling me "Pops"!" Burt said.**

 **"Got you. Old man!" Travis joked making Burt roll his eyes.**

Damien snorts. "Old man." He whispers with a snicker.

 **As Bravers's chopper flies away, Burt yells. "And we're clear!"**

 **Everyone stared at him in confusion. "I don't get it," Damien said in confusion as he carries a Rocco's cage with him in it and Impossible Man or IM, disguised as iguana, was on Damien's shoulder.**

 **"This is a seismic vibration monitor. It's uplinked to the South African National Grid of Seismology and can detect Graboid movement within a 50 square-mile area." Burt explains.**

"Still don't get it." Damien said while Jay shook his head.

 **Travis then added, "Next level type stuff."**

 **Damien blinks in confusion, "Sorry, still don't get it. I only heard was blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blaaahhh!" Damien sticks his tongue out.**

Everyone, minus Burt, Travis, and the serious ones, were laughing at that part, Damien is rebellious and funny on the screen.

 **Burt and Travis gave him an annoyed look at the bratty kid.**

 **"Graboid? Worms?" a man known as Dreyer asked.**

 **"Exactly." Burt nodded.**

 **"This is Johan Dreyer. He's my local field representative and a safari guide in the area. He's the one who witnessed the fatal attack." Wyk explains to them.**

 **"That's right." Dreyer nodded as shake hands with Burt.**

 **Wyk then points at a big African man, "And this towering hunk of dark chocolate is my assistant, Thaba." Thaba greeted them with a handshake.**

 **Travis looks at Dreyer's weapon with the camera. "That's quite a gun you got there."**

 **Dreyer nodded. "Rifle."**

 **"Bet it makes you feel like you got a lot of power."**

 **"I can drop a charging rhino at 100 meters. You wanna go for a run?" Dreyer asked.**

 **Travis stares at him and mutters. "How's life in the Thunderdome?"**

 **"Well, you wouldn't know what a rhino looked like if it shoved its horn through your throat." Dreyer explains coldly.**

"D! D! D!" Tuff raised his hand like crazy.

"What is it Tuff?"

"Can this rhino-thingy horn can kill you?" Tuff asked excitingly.

"Yes, but you are not trying at all." D said, earning annoyed groan from Tuff.

Devlin snickers and leans over to Vida. "Your kin's swords can kill any magical being." She whispers while Vida hushed her.

 **Travis points the camera at Burt as he explains. "Graboids and Ass Blasters are immune to any known form of tranquilizer, rendering your weapon useless against the creatures we're hunting."**

 **Wyk added, "Capturing. Capturing, that's the plan, right?"**

 **Burt gives him the look. "You don't capture these things. You kill them."**

 **Val pouts at him, "Don't kill them!" She said.**

 **Dreyer rolls his eyes under his sunglasses. "Kill them, capture them, I don't care. But what we have in Africa, sir, is not Graboids."**

 **Burt gives him a serious look. "If you've got Ass Blasters, you've got Graboids."**

"Can you at least call them Fireflies?" Owen said. "My niece did tame them."

"I ain't calling them Fireflies, they aren't friendly!" Burt yelled.

"They are if Val tames them." Barry added.

 **The scene shows the Plover's Lake Dig Site at Gauteng Province, two archeologists named Dr. Michael Swan and his girlfriend Lucia were studying a rare fossilized creature. Swan took out his canteen and pours it on a beaker that suddenly turns purple and releasing a small cloud of smoke.**

 **"Odontotermes baadi." He mutters in amazement.**

 **"Yes." Lucia nodded in agreement.**

"Are they archaeologists?" Quinn asked.

"Arch-what?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Archaeologists are people who studies human history and prehistory through the excavation of sites and the analysis of artifacts and other physical remains." D explains. "In other words, modern day humans are discovering old history."

"Boring." The Thorston twins, Darksteel and Skylynx groaned in a boring tone.

 **Swan the said, "But on a massive scale. It has the same magnesium mandibles."**

 **"That explains the presence of formic acid in the bedrock surrounding it." Lucia spoked in amazement.**

 **"It spits out the acid to soften the rocks, while the mandibles chew through it." he turns to his girlfriend, "This is a super digger."**

 **Lucia smiles happily, "We're going to be on the cover of Science magazine."**

 **Swan grins, "Been there, baby. I want National Geographic." He said before he stood and removes his has while looking at the fossilize skeleton of an African Graboid. He lets out a, "Whoo!" of happiness, knowing he and Lucia will be famous.**

"Huh, they are going to be famous." Damien mutters. "I wonder how much the fossil will be owned?"

"A lot." D said.

 **The scene shows the Animal Refuge, a little girl was gardening when she notices some vehicles coming towards the area. She watched curiously as people come out and she notices kids closer to her age came out. She tilts her head and saw a girl about five years old with a dinosaur on her arms. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes that are sapphire. She looks at her and smiles before waving at the African girl, who waved back.**

 **"Mr. Gummer. Mr. Gummer. Over here." Wyk gestured Burt to follow him to a vehicle.**

 **"Can you say, "Ballin"'?" Travis said to Thaba, "Hey, what's the Zulu word for "ballin"'?"**

 **Thaba shrugs and saw some men giving some elephants a walk. "Hello, Baruti. Taking the kids for a walk, I see?" Thaba greeted with a smile.**

 **Baruti smiles, "Well, you know that these young ladies are too high-class for the likes of you, so, I guess somebody has to do it." Baruti notices Travis was videoing him.**

 **"Just act natural." Travis said.**

 **Then Val came rushing over to the elephants happily, "Elephant!" she jumps in front of the elephant that slowly and gently wraps her trunk on her waist and lifts Val up making her giggle.**

"Man, who knew all animals like Val." Iron-Spider said.

 **"These men are here investigating the impundulu attack." Thaba said.**

 **Baruti nodded, "Oh, right, the monster-hunters, right?"**

 **"Ish. I'm still in training, but I got, like, a credit away." Travis said with a smile.**

 **Damien walks passed him. "You're not a monster hunter, dude, you're the cameraman. Simon didn't pay you to act like that." Damien said before walking away.**

"Yeah, the only monster hunter there is Vida, and she's awesome!" Miko said, pointing at Vida. Vida rolled her eyes as she ignored the male Yautjas looking at her with interest.

 **The scene shows Wyk shows the weapons that were allowed at Africa. Dreyer said, "You want guns, Burt? This is how we roll. Here you go." Dreyer said as he opens the box to reveal some weapons.**

 **Burt stared at them blankly, "What's this?"**

 **"The weapons you asked for." Wyk answered.**

 **"A BSA .303 and a .30-06?" Burt gave an annoyed look.**

 **"Well, there's also a Colt Peacemaker. And a…Ooh! The double-barrel thingy," He shows them the guns.**

 **"Are you serious? We might as well use a spit straw." Burt said angrily.**

 **"Granted, it's not everything you requested."**

 **"No, what I requested was confiscated by your mindless government lackeys."**

 **Wyk rubs the back of his neck. "Yes, I'm sorry about that."**

 **"Mr. Gummer, we are not in America, meaning this isn't our territory. We can't break the rules here, we follow them." Vida saw while leaning at the vehicle with her arms crossed. "I honestly think you are more stubborn here then at Jurassic World."**

"Again, Vida's awesome." Miko grins.

 **"Hey! Don't tell me when to-" he was cut off when Vida pinches his pressure point and made him unconscious.**

"How did you that?" Zak asked curiously.

"My clan knows many pressure points that are useful in combat." Vida said as she looks at the screen.

 **"Nice trick." Jay said. Vida nodded as Damien pokes the body with the stick that he barrow from Baruti.**

"I want to poke him!" Tuff said, watching Damien poking Burt on the screen.

 **Meanwhile, Travis wonders off towards the little African girl as she connects two cords on a mini generator on a wagon with a teddy bear.**

 **"Hey." He sits next to her.**

 **"Hi." She greeted back as she readies the generator.**

 **"What are you doing?" Travis asked.**

 **"Zapping worms for bait," She said as she finished her work. Then worms came out from the ground and wiggles around. "Look. Here they come."**

"Huh, she created an electric fence on the ground, so the worms could go up, smart." Wu mutters with impress.

 **"Damn! Whoo-hoo!" Travis picks one up and jokes, "You got any wasabi?"**

 **"Eat it." She said.**

 **Travis looks at her in confusion. "Eat it?"**

 **Thaba came and added, "Eat it, African tradition."**

 **Travis looks between the worm and the other before slowly eats it. He made a disgust face as the little girl giggles. "Is it really African tradition?" Travis mutters.**

 **Then Gem came and said, "No, they were just messing with you."**

 **"Oh, God." Travis spits out the worm and the little girl giggles.**

Everyone, minus the serious ones and Travis, laughed when Travis ate the worm. Val was giggling when she saw the girl tricking him.

 **Val came with Monica on her shoulder, "Hi." She greeted the African girl.**

 **"Hello."**

 **"I'm Val, what's your name?"**

 **"Amahle Montabu." Amahle said with a smile before looking at Monica, "I like your dinosaur."**

 **Val smiles, "Thank you, do you want to hold her?"**

 **Amahle nodded, "Yes please." Val gently gives Monica to Amahle as the Micro raptor nuzzles Amahle. Amahle giggles, "She's soft."**

 **"She is." Val smiles happily.**

Smaug, Owen, Thranduil, Val's Raptor Squad, and Assassin were pleased to see Val with a girl her age, and not with that boy named Angelo, he is no good for her.

 **Vida walks towards them but stops when she notices an African woman coming out from the building. Vida looks at her and greeted, "Hello."**

 **The woman looks at her and smiles, "Hi."**

 **"You must be Dr. Nandi Montabu." Vida said. "You own the reserve."**

 **"Yes, but Nandi is fine." She said.**

 **Then Travis came in and flirted, "Wow. No, free Wi-Fi at a coffee shop is fine. You are like a holiday drink. Like a caramel macchiato pumpkin spice latte, but instead of pumpkin, it's African spice."**

 **Vida and Nandi stared at him in disturbance. "Okay, well, sounds delicious. Thank you." Nandi said a bit disturbed.**

 **"Nandi, this is Travis the annoying cameraman." Vida said.**

 **"I am not that annoying!" Travis said but then was knockout when Vida hits his pressure point.**

"Nice." Devlin smirked at the scene.

 **Then Amahle came while holding Val's hand with Monica on her shoulder, "Mom, I'm taking Val to my room, so we can play."**

 **Nandi nodded with a smile, "Alright. Don't make a mess."**

 **They nodded and run inside to Amahle room. Then Burt came, "Mr. Gummer, welcome. I've arranged some refreshments for you back at the lodge." Nandi greeted.**

 **"With all due respect, Doctor..."**

 **"It's Nandi."**

 **"Nandi, I think we should get right to the hunt." Burt said.**

 **Tyler steps in, "Come on, Burt, we need a break from the trip." He said.**

 **Burt shook his head, "No. I'm not here on a safari weekend. If you've got Graboids, no one is safe."**

 **Vida rolled her eyes before taking out a blow dart and fires at Burt's arm. In a few seconds, Burt fell unconscious again. "Let's rest up." Vida said before walking inside while Larry and Tyler bring Burt inside.**

"Sof." Alex whispers to her friend. Sofia looks at Alex as she whispers to her. "Vida is a badass."

Sofia smiles and nodded. "Yeah, she's always tough and always strong." Sofia whispers back.

 **Jay walks passed Travis and smelled something before turning to Travis. "Travis, did you eat the worm?" he asked. Travis looks away before walking inside with embarrassment.**

"You can smell that?!" Travis exclaims.

"Yes." Jay said casually.

 **Jay shook his head before stopping and sniffs the air. He lets out a silent growl before turning to Mike, "I'm going for a stroll. Don't let Damien do anything stupid while I'm gone." He said as he walks away.**

 **Mike was confused about his friend but shrugs as he walks inside.**

"Jay, I'm hurt, why do you think I will do anything stupid?" Damien asked Jay.

"Cause you always." Jay simply said.

Damien thoughts about and shrugs, "True."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry, I have to work on the Mira the Quick story next.**


	21. Graboid 8

**Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The scene shows the dig site, Swan was in the showers while Lucia was readying the drinks of celebration. They failed to notice the ground shaking a bit as they drink in the shower. A figure from the ground was about to get them when suddenly somewhere else a Velociraptor's foot was seen stopping really hard on the ground. The unknown digger went towards the other direction where the loud stopping was heard and moves really fast when it felt the vibration getting stronger. Once it got there, the vibration stops. The unknown digger moves to another direction as it pass to a rock where Jay, in his hybrid form, was sitting on it casually as he watched the unknown figure moving on the ground and somewhere else.**

"Oh, he's good." Spiderman mutters in impress.

 **Sighing, Jay stood up and fast as lightning he made it back to the reserve and turned back to a human form and went to the others. Mike and Vida were there while Irelia, Alex and Sofia watched the kids Dreyer shows them the map and stabs the location with a knife.**

 **"That's where Basson died." Dreyer said.**

 **"Coordinates?" Burt asked.**

 **Dreyer looks at him in confusion. "What?"**

 **Burt added, "Longitude and latitude?"**

 **"I don't do coordinates. Everything is in my head." Dreyer taps his head.**

 **"What about field communications?" Travis added as he adjusted a cage for the trap.**

 **Vida sighs, "Shut up already." She said in annoyance, "No one cares about those things just go to that place and deal with it already."**

"Vida has a point." Sofia said.

Everyone else, minus Burt, muttered in agreement.

 **"Agreed," Jay spoke from behind. Everyone minus Vida, Nandi, and Mike, screamed. Larry jumped on Vida's arms and hugs her.**

"HA!" Damien laughed with the others who finds it funny. Larry shrinks at his seat while Burt, Tyler, and Travis glared at the screen in annoyance.

 **"Dude! Where did you come from?" Larry exclaims as he clings at Vida who was giving him a death glare.**

 **Jay gave him a blank look, "Here." He spoke dully before looking at Larry clinging at Vida. "I believe you should let go of her."**

 **Larry looks at a blank face Vida and smiles weakly. But Vida was annoyed and then drops him on the ground hard. "OW!"**

"Girl, you should learn to relax." Miko said to Vida.

Vida raised a brow. "I can be relaxed, once danger is out of the way." She said.

Devlin whispers to the kids. "When means once danger is out, she means until rouge monsters are slain."

The kids gulped at Vida. She's one though girl, no man can date her and live to tell the tale…well, except for an alien hunter.

 **Then a loud thunder came from outside and startled everyone, minus Vida, Nani, Jay, and Mike.**

 **"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked.**

 **"A monkey's wedding." Nandi said with a smile.**

"A monkey getting married? What the heck does that mean?" Damien asked.

"And what's a monkey?" Bilbo asked.

 **Burt chuckles, "Local lingo, Sun shower."**

 **"We get them every day, at this time of the year, at the exact same hour. You can set your watch to it." Nandi explains to them.**

 **"1500 hours." Burt said while looking at his watch.**

 **Nandi nodded, "Exactly. Mother Nature keeps to her rhythms." She said as she looks at the thunderclouds above.**

"…Still don't get it." Damien said.

 **Then Baruti came, "Dr. Montabu. Nandi?" he called.**

 **Nandi looks at him, "Yes?"**

 **"I think you guys might wanna come and see this." He said.**

 **"Why?" Burt asked.**

 **"Dr. Swan and his girlfriend, Lucia, discovered something." He said.**

 **Everyone looked at each other before going to the vehicles. Vida told Sofia and Alex to watch the kids as she and the others went to the dig site and saw Swan and Lucia. When they got off, Swan greeted them and explains about his and Lucia's discovery. Jay didn't need to know them because he just saved their lives. Swan and Lucia showed them the fossilized skeleton of a big Graboid.**

 **"If you're dumb, you bleed." Burt mutters as he looks at the fossil before looking at Wyk. "Your problem is bigger than I thought, Mr. Van Wyk."**

 **"How so?" Wyk asked.**

 **Burt looks at everyone, "This Graboid is much larger than the North American variety."**

 **Dreyer scoffs at him. "It's Africa. Everything's bigger." He said.**

 **"Everything except my munitions. Knowing your enemy's strength is Intel 101." Burt said before looking at Wyk. "What other surprises do you have in store for me?"**

 **"I'm learning as I go, Mr. Gummer." Wyk said.**

 **Vida inspects the fossil. "Hmm, this Graboid is different from the rest."**

 **Mike nodded, "Yeah, maybe it's another species of Graboids."**

"Another species. Interesting." Wu mutters out.

"Interesting?! Son, that's a dangerous creature that can eat you alive!" Burt yelled.

"Didn't Val tame them." Damien blurted out.

"Quiet you!"

 **"An African Graboid." Jay said.**

 **"For once, I can agree with you three. This one's leaner, too. Much leaner and more dangerous." Burt said.**

 **Travis recorded everything, "We're gonna need a big-ass cage." He said.**

 **"Or an army of soldiers." Larry added awe as he looks at the fossil.**

"Still get eaten." Devlin added out, earning nods from people.

 **At the refuge, Val and Amahle were playing in her room as Val shows her Cuddles the mutated Ice-Borer, Celestia the dragon, and Pluto the Poro. Amahle promises to keep them a secret as they dress them up in animal costume. Monica made a blank look when she was dressed up as a Vulture, Cuddles was dressed up as a rhino, Celestia was dressed up as Crocodile, and Pluto was dressed up as a lion.**

There were few snickers from the scene, seeing the blank look of Monica when she wears the vulture. Monica just stared blankly at the screen, Val owes her breakfast of toast and jam.

 **The scene shows Damien at the living room playing his video game counsel that he brought and uses Nandi's TV to play multiplayer with IM, in his iguana mode. Rocco, wearing a night mask, was snoring inside his cage. Aggie was reading her spell book while Quinn reads about African Weapons. Gem was reading a book about plants in Africa. Sofia and Alex were making sandwiches for the kids to eat.**

 **"A wonder whit's taking them so long." Aggie asked as she looks up from her book.**

 **Quinn did the same and said, "They probably discovered something about the Fireflies and wanted to see for answers."**

 **Damien asked while playing his game. "Hey, what was that ministry dude, Van what his name said he's with?"**

 **"I believe it's called South African Wildlife Federation. Why?" Gem asked, looking up from her book.**

 **Damien paused the game and looks at them, "Well…I found it kinda strange about that guy. He doesn't dress like the ones who wanted to save animals." He explains.**

 **"How would you know?" Gem asked.**

 **"Hello! Raised by thieves, crooks, bandits, and criminals here and of course I would know." Damien said, "And besides, if he works for the Wildlife how come he doesn't contact them for help."**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Damien has a point." Gem said.

"That's can't be true." Burt said.

"Wanna bet?" Damien wagers.

 **The three girls looked at him before looking at each other. Then Vida, Mike, Jay, and Nandi came in. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Nandi asked.**

 **"Ready for what?" Gem asked as she closes her book.**

 **"The village here is having a festival of some sort." Vida explains, "Nandi is going to give us a ride there."**

 **"Awesome!" Damien raised his fist up.**

 **"Get your jacket Damien. Night in Africa is colder here." Jay said as Damien rushed towards his given room.**

 **"Call Val and Amahle to get ready." Nandi called.**

 **"You got it!" Damien replied.**

 **As they get ready, Alex and Sofia brought sandwiches just in case the kids get hungry. Celestia, Pluto, and Cuddles where hidden inside the truck as they reach to the festival. The kids and teens stayed in the truck as they watched the festival. Nandi sits on the log next to the tribal chief. The natives were doing a war dance and they saw them explaining about the Graboids and Fireflies. The kids were eating their sandwiches and Sofia and Alex keeps an eye on them while Vida, Mike, and Jay were disguising something. IM was in his iguana disguise as he dances inside the truck while Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, and Monica uses some cans to make music. Rocco was snoring inside the truck. Damien was bored out of his mind until he felt a tap on his head. Looking up, he saw Jay holding up a tablet and gives it to Damien. Damien grins and plays a game with the tablet.**

 **"How are you holding up, mi hermano?" Jay asked.**

 **"Pretty good, but I don't know about Van Weirdo guy." Damien said as plays his game, "He doesn't have the 'I love to protect animals' vide like he's hiding something.**

 **Jay rubs his chin and thinks, "Maybe you're right." He mutters out as Damien plays his game.**

"Yeah I am." Damien whispers with a grin.

 **Then Travis, Tyler, and Larry came. "Hey!" Travis waved at Nandi as he sits next to her while Tyler and Larry watched the festival.**

 **"You made it." Nandi said.**

 **Travis watched the festival and saw a prop of a Graboid and Firefly. "Wow. This is quite the rager."**

 **"Yeah." Nandi nodded.**

 **"You guys got a keg?"**

 **Nandi gave him a small pot and said, "Yeah. Try this."**

 **Travis takes it and inspects it. "What's this?"**

 **"Courage." She said. Travis glanced at her and the drink before taking a sip and pulls it away while making a disgust look. "And?"**

 **"It tastes like cow piss." Travis said in disgust.**

"What's that mean?" Dev asked.

"He drank cow pee." Devlin said, earning few snickers from the crowd.

 **Nandi chuckled. "You want more? Try again." She said.**

 **"No, I really don't." Travis said as he puts the pot down and looks at the dancers, "So, what is this?"**

 **"This is a warrior dance. Our ancestors hunting the lnkanyamba and the Impundulu."**

 **Travis was confused, "What's that?"**

 **"Impundulu. It's what you call the Ass Blaster."**

 **"Ass Blaster." Travis understands now, "Yes. Yes. Hey, you know, you make Ass Blaster sound good."**

 **"You're disgusting." Jay's voice said from behind. Travis screams like a little girl and falls off the log with a loud, "OW!"**

Few of the audience laughed at the screen, finding it funny to see a grown man being scared by Jay.

"How are you doing that?!" Travis yelled at Jay, who ignores him.

 **Nandi turns and saw Jay and Mike standing behind them. "Is there something that you need?"**

 **"Mike and I are going back to get our phones. We forgot to get them before we left." Jay said. "Can you keep an eye on mi hermano. He tends to get in trouble." He said, referring to Damien. Nandi nodded, and the three boys leave, not knowing they were planning something.**

 **Meanwhile at the garage, Baruti and Thaba were fixing a truck while Baruti talks to Thaba, "You know, Thaba, I'm really not sure about these guys except the ones with the kids. Especially this Travis guy. I mean...I don't like the way he's looking at my Nandi."**

 **"Is she your Nandi, now?" Thaba asked jokingly.**

 **"Yeah, well, she could be." Baruti said with a smile.**

"You like her?" Val asked Baruti who blushed while Nandi smiled at him.

 **Thaba chuckles, "Good luck with that, bro."**

 **"A guy can dream, right?" Baruti jokes.**

 **"Dream us up a couple of cold ones, would you?" Thaba chuckles.**

 **"Hundreds, boet." Baruti added.**

 **"Ah...To dreams." Thaba said.**

 **"Hola."**

 **Thaba and Baruti yelled in shock and turned to see Jay with his hands in his pockets. Thaba sighs and said, "You almost gave us a heart attack."**

"Man, Jay's really good at scaring people." Damien said.

"It's a habit." Jay said.

 **"Sorry but I came here to check on you two since you guys didn't show in the festival." Jay said.**

 **"We're just finishing up, don't worry." Baruti said.**

 **Jay nodded before taking out icy blue candy, "Want some?"**

"What are those?" Val asked.

"Frost candies." Devlin explains. "They're magical candies that keep you cool in hot summer days and hide your heat signature for a few hours."

 **The two nodded and took one before eating it. They shivered a bit when they swallowed it. Jay swallowed his but didn't shivered. "So, are you ready to go?" he asked.**

 **"Yes, we are." Thaba said before they got in a truck that was outside before heading off. Not knowing a weird creature had landed as it searches for food. It looks like a Firefly (Assblaster) but more African like and it was big.**

Everyone stared at the Firefly, it was bigger that it's cousins. Owen looked at it in disbelief before muttering. "That is one ugly motherfucker."

 **It was searching for food as it uses its heat-sensor to find food and it did. There was a strong heat signature somewhere and it will get it. It readies itself before taking off to the sky as it searches for its meal.**

 **Back the reserve, everyone headed back after the festival was over. Burt was still there and tells them their late and they need to get ready for hunting. Vida gives him a blank look and said harshly, "Mr. Gummer, you have no idea who is the good guy and the bad guy."**

 **"I know who the good guys are, Missy, we are and the bad guys are these here Graboids!" Burt exclaims making Vida to roll her eyes.**

 **Before they went inside, an African man came in a hurry and started speaking in his native tongue as he points at a direction. "What the hell is he talking about?" Travis asked.**

 **"He's saying that he saw a Firefly nearby the bridge." Baruti translated, "It had some sort of meat in its jaws."**

 **Burt grabs a gun and said, "Move out. We have ourselves an Assblaster on the loss. Those fart-flaming sons of bitches have crossed your DMZ. You need to evacuate everyone, ASAP."**

 **Nandi nodded as she and Baruti left to tell the others to evacuate. Travis and Larry help while Burt was about to leave but Travis stops him. "I'm going with ya, Burt."**

 **"I don't think so, Yankee." Burt said as he walks away.**

 **Travis catches up to him, "Hey, Gummy Bears, wait up."**

 **"Don't call me that." Burt said. "You want to make yourself useful? Go help with the evac. Then, feel free to join in. Think you can manage that?"**

 **Then Nandi came with a machine gun. "Mr. Gummer. I think you'll find this useful."**

 **Burt awed at the weapon as Nandi gives it to him. "There is a God. R5. Full banana clip."**

 **"I zeroed the scope myself." Nandi said proudly.**

 **Jay came and looks at the weapon before looking at Nandi with a raised brow, "Where'd a veterinarian like you get a machine gun?**

 **Nandi stared at him and answered, "You don't want to know."**

"For some reason, I should never know." Jay mutters to himself.

 **"I like your style." Burt grins before he Wyk and Dreyer left as they got in the vehicle and drove off, not knowing that Vida, Mike and Jay were watching them.**

 **Meanwhile, Val was packing her things to evacuate the area. Amahle was helping Val pack when suddenly Val stops and looks out the window. Tilting her head, Val puts her shirt down and went outside the back door. Amahle follows her along with Monica, Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto. They went to the back and saw Val standing there and looking at the sky.**

"What is she up to?" Burt mutters out.

 **"Val?" Amahle was about to go near Val when suddenly a Firefly (Assblaster) landed in front of Val and roars. Amahle screams in shock and was about to call for help when suddenly Val lifts her hand and gently pats its head, making it purr. Amahle gasps in shock and amazement as Val strokes its beak. "Wow."**

"Oh, come on! She can tame that one too!" Burt yelled out.

 **"Indeed." Vida's voice said from behind. Amahle turns to see Vida behind her as she walks over to Val without fear at the Firefly. She kneels next to Val as she continues stroking the Firefly'r beak, "Val. We need its favor for us." She said to the little girl.**

 **The scene shows Dreyer driving a vehicle as Burt readies his weapon. Dreyer then explains, "They must've flown in north of the river." He said, believing there are more somewhere.**

 **"Ass Blasters don't fly, they glide. They mix several volatile gastrointestinal chemicals that actually ignites, allowing them to achieve blast off." Burt explains.**

 **Dreyer laughs, "They fart to take off?" he said but Bury and Wyk didn't laugh. "That's funny." They reach their destination and got out of the vehicle. Burt got ready by wearing and camo cloak with something inside of it that hides his heat signature.**

 **Burt heard something, "Shh. Listen." They were quiet and heard a strange sound. "You hear that?"**

"You've gone paranoid sound?" Devlin said, earning snickers and chuckles from the audience while Burt made an annoyed.

 **"Black-backed jackals. Scavengers." Wyk said.**

 **"All right. Take it ahead and kill the engine. We'll have a look." Burt said**

 **"You sure do come prepared, Mr. Gummer." Wyk said.**

 **"Basson was killed on that koppie, just underneath that cliff face."**

 **Burt uses his night vision to see a hidden cave near the rocks, "I think we have our Ass Blaster colony." He said.**

 **Dreyer took out a bait, "What about the bait?" he asked.**

"You can use human sacrifices." Smaug suggested.

"You're saying I should give myself up to be food for those assholes!" Burt yelled at the mighty dragon.

"Perhaps, but you will just make them sick." Smaug said, earning some laughter from the audience while his mate rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Burt grumbled and turn back to the screen.

 **Burt tosses him a tinfoil ball. "Don't we need to make it hot, so these bastards can see it? For sports injuries. Forget the meat. We need heat." He said. Then they heard something. They turn and saw an unknown figure doing something.**

 **"Is that it?" Wyk whispers out.**

 **Burt readied his gun, "Sure as hell ain't Mickey Mouse. Stand behind me so he can't read your heat signature." He said as he points his gun at it.**

 **"Remember, Mr. Gummer, capture, not kill." Wyk said.**

 **Burt points his gun while Dreyer points his rifle with a dart inside. "Easy…" Burt said to Dreyer. "Take your damn shot."**

 **Dreyer grins and said, "Say hello to my dart, bitch." He fires the dart at the Firefly's leg. It shrieks and turns to the direction where the dart was fired.**

 **"Don't panic." Burt said as Wyk and Dreyer became scared. "Hold your position! Easy." The Firefly came closer to them and doesn't feel sleepy.**

 **"Screw that, I'm out of here!" Dreyer yelled as he and Wyk made a run for it. "No, stay with me, stay!"**

Vida scoffs at the screen. "Coward." She mutters out.

Those men have no idea how to survive out there, her clan was born and raise in the arts of the hunt and survival, and they mustn't show fear in the eyes of battle.

 **The Firefly senses their heat signature and took off and get Dreyer. Dreyer was about to get inside the vehicle when suddenly a white smoke came, and no one could see.**

 **"What the hell is going on?!" Burt yells as he tries to use his night vision goggles, but he couldn't see anything. Dreyer became scared until he heard a strange growl like a raptor. He whips his head back and forth as he searches for the sound but suddenly pair of blood red reptilian eyes glared at him and the next thing he knew razor sharp teethes came and attacked him.**

Everyone, minus Vida, Jay, and Devlin, jumped from their seats in surprise, wondering what just happened.

 **Burt and Wyk heard Dreyer's scream of pain and then silence. Once the smoke clears, they saw Dreyer's body on the ground and his body was filled with injuries. They search for the Firefly but was nowhere to be seen. Burt and Wyk went to the body and inspects it. They saw chunks on his flesh were missing and claw marks on his bloody face.**

 **"What the hell happen here?" Wyk mutters fearfully.**

 **Burt stood up and looks around the dark jungle, "I don't know Mr. Van Wyk but I got a feeling that something is hunting us." He said. "Let's move." He said as he and Wyk move out. They search for any signs of Fireflies, but Burt keeps saying Assblasters a lot.**

 **"This doesn't add up. Ignored the thermal flare. Came directly at us." Burt mutters out until they reach what looks like a nest. Burt came closer and saw something that made him shock as he picks up what looks like an egg. "Protecting the nest, weren't you? Roger that. Where there are Ass Blasters, there are Graboids."**

 **Then he heard a gun reloading and turns and saw Wyk pointing a gun at him, "Sorry, I'm going to have to take that little money-maker from you."**

 **Burt stares at him, "What're you doing?"**

 **"Cashing in, hopefully. Why don't you hand that over?"**

"I knew he was bad guy!" Damien said before turning to Gem. "Pay up Gemstone!"

Gem glares at him, causing Damien to shut up instantly.

 **Burt glares at him, "I should've known you were dirty."**

 **"Thought it was the luckiest day of my life. I send Dreyer out to get a cheetah cub, and he runs smack-bang into a flying carnivore." Wyk said, "I would have use Ms. Grady to do it but she's heavily guarded with her body guards."**

 **"Who are you?"**

 **"Let's start with who I'm not. I'm not with the South African Wildlife Ministry."**

 **"This is not gonna end good for you." Burt said angrily.**

 **"Sure, it will. An Assblaster would've fetched 100 times what a cheetah cub or a rhino horn would've. Dead one, not nearly so much."**

 **"You're a common poacher?"**

 **"Morally, I'm okay with it." He gives Burt a blank look. "You. Not so much. Now, get into the cage, or I'll shoot you in the stomach."**

 **Burt gives him a stern look, "Shoot me…kill me…but you won't cage me."**

 **Few hours later, morning**

 **Burt was in the cage alone with a camera attached to it. There was a bottle of water in it as he struggles to break free. "It ain't over till it's over!" he yells from a distance.**

Everyone, minus Val and the serious ones, were laughing their butts off that scene. Burt grumbles as he blushed in embarrassment. The parents and guardians covered the eyes of the children, they aren't supposed to see an old person in his underwear.

 **The scene shows Wyk driving a vehicle happily with the Graboid egg inside the ice chest. He is going to make million with this egg and if he uses Val to get the other Graboids or a Firefly he'll be the richest man alive! He didn't notice a rifle was at a distance and was fired at his wheel. It pops and causing Wyk to lose control of the vehicle. He crashes on a ditch and the vehicle was stuck. He tried to get out when suddenly something ripped out his door to reveal Mike glaring at him.**

"Huh, never seen that side of Mike before." Owen said.

 **Wyk acted all kindly, "Ah, Mr. Jones, thank God you are-" he was cut off when suddenly Mike grabs him by the collar and throws him out of the vehicle and in to the ground. He looks up to see a blank face Vida.**

 **"Hello, Mr. Van Wyk." Vida said his name dangerously, "I see you're trying to escape."**

 **"Escape? Oh Ms. Dinanve you got it all wrong." Wyk lied as he gets up and backs away a bit, "I wasn't-"**

 **Vida points her pistol at him, "Don't make me shoot you." She threatened. "You are not from a South African Wildlife Ministry because there isn't one. Damien was right, you don't have the 'I love to protect animals' vide. We did our research, you're a wanted poacher for stealing and killing endangered species and sell them in black-markets."**

"Wow, Vida's good." Quinn said.

"Yeah, she must've plan the whole thing." Spiderman said. "Is her kind always like this?"

"Yup, and they know how to deal how to hunt." D said.

 **Wyk backs away when suddenly Mike came to Vida's side with the ice chest in his arms. He opens it and removes the egg before dropping the chest on the ground. "So, you were trying to escape." Vida glares at Wyk, "That is low even for you Wyk."**

 **Wyk panicked and took out his gun before pull the trigger but nothing happened. Vida took out that looks like ammo, "Looking for something?" Vida mocked dangerously. Wyk backs away and heard a growl behind Vida and Mike. A Velociraptor with dark brown scales and blood red eyes came behind them with blood covered its jaws and neck. Wyk gasps in horror as it turns into Jay as he growls at him in his hybrid form.**

 **Vida glanced at Jay as she throws the ammo behind her and glares at Wyk. "It looks like Jay finished off Dreyer."**

 **Jay spits out some blood on his mouth to ground, "His blood taste like shit." He mutters out.**

Ruff sighs dreamily at Jay. "Whatta hunk." She mutters happily.

"I wish he was my brother." Tuff muttered.

 **Vida smirks at Wyk and made her fingers to be a gun. "It looks like your pouching days are over, Mr. Van Wyk." She made her fingers to a firing motion and suddenly jumping out of the ground was an African Graboid. It lets out a roar as dives towards Wky with open jaws. Wyk screams as the African Graboid consumes him and went back to the ground.**

Everyone stared in silence, they're minds were blown to see how Vida could handle that with Mike and Jay.

 **Vida, Mike, and Jay stared at the scene before noticing a tentacle of the Graboid hissing at Mike. Mike looks at it and realizes that he has the egg. "Huh? Oh…right, sorry." He said as he gives the egg back to the tentacle as it takes it before slithering off to another direction.**

 **Jay crosses his arms behind his head and lets out a sigh, "Well, that's taken care of…how are we going to find the idiot survivalist?" Jay asked referring to Burt.**

 **Vida waves him off, "The kids got that covered." She said before walking away.**

"You sent the kids to get me?" Burt asked Vida in annoyance.

"Yes, yes I did." Vida said casually.

 **The scene shows a Chimera named Triple D (Darrius is the Lion, Demetri the goat and Dion the snake) was sniffing the ground as he searches for Burt's scent with Damien, IM and Rocco on his back. Travis was somewhere in the savanna looking for Burt and the kids decided to help secretly. Aggie was riding on Ouranós the Pegasus, Quinn was riding on Araceli the Griffin, Val was riding on Amalthea the Unicorn with Monica, Celestia, Cuddles and Pluto, and Gem was riding on Shetan's horse form. Shetan is a Babadook and he's Gem's partner. His horse form was huge and is pitch black with slightly white hoofs a long wispy oil spill color mane and moon white slit eyes.**

"The kids are on the case." Spiderman said as they watched the scene.

"This is humiliating." Burt mutters under his breathe, bunch of kids are going to find him in that state.

 **Triple D sniffs around and caught the scent of Burt.**

 **"They've got the scent!" Damien said as Triple D dashed off followed by the others. They reach to the top and saw Burt half naked inside a lion cage. Damien saw this and burst into fist of laughter, "HAHAHA! OMG! That's' hilarious!" Damien took out his phone and videos Burt inside the cage as a lion came and pee at Burt.**

"You're going to use that to blackmail him, correct?" Jay asked Damien who grin and nodded.

 **Gem rolled her eyes and made Shetan go down followed by Araceli and Quinn. They scared off the lion and Burt look at them in shock.**

 **"How the hell you get those?!"**

 **"You don't want to know." Gem and Quinn said unison as Quinn gets off her Griffon and went towards Burt's cage and rips it open with her bare hands. Burt crawls out and the others came.**

 **Aggie covers her eyes and exclaims. "Put on some clothes why don't ye!"**

 **Burt grabs hi clothes and puts them on until Travis came. He stops the truck and was shock to see the kids and mythical creatures. "What the-"**

 **"Don't asked." The kids, minus Val, said unison.**

 **"We don't have time to chit-chat. We have to find Van Wyk and stops him before he does something stupid."**

 **Damien was saving the video of Burt's embarrassing scene and said, "No need to. Mi hermano, Mike and Vida got it covered."**

 **"And why is that?" Burt asked.**

 **"They figured it out faster than you two. Mike did some research about Van Dork and learns that he's a fraud. So, they made a plan that you idiots didn't think of."**

 **"For once, I agree with him." Gem said, "Come on, we're heading back." Gem made Shetan head back to the village along with the others as Burt gets on the truck and Travis drives it.**

 **Back at the village, Vida, Mike, Irelia, Alex, Jay, and Sofia were there along with some Fireflies and some Graboids. Val made sure they stay calm until she gets back. Jay was lying on a log as he lets out a loud yawn. Jay clean himself before anyone could notice that he just killed Dreyer. Mike was checking his watch as he worries about the kids. Alex and Sofia were feeding the Fireflies some meat while Irelia was hugging a Firefly half to death, the Firefly was chocking as it tries to break free from the young hybrid human Xenomorph. Larry was taking pictures at the African Graboids and Fireflies while Tyler stayed in a distance away from them. Swan and Lucia were studying them up close while not getting in their way. Amahle was with Baruti and her mom as they check on the villagers. Amahle worries for her friends as she holds her bag. Then they heard a truck coming and saw the kids riding on the truck with Travis and Burt. As the truck stops, the kids got off and went towards the teens.**

 **"We found him, but Burt needs a bath." Quinn said, "Literally."**

"Hose him down, so you don't touch him." Owen suggested.

"With soup and many perfumes." Devlin added.

 **Burt gives them a look as he watched Val petting the Firefly on its head and whispers something that he couldn't hear. Damien came and said.**

 **"Well, Burt, it looks like your Burt Zone has become the Val's Zone." Damien walks away with IM as an iguana and Rocco on his shoulders, leaving a mouth dropped Burt.**

"Another point goes to Val." Quinn said, earning nods from her friends.

 **Vida called Simon and explain to him everything and said the African Graboids and Fireflies are now bonded to Val, meaning they're going to follow Val back home. Simon agrees that they will prepare transport for the Graboids and Fireflies. Vida understood and ends the call.**

 **The Villagers were making music as everyone dance even the Fireflies danced with them. It was funny and cool for them to do. Val and Amahle were dancing together with Baruti happily and Thaba was playing the music with the others. Burt was sitting at a log at the far distance as he watched as the Fireflies and Graboids partying with the locals. He couldn't believe on just what happen. Graboids, Shriekers, and Assblasters should be killers, not lovable creatures! How can a little girl do that!?**

 **He was lost in thoughts that he didn't notices Travis sitting next to him, "Hey. What ya thinking, Burt?"**

 **"Nocturnal Ass Blasters, Grabbers that detach from the host. And where the hell are the Shriekers? What's next? Graboids that talk?" Burt mutters in frustration. He sighs and decided to change the subject. "Let's talk about Florida."**

"What is he talking about?" Barry asked.

 **"Sunshine State. Lotta ladies. Why?" Travis said.**

 **Burt looks at him. "I'm asking what you know about me and Florida?" he asked suspiciously.**

 **Travis shrugs, "I know that you went to a Grateful Dead concert once when you were there."**

 **"How could you possibly know that? That was 40 years ago."**

 **"Pretty sure I know who you went with."**

 **"What do you know about Jasmine?" Burt asked.**

 **Travis shrugs, "Flower child meets heroin chic. Model. Hated disco. Loved Hendrix. You were selling your dad's old guns. She was in the parking lot."**

 **Burt mutters, "Burning her bra."**

 **"Far left meets far right. They spend the night. Love's a bitch, huh, Burt?" Travis said.**

 **"Who is she to you?" Burt asked again.**

 **Travis sighs and answered. "I call her "Mom" most of the time." Burt's eyes widen in shock when Travis releases the big news bomb. "Boom! Well, that's gotta stir up some shit, right? Huh?"**

 **Burt points at him and stutters, "You mean, you and me are..."**

 **Travis nodded and gestured himself. "That's right. Bloodlines. Feel the theme happenin', here?"**

 **Burt shook his head in shock, "No."**

 **Travis nodded, "Yes."**

 **"No. Impossible."**

 **"You're tellin' me."**

 **"I don't believe it. There's no way you're my offspring." He points at Travis.**

 **"What? Well, that's a dick thing to say? What, do you think you're better than me?" Travis said angrily.**

 **"I just don't... I mean... Crud. Look at you!"**

 **"Yeah, look at me." Travis said. "How could I be the son of Burt Gummer? A man of such towering importance. You know what? Forget it. We don't have to do this whole Dr. Phil thing, okay? Let's just party with the others, and we'll go back to never speaking to each other again. Cool?"**

"What the hell are they talking about?" Owen asked.

"Travis is Burt's son." D said.

There was a dead silence from the audience, okay, this gone awkward.

 **Before Burt could say anything, Jay appeared behind him, causing Travis to scream like a little girl. Burt turns and yells in shock to see Jay staring at them blankly.**

Again, some of the audience laughed at the screen.

 **"You know, Burt. You should accept on what he said." Jay said blankly.**

 **Burt stares at him, "You heard us?"**

 **Jay nodded, "Si. And word of advice, you aren't a good husband, father, or survivalist. You act like you are, but you don't. You think there's gonna be a World War III? There won't be a war because you are acting like there is. You wasted your whole life because of that and dealing with Graboids, Shriekers and Fireflies…you didn't even bother contacting you own wife and check on her to know if she was going to have a child." Burt didn't say anything, and Jay rolled his eyes, "Tsk. You're like those fathers who wouldn't care for their own offspring. You just care about yourself and wasting your life."**

 **"And how would you know about fathers, Archer?" Burt asked. "You basically have one!"**

Jay growled at the screen, his father was the reason why he became a monster, he was cheated out from his childhood and was forced to undergo experiments that he didn't deserve!

 **Jay gave him a blank look before activating his hybrid form and roars at him. Travis and Burt backed away in fear as Jay growls, baring his sharp fangs.**

 **"This what mi Padre did to me! He never took care of me or loved me. He only experimented me as a lab rat!" He gives Burt a death glare, "Now if I were you, you should learn to be a better father." He grows before turning into his human form and walking away, leaving a terrifying Burt and Travis.**

Everyone stared at the screen, some of the people there felt sorry for Jay, feeling that he shouldn't suffer like that.

 **"I think I pissed myself." Travis whispers out and Burt gives him the look.**

Few snickers came from the audience while Travis shrinks from his seat.

 **Back to the others, everyone was still partying while Vida checks her ammo on her pistol as she watched everyone party. Baruti and Nandi were dancing together while Val and Amahle were dancing too. Sofia came to her side and smiles at her friend. "Come on, Vida, join in the fun."**

 **Vida looks at them and said, "I'm not much of a party person, Sof."**

 **Sofia grabs Vida's hand and said, "Vida, you're good a singing since we were kids so just sing a little song, for us?**

 **Vida thought about it and said, "Alright. Fine, but you and the others have to help me out."**

"This is going to be interesting." Devlin said smirking at Vida.

 **"What do you need?" they turn to see Jay and the other members of the D-Squad looking at them. Vida smirks and whispers to them her song. Once they did, they went over to some instruments that are not being use as Vida steps in the center as Jay sang.**

 **"Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh!"**

 ** _Vida:  
You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up and dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle_**

 ** _You're on the front line everyone's watching  
You know it's serious we're getting closer this isn't over  
The pressure is on you feel it  
But you got it all believe it!_**

Everyone minus Devlin, Sofia, and Vida, were surprise to hear Vida singing. She has a good voice. The Yautjas are amazed to hear Vida singing, she is both gifted in fight and voice, now that's interesting.

 **Vida dances with Amahle and sang:  
 _When you fall get up, oh, oh,  
If you fall get up, eh, eh,  
Tsamina mina zangalewa 'cause this is Africa  
Tsamina mina, eh, eh waka, waka, eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa_**

 **Vida started dancing on her own when Amahle went to Val and dance with her while the others follow her song and dance.**

 ** _Listen to your God this is our motto  
Your time to shine don't wait in line  
Y vamos por todo  
People are raising their expectations  
Go on and feed them this is your moment no hesitation  
Today's your day I feel it you paved the way believe it _**

**_If you get down get up, oh, oh  
When you get down get up, eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa  
Tsamina mina, eh, eh, waka, waka, eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Tsamina mina, eh, eh, waka, waka, eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa!_**

 **Val and Amahle sang together:  
Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa Et to Zet  
Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West  
Bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh  
Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa...**

 **Thaba, Jay and Baruti sang:  
** Tsamina mina, Anawa a, a  
Tsamina mina. Tsamina mina  
Anawa a a

 **Vida:  
Tsamina mina, eh, eh waka, waka, eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh, eh, waka, waka, eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Africa! **

**Django eh, eh. Django eh, eh,  
Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a, a  
Django eh, eh, Django eh, eh,  
Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a  
This time for Africa  
This time for Africa  
We're all Africa, We're all Africa!**

 **Everyone cheers happily and continues partying until the transports show up to picked them all up soon.**

"Wow, Vida, you sing awesome!" Miko praised at Vida.

"I can't believe I had to sing there." Vida mumbles in annoyance.

Sofia chuckles at her best friend and nudges her. "Come on, you've got to admit, you like singing." She said.

Vida smirks at her and shrugs. "Maybe."

"Alright, up to next scene." D said as they all turn to the screen.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be coming up soon, and there will be a riot in there soon. *Puts on a helmet* a big riot.**


	22. Graboid 9

**Sorry for the ling wait, college was stressful, I didn't have time to write and so on. And I had a long test that needs to be focused. But I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of the crossover movie.**

* * *

 **The scene shows transports coming and all the African Graboids and Fireflies went in along with the eggs. Val and Amahle said their goodbyes as Val went to the jet and waves goodbye at her friend who waved back. Burt and Travis were learning to get along as they headed back to Jurassic World. Once they did, Val introduced the African Graboids and Fireflies to the South American Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies. They all got along fine since they are like cousins. The scene shows many tourists coming to see the new African Graboids and Fireflies. They were amazed to see bigger versions of the Graboids and Fireflies. News medias interviewed the D-Squad members and Swan since he came along to study them as well.**

Burt grumbles at the scene, he can't believe these people are liking the Graboids, Shriekers, and Assblasters. Those creatures are killers! Not lovable animals!

Simon smiles at the screen, knowing Jurassic World is becoming a big hit, he wonders if Val is his good luck charm.

 **Burt, Travis, Tyler, and Larry are going back to Perfection Valley to check on the others. Val wanted to join since she wants to see El Blanco again. The others agreed since they wanted to know more of Perfection secrets. They use the private jet to reach Perfection and landed somewhere near the town. Once they got out, they went to Chang's Market and Jodi, Nancy, and Rosalita there. The three girls saw them, and Nancy said.**

 **"So…I'm guessing your little meeting with Mr. Masrani was a no then?"**

 **Tyler sits on a chair while Larry get some snacks. "Well, Mr. Masrani wasn't convinced that the Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies were dangerous instead they stay at the park as the new attractions."**

 **"So, it's a no then?" Jodi said.**

"They didn't kill anybody, and they are tamed thanks to Val." Simon said. "And you don't have an appointment to me." Simon added to Burt who just muttered in annoyance.

 **Tyler nodded, "It's a no. Oh! This is Travis, Burt's son that he didn't know about, and Heather's the mother." He pointed at Travis.**

 **"Hi." Travis greeted awkwardly.**

 **Nancy, Jodi, and Rosalita were shocked to hear the news and Nancy exclaims. "Heather had a child and didn't tell us?!"**

"Oh, no. She's going to give him the lecture." Tyler said.

 **"She didn't want to…" Travis tried to speak when Nancy turns to Burt.**

 **"You didn't even bother to contact her." She said.**

 **Burt raised his hands. "Hey, I didn't know about this either!"**

 **As Nancy gives Burt the parental talk, Val was eyeing at the plate of donuts on Jodi's counter. Jodi saw this and asked. "Do you want a donut?"**

 **Val looks at her with wide and innocent eyes and nodded. Jodi smiles and lets Val pick a donut. "Go on, take whatever you like."**

 **And Val did, she took the whole plate of donuts and gets off the chair before heading out with the plate of donuts. Irelia opens the door for as Val went out with the donuts.**

"You did say she can take whatever she wants." Mike said while Jodi shrugs.

"What is she going to do with those donuts?" Tyler asked loudly.

 **Jodi watches her leave before turning over to Jay who pulls out his wallet and pays Jodi the donuts that Val got.**

 **"This will cover for the donuts." He said. Jodi nodded and took the payment before putting it in her cash register.**

"Thanks Jay." Val said to Jay who nodded.

 **Meanwhile, Val walks outside with a plate of donuts. Val stands on the sandy ground before she stomps her right foot ten times, the ground started to shake, and she heard a roar from the ground. Everyone's seismograph started to beep and they all stop on what they are doing. Val continues stomping at the ground and Burt saw this from the window.**

 **"She's going to get herself killed!" Burt was about to go out but Irelia stops him. "What the hell are you doing?!"**

 **"Don't…worry." Irelia said slowly, "Val…is…smart."**

"You know, it's kind of creepy that Irelia is still learning to speak." Miko said.

"She's been asleep for 30 years, give the girl a break." Alex said to Miko.

 **Burt was confused as he saw Val stop and watched El Blanco coming out of the ground and in front of Val. Val offers him the donuts and the tentacle mouths took the donuts before El Blanco eats them. Burt's mouth dropped in total shock as well as the other members in Perfection. Damien walks over the window while eating potato chip as he saw Val feeding the donuts to El Blanco. He takes another chip and eats it before turning to Burt.**

 **"What I miss?" He chews the chip.**

"You didn't see that girl feed El Blanco donuts!?" Burt exclaims at Damien.

"Dude, you notice I'm easily distracted right?" Damien said to Burt who groans.

 **Burt gave him a disbelief look and said, "Your friend is able to feed El Blanco without herself eaten!"**

 **Damien took out another chip and eats it and looks at Burt casually. "So? Val always get to feed the dangerous animals food and Gem tries to feed me to Assassin." Damien added.**

 **"W-Wait…" Tyler cuts him off, "You're saying that she tries to feed you to the red scary hybrid?"**

 **Damien shrugs. "Yup, five times." Damien holds up five fingers.**

 **"Ten on the weekends." Gem added as she reads a book.**

 **Damien nodded and points a chip at her. "See?"**

"You guys are messed up." Devlin said before grinning. "I like them."

"Same here!" Ruff and Tuff said with a grin causing Devlin to frown.

"I spoke to soon." Devlin muttered.

 **"What is wrong with you people?" Burt asked.**

 **Mike walks pass him, eating a bagel. "We're not your average people, Burt. We're an odd family." He said as he and Quinn high-fived.**

 **Tyler turns to Alex, who was writing the next song with Sofia. "What does he mean by 'odd family'?" he asked.**

 **Alex and Sofia looked at him and the blonde girl said. "He means no matter what we look like or where we came from, we are family."**

 **"I don't get it." Travis said and the Jurassic World members' minus Irelia facepalm in annoyance.**

"Moron." Owen mutters out.

 **Val pats El Blanco's beak as he croons at her. Val pats his side as he went back underground as he goes off somewhere else. Val smiles and then notices a fancy car coming in and parks near the store. A man comes out to reveal Melvin Plug owner of Melco and was looking for Burt. Burt came out and wasn't happy to see him.**

"Goddamnit, Melvin's back." Burt mutters in annoyance.

"Who?" Damien asked.

"He used to live in Perfection, but he became the owner of Melco." Nancy explains.

"The real estate company?" Quinn asked.

"Yup."

 **"Melvin, why do you keep coming back here? I told you many times, Perfection is not for sale!"**

 **Melvin lifts his hands up, "Hey! Burt, come one! Think about how many people come here? This wasteland can be filled with paying customers that will make this land to a goldmine."**

 **"Oh no! El Blanco is here, and you know how he can feel people's movements?" Burt reminded him.**

 **"If you just hear me out, we can move El Block head and move him to Jurassic World! You see the news, right?" Melvin explained.**

 **"He won't leave." Val said, walking up to them. "He's going to stay here and protect it from you."**

"Oohh, this is gonna be interesting." Devlin grins.

Hiccup turns to her. "How so?"

 **Melvin chuckles at Val, believing she has such imagination. "Listen, kid, El Blanco is an animal, alright? And he's-"**

 **"Going to chase you out." Val chirps out.**

 **Melvin and Burt were confused when suddenly the ground started to shake and heard El Blanco's roar. They saw El Blanco's figure and the two males panicked as Melvin runs to his car and started it before driving away in full speed. El Blanco passes Val and Burt and chases Melvin's car's movements. The others came out to watch the seen in amusement.**

 **"Go get him El Blanco!" Damien whooped.**

"That's how." Devlin said.

"Man, who knew being an aura bonder could be so cool!" Miko said. She then got an idea before turning towards D. "Hey D! can you-"

"I am not going to magically make you have powers." D said sternly, causing Miko to pout.

 **Aggie, Quinn, and Gem laughed in amusement as El Blanco chased Melvin out of town. He came back so Val could pet him again, he really likes this girl. Damien walks up to his guardian/adopted brother, Jay, and said.**

 **"You, bro, is there a pool or lake around here?"**

 **Jay looks at Damien with a questionable look. "Why?"**

 **"Because I'm all sweaty and I feel like swimming!" Damien grins.**

 **Val turns to El Blanco and activates her Aura Bonding. She and El Blanco were connected as she spoke telepathically, " _Is there a lake?_ "**

 **El Blanco rumbles before going back to the ground and Val turns to the others, "He know where it is!"**

 **"Awesome!" Damien cheers as runs inside to buy food.**

"Something tells me things are about to get crazy." Owen said.

"Starting? Owen, crazy has been happening to us every day." Quinn said, causing some audience to chuckle.

 **Vida went over to the jet and get the jeep that was placed inside the back of the jet. Once Damien got the food and Jay had to pay for them, they got in the jeep and were headed off with Burt, Travis, Tyler, and Larry. They follow El Blanco to the lake where they saw another vehicle with Casey Matthews and Roger Garrett.**

 **"Hi Casey!" Larry waved acting like a child.**

 **Casey greeted and notices the others. "Burt, who are they?"**

 **"Dr. Matthews, these people are the ones who put all the Graboids in Jurassic World." Burt said.**

 **"Wait…" Alex spoke, "Casey Matthews?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Are you friends with Nick Tatopoulos?"**

 **Casey's eyes widen a bit and smiles. "Yes, we were colleagues." She said, "Do you know him?"**

 **"Yeah, his team are in Jurassic World for their base." Mike adds.**

 **"Really?" Casey asked.**

"Huh, it's been awhile since we seen Casey." Elsie said.

"Yeah, she's been good help in our researches." Mendel added.

 **As they talked, Damien removes his shirt and looks at the lake with a grin. "Watch this! I'm gonna do the ultimate cannonball!" Damien runs towards the lake and was about to jump when suddenly Jay grabs his little brother.**

 **"Damien, wait!" Jay said as he lets go of Damien, "Something's wrong."**

 **Roger and Casey went to them. "He's right. There's something in that lake that we don't know about."**

 **"Ooohhh! Is it an alien?" Larry blurts out, "If it is, that would be really cool and-"**

 **"Larry." Vida cuts him off without looking at him.**

 **Larry looks at her, "Yes?"**

 **"Shut up." Vida said as Larry lowers his head and mutters 'Yes mam'.**

"Damn, no men can be a match for that girl." Owen said.

"You sure about that?" Goji whispers, glancing behind them where some Yautja males were looking at Vida with interest.

Vida ignores the Yautjas as she looks at the screen.

 **Val went over to the lake and looks at it curiously. She could see some figures inside the lake and couldn't figure out what. She then activates her Aura Bonding and she felt some aura from bellow. " _Hello._ "**

 **She could the figures stop and were now staring at her. " _It's okay. I'm a friend._ " Val felt them hesitated until one came out from the lake. Everyone backs away and saw a Graboid but this one was different this one is more aquatic and is twice the size of a Shrieker. Val tilts her head as it opens its beak to reveal a prehensile tongue and gently licks Val, making her giggle.**

 **"What is that thing?" Burt blurts out.**

 **"I don't know but it looks cool!" Damien exclaims with a grin.**

 **Vida took out what appears to be pair of sunglasses before wearing them. The sunglasses scan the unknown creature and send information to the sunglasses. Vida reads the info and learns that this is a water version of a Graboid. It's an evaluation of a Graboid like a new generation after the Shrieker. Larry came besides her and asked. "Is that a spy weapon?"**

 **Vida gave him a look under her sunglasses and he shuts up. Vida lifts her sunglasses to her head and said, "This is an evolution of a Shrieker. My guess some Shriekers must've adapted at some water area long ago and evolved into this new stage."**

 **"A Water Stage." Casey mutters in amazement. "Amazing."**

"Why does she get all cool stuff?" Tuff asked loudly.

"Because Vida and her clan are skilled hunters and huntresses that shouldn't be messed with." Endarie said.

 **Val was picked up by the tongue of the water Graboid as it puts her on its back. Val giggles as she notices it has a heat sensor. "This one has a heat sensor."**

 **"It does?" Travis asked as the Water Graboid lowered its head as everyone looks at its heat sensor.**

 **"Incredible, it has the same heat sensor of a Graboid." Cassie said.**

 **Sofia looks at its heat sensor and realizes something, "Wait…if it's using its heat sensor underwater, how can it search for its prey when the water disguises the body heat."**

 **Casey wonders as well. "You're right. How can it hunt what it can't sense without heat?"**

 **Vida steps in and said. "Well, there is another way for it to hunt." All eyes on her now, wondering what she meant. "Sonar."**

 **Casey gasps in realization. "She's right." Casey went over to the computer that has a titanium flooring that prevents El Blanco from getting them and types at the computer. "What Vida said it's true." She explains as she shows them a picture of an Orca using his echolocation. "This helps them see underwater and when they're hunting for food."**

 **"Do they hunt as packs?" Jay added as he looks at the screen.**

 **Casey observes it. "I think so…"**

 **"Can I jump in now?" Damien asked, on top of the water Graboid's head with Val by his side. The Graboid made a grunt and Val did a thumb up. Grinning, Damien steps back a bit before jumping off yelling. "CANNONBALL!" He jumps in the water while making a big splash. He then was resurfaced by a water Graboid and sits on its head as he grins happily. Rocco and IM, in his iguana, holds up scoreboards. Rocco holds up an 8 while IM holds up a 10.**

 **"How are those animals smart?" Travis asked curiously.**

 **"Because we're not." Rocco blurts out. The Jurassic World crew minus Val and Irelia facepalm at Rocco's stupidity and the Perfection crew stared at Rocco in shock. Rocco gave them a blank look.**

 **"What?"**

"Rocco! You weren't supposed to talk!" Gem scolded Rocco.

"I got bored, what do you want me to do?" Rocco pbjected.

 **"You just had to speak." Jay mutters out.**

 **Rocco scoffs. "Well, excuse me, Mister! What else was I supposed to do? Act cute and cuddly? Hi, I'm Rocco and I want to play with you." He uses a high pitch voice to act the last part. "Never!"**

"You're not that cute." Alexa Wood said, earning a grumble from Rocco.

 **Jay sighs as Mike and Alex explains the Perfection crew everything about the events that happen on how they met IM and Rocco. Vida called Jurassic World for transport for a new attraction coming to the park. Val pats the water Graboid's head and said.**

 **"I'll call your species Water Worms!" Val cheers happily as the Water Worm roars happily.**

 **The scene changed to reveal Melvin was at a bar somewhere in Nevada, he was trying to think of a plan to get rid of El Blanco and make the land of Perfection his but due to the protection of endangered species Melvin can't make the land his because El Blanco owns the land as his territory. As Melvin drinks, he didn't notice Novak was watching him from the sidelines as he drinks his beer.**

Everyone eyed at the screen, not liking the idea that Novak was there and why he was there. Burt dreaded on what will happen next.

"Oh no." Damien gasped in realization.

All eyes were on him. "What are you talking about?" Gem asked.

"I seen this before!" Damien said. "One of the criminals that raised me named Sterg Nomerick-"

"Sterg Nomerick! That's the alien who punch me in the face two years ago!" Nova yelled out.

"…Oh yeah, he called you 'Bucket Head'." Damien said, earning few snickers from the audience. "Anyways, Sterg trick this dude who works as a dealer on airships, he made him believe that a planet called Mermara will buy his ships for a lot of money. But, Sterg tricked him, and he massacred an entire village in one night and shot the ship seller in the head before being arrested by the Nova Core."

"Wait. Are you saying, Novak is going to use that idiot-" Gem points at Melvin on the screen, "-to get my cousin?!"

"Yeah! He's going to trick the idiot to get to Val."

"Hell no!" Owen stood from his seat. "That son of a bitch better not dare touch Val!"

"Owen, sit down, please." Claire whispered.

Owen sits down and made sure Val was close to him, he is not losing her like how he lost his brother.

 **Novak has a plan that involves that idiot to get the girl to be alone, so he needs that idiot. Getting up, Novak sits next to Melvin and looks at the small TV as it explains about Jurassic World's new attraction.**

 **"Hmph, new attraction, such a pain." Novak mutters out.**

 **Melvin sighs. "I know! Why they can't get El Blanco to live there!?" He slams his head at the counter.**

 **Novak takes a sip of his beer and glanced at Melvin. "You know, I have a suggestion that will solve your little problem."**

 **Melvin looks at him pleadingly. "I'll do anything you say! As long is it something to do to get rid of that El Blockhead!"**

 **Novak smirks darkly and said. "Well, the little girl know as Valentina can tame that creature. If you ask her to simply tell El Blanco to move to a new territory so there won't be any trouble."**

 **"Yeah but El Blanco won't leave his territory because he loves it there." Melvin said sarcastically.**

 **Novak rolled his eyes and said. "Just hear me out, tell her that if she moves El Blanco to another territory, so you can build homes for hormless people." He suggested. "And she'll have to do it. After all, she's a good girl."**

 **Melvin's face brightens and stood up. "Great idea Mr…"**

 **"Call me Novak." Novak said as he takes a sip of his beer. "They're going to have a party at Jurassic World and Valentina will be there. Take her to the jungle where you can 'discuss' with the plan and I'll be there to help."**

 **"Why the jungle?"**

 **"So, no one can ruin the plan to stop you to get Perfection."**

 **Melvin grins happily and pays his drink before running off while saying. "Thanks for the help!"**

"He felt for it!" Damien exclaims, pulling his hair, "Val is gonna get kidnapped by him!"

Smaug silently growls and glared at the screen with Thranduil and Owen. If that idiot tries anything, he will die in the most painful death that he would ever receive. The Yautjas were glaring at the screen, that man has no honor, he's going to harm an ooman pup. He deserves death after this.

 **Novak rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink, knowing that idiot Melvin is going to be useful in his plan.**

 **The scene shows Jurassic World, the transport puts the Water Worms at a lake until they build the new enclosure. They were lucky they eat fish since they rarely eat meat from the surface. Val was patting the water, so the Water Worms know she's there. She really wishes that the enclosure be finish now so the Water Worms can have a home.**

 **"Staring at the water won't make it faster." Val turns to see Devlin behind her. "How's it going?"**

 **"Devlin? What are you doing here?" Val asked.**

"Damn you're fast." Owen mutters.

"Thank you." Devlin smiles at the complement.

 **Devlin shrugs as she walks towards the unfished enclosure of the Water Worms, "I'm here to do a favor for Vida." She said before she snaps her fingers. A bright dark purple glow with green and red sparks appeared and formed another enclosure that was attached to the Avery and the exist. Val gasps in shock and amazement when she saw that.**

 **"Wanna check it out?" Devlin asked.**

 **Val nodded happily as she and Devlin went inside the enclosure. The enclosure is a swamp like aquarium area. There were some swamps trees with bridges and stares attached to the end, so the tourists could climb. Val saw different types of fishes there. There's lion fish, flathead catfish, northern snakeheads, cane toads, muskrats, invasive crabs, nutria, invasive clams, and Asian swamp eels. Val awed at them in amazement as Devlin and her walks out. Val rushed over to her Water Worm friends and uses her aura bonding to tell them that their home is done. They were so excited and can't wait to get inside but Devlin snaps her finger again and they were already inside!**

 **Val rushed back inside the enclosure and saw them swimming in their new home happily. Devlin came by her side and said. "What do you think?"**

 **Val hugs Devlin happily. "Thank you, Devlin!"**

 **Devlin smirks and pats her head. "No problem."**

 **"Good job, Devlin." They turn and saw Vida and the rest of Val's friends. Vida walked over to a smirking Devlin and came in front of her. "Thanks for the help."**

 **Devlin waves off. "Anytime but now you owe me." She said with a grin making Vida roll her eyes.**

 **Mike looks at them in surprise. "Wait…you two know each other?"**

 **"That's right, Huntress here is my aquatint." Devlin said.**

"Seriously?" The D Squad asked.

"Seriously." Vida and Devlin said unison.

 **Aggie adjusted her glasses and remembers Rocco's horrible song when he explains about himself and how Devlin is a witch. "Wait, you're the witch that Rocco told us."**

 **Devlin gestured herself. "That's right and I'm surprise your brother didn't throw him out yet." She points at Jay.**

 **"He may be annoying, but he can be useful." Jay said. "As bait." He added.**

 **Damien laughs and grins. "Best big bro ever!"**

"I know!" Tuff said before turning a blank face Jay as he holds his hands together. "Can you be my big brother?"

"No." Jay said flatly.

 **Devlin snorts a laugh. "I can see that so you're gonna tell the big man about this?" she refers to Simon Masrani.**

 **Alex took out her phone and calls Simon about the enclosure is already ready and gives him the details. Aggie walks up to Devlin and asked. "If yer a witch then ye know about some spells, correct?"**

 **Devlin grins and lifts her hand up and made a dark green fire appear in her hand. "Girl, I can do more than some spells. I can teach you if you want." Devlin made the fire go put when she closes her hand.**

 **Aggie grins and nodded happily. "That would be amazing!" Aggie said. "When do we start?"**

 **"Anytime you want," Devlin said. "But not now because I'm thirsty."**

 **"You can go to Impy's new smoothie shop in Jurassic World, he calls Karaoke Smooth." Val suggested. "We're going to celebrate the new attraction success."**

 **"Karaoke Smooth?" Devlin raised a brow.**

 **Sofia said. "Because there's singing while enjoying a drink."**

 **Devlin shrugs. "Sound good enough for me." She said as she and the others went out while Val waves at the Water Worms.**

"We have those?" Claire asked in surprise.

"Yup." D said.

 **The scene shows the Karaoke Smooth is IM's new shop where he makes delicious smoothies of different flavors with a hint of his special spices. Tourists go there to get a drink or try to do Karaoke and sing what songs they like in different languages. The D-Squad and their friends were enjoying their drinks and Irelia looks at the man doing Karaoke.**

 **"What…is…he…doing?" Irelia asked curiously.**

 **Alex answered for the young hybrid. "He's singing, Irelia. The Karaoke machine that they are using lets the singer sing his or her song of choice."**

"Why would they do that?" Dev asked.

"To listen to their horrible voices?" Fili whispers to his brother who snickered.

 **Irelia watched as the man finished his song, and everyone cheered. "Can…I…try?" Irelai asked.**

 **"I don't know, Irelia." Mike said worriedly. "I don't think you're ready to sing properly." Mike is worried that Irelia will have trouble singing since she has trouble talking.**

 **Irelia stood up and said, "It's…okay…I…can…handle…it." Irelia went to stage and grabs a microphone. "Song…please?" She spoke gently.**

 **IM, who was hiding behind the Karaoke machine, uses his hand to pick a song for Irelia. The music starts and Irelia follows the beat. As the song started, Irelia began singing.**

 **Irelia:**

 **Suimen ga yuragu  
Kaze no wa ga hirogaru  
Fure atta yubisaki no  
Aoi denryuu**

 **Mitsumeau dake de  
Kodoku na kasokudo ga  
Isshun ni kudakechiru  
Anata ga suki yo**

 **Toumei na shinju no you ni  
Chuu no uku namida  
Higeki datte kamawanai  
Anata to ikitai**

 **KIRA!**

 **Irelia did a rock n roll sign with a wink as she continues singing. Her friends were amazed with her singing since she has trouble speaking maybe her Japanese is stronger than her English.**

 **Irelia:**

 **Ryuusei ni matagatte  
Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah  
Noukon no hoshizora ni  
Watashitachi hanabi mitai  
Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu**

 **Kaiwa nado nashi ni  
Uchigawa ni mogutte  
Kangae ga yomitoeru  
Fushigi na yoru**

 **Anata no na Jumon mitai ni  
Mugen no RIPIITO  
Nikurashikute te no kou ni  
Tsume wo tatete miru**

 **KIRA!**

 **The tourists clap at her as they cheer her on. Irelia smiles and did some dancing as well.**

 **Irelia:**

 **Karada goto sukitoori  
He no you ni tadayou uh uh  
Keshitsubu no inochi demo  
Watashitachi matataiteru  
Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku**

 **Ryuusei ni matagatte  
Anata ni kyuujoushou ah ah  
Aoukon no hoshizora ni  
Watashitachi hanabi mitai  
Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu!**

 **Once she finished singing, Irelia started dancing to the song and everyone cheered for her. Irelia then played a next Japanese song and started singing again happily.**

Everyone's mouth dropped except for the serious ones and Val, they can't believe Irelia sing so well.

"Didn't see that coming." Devlin smirked at the screen.

"She's a good singer." Jack complemented.

 **As everyone was cheering, Val decided to see her Graboid friends and make sure they have plenty to eat. She told Gem that she's going out and headed towards the enclosure. It was getting late and she better do it fast because it gets scary when it's dark. She was about to get there when Melvin came out of the bushes.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **Val screams and kicks him in the…you know…the 'nut'. Melvin holds his sensitive area in pain as he falls to his side.**

Every man in the room winced at the sight, minus Owen, Thranduil, and Smaug, they were proud at Val since she learns how to defend herself.

"That's my girl." Owen said grinning.

 **"Why did you do that?!"**

 **"Uncle Owen always tells me if a male kidnapper tries to get me I hit their dingalings." Val answered**.

"You thought her well." Legolas commented.

"Yeah, now I have to teach her how to defend herself from boys that are flirting at her." Owen growled lowly, thinking about Angelo.

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **Melvin was able to stand up and said, "Look. I know you don't like me but just hear me out. You can tell El Blanco to move to a new territory and live there."**

 **"He can't leave. He will forever protect Perfection." Val said.**

 **"Think about the homeless people! They need homes so I'm building new homes for them." Melvin whines.**

 **Before Val could speak, she looks at Melvin's eyes and saw why he needs her to move El Blanco because a man name Novak told him, and she can tell that Novak is bad. Val backs away in fear. "He told you to do it."**

"VAL RUN!" Damien yelled out to the screen.

"She can't hear you." D said sadly.

 **"What?" Melvin asked in confusion.**

 **"Novak…" Val whispers the name.**

 **"Novak? How do you know him?" Melvin asked.**

 **Val was about to speak when suddenly Novak came behind Melvin and hits him with the back of his pistol. Val screamed but soon was cut off when Uberto came behind her and place a rag on her mouth. Val went limp and fell to unconsciousness. Uberto made sure the rag is still on her face as he picks her up.**

 **"We have to go, now!" he ordered.**

 **Novak waves him off and walks off with Uberto carrying the little girl. They got in the van as Uberto ties Val behind the truck with the rag to muzzle her and then went to the Novak as he started the van. He drove in high speed as they reach to an abandon beach where a submarine like vehicle awaits them. Once Novak enters, the vehicle closes and went to the ocean where they took their prize with them.**

There was a dead silence from the audience, D knew she could feel angry glares at the screen. She puts on her helmet and turns towards her friends and nodded. They prepared themselves that will come. And in a few seconds later, Smaug releases a loud roar followed by the Yautjas and the carnivore dinosaurs.

Owen and the other Jurassic World crew were yelling about, angry that Melvin brought them to Val. D's friends shielded themselves as Smaug and the HTTYD dragons started firing flames. The Cybertronians and the others were trying to avoid the crossfire. D sighs and claps her hands, causing everyone to stop. Everyone froze but they were able to glance at D's direction.

"I'm going unfreeze you all, if there won't be any killing, got it?"

Everyone didn't answer but D could tell they agreed, D released thema dn made sure there won't be any more damage, her friends came out from their bunkers as they all turn to the screen while some glared at it. Val was huddle near her uncle with tears falling from her eyes.

 **Back at Karaoke Smooth, Irelia stopped singing when she heard Val's scream. Everyone stopped cheering when she stopped singing, she had a worried look on her face. Sofia went up to her and asked, "Irelia? Is there something wrong?"**

 **Irelia looks at her with wide eyes and whispers, "Val…in…trouble."**

 **The D-Squad and their friends looked at each other before dashing out of the shop followed by Irelia. IM made music for the tourists to enjoy. Jay uses his advance smell to track Val's scent. They reach to the area where Val's scent was last seen. Then Owen and Barry came, Mike called Owen about the situation as they rush to the scene. Damien then saw Melvin's unconscious body.**

 **"Guys! Look!" He pointed out.**

 **They saw Melvin's unconscious state. Barry check Melvin's pulse, "He's still alive."**

 **"Why the hell is he even here?" Owen asked angrily, "And where's Val?"**

 **Devlin steps in and looks around. "Hmm, let's find out." She said as she lifts her hand up and an orb appeared. "Velkla Naruta." She mutters a spell.**

 **The orb glowed and suddenly a blue like liquid light shows everyone the scene that is played around the area. They saw Val's figure walking towards the Graboid enclosure when Melvin came behind, and Val hits his…you know the private area, and Melvin talks to her but then a man came behind and made Melvin go unconscious. Then they saw a man drugging Val and they took her away, leaving an unconscious Melvin. As the scene stopped, Melvin slowly sits up and looks around dizzily.**

 **"Uh…what hap-AH!" He screamed when Jay grabs Melvin's collar and lifts him up in the air angrily.**

 **"What the hell did you do?!" Jay roared angrily, bearing his sharp teeth. Luckily, it was dark, so Melvin couldn't see the sharp teeth.**

"Kill him!" Half of the Audience yelled out to Jay.

"I wish." Jay mutters darkly, knowing he can't kill someone on screen.

 **"I don't know what're you talking about!" Melvin screams like a little girl.**

 **Jay was getting angry and was about to punch him in the face when Vida stops him. "Jay, we need him to answer the questions."**

 **Growling, Jay roughly drops Melvin on the ground and marched back to the group. Melvin rubs his behind as Vida spoke, "Who was the man that was with you?"**

 **Melvin looks at her in confusion, "What man?"**

 **"The man that was with you." Vida asked again a bit irritated.**

 **Melvin stared at her for a while. Then man that was with him…he remembers was going to the bar and met this guy and then that's when he realizes what she said, "You mean Novak?"**

 **Jay and Vida were shocked to hear that name, "Novak?" Vida mutters out.**

 **Melvin nodded. "Yeah, that's his name. Why? Do you know him?"**

 **"Know him? That man is a criminal!" Jay growls.**

 **Melvin backs away in fear, "Whoa! What do you mean by criminal?"**

 **"Novak Dickerson, wanted man for twenty years. He did illegal pouching and selling items in the black markets. He's been hunted down for years and is known to be an escape artist." Vida explains.**

 **"And he made him kidnap Val!" Owen glares at Melvin angrily. "And who the hell was that guy with that bastard!"**

 **"I know who he is." Jay narrowed his eyes, "There's only one person who will do anything to get what he wants and that is Uberto Mortem."**

 **"What?!" The D-Squad exclaims.**

 **"Uberto is out of prison!" Damien screams. "Wasn't he sent in lifetime of prison?"**

 **"Apparently, Novak must've help him escape his prison and searched for the next test subject. And that next test subject must've been…Val." Vida spoke grimly.**

 **Gem shook her head in shock and fear. "No…no! Val can't be a test subject! She's too young!" She almost screamed.**

 **Owen hugs his niece as she cries. "We have to tell Mr. Masrani." He said.**

 **"I'll get the HEAT team!" Damien said.**

 **"We'll go with ye." Aggie said, and Quinn nodded. Damien nodded as they rushed towards the HEAT team's base.**

 **Vida turns to Melvin as he shrinks in fear when she looks at him. "If anything happens to Val, you'll be the one to blame." She said before walking away. Mike and Jay picked him up and took him to Jurassic World's holding cell.**

"When that is over, I am going to burn him alive." Smaug growls, already planning to burn that human alive.

The Yautjas too were thinking of a punishment for Melvin, that young ooman pup shouldn't suffer, Melvin will be tortured in the most painful ways.

 **Alex and Sofia called Simon and Claire about the situation as Owen and Gem heads home sadly. Vida and Devlin walked away from the scene and headed towards the cliff. They watched as the moon rises from the night sky.**

 **"So, there's going to be a battle." Devlin spoke darkly.**

 **Vida shook her head. "No, this isn't a battle. It is a war." She said as she took out her communicator. "This is Vida. We have a code red. The princess has been taken, I repeat, the princess has been taken this not a drill."**

"Princess?" Everyone muttered in confusion, why did Vida call Val a princess? She isn't royalty…or is she?

 **"Calling the other hunters?" Devlin raised a brow.**

 **Vida nodded. "Val must be rescued at all cost. She is the last hope of her kind." Vida said sternly.**

 **"When are you going to tell the others?"**

 **"I'm not the one who's going to tell them. Dr. Dale will be the one who will tell them." Vida said. "Come, we have to get ready and prepare a tracking spell."**

 **Devlin smirks. "I'm getting a vision that there will be a lot of bloodshed."**

 **"If that's the case…" Vida readies her pistols. "Then it's about to come true."**

"You are bringing war against that guy?!" Tuff asked to Vida, who stands next to her. Vida gave him a blank look as he satred at her in awe before going down on one knee and placed both his hands on his chest.

"Where have you been all my life!?"

The Yautja known as Celtic gripped the arms of the chair and glares at the human name Tuffnut. He is trying to court 'his' soon to be mate. Oh, how he would want to march over there and ripe him to pieces. Luckily for him, Vida is the hardcore type of girl.

"I am not interested." Vida said before getting up from her seat before she made a high back flip and lands next to Devlin on top, who was smirking at her.

"You have an admirer." Devlin said teasingly smirking.

Vida glares at her. "Shut up." She mutters before looking at the screen with the others. Hoping that Val will be alright.


	23. Graboid 10

**The scene shows Novak's ship sailing towards an island filled with drug like plants. That island wasn't found by any Government yet and Novak uses it to sell drugs for a living. As the ship docks, Val was put on science bed with wheels as she was taken to a lab. Uberto and Novak watched as two men takes her away.**

 **"Make sure she is drugged with chloroform." Uberto ordered three soldiers.**

 **The soldiers looked at each other in confusion. "If we give her too much, it'll kill her." A soldier said.**

"What?!" Yelled out the protective adults and teens.

Val shrinks from her seat, hearing that she fears about what will happened.

 **Uberto tsk at them. "Clearly you don't understand her potential. Her body can sleep off any types of drugs or poison in a second. If you added more, her body will be busy removing all those drugs." Uberto explains.**

"She can sleep them off? I didn't know she could do that." Wu mutters out. he's been checking up Val on her powers for a month now and he just learn that Val could sleep off any drug or poison…interesting.

 **The soldiers nodded before following orders and headed towards the building. Val was taken to a room where many equipment and tools are laid out orderly. Val's unconscious body was placed on a scanner as three soldiers drugged Val with more chloroform. The scanner shows the monitor the results of Val's body systems. Uberto saw unknown blood cells fighting the drugs.**

 **"Impressive." He mutters. "It appears that this little girl can handle herself."**

 **Novak lights up a cigar. "So? She can sleep of a drug or poison. A Honey Badger can do that."**

 **Uberto press a button and a tentacle with a sharp blade cuts Val's wrist.**

Again, Owen, Thranduil, and Smaug glared at Uberto. How dare he cut Val like that, that bastard will die! The Yuatjas glared at the screen. That Ooman has no honor, he is a Badblood, harming a pup like that, that's just cruel.

 **At first, Novak thought that Val will bleed, but the blood didn't spill as the wound healed itself in a second. Novak, for the first time, was surprise. "Damn, who knew she can heal her own body."**

 **"If I discover that healing ability, human beings can regenerate missing limbs. And better yet, being immortal."**

 **Novak stares at him in confusion, "Wait. You're telling me that this brat is what immortal?"**

"Val's/I'm immortal!?" Everyone and Val yelled in shock.

Val was immortal! She can live forever and stay young. But, if she's immortal, how come her mother died?

 **"Quite so, Novak, her family from her mother's side has a special gene that can make them young and pure forever." Uberto explains, "But her mother somehow was able to remove that gene from herself and age like humans but stayed beautiful."**

"Wait, how did she do it?" Quinn whispers to Carl Dale.

"I'm sorry, but that's Alma's secret." Carl answered softly.

 **"So, if we find this special gene. It will make us immortal." Novak said with a dark grin.**

 **Uberto nodded, "That's right. She is the key of a new evolution! Death can't take us."**

 **The two bad guys didn't know that Val's body started to change. Her body started to reject the chloroform and removes it out of her body. Val started thrashing around as she cries out the chloroform out of her eyes. Soldiers restrained her, but she was thrashing around too fast as she screams loudly.**

Everyone was startled by this. The Raptor Squad were worried about their little hatchling, seeing her scream and pain made them feel terrified.

 **"What the hell is happening?!" Novak exclaims as Val thrashes around.**

 **Uberto looks at the monitor and notices the chloroforms were being rejected out of her body, "Her body is rejecting the chloroforms! Her crying is removing the it!"**

 **"Then give her something else!" Novak yelled. Uberto types in some keywords and injected a toxin in her system. Val froze before going into a death like sleep. The monitor shows her heart was still beating but slowly. Novak stared at the scene and turns to Uberto, "What the hell did you gave her?"**

 **Uberto types something on the keyboard but answered, "Black Widow venom."**

 **Novak gave him a shock look, "Are you crazy?! Black Widow venom can kill her in a second!"**

 **Uberto waves him off. "May I remind you that this child can sleep off any types of poison in a matter of second."**

 **Novak blinks at him before points out, "What will happen to her?"**

 **"Her body is slowly removing the venom out of her since her body is still growing she will be in a coma for a while." Uberto said. "So, in every hour, she will be given different types of poisons in her system, so her body will be busy removing them and giving us time to figure out the secret of the immortality."**

"Humans can't be immortal." Devlin said. "They have no idea how to deal with that life."

"So, humans can't be immortals because we can't handle it?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Devlin and Vida agreed unison.

 **The scene changes to Jurassic World, HEAT team were packing the equipment they need to save Val. The Raptor Squad wanted to join in the fight too after all Val is their pack hatchling. Owen, Barry, and Marco readied themselves with guns. InGen soldiers were there too as they ready the weapons for war. Kaila, Cymophelia, and Godzilla were ready for battle. Sombra, a mutant male Dire-Wolf, and Yuki, a mutant female Dire-Wolf, were also ready. Iron Giant was ready for anything to help and save Val. Gem was pacing back and forth at the jungle. Her cousin must be suffering right now, being tortured or tested, she could get killed because of it!**

 **Shaten, her Babadook, was watching her at the shadows as she paces back and forth, not knowing if she's worried or scared…he guessed both. Monica, Celestia, Pluto, and Cuddles were there as they watched Gem rambling about her cousin getting killed because of Mortem's son, Uberto. Gem almost freaked out when Jay came out from the bushes. "Gem? What are you doing here? We're about to leave."**

 **Gem almost cried, "It's my fault! Val's probably being experimented right now! She doesn't understand what is like to be use as a test subject!"**

 **Jay kneels at her height and said, "Si. Val is too young to understand being used as an experiment. I was like that too. I didn't understand what's going until I got older. I was able to escape when I got stronger and know everyone's weakness."**

 **Gem looks at him with teary eyes as she asked, "How are we going to save Val if we don't know what's Uberto's weakness or where they are."**

"Yeah. What is his weakness?" Damien agreed. "We barely know the dude."

"He's weakness is his pride and arrogant." Jay answered.

"You know your enemies, don't you?" Fowler asked Jay.

"Let just say, I know my field in battle."

 **Jay pats her head, "Gem, when I was 12, they transferred me to three different islands. The first one was Mortem's experimental island, the second is the island of the red aliens, and the third is the drug island. The island that Uberto is using the drug island."**

 **"How do you know?" Gem asked curiously and worriedly.**

 **"Trust me, I know." Jay said as he stood, "Come. We have to go."**

 **Gem nodded and follows the hybrid back to others to prepare themselves to battle. Gem just pray that they can make it on time.**

"Can you be my brother?" Tuff begged Jay.

Jay made a deadpan look before he flips off his seat to sit on top next to Sofia.

 **The scene shows Uberto typing something on the keyboards as a tentacle with an injection takes some blood on Val's arm, who was still unconscious, and puts it on a machine that studies the blood. It loaded for a while until an error happen. Val's blood evaporated in a matter of minutes and not a single drop of blood was left. Uberto glares at the screen in frustration.**

 **"How hard it is to get a damn blood from her!" He growls.**

"Why did her blood evaporate?" Sofia asked.

"Val's blood can't be taken away from her body. It needs a living host to stay liquified." Carl explains.

"And if you remove the blood from the host, it will evaporate in a minute." Mike added.

Carl nodded. "Correct, and that is why they can't get her powers." He explains.

"That's good." Owen mutters in relief yet worried, hoping his niece will be okay.

 **Novak was sitting on a chair as he sharpens his hunting knife. "Guess the blood doesn't want to leave its host." He said as he pokes his finger at the sharp end without piercing it.**

 **"If you must know, her blood contains answers of her mother's family gene to immortality. If I can take some of her blood, we could live forever and discovering the secret of her serum Project Alpha." Uberto explains in frustration. "And it appears that her mother must've made her serum to have a security system to prevent us from getting her blood. If you have an idea, just say it."**

 **Novak scoffs. "What the hell you want me to do? Cut her into pieces and make my own 'super soldier'?" He said sarcastically.**

 **Then Uberto's head shot up and grins evilly. He turns to a confuse Novak and said. "For once, I agree with you!" He walks past him to another computer.**

"Shit! He gave that psycho an idea." Owen mutters out angrily.

Val was hugging Celestia, tears falling from her eyes as she prayed that everything will be alright.

 **Novak was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Novak watched as Uberto types something on the computer.**

 **Uberto continues typing the computer but said. "You are right, we can't take her blood, but we can take parts of her."**

 **Novak was still didn't understand. "I'm not getting anything from this."**

 **Uberto finished typing to reveal Val's body and turns to him. "Don't you see! We can clone our own Super Soldier! With her DNA, our Super Soldier will be stronger, faster and more skilled then Captain America or the Avengers. This clone may have the key of immortality."**

"Hey!" The Avengers, minus Captain America and Black Panther, exclaims loudly.

Val was trying to calm herself down, they're going to make a Super Soldier by using parts of her! Why are they doing this to her?!

Smaug, Owen, Thranduil glared at the screen, if something happens to Val, they will work together and find and kill Novak and Uberto.

 **Novak now understands. "Oh, I get it now, if we clone our own Super Soldier, it can give us what we need." He's starting to like this plan.**

 **Uberto grins in agreement. "Yes. And this clone will be our loyal servant that follows orders and kill anyone that gets in our way." He said before looking at Val's unconscious state. "Now, which body part should we take?" Uberto rubs his chin.**

 **Novak chuckles darkly and placed his hand on Uberto's shoulder. "I spy my little 'eyes' on something blue or should I say sapphire." He points Val's half opened eyes to see her dull blank sapphire blue eyes.**

 **Uberto understand and grins before going to the computer and spoke in the microphone, "Bring me some items that can help to 'extract' some eyes." Uberto grins at Val's half open eyes.**

"Oh no." Sofia shielded her eyes as Jay holds her close.

Val's eyes widen in horror as she placed her hands near her eyes. What did she do to deserve that? Did she did something wrong? Is she bad? All her thoughts were making Val scared. Celestia notices this and nuzzled her gently, trying to calm Val down. It worked nly a little.

 **They didn't notice a single tear falling from her right eye and her mind whispers a name.**

 **" _Astronomy._ "**

 **In space, a black alien ship that has a wanted criminal inside. Then a blue, gold, and red alien like jet was chasing after it. The black ship fired lasers at the alien jet, but it dodges in time before firing it's on laser bullets at it. The ship's wings were broken and the alien jet fires what appears to be a trapping bubble beam. The alien ship was trapped inside the bubble and couldn't escape.**

"Wow." Miko awed along with the rest.

"He is so cool!" Damien grins at the screen.

 **" _This is Astronomy Nebular, I captured the fugitive._ " Someone said in the communicator.**

 **" _We're on our way, Astronomy._ " Said a male voice. More alien jets came but in different colors. They use retrieval hooks and took the ship somewhere else. The person known as Astronomy took a deep breath as he looks at the endless black space.**

 **"What a day." Astronomy mutters tiredly under his helmet. Then an alien like snake with wings came out of his jacket and chirps at. He smiles as he pets her gently.**

 **"Been a long day, hasn't it girl?"**

 **" _Nebular, are you there?_ " a male voice that sounds like a wise man spoke.**

 **"Yes, Lord Solomon? Is there something wrong?" Astronomy asked.**

 **" _No, there's nothing wrong. I'm here to tell you to take the day off. I'll contact you when there's an emergency._ "**

 **Astronomy nodded. "Yes, Lo-" He was cut off when he heard Val's voice.**

 **" _Astronomy._ "**

 **Astronomy looks up and mutters. "Val?"**

 **" _Astronomy? Is there something wrong?_ "**

 **Astronomy didn't reply as he set his coordinates to Earth. "Lord Solomon, I will be heading to earth."**

 **" _Why?_ "**

 **"I feel someone that I cared is in trouble." He said as he flies towards Earth in full speed. He looks at the picture of him and Val with Piper the Kippy at the picture booth.**

 **"I'm coming Val." Astronomy whispers as he follows his heart towards where Val is.**

"Val was able to send a telepathic message that far?" Wu mutters in amazement. "Impressive."

 **The scene shows the HEAT Seeker zooming through the ocean with HEAT Team inside and the Jurassic World crew as well as two mutant wolves and the Joka Wolf named Jakal. Above them were helicopters that has InGen soldiers on board. The big mutants were following them underwater to save Val from the hands of Uberto. Meanwhile, Jay was telling everyone at the HEAT Seeker and in the communicator the island's areas and weak points. He has the map of the island that he made few years ago in his escape.**

 **"On the north side of the island is where the docking area where they ship the drugs to the mainland secretly. The south side is where the gun supplies are and it's heavily guarded. The west side of the island is where the meth lab that's where they make the drugs. And last is the east side, that place is where the lab is. And it must be in high security since Val is there."**

 **Vida looks at map as Jay marks the south side. "So, the best way to attack is by surprise. We need a distraction that the guards will be dealing with." She said.**

 **Damien, with something behind his back, clear his throat and everyone turns to him. "I have a solution." He walks towards to them with his hands behind his back. "To distract the guards, we need to have a 'greener' solution." He reveals Flora, the mutant plant, to them. "And it is a big plan." Damien nodded with a grin.**

 **Alex takes Flora and said, "Damien's right!"**

 **"For once." Gem mutters in surprise.**

"Damien, your plan might actually work." Quinn said in surprise.

"Aye." Aggie agreed in shock.

Damien grins, "Why thank you."

 **"If Flora distracts them, we have the opportunity to sneak in." Alex explains as she puts Flora down at the table.**

 **Vida nodded. "Alright, we got a distraction, next we need to shut down the security down." She said before turning to Randy, Alex, and Aggie, "You three are the top best hackers around here and make sure that the security is offline."**

 **Alex and Randy nodded but Aggie didn't nod instead she said. "A wanna help out too. Val's ma friend."**

 **Vida looks at her seriously and could tell she loves Val as a family. Vida nodded and said.**

 **"Okay, you'll be with Quinn, Gem, Marco, and Owen. Marco and Jay are the only ones who knows about that island since Marco used to work with Uberto's dad and knows all information and Jay was experimented on."**

 **The scene shows Uberto was typing on the computer as he looks at the big tub that is separated by a one-way glass. The big tube has a blue blob inside, wires were attached to the tube as the blob started to twitch. Uberto hums as he continues typing. Novak was smoking his cigar as he watches Uberto work in boredom before looking at the blob.**

The audience eyed on the tube that was cloning the super soldier. Val was hugging Celestia as she slowly cries. She fears that something bad might happened.

 **"How much longer do we have to wait till that blob turns into a 'Super Soldier'? It's been four fucking days since you remove the brat's eyes." Novak said dully.**

"Four days!?" The Jurassic World crew yelled out with the Tremor crew.

"The hell with this! If they harm my niece, they will die early!" Owen yelled out with the raptors roaring in agreement.

 **Uberto waves him off. "Patient, Novak, the specimen is almost complete." He said excitingly. "This clone will be greater than any soldiers that went in to the war."**

 **Novak then glance at the monitor to see Val's in a coma state. "What are you going to do with her?" He points out Val.**

 **Uberto glanced at her and said, "She is still useful to us. Her genes can give us information about Project Alpha and how it is used."**

 **"Even though she's blind?"**

 **Uberto just shrug him off, "She'll get new ones."**

"I'm going to shoot him in the head when we find him." Owne grumbles darkly, earning nods from Smaug, Thranduil, the raptors.

 **Novak shrugs. "Whatever you say, Boss." He said blankly.**

 **Uberto rolled his eyes as he turns back to the blob as it starts to form slowly. Then the alarm came on. They turn to the monitor to show the outside of a giant mutant plant attacking the soldiers when they tried to kill it, but it was huge, and it keeps regenerating itself.**

 **"What?!" Uberto almost yelled. "How is this happening?!"**

 **Novak stood up and grabbed his shotgun. "I don't know but I'm guessing it's the brat's friends that did it."**

"You go guys!" Tuff cheered.

"Bring them pain!" Ruff agreed.

"This is going to be awesome!" Miko cheered.

 **Uberto growls and glares at the monitor. "Take the kid to the ship and set the course to the other island. We're leaving." He ordered.**

 **Novak nodded and told three of his men to get Val and put her to the ship. Uberto continues typing at the keyboard as the blob started moving and forming into a person that is female. Uberto backs away a bit and Novak and some of his men looks at the humanoid as it started to move. Uberto gasps in shock as the humanoid's black long hair surrounds it and its's eyes snaps open to reveal dark blue eyes. The tube's glass shattered into a million pieces as the humanoid fell on the ground on a sitting position and its long hair covers some parts its body.**

 **Uberto grins as he looks at his creation, "Finally! She is complete!" He turns to Novak's men. "Quickly! Secure the specimen!"**

 **The soldiers nodded as they entered the other room and points their guns at her. She didn't move as she stays at low sitting position.**

Everyone became silence as they look at the screen. Some fidgeted at the sight, fearing that something might happened. Val was hugging Celestia close to her as she cries softly, the baby dragon was trying her best to comfort her rider.

 **A soldier slowly went to her, so he can cuff her, but he failed to notice a wicked dark grin coming from the humanoid female's mouth, showing her pearly white fangs.**

 **Then suddenly the man's nose started to bleed. The soldier wipes off the blood but soon he felt his head becoming lightheaded. He tried to stay focus, but his nose continues bleeding. He looks at the humanoid snakingly as she slowly lifts her head and suddenly her hair shake like angry snakes to reveal her wicked grin and crazy eyes. The man started coughing blood and his eyes were crying out blood. He chokes by his own blood as he collapsed in pain and slowly dies.**

Everyone gasped in shock and horror to see that minus the Thorston twins. They awed at the sight before them. They were amazed to see someone bleeding out like that.

"Awesome." They whispered unison.

 **Uberto, Novak, and the other soldiers stared at the scene in shock as the clone slowly stands up with her head down. Uberto glares at her and orders her at the microphone.**

 **"Project Delta, stand down! That's an order!"**

 **The experiment didn't listen, but they could hear a quiet and cold giggle. A dark blue and black symbiote surrounded her as it makes her an outfit that was beautiful yet terrifying. She slowly lifts her head up and made a dark grin.**

 **"I don't take orders from no one!" She laughs evilly as a dark aura surrounds her and when she lifts her hands up and black fires appeared.**

 **Uberto was shocked to see his creation to be a psycho, Novak growls and grabs the microphone and yells. "Shoot her! Shoot her now!"**

 **His men listen and fired at the creation. Uberto's creation grins and made her hands turn into fists, causing the fire to disappear. The bullets were fired at her but then they disappeared. They stop firing as they watched the creation grinning like a madman as she shows her fingers with bullets between them.**

 **"My turn." She cackles as she swipes her hands together as the bullets vanished from her hands. Then suddenly the bullets that disappeared were fired at the men. They yell in pain as they drop-dead. She grins as she looks at the one-way mirror to see her reflection. She grins and takes a deep breath as release a frequency that can't be heard but it was strong to shatter the glass.**

The being who have sensitive ears, covered them as they high frequency made their ears hurt.

 **The creation grins again and lets out a laugh that is so loud that is was heard from miles. She gave Uberto and Novak an evil look as her wicked grin is still planted on her face.**

 **"Prepare to die!" She yells crazily.**

Everyone stared in horror at the sight of Val's evil clone. She was pure evil. Val stared in shock to see her evil clone killing people like that. Is this the price if someone tries to clone her or use her powers for evil? To create a psychopathic killer. The Thorston twins and Darksteel and Skylynx watched in awe as the Evil Val was killed all the soldiers without crazy in her eyes.

"I think I'm in love." Tuff said in awe.

Some gave him strange looks before turning back to the screen, wanting to know what will happen next.

 **Uberto quickly presses a button and two giant guns fired rains of bullets at her. Her grin widens as the bullets were bounced off like droplets of rain on an umbrella. Novak took out a communicator and ordered.**

 **"I need back up!"**

 **Novak drags Uberto out of the lab as the creation summons a black sword that was twice the size of a human. With a mighty swing, a flash of dark blue came from it towards the guns. When she snaps her fingers, there was a flash from it before the guns exploded. Then soldiers came in with guns as they fired at the creation. She gave them her evil grin as the bullets bounced off her and she snaps her fingers again. The bullets stopped, and the soldiers noticed that they are out of ammo. They became scared when the creation shows them their ammos as she crushes them with her bare hands.**

 **"Awe…did I broke your toys?" She mocked at them as she drops the pieces of their ammos. She looks at them with a sick twisted mind and said. "Let's dance boys!"**

 **The soldiers panicked and tried to escape but she was fast as lightning and was there and did something. She hits their pressure points on their arms and legs, causing them to fall and couldn't move. She grins when she saw more men coming with guns. They fired at her as she runs to them while dodging bullets in a blink of an eye. She summons two black katanas as she slices the soldiers' chest that made big gashes. They all drop-dead on the ground but one was injured badly as he held his gun in fear.**

"So much bloodshed." Miko whispers in shock.

Val hugs Celestia close to her as she watched her evil clone kill without any mercy.

 **The creation was standing at the dead bodies as bloods spilled on the ground. Her katanas were covered in blood as she slowly turns to the last man who was shakily sitting on the ground. She slowly walks towards him and he backs away while firing bullets at her, but she deflected them with her katanas. He keeps shooting and shooting until his gun was out of ammos and he hits his back against the wall. The creation points one of her katanas at him as he trembles in fear.**

 **"P-Please! Don't kill me! I-I have three kids and a wife!" He begged as the katana was close to his throat.**

 **The creation cackles at him darkly and gave him a dark menacing look. "Do I care if you have kids or not?" She smirks evilly. "Guess what? I don't care. I only care is to kill anyone in my way!"**

 **The man has tears coming from his eyes, "P-Please! I needed this job for them! W-We w-were running low on money! I had to work here to support my family!"**

"Wait, that man working for Uberto is doing it for his family?" Jack asked.

D nodded. "Yes. Marco did the same with Mortem because he needed the money for his daughter's medication." She said. "A father will do anything to save his family."

Everyone fell in silence. The father of different dimensions agreed to D's words, they will do anything for their family even if it means causing their lives.

 **She points her second katana at his forehead as he began to cry. She came to his face like a scary black widow spider and gave him a blank look. "What does 'I don't care' don't you understand?" She asked dully before backing away as she was ready to strike. "Hope you said your goodbyes to your family~" She sang darkly.**

 **The man screams and shielded himself as the katanas were about to end him until two gunshots were heard. Glancing quickly, the creation uses her katanas to deflect the incoming two bullets. She glares at the one who fired at her. Two pistols were shown as smoke came out from them. It revealed to be Vida holding her two pistols, she twirls them a bit before she made them upright and blows the smoke away. Behind her were Mike and Jay, in his raptor form, were in battle stance as they glared at Uberto's creation.**

 **The creation smirks as she gave them a sly grin. "Well, well, well, what do I have here? Three soon to be dead prey are in my game." She snorts her laugh. "This is going to be fun…well, for me."**

 **Vida glares at her and readies her pistols. "Who the hell are you?"**

 **The creation smirks at her as she walks towards Vida with an evil snicker. "I am your worst nightmare, but you can call me…Dark Twilight." She said as she made her twin katanas disappeared and summons two hand guns and points them at Vida. "You wanna dance, huntress?" She asked in a mocking tone.**

 **Mike and Jay were about to attack but Vida stops them. "No, I'll take her. You two get him out of here." She gestured the injured crying man with her head.**

 **The two nodded as they went over to the man and grabs his as they use the human crutches method. As they carried the injured man away, Vida and Dark Twilight circled each other as two deadly predators. Dark Twilight may have the power to defeat Vida, but Vida is a Venandi, a Monster Hunter and Demon Slayer, meaning she can handle Dark Twilight.**

Everyone was in the edge of their seats as they watched Vida going to face the one known as Dark Twilight. Celtic watched carefully, wanting to know the female ooman can handle the demon Dark Twilight.

 **"You're a fool to challenge me." Dark Twilight said as she circles Vida who did the same.**

 **Vida glares at her and notices that Dark Twilight almost look like Val. "What have you done to her?"**

 **Dark Twilight gave her a mocking innocent look. "Who?"**

 **"The girl, dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Ring a bell?" Vida asked as she readies her pistols.**

 **Dark Twilight chuckled deeply as she gave Vida a dark look. "Oh her!"**

 **Vida almost growled. "Where is she?"**

 **"Hmmm…" Dark Twilight hum as she taps the end of her gun on her chin. "Let's just say…she's having her final moments."**

 **Vida glares at her and mutters as she readies her pistols. "You son of a-AAAAHHH!" Vida lets out a battle cry as she fires bullets at Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight did the same as their bullets collided and bounced at each other.**

 **The two stopped firing and Vida charges at Dark Twilight in full speed and made a powerful kick. Dark Twilight blocks it, but the force was so great that it sends Dark Twilight flying out of the lab and crashing through the hard walls causing the rubble to fall down a cliff with her included. Vida rushes out and jumps out of the wall and lands on one of the falling rubbles. Then a gunshot was heard, and Vida dodged a bullet that almost hit her head. She turns to see Dark Twilight pointing her gun at Vida.**

 **"Nice move, huntress." Dark Twilight spats. "Let's see if you can handle my rage!" She lets out a battle cry and charges at Vida.**

 **Dark Twilight gives kicks and punches at Vida who blocked every attacked.**

"YOU GO VIDA!" Damien whooped.

"Give what you got!" Miko cheered.

"Please don't die." Aggie whispers out worriedly.

 **The two delivered deadly punched but when their fists collided, it sends shockwave that made the rubbles move away and the one they are fighting shattered in a million pieces. The two were falling as Vida took out her whip and aims it at a nearby branch that is attached to a tree. She swings herself to land on top of a lower cliff and watched as the rubbles fall.**

 **"Is that all you got?" Vida mocked as she glanced at her shoulder to see Dark Twilight standing there.**

 **Dark Twilight smirks at her and said. "I'm just getting started." She then did a little dance.**

Snotlout snorts at the screen. "What she's going to do? Make a dance battle?"

 **The Dark Twilight did a pose and yelled out. "AVAVAGO!"**

 **With that said, a dark blue and black energy swirls around her until a dark blue portal opened to reveal a huge black/dark blue demonic dragon head. Its red eyes glared at Vida as it lets out an elephant/lion like roar at her.**

Everyone's mouth dropped at the sight before them except for Vida, Dark, and Alexa Wood or Lex. Dark Twilight can summon demons!

 **Vida readied herself as it was about to attacked her until a demonic fist came out of nowhere and hits the creature right on the face as it disappeared.**

 **"What the hell!?" Dark Twilight yelled as she glares at the demonic arm that is dark purple and red. It vanished into thin air as they heard a gentle clap. They turn to see Devlin slow clapping as she walks towards Vida with a big snake slithering by her side.**

 **Devlin looks at Dark Twilight and made a smirk of her own. "Impressive. You can summon Gomorrah easily."**

 **Dark Twilight snorts at the witch. "Who asked you, witch?"**

 **Devlin shrugs with her left hand resting on her hip as she looks over to Vida. "You know, Vida, I was wondering what's taking you so long since every hunter in this island is fighting off Uberto's men."**

 **Dark Twilight's eyes narrowed at her. "What hunters?" She almost growled.**

 **Devlin waves her off. "That kind of hunters that will end this pathetic battle." She said as she summons four guns for both her hands and feet (Like in Bayonetta the game). Devlin smirks at Dark Twilight. "Shall we dance?"**

"Devlin, you are the most awesome girl I have ever met." Miko said in awe.

"What's with the snake?" Jack asked Devlin.

Devlin waves him off. "That's my boa, Phantom, I like to bring him on my travels." She answered.

 **Dark Twilight glares at her. "I can take you two down easily." She growls. Devlin snorts her laugh at Dark Twilight who glared at her. "What's so funny?!"**

 **"You think it's the two of us?" Devlin mocked.**

 **Dark Twilight was confused until she felt a presence. She summons a sword and blocks a sword wielding warrior wearing a silver armor. Dark Twilight's eyes widen slowly to see a mask knight as she was pushed away by the knight's powerful force. She slides on the ground and her heels make the floor spark. She growls at them savagely. Devlin walked over to the knight casually.**

 **"Hey, girl, how ya been?" She asked the knight as she rested her arm on the knight's armored shoulder.**

 **The knight who is a girl spoke. "So, she's the one who has the high dark magic."**

 **Devlin nodded. "Yeah, she can be really annoying sometimes but we can take her."**

 **"Hmph, very well." The knight readies her sword, Vida readies her pistols, and Devlin readies her magic.**

"Who is that?" Raf asked, looking at the knight on the screen.

Devlin gestured a hand on the knight on the screen. "That is a Celestial Knight. She protects and fights for justice for both humans and magical beings. She comes from a long line of knights and make sure that the world is in balance."

Everyone awe at the knight, minus Lex, she knew very well who that knight is, but she can't tell anyone because they will wonder why about the knight's lineage. The three Yautjas, Scar (Changed to be Ahraan), Celtic, and Chopper looked at the three females in interest in the screen. Ahraan looks at the female Knight while Celtic looks at Vida and Chopper looks at Devlin.

They are suitable and worthy mates for them in the nearby future. The hard part that they are going to fight for their love from other Yautja males.

 **Dark Twilight summons a dark blue and black double-bladed scythe and glares at the three.**

 **Devlin grins and said. "It's on!"**

 **Meanwhile, Aggie, Damien, Gem, Irelia, and Quinn searches for Val and where she is. InGen, Burt, Tyler, Travis, Owen, Barry, and Marco were scouting the area with the hybrids and raptors. Godzilla, Kaila, Cymopoleia and Iron Giant were distracting the guards and soldiers as they attacked any area with weapons. Sombra, Yuki, and Jackal attacked any soldiers that are in their way. The Graboids could find them by digging all the way from Jurassic World to here with the Shriekers, Fireflies, and the Water Worms swam with them to save Val.**

 **"Where's Val?" Quinn mutters worriedly.**

 **"Jay told us that Val's not there except for a weird experiment." Damien said with IM and Rocco who is on his shoulder.**

 **"Ugh! We have to find her!" Gem exclaims, pulling her hair a bit.**

 **Irelia was looking at the ocean and notices a big transport ship sailing away. "Ship!" she hissed like a Xenomorph and runs down towards the dock.**

 **"Irelia!" Everyone exclaims while IM watched in curiosity. Irelia charges to the dock and there were soldiers there. They open fired at Irelia but she dodges them all and something inside of Irelia snaps like a predatorial instincts activated and did what her Xenomorph instincts told her, to fight and to kill. She lets out a roar and grabs a soldier and breaks his arm. He yells in pain and Irelia throws him to a pile of boxes. She fires the machine gun at them. She killed some and she grabs the next soldier and took his gun while she swings him to the water. She fires again, and she kills every soldier there is.**

"How come they get the killer girls and I only got a lame sister!" Tuff whined, looking at the screen as Irelia killed every soldier.

 **The kids and IM rushed down to go to the ship, but it was too far.**

 **"VAL!" Gem yells, hoping her cousin could hear her but she didn't.**

 **Val was inside a room as she lies on the bed with no signs of waking up. Val's body was lifeless, like a broken doll that was been tear into pieces. She couldn't see anything or feel her eyes, but she could hear Uberto and Novak were arguing about Dark Twilight, saying that the creation killed many men and is now destroying everything in her path. Val wished she could cry but she couldn't, she felt the world around her turned black and could feel her aura and other life forms close by. She whimpers in her mind and whispers.**

 **" _H-help…m-me…p-please…_ "**

 **Val's mind went still as she enters a world of unconsciousness. But before she did, her singles message spark the hearts of unknown animals that were hidden beneath the sea.**

 **Uberto and Novak stopped arguing when they felt the ship being bumped into something. The ship shook again, and they brace themselves when the ship shook again and again.**

"What's going on?" Spiderman asked nervously.

"I'm guessing something bad." Scarlet Spider stated.

 **Novak looks around suspiciously. "What the hell-"**

 **He was cut off when the ship's roof was grabbed by a giant claw. The roof was peeled off and the metal ripping hurts their ears. They look up and gasps in horror to see a giant animal that they don't even know about!**

 **"Shoot it!" Novak ordered his men. They fired at the creature, but it releases a roar as it grabs some men. They scream in terror as the creature threw them to the ocean. It releases a loud roar to the sky. From the distance, Vida, the Knight, and Devlin were fighting Dark Twilight. The four females stop fighting when they heard the loud roar. Dark Twilight looks at the ocean and saw the giant creature.**

 **"What the hell?" She mutters darkly.**

 **Vida looks ahead and saw the giant creature. She narrows her eyes and mutters, "Kaiju."**

 **Devlin looks up ahead casually. "Huh, it's rare to see one here."**

 **The Knight looks up and points out. "You mean more."**

 **They look up to see a strange flying Kaiju. It lets out a roar as it attacks the building that has the lab with experiments. Then more creatures coming out of the water and roars at Uberto's men and attacked. Uberto's men tried to fight them off but they were too big and powerful.**

"I want one!" Tuff and Ruff yelled unison, wanting to have pet Kaijus to destroy stuff. The HTTYD crew prayed that the Kaijus won't be there in their world.

 **"It seems Val's Aura Bonding is powerful." Devlin said to a glaring Dark Twilight.**

 **Dark Twilight charges at Devlin with her double-bladed scythe and strikes at her but the Knight blocks the attacked with her sword and pushes her away. Vida took out a golden bullet that has a golden serum inside. This bullet was given to her by a wise woman that told her to use it when the time is right, and the time is now.**

 **Vida readies her pistol as she looks at Devlin and the Knight with a nod. The two nodded and charged at Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight blocked their attacks with her weapon. The Knight strikes at Dark Twilight with her sword but Dark Twilight uses her scythe to bring it down until Devlin fires her bullets at Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight grabs them all between her fingers but failed to notice that Vida fired the golden bullet at Dark Twilight's heart. Dark Twilight gasps in shock as she felt the bullet went through her heart. She clutches her chest and looks at the three females in shock.**

 **"H-how is this possible?!" Dark Twilight whispers in pain.**

 **Vida gave her a serious look. "Obviously, you underestimated us. You think you can take down three professionals? A huntress, a knight, and a witch? No, you let your pride do your beading and now your end."**

 **Dark Twilight saw golden cracks coming from her body as light comes out of the cracks. Letting out a scream of pain, Dark Twilight turns into a bright light and disappeared, never to be seen again. Vida, Devlin, and the knight then went towards the direction towards the kaiju area to help their fellow comrades.**

Everyone blinked in shock to see that. Those three girls were tough as nails. Vida snorts at the screen, she knew that they would win after all, they are professionals.

 **Meanwhile, Novak's men were being taken by the giant Kaiju as someone shooting a bigger gun to kill the Kaiju. Novak and Uberto were trying to get out of there with Val on the bed until a laser almost hits them. They look up and couldn't see the camouflaged jet that has Astronomy on board as he shoots the ship, causing holes to sink the ship. Then Astronomy opens the jet's window and jumps off as he kicks Novak's face hard, causing him to fall. Astronomy did a battle stance with his blaster ready as many guns were pointed at him.**

 **Novak got up in pain as he pointed at Astronomy. "SHOOT HIM!"**

 **His men fired but Astronomy jumps to dodge the bullets. He activates his blaster and fired at every soldier. As they dropped dead, Astronomy took out his dagger and slashed at in coming soldiers on their necks, killing them instantly.**

"You go Astronomy!" Ruff yelled happily.

"Please don't flirt." Astrid mutters at her.

 **Novak growls and took out his shotgun and points at Astronomy but before he could pull the trigger, a giant squid tentacle came out of the water and grabbed Novak. Novak yells in horror as he was lifted from the ground.**

 **"Uberto! Do something you bastard!?" Novak yells.**

 **Before Uberto could do anything, Astronomy kicks him to a lifeboat and it falls on the ocean. Novak yells as the giant squid tentacle drags him to the water, never to be seen again.**

 **The giant Kaiju roars as it picks up the ship and breaks in half. Astronomy almost fall but he stabs his dagger on the ship's ground as many soldiers fall on the cold ocean while screaming. He then saw Val on the wheel bed as she falls off from it and into the ocean with a "SPLASH!"**

 **"VAL!" Astronomy yelled under his helmet as he removes his dagger from the floor and dives to the water, sliding through it easily.**

"Save her!" Owen yelled to the screen.

"Hurry!" Raf added.

 **Astronomy swims down in full speed as he saw Val's little body falling deeper and deeper. With all his might, Astronomy got Val and was about to resurface, but then a giant claw from bellow lifts them up to the surface. Astronomy holds the unconscious Val in his arms at the Kaiju looks at them. He notices it heading towards the island and Astronomy gently puts Val down and whispers.**

 **"I'll visit you soon, Val."**

 **Astronomy jumped up and landed inside his camouflaged jet before taking off towards the sky. The giant Kaiju made it to the beach as the others rushed towards it as the Kaiju gently puts Val's body down on the sand. Owen quickly and gently picks her up and tries to feel a pulse. There was one, but it was weak. When Owen carefully opens Val's eyes and gasps in horror as he lets go.**

 **"What's wrong?" Mike asked worriedly.**

 **Owen hugs his little niece as he was about to cry. "We have to take her to the hospital!"**

 **"Why can't Aggie or Devlin use their healing magic on her!" Damien suggested quickly.**

 **"It won't work, if the victim is close to death, healing magic is useless even if we try to give her little energy it won't work." Devlin spoke seriously. "We have to take her to the hospital and the paramedic will do the rest."**

 **"You guys go, we'll stay here and round up all the creatures." Nick said.**

 **Devlin nodded and glanced at the knight. The knight nodded and disappeared through the shadows. With a snap of her fingers, they were in the city of New York's hospital entrance. They all rushed in and Owen yells. "Someone help! My niece is dying!"**

 **A doctor came quickly and checked at Val's pulse. His eyes widen in shock as he called for nurses to take Val to the ER. The nurses put Val on a medical bed before taking her to the emergency room as the others stayed behind and became worried. Owen has tears coming out of his eyes.**

 **"Lord God, save my niece." Owen whispers out.**

 **"Quick! We need to stabilize her!" the doctor ordered as they place her to ER and attached wires to see her heartbeat in the monitor and to their horror, Val's hear was slowly fading.**

 **"We're losing her!"**

 **The doctor took out the defibrillator paddles and charges them before yelling. "CLEAR!"**

 **Val's body jolted when the defibrillator paddles shocked her, but it didn't wake her as her heart began to drop.**

Aiden and Cinder were worried about Val as they huddle to their parents. Serena comforts them while Smaug holds his mate and hatchlings close. Legolas prayed for Val to be alright, after all, she was the reason why he got to hear his mother's voice.

Owen and the others prayed for Val's recovery. Val was crying silently, hoping that she will be alright.

 **"Again! CLEAR!"**

 **Again, Val's body jolted but nothing happens. The doctor then did CPR as he tries to revive her but nothings working until her heart stops beeping. The doctor and nurses looked at her horror and sadness. The doctor slowly went out and to the lobby when Owen and the others were there resting. Owen quickly got up and looks at the doctor with pleading and worried eyes.**

 **"What happen?"**

 **The doctor shook his head in sadness. "I am sorry…there was nothing I can do…she is gone." He said sadly with small tears coming from his eyes.**

 **Owen fall on his knees in horror and shock. His little niece, the one that he promises to keep her safe for his late brother, was gone. Gem went to her uncle with teary eyes as Owen hugs her and lets her cry on his shoulder. Tears fall from his eyes as he silently cries of the death of his niece, his little girl, his raptor girl.**

 **Sofia and Alex cried as Jay and Mike comforted them as they joined in their grief. Aggie hugs a crying Quinn as she cries. Marco comforts his daughters as tears fall from his eyes. Barry also cries because of that and Irelia was shock and sadden that one of her friends are gone. Damien was crying too, and IM was crying his eyes out and blow his nose with a tissue. Rocco tried his best not to cry but he failed and cries at the corner. Devlin and Vida lowered their heads in sadness.**

 **They lose the most precious person in their entire life and now…she is gone, forever.**

Everyone fell into silence; Val's eyes widen in shock and horror as she saw herself die on the screen. Some of the Jurassic World crew lowered their heads, knowing that Val will no longer be with them. Gem felt her heart shattered, seeing her little cousin die like that.

Val clutches Celestia to her chest, is this what will happen to her? Smaug, the dinosaurs, and HTTD dragons growled at the screen, Melvin will pay for this.

"Don't be sadden everyone." D said. "Just watch and see."

They all looked at the screen, wondering what will happen.


	24. Graboid 11

**The scene shows Owen in the room of his dead niece, Val, whose body was covered by a white blanket. Gem was there, she buries her head on her arm and cries on the bed of her little cousin. Owen was comforting his last surviving niece that he had left. His eyes were filled with tears as Gem hugs her cousin's body under the blanket. Val was only a little girl, she didn't deserve this faith.**

The beings who have kind heart and honor bowed their heads in sadness, knowing Val died such in a young age. Val hugs Celestia and cries silently.

 **They heard a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Burt, Travis, and Tyler.** **Burt walked over to them and looks at the bed sadly.**

 **"I'm sorry for your lost." He whispers.**

 **Owen didn't turn but he said darkly. "Where's Melvin?"**

 **"Devlin said she found him and she's gonna take us to him." Travis said.**

 **Owen nodded as he got up and pats Gem's head gently. The girl stands up slowly and walks out with her uncle sadly as they went to the halls to meet up with the others. Jay was with Damien, who was sitting on a chair with IM (in his Iguana disguise) and Rocco on his shoulders. The young alien was silently crying as Jay comforts Damien the best he could. Aggie was being comforted by Quinn as she was too being comforted by their dad, Marco. Sofia and Alex were with some nurses as they comforted them. Mike was calling Claire about the news of Val's death. Claire was crying on the phone when she heard the news. Owen and the others walked up to them as Mike gave his phone to Owen.**

 **"Owen…it's Claire. She wants to talk to you." He said.**

 **Owen nodded and takes the phone. "Hello?"**

 **Claire was at her office when she heard the news as she talked to Owen. "Owen, I'm so sorry about Val. If I would've known we had intruders in the park, none of this would've happen!" Claire said through the phone feeling guilty as she almost cried.**

 **Owen calms her down. "Claire, it wasn't your fault, alright?"**

 **Claire nodded and said. "Okay."**

 **"Now, I want you to find Melvin Plug. He's still at Jurassic World and I have something to say to him, personally." He said the last part angrily. "We'll be there in a second."**

 **"I'll have ACU to search the area."**

 **Nodding, Owen turns off his phone and placed Gem on the seat as he looks at her. She wipes away her tears away and looks at Owen sadly. "Gem, I'm going back to Jurassic World, alright? Stay with the kids, Alex and Sofia are here."**

 **Gem nodded as Owen kisses his niece's head. He stood up and turns to Devlin with a nod. Devlin grins as she snaps her fingers and every doctors, patients, and nurses slowly walks or works as Devlin teleported Owen, Jay, Burt, Travis, Tyler, Vida, Jay, and Marco to Jurassic World' jungle at the Hybrid Paddock where Claire, the hybrids, and the raptors were there. Zach and Gray were there as well. Gray was silently crying when he heard that Val died. Owen looks them seriously and said.**

 **"Let's find that bastard Melvin."**

 **They nodded and search for Melvin. It wasn't hard since Melvin was spotted near Belinda's Enclosure aka the Baryonyx. They successful found him, Melvin got scared as he tries to escape to the jungle. Owen angrily picks a branch throws it at Melvin. The branch hit directly into Melvin's right leg, causing him to fall with no injuries.**

 **Gray awed at Owen. "Nice shot, Owen." He said with Charlie right beside him. The Raptors were saying in their minds to their alpha. "Good shot, Alpha!" or "Show him, Alpha!"**

"Show no mercy!" Tuff yelled out happily.

"Bring him pain!" Ruff added.

"Kill him!" Damien joins in the fun.

"DAMIEN!" Quinn, Aggie, and Jay scolded at him.

Damien turns to them. "What?! They're doing it!" Damien points at the twins.

 **Owen marches towards Melvin as he roughly grabs Melvin by the collar of his sweater. Burt, Travis, and Tyler walked up to them. "Oh, Melvin, did you fall down? Let Owen help you up." Burt said angrily.**

 **Owen answered right away, he roughly pinned Melvin, first to a tree. Melvin screams like a little girl as Owen gave him a deadly glare.**

 **"What were you doing these guys, Melvin?!" Owen almost yelled. "Do you even know who they are?!"**

 **Melvin answered quickly, "I-I met Novak at a bar! He only told me to ask Val to move El Blanco t-to another area! No one was supposed to die, I swear! And I don't even know he was working with this Uberto person!"**

 **Jay glares at him Melvin as he prevents the Raptors from advancing. "Novak Dickerson was a wanted poacher. He hunted down rare and endangered species of animals to sell them in the black-markets. Novak works with Uberto Mortem to capture Val to clone super soldiers. And guess that you haven't known that Uberto is also the son of his late father, Renaldo Mortem and Uberto experimented Val and he killed her! To avenge his father after he died."**

"And you cause the death of an innocent child." Devlin said, "That would put him in life of prison."

 **Melvin was shocked to hear that but then was replaced by fear when Owen almost strangled him. "Why did you do this for, Melvin?! Val was my niece! My brother and his wife died together, and she has only me and Gem as a family and now…and now she's gone because of you making a deal with those guys for luring and kidnapping her!" Owen's blood boiled in rage, "And try not to lie to me! Because I know, it was your fault!"**

 **Owen roughly lifts Melvin up and Melvin saw one of the Indominus Sisters', Ivy. He was underneath her open jaw and is preparing to eat Melvin for making the kidnappers that killed their mother!**

Everyone in the theater, minus serious ones, chanted. "Owen, Owen, Owen, Owen, Owen!"

"EAT HIM! EAT HIM! EAT HIM!" The twins, Darksteel, and Skylynx cheered.

"Give him death Owen!" Tuffnut raised up from his seat and cheered.

Jay facepalm by that.

 **Melvin screamed and before Ivy could snap her jaw, Vida fired her gun to the air to get everyone's attention. They all turn to Vida and Devlin. Vida looks at Melvin with a blank expression before turning to Owen with concern. "Owen, put him down."**

 **Owen looks at Vida if she had two head. "WHAT?!" he yelled out.**

 **"Owen, I know you wanted payback for the one who killed Val, but this isn't the answer." Vida tried to reason with the man.**

 **Owen's blood boiled, "Why? Why would I let this son of a bitch live?!"**

 **"Owen-"**

 **"NO! I am not gonna hear this, Vida! My brother is dead, I vowed that I protect Val for my brother who sacrifice everything for me and my mother! And you want me to let Melvin live! He's the reason why Val is dead! He's the reason why she's gone!" Owen lifts Melvin up and Ivy was about to eat him.**

 **"Then what would your brother think if you killed someone for revenge." Vida said.**

 **Her words cut through him like a knife as he prevents Melvin from getting eaten by Ivy. Owen didn't turn to Vida, but he simply mutters, "What?"**

 **"I said, what would your brother think if you became a killer too?" Vida said as he watched as Owen listens to her words. "Owen, you're not a killer. You can't kill that idiot."**

 **"HEY!" Melvin yelled out but quickly shuts up by a growling Ivy.**

 **Vida ignores him and continued speaking. "Is this what you want, revenge? That's not you Owen and more importantly, that's not what Val wants from her uncle."**

 **Owen grips at Melvin's collar as he gritted his teeth when memories of his little niece coming to his world.**

 ** _Val came from the ferry as she meets her Uncle Owen who smiles at her. "Well, you probably know who I am. I'm your Uncle Owen." Val nodded with a smile._**

 **Owen keeps remembering Val's little face and pure sapphire eyes was looking at him with a smile on her face.**

 ** _Val went to her uncle as she carries hatchling Ivy and Iris. "Uncle Owen! Look what I've found!" She shows him Ivy and Iris._**

 ** _The T-Rex exhibit where he carries a saliva covered Val. "When we get home, you're going to have a bath. You smell terrible." Owen said playfully"_**

 ** _"You smell terrible too!" Val exclaims playfully. "You're full of sweat!"_**

 ** _"It's manly sweat!" Owen exclaims playfully, making Val laugh._**

There were few tears from the audience, finding it sad and beautiful at the same time, knowing Val was being loved and cared by her uncle the best way he can.

 **Owen remembers the fun time he had with Val and when Gem came everything became perfect to him. His whole world were his nieces and now part of his piece was shattered when Val died.**

 **Is this what Val wants? Her uncle being a heartless murderer. No. That is not him, that is not what Val wants for her uncle. Owen lowers Melvin down and Ivy didn't eat him yet. Melvin was relieved, but he failed to notice that Owen balled his hand into a fist and punches Melvin right on his face. Melvin fells on the ground unconscious. Owen lets the tears fall down his eyes as his little niece's face was the only thing in his mind right now. Devlin will teleport them back to the hospital, but she gave Owen time to mourn his niece's death.**

"Nice save Vida." Devlin whispers to Vida.

"Val shouldn't see her uncle as a killer." Vida whispers back, looking at Val being hugged from her uncle.

 **The scene shows Celestia, the baby dragon, was inside the HEAT Seeker with Monica the Microraptor, Pluto the Poro and Cuddles the Ice Borer. Summer the Phoenix was there as well as Flora the mutant plant. They were heading to New York City to meet up with the others. Celestia was worried about Val and wish she could see her. Then Elsie came.**

 **"You guys stay here while we check on the others, okay?"**

 **Celestia made a blank face when Elsie said that. She is not going to stay here. She wants to see her friend. When they felt the ship landing, the adults left, leaving the little creatures inside. Annoyed, Celestia lets out a chirp towards her friends, telling them their going to see Val. Flora wraps her vines around Cuddles's back so he can carry her. Celestia lets Pluto get on her back with Val's locket around his neck before they all went out. Celestia can fly by herself and Summer can carry heavy object meaning she can carry Cuddles and Flora. They took off towards where Val is.**

"Huh, stubborn little dragon." Gobber complimented.

"Celestia is forever loyal to Val since she sees her as a sister." Endarie explains. "So, it's normal for her to go to her rider."

"Loyal till the end." Valka whispers, gently stroking Cloudjumper, earning happy purrs.

 **Celestia knows her friend's scent too easily as they reach to the hospital. They found the room where Val is. Flora uses her vines to open the window's door open before flying in. They were inside the room when they landed, they saw Val covered by a white blanket on the bed unmoving. Almathea the Unicorn came out of the necklace and notices Val's unmoving body.**

 **Celestia chirps happily when she smelled Val. She jumps on the bed and removes the blanket to reveal Val's lifeless face, Celestia chirps at Val's face happily. But she didn't stir or move. Confused, Celestia licks Val's face and nuzzles her cheek but Val didn't move. Celestia began to worry as she continues to nuzzle her face while she whimpers sadly.**

"Poor little dragon." Gobber sighs sadly. "She doesn't deserve to see her rider in that state."

"No one does." Hiccup added sadly.

The scene shows the outside of the hospital room, a blue hooded robe figure was walking towards Val's room.

Snotlout points at the screen. "Hey! It's Val very attar-"

"Val's what?" Smaug growls dangerously, not liking that the human was flirting with his daughter's grandmother.

Snotlout laughs nervously. "I meant to see was…ah…nice grandma?"

"That's what I thought." Smaug snorts at him while Serena nuzzled her mate.

 **Then some nurses saw her and one of them tries to stop her from going near the room of Val's.**

 **"Excuse me, but you can't go-"**

 **She was cut off when the hooded figure's eyes flashed, and everything turns blue and stopped. No one was moving or talking.**

Everyone was shocked to see that, she just stopped time with just a glow from her eyes. That must've taken years to master that skill. Ruff and Tuff were wondering if they can do that too.

 **The scene shows the Val's grandma walking towards the room as the door opens by itself. She enters and notices a baby dragon was nuzzling Val's face. The filigree glanced around the room and saw Summer the Phoenix and Amalthea the Unicorn were looking at her while the others weren't moving.**

 **The Val's grandmother removes the hoody to reveal her beautiful woman with red hair and sapphire blue eyes. She looks down at Celestia, who was looking at her in wonder. She gently sits on the edge of the bed and caresses Val's cheek before she whispers.**

 **"Your time is not over, my grandchild, you will awaken everyone's hearts."**

 **She kisses Val's forehead and a sudden glow came from it. She moves away and looks at Celestia before she kisses the dragon hatchling's forehead. Celestia falls asleep while the woman puts her hood back on and looks at Summer and Almathea who were looking at her.**

 **"She will awaken soon." She whispers as she left, and the door magically opens for her and when she leaves, the door closes itself and everything went back to normal.**

"Wow. I wish I have a grandma like that." Tuff said.

"You and me both." Ruff agreed.

Owen looks at D and asked. "D? Was she trying to save Val?" Owen's eyes were filled with hope.

D didn't look at him but answered. "You may want to watch and find out."

 ** _The scene shows Celestia in a dark place with no light. The little dragon slowly wakes up and realizes that she wasn't in Val's room. Chirping in confusion, Celestia started roaming around the dark place as she tries to find her friends._**

Everyone felt shivers from their spines as they look at the dark place. The twins like it since it looks like a cool place to hide.

"What is that place?" Quinn whispers.

"That is the bridge between life and death." D answered.

 _Then Celestia trips on something. Growling, she looks at the ground and saw many black chains. Celestia gurgles in confusion and notices that it leads to the end. So, Celestia followed the chains towards the source. Celestia wasn't comfortable with chains for some reasons, maybe it got something to do with her dragon heritage._

 _Once Celestia reach to the end. She saw someone familiar and made her gasps. Sitting on the cold hard ground was Val!_

"VAL!/Valentina!" Everyone in Jurassic World, Tremors, Hobbits, and HTTYD exclaims happily yet worriedly when they saw her state.

 ** _The scene shows Val was chained from her neck, arms, and legs. There were many chains surrounding her as if she was a prisoner or a slave. And furthermore, Val wasn't even moving or opening her eyes to see what's going on._**

 ** _Fearing something was wrong, Celestia went to her friend as quickly as possible until suddenly the chains started moving, causing Celestia to stop. She saw Val's body being sink to the chains._**

"What's happening?!" Owen exclaims in horror as he watched the chains bringing Val down.

"Val's being taken to the dead, because she believes that she doesn't belong to the living." D explains sadly.

"She deserved to be in the living!" Gem exclaims loudly before looking at the screen worriedly. "Wake up Val, wake up!" She prayed.

Fishlegs whimpers at the screen. "I hope Celestia can save her."

 ** _Roaring in shock and fear, Celestia runs fast as she could and grabs the first chain that was attacked to Val's right wrist and started pulling but the chains continued to drag Val with Celestia included._**

 ** _Celestia desperately pulls the chain to bring Val up but no matter how hard she tries, Celestia and Val continued to sink to the chains. Celestia wouldn't let her go as she uses all her might to bring her friend up but not knowing her chest was glowing. As Val's body sink, Celestia's eyes snapped and lets out a roar._**

 ** _"VAL!"_**

"Did Celestia just talk?" Damien asked in shock.

"Indeed, she did." Thoron whispers as he looks at the little dragon.

 ** _Val's brows twitched when she heard Celestia talked. She heard Celestia's voice. As she and Celestia, who is still pulling the chain, continued to sink, Val spoke through her mind._**

 ** _"Celestia?"_**

 ** _Once the two sinks to the chains, the chains stopped moving suddenly and then a powerful exploding light came from the ground and caused the chains to fly away. The chains were shown flying from the air and when they moved away, Val was hugging Celestia, whose chest was still glowing, once the chains were gone, the room was replaced by a golden light and Val and Celestia were floating on the air. Celestia opens her eyes to see Val hugging her. Smiling, Celestia spoke._**

 ** _"Val!"_**

"SHE DID IT!" Damien cheered.

Few of the audience sigh in relief and some were happy to see Val alive. Val hugs Celestia happily, knowing she risk her life for her and she will do the same.

 ** _Val gently strokes Celestia's back as she hugs her human friend. Celestia's glowing chest was soon replace by onyx collar around her neck and chest with a golden gem on the center._**

The dragons from Fire and Ice/Metal Age gasped in shock to see that crystal on Celestia. It was the rarest of all krystals, it outmatches the Aurathon. They thought it was lost forever, never to be seen or heard again.

Kron, an old dragon and a member of the Dragon Council, turns towards Thoron and whispers to him. "King Thoron, that krystal…i-it couldn't be! It only belongs to-"

"Kron, we will discuss this later." Thoron whispers back as he looks at the screen.

Celestia awed at the collar before noticing that it was on her now! She was amazed and wanted to know more about it.

 ** _They floated from the air until two gentle arms caught them. Val froze when she felt the warm touch. A hand gently strokes Val's eyes and sweet smile was shown as the hand glowed on Val's eyes. As it stops, the gentle hand strokes Val's hair._**

 ** _"Val, it's time to wake up."_**

 ** _Val gasps in shock when she heard the familiar voice. Val slowly opens her now healed eyes and looks up to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wears a simple white sleeveless dress and no shoes on. Val's eyes began to water when she saw the familiar face._**

 ** _"MOMMY!" Val cries as she hugs her mother, while not crushing Celestia._**

"That's Val's mom!" Snotlout points at the beautiful lady in the screen.

"Yup." D and her friends answered.

"She's-"

"She's what?" Owen glares at Snotlout, not wanting him to finish his sentence to call any pet names to his sister-in-law. Snotlout shuts up and turns back to the screen.

 ** _Val cries as her mother Alma gently strokes Val's head. Alma missed her daughter so much, it broke her heart that she and her husband had to leave her so soon._**

 ** _"Ssshhh, it's okay, mommy's here." Alma whispers gently as she wipes the tears of Val's away. "Don't worry, sweetie, everything is fine now."_**

 ** _Val pulls away and shook her head in sadness. "No, it's not! Nothing is fine!" Val cries. "I'm not safe around with anyone. People got hurt because of me, a bad wanted to make a weapon…is that what I am? A weapon?"_**

 ** _Alma shook her head as she cups her daughter's cheeks. "No, sweetheart, you are not a weapon of destruction. You are special in more ways than one."_**

 ** _"She's right." a male voice said. Val leans over her mother and gasps to see a man with light brown hair and blue eyes._**

 ** _"Daddy!" Val smiles as Oscar came to them and gives his family a bear hug._**

"Oscar." Owen mutters with a smile, seeing his brother on the screen felt his heart happy.

 ** _Oscar smiles at his daughter. "Oh, look at my little raptor girl, you become a brave girl."_**

 ** _Val shook her head, "I'm not brave…I got myself kidnapped a-and…my eyes were taken away…"_**

 ** _Oscar gently strokes Val's head. "Val, you are brave, in your own way. You survive many things and you fight through them."_**

 ** _"But…Uberto-"_**

 ** _"Uberto is a coward." Oscar said sternly yet angrily. "He has no courage to face his own battles, but you, you face them head on with your friends."_**

 ** _Then images of her friends appeared behind the background. Val and Celestia watched as they saw their friends helping Val and playing with each other. Val's eyes began to water again as she saw her friends and family were by her side no matter what. Alma wipes her daughter's tears away._**

 ** _"No matter where you are or go, your friends and family are by your side." Alma said gently with a kind smile._**

 ** _Val smiles back before it vanished when she said. "But…what happens if they weren't there and I couldn't defend myself yet?"_**

 ** _Oscar and Alma smiled before turning to a black and dark blue door with red skulls. Val was surprise and scared when she saw the door that came out of nowhere._**

Vida's right twitch at the sight of the door. "Hell no." She mutters in annoyance, seeing the door and coloration meaning they were talking about her.

"What's in there?" Spiderman asked.

"Someone that should be dead." Vida growled angrily.

The people who sit with her minus her friends and Devlin scooted away a bit, fearing that she might hurt someone.

 ** _Val looks at her parents as Alma gently puts Val down on the invisible floor._**

 ** _"You can fight your battle with the help of her." Alma said._**

 ** _Val looks at her parents as they gave her an encouraging smile before turning to the door with a deep breath and walks over to it with Celestia in her arms. The door opened by itself to let Val and Celestia in before shutting itself close, so they wouldn't escape. Val and Celestia gulped nervously as they were in a dark and spooky room with no light. They could see each other clearly but the room was completely black._**

 ** _Val looks around and calls out quietly. "H-Hello?"_**

 ** _"You came." Spoke a dark feminine voice._**

"It's her." Vida glares at the screen.

Everyone knew that voice that belongs to someone that brought fear to everyone, it was Dark Twilight. Val and Celestia looked at the screen as they watch on what will happen.

 ** _Val and Celestia gasp when they heard the voice as they tried to find the one who spoke, but the room was completely empty._**

 ** _"Don't bother try to find me." The voice said darkly. "I'm probably going to disappear anyways."_**

 ** _Val looks around and was able to ask. "Why?"_**

 ** _She heard the voice 'tsk' at her. "Don't you get it? When you heal up, I will be erased from this world as if I was never being born."_**

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." D answered.

 ** _Val could feel anger and hatred from her but also sadness and loneliness. "Are you always alone?" Val asked._**

 ** _She heard the voice snort. "What do you expect? I've been alive for like what? An hour and was killed by a huntress."_**

 ** _"Vida…" Val mutters the name of the huntress._**

 ** _"Yeah, apparently she had help with a witch and knight." The voice spat out. "I can't believe I was defeated by those three. Tsk, how stupid was I?" Val heard the voice muttering to herself._**

 ** _"I don't think your stupid." Val spoke truthfully._**

 ** _She heard a scoff from the voice. "Yeah and you think I can be good after I killed people."_**

 ** _Val looks at Celestia as she looks at her before they look at the empty room. "My mommy always told me that there is good in someone and I know you have good inside of you…you just can't see it."_**

 ** _Val could feel the presence being silent. She could tell that she was thinking if she should be good or not. Then she suddenly spoke. "After what I did, who would accept me?"_**

 ** _Val had the right answer for that. "I would and Celestia too."_**

 ** _Celestia nodded and she yipped. "Yes, yes!"_**

"I can't believe this." Vida mutters in annoyance.

Devlin pats her friend's shoulder. "Come on, Vida, let them be." She said with a smile.

 ** _They heard an amused chuckle from the person. "You two are so naïve and fun loving, even though you two are talking to a killer."_**

 ** _"You're not all bad, you're talking to us." Val said. "If you want, you can live with us. You can have a place to call home and a family."_**

 ** _"A what?"_**

 ** _"Family. They're people that love and care one another." Val explains as she took a step forward. "And you can be part of the family too even if you hurt others your still family."_**

 ** _"Huh, so you're trusting to be your 'family' member?" She asked mockingly._**

 ** _Val thinks about it and said. "Well, you're really good a fighting and I was wondering if-"_**

 ** _"-If I do your fights for you? Hmm…" There was a brief silence before the voice said, "Alright, I'll do it."_**

 ** _"But promise me that you won't hurt my family and friends." Val said. "They're your family too."_**

 ** _There was an annoyed sigh from the voice and she said. "Fine, but I want a rematch with the huntress, witch, and the knight!"_**

 ** _Val tilts her head and asked. "What knight?"_**

 ** _"Never mind." The voice sighs. "Alright, so we have a deal then?"_**

 ** _Val nodded and outstretches her free hand to the unknown source. There were a few seconds before Val felt a hand grabbed hers gently._**

 ** _"Deal!" Val's eyes began to glow as the room around them turned into a golden room with shimmering stars shining. Val and Celestia saw the one who was shaking Val's hand, it was Dark Twilight._**

 ** _Dark Twilight gave her a smirk and suddenly a dark blue energy like swirl came from her hand and into Val's. It glowed and a silver ring with a blue diamond was on her right hand's middle finger. (The ring looks like Ciel Phantomhive ring in the anime called Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji.) Val looks at the ring awe as she turns to Dark Twilight who gave Val a smirk._**

 ** _"That ring represent our contract. I will be the one taking care of your fights and keeping an eye on you."_**

 ** _"And you will get your freedom." Val added with a smile._**

Everyone stared at the screen. Val made a deal with Dark Twilight to be bodyguard and in return, she can't kill anybody…they don't know if it's safe or not.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vida mutters in anger.

"Well…at least she isn't killing anyone…right?" Nova asked.

Then suddenly, the room's light started to flicker, the room started to feel cold. Snotout hugged Hookfang's wing for protection, Fishlegs hugged Meatlug, and Tuff was in the arms of his sister, scared to know what will happen. Nova was clinging on Powerman, shaking in fear as the screen turned black. Then a black blob gets of the shadows and slowly forms into a teenage girl with blue skin and black hair. It revealed to be Dark Twilight, who gave them a wicked grin as she made her grand entrance.

"Miss me, bitches?!" Dark Twilight grins darkly at them.

Few of the of the audience screamed while the rest readied themselves. Vida got off her seat and was ready to fight her when D stood and lets out a loud ordered.

"ENOUGH!" Her voice boomed, causing everyone, minus Dark and Vida, to cover their ears and audios.

"No one is going to fight or kill, just watch the movie until it is done, got it!?" D glared at the audience. No one said a word. Vida and a smirking Dark glared at each other before they agreed.

Dark teleports herself and sits next to Val and Celestia. Owen wasn't comfortable to see Dark near his niece, but she can't kill anyone…for now.

 ** _Dark Twilight gave her an amused smirk before the door appeared and opens by itself. The two went out while holding hands and saw Oscar and Alma were smiling at Val proudly._**

 ** _"You did well Val." Alma said with a smile. "Now, are you ready to go back?"_**

 ** _Val looks at the ground as Celestia looks at her friend worriedly. "I-I don't know, mommy. I'm not sure if I can face the danger again."_**

 ** _Alma kneels at her daughter's height and gently caressing Val's cheek. "You can do this, my baby girl."_**

 ** _"I-I don't know."_**

 ** _"Yes, you can." Said an angelic voice. Val, Celestia and Dark Twilight turn and saw a beautiful woman with long golden hair that sways and sapphire blue eyes that shines with the light. She wears silver, gold and sapphire accessories and her clothes looks like a goddess._**

The males gawked at the beautiful female, she must be a goddess because no mortal can be that beautiful.

"I saw her first." Snotlout whispers out, earning a groan from some people.

 ** _"W-who are you?" Val asked in shock and amazement._**

 ** _The woman smiled at her gently and spoke, "I am Crystalia, Goddess of New Beginning."_**

 ** _Val and Celestia gasped in shock. They learn about different Gods from other countries, but they never heard of Crystalia before._**

 ** _"I didn't know there was another goddess." Val whispers in shock._**

 ** _Crystalia smiles at her gently and said. "That's because I'm not from here. I am from another planet that is far away."_**

 ** _Val looks at Crystalia and asked. "Why are you here?"_**

 ** _"I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't be afraid." Crystalia said, "You hold a special role in life, Valentina, you have to learn and understand the situation around you."_**

 ** _"But, I'm not sure if I'm ready." Val whispers._**

 ** _Crystalia smiles at her gently before placing her hand on Val's head. "Don't be afraid, child, remember what your mother and father told you."_**

 ** _Val looks at Crystalia and said. "I am not alone. I have friends and family by my side." She looks at Dark Twilight with a smile. Dark Twilight saw this and glanced her eyes away, not knowing she made a ghostly smile on her face._**

 ** _Val looks at Crystalia and said, "I'm ready."_**

 ** _Crystalia smiles and holds Val's right hand. Val's right hand, that has the ring on her finger, glowed and suddenly a blue rose birthmark appeared. It shows a blooming rose and the thorny stem wraps around to her wrist._**

The Na'vi, the Wakanda people, and the Yautja were shock to see the mark, they know what Val is because they know something that other's do not.

Val awed at the mark before noticing her right arm has the mark. She gasped in shock as she looked at it and to the screen.

 ** _"What is this?"_**

 ** _"This birthmark will tell you everything you need to know." Cyrstalia said before her eyes soften a bit. "You remind me of my husband before he left."_**

 ** _Val looked at Crystalia in shock, "You're married?"_**

"Dang it!" Snotlout and some males were disappointed about the information. The beautiful goddess already has a husband. Whoever that husband is, he's one lucky bastard.

 ** _Crystalia nodded with a small smile on her face. "Yes, my husband was an immortal warrior that can travel to dimension and can kill any immortal being or god in that are evil, but he also felt guilty because he wondered why I would fall in love with a killer like him. I didn't care if he was killer, I loved him no matter what he is."_**

 ** _Val looks at Crystalia and asked. "What's your husband's name?"_**

 ** _"His original name is unknown, but he has many: The Glitch, Error, the Time Lord, The Destroyer of Multiverses, and Godkiller." Crystalia explains._**

 ** _"Wow, some husband you got there." Dark Twilight commented with her arms crossed._**

 ** _Crystalia nodded. "Yes but I call him my love, my Kendov."_**

 ** _"Kendov?" Val asked curiously._**

 ** _Crystalia nodded. "It means warrior in dragons."_**

"There's a language for dragons?!" Hiccup and Fishlegs asked D.

"Yes, but it's very complicated and hard to master." D said. "It will take years for you guys to learn it."

"Is Val coming back?" Gem asked hopefully.

"Just watch and see."

 ** _Val's eyes widen in shock and amazement. Crystalia smiles at her before looking up ahead, "You should go, your friends and family are waiting for you."_**

 ** _Val turns around and saw a portal that shows herself on the bed with Celestia sleeping on her stomach. Val looks at it and said. "Is that me?"_**

 ** _"Who else would it be?" Dark Twilight asked sarcastically with her arms crossed, earning a look from Oscar. She glanced at him with a brow raised. "What?"_**

 ** _Val giggles before looking to her parents. "Wait."_**

 ** _Val gives Celestia to Dark Twilight as she went to her parents and hugged them, and they hugged back. The family embraced themselves, wanting to have one last moments with each other. Val snuggles close to her parents and whispers. "I'll miss you."_**

 ** _Oscar and Alma smiled at their daughter softly. "We'll miss you too, our raptor girl." Alma whispers as she kisses her daughter's forehead gently._**

 ** _Oscar looks at Dark Twilight and she looks back at him when he gave her a stern look until he said. "Take good care of my daughter, you hear?"_**

 ** _Dark Twilight smirks at him. "Don't worry, chief, I'll watch her." She looks at Val and said, "Come on, kiddo, we're leaving."_**

 ** _Val nodded and gave her mom and dad one last hug and asked. "We'll meet again, right?"_**

 ** _The two couples nodded with a smile, "We'll wait for you in heaven, sweetie." Alma said, "The Lord God allowed us to see you with the help of Crystalia."_**

 ** _"God helped you reach to me?" Val asked in shock._**

"Note to self, go to church every Sunday." Travis muttered out.

 ** _Her parents nodded gently. "Yes, and Crystalia was here to help you find your strength."_**

 ** _Val looks at Crystalia with a smile before she went over to her and gave her a hug which she returned._**

 ** _"Thank you."_**

 ** _Crystalia smiles at her and said. "You should thank the Lord God as well. If it wasn't for him, your parents and I wouldn't meet with you."_**

 ** _Val nodded. "I'll pray for him." She said._**

 ** _Crystalia smiles and nodded before patting gently stroking Val's head. "Go now. Your time here is done."_**

 ** _Val nodded before walking over to Dark Twilight with Celestia on her shoulders. Dark Twilight took out her hand and offers it to Val. "Let's go, kiddo."_**

 ** _Val nodded and takes Dark Twilight's hand before they walk to the portal. Then everything started to shimmer in white sparkles as everything slowly disappeared. Val turns to her parents and Crystalia as they slowly disappeared. She let a single tear fall as she whispers._**

 ** _"Goodbye."_**

 ** _Val saw them smiling as she, Dark Twilight, and Celestia went in the portal and the two couple and the Goddess disappeared in a flash of light._**

Tuff was drying his tears away. "That is so sad." He whimpers.

"Are you crying?" Her sister asked.

"No! Maybe…don't judge me!" Tuff almost yelled.

 **The next scene shows the hospital lobby, Gem was looking at a picture of her, Owen, and Val with the raptors, hybrids and animal friends. She looks at Val's smiling face as she slowly caresses Val's face with her index finger. Her eyes began to water again when she remembers her little cousin hugging her when she plays pounce. Aggie, Quinn, and Damien were there as they waited for the adults to come back. IM was in his Iguana form as he wipes his tears with a tissue and Rocco was sulking at the corner, crying his eyes out. Damien glanced over to Gem, who was quiet, and took a deep breath before saying.**

 **"Hey, remember when Val tried to tell me not to prank you?"**

 **Gem was silent at first before muttering. "Yeah…you didn't listen, and you pranked me."**

 **Damien nodded. "Yup…and you tried to kill me." Damien a small smile before vanishing. "I should have listened to her advice."**

 **Gem looks at him and made a small sad smile. "Yeah…you should have." She whispers, remembering that she had almost killed Damien if it wasn't for Val and the others stopping her.**

"Val is always the caring type." Bladewolf said.

"Always." Owen added with a smile.

"I can't believe she didn't kill him." Dark mutters in annoyance.

Val and Celestia heard this, but decided to stay quiet, not wanting anyone to start a fight.

 **Then Owen came back with the others along with Claire, Zach, and Gray. Owen went over to Gem who got off the chair and hugs her uncle sadly. "I miss her." Gem whispers out sadly.**

 **Owen hugs Gem back. "I miss her too." He whispers back.**

 **Then a male nurse came running in the lobby to the doctor who was the one who tried to save Val and the male nurse almost collapse as he pants with his hands on his knees.**

 **"Brian? What's wrong?" The doctor asked the nurse who continues panting. The male nurse calms down before saying, "It's a miracle!"**

 **"What?"**

 **The male nurse holds the doctor's coat and repeats. "It's a miracle!"**

 **"What's a miracle?"**

" _They better not sing that miracle song._ " Dark Twilight thought.

 **The male nurse looks at the Jurassic World and Perfection Crew and said. "You all have to see this!"**

 **He runs back to the other hall. They looked at each other before following the nurse through the hall. They caught up to him to the hall and saw a bunch of nurses and doctors were blocking the halls and were whispering something. Owen wanted to know what's going on and slowly pushes his way through the crowd of nurses and doctors. Once he made it, he saw someone that made his eyes widen in shock and amazement. Sitting on the floor was none other than Val!**

 **"V-Val?" Owen whispers hopefully.**

 **Val looks up and smiles at her uncle before slowly standing up as she balances herself to prevent herself from falling. She slowly walks over to her uncle with a smile on her face and Owen picks her up and spins her around, making her laugh. He gave her a big hug as he cries tears of joy. The others came and gasps to see Val alive!**

 **"VAL!" Gem's eyes began to water with tears of joy. Val saw her cousin and smiles before trying to get down and Owen lets her. Gem quickly picks up her cousin and gave her a big hug and cries.**

 **"I'm glad you're alive." Gem whispers.**

 **Val smiles and hugs her older cousin. Irelia, Quinn, Aggie, and Damien joined in the hug as they cry happily.**

 **"You're alive!" Damien cries out happily and IM and Rocco were crying tears of joy.**

 **"Don't ever die on us again!" Quinn added with happiness.**

 **"We we're so worried!" Aggie cried as tears fall from her eyes. Irelia just hugs them with a huge smile on her face, knowing that Val was alive!**

The audience cheered except for the serious ones, knowing that the little girl will live. Celestia chirps happily as she sees her rider/sister alright. Owen hugs his niece ad looked at the screen happily, knowing that she will be alright.

 **Once they let go, Owen picks up Val and hugs her again. "It's a miracle." Owen whispers with tears falling from his eyes. The nurses and doctors smile and clapped at the reunion as the others came to see Val was alright and alive.**

 **Miracles does happen.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it, I'll work on the Predacon story soon.**


	25. Graboid 12

**Welcome back to the new chapter of the Little Girl and the Crossover Movies, I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The scene shows the New York Hospital, many media reporters with cameras were trying to enter the hospital to get pictures of Val. The news spread about Val being back from the dead and is alive is a great story. Many reporters were trying to get in, but military security came, so no one gets in or out without permission. Speaking of Val, she was in her hospital room and a doctor was checking on her. Her little friends, Pluto, Cuddles, Celestia, and Monica were hiding under the bed while Summer was perched at the roof of the hospital wearing Val's locket with Almathea inside. Owen and Gem were in the room to be close to Val, making sure she is not alone in her check-up. The doctor checks on Val's lungs, heartbeat, and blood pressure, checking if there are any problems.**

 **"Hmmm." The doctor listens to Val's heartbeat, he heard calming beats from it and nodded. He looks up at Val with a smile. "Well, it seems everything is in order." He said before standing up.**

 **Owen looks at the doctor and asked. "So…is Val gonna be okay?"**

 **The doctor nodded. "Yes, but she must stay here for a day or two, so I can check if there's any changes."**

Everyone, minus the ones who don't care, sighs in relief, knowing that Val will be alright. Celestia chirps happily, knowing that her best friend/sister is alright.

 **Owen nodded and thanks the doctor as he went out, Jay and Mike came with get-well baskets.**

 **"Hey Val. You got another get-well basket from Katy Perry." Mike said.**

 **"And this get-well basket is from Abby and Josh." Jay said as he and Mike place the basket to a pile of gifts that were given to Val by celebrities. They heard about Val's condition and sends her gifts to make her feel better and hoping that she would be well soon.**

"That's a lot of gifts." Astrid said in surprise.

"Lucky." Some of the people muttered out.

 **Another knock came from the door and Damien came in with a big stuff toy monkey with sunglasses.**

 **"From the Slash Monkey band. They send their greetings!" Damien said as he puts the toy monkey on the pile.**

"SLASH MONKEY!" Miko exclaims happily, she's a number one fan of that band and Val knows them. she wonders if she can get her backstage tickets.

"Miko, please don't shout." Jack told her.

 **Damien notices a basket full of muffins from a female singer. "Oohh! Muffins!" Damien said as he grabs a chocolate muffin and eats it.**

 **"Damien!" Gem scolded at him.**

 **Damien turned to her as he eats the muffin and spoke with his mouthful. "Wha? Wal ain't wonna eat it."**

 **Val giggles. "It's okay, I can't have finished all of the food." She said.**

 **Damien gestured her with a muffin on his hand. "See?" He said before he continues eating.**

"That looks good to eat." Dev whispers out.

"Yeah." Tuff agreed, eyeing on the muffin hungrily.

 **Then Quinn, Vida, Aggie, Sofia, and Alex came in with gifts from other celebrities. "Here's more gift for you Val." Vida said as they sat down the gifts.**

 **Sofia walked over to Val with a package. "This is from your grandmother, Susan Grady." Sofia said as she gives the package to her. Val nodded happily, and Owen took out a pocket knife to cut open the box and opens it to reveal a white hooded cloak.**

 **"Grandma made me a cloak!" Val chirps out.**

 **Owen looks at the cloak and said. "Huh, better start calling you 'Little White'." Val giggles and nodded.**

There were few chuckles from the audience while Val smiles at cloak that her grandmother gave her.

 **Then Damien walked over them as he eats a dark brown muffin. "Ugh, this muffin tastes funny." He complains.**

 **Jay looks at the muffin and was not the good kind. "Ah, Damien, that muffin is a fast-acting prune muffin."**

 **Damien was confused. "What do you me-" Damien was cut off when his stomach growled. He drops the muffin and mutters. "Gotta go!" He runs to the nearby bathroom and locks himself in.**

 **Gem shook her head as she looks over the muffin being sniffed by Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto. "And, that is why, you shouldn't eat a muffin that you don't know yet."**

"What are you talking about, that was awesome! Let's find more of those muffins and stuffed them in my mouth." Tuff said with a grin.

"Exactly what I was thinking about." Ruff chuckled evilly. Gem rolled her eyes at them as she watched the movie go on with the others.

 **"Who would eat those stuff?" Mike asked as he picks up the bran muffin and throws it away.**

 **Jay rubs his chin and spoke, "One of mi tios, Uncle Matías, eats those."**

 **"Why?" Aggie asked.**

 **Jay shrugged. "I don't know, but he said something about getting his food out the 'natural way'."**

There was a moment of silence before they shivered in disgust because of that.

 **There was a dead silence before a shivered of disgust came from everyone. Val looks at her cloak and then notices someone missing. "Hey, where's Devlin? Did she go home?"**

 **Vida shook her head, "No, Devlin has an unfinished job to do but she'll be back." She said.**

"Where is Devlin?" Mike asked out. Everyone else wondered where Devlin went, except for Dark and Vida, Vida knows what Devlin was up too while Dark Twilight doesn't care at all.

 **The scene was cut to reveal an African river, Melvin was seen being tossed on a small rock like island with a single dead tree. He looks around and saw Devlin floating in mid-air. His eyes widen when he saw her flying.**

 **"You can fly?!" He yells.**

 **Devlin casually shrugs and looks at Melvin with a dark look on her eyes. "You did an unforgiving crime, Melvin Plug, so I decided to put you here for a while and come back when I feel like coming back." Devlin grins. "But, don't worry, you're not alone, you have some _friendly_ guest." She said darkly before disappearing in thin air. **

**Melvin didn't understand what she means but when he heard crocodile hisses from the water. He looks at the water and his eyes widen when he saw Nile Crocodiles surrounding him. He screams as he climbs on the tree in fear as the crocodiles snapped at him.**

 **"You witch! Burt you asshole!" Melvin screams and many other insults to the others.**

"You left him there to be eaten!" Tuff yelled out at Devlin, who gave him a look, before he was on his knees with his arms spread out. "Where have you been all my life?!" He asked dreamily.

"Somewhere that you could never find me." Devlin said as she teleports away.

 **IM (in his iguana disguise) and Rocco were riding on Barry's shoulder who is carrying a gift basket filled with fruits. They entered Val's room and shows them the fruit basket. "This is from everyone in Jurassic World." He said as he set it down. He walked over to Val with a kind smile. "How are you feeling Val?"**

 **"A little better." Val chirps out happily as Celestia jumps on her bed and snuggles close to Val, making Val giggle.**

 **Damien came out of the bathroom after he flush the toilet. "Note to self, make sure you ask Jay to inspect the food first." He mutters before grabbing the TV remote and turns on the flat-screen TV. He flips through channels until he stops at a channel that shows a Brazilian boy about close to Val's age. "Who's that kid?" He asked.**

 **They looked at the screen and Quinn and Aggie know that kid. "It's Angelo Z." Quinn said.**

 **"Who's that?" Gem asked.**

 **Aggie giggles. "He's Val's future boyfriend."**

 **Owen gave him a stern look. "He ain't gonna be Val's boyfriend if I'm around." He said.**

 **"Come on, Owen." Quinn said. "Those two make a cute couple."**

 **"No! No! No! And No! Val can't have a boyfriend at least until she's in her twenties." Owen said seriously and sternly.**

"This guy should really loosen up a bit." Ben mutters out.

"He doesn't want his little niece to go on a date yet." D said to him.

"She isn't going to one." Owen, Samug, and Thranduil spoke unison in a dull tone.

 **Damien watches the TV. "Guys, you should watch this." He said as they saw Angelo walking up on stage with wireless earbuds microphone attached to his right ear. He was at stage in London at night. He was looking at his cheering fans with a smile as he says.**

 **" _Good evening people of London!_ "**

 ** _His fans cheered for him as he waves his hand. "Tonight, I'm gonna sing a song for my friend, Valentina Rosalina Grady, she's recovering from the hospital and I wanted to sing this song for her."_**

 **Owen made a blank face while, Aggie, Quinn, Sofia, Alex, and Gem awed at the scene. "Oh, brother." Owen mutters in annoyance.**

"Awe that is so-" Before Nova could finished, Owen, Smaug and Thranduil gave him a death glare and he stays quiet.

 ** _Angelo looks at the screen with a smile. "Val, if you're watching this, I hope you like my song." Then everything went dark._**

 **(Starlight by Darren Espanto)**

 **The music started to play and then stars were shining above them, and a spotlight shows Angelo, singing to the beat.**

 **If you wanna fall in love,  
Then you gotta take a chance  
Find a way to reach out to the one who someday hold your hand  
If you wanna change the world  
You gotta find some happiness  
Make a choice to give some love to fill the void and emptiness**

 **Angelo walks over to the edge and looks at the stars above with a smile on his face as the stars twinkle on the night sky.**

 **On and on, believe that love will find us all  
And give us what we need so we can carry on  
You gotta just believe that love will find us all  
And give us what we need so we could carry on  
Get up**

 **They can't keep you down  
If you would just get up and  
Look to the stars  
Up get up  
They can't keep you down  
If you would just get up and  
Look to the stars**

 **Then the stage burst into a white light to reveal female dancers on high platforms dancing to the beat. Angelo started dancing with the beat.**

"WOW!" Miko exclaims. "He's great with the concert!"

"Yeah, and he will soon be with Val." Devlin said with a smirk, earning a look from Val's overprotective guardians.

 **Go, let go  
Keep aiming high  
And you don't have to take it slow  
The night ain't gonna wait for you  
Go, let go  
Keep reaching for the stars,  
There's nothing here below  
The night ain't gonna wait for you**

 **Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you  
Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you**

 **Then purple light like platform appeared on Angelo's feet as he started to surf in mid-air! Everyone awed at the sight, believing it was a special effect, but Damien knows something because his eyes widen in full shock.**

 **"He's the Anodite!" He exclaims.**

 **"What?" Jay asked his adopted brother in confusion.**

 **He points at the surfing Angelo at the screen. "It's the Anodite when we were at Italy! He's the one who helped Val with Gem!"**

 **"Seriously!" Everyone yelled in shock before turning to the screen where Angelo started singing and the platform floats in mid-air.**

"Oh, come on!" Owen exclaims. "He's an alien all this time!"

"Yeah, and kiddo's dating him." Dark said casually as she looks at her sharp nails.

"They are not dating!"

 **If you wanna be someone,  
You gotta know just who you are  
In the time you'll figure out your place amongst the shooting stars  
But you gonna realize  
That no one's pushing you  
To be somebody other than the one that's right for you**

 **On and on, believe that love will find us all  
And give us what we need so we can carry on  
You gotta just believe that love will find us all  
And give us what we need so we can carry on**

 **Get up  
They can't keep you down  
If you would just get up and  
Look to the stars  
Up get up  
They can't keep you down  
If you would just get up and  
Look to the stars**

 **Then Angelo jumps of the platform and lands on his feet before he started dancing again. Then the star forms constellations that were moving! There were many constellations flying down at the audiences and they were amazed to see that!**

 **Go, let go  
Keep aiming high  
And you don't have to take it slow  
The night ain't gonna wait for you  
Go, let go  
Keep reaching for the stars,  
There's nothing here below  
The night ain't gonna wait for you**

 **Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you  
Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you**

 **When the music slows down, Angelo looks at the stars above Angelo twinkled and the constellation, Virgo, spins like a ballerina above Angelo.**

 **Just one for night  
Just let the fire ignite and be that starlight  
Just one for night  
Just let the fire ignite and be that starlight  
Just one for night  
Just let the fire ignite and be that starlight**

 **Just one for night  
Just let the fire ignite and be that starlight  
That night ain't gonna wait from you...**

 **Then the stars above exploded like fireworks, causing stars to rain down at them as a beautiful display.**

 **Go, let go  
Keep aiming high  
And you don't have to take it slow  
The night ain't gonna wait for you**

 **Go, let go  
Keep reaching for the stars, there's nothing here below  
The night ain't gonna wait for you**

 **Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you  
Starlight, starlight ahhh...  
The night ain't gonna wait for you!**

Some of the audience cheered at the music while Owen, Smaug and Thranduil made a blank face at the screen with Val's raptors and Assassin.

"Just fucking great." Owen mutters in annoyance.

 **Once Angelo finished, the audience cheered for him. Angelo waves at them before saying. " _Thank you!_ " he looks at the camera with a smile, " _Hope you get better soon Val!_ "**

 **Val blushed a little while Owen made a blank look. "Okay, note to self, dig a mote at the bungalow."**

 **"Uncle Owen!" Gem scolded making Owen raised his hands.**

"If you're going to dig a mote, add a hungry sea creature in it." Smaug suggested, earning a look from his mate.

 **Then Marco came with a bouquet of blue roses, "Val, this came for you from…Angelo Z." He said as he gives it to Val. Val saw the card that says:**

 ** _Get well soon_**

 ** _Angelo Z_**

"Awe." All the females cooed at the sight while the overprotective guardians of Val made a blank look.

 **Val smiles and hugs the bouquet of roses while Owen shook his head in annoyance. "This can't be happening." He mutters out.**

 **Mike laughs a little. "Come one, Owen, everyone deserve love." He said.**

 **Owen sighs. "Yeah, but this relationship of Val and Angelo, I have my eye on him."**

 **Two days later, Val was release from the hospital and was taken back to Jurassic World. There were many news media's there, but they avoided them and headed home. The raptors and the hybrids were glad that Val was alive, and Simon decided to throw a party. Everyone was at IM's smoothie shop as Irelia was using the karaoke machine. The D-Squad with Vida and Devlin (who came back from her little 'errand') were at the counter enjoying some smoothies while Damien was making a smoothie to a blindfolded IM who was sitting on the chair.**

 **Damien grins as he sets the drink down near IM. "Okay, you'll never guess this one!" He said excitingly.**

 **IM could get the smoothie and drinks on the straw. He stops and thinks. "Hmmm…Mango, banana, orange…" IM stops for a minute and Damien thought he didn't know the next ingredient, but IM casually added. "-Zest-" Damien groans in disappointment as IM continues, "-Cinnamon, tuna fish…" IM smacks his lips while figuring out what's the next ingredient and said. "And you dip your toe in it!"**

 **Damien looks at him skeptically and asked. "Which foot?"**

 **"Right foot."**

 **"Which toe?"**

 **"Pinkie!" IM answered happily.**

"Ewww…" Aggie mutters in disgust along with Quinn.

Gem turns to Damien and said. "You are disgusting."

Damien shrugs. "What's a kid going to do? Me and Impy are having fun." He said.

"Rightio!" IM said with a grin.

 **Damien stared at him disbelief before grinning happily. "You. Are. A. Freak!" He said happily and bangs the table with both his hands. IM grins happily as he removes the blindfold. Jay rolled his eyes at them before drinking his mango smoothie. Val was drinking her blueberry smoothie when Vida notices her blue diamond ring.**

 **"Val, where did you get that?" Vida asked curiously.**

 **Val looks at her ring and hesitates. "Um…a friend." She mutters quietly.**

 **Devlin walked next to Val and inspects the blue diamond ring. "Hmmm. A blue diamond." She hums, "You know, there are legends saying that the blue diamonds are cursed and bring bad fortune to the ones who wear them."**

"Really?" Hiccup asked Devlin.

"That's right, blue diamonds maybe beautiful, but they are dangerous if someone owns one." Devlin explains.

 **Val looks at her ring for a while and looks at her friends. "It's a long story but I…"**

 **"You what?" Vida asked as she looks at the ring suspiciously.**

 **Val gulps and hesitated. "I…I made a contract."**

 **"To who?" Mike joins in as the other members looked at Val with questionable looks. Val looks at Vida and gestured her to come close. Vida got close and Val whispers something into her ear. Vida's eyes widen in shock and withdraw herself from Val.**

 **"You made a contract with her?" Vida asked a bit angrily.**

 **Val made a nervous laugh while Aggie hides behind Quinn. Venandi are known to have a fierce temper. Sofia looks at her friend and asked. "Who's her?"**

 **Vida glanced at Sofia but answered dangerously. "Dark Twilight."**

 **The D-Squad's eyes widen in shock. "Dark's alive?!" Gem almost exclaims but Irelia singing and the loud music prevented it.**

 **"Didn't Vida, Devlin, and the mysterious Knight, you know…killed her?" Damien asked, eyeing on the ring.**

"They didn't kill me." Dark said casually.

"Yet." Vida muttered out.

Miko whispers towards Jack. "She reeeaaally hates her."

"Yeah." Jack agrees.

 **"Don't worry, she's good now. Promise." Val said honestly.**

 **Vida glares at the ring as she saw Dark Twilight's smirking image. Dark Twilight gave a wink before vanishing from the ring. Vida mentally groan and looks at Val. "If you're contracted with her, make sure she doesn't mess with me."**

 **Val nodded with a smile as they continued partying. They will have a lot to talk about tomorrow since they are having a time of their lives at the party.**

 **On the next day, Val is seen near the lake with Celestia, Monica, Almathea the unicorn, Pluto, Cuddles and Flora (in her pot). Summer was perched at a tree, taking a nap, while the young ones watched the clouds. They would guess what clouds are shaped into. Val was happy that she's back home as she and her friends guess what's the next cloud shape. Val points at a cloud. "That one looks like a jet!" She smiles at the jet cloud but then she notices it coming towards them.**

 **Getting up, Val saw a jet flying towards the jungle. Smiling, Val rushed towards the jungle with her friends following. Summer saw this and went to get Gem and the others. Val rushed towards the deep part of the jungle and saw a jet was parked near the river and she saw someone sitting on a large rock relaxing.**

 **"Astronomy!" Val cheers as she rushes towards him.**

"Yes!" Ruff yelled out happily. Finally seeing Astronomy again. Everyone, minus the serious ones and Val, facepalm at her in annoyance.

 **Astronomy smiles at her as he gets off the rock and picks her up before hugging her. As they let go, Astronomy holds her up with a smile. "How are you feeling?"**

 **"Better!" Val chirps out. "I'm happy that your back."**

 **Astronomy nodded as he puts down. Piper the Kippy appeared behind Astronomy's back and chirps at Val before flying down and nuzzles Val's face, making her giggle. "Are you here because you have a break from your work?"**

 **Astronomy nodded and ruffles her hair and then Summer came flying as she perches herself at a rock and looks at Astronomy curiously. "Who's this?" He asked as he kneels at Summer's height.**

 **"That's Summer, the Phoenix," Val said. "She's my friend."**

 **Astronomy nodded and then notices the D-Squad, Vida, and Devlin coming. They stopped when they saw Astronomy as he got up. Damien looks at him and gasps in shock and amazement. "It's Astronomy Nebular!" Damien exclaims happily.**

 **Jay looks at him. "Who?"**

 **Damien points at Astronomy, "Astronomy Nebular! He is one of the top Galaxy Knights! He's a legend!" Damien explains happily. "He is the first human ever be a Galaxy Knight and the youngest member!"**

 **Astronomy gave them a simple wave and nod. "Nice to meet you."**

 **Val points at each of her friends. "Astronomy, these are my friends, Jay, Mike, Quinn, Vida, Devlin, Damien, Aggie, Quinn, Irelia, IM, and my cousin Gem."**

 **"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Rocco blurts out.**

 **Astronomy looks at Rocco in surprise. "Did he just talk?" He asked curiously, looking at Rocco.**

 **Devlin nodded. "Yup, the talking ferret was once an idiotic wizard named Rocco Smitchetz, who happens to be the top worst wizards in the magical realm." She explains.**

 **"HEY!" Rocco yelled at her.**

"You are so cool." Gem said with a grin while Devlin gave her a wink.

 **Astronomy chuckles at them before turning to Val. "Your friends are lively." He said.**

 **Jay looks at Astronomy and his nose twitched when he smelled Astronomy scent. His scent resembles to Val but different. "Tell me, Astronomy, how did you meet Val?" Jay asked.**

 **Astronomy thinks about it and said. "About…two months ago." He said. "Why do you ask?"**

 **Jay puts his hands on his pockets and explains. "It's just, your scent matches Val but different."**

 **Astronomy's eyes widen a him when he said that. "You can smell me over there?"**

"What does he smell like?" Ruff asked dreamily as she looks at Astronomy. Everyone looked at her wearily before moving away from her, she needs help, a professional help.

 **Jay nodded. "Si, I am not really human." He explains to Astronomy that he is a raptor hybrid.**

 **Damien was admiring at Astronomy's jet, he really, I mean really, wants to fly that jet.**

"Why is Damien looking at Astronomy's jet?" Owen asked.

"Astronomy's jet is called the Titan Moc 6, is the new and improve jet that has heat sensing missiles, target missiles, laser shooter, tracking beam/bubble, a bazooka canon, and bombs…oh, and it can transform into a giant robot." D explains.

"WHICH IS AWESOME!" Damien yelled out happily.

"Damien, sit down." Jay said.

 **Damien was about to sneak over until Aggie cast a spell. "Via Paralysis!" The spell hits Damien and temporally paralyzes him, preventing him from going near Astronomy's jet.**

"So close!" Damien whined. He was so close to get in the jet and see what cool stuffs are in there.

 **Astronomy was surprised to see that but was cut off when Irelia, in her Xenomorph hybrid form, came up to his face. She inspects him, head to toe, and wonders, why does he almost resemble to Val. Irelia lifts his arm up and shakes it a bit. Astronomy looks at Val's friends with a questionable look.**

 **They just shrug while Damien was still paralyzed. Val smiles and went over to her friends. "Can we bring Astronomy with us to our trip?" She asked excitingly.**

 **Astronomy looks at them in confusion while Irelia was poking his face with her claw finger gently. "What trip?" he asked when Irelia grabs his cheeks and pinches them gently before pulling them.**

"What trip is Val talking about?" Owen asked.

"You'll see." D said.

 **Vida looks at him and answered. "We're going to travel the ocean with our 'other friends' since Jurassic World is having a slow day. So, we decided to have a little trip."**

 **Damien was able to speak even though his body can't move. "Yeah! And you can tell us your stories in your missions!"**

 **Astronomy thinks about it. Solomon did say that Astronomy could use the RNR and he did promise to visit Val so…why not?**

 **"Sure, I'll join you." Astronomy said.**

 **Val cheers happily and Damien grins. Piper slithers on Astronomy shoulder and looks at the. Gem, Aggie, and Quinn awed at the cute alien creature. Mike looks at her curiously and asked Astronomy about Piper. Astronomy explains as Devlin summons the bags of supplies they need on their trip. They walked over to the beach and saw Kaila, Godzilla, Cymopoleia, the raptors, the mutant wolves, Jakal, Iron Giant, and the hybrids.**

 **Astronomy awed at them and notices Zach and Gray were there. "Oh, hello." He greeted.**

"Sweet!" Gray grins. "We get to go on the trip."

"Huh, that's pretty cool." Zach said casually.

 **Zach and Gray greeted back casually, and Gray was getting excited. "Can we go now?" He asked.**

 **They nodded and get on Kaila or Godzilla, girls on Kaila and boys on Godzilla. Astronomy made sure his jet was camouflage and made it auto-pilot, so it can follow him. The trip was fun, Val and Celestia saw dolphins were swimming by and they wave at them. Cuddles with Pluto in his back were enjoying the wind. Monica was at the edge of Kaila, puking like no tomorrow. Summer was beside her as she comforts her. Piper was napping with Owen's Raptor Squad as she lies on top of Charlie.**

 **Damien was standing on Godzilla's head as he did the king of the world. Iron Giant was soaring from the sky as he follows them with Jakal on his back. They were having the time of their lives until the mutants and the giant robot stop and rest. Mike and Jay decided to fish with an exciting Charlie and Uri behind them. Kila and Godzilla relaxed as they float on the water together while Cymopoleia plays with the kids. Irelia was still poking at Astronomy's face, who isn't wearing his jacket to reveal his muscular chest and wonders why he doesn't laugh when she pokes his face. Val laughs when Irelia pokes his face. Vida was practicing her martial arts, Devlin was reading a magazine while an umbrella was floating above her to keep the sun off her eyes. Sofia and Vida were being cuddled by Gem's raptors, Owen's raptors and Val's raptors.**

"Man, does Vida ever learn how to relax?" Miko asked.

"I relax when danger is gone which apparently is not." Vida said in gritted teeth as she and Dark glared at each other, which cause tension to everyone as some sink on their seats in fear while Val pats Monica, feeling sorry for her Microraptor being seasick.

 **Cymopoleia surfs through the waters while Iron Giant was floating on a magical platform that Devlin summoned. He was watching the fishes were swimming by and allows some seagulls perch on his shoulders. The two mutant wolves were relaxing on Kaila's back as they enjoy their nap together. As Vida did some punching, her eyes glanced behind her before she quickly did a roundhouse kick from behind but was soon blocked by the arm of Dark Twilight. Everyone stops on what they are doing as they turned towards the huntress and the evil clone like demon. Dark Twilight made an evil smirk as she looks at the angry huntress. The two withdraw their attacks and glared at each other.**

 **"Dark Twilight." Vida glares at her dangerously with a scowl on her face.**

 **Dark Twilight gave her a devious smirk with her right arms resting on her side. "Hello Huntress, did you miss me?" she asked with fake innocent.**

"And blood will be spilled." Quinn mutters worriedly as Aggie covered her eyes to prevent her seeing the fight.

 **Vida glares at her for a while and finally said venomously. "I'm surprise you're not dead yet."**

 **Dark Twilight releases a sarcastic laugh. "Awweee, you think your little weapon could've killed me?" Dark Twilight gave her an evil smirk. "No, it actually returned me into Val's body and trapped me in her mind. The only way to get out, is to make a contract with none other than Val."**

 **Vida glares at her before asked. "Why are you even here?"**

 **Dark Twilight shrugs and waves at her casually. "Val allowed me to have a little vacation since she didn't want me to be trapped in the ring to long."**

 **In the distance, Cymopoleia was floating beside them when Val called out from the side-line. "Sorry Vida!"**

 **Vida gave an annoyed look to Dark Twilight. "And let me guess, you're here to kill after I tried to kill you."**

 **Dark Twilight hums as she placed her index finger under her chin. "I would…but my contract state I can't harm Val's family or friends. So basically, I can't kill you but doesn't mean I can insult you." She said with an evil grin. Vida growls in annoyance as the kids were looking at her wearily.**

 **Devlin gets up and throws her magazine away, causing it to teleport to somewhere else, as she walks over to them. "Now, girls, let's not try to kill each other, after all. We're on vacation." Devlin said as she gave Dark Twilight a smug look. "But, the contract didn't say that _we_ could kill you." Devlin pointed out.**

"Ooohhh." Some of the teens whispered at Dark, she got burned by the comeback. Dark galred at Devlin who gave her a smirk.

 **Dark Twilight stops smirking and glares at her. "Well played, Witch, well played."**

 **Val smiles at them before she felt something, turning towards the direction, Val could feel something drawing towards it. "Do you feel that?"**

 **"Feel what?" Damien asked.**

 **Val points out the direction. "There, can you feel it."**

 **"I feel it." Astronomy said as he stood up. "It's like something is calling us."**

 **"How come we can't feel it?" Gem asked.**

 **Vida stops glaring at Dark Twilight and looks at them. "What is it?" Vida asked.**

 **"We don't know but it's calling to us." Astronomy said.**

 **Devlin removes her sunglasses and looks at their direction. "Whatever is calling them, we check it out."**

 **"That plan doesn't sound too terrible." Dark Twilight said, earning a glare from Devlin. "Let's check it out!" Dark Twilight said.**

 **Godzilla, Kaila, Cymopoleia let out a roar before swimming towards the direction that Val and Astronomy wants them to go. Giant follows them, but he picks up Yuki and Sombra, the two mutant wolves, and took off with Jakal following them.**

"Something tells me this is going to get more interesting." Max said, earning a nod from Steel.

"This is going to get interesting." Dark said with a smirk.


	26. Graboid 13

**So, sorry for the mix up, I was really sleepy and chose the wrong file, soooooooo sorry!**

* * *

 **The scene shows Godzilla, Kaila, and Cymopoleia were swimming towards the direction where Val and Astronomy wanted to go. Iron Giant follows them with Sombra and Yuki on his hands while Jackal flies beside them. Damien was lying on Cymopoleia's head with a bored expression on his face.**

 **"Are we there yet?" Damien whined.**

 **Gem groans. "For the hundred time, no!" Gem growls at him.**

"You reeeaaally know how to piss her off." Dark said casually.

"Yeah, she tried to kill me twice." Damien said. "But, if she wants to really kill me, I have to say-"

"Say what to me?" Gem asked him deadly, daring him if he tries to say that word. Seeing Gem's threat, Damien stops talking and returns to the screen with the others.

 **Astronomy was standing on Godzilla, looking like a captain with his right foot forward and his left foot backwards and his arms were crossed. He looks up ahead and said. "Don't worry, we're almost here."**

 **Damien groans. "Are you su-"**

 **"There!" Val points out. They all got up and saw an island. It was big, and it looks like has different colors. The three big mutants swam over there and lands on the beach. Everyone got off and Iron Giant lands on the ground before putting Yuki and Sombra down. Everyone looks around the island I awe to see so much beauty.**

Everyone awed at the island, it was big and beautiful. they have never seen so much life in there. Everyone wonders what kind of island that is and hoping what it looks like up close. Val and her friends were amazed to find that island but wonders how Val and Astronomy sense can it.

 **"Wow…" Mike said. "What is this place?"**

 **Alex looks at the white sand and said. "Whatever this place is, it's beautiful."**

 **Sofia looks at the shells and notices something amazing, "Guys, check these shells!" They all went to her and saw the shells were sparkling like pink diamonds.**

 **"Wow, they look like diamonds." Aggie said in awe.**

"Interesting…" Smaug said with a small grin. The island looks like a living treasure, and it looks secure for him and his family to live, but it's too far and it will risk the lives of both him and his family.

"I didn't know there was an island made of treasures." Kili whispers to his brother.

"Neither did I." Fili agreed.

 **Damien was about to get one, but Gem slaps his hand. "OW!" Damien rubs his hand in pain as Gem shook her head at him with her arms crossed.**

 **Val was looking at the diamond shells when she notices a path up ahead at the jungle. "Look, a path!" They all turns and saw a path made of pearls. They all went over to it and Mike touches the surface.**

 **"Wow, it's smooth." Mike said as she stood up. "There must be people that live here."**

 **Jay sniffs the air for any human or non-human scents. "There's no one, but us here." He said.**

"If the island has no people, then who made the pearl path?" Quinn questioned. Everyone agrees to that, if there were no humans there, then who?

 **"Although, I did smell some fruits and herbs that are unknown to me." Jay added.**

 **Dark Twilight could feel something…positive. "Gross, I could feel positive energy up ahead. I hate positive energy." She mutters the other part with her arms crossed.**

 **Vida rolled her eyes as she took out her two pistols from her bag. "Whatever it is, we should check it out."**

 **They nodded and walked on the pearl like road. Godzilla, Kaila, and Cymopoleia rest at the beach with Iron Giant to keep them company. They walked through the path and saw many fruits that are unknown to them. There were even some fruits that were floating on the trees but their stems preventing them from flying away. There were even rock shape fruits at a bronze bush and red fiery fruits at a ruby red tree.**

 **Jay climbs up the tree with floating fruits and picks it. It was light as a feather and fluffy. He jumps down and shows it to them. "Do you think it's edible?"**

"What kind of fruit is that?" Dev asked.

"Hmm, it looks alien." Wu said.

"An alien fruit? That's new." Graeme Miller mutters.

 **Everyone shrugs as Celestia jumps on Jay's shoulders. She sniffs at the fruit before taking a bite. As she chews and swallows, then suddenly Celestia started floating. She lets out a croon in confusion as she floats away.**

Everyone was surprise by that. Miko was particularly bouncing on her seat as she saw that the fruit would give power, and she wanted one. The Thorstone twins wanted one too so they could fly and cause destruction.

 **Jay quickly grabs her tail to prevent her from floating away and gives her to Val. When Val holds Celestia, she started to float away to, Cuddles and Pluto jumped and grabbed her legs to pull her down. Astronomy gently brings them down and carries Val and a floating Celestia.**

 **Damien grins and exclaims, "That was awesome!" he rushes over to his foster brother and tries to get the fruit. "Let me try!"**

 **Jay made sure that Damien is out of reach. "Damien, I don't think it's a good idea."**

 **Damien fall on his knees and begged at his brother, "Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaasssseee!" Damien hugs Jay's legs as he continues begging.**

"Wow, he sooo desperate." Dark said sarcastically.

 **Jay sighs and gives him the floating fruit. "Just be careful."**

 **Damien fists pumps, "YES!" He exclaims before grabbing the fruit and eats it whole. Once he swallows, he started floating. Damien whoops as he surfs through the air. "This is awesome!" He then grabs a fruit in the ruby red tree and eats it. Then he burps out fire from his mouth. Everyone stared at him in disbelief and shock as Damien looks at the fiery fruit in his hand and yells. "AWESOME! I can breathe fire!" He said as he takes another bite and breathes fire.**

"AWESOME!" Miko, Ruff, Tuff, and A-Bomb exclaimed. There's magic fruit there that can give them abilities to do something cool, awesome!

The rest that knew those four dreaded if they ever find those fruit, they will cause mayhem when they any of those power fruits.

 **As Damien goofs off, Vida and Devlin inspect each of the fruits. Each of the fruits are in different color, red, yellow, green, blue, brown, grey, and so on. Vida looks at the fruits and glanced at Devlin. The witch looked at her and nodded.**

 **"So, they are real." Vida said.**

 **Everyone minus Devlin looked at her, "What do you mean by that?" Mike asked.**

 **Vida touches the earth like fruit and said. "These fruits on all these trees and bushes are called Elemental Fruits. These fruits are ancient. They give the ones power for only for a while, but they are powerful." She explains.**

"Ancient fruits?" Kron, (He's the old dragon that was with Thoron on Dragons: Metal Age) said. "I thought they were all gone."

"I believe some were able to survive." Thoron stated, looking at the screen.

 **"The one that Celestia ad Damien ate were Sky Fruits. They can help the one that eat it fly, and the red one is called a Fire Fruit and-"**

 **Dark Twilight cuts her off. "Let me guess, it can make you breathe fire?" She spoke dully, watching floating past Damien them, doing a backstroke as he breathes a small stream of fire.**

 **Vida nodded. "Yes, but it'll wear off in a few minutes." She said. "We should look around first, there could be something we could learn."**

 **Dark Twilight scoff with her arms crossed. "Yeah, like how to be annoying." She said as she watched Damien goofing off. Vida ignores her as they continued walking towards the road and discovered dormant volcano that has an opening that is huge. They entered a big entrance that has glowing crystals inside. Everyone awed at the crystals while Monica nibbles at a small one.**

"ENERGONS!" The Cybertronians yelled out in shock and amazement. There were many energons there and yet their scanners didn't find the island with that much energon!

"How come with didn't see that before!?" Smokescreen yelled out in shock.

"Scanners didn't detect that island! It's impossible to hide all those energons there!" Ratchet explains in shock.

Megatron turned to Soundwave. Soundwave was supposed to be one finding energon signals, but the Communication Officer shook his helm, saying that he didn't detect the island with the energons.

 **"What are these?" Sofia asked in awe as they walked towards the other side.**

 **Astronomy, carrying Val and Celestia, walked over to a small crystal and kneels down, he studies the glowing crystals and picks a small one up with his free hand. He observes them carefully and then knows what it is. "Energon." He said.**

 **"What?" Mike asked in confusion.**

 **Astronomy stood up and shows them the Energon. "This is called Energon, it's an energy source that is from a planet called Cybertron. They are used by Cybertronians, giant robotic beings that live there."**

 **Jay glanced at him, "Cyber-what?"**

 **Astronomy answered to him, "Cybertronians are robotic titan race of aliens that can transform into any vehicles that they scan, they're basically like our jets but with emotions and feelings."**

 **Damien floats next to him, "I heard about them, they're the seventh dangerous alien species."**

 **Astronomy looks at him as they continued walking while Damien floats, "Well, almost, the seventh most dangerous alien beings are called Predacons. They were the seventh but lost the title after the great cataclysm that wiped them out to extinction." He explains.**

The Cybertronians and the Predacons were impressed by Astronomy's knowledge, how he knows it was a mystery to them.

"Impressive," Shockwave mutters out.

 **Val looks at him while making sure Celestia doesn't floats away, "What are Predacons?" Val asked curiously.**

 **Astronomy explains to her, "Predacons are kinda like mythical creatures on earth."**

 **Devlin guessed. "Like dragons, griffins, or Pegasus?"**

 **Astronomy nodded, "Yes, and they were extinct for many years."**

 **Quinn added, "Like the dinosaurs?"**

 **Astronomy nodded, "Yes, like the dinosaurs. No offense." He turns towards the raptors and hybrids. He earned grunts and rumbles that says: _None taken._**

 **They saw the light from the end went over to it. As they walked over to it, they shielded their eyes once they entered the inside and they were shock and amazed to see what was inside. There's a big glowing lake and soft grass. They looked up to see the wide whole opening to see the sky above like the dormant volcano was a big wall and that protects them from danger. Everyone couldn't but awed at the sight. Alex looks at the clear blue lake. "It's so beautiful." She whispers. "I wonder why no one discovered this place?"**

 **Devlin looks around and said. "There's a powerful spell that's keeping this island hidden."**

 **Mike whistles, "No wonder no one could find this beautiful place."**

"A spell?" Smokescreen asked loudly.

"It's a barrier spell, it hides the island's energy signature from the outside. It can only be found by the ones that have the gift." D explains, looking at Val.

 **Damien floats above the lake as he did a backstroke. As he glides at the lake, Gem was watching him at the sidelines as she turns towards Vida. "When will effect wear off?" She asked casually.**

 **Vida looks at her watch and answered, "Right about…now." Vida looks up from her watch as she and Gem watched as Damien stop in mid-air, he fell on the water with a loud scream, followed by a loud 'SPLASH!'.**

Everyone, minus the serious ones, burst into a fist of laughter. The HTTYD dragons and Smaug were roaring in laughter of the sight. Damien just shrug at the scene, the scene always makes him the funny one, and he doesn't mind…maybe.

 **Gem almost laughed her head off, so she snickers. Rocco laughed at Damien's misfortune. "Looks like you've 'fallen' in the wrong time, Damien." Rocco laughed at his own pun while everyone rolled their eyes, except for Val who just blinked at him with Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto.**

 **Damien resurfaces and gasps for air. "Guys! There's more energon underwater." He said as he swims back to shore. Jay helps him up and Damien shakes his body like a dog does to dry himself off. He got up and looks at everyone. "Seriously, there's more energon underwater."**

 **Vida uses her wristwatch and activates a scanner. There's stranger energy signature that is unknown to the device. "It appears that this island, is goldmine for energons." She deactivates her watch and looks at everyone. "This island is filled with energon."**

 **Dark Twilight looks around the filled and asked. "If this place is filled with energon, how come those Cyberwhinies didn't find this place?"**

"Cyberwhinnies!?" The Terror Twins or better known as Sunstreak and Sideswipe yelled out in offense.

"We are not whinnies!" Sunstreak yelled.

Dark shook her head and mutters. "Exhibit B."

 **Devlin picks up a rock and throws it at the lake as it skips. "The island is protected by a strange magic, no technology or magic that we possess can spotted it."**

 **Dark Twilight points at Astronomy and Val. "How come they sense it?" She asked rudely.**

 **Devlin rubs her chin. "Hmm, some reason this island is linked to them and for some reason, the island itself wants to be found by them." She said.**

"We're connected?" Val asked, looking at the screen.

Owen ruffles her hair. "Yeah, meaning you two are special." He said with a smile and Val smiles back.

 **Dark Twilight rolled her eyes at her and then Gem walks over to Devlin and said. "Maybe the island is a spirit, like Avani." Avani is the Spirit of the Earth and Plants, she controls the nature that surrounds the earth. She is a big island that is far away that can't be found in a map.**

 **Devlin shook her head and said. "No, if it was a spirit, we should've seen it."**

 **Zach suggested. "Maybe we should explore a bit and maybe find something interesting."**

 **They nodded as they walked towards the exit. They walked through the path towards the mountain. Then they saw That place has many waterfalls that have mini rainbows. They were amazed to see it, but they continued their exploring. They walked up a hill and saw a many hot-springs at the right side. They were shock and amazed to see it and the raptors and hybrids went to the hot-springs to relax. The others join and were enjoying the warm water.**

 **Gem lets out a sigh. "Aaahhh…the water is so warm." She said with a smile.**

"Oohh, I definitely want to go there." Gobber said with a grin as he looks at the hot springs.

 **Damien was floating on the warm water with Rocco, wearing sunglasses, on his belly. Rocco nodded with Gem. "You said it." He said before lifting an empty glass with his paw, "Waiter! I need a refill."**

 **IM was using a rubber duck floaty as he carries an orange drink. "Your refreshment, sir." He pours the drink on Rocco's glass before floating away.**

 **Celestia was enjoying the warm water as she notices Pluto, Cuddles, and Monica were not going near the water. Pluto and Cuddles couldn't swim on the water and Monica doesn't want to get her feathers wet. Summer was perched on the tree as she preens herself. Celestia felt sadden that none of her friends were joining in. Then she felt a tap behind her. She turns and saw Flora, in her pot, as she rides on a floaty.**

 **Celestia chirps happily. "Flora!" She swims away happily, and Flora uses her vines to pick up a mini oar and rows after Celestia.**

"Huh, who knew Flora likes to swim." Randy mutters in surprise.

 **After their relaxation, they all continued to explore, they found a filed full of colorful flowers, a cave filled with energons, a desert area with canyons, and even found an area filled with snow! Everyone was amazed to see that. They couldn't enter because they were wearing summer clothes, but Devlin snaps her fingers and they wore winter clothes while the raptors and hybrids wear magical warm scarfs. They all played in the snow, Val was making snow angles with Celestia, Piper and Irelia while Gem and Damien were having a snowball war. Aggie and Quinn were building a snowman with Cuddles, IM, and Pluto. Rocco, Monica and Flora were hugging Summer to keep themselves warm while the others play. Vida and Dark Twilight were seen racing through the ice with competitive glares at each other. Jay Gray, and Astronomy were learning how to do hooky with Zach and Mike. Devlin was reading a magazine again as she sits on a rock. The snowy area was fun, and no one knows how the snow cannot melt from the sun. Vida will do some studying when they get back home to find answer.**

"I wish we could go there." Raf whispers to himself. He always wanted to see and feel snow since in Jasper, Nevada never snow at all. And he wishes to go there.

 **Celestia was racing with Pluto and Cuddles through the snow. Celestia passes a mirror like ice wall and stopped to look at her own reflection. Her reflection was big because of the ice, she notices that her crystal was glowing slightly and then suddenly an image of her inside an egg was shown and a dragoness (she thinks it was a dragoness) was holding her gently with her big claws. And heard a gently voice saying: _You will do great things, my hatchling._**

 **Celestia snaps out of her thoughts and looks around. There was no one there but her and her friends. The voice she heard was calm and gentle, and it sounded familiar, but she couldn't understand who.**

Thoron froze as he stared at the scene with wide eyes. He knows that voice, it belongs to someone that who deeply loved and…lost. And now, he heard her voice again, but it was on that screen with Celestia, and a question was in his mind. How can Celestia be connected to the voice?

 **Celestia looked at her reflection again and went back to the others, not knowing that there was a female ice spirt watching her from the mirror before vanishing.**

Everyone stared at the scene, not knowing who the heck was that and why did she vanish. No one got a good look who she was, but they guess they will figure it out soon.

 **They head off while Devlin made sure they wear their summer outfit and went towards more areas to explore. They walked over to a cave that is filled with many different types of gems on the walls, rubies, sapphires, topaz, and more. Damien was so happy that he tried to get them but Jay grabs Damien from the waist and carries him out like a football player. Damien whines and struggles to break free to get the gemstones, but he wasn't allowed.**

"No fair." Damien mutters in annoyance, he couldn't get the gems from the cave because he was prevented by Jay.

 **They continued exploring the area to find a coal black platform with stone pillars around it. Gray looks at the scene and asked. "What is this?"**

 **Damien, IM and Rocco walked over to the platform and see what it can do. Damien stomps on the black platform to see if something happens but nothing. "I think it's broken." Damien said as he, IM, and Rocco walk around it.**

 **As Damien jumps on it, Vida looks at the platform and pillars. It reminds her of the Venandi's training ground when she was just a kid. They always have sparing matches or weapons training there. They would train themselves to be skillful warriors. Vida hums and rubs her chin. "This area reminds of the training ground that the Venandi's use to train new hunters."**

 **Sofia looks at Vida in surprise. "Venandis train children?" She asked in surprise.**

 **Vida nodded. "Yes, the children will learn basic combat and defenses before moving up to advance combats, defenses, and weaponry."**

"Isn't that like child abuse or something?" Damien asked Vida.

"To Venandis, no. The children that were born as hunters must control their skills, if not, then disaster will happen." Vida explains to him and the others.

"Same goes for the witches." Devlin added.

The Yuatjas heard about this and discovered that Vida's and Devlin's people are almost similar to their cultures on the ways of hunting since they teach their pups how to hunt in a young age. Maybe they have something in common.

 **Dark Twilight looks at the platform blankly when Damien did a tap-dance with Rocco and IM, trying to see what happens, and asked Vida. "So, you're saying that platform is a training ground?"**

 **Vida could only shrug, "Could be."**

 **On the background, Damien, IM, and Rocco were doing the robot while Val, Flora, Celestia, Cuddles, Monica, and Summer watched them doing those things in confusion. Gem gave an annoyed look at Damien in annoyance. "Damien, knock it off!" She yelled out.**

 **Damien stuck his tongue at her and she did the same. "Calm down, Sheabeast, it's not like a red Xenomorph going to attack me." Damien said.**

 **Once he said it, there was cold wind that pass them all that send shivers behind them. There was low hiss behind Damien, who flinched in fear. He slowly turns around and gasps to see a red Xenomorph!**

"Oh my God!" Travis yelled in shock.

"Damien run away!" Val yelled at the screen.

"Where did it came from!" Mike yelled out in shock.

The Yautjas were in their edge of the seats when they saw Kainde Amedha near the pup. They want to know what will happen to him.

 **Damien froze as the Red Xenomorph lets out a hiss. It raised it claw and was about to strike at Damien, but Jay came charging at it and tackles the Red Xenomorph. "Damien, run!" Jay ordered as he and the Red Xenomorph circled each other. Damien didn't have to think twice as he picks up Rocco and made a run for it with IM. The Red Xenomorph saw them escaping and was about to attack but Jay tackles it again and gives it deadly punches on the face, repeatedly before grabbing the head and snaps its's head. As it lays down limp, the Red Xenomorph vanished into thin air.**

 **Jay was confused as he slowly stands up, "Qué?" he mutters out in confusion. Everyone was surprise and shock to see that. Jay walked back to the others with a confuse expression on his face. "I don't understand."**

 **Devlin raised her hand, "I do." She said. All eyes were on her, as she explains. "That area is what Vida said, a training ground, but this training ground makes illusion opponents, opponents that can fight back and can be touched."**

"So that what it was." Quinn said in amazement. "It's a really good training ground."

"Yeah, I bet someone will get stronger 'cause of that." Gem agreed.

The Yautjas also agrees to the ooman female pups. they were impressed by Jay's skill on killing the Kainde Amedha and wonders if they can find the island and train their pups with that.

 **Dark Twilight grins darkly as cracks her knuckles. "Okay, I love this island!" She said happily.**

 **Vida rolls her eyes and notices it was getting dark. "It's getting late, we should head home." She said. They nodded as they all went back to the beach to get on the giant mutants as they swim back home. They're gonna have more fun tomorrow because Val and Astronomy can sense it.**

 **Damien looks behind as the island was far to see. "So…what are we gonna name the island?" He asked.**

 **Everyone turns to him. "What do you mean?" Quinn asked Damien.**

 **Damien shrugs. "I'm just saying that if we discovered this island, don't ya think we should name it?"**

 **Gem looks at him and said. "Wow, for once, Damien said something smart."**

 **Damien nodded, "Yeah…" He then realizes what she said and exclaims. "HEY!"**

There were few chuckles from the audience, those two kids always know how to make laughs. Damien blew a raspberry at her while Gem glares at him annoyance.

 **Jay placed his hand on Damien's shoulder, to prevent any fights, and asked. "What will the island be called."**

 **Rocco raised his paw, "I got of perfect name." He said.**

 **Devlin raised an index finger and shakes her head, "If you dare name the island Roccoland, I'm gonna curse you." She threatens.**

 **Rocco lowered his paw and said. "Never mind."**

Tuff sighs dreamily. "She's good making threats." He said happily. Chopper the male Yautja heard this and glared at Tuffnut under his mask. So, that male ooman wants Devlin, he has to fight him to get to her, but not now since they are still watching.

 **Val looks at the island and said, "Isola Della Vita." They looked at her as she explains. "It's Italian of 'Island of Life.'"**

 **Everyone looked at her and then each other with a nod before looking at Val. "Okay then, the island is called Isola Della Vita." Alex said with a smile. Val smiles happily as they all went back to Jurassic World.**

"That's very good name for the island Val." Carl said with a smile and Val smiles back.

 **They got home before six and they all went towards the Control Room; Dark Twilight returns to the ring, so she could rest while Devlin changed their outfits to their everyday outfits and teleporting the raptors and hybrids back to their paddocks. Once they reach the control room, they saw Owen, Claire, Carl, Marco, and Barry were there. Vivian and Lowery were still there while the other workers went back to their hotel rooms.**

 **Val and Gem went over to their uncle, and Owen picks up Val up and Gem climbs on his back. "How was your trip?" He asked with a smile.**

 **Val giggles and said, "It was great!"**

 **Owen smiles and nodded before noticing Irelia poking at Astronomy. "Who's this?"**

 **Damien gestured Astronomy with bot of his hands and said, "This is Astronomy Nebular! The high member in the Galaxy Knights!"**

 **Astronomy walked over to Owen and outstretches his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sir." He said.**

 **Owen nodded and uses his free hand to shake with Astronomy's. "Likewise." He said. "So, Astronomy, you work for knights in space?"**

 **Astronomy chuckles a little, "We are called Galaxy Knights, we serve and protect many alien races and spices from being endangered."**

 **Owen whistles. "Damn, when did you become a Galaxy Knight?"**

 **"I became a Galaxy Knight at the age of twelve." Astronomy explains. Everyone looked at him disbelief and Astronomy rubs the back his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. I was too young, but I graduated early because of my abilities."**

"Ya think?" Dark mutters out.

"Wow, he gets to be Galaxy Knight when he was twelve! I want to be one!" Miko said.

"Me too!" The Thorstone twins exclaims before glaring at each other.

 **Carl notices something about Astronomy. His eyes match the same color of his young pupil until her untimely death, but the markings on his face made him realize who Astronomy is. Carl slowly went over to Astronomy as he came eye contact with him. Astronomy saw this and looks at him before asking. "Is there something you need, Sir?"**

 **The old scientist didn't say anything yet. He just looked at Astronomy for a while and everyone was not sure what's going on until he spoke softly. "Antony."**

 **Everyone stared at him as Astronomy blinks at him in surprise. "How did you know my nickname, Sir?" Astronomy asked in surprise.**

"How does he know." Owen mutters to himself as he looks at the mysterious old man.

 **Carl shook his head and said. "It is not your nickname. It is your name that your mother gave you when you were just a child."**

 **Astronomy's eyes widen in full shock. "You know my mother?!" He almost exclaims.**

"Carl how many secrets do you have!" Lowery asked the old man.

Carl gave him a sheepish smile and shrugs at him. "In due time."

 **Astronomy never knew his parents since he was child, because his memories of his parents were wiped out and the only thing he remembers was his mother's lullaby.**

 **Carl nodded. "Yes, your mother was once a student of mine. She was great scientist, she got married and had a child, and it was you." He looks at Astronomy sadly. "You were only five when you were taken away by Alder. Your heartbroken and she never forgiven herself for years, but you were saved by someone."**

 **Astronomy lowered his head with a nod. "Yeah, an unknown alien saved me as a child and then gave me to Solomon, leader of the Azurtex and the Galaxy Knights." He said. "I didn't know who the alien was, but he has my thanks for saving me."**

 **Carl nodded and said. "It is true that you were safe, but it was your mother who asked that alien to save you and give you to the Azurtex."**

 **Everyone's eyes widen in full shock. Astronomy was more shock than anyone else, he finally gets answers about his family, all these years, he finally will know them. Astronomy looks at Carl hopefully, "If you know my mother, then you might know where she is…a-and my dad too!" He said hopefully, wishing to know his parents, but sadly, Carl shook his head.**

 **"No, they both died on an accident." Carl said grimly.**

There was a dead silence from the audience. Everyone, minus the ones who don't care, felts sympathy towards the teen, he didn't get a chance to see his parents. it was not fair for him since he lost his memories.

"That sucks." Nova mutters sadly.

 **Astronomy felt like he was stabbed on the chest by a hot knife. All his years of wondering who his parents were, was over. He couldn't believe he was hearing, his parents, his mom and dad, died together. He didn't even get to chance to see them again!**

 **Astronomy almost fall on his knees if it weren't for Jay and Mike to catch him. Astronomy got up and he let himself go. He looks at the ground sadly and whispers. "I…can't believe this." He looks at Carl slowly with sadness in his eyes. "All this time, I thought they were alright but…they're actually dead." Astronomy felt his heart ache. "I should have done something."**

 **Carl placed his hand on Astronomy's shoulder and said. "They may be gone, but they are always here, in your heart."**

 **Astronomy looks at Carl's hand as he lets go. "How can they be in my heart, if I can't remember them." He said hurtfully. "I was only five years old after I was taken away, Alder's experimented on me for two years, made me lose my memories of my family."**

"Yeah, how can he?" Gobber asked.

 **Carl shook his head. "No. Antony, you can remember them." He said, using Astronomy's real name. "It's true that your parents are dead, but they did leave someone for you to care."**

 **Everyone was confused when he said that, but Astronomy knew what he meant and asked. "Who?"**

 **Carl smiles softly at him and said. "Your little sister."**

"LITTLE SISTER!?" The ones who cared exclaims in shock. If Astronomy/Antony has a sister, maybe there's hope for Astronomy!

 **Astronomy's eyes widen in shock and happiness. He has a family after all! Astronomy wants to find his sister and take care of her, to know her more. "Where is she?" Astronomy asked hopefully.**

 **Carl made a small smile and began to explain. "She's at her uncle's home, being raised with love and care. She has friends that watch over her and a cousin that is a sister to her. She was alone all her life, but she has friends that got her back and support her."**

"This sounds familiar." Owen mutters to himself as he rubs his chin.

"Yeah." Barry agrees.

 **Carl looks at everyone, especially Vida and Devlin. Vida and Devlin looked at Carl seriously as they give a nod. Carl nodded back and turns back to a hopeful Astronomy.**

 **"She would be glad to see her older brother for the first time."**

 **Owen puts down Val and said. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's find Astronomy's sister and bring her to him."**

 **Carl chuckles at him. "Oh, Owen, we don't need to."**

 **"What do you mean?" Owen asked.**

 **Carl points his cane at Val. "Because, she's right her." He said with a smile.**

"WAIT WHAT!?" The ones who care exclaims in shock and amazement. Val and Astronomy were related! No wonder Jay said they have the same scents! And how come Carl, Vida, and Devlin knows about this!

 **Everyone, minus Vida and Devlin, was shocked to hear that information, especially Val and Astronomy. Val and Astronomy are related!? Astronomy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he and Val are related, brother and sister. He always feels a bond to her, like a little sister, which she is. Jay was right about Astronomy's scent, those two have the same scent and making them related. Owen was shocked to hear that Astronomy is his nephew!**

 **Astronomy looks at Carl in shock and asked. "A-Are you sure?"**

 **Carl took out a disc from his pocket and gives it Lowery. "Watch this, and you will see." He said as Lowery takes the disc and plays it. All eyes were on the screen, Astronomy watched as the disc played the video. An image of Val's father was seen, sleeping on a chair while holding a baby with markings on his face in his arms. They heard a woman gentle laugh from the background, causing Oscar to wake up.**

"Daddy?" Val whispers in shock.

Owen looks at his older brother at the screen and smiles when he sees him holding baby Antony.

 **" _Alma? You're recording this?" Oscar asked as the video started to move._**

 ** _Alma's voice was heard. "Yeah, your brother needs to know about our baby boy."_**

 **Astronomy's eyes widen in shock when he heard 'baby boy'. Everyone watched the video as Oscar stands up with the baby in his arms.**

 ** _Alma's voice spoke, "Oscar, tell your brother about Antony."_**

 ** _Oscar chuckles as he shows the baby boy to the camera. "Owen, say hello to you nephew, Antony Grady."_**

 **Owen's eyes widen in full shock and amazement. He just saw Astro-I mean-Antony as a baby! Astronomy looks at the screen with faint tears coming from his eyes. He now knows his father's face, he just wishes he could see his mother's face. Val was happy to see her daddy's face on the video along with baby Antony. She's happy that Antony and she are actually related.**

 _The **video's scene changed to the backyard and a toddler Antony was waddling towards the backyard. He was laughing to see two squirrels coming towards him. Oscar's voice was heard from the background. "Alma, Antony's going for the squirrels."**_

 ** _Alma came and picks up her son as the squirrels tried to get to Antony. "No, no, squirrel, Antony is not your son." Toddler Antony laughs along with Alma and Oscar._**

 **Antony looks at Alma, his mother was beautiful. Images of lost memories were slowly returning to him as he watched the video willingly.**

 ** _A five-year-old Antony was playing with his dad as they were playing astronauts. Oscar picks up his son and placed him on his shoulders. Antony laughs happily as Oscar runs around. "BLAST OFF!" Antony laughs happily as Oscar joins him. He waved at the camera. "Mom! I'm gonna be an astwonaut!"_**

 ** _Alma laughs gently. "Yes, honey, you will be an astronaut."_**

 ** _Antony laughs, "I'm gonna bwing you and dad to space with me!"_**

 ** _Oscar laughs, "Really? What happen if you got a baby brother or sister? Will you bring him or her?"_**

 ** _"Yup! And I will teach them to be an astwonaut! And pwotect them!"_**

 ** _Oscar and Alma laughs gently as Oscar puts down Antony and Alma sets the camera down, but it was still recording. The three sits on the ground. "Mom, can you sing youw lullaby?" Antony asked nicely._**

 ** _"Why honey?"_**

 ** _"So that we could have good luck," Antony said. "Your lullaby bwings happiness."_**

 ** _Alma laughs gently and nodded as she began singing._**

 **(Celtic Woman: The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun)**

 ** _High is the moon tonight  
Hiding it's guiding light, high  
Heaven and earth do sleep, still in the dark so deep  
I will the darkness sweep_**

 ** _I will the moon to flight, I will the heaven's bright  
I will the earth to light  
Open your eyes with me, see paradise with me  
Awake and arise with me_**

 ** _I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun  
I hold back the night and I open the skies  
I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_**

 ** _From the first of all time, until time is undone  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun_**

 ** _I am one with the one and I am the dawn_**

 ** _I am the sky and the dawn and the sun  
I am the sky and the new day begun  
I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_**

 ** _As she finished, Antony lets out a yawn and said. "Mom, you and dad awe amazing." He sleepily nods his head as Oscar picks up his son with a smile._**

 ** _"We love you, our little astronaut." Alma and Oscar whispers unison. As Oscar takes Antony to inside, Alma went towards the camera and picks it up before closing it._**

 **As the video finished, Astronomy's eyes were leaking with tears, not of sadness, but happiness, knowing that he remembers his family. As he wipes his eyes, he felt a tug on his pants. He looks down and saw Val looking at him with wide eyes. "Antony? Are you going to stay here because you're my big brother?" She asked hopefully.**

 **Astronomy shook his head as he picks Val up with a kind smile. "I wish I could, Val, but as a Galaxy Knight, my job is to protect others from harm. But, I will visit anytime."**

 **Val smiles and hugs her big brother. Astronomy hugs her back and notices walking over to them with a smile as he said. "Welcome to the family, Antony."**

 **Astronomy or should I say, Antony smiles and nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Owen."**

 **Owen smiles as he and Gem make a group-hug with Antony and Val. Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, and Monica joined in the hug along with Piper the Kippy. Irelia joins in the hug since she likes hugs. The others were happy for their reunion.**

There few tears coming from the audience, mostly human females, as they watch Antony being reunited with his family. Val smiles at the screen, she has a big brother, and she can't wait to meet him. then there was a knock on the door, they all turn to it as it magically opens to reveal Astronomy. Astronomy heard and watched everything from afar as he discovered who he is. He walked down the stairs, earning dreamily looks from the teenage females that he ignored as he sits next to Val, who tackled him with a hug, making him smile.

 **Quinn smiles at the family. "It's amazing." She said, and Aggie nodded in agreement.**

 **Damien nodded as well, "Yeah! We get to ride on Astronomy's jet!" Damien exclaims happily. He glanced at everyone who were giving him the look except for Val, IM, and Rocco.**

 **Damien chuckles nervously and said. "I mean, yay! Val is reunited with her older brother!" He said before turning and whispering, "The jet will be mine!"**

"Really Damien? Really?" Gem asked in annoyance.

"What? It's a cool jet!" Damien said, earning few chuckles.

 **Everyone minus Val, IM, and Rocco, rolled their eyes but smiled as the Gradys have a new member of the family, and his name is Antony Grady. Owen looks over to Carl and asked, "Carl, how do you know this?"**

 **Carl looks at him and said. "Owen, there are things you should know or not, but I can tell you this. Alma has many secrets that are unknown to us that we will soon learn."**

 **The scene shows Vic Hoskin walking towards his hotel room to have a goodnight sleep but he ain't happy because the D-Squad brought the raptors and hybrids to their little trip and he didn't even get to know where they're going. Vic was trying to convince Owen and Barry that the raptors and hybrids can be used as weapons, but Owen and Barry ignored them, not believing him at all.** **Vic lets out a sigh as he unlocks his door in his room and enters. He closes the door and made sure it was lock. He was about to grab a beer when his cellphone rang, he picks it up and notices the unknown number, but he answered. "Hello?"**

 **" Buona Sera," Vic hear the unknow male voice. "You're Vic Hoskins, correct?"**

Everyone, minus the serious ones, gasps at the scene. They know that voice anywhere and he was talking to Vic!

 **Vic narrowed his eyes as he went over to the window to look at the park. "Yeah, who's askin'? And how the hell did you know my phone number?"**

 **" I have my ways. And to answer your question, my name is Uberto Mortem, you already know my…'action' on what I tried to do with Valentina."**

 **"Yeah, you created a super soldier," Vic said with a hint of impress. "So, why'd ya call me?"**

 **He heard Uberto chuckle. " I have an offer for you, Hoskins. If you tell me about Valentina's progress with her powers secretly and report it to me, I will create you a super soldier that will only take orders and has a loyal bloodline, what do you say, Hoskins?"**

 **Vic thinks about the offer, the military needs to reduce casualties and some people thinks robots are in the future, but they are hackable, and Val does know how to tame creatures. So, what the hell not?**

 **Vic grins darkly and said to Uberto to the phone, "You got yourself a deal, Mr. Mortem."**

 **Vic Hoskins made a deal with a devil.**

"That son of BITCH!" Owen yelled out at the screen as he glares at it. Vic made a deal with Uberto and now he's going to help him get Val, no fucking way he's getting his niece. His raptors and the hybrids growled at the screen. They will kill Vic when they see him when they get back and made sure his death will be painful.

"So, this is how it's going to end?" Jay asked D.

"No, there's more." D said as she points at the screen.

 **The scene shows cold black space, a black asteroid spaceship, bigger than any others, was flying through the cold space. Inside was filled with unknown technology with giant holographic computers. Hideous creatures were walking on the walls or hissing at each other. But, there was one creature that is terrifying of them all. Sitting on a throne, a titan creature was glaring at holo-screens of every galaxy. The reptilian has dark red scales and eyes, his head resembles to a dragon's head and his body armor is black and red like Marka the demonic knight with black cape tail and reptilian feet.**

Some of the crowd were nervous and a bit scared at the creature while the others just stared or glared at the creature. Val hugs Celestia close as he looks at the giant creature at the screen in fear.

"What is that?" Gwen asked.

"That, my dear friend, is a Monstrum." D answered, earning a few gasps from them.

 **The creature snapped out of his thought when he notices someone walking over. It was walking titan male black wolf with scarlet red eyes wearing a silver armor with a black wolf symbol on the chest. He has a scar on the bridge of his snout.**

 **The creature looked at him and asked (Voice Actor: J. B. Blanc), "Nightscar, what is your report?"**

 **The wolf that walks like a human bowed at him as explains (Voice Actor: Paul Nakauchi). "Master Thanatos, there was an unknown magical energy at the Milky Way." He explains.**

 **The leader known as Thanatos's eyes widen a bit before grinning. He snaps his claws and the holo-screens disappeared and replace by a single holo-screen that reveals the Milky Way Galaxy. Thanatos moves his claw to the side and the screen shows them Earth. There were energy reading on Earth that was unknown, yet Thanatos knew what it is. He grins darkly as he stood up, walking towards the window while his tail sways a bit. He looks at the cold starless space and said to Nightscar, "Set course to the Milky Way Galaxy. We have found the key."**

 **Nightscar nodded and walks away, leaving a grinning Thanatos. Thanatos has been searching for something or someone. That someone holds the most powerful magic and power that no one, not even himself, could have. He will soon have it on his grasps and will make everyone bow on his feet.**

 **Thanatos grins one last time and said. "Soon the power of the whole galaxies will be mine!" He lets out an evil laugh that echoes the ship, knowing that there is a war coming.**

When the scene went black, everyone just stared in shock and nervousness at it. There's another evil out there and it's a bigger threat than Uberto literally.

"What does he mean by key?" Raf suddenly asked.

"Yeah, and what's the thing of the power of the galaxies?" Miko added.

"Questions will be answered soon, but right now, it's late and everyone should get some sleep." D said as she claps her hands together and everyone was sent to their respectful rooms to get ready for bed and the next show.

* * *

 **Next up: The Little Girl and the Predacons.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, I'm working on the Moana: Dragon Adventure soon when I'm done with my test next week.**

 **D is out, peace!**


	27. Predacon 1

**Okay guys, sorry for the long wait, I had what you call a writer's block because I don't know what to write first and I just got back from a really long trip that was four days. Anywho, I hope you guys like it. And this was Mariah's idea for putting the title of the chapter on the predacons I should've done with the others but I was too late.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val: Sloane Murray**

 **Quinn: Tara Strong**

 **Damien: Diego Velázquez**

 **Aggie: Maia Mitchell**

 **Mike: Elijah Wood**

 **Jay: Wilmer Valderrama**

 **Vida: Maisie Klompus**

 **Gem: Eden Sher**

 **Sofia: Keke Palmer**

 **Alex:** **Chloe Grace Moretz**

 **Irelia: Megumi Nakajima**

 **Astronomy Nebular/Antony Grady: Alexander Rybak**

 **Devlin Skull: China McClain**

 **Dark Twilight: Jennifer Hale**

 **Celestia: Michelle Horn**

 **Rocco the Ferret: Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

* * *

D was walking on the dinning room as she prepares for the guests to wake up. Her friends were at their seats, waiting for the guests. It didn't take long before the guests woke up and went to the dinning hall. They too their respected seats and waited for D to explain.

"I know you all want answers, but for now, let the show explain to you all." D said. "Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy, the little girl and the predacons."

Predaking's optics widen when he heard that information. He was about to ask but the show started.

 **The scene shows a black screen before a blue predacon symbol was shown with the words 'The Little Girl and the Predacons' written in red were above it before disappearing by zooming out. As the black screen was replace to sunny afternoon sky, a yellow tittle appeared that said: Predacons.**

Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx were interested to know about their kin. The others were suriouc about what's going on, except Star

 **Val walking around the jungle with Celestia, Pluto, Monica, and Cuddles. Summer was seen flying above them in a fine afternoon.**

"Where is Val going?" Spiderman asked.

"She's going to Aggie and Quinn's house to hangout and Gem and Damien are already there. Val was still in bed because she was still sleepy, so Gem went to Quinn and Aggie's house while Val catches some sleep." D explains.

"Was Val oaky with this?" Owen asked.

"Val didn't mind staying in bed a bit, and besides she enjoys the company with her little friends, they were having fun…well, not everyone." D added as she looks at Dark, drinking some water.

All eyes were on her, Vida was the only one glaring at Dark, they were weary about her since she can so many people easily. Dark Twilight, on the other hand, simply ignore them as she watched the show in boredom.

 **The scene shows Val walking until she heard a yawn from her ring. She looks at her right middle finger with the ring and saw the image of Dark Twilight lying on the ground with her fist resting her face and her eyes closed.**

 **" _This is so boring._ " Val heard Dark Twilight said in her head. " _Why can't there be any excitement in this park?_ "**

 **Val giggles as she continues walking. "Why?" Val asked as she walks over to Quinn and Aggie's house.**

 **She heard Dark Twilight saying. " _Something to keep me entertained, I can't insult the huntress because she isn't here._ "**

"Oh sure, use 'huntress' over my name." Vida said dangerously to Dark, who didn't care.

"Why isn't Vida there?" Black Widow asked.

"Vida was out on a mission to hunt down some rouge monsters that were terrorizing a village in Mexico, and she won't be back in two weeks." D explains.

"That suck." Dark mutters out.

 **Val tilts her head as she suggested, "What about Devlin? She's a great fighter too."**

 **Val could feel Dark Twilight shrug on her, " _I would, but I like it when I piss off Vida. Devlin is kind of…laid back._ "**

"Well, excuse me for being not ' _fun'_." Devlin said sarcastically.

 **Val giggles again as she reached to Quinn and Aggie's house. She saw Quinn doing her Martial Arts at a practice dummy, Damien was playing his tablet, Aggie was reading her spellbook, and Gem was practicing her dagger. Marco Kingbird, Quinn's dad and Aggie's adopted dad, was heading out to work.**

 **Marco looks at his daughters. "Quinn, Aggie, I'll be home late, can you two ready dinner when I get back?" He said as he puts on his jacket.**

 **Quinn punches the dummy's chest and looks at her dad with a nod. "Sure, Aggie and I will make dinner." She said, and Aggie nodded.**

 **Marco smiles and heads off to work, he and Val passed at each other, and Marco greeted her kindly. "Hey Val."**

 **Val waves at him as he left for work. Val went over to Gem who finished training her dagger.**

"Damn, Quinn and Gem are really good in combat." Owen mutters in impress.

"Please don't let them hurt me." Damien begged in a whisper.

"They won't…well, Gem maybe." Mike muttered the last part.

 **Gem smiles at her cousin and ruffles her hair. "So, what shall we do in this fine afternoon?" Gem asked.**

 **Damien was focus on his game but answered, "Let's go to Isola Della Vita! We haven't explored everything on that island yet!"**

 **Quinn grabs a towel and wipes her sweat away, "That sounds great, but we're not sure if we can go." She said as Aggie hands her a water-bottle and takes a drink.**

 **Damien was confused. "Why can't we go?" He asked.**

 **Quinn stops drinking and looks at him. "Because we have an oral report about animal behavior next month." She explains and added, "Except for Val, because her only homework is to do is draw three animals that are meat eater, plant eater, or omnivore."**

 **The game that Damien was playing paused and Damien whines, "How come Val gets an easy project?!" He gestured Val at background with her little creatures with both his arms, causing Val and little creatures to wave at him.**

"She is still a child, and of course she has to have an easy task." Serena said.

"I agree." Claire said.

 **Quinn, Aggie, and Gem gave Damien the look, and Gem said to him, "Damien, my cousin is only five-years-old, the teachers made sure that Val have easy lessons."**

 **Damien gave her a disbelief, "Hello? Val has a brain like Einstein's!" He said.**

"Who is Einstein?" Bilbo asked.

"Einstein or better known as Albert Einstein was a German mathematician and physicist who developed the special and general theories of relativity. In 1921, he won the Nobel Prize for physics for his explanation of the photoelectric effect." D said with a smile and sigh. "What a genius."

"I don't get it." Tuff asked stupidly which made D frowned. He has noooo idea what D was talking about, along with some other beings who are not smart.

 **Gem rolled her eyes, "Damien, Val's IQ is not nearly as high as Einstein's." She said, "She's has lot to learn when she gets older."**

 **Damien gave her a blank look as he turns away and mimics her silently, "Val's IQ is not nearly as high as Einstein's. She's has lot to learn when she gets older." Damien then grumbles, "As if." Then a shoe hits the back of his head hard, causing him to fall as he lets out a yell, "OW!"**

 **Both of Gem's sclera were black with dark blue slits pupils. She bears her sharp teeth and yells, "Mock me again and I will throw a rock next time!"**

 **Quinn walks over to the raging Gem casually and pats her head, "Gem, control your temper." She said. "We all know Damien can be…a jerk. But, he can be useful…sometimes."**

"Shebeast." Damien mutters under his breath with his arms cross.

"Idiot." Gem mutters back at him as she glared daggers at Damien.

 **Gem calms down and lets out a sigh. Val walked over to Damien and helps him up. Damien rubs the back of his head as Val picks up Gem's shoe and walks over to her before giving it back to Gem. Gem gets her shoe back and puts it back on, Aggie walks up to them before saying.**

 **"So, let's start our report about what animal should we study first." She took out her notebook and said the names. "First, we study about the wolves, lions, bears, and honey badger. Then we study the snakes. Then dolphins, orcas, and seals, and finally spiders."**

 **Quinn nodded in understanding. "Okay, Aggie and I will do the research mammals and snakes, Damien and Gem, you two research about sea animals and spiders."**

 **Damien shivers in fear, he fears that Gem will tell the animals to attack him. But he had to do it or else he'll be in big trouble. Sighing, Damien said. "Fine, but Gem better not tell them to kill me."**

 **Gem huffs. "I won't because if I did then the teacher will be angry." She said.**

"Oh sure, be like that." Damien said to Gem who glared at him.

 **Val hear Dark Twilight laugh in her head. " _I love your friends, Val. They're so entertaining._ " Val made an awkward smile when Dark Twilight said that.**

"Why is seeing people tormenting each other amuses you?" Ratchet asked Dark.

"Not true, anything violent and messing Vida are also my entertainment." Dark added.

"And we're going to ignore that." Spiderman said.

 **The scene shows Gem, Val, and Damien went home with the little creatures. Damien jogs back home where he saw Jay and Isabella, Jay's mom, closing the bakery. Isabella turns to see Damien and gave him a warm smile.**

 **"Hola Damien," Isabella greeted kindly. "I made your favorite, Sloppy Joes for dinner."**

 **Damien cheers and runs inside. "I love you Izzy!" He yelled out happily.**

 **Jay raised a brow and looks at his mother. "Izzy?"**

 **Isabella or Izzy smiles and giggles. "A nickname he gave me." She said still giggling. "Come on, let's make dinner before Damien gets hungry." Jay nodded and went inside with his mother to make dinner.**

"I guess you enjoy your new home." Barry said.

"Yeah, better then living in a criminal base." Damien said, remembering spending his whole childhood with criminals and thieves.

 **The scene changes and reveal Aggie and Quinn were making dinner to at their place, they're making curry for dinner. Aggie and Quinn were working together to make dinner delicious for Marco, Marco's been working hard to support both his daughters. He loves them so and is overprotective when it comes to boys, especially Damien. He doesn't trust that alien boy.**

 **Aggie and Quinn finished making dinner as they set the table, Marco came in with an exhausted sigh. He walks over the kitchen and saw two of his girls were getting ready for dinner.**

 **"Hey girls." Marco smiles at them. They greeted him happily as he washes up to get ready for dinner. The scene changes again to show Gem and Val were helping their uncle wash the plates after they finished eating. They soon went to the bathroom to wash up and went to bed. Val puts on her blue nightgown before watering Flora. She gets on her bed and tucks herself in. Celestia hops on the bed and snuggles next to Val. Pluto and Cuddles went to their makeshift beds with Monica, and Summer perched herself at the window. Owen came in as he said his goodnights to Val.**

 **"Goodnight, sweet pea." Owen said as he kisses Val's forehead.**

 **Val lets out a cute yawn and hugs her stuff honey colored raptor doll. "Goodnight Uncle Owen." Val mutters sleepily before closing her eyes to sleep. Owen smiles as he turns on the nightlight for Val before closing the lights and then leaves while closing the door.**

Everyone watched as Val fall asleep. She was so peaceful after what she has been through. Predaking was waiting to know when he will see his kin. He didn't have to wait long when the screen went dark.

 ** _The scene shows Val_** **_falling into nothing but darkness. It was dark and cold and there was no light, but she soon lands gently on a stained glass of Cybertronians. (_ MNS-Prime-21 on Deviantart: "10 Years Connected").**

 ** _Val slowly woke up and slowly sit up as she looks at the stained glass. She was both scared and confused at the same time, wondering why she was here. She stood up and looks around, but there was nothing but darkness, except a light from the stained glass. Val was getting scared, then she heard someone coming. Turning around, Val gasps in shock and amazement to see two familiar figures coming out from the darkness, it was her parents, Oscar and Alma._**

 ** _"Mommy! Daddy!" Val squeals happily as she rushed over to them. Oscar picks her up and they all hugged each other happily._**

Everyone was surprised to see Val's parents coming from the afterlife. They didn't expect them to come to her dream. They watched carefully to know more.

 ** _As he puts her down, Val looks at them with a happy yet a questionable look. "Mommy, daddy, why am I here?"_**

 ** _Alma said to her, "Sweetheart, maybe it's best if we show you first why you are here." The darkness was soon replaced by a metallic like surrounding that almost resembles to Grand Canyon. Val notices that she's standing on the metallic ground with her parents. Then she heard a weird roar, it almost sounded like a T. Rex's roar, but louder and scarier. Turning around, Val yelps in surprise as she ducks just in time when a flying mechanical beast fly past her and flew up towards the cliff._**

Everyone, minus Dark and Vida, jumped in surprise while some yelped in shock to what just happened.

"What was that?!" RedHulk exclaims.

"Whatever it was, it was big and made of metal." Mike added.

"And looked like a dragon." Quinn also added.

The Cybertronians knew what it was and feared the worst. Predaking became excited as well as Darksteel and Skylynx as they waited what's going to happened.

 ** _Val heard her parents chuckle in amusement as she slowly stood up and looks at them in confusion._**

 ** _"What so funny?" Val asked in confusion._**

 ** _Oscar pats his daughter's head, "Val, it's only a flashback, you won't get hurt here."_**

 ** _Standing up, Val looks at them with a sheepish look. "O-Oh…sorry." Val blushes a little. They smiled at her before they walked towards the metallic canyon. Curious, Val follows them towards the canyon. She felt tiny when she walked past the tall metallic cliffs and rocks. When they moved out of the corner, Val's eyes widen in shock and amazement that left her gasping. What she saw were mechanical beasts. There were Dragons, Griffins, Hippogriff, Wolves, Manticore, Giant Serpents and sea creatures._**

Everyone, minus Dark and the Decepticons, were shock to see many creatures called Predacons.

"Why is Val dreaming this?" Owen asked.

"It's not a dream." Val answered her uncle. All eyes were on her as she looks at the screen. "It's a message."

"A message? For what?" Hiccup asked.

 ** _Val awed at the sight, she knows about the Predacons by her big brother Antony and she always wanted to see one. Speaking of Antony, she was about tell her parents about him when she felt something wrong. She looks and gasps to see a giant meteor!_**

 ** _Her eyes widen in horror as the meteor crashes to the ground, creating a big explosion, killing all the creatures. Val felt the earth beneath her started to break before it falls apart. Val screams as she falls to a black abyss of nothing._**

Everyone, minus the Decepticons and Dark, gasped in shock. They were wiped out by a giant flaming rock. The dinosaurs and dragons felt sorry for them because it was hard to feel the loss of a species, especially when a meteor destroyed their home.

Dark stared at the screen plainly. "That's gotta leave a mark." She mutters out and drinks her water.

 ** _The scene shows a confused Val as she floats on the abyss of darkness. Her parents were nowhere in sight and she was starting to panic._**

 ** _"Help us." A calm and beautiful voice said on her head._**

"What was that?" Gem asked.

"Uh…a strange voice?" Ruff suggested.

 ** _Val looks around to see nothing but darkness, "Hello?!" she called._**

 ** _"Help us." Another voice said, but it sounded like a male with a strong voice._**

 ** _Val became scared, "W-Who's there?" She stutters in fear._**

 ** _"Find us." Another voice beautiful voice said but it sounded like a teenage girl._**

 ** _"I don't know where." Val said, feeling scared. Then she felt hands on both her shoulders. Turning around, she saw her parents looking at her with small smiles on their faces. They look up ahead and Val follows their gaze, saw a small white glowing orb, floating in front of Val. Then the orb shows Val a destroyed planet made of metal and skeletons of mechanical beasts, it also shows a cave with boulders blocking the entrance. The orb then shows her there were figures inside the cave, she wonders if they were survivors._**

"Those look like survivors." Smokescreen whispers.

"That's impossible! Nothing can survive that cataclysm." Ratchet whispers to Optimus.

"And yet, there they are." Optimus said.

Predaking looked at the screen with happiness and pride, knowing that there are others out there alive. He wonders if Val has something to do with this.

 ** _Val turns to her parents, "Mommy, daddy, what should I do?" She asked._**

 ** _Alma said gently, "You, my sweet child, are going to help them."_**

 ** _"How?"_**

 ** _Oscar steps in, "You're going to space and bring them to Isola Della Vita." He said, "Doesn't your friend Damien have a space ship?"_**

 ** _Val nodded, Damien's ship was still at the jungle, he rarely uses it, but he goes there to get some stuff. "He does…but Antony told me Cybertron is really faraway, and hard to find."_**

 ** _Alma giggles, "I see that you met your older brother." She said with a sad smile on her face, "We know about him, sweetheart, and we are happy that you finally meet him."_**

 ** _Val smiles at her mother and nodded as she asked. "How can help them if they're so far?"_**

 ** _Alma smiles at her, "Ah, that is why we are here. Val, you have another ability. A special ability," Val looks at her mother, "An ability to open portals."_**

 ** _Val gasps in shock and amazement, "Why do I have this?" She asked her mom._**

 ** _Alma kneels down at Val's height and puts both of her hands-on Val's shoulders, "You will learn in due time." She said, "You can open portals by_** **t _rusting your instincts. You can do it my child."_**

 ** _Oscar nodded in agreement, "And remember, you are not alone."_**

 ** _With that said, Alma kisses Val on the forehead. As she backs away, Val's forehead has a small light coming from it. Alma and Oscar said their farewells before disappearing through the darkness. Val touches her forehead and the light grew brightly._**

"What did her mother do to her?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"Giving her information." D said.

 **Val jolted from her sleep and looks around before looking at her clock. It was 1: 45 am, meaning everyone is still asleep. Her parents told her to help the Predacons, and that she will do. Val notices her ring glowing on her desk, she grabs her ring and puts it back on. She felt Dark Twilight's energy and heard her speak.**

 **" _I saw your dream, kiddo. Get your cousin._ "**

"She did?" Damien asked in surprise.

"Yeah I did." Dark answered, she is linked to Val, meaning she knows Val thoughts and emotions.

 **Getting off her bed, Val grabs her lute, for no reason, and walks towards her door. Celestia woke up with Cuddles, Pluto, Monica, Summer, and Flora. They looked at each other before they get off their beds, Flora was picked up by Summer and placed on Cuddles's back. The mutant plant wraps her vines around Cuddles's waist and follows Val outside her room.** **Val walks towards Gem's room. Val uses her psychic power to open Gem's door quietly and peeks in. Gem's room was decorated in sea shells and plants, she was an outdoor type of girl and has her window opened. Gem was sleeping on a hammock while Shetan the Babadook was sleeping in her closet, typical boogieman.**

"Shetan is sleeping in your closet." Damien said.

"Yeah, remember, the Babadook is like a boogieman. He likes the closet." Gem informs him.

"Why did Val bring a lute?" Fury asked.

"To have travel music?" Tuff suggested, earning annoyed groans from some audiences.

 **Val went over to her cousin's side and shakes her a bit before whispering, "Gem, Gem, Gem, wake up, please."**

 **Gem slowly wakes up and looks at her cousin tiredly, "Val? * _Yawns_ * What's wrong?" She mutters tiredly. Val whispers something in her ear, and Gem became fully awake. Gem looks at her and nodded before looking at her closet, "Shetan."**

 **Shetan the Babadook slowly opens the door of the closet and peeks through the door. Gem gives him a serious look. "Get Quinn and Aggie, tell them to meet up at Damien's."** **She ordered. Shetan nodded and sinks to the shadows.**

"Why in my house?" Damien asked.

"It's easier there." Gem said.

 **Gem gets off her hammock and holds Val's hand. Her necklace turned black as she, Val, and the little creatures sink to the shadows as well. The shadow moved out of the house and towards Jurassic World, towards Damien's house. They went to the window of Damien's room and returning to solid form. They saw Damien sleeping in a messy position as he snores loudly, wearing red shorts, and a white sleeveless shirt. Rocco was in his cage sleeping, and is wearing a night-mask, and he is too snoring. Gem walked over to Damien and shakes him roughly, but he wouldn't wake up. "Damien…Damien…Damien!" Gem shakes him like crazy, but he wouldn't wake up.**

"Who knew you were heavy sleeper." Jay said to Damien.

"Yeah, I'm use to it." Damien said.

 **Annoyed, Gem thinks of a way to wake him up and then gets an idea. Grinning mischievously, Gem leans at Damien's ear and said.**

 **"Damien, there's a cop outside and he's got a warrant."**

 **Damien shot up from his bed with his eyes widen in fear, "I swear, I didn't steal anything!" He almost exclaims**.

There were a few laughs from the audience, finding it funny to see that Gem tricked Damien. Some were even thinking of using that idea to prank someone they hate.

 **The scene shows Damien noticing that it was Gem with her cousin and the little creatures. He gives her an annoyed look and said sarcastically. "Oh, ha, ha, ha, you're so funny."**

 **Rocco, who woke up, laughs. "You said it. That's the only one way to wake up Damien, and that's to scare the daylights out of him." He laughs again.**

 **Then Shetan came with Aggie and Quinn, Aggie was wearing a green plaid pajama, while Quinn wears a big football shirt and black shorts. Shetan sinks back to the shadows and went back to Gem's dagger, that she brought. Quinn and Aggie walked over to them, and Quinn asked. "Okay, what's so important to wake us up early."**

 **Gem said, "I'll explain everything, but we need somewhere private."**

 **Damien waves her off, "I got this." He said. As Damien then grabs Rocco and puts him on his shoulder, he gets off his bed and towards the bookshelf. He grabs the bubble head of Gorge Washington and said, "To the Damien Lair!" He pulls the head back and the bookshelf moved up to reveal a hidden opening with three poles, he gets on one of the poles and slides down.**

"Okay, since when did he build a lair?" Gem points out the screen.

"I don't know, I didn't even know I have one when the show revealed it." Damien said.

"Would you two stop fighting and watch, I wanna see what will happen next." Ben said, earning a raspberry from the two kids.

 **The scene shows the girls and the little creatures stared at the scene, not quite sure what's going on until they heard Damien.**

 **"You gals coming or what?"**

 **They looked at each other before the poles. Quinn went first as she slides down, next was Aggie, but Gem used her shadow to go in instead of the poles. Once they reach the bottom, they saw that he had a secret lair. There was a big computer with two small ones in different side. A pinball machine, three vending machines, a soda machine, ping-pong table, video games, bean bags, and stuff that all boys wanted. They all stared at the things that Damien has down here. Speaking of Damien, the young alien was standing behind a bulletin board that has that says: Next Pranking Victims. There were even pictures of some people there.**

 **Rocco was sitting on a desk, as Damien spoke with his arms wide. "Welcome to the Damien Lair."**

 **They looked at the lair again, and Quinn asked. "Okay, what and when did you get this lair?"**

 **Aggie agreed with her sister, "Aye, and dose Jay know about this?"**

 **Damien raised his index finger, "To answer your questions, IM and I build this lair few weeks ago to have some guy time, and yes. Jay allowed me to have it, if I keep my grades up, which I did." Damien grins.**

"So that's how." Gem mutters in annoyance.

"Cool." Damien grins as he and IM fist bumped.

 **Val looks around, "Where is IM?"**

 **Damien waves her off, "He's visiting the Avengers, I think. So, I basically use this to entertain myself if IM's not here."**

"Why is IM at the Avengers?" Val asked.

"To mess them around?" Dark mutters in amusement.

"To play with them, silly." IM corrected.

 **As Damien grins, they stared at him for a while and then notices a dartboard with Gem's picture attached to it, except there was red marker drawings of two devil horns and a mustache on her face. There were even two darts on it, barely hitting her face. Gem gave him a look as she a brow at him.**

"You use Gem's picture as a target practice?" Quinn asked as Damien was being glared by an annoyed Gem.

"She punched me many times in the show, so it's a win-win." Damien explains, avoiding eye contact from the glaring Gem.

 **Damien glanced at the picture and then Gem. "That's nothing." He said before changing the subject, "So…what's the big secret?"**

 **Val looks at her ring and saw Dark Twilight giving her a slight nod. Val looks at her friends and said, "My parents came to my dream. They told me to go to Cybertron to save surviving predacons."**

 **Quinn stops her, "Wait…survived predacons?" She repeated, "How can there be survived predacons on Cybertron?"**

 **Damien butts in, "Yeah! Didn't your older brother told us that they died by the cataclysm?"**

"Seeing the show, my and the Galaxy Knights' theories were wrong." Astronomy said.

 **Val nodded, "He did, but some survived. And we have to bring them to Isola Della Vita as their new home."**

 **Aggie said, "That's sounds great, Val. But, how can we get there? Your brother said it's too far."**

 **Val hesitated, she doesn't know if she should tell them yet. She could feel Dark Twilight's energy and heard her voice, " _Just tell them, kiddo. They need to know._ "**

 **Taking a deep breath, Val said to her friends and cousin. "Mommy told me I have a new ability, an ability to open portals."**

 **They all stared at her for a while, Damien's and Rocco's mouths dropped while the girls stared at her. Val heard Dark Twilight saying, " _Great, we broke them._ "**

 **Val looks at them worriedly until they snapped out of their thoughts and Quinn stuttered, "W-When did you have this?"**

"Never mind, they live." Dark said.

 **Val blinks and answered, "Mommy told me in my dreams. She said that we can get there faster."**

 **Gem was impressed, "Wow, Aunt Alma has many secrets." She said, "I say we go and help out."**

Predaking's face light up when he heard that. Are they…are they going to help them bring his kin here? If so, he owes them with his life.

"She is not serious!" Starscream yelled. "They can't possibly bring those beasts here!"

"Well, to bad, we're bringing them." Dark Twilight said as they return to the screen.

 **Val smiles at her cousin before turning towards Quinn and Aggie, giving them pleading eyes. Aggie and Quinn looked at each other and nodded before looking at Val. Quinn said, "Sure, we'll help out."**

 **Aggie nodded, "We got yer back Val."**

 **Damien, on the other hand, thinks about it as he rubs his chin, "Hmm, I don't know." He said, "I mean, it's late, and we have projects to do. And we are currently sneaking off our house-"**

"At least he disagrees." Starscream mutters with a bit of happiness because if Damien disagrees, they won't get the predacons without his ship.

"Wait for it." Quinn, Gem, Aggie, and Val raised a finger, signaling the moment.

 **"-Breaking the rules, getting into trouble-I'm just kidding, LET'S DO THIS!" Damien exclaims with a grin**

"WHAT!?" Starscream screamed while some laughed, knowing Damien would agree of breaking the rules.

"You girls snuck out?" Owen asked his nieces. Gem whistles innocently while Val blinks at him innocently. Predaking was grinning at the screen, knowing that his kin will come to Earth soon.

 **The scene shows the spaceship of Damien's taking off from the jungle and in to space, without being notice. The kids and the little creatures, plus Rocco, were in as Damien drives the ship towards space. They were still wearing the sleepwear and didn't have time to change. Val was sitting on a chair with Celestia sleeping on her lap, Damien was setting the coordinates to Cybertron.**

 **"Okay, says here in my map, Cybertron is lightyears away from our planet, it'll take us months to reach there." Damien explains, "And since Val told us she has portal powers, maybe we can get there in seconds."**

 **Gem looks at her cousin worriedly and said. "Are you su-" She was cut off when they heard someone from the communicator.**

 **" _This Galaxy Knight Astronomy Nebular, state your business in flying near Earth's atmosphere._ "**

"YAY! ASTRONOMY'S BACK!" Ruff yelled happily while the others looked at her strangely.

 **Val's head shot up when she hears her older brother, she gets off the chair and carries Celestia towards the others. "Antony! Antony!" Val chirps out happily.**

 **Antony must've heard her and said, " _Val? What are you doing in the ship?_ "**

 **"Me and my friends and going to rescue survive Predacons!" Val said.**

 **" _Survived Predacons? Val, Predacons died out many years ago, how they can survive?_ "**

 **"Mommy and Daddy told me in my dreams! I saw them Antony, I really saw survived predacons. I wanna help them, and they can live at Isolla Della Vita."**

 **There was a brief silence from Antony. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go to Cybertron, there are big mechanical beings that can crush them easily, but he can handle them if he has too. Antony returns the call, " _Alright, if you guys are going, so am I. I have to keep an eye on you kids._ "**

"Huh, more help the merrier." Dark said bluntly.

Ratchet looks at Optimus and was about to speak but Optimus raised a servo and shook his head. The medic sighs as he looks at the screen.

 **Val cheers as Damien and Antony guides their ship towards a farther destination. They made sure to be far from Earth, so Val can open her portal. Damien turns towards Val and said. "Okay, Val, it's now or never."**

 **Val nodded and walks towards the window. She stares at the black space with stars as she closes her eyes and remembers her mother's words in her head.**

 **" _Trust your instincts._ " Her mother's voice echoed in her head.**

 **Val focuses her powers on her body, she could feel a wave of unknown energy flown into her veins. Val didn't notice golden dragon markings coming from her arms and legs and face. Then she opens her eyes to reveal that her eyes were glowing like the sun. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them, it was big enough to fit the ships.**

Everyone in the room, minus the serious ones, gasped in shock and awe as they saw Val's new power. She can travel the world with ease and get there faster. Predaking grins again as they will be faster to reach his kin.

 **Everyone was shocked to see this, but Damien and Antony entered their ships through the portal as it closes behind them. The two ships zoom through the portal and towards what appears to be the exit. Once they got out, the portal close and they saw what Cybertron looks like, it was a deserted wasteland filled with broken and destroyed buildings, and no life.**

The audience that didn't know the war were shock to see a whole planet dead. They were sad but knowing the kids and Astronomy will save the survivors.

 **They were shocked to see what had happen here, Damien asked Antony from the communicator.**

 **"Hey, Antony? What happen here?"**

 **" _A war happened._ " They heard Antony answer, " _Years ago, there were Cybertronians called Decepticons that wanted to have power over Cybertron while the Autobots were trying to stop them._ "**

 **Aggie almost felt uncomfortable to see so much destruction. "Whit happen to the Cybertronians?"**

 **" _They say that they left their planet when it turned dark, some say they live on earth and continuing the war. "_**

"Great, more shit coming our way." Dark said blankly. "Way to bring your fucking war to Earth."

The Bots and Cons, minus Optimus, glared at her but she gave them the finger and resumes to the show.

 **The two ships continued flying to the destination, a graveyard filled with predacon bones. They found a clearing for them to land their ships, the kids put on space suits that Damien had. The little creatures stayed inside with Rocco. The kids and Antony got out of the ships, and search for the survivors. Val leads them to the cave she saw in her dream. Aggie looks at the skeletons and shivered in fear, but they continued to find the cave. They found the cave with big boulders blocking the entrance.**

Everyone was in their edge of their seats as they waited on what will happen next. Predaking was watching excitingly, knowing that he will see his kin.

 **Val looks at Quinn, Quinn saw this and nodded as she walks over to cave and punches her fists together before giving a mighty punch, causing the boulders to break into millions of pieces. They entered the cave with the ball of light that Gem made, guiding them towards the direction. The cave was really big, and it was creepy, Damien stayed close to Antony, using him as a human shield, to protect him that might pop out. They walk deeper and deeper to cave, until they felt cold, and then Val slips on an icy floor.**

 **"AAAAHHHHH!" Val screams as she slides on the icy floor.**

"VAL!" The people who care called out to her from the screen.

 **The others tried to get her, but she bumped into a frozen leg. Looking up, Val saw a blue mechanical dragon frozen in ice. Val gasps as she quickly stood up, without slipping. She looks at the frozen leg as Gem made her ball of light glow brighter to revile many frozen mechanical mythical and none-mythical creature predacons.**

Everyone gasped in shock, they're faces shows all as they witness Val discovering the predacons in frozen forms. Predaking grinned widen, they found his kin! Now, they need to set them free.

 **Everyone awed at them, they found surviving predacons! Damien cheers, "YES! We did it! Now what?" he asked.**

 **Gem looks at the frozen Predacons before activating a ball of fire, "Now, we free them." She said as she used her ball of fire and try to melt the ice, but nothing was happening. "What?"**

 **Antony walks over and studies the frozen predacon. "Gem, these predacons were frozen for many years, I don't think your fire will melt the ice."**

"I'm guessing that type of ice doesn't melt by just simple fire." Quinn guessed, earning nods from scientists.

 **Aggie scratched her head, "So, how are we gonna free them?"**

 **Everyone tried to think of something else, thinking a way to free them without hurting them. Val touched her forehead to think, and suddenly weird information came to her head, as if it was telling her something. Letting go of her forehead, Val closed her eyes and felt the weird energy coming gain. The golden markings appeared again, and her eyes were glowing gold, and she releases a powerful ray of energy that made the ice disappeared. Everyone backed away as Val fell on her knees panting. They heard metals shifting, growls, grunts and hisses, the others were shocked to see what's going on, but Val just ignore it, feeling tired. But, she did become aware when she felt something nudging her face. Looking up, Val saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking at her.**

 **Val got a good look on what it is. It was a female dragon, she has blue wings and metal body, she has four legs and trident like tail. Val tilts her head and the dragoness copies her. Val lifts her hand up and touches the dragoness's head. It was surprisingly warm, even though it was made of metal. The dragoness purrs at her before nuzzling Val gently.**

"Wow." Miko awed as well as everyone else, Val's power has increased as she made friends with the first predacon that she and her friends discovered.

 **Val giggles and felt many eyes looking at her and her friends. Val looks around to see all the predacons looking at her and her friends curiously. Val brought out her lute that she brought and started playing a gentle music. The predacons listened to her as if she was a leader, her friends were curious about the Predacons being frozen for many years. Once Val stops playing, the predacons got up and went over to the exit while others picks up some eggs that were twice as big as Val also baby predacons. The blue dragoness predacon gently picks up Val on the back of her suit, and placed Val on her back before following the others. Her friends were also picked up by predacons as they were put on their backs. Val notices some aquatic predacons that needed help to get of the water.**

 **"Gem, can you help them?" Val points at the aquatic Predacons.**

 **Gem nodded as uses her earth and water powers to help the water predacons to have a path, so they can get out. Once they got out, the predacons looked at their home in shock. Their brethren are all dead, killed by the great cataclysm. The only thing that remains is their bones.**

 **Val and her friends get off the predacons and walked back to the ships. Val uses her portal powers again to open a portal to Isola Della Vita, it was big enough for them. The predacons entered the portal as they entered to a new area. Their mechanical claws touched the soft grass while the water predacons dive in the cool/warm water. It was dark but with the stars and moon shinning down at them, making the island beautiful.**

Everyone looked at the island in amazement, knowing that it grew more beautiful than before.

 **The kids got out of the ship, while Antony made sure all the predacons were here, and leads them to the forest while a Gem guides the water predacons to a hidden water tunnels that she discovered. They lead the predacons to a dormant volcano, the opening was huge and inside there was a big glowing lake and earth ground that has grass. Val uses the entrance with energon inside to create light, and the predacons followed behind. Once they rea inside, they saw it was big and then Gem and water predacons came out from the lake. They saw many energons underwater that was creating the glow.**

 **"This is your new home. I hope you all like it." Val said happily.**

"They love it." Predaking said softly, as he looked at the predacons at the theather, sitting close to the kids.

 **The predacons croon and grunts at them, as if they were saying thank you. They all went to pick a place to sleep, so they could rest. The predacons carrying some eggs brought them to a cave and gently place the eggs inside. All the predacons went to sleep, except for the blue dragoness predacon as she looks at Val in wonder.**

 **"I should get going now," Val said, patting the predacon dragoness on the head, "See you tomorrow." The dragoness predacon looks at Val's eyes, and Val looks at the dragoness's. she could feel a special bond with each other, as if they were family. Smiling, Val pats the dragoness's head again, "See you tomorrow, Saphira." She whispered before leaving her with the others.**

"Saphira? That's a beautiful name." Aggie said with a smile.

Saphira smiles at her gently and nuzzled her, saying her thanks and earning a giggle from Aggie.

 **Val and her friends left to have a goodnight rest while Antony had to return to Galaxy Knight Headquarter.**

 **Saphira watches them leave, she was grateful that they freed her and the surviving predacons, she knew someday they would be free. Then two big serpents with wings came to her. One is white while the other is black. They made hissing noises and the dragoness nodded. She curls to a ball and the two slithered over to her and nested beside her before recharging. Saphira then looks up to the star filled sky. Tomorrow is a new day for her and the surviving predacons. They will protect their home and their new friends that saved them with their lives, hoping to repay them for their kindness. Yawning, Saphira lies her head down and started to recharge.**

As the screen turned black, everyone started asking questions, mostly Predaking. Starscream was frozen in his place, feared that there are now many predacons on Earth and he fears that the human plus alien sparklings will use them to get him!

"Alright, everyone, you'll get your answers from the show, just sit back and relax." D said as they resume back to the screen.

* * *

 **Done, sorry for the wait. I'll post more soon, bye!**


	28. Predacon 2

**Happy Thanks Giving and I heard about Stan Lee, may he rest in peace. And for those who wonder how Echidna fits in Mercury, she's has similar size of the Basilisk from the Harry Potter movie but triple.**

* * *

As everyone was waiting for the next scene when someone came in. It was green wolf with a green scarf and a red bow on her head.

"Everyone, this Wolfempress56 or Wolfy, she will be accompany us in the movie watching." D introduced.

"Hi!" Wolfempress56 greeted as she sits with the others with D. They all turned back to the screen to watch.

 **The screen turns on to reveal Val sleeping on her bed with the title: 'Transform' before vanishing. Her jacket and shoes were left on the floor, since she wasted half of her energy. Luckily, she regained enough energy from her sleep.**

"What does it mean by...Transform?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh no." Strascream whimpers in fear as he sinks on his seat.

Predaking grins at the screen, knowing what that word means. He waited patiently on what will happened.

 **The scene shows Monica jumping on Val's bed, and nudging her head to wake Val up. Monica was hungry for toast, but Val didn't wake up, she was still too tired from their adventure last night. Chirping, Monica licks Val's face. Val's eyes twitched and slowly wakes up. She glanced at Monica, who stops licking her, and slowly sat up. Her hair was a bit messy, but she shakes her head and it returns to normal.**

"Huh, that's one way to end bad hair day." Astrid mutters to herself.

 **Val slowly gets off her bed before she gets her ring as she puts it on, and tiredly walks out while rubbing her eyes, Monica jumps off Val's bed and follows her, Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto woke up and followed them, Summer flies out of the window while Flora sleeps. She wanted to catch some sleep and she wasn't hungry.**

 **Val and her little friends walk out and headed towards the kitchen, they saw Gem eating bacon and eggs, Snow was looking at the mini TV as it shows her a cartoon. Owen was making breakfast for Val. Val took her seat as Owen place a stack of waffles for her.**

 **"Morning Val," Owen greeted with a smile as he feeds the little creatures.**

 **"Good morning," Val said tiredly before eating her breakfast. Owen smiles as he sits down and eats his breakfast. Snow was watching the cartoon until it switched to the news. There was a newsman standing at in front of a house with policeman were talking with two crying couples.**

 ** _We interrupt this program with breaking news, a five-year-old, Tina Larce, was kidnapped last night. There were no clues on why she was kidnapped, this kidnapping happened three weeks ago when five to six-year-old girls went missing and kidnapped from their homes. Police are still searching for those girls' whereabouts. Some people think was_ _ransoms from terrorists or drug gangsters or from human trafficking. No one knows, who or why is someone doing this, but police are still investigating. This Burt William signing off._**

 **Then the screen shows many little girls with blue eyes have missing signs on the top.**

Everyone whispered and muttered worriedly. Hearing about little girls being kidnapped worried them. Owen hugs Val close, fearing to lose his niece again, he won't let that happened.

 **Owen stared at the screen in shock and worried as he glanced over to Val, she was trying stay awake from her sleepy state, he must make sure that Gem keeps an eye on her. He doesn't want her to be kidnapped again. Owen loos over to Gem, who finished eating, and said. "Gem, you make sure Val stays close to you, alright?"**

 **Gem looks at her uncle, already heard the news from TV, and nodded. She gets off her seat and walks over to Val, who somehow finished her breakfast, and picks her up before walking towards Val's room to get her dress for today. Val wear a simple blue sundress and flip-flops. Gem helps Val put on her white hooded cloak before Gem puts on her cloths which is a one-piece swimsuit, white shorts, and flip-flops. Gem gets her satchel and Val's satchel as they went out with Celestia, Monica, Cuddles, and Pluto. Cuddles carries Flora while Summer follows them. They went over to Quinn's house to see Quinn and Aggie were coming out from their house, fully dressed and with backpacks. Quinn and Aggie saw them and waves, and Gem and Val waves back. They went over to them and then Damien rushes over with Rocco on his shoulder and with a backpack.**

 **Damien grins as he went to them. "Yo! I got your message." He said.**

 **Val was confused, "What message?" She asked.**

 **Gem smiles at her cousin. "I kind of asked Uncle Owen if we could go to the Isola Della Vita again with Quinn, Aggie, and Damien." She explains. "Quinn and Aggie asked their dad's permission and Damien asked Jay for his permission, so basically we can go."**

"They must be lucky to have Predacons as their friends." Miko whispers with a grin.

"Don't even think about Miko." Ratchet warned, already knowing what that grin means.

Miko stuck her tongue at Ratchet who sighs and turns back to the screen.

 **Val blinks and lets out an, "Oh." She needs to pay more attention with her cousin. She heard Dark Twilight snicker from the ring as she said, " _I really enjoy your family, kiddo._ " Val couldn't help but smile at her ring, but she remembers her older brother. "Wait, is Antony coming?"**

 **Gem shook her head, "No, he can't. He had a mission to do. But, when I woke up, I had a message from Antony, I don't know how he knows my number or how he got it, but he sends us some information about the history of Cybertron."**

"Wait what?" The Cybertronians were shock to hear that. Antony or Astronomy has information of their kind? How?!

Dark casually turns towards Antony. "Any thoughts?"

"Sorry, but it's classified." Antony said.

 **Damien blinks at her before looking at Val. "How does your brother get this information?" He asked curiously, "I heard that Cybertronian's keep their information to themselves."**

 **Val shrugs, "I don't know, Antony said that Galaxy Nights knows all alien species. But he won't tell me how he does it. He said it was classified."**

 **Damien blinks at her and shrugs, "Well, if you put it that way, we should learn about the predacons and find out."**

 **Quinn looks around and said, "We can, but we need a secret place, so Val could open her portal powers."**

 **They nodded and walked towards the restricted beach that they can go, there were no cameras or guards there because they were the only ones who know where it is. Once they got there, Val readies herself to open the portal, as she takes a deep breath, Val could feel a swirl of energy surrounding her and dragon markings appeared on her body as a portal opens in front of them. They all went in and entered the island, the portal closed behind them as they went towards the entrance and towards the inside. Once they were in, they saw the predacons relaxing at their new home. There were some soaring on the air while others were walking about. Val smiles happily as she saw all the predacons were still here.**

"They're still there?" Raf asked in surprise. "I thought they left."

"They would, but they can't, they have a reason to stay." Endarie said.

"And what that might be?" Shockwave asked.

"You'll see."

 **Damien lets out a whistle. "Wow, they're still here." He said.**

 **Gem nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I thought they would have left and explore the world, but I guess they were smart to stay put."**

 **Aggie nodded. "Aye, and their eating the energons too." She said as she watched some predacons were eating energons to regain their strength.**

 **Val awes at every predacons, there must be thousands of Predacon that survived the cataclysm, her brother told her that there were billions of them many years, but now there are only a thousand of them, making them endangered. Val was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Saphira was standing behind her and her friends. Saphira knew that they were coming back, she always has this special gift to know things before it could happen. Saphira lowers her snout behind them and lets out a gentle huff. The little ones stiff a bit before slowly turning around and saw Saphira looking at them curiously. Rocco fainted at Damien's shoulder as they all stare at Saphira in awe, Saphira tilts her head curiously as she sniffs at them. Then others came to inspects them, they were glad that these weird fleshy creatures came back. They were starting to get worried when they left last night.**

"Is it me or that metal dragon looks happy to see them." Tuff whispers out.

"Tuffnut, she's called a Predacon and she looks happy to see that kids." Hiccup explains.

"I don't get it." Tuff said, earning annoyed sighs.

 **Aggie took out her tablet and pressed the information that Antony send to Gem who now send it to her. Aggie reads the information and understands them. Then a dragon predacon came with an energon on its jaw and placed it in front of them. The kids watched as it lifts one of its claws and smashed the energon with ease. The kids backed away on time as it lifts it claw to reveal fragments and pieces. It looks at them and then to the enegron pieces. It nudges one forward to them and lets out a croon. They blinked at the energon piece curiously, were they supposed to eat it? Aggie looks it up on the information, while Damien shrugs before taking one and was about to eat it until Aggie stops him.**

 **"No Damien!" Damien froze as the energon in hand was close to his open mouth, he glanced at Aggie on why he shouldn't eat it. Aggie explains. "Energons are poisonous to any organic species. Only Cybertronians or Predacons can eat these substances." Damien slowly glanced at the energon near his open mouth before he slowly puts it down and closes his mouth.**

"Nice save." Tony said.

"How was I suppose to know those things were dangerous for us?" Damien said to Jay, who was giving him a scolding look on hos face.

"Maybe you should read." Gem said, earning an annoyed look from Damien.

 **The predacons that were gathered around them were confused, why didn't they eat the energon that was offered to them? Weren't they hungry after their long trip. Quinn notices this and picks up the energon piece and tried to explain to them, "We can't eat this." She said as she points the energon in her hand and shook her head, "We are different."**

 **The predacons look at the fleshy beings, they're small like sparklings, but they're _really_ small, like small enough that they could be easily crushed by them in mere second, but these fleshy beings saved them from their old home and gave them a new one, they should be awarded for their kindness.**

 **The kids didn't know that the predacons were trying to award them for the kindness, but they decided to learn about the predacons. The kids walked towards the lake and studies the aquatic predacons. There were some they watched as the aquatic predacons swim around the big lake. When they got closer, an aquatic predacon jumps out of the water with much grace as it lands on the ground with ease. They all got a good look at the predacon, they could tell it's a girl since she has a feminine body structure and her color is icy blue, but she was beautiful predacon when they look at her. With a flick of her body, the icy blue predacon removes the dripping water off her body, making a beautiful scene to behold as the droplets of water gently wet the kids.**

Darksteel and Skylynx gawked at the beautiful femme predacon along with some male predacons. Her beauty almost matches Saphira's. Darksteel leans over to Skylynx and whispers out "Dibs" casuing Skylynx to glare at him. Predaking felt somewhat protective when he saw that femme predacon. She looked like in her teens and he knew that she can be vulnerable to males.

 **The femme predacon looks at them gently with her icy blue eyes as they stared at her in shock. Rocco woke up from his faint and looks at the shock kids.**

 **Rocco asked, "What're you looking at?"**

 **The kids pointed at the female predacon, Rocco follows their gaze and saw the aquatic predacon looking at him curiously, wondering what type of creature Rocco is. Rocco stared at her for a while, as he stared at her icy blue eyes, and the next thing they knew, he fainted.**

 **The icy blue predacon blinks at Rocco in surprise, did she scare the little creature? She didn't mean too. So, she lets out an apology croon as she lowered her head at their height and gently blew an icy wind, causing some frost to be on the kids' hairs and bodies as well as the little creatures. They laugh happily as they remove the snow off them. The icy blue predacon looks at them with a croon and Val and Gem understood her.**

 **Gem looks at her friends. "Her name is Aquarius." She said.**

 **Aggie adjusted her glasses and looks at Aquarius. "Aquarius? As in, the constellation Aqaurius?" She asked in curiosity.**

"She was named after a constellation? Cool." Miko said.

 **Gem nodded as she notices some of the predacons were carrying little predacons on their backs. "Wow, they have babies." She said in awe.**

Half of the female awed at the sparklings, minus Dark, finding the adorable. The Cybertronians were shock to see sparkling predacons while Predaking grins to see younglings of his kind are well.

 **"Hey, Aggie, what do they call the babies in Cybetronians?"**

 **Aggie searches it up on her tablet and said. "They're called Sparklings, they are known to be the children or babies of Cybertronians and Predacons." They didn't notice a manticore sparkling was walking towards to Val.**

"Oh no." Owen said with a smile on his face.

 **"It said that Cybertronian femmes can carry a sparkling like human females, but the Predacon femmes lay eggs or like how mammals do." At the background, the manticore sparkling was sniffing at Val curiously before picking her up from the back of her cloak with his mouth and carries her away.**

 **"Hmm?" Val hums out as she was taken away.**

Many chuckled or snickered at the sight as Val was being taken away by the Predacon sparkling. Predaking shook his helm and smiled at the young one being friends with Val.

 **The others were busy listening to Aggie, "And sparklings are known to be curious with new things, and would often mistake them as toys."**

 **Quinn made a mental note of that, knowing that they are the same size as a toy for the sparklings, "Okay, we have to make sure to stay close before-" She was cut off when she saw Val being carried away by a Predacon sparkling. Her eyes widen in shock. "Oh my gosh, Val!"**

 **Aggie, Damien, and Gem turn to see Val being carried away by the manticore sparkling. Gem's eyes widen in shock, "HEY!" she yells at the sparkling. The sparkling stops and glanced at the others. "Give back my cousin."**

 **The sparkling manticore glanced at Val before at the others and the next thing they knew, the sparkling made a run for it.**

"And the chase begins." Barry chuckles out with others as they watched the chase scene.

 **Damien points at the manticore sparkling, "After that sparkling!" He yells out, and they chase after the sparkling. The kids and the little creatures, minus Flora who was placed on the ground with Saphira to keep her company, chased the sparkling. The adults watched in amusement as the sparkling was being chased by the little fleshlings to save the youngest member of their pack. Damien almost got the sparkling, but the sparkling made a tight turn. Damien lets out an "AH!" as he with Rocco on his shoulder fall on the lake with a loud "Splash!".**

That cause everyone minus the serious ones to burst into a fist of laughter while Damien gives the sparkling manticore and annoyed look.

 **The sparkling lets out a giggle like hiss as he runs to another direction. Aggie stops and did a spell to stop the sparkling, "Via Sominus!" She fires the spell at the sparkling, but he made another turn and the spell hits a dragon predacon. Its eyes widen for a while before it collapses on the ground, fast asleep. The other predacons went over to their sleeping comrade and wonders what happen to him. A wolf predacon uses its paw and gently nudges the dragon predacon to wake, but he continued sleeping.**

 **Aggie flinch when she accidentally made a predacon go to sleep. "A'm so sorry!" She yelled out before helping her friends get Val.**

"Sorry!" Aggie said to the dragon predacon from afar.

The dragon predacon gave Aggie an assuring roar, meaning it's okay.

 **Flora was watching them from the sidelines and decided to help, using her vines, she planted them to the ground and focuses her energy on the roots. As the manticore sparkling was about to make another, root like walls appeared from the ground to block his escape, the manticore sparkling skid to a stop and was about to turn when Aggie did her spell again.**

 **"Via Sominus!"**

 **The spell got the sparkling manticore and made him fall asleep, and the roots went back to the ground and sealing up the hole, Val was able to escape from his mouth as he rushes back to her friends. Gem hugs her cousin as she was giggling happily. Val looks at her cousin with a big smile on her face, "Again! Again! Again! Again!" Val cheers happily.**

 **Gem smiles and strokes her cousin's head, "I think that's enough fun for today, Val." She said gently.**

 **Then Damien and Rocco walk over to them, soaking wet. The shook themselves dry, causing some water to be everywhere, once they dry themselves, Rocco's fur puffed up and made him a big hairball. Everyone stared at him for a while, the predacons found the puffy creature hilarious and adorable. Then they heard a giggle from the little fleshy, they looked at her as she covers her mouth and her face showing a sign of laughter. The predacons looks at her curiously until they heard a loud laugh coming from Damien, they turn towards the young male flesh as he rolls on the ground, clutching his fueltank, and his optics were leaking. He continues laughing as he bangs his fist on the ground.**

 **Damien was still laughing but he said, "Rocco, you look ridiculous!"**

 **Rocco gave him an annoyed look. "It's not funny!" he yells out.**

 **Gem, Aggie, and Quinn soon joins in the laughter. Quinn holds her stomach, "Sorry, Rocco, but it's so funny!" She said.**

 **The predacons couldn't help but join in the laugh, they let out a roar like laugh as Rocco yells at them angrily.**

Everyone was laughing at the screen because of Rocco's ridiculous look. Rocco just gave them a glares at them in annoyance.

 **After a while, they stop laughing, and the kids decided to rest with the manticore sparkling by taking a nap. As they take a nap, two serpent predacons with wings slithered towards them. The black one was hovering his head right on Damien's face while the white one looks at the little creatures, they were curious about them and wanting to learn.**

 **But they didn't know that Val enters a weird dream world.**

 ** _Val was in world of darkness. There was no one there, but her and darkness. Val was alone until she felt a presence. Turning around, she saw Dark Twilight, standing behind her. She gave Val her bored look, and sighs deeply._**

 ** _"Why are we here, kiddo?" she asked._**

 ** _Before Val could answer, a ball of light appeared in front of her. Val was starled by this while Dark Twilight raised a brow with her arms crossed. The ball of light shows Val Cybertronians into their vehicle modes._**

 ** _"Wow…" Val awed._**

 ** _Then the ball of light dissolves into mist and it went to Val's eyes. Val closed her eyes as the mist went in, it took few seconds before Val opens her eyes to reveal her sclera as she saw much weird information about languages, history and more. Once it was done, Val's eyes return to normal as she shakes her head. She turns to Dark Twilight and asked, "What was that?"_**

 ** _Dark Twilight, with her arms still crossed, shrugs her shoulders, "Beats me." She said._**

 ** _Then they saw a white spirit shining down at them. Val gasps in shock while Dark Twilight shields her eyes from the bright light. Dark Twilight took a mental note to bring sunglasses next time._**

 ** _Suddenly, they heard an unknown voice, "Go help the predacons evolve." He said in Val's mind, "Make them live again." The light shines brightly, Val shields her eyes as Dark Twilight disappeared and returns to the ring. Val was able to looks at the light spirit in amazement, and then information came in her mind, telling her who and what his name is._**

 ** _"Primus?" She whispered before everything went black as she returns to her friends._**

"PRIMUS?!" The Cynertronians, minus Optimus, exclaims in shock. Primus was in Val's dream?! How?!

"Who's Primus?" Damien whispers to Quinn who shrugged.

 **Val shot up and lets out a yelp, causing Aggie, Gem, and Quinn to wake up and look at her along with the little creatures and Rocco. Damien stirs in his sleep and lets out a yawn, he clicks his mouth and slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he saw was a white predacon serpent's head was right in front of him. Damien screams like a little girl and he curls himself like a ball, but once he realizes it was a predacon, he stops and glanced around. Everyone was looking at him in confusion, except for Gem, she was smirking at him in amusement.**

"Nice scream." Dark said with a smirk while everyone minus the serious ones laughed at the screen.

 **Damien quickly stood up and clears his throat, trying to act all though. "So…what's going on?" Damien asked.**

 **Val started to explain, "Someone told me that the predacons can transform into a bot form."**

 **Gem looks at her cousin, "Who told you this?"**

 **"Primus." Val answered. "He said they can transform into their bot form, and they can use them if they have practice."**

 **Damien hits his fist with his free hand and said, "Oh! Just like the Galaxy Knights' jets, the jets can turn into robotic fighting machines."**

 **Aggie took out her tablet and sees the information, "Hmm. I know Antony send me some videos of transformation." She scrolls down and found it, "Here it is." She clicks on the video and shows it to the predacons, some of the predacons watched as they saw a jet transform into a robot form, then soon others followed to watch the video. But the predacons looked at each other with questionable looks, could they do that? They weren't sure if they can, after all, they were in stasis for many tears.**

 **But Val encourages them, "You can do it." Val said, "Just trust your instincts."**

 **The predacons looked at her for a while, believing that she is right, and tried to do it. Saphira tries to transform, and focuses on the transformation, she felt her plates shifted. Twisting and folding into a shape that she is unknown of. Everyone watched in awe as Saphira transforms into her 'bot mode. Her form was very attractive, her M shape wings were behind her back. She wears a double metal armor and has a double spear and her trident like tail was connected the lower part of her back. Saphira walks over to the lake a bit shakily as she looks at her reflection. Her optics grew wide she saw her new self. She looks at Val, who was smiling at her, in shock.**

 **"You did it!" Val runs over to her and hugs Saphira enormous leg. Saphira smiled at her before kneeling down and pats Val gently with her finger like claws, carefully not to pierce her skin. Her friends watched in shock until Aquarius tried it too, her form was very attractive like Saphira's, but she was shorter, her weapon is a trident that was attached on her back. Then a green eastern dragon predacon tried it too. His plate began to shift as he transforms into a handsome bot. His visor still reviled his optics and he has two sword hilts in each side of his waist. His tail was reviled with a spear like tip. He wasn't big as Saphira, but he was almost half the size of her. He took out his hilt and suddenly a laser like katana came out of the hilt. That action surprises everyone. He turns it off and puts it back before looking at his sister. The dark purple femme predacon snorted before transforming faster than her brother and Saphra. Her body was slender, and she was shorter than her bother. She wears a helmet with her visor hiding her optics. Her black wings were in her back were lowered and she saw like swords with chains attached to the hilts. Other Predacons followed them, except for the new born sparklings, they were amazed by their new forms.**

 **Saphira looks at Val with a small smile. "Tha…thank you," she said her words slowly, her voice sounded beautiful. It was strange for her to speak instead of using growls or grunts, but she got over it. Val smiles and nodded as she and her friends watched her new friends get used to their new bodies.**

Predaking grins at his brethren, they have the ability to transform, they're advancing much quickly thanks to the kids. Starscream was getting scared by this, if the predacon continued to advance, they'll surely be the dominant species on the planet!

 **The scene shows Damien looking at his friends and asked, "By the way, who's this Primus guy?"**

 **They shrug as Aggie searches it. It took her a while, but she found who Primus is. Her eyes widen slightly when she read the information. Quinn looks at her sister worriedly, "Aggie? Who is Primus?"**

 **Aggie looks at them in shock, but answered, "Primus is a God of the Cybertronians."**

"Wait, Primus is your god?!" Damien exclaims to the Cybertronians who nodded.

"Yes, he created every Cybertronians there is." Rachet said. "I can't believe he's still alive." He mutters softly.

"Look! The shows not over." Spiderman points out.

Everyone looks at the screen and notices it was somewhere else. Miko recognized where it is. "It's Tokyo!"

"Tokyo?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah! Tokyo, Japan is my home." Miko said, "I grew up there with my cousin and friends."

"I wonder what's the reason." Smokescreen asked.

 **The scene shows Tokyo, Japan, where an unknown figure jumps from building to building. It did some flips and turns as it reach to an abandon Wearhouse near the docks.**

"Who's that?" Val asked.

"We don't know Val, but maybe the movie will show us." Quinn said.

 **The figure's motorcycle helmet has a built-in scanner, as it shows who were inside, it shows gangsters were talking on a table filled with weapons. They were speaking in Japanese yet the figure understands them, they were saying: _We're gonna kill that Akuma guy, get his weapons, and all of his money._**

"This getting interesting." Tharnduil said.

 **The figure stood up before walking away and then runs towards the edge before jumping over the Warehouse in a far distance. The figure silently lands on the roof, without making a sound, as it stood up tall before taking out two hand guns and spins them, and then fires around it, to make a circle. Once it finished, the circle platform falls, along with the figure and towards the table with guns. Everything was in slow motion, the gangsters were startled by the figure as it points its weapons at them, and the next thing they knew, the figure unleash bullets at them. Each gangster was shot on the head or in the chest, some gangsters took out their weapons to kill the stranger, but the stranger shoots them on the heads.**

 **When the stranger was out of bullets, it kicks up a MP5 machine gun and shoots many members. One by one, each member dropped dead on the ground.**

Ruff and Tuff and beings who loved bloodshed and violence watched in awe at the scene. They find the stranger amazing. The way he kill those guys was breathe taking. While some where shielding the little ones to look away from the scene.

"It's so beautiful." Tuff whispers with a happy smile as a single tear fell from his eyes.

 **The stranger didn't even break a sweat when he throws the MP5 machine gun and took an Uzi, and gets off the table before running upstairs to get the boss. The stranger kicks the door open and the dodges firing bullets that were fired. The stranger took out a grenade and opens it before throwing it inside. It heard men yelling as it jumps out of the window, while breaking it, and lands on the ground like a cat before rushing out of the way. Then the grenade exploded, killing the men inside. The figure turns to the Warehouse again before taking out cylinder like remote with a red button and presses it. It turns and walks away as the Warehouse exploded, causing a cool scene.**

Everyone mouth dropped at the sight while some cheers in amazement.

"More explosion!" Tuff cheered.

 **The scene shows the stranger was then lifted from the ground by a tractor beam that put the stranger inside a red Quinjet that was hovering on top of it before taking off in incredible speed.**

 **The stranger walked over to the controls and it sits down before letting out a sigh, as the jet flies towards a different location, then a pinkish red blob with yellow eyes was moving towards her like a sealion, stretches itself and wrapped itself at the stranger's neck, kinda like a scarf but he only covered half her neck. The stranger pats the blob's head gently until it receives an email. The stranger opens the email that was sent by Pawa Akuma, it said:**

 ** _:Kon'nichiwa Shadow Angel, I saw the news that you dealt with my 'problem'. The money will be sent to you on your tab later, I have business to take care of first.:_**

 **The figure snorts and sends a message.: _You're welcome, Mr. Akuma, your little 'errand' was easy to clean, just make sure you pay me back if you have time, I have some important matters to deal with._ : Once the stranger sends the email, it removes its helmet to reveal a beautiful teenage girl with dark blue eyes and onyx black hair. She puts the helmet on her lap and looks at the screen, she types something on the keyboard to search for someone. Once she did, she presses a picture to reveal Val's smiling face. The teen smiles at the picture gently as types in the coordinates.**

Everyone teenage male gawked at the attractive female. The stranger was a girl. Tuff gasps in shock and amazement and claps his hands together. "I found my dream girl." He whispers happily.

 **The teen spoke in a British accent, "Mystica, take us home, we'll be heading to Jurassic World soon." She said, the jet responded by going to their location faster, the girl looks at Val's face again and said, "I hope you're ready to meet your cousin Angel soon, Valentina." She smiles as she looks at the night sky.**

 **And the screen went black.**

"COUSIN?!" Everyone minus, the serious ones, exclaims as they began asking questions about the girl named Angel like 'Who is she?', 'How she and Val are related, 'Who's Mystica?' and 'Is Angel single'. They would have continued if D didn't stop them.

"All questions will be answered but right now, let's watched the movie." She said as they all turn back to the screen.

* * *

 **Done, review or favorite. And Happy Thanks Giving.**


	29. Predacon 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to finish this for a while so I spend my whole afternoon finishing this story since it's my summer break. Thank you for all you patients and kind words from everyone.**

* * *

Everyone was getting up their seats to go to the dinning hall to eat. The Predacons decided to stay with their saviors and spend time with them. Little Valentina enjoyed their company as the big predacons allowed her to climb on them with her friends. Predaking watched from afar, smiling secretly as he watches his brethren enjoying their freedom. Starscream, on the other hand, was terrified, knowing that if he dares messes with those human sparklings that belong to the predacons, he won't survive. He just hopes that they won't transform.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The Predacons decided to try and transformed into their Cybertronian form. It didn't take long as they mastered it with ease. They soon began practicing how to walk with the help with their friends. Starscream felt his body twitch in fear at the sight before him.

He is so fragging dead.

Then D came with her friends. "Okay, since you're getting acquainted, the next show is about to start."

With that said, everyone turned back to the screen as they took their seats.

 **The scene opens again to reveal the morning sky and the title appeared called: Val Meets Breakdown.**

This caught the attention to the Decepticons and Autobots, mostly Megarton. They wonder how Val will meets Breakdown. Val tilts her head at the screen as she looks for the one name Breakdown. Speaking of Breakdown, he was looking at Val curiously, wondering on what she might do to him on the movie.

 **The scene shows the kids getting to know the Predacons and their names. They learn that Saphira is the leader of the surviving predacons and she's also the mother of Aquarius and the two serpent predacons with wings are named Ying and Yang, Ying is the white one while Yang is the black one, the two are both males and twins. They don't talk much when they're in their bot forms, they only look at people as if they were observing.**

"So, the leader is name Saphira, right?" Jack asked D.

"Yes, she's the one in charge of the surviving predacons and she was the one who predicted the great cataclysm." D explains, causing everyone to gasps in shock.

 **The kids teach them everything they can about their home planet as well as Cybertronian. The history that Antony sent them helped a little, but there was only few information that was sent to them because Cybertronian's history is still a mystery to the Galaxy Knights, the only one who knows more was Val, who was given all information by Primus. Her friends didn't understand how she got to meet the Cybertronian God of Creation, but they've never understood how or why. So, they decided to figure it out soon, right now, they must help the Predacons first.**

The audiences watched as the kids learn more about Cybertron while their predacon friends keep them company. The Cybertronians stll can't believe that these ancient creatures were so gentle to the organic beings. When they dealt with Predaking and his two fellow predacon, Darksteel and Skylynx, it was hell to them, but seeing the kids with the Predacons, they wonder if they can be their allies.

"Do you think they'll join Team Prime?" Miko whispers to Raf.

Raf shrugs at her. "I don't know, but they kind a live too far and I don't think Ratchet would like them." He said as he secretly looks at Quinn with a small blush on his face.

 **Back to the screen, the scene shows it was already noon. Damien was seen sitting on top of a rock, having staring contest with Ying. Ying was curious about Damien and wondered how could he screams so high pitched, is it because he can change his vocals? If so, maybe he can learn from this strange fleshling, but why is he staring at him for? Is the fleshling testing him?**

"Why are you having a staring contest with him?" Mike asked.

Damien shrugs. "I don't know, maybe I want to see them blink I guess."

 **Watching them from the sidelines were Yang and the kids, Yang wonders how long Damien will stare at his brother while Aggie, Quinn, and Gem were getting ready to leave to do the report.**

 **Quinn puts her backpack on and said. "Okay, ready to do our report?"**

 **Aggie and Gem nodded, Aggie said, "Aye, we're ready to take our report."**

 **Gem looks at Damien with an annoyed look. "If Damien participates."**

 **Quinn sighs as she turns towards Damien, who appears to be losing at the staring contest, and Quinn calls him. "Damien! We're heading off! Get your butt over here!"**

 **Damien raised a hand at her direction. "Just a minute! I wanna beat Ying at the staring contest!"**

 **"If you don't come here, I'll make Gem do it!" Quinn called out again.**

 **Damien snaps out form the staring contest and said. "Coming!" He jumps off the rock and rushed over to the others.**

 **There were light chuckles coming from the audiences, minus the serious ones. Damien is afraid of Gem. Damien doesn't want to mess with the wild girl that was raised by two elemental spirits and dinosaurs. Damien was avoiding eye contact from Gem since he shouldn't mess with her.**

 **Ying follows Damien and went to his brother's side. "So? Where are we going?" Damien asked as he grabs his bag and Rocco.**

 **Quinn took out her notepad and reads it. "Well, we have to learn what animals that lived in Nevada." She said. "We have to know what animals that live there to add in our report."**

"Sweet!" Miko grins, knowing that they're going to Nevada, meaning they're close to Jasper.

"Sorry, Miko, but they're far from Jasper." Endarei informs, causing Miko to groan in disappointment.

 **Aggie nodded, "Aye, and we don't have to worry about going there because Val transport us there." She said. "But we might need to bring someone with us."**

 **Damien points at Ying and Yang and said. "They can come. After all, they're good at watching us."**

 **Quinn looks at the two-serpent winged predacons who blinked at them and said. "They're really good, but we need like adults."**

 **Damien was about to speak when there was huff of air was blown behind him. Turning around, he saw the dark purple Eastern Dragon named Nightdeath and the dark green Eastern Dragon named Nightcore. Damien backs away when Nightdeath was close, he's terrified at her, Nightdeath is like another Gem, but twice as scary and dangerous.**

"Who are they?" Val asked D.

"Those two are Saphira's loyal members." D began. "When they were young, they both lost their creators by a rouge predacon. They could've died if Saphira didn't take them in. They became loyal to her, never betraying her."

Predaking looks over to Saphira with Nightcore and Nightdeath by her side and mutters. "Pure loyalty."

"Is…Damien afraid of Nightdeath?" Claire asked.

"Oh, yeah. He thinks Nightdeath is another Gem, but bigger and more terrifying." D answered.

Damien scoots away from Nightdeath, who was looking at him curiously while Gem glares at him. There were few snickers form the audience, finding it funny that Damien is afraid of her. Starscream is more terrified than him since those Predacons can tear up his spark in a matter of seconds.

 **The scene shows Nightdeath and Nightcore lowered their heads, volunteering to come with them on their journey.**

 **Val tilts her head and said. "They want to help."**

 **The three girls looked at each other and grinned before looking at the two predacons. Quinn nodded at the two predacons and said. "They can come with us!"**

 **Damien's eyes widen in fear as he glanced at Nightdeath before walking away a bit. "I don't think we should-"**

 **Damien was cut off when Nightdeath grabs him from the back of his shirt and tosses him on her back, Damien and Rocco yelp as Damien sits on Nightdeath's back. Nightdeath then lowers one of her wings, so Val could get on. The little girl scurries up to Nightdeath's back as Aggie, Quinn, and Gem get on Nightcore. Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, Monica, Flora, and Summer. Nightcore and Nightdeath took off with Ying and Yang following them, as they fly to the sky.**

"Huh, I guess they don't take no for an answer." Owen said to the kids. "They're coming along whether you like it or not."

Damien groans a bit, knowing he can't escape from the Predacon Nightdeath, who became his guardian in secret.

 **The scene shows them high above the clouds and Val opens a portal for them with ease, and the four predacons entered it and they were in a new area and it was night time.**

 **Damien looks at the almost dark sky. "I thought it was still the afternoon." He said.**

 **Quinn was reading her notes but answered. "Time moves differently in other places, Damien."**

"Really?" Hiccup asked curiously, he and the others thought time moves the same, but they were wrong.

 **Damien shrugs as they continued flying, the predacons landed at a nearby clearing and the kids got off. The kids got off the Predacons as they walked on the soft ground. Quinn looks at the predacons and said.**

 **"Alright, we'll split up. Aggie and I will go to the west with Nightcore. Gem and Damien, you two will take Ying and Yang, and go to the east. Val, you'll take Nightdeath, and you two can explore a bit. We'll signal each other with the bird calls we learn two weeks ago."**

 **Damien stops her there, "Wait…which one?" He asked. "Is it the** _ **CACACA!**_ **or the** _ **CACKADOODLEDOO!**_ **" Damien made horrible bird calls that echoed the forest. Everyone had to cover their ears while the predacons just adjust their audios to ignore Damien's calls.**

Everyone was covering their ears and audios because of Damien's calls. It was rather annoying and loud, and it hurt their ears/audios.

"Seriously Damien?!" Gem snaps at him.

"Well, sorry! I don't even know how to make animal calls like you can!" Damien exclaims at her.

 **When he stops, Quinn gave him a look and said. "You're not making the calls, Gem is."**

 **Damien whines. "How come she gets to do it?"**

 **Quinn simply answered. "Because she can make a better call then yours."**

 **Damien was about to speak but was cut off when Gem hoist him on her shoulder like a sack of rice and carries him off. "Okay, we'll meet back here, later!" Gem said as she carries a struggling Damien.**

 **Damien was struggling to get off. "How are you doing this?! Ying, Yang, save me!" Damien called to the predaocn twins, but instead of helping him, they follow Gem towards the location to do their report while Rocco rides on Yang's head.**

Again, there were light chuckles from the audiences. Damien grumbles at Ying and Yang, they didn't save him. Instead, they just followed Gem while he was carried as a sack of rice and Ying and Yang watched them.

"You were supposed to help me." Damien said to the twin snake predacons who just blinked at him.

Predaking shook his head as he made a small smile, knowing that they were in good servos that the predacons are safe.

 **Nightcore transforms into his bot mode as well as Nightdeath, and Nightcore lowered his servo claws to let Aggie and Quinn to get on. Aggie took the left while Quinn took the right.**

 **Quinn looks at Val who is with Nightdeath. "Stay close to Nightdeath, alright? She's in charge." She said before Nightcore walks away to another direction.**

"Great plan leaving a five-year-old with a giant robotic dragon!" Nova points out.

"Yeah, a giant robotic dragon that is gentle to her and can crush you as a rock." Dark Twilight added, smirking when she saw him turn pale when Nightdeath glares at him under her visor.

 **Nightdeath looks down at Val who gave the big predacon a big smile.**

" **Let's explore Nightdeath!" Val chirps as she dashes up ahead. Nightdeath follows her as she pushes some branches away, occasionally breaking them and dropping them on the ground.**

"Okay…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Nightdeath babysit Val." Quinn mutters to Aggie, who nodded in agreement.

 **Val skips through the forest and passes a rocky hill, she stops when she felt a strange energy inside the cave. Curious, Val activates her earth power, that turn her eyes dark brown and hair like stone and made a small entrance that she could crawl on. Val crawls inside the opening she made, Val reached inside and gasps when she found energons hidden inside.**

"She found an energon mine!" Ratchet exclaims in shock.

"Val does have a habit of finding stuff." Owen remembers Val finding lost and old things washed up in the beaches of Jurassic World, she was like a lucky detector or something.

 **She awed and notices a small piece of energon on the ground. Picking one up, Val crawls out entrance she made and made it outside, where Nightdeath was waiting for her. Val holds up the small energon piece to her.**

 **"Look, Nightdeath, there's energons inside!" Val said happily. Nightdeath looks at her as she kneels at Val's height and offers her servo. Val gives Nightdeath the small energon, and Nightdeath lifts it up before flicking it in her mouth before swallowing it.**

 **Val giggles as she skips over to another direction and Nightdeath follows her behind. Val rushes pass some bushes and giggles loudly, she was having fun of her life that she forgot Nightdeath was far behind her. Val was about to go out of the forest when she heard an explosion. Val froze as she listens to the sounds of explosion from the forest. Nightdeath stops as she looks up to the sky and saw birds flying away in fear, she could tell something is wrong and Val was in danger. Bearing her sharp dentas, she lets out a silent growl and race through the forest to find Val and kill the one who will harm her.**

Some Bots and Cons feared Nightdeath's scary look. Some Predacons are afraid of her too since she's the number on dangerous femme predacon in their planet, Cybertron, before it got destroyed. Val looks at Nightdeath, curious on what's the danger. The black/purple predacon lowers a servo and pats Val's head gently, making her smile a bit.

 **The scene shows Val wondering towards the sound of explosion and fighting, she didn't know what she was thinking as she walked over to the battle field. She hides under a bush and saw a one-eyed mech with his warm-hammer trapped on web like string as he struggles to break free. Val then saw a giant robot spider lady.**

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled in anger as she glares at the screen.

"Wait, you know that spider-lady?" Damien asked.

"Her name is Airachnid. She's the assassin and bounty hunter of the Decepticons before she became rouge." Optimus explains.

"And I believe the one tied up is Breakdown, right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like Breakdown is going to get his spark ripped off by her." Wheeljack said.

"Why?" Aggie asked.

"She enjoys killing." Arcee added venomously.

"And Val's right in the middle of it!" Smokescreen exclaims, causing everyone minus the ones who don't care to become worried.

 **Val's eyes widen in horror as the femme spider was about to kill him! Val gasps as she accidently steps on a stick that snaps, causing the robotic spider lady to turn on her direction. Val quickly covers her mouth as the robotic spider lady turns towards the one eyed mech and fires some webs at him. He yelled as he was wrapped like a cocoon, as she leans on his face and said.**

 **"Be a good Con, and stay here, I'll be right back." She taps his eyepatch mockingly and went over to Val's direction in her spider form.**

Everyone, minus the ones who don't care, stared at the screen and shock and horror. Owen hugs his niece, who was being hugged by Celestia, and Val hugs her uncle in fear when they saw Airachnid close to Val.

 **Val falls on her behind as she crawls back in fear when the scary spider lady was getting close. Val's eyes began to water as she hugs herself and whispers out the names of the ones who would protect her.**

 **"Nightdeath, Dark Twilight, please."**

 **As if by magic, Nightdeath's dark visors and Dark Twilight's eyes were shown from the darkness, as they glow at the dark. Then suddenly, black chains appeared from the dark parts of the trees, and wrapped themselves around the spider lady, she struggles to break free, but the chains pulled her to the darkness as she lets out a yell.**

Everyone was startled by this scene, especially the Cybertronians. Who knew that Predacons could care for a little organic being? Dark and the Predacons weren't startled by this. The reason, they know what will happen to Airachnid.

 **Val looks up and surprise to see the spider lady gone, she rubs her eyes and Dark Twilight was in front of her. She kneels at Val's height and strokes her head.**

 **"Stay here." Dark Twilight ordered. "Nighty and I will deal with here." She said before sinking to the shadows and towards the direction where Nightdeath was along with the robotic spider lady.**

Nightdeath looks at Dark. She wasn't too found with the nickname that she has given to her. Dark waves her off.

"Don't give me that look, Nighty." She said, earning a silent growl from Nightdeath.

"What's going to happen to Breakdown?" Raf asked.

"You'll see." George Edwards/Bladewolf said.

 **Val turns and looked at the one-eyed mech known as Breakdown. He was trying to get out of the web cocoon. Val looks at him for a while, should she help or not? She knows about the insignia he boar with the spider-lady (Airachnid), they're both Decepticons, but why did the Airachnid tried to kill one of her teammates? Was she betraying him, so she could get all the glory? Val doesn't know whether to help him or not, but then she remembers her mother's words. Always help someone even if he or she is bad or good. So, Val wraps her scarf around her face and puts on her hood, her eyes were reviled while half of face was cover by the scarf. Taking a deep breath, Val went out from the bushes and meets the one-eyed mech carefully, praying that he doesn't hurt her.**

"What is she doing?" Knockout asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Yugure no Shiryo stated. "She's going to help him."

"Help him how?" Megatron asked suspiciously.

"Unlike your or your Decepticons. Val helps people because she remembers her mother's words, always help someone even if he or she is bad or good." D explains.

This caused everyone, minus Dark, to feel surprise to hear that. Val was doing this by her mother's words. Predaking looked over to Val, who was being held by her uncle and Celestia. She was the reason why the predacons are here, thanks to her kind spark or heart, he isn't the last one.

 **Breakdown didn't know what happen. One-minute Airachnid was going to kill him and next he knew black chains came out of nowhere and grabbed Airachnid and threw her in the far side of the forest. He wanted to know what's going on, but he had to get Dreadwing, and report to Lord Megatron. Breakdown tried to free himself from his trap, but he was all tangled up by the web. Then rustling from the bushes got his attention, looking over at the bushes, he saw a small white hooded figure with a red scarf coming towards him carefully. He couldn't see the face, but he saw the dress and he guessed that it was she. The little human femme cautiously came close to him before standing a few feet away from him. He blinks his optic as he looks at Val Val went over to him and tugs the web a bit. Breakdown just scoffs at her before looking ahead.**

 **"Sorry, human, but that web is too strong for you. It will take-"**

 **He was cut off when he saw smoke coming from his side. Looking at his right, he saw the girl holding fire! Breakdown was shock, confused, and amazed to see that, he saw the girl's eyes were amber, like there was fire inside. She burns the web off him and moves away as he got down.**

"That looks awesome!" Tuff yelled happily as he rushes over to Val with his hands out. "Make me hold fire!"

Val stared at him in confusion while Celestia and Owen glared at him. Owen lets out a loud whistle and his raptor squad roars before charging at Tuff. Tuff screams and runs away as he was being chased by angry female raptors while the others watched the show.

 **Breakdown checked himself if there were any signs of damages. After a quick check on himself and deactivating his hammer, he looks down at the girl, whose eyes turned back to sapphire blue.**

 **"Thanks…kid." Breakdown mutters, he felt weird to say thank you to human kid. The girl smiles under her red scarf and then notices his patched. She pointed at it and Breakdown who touches his patch.**

 **"This?" He asked. The girl nodded, "I got this by…an** _ **accident**_ **." He tried to explain. He remembers MECH taking away his right optic, but he still has his left in tack.**

"You're being soft to that-" Starscream was cut off by the dangerous growls and snarks coming from the Predacons, daring him if he says something insulting to their youngest member in their pack, they will tear him to pieces. Starscream swallows hard as he shrinks in his seat as everyone turned back to the screen.

 **Val tilts her head and put her arms up high. Breakdown looks at her for a moment, he doesn't know why, but he guessed she wanted to touch his patch, and he can't do anything to stop this girl's curiosity. Sighing annoyance, Breakdown lowered on his servos, so the girl can get on. The little girl gets on his servo as Breakdown lifted his servo and let her near his patch.**

 **"Just one touch got it?" He looks at her seriously, Breakdown isn't good with humans, heck. He almost crushed Bulkhead's human named…what's its name of that human femme? Mini, Miki, or something.**

 **He was so lost in thoughts that he failed to notice the little girl touching his patch with both of her hands. Her eyes started to glow gold and golden dragon markings appeared in her body. Breakdown then saw this and was shocked to see that but was cut off when the little girl stops and let go of his patch. Breakdown felt his optic tingle a bit as he puts the girl down, she jumps off his servo as he removed his patch. He could see clearly with his right optic.**

 **"What in the-" Breakdown was cut off when the little girl brings out a small mirror. Breakdown's optics grew wide when he saw his right optic was fixed!**

"She gave him a new optic?!" Ratchet almost exclaims. All his years in Cybertronian Biology.

"It's incredible how Val can do such wonders with her magic." Quinn said with a smile.

"Aye, she's got hidden secrets." Aggie agrees with her sisters.

" _Interesting._ " Shockwave thought.

 **"By the all-spark!" He looks at little girl, "Did you do this?"**

 **Val nodded and puts the mirror back her satchel. She looks at him, "Did the spider lady do that?" she asked quietly.**

 **Breakdown knows she was referring to Airachnid. He shook his head. "No kid. An agency called MECH took my optic away to make weapons by tearing me apart." He explained. He saw the Val tremble in fear when he said. He quickly corrected himself. "But I was rescued, and no one got hurt!"**

"Quick thinking." Damien said, as he took a bite on his corndog.

 **Half it was true. Only he and Bulkhead made it out while MECH soldiers got hurt or dead. Val calms down a bit.**

" **Why did she attack you?"**

" **Well, my master, wanted me and my '** _ **partner'**_ **to get rid of her since she's a big threat to us. Speaking of which, have you seen her?"**

" **Uh-huh, my friends are taking care of her." She said.**

 **Breakdown blinks at her. "Your friends?" He asked, earning a nod from human. "Were they the ones making those weird sounds?"**

There was a light chuckle from the audience, knowing that Breakdown heard Damien's terrible calls. Damien huffs a bit but smiled, knowing it was kind of funny.

 **Val shook her head. "No, that was someone else. One of my friends told me they're going to take care of her." She said the last part quietly.**

D paused the show before looking at the audience. "Okay, for the little ones' safety and innocents, I will put them to sleep, so they won't see the violence and scary parts."

The adults nodded as D placed a sleeping spell on the little ones. So, they won't get scared by this part. As the little ones slept, the grownups watched the next scene.

 **The scene shows Airachnid lying on the ground in pain, she slowly stood up and shook her head. She looks around and found herself in a dark part of the forest, far from Breakdown. Airachnid growls silently, whoever took her here will pay. Then she heard a dark and amused chuckle from the shadow. Airachnid activates her laser servos and readied to fire the intruder, she waited for her attacker to come out. But no one was there to come out, Airachnid slowly lowers her guard when suddenly a black chain wraps itself around her leg and drags her roughly to the ground, Airachnid yells as she was tosses around like a rag doll, the chain throws her to a tree, rocks, the ground, and another tree. Energon spilled from her mouth as she was thrown down hard on the ground. The chain lets go of her leg as Airachnid slowly tries to get up, but she coughs out energon from her mouth as it drips down to her chin. She then saw pairs of high heels in front of her. Slowly bring her head up, Airachnid saw Dark smirking at her evilly.**

Arcee glares at the screen, she hated Airachnid a lot but wonders what Dark and Nightdeath will do to her. The others minus the little ones, who were asleep, were curious about this. Wondering what Dark planning for the spider lady was.

 **Airachnid glares at her as she asked dangerously. "W-Who are you?" Airachnid coughs out more energon from her mouth.**

 **Dark giggles darkly as she placed her hand on her chest and replied. "Me? I'm Dark Twilight."**

 **Airachnid tried to get up so she can kill her, but Dark Twilight saw this and smirks at her as she wiggles one of her digits in front of Airachnid face. "Nah, ah, ah, don't do that. That'll be bad." She said mockingly.**

 **Airachnid continues to glare at her. "Why the pit would you dare attack me?" She spat out.**

 **Dark Twilight dramatically placed her hand on her chest and mockingly gasp. "Little ol me? Ha!" Dark Twilight laughs out loud that it echoes through the forest.**

Some of the guests were getting scared by Dark's evil laugh. Dark was enjoying herself tormenting Airachnid. Arcee narrowed her optics, she was suspicious about Dark's plan, but wonders where was Nightdeath.

 **Dark slowly calms down and said to the femme. "That wasn't me, stupid! It was my new friend, and she doesn't like it when someone threatens her friends." She said the last part darkly.**

 **Before Airachnid could speak, black chains appeared from the shadows and wraps around her body and some grabbed each of her spider like legs of Airachnid. Airachnid's optics widen in shock as she felt the chains tightening her body and legs. She then heard someone coming out from the shadow. Looking up, Airachnid saw a dark purple femme with chains coming from her back. She couldn't see the optics of the femme, but she saw a symbol on the femme's right shoulder and Airachnid's eyes widen in shock.**

 **"A predacon?" Airachnid whispers out.**

 **Dark Twilight heard this, and her smirk grew bigger, "Wow! You notice that Nightdeath is a Predacon! Good girl." She said mockingly.**

 **"Nighty here has a few bones to pick with you. Why? Because you were about to kill the most precious person that saved her and her kin…my Mistress." Dark Twilight said.**

"Since when you ever call Val a mistress?" Vida said to Dark seriously.

"I was making a scene, Huntress." Dark said with a glare and Vida glares back.

Damien leans over to Quinn, Aggie, and Gem, and whispers. "This is bad." He whispers, earning nods from his friends.

 **Airachnid looks at her weakly yet with confusion, "M-Mistress?" Airachnid choked out.**

 **Dark Twilight lets out a small chuckle as she looks at Airachnid darkly. "Yes, my mistress and her friends saved them when they were at Cybertron, and the predacons are forever in their debts." She looks over to Nightdeath, who is glaring at Airachnid hatefully under her visor. "They are now and forever loyal to them, and forever protect them with their lives. Too bad you can't tell anyone, because this is your last to ever walk the earth." She said as she looks at Nightdeath with a grin. "Do it, Nighty!"**

 **Nightdeath's visor glowed as she curled her digits into fists. The chains started to tighten their grips in Airachnid. Airachnid struggles to break free, but they were too strong. Dark Twilight smirks when she saw energon tears falling from Airachnid's optics.**

The Decepticons were shocked to see the deadliest of the Decepticons was being mauled by a Predacon, aka Nightdeath, and she was crying! Dark was smirking at the screen, enjoying Airachnids pain and misery. Arcee just watched as her archenemy was being tortured by Nightdeath and Dark Twilight. She doesn't feel any regrets for Airachnids misfortune. She deserves this fate for what she did to her and her partner, Tailgate.

 **Dark Twilight jumps on a rock and sits there as she watched Nightdeath torturing Airachnid slowly and painfully. Dark Twilight checks her nails as she listens to Airachnid's cry of pain. So, Dark Twilight decided to sing a little song to mock Airachnid.**

 **The itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the water spout  
Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out**

 **As she sings, Nightdeath's chains slowly ripping the spider legs of Airachnid's. Airachnid screams in pain when she felt her legs being removed from her back. Dark Twilight continues singing and Nightdeath continues torturing Airachnid.**

 **Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain  
And the itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the spout again**

"Man, even when she sings it's terrifying." Spiderman whispers, earning a few nods from his friends.

"Dark Twilight is Val's opposite. She has no end in her torment to others. She finds it…amusing." D explains.

 **Once she finished, Nightdeath rips off the legs of Airachnid's, Airachnid screams in agony as Nightdeath's chains dropped the spider legs of Airachnid before she dropped Airachnid next. Airachnid groans in pain as energon spills from her back. She tries to get up, but she dropped to the ground in pain. Dark Twilight smirks as Nightdeath retracted her chains and looks at Dark Twilight as the blue skinned female smirks at Airachnid.**

 **"So much for you, Airachnid." Dark Twilight said mockingly. "I was disappointed that you didn't fight back."**

 **Airachnid's optics widen in shock when Dark Twilight said her name. She slowly looks up at Dark Twilight, and for the first time in her life, Airachnid shown fear.**

 **"H-How did you know my name?" Airachnid chocked out.**

 **Dark Twilight simply looks at her and answered. "Let's just say, I may have read your mind and read some of your sinful secrets." Dark Twilight smirks and looks at Nightdeath. "Get rid of her, Nighty."**

 **Nightdeath nodded as she went over to Airachnid and grabs the Insecticon spider's head roughly and grips it hard, causing her sharp claws to pierce the metal of Airachnid's face. Airachnid's eyes widen in horror as she tries to wiggle out, but there was no use! Nightdeath was holding her too strong, and the predacon won't let her live to see next sun rise. With a dangerous growl, Nightdeath's visors glowed and Airachnid could feel her head being pulled. Airachnid struggles to break free, but the only she could do was let out a scream of pain.**

 **"NNOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Her scream causes the birds to fly away from the trees, followed by a sound of ripping metal.**

The audience became silent went they watched the scene in shock and horror while the ones who are not fazed by this just stared with amusement or not. Dark just grins at the scene, her eyes glowing at the sudden power of fear. Starscream was shaking in fear, believing that Dark Twilight is part Predacon!

Vida wasn't scared, no. She was glaring at the screen, knowing that Dark enjoys her work.

 **"NNOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Breakdown heard Airachnid's scream, followed by the sound of ripping metal. Breakdown shudders when heard that, but at least she was gone, so there was no problem for Megatron. He looks at the human femme, who was sitting on the ground, was doing weird hand signs. He wonders what the sign says, but he also wanted to know about her friends' actions.**

 **"Hey…uh…Shorty!" Breakdown spoke, feeling a bit embarrass for not knowing her name.**

"You called Val Shorty?" Quinn said to Breakdown, who shrug. D removes the sleeping spell that she cast on the little ones as they slowly woke up from their sleep.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I don't know her name." He defended.

 **Val looks up to him curiously. "So…your friends already dealt with…Airachnid, right?"**

 **Val nodded and said. "Uh-huh, I guess my friends already finished her." She said. "I have to go. My friends might come back."**

 **Breakdown nodded. "Yeah, I should get my '** _ **partner'**_ **unstuck from the tree and maybe find an energon mine along the way."**

 **Val tilted her head. "Is the energon a blue colored crystal?" she asked.**

 **Breakdown's optics grew wide. "Yeah…how'd you know?"**

 **She shuffled her feet. "My friends and I found a cave filled with them." She explained. "I'll show you where it is."**

 **"Huh, thanks shorty." Breakdown said. Val stood up and guided Breakdown to the location, it wasn't hard to find since Val knows where to go.**

"Using a human to find an energon mine. How-" Starscream was cut off when the Predacons slowly turned to him with deadly glares and growls, threating him if he dares called their youngest member a bad name. Starscream shuts up and slowly sinks in his seat, fearing for his life from the big predacons.

 **"Hey, Shorty?" Val looks at him, "What were you doing with your…hands? You were making strange signals."**

 **Val giggles. "I was practicing my sign language."**

 **"Sign what?"**

 **Val giggles at him, "Sign Language, it's like talking, but instead with your mouth, you use your hands." She explains.**

 **"Huh, I didn't know there was other ways to communicate." Breakdown said as they walk through the path, "What do that sign langue use for?"**

 **"Well, my friends told me that sign langue are used for people who can't talk and can't hear. They can help them to communicate with others and understands them. I practice it because I want to learn to understand people." She said. "Like this. This is how you say friend." She shows him the sign language of friend.**

 **Breakdown couldn't help but nodded at her, he could tell that she's different from the rest of the humans. The only he knows were the ones in the Autobots, and they're annoying as Starscream, but Shorty…Shorty was different, she has a gentle spark. He wonders if he could keep her, but she'll end up dead by the Decepticons. The two continued their walk until they reach their destination. Val points at the rocky wall with a small hole on it.**

 **"This is where the energons are." She said.**

 **Breakdown nodded as he activates his hammer. With a might yell, he smashes his hammer at the rocky wall, causing it to break and the rocks fall off. The hidden wall revealed many energon inside, Breakdown blinks in surprise when he saw the massive energons inside. He grins happily, today was his lucky day. He looks down at Val and said.**

 **"Thanks, Shorty, I owe you one." Shorty nodded, as Breakdown ever so carefully pats her head with his servo, "Don't tell anyone about me, got that Shorty?"**

 **"As long as you don't tell anyone about me."**

 **Breakdown just smirks and pats her head gently with his servos. "Sure, Shorty, I won't tell."**

"Look like someone gone soft." Bulkhead said, earning an annoyed look from Breakdown.

 **Breakdown got up before walking away to get Dreadwing. "See ya, Shorty." He said, walking to Dreadwing's location.**

 **"Bye, Mr. Breakdown, tell your friend Mr. Dreadwing I said hi!" Val called from behind.**

 **Breakdown stopped dead on his tracks with his optics wide as dinner plates. How did she know his and Dreadwing's name?!**

 **"How you know my name is Break…" Breakdown turns around to see Val gone like the wind, "…down?"**

"How did she do that?!" Miko asked D excitingly.

"Val has the ability to read minds and teleport thanks to her training with Devlin." D gestured Devlin Skull the witchdoctor. Devlin gave a smirk and a wink, causing Miko to grin at her.

 **The scene shows Breakdown looking around, searching for Val before he started walking towards the direction to where he left Dreadwing, he found Dreadwing was still tied into a tree and walked over to him. Dreadwing saw Breakdown coming over to him and his optics grew wide in shock when he saw Breakdown's right optics fixed.**

 **"Breakdown? What happen to your optic?" He asked as Breakdown freed him from the web.**

 **Breakdown looks at him, he can't tell him what happen since Val promised that she won't tell anyone about him, and he did the same. After all, he owes Val, big time. Breakdown sighs and answered Dreadwing.**

 **"Long story, but I'll make it short. I was fighting Airachnid, she was able to knock me out for a while. I didn't know what happen next, and when I woke up, Airachnid was gone and my optic was back. Then I heard a scream of pain that belong to Airachnid and then silence."**

"Good excuse." Damien said.

"Uh…thanks. I guess." Breakdown said.

 **"Was it an Autobot?" Dreadwing asked, narrowing his optics.**

 **Breakdown shrugs with a scoff. "I was unconscious, how should I know who saved me?"**

 **Nodding, Dreadwing looks at the scanner for Airachnid's signature but there was nothing. "It appears that Airachnid's signature is gone." He said, "We should inform Lord Megatron about this."**

 **Breakdown nodded and then added, "Yeah, and tell him to bring miners, because I found ourselves an energon mine."**

 **Dreadwing looks with a surprise expression. "When did you located an energon mine?"**

 **Breakdown hesitated a bit but answered. "When I was looking for you. I got frustrated from looking and let my anger out by hitting a wall, and the next thing I knew, I found a hidden energon mine." Breakdown lied.**

 **Luckily, Dreadwing believed him and said, "Lead the way."**

 **Nodding, Breakdown leads Dreadwing to the location of the energon mine. They were lucky that no Autobots found it yet. Dreadwing enters the cave and inspects it, he was impressed by Breakdown's stroke of good luck, he placed one of his digits in his helm and said.**

 **"Lord Megatron, Airachnid has been disposed, we've also located an energon mine when Airachnid was defeated."**

 **"** _ **Well done, I will send miners to your location.**_ **" Megatron's voice said.**

 **"Yes, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said.**

 **Breakdown watches Dreadwing before turning away but stops when he saw a something growing form the ground. He watched as an Earth flower pops out from the ground to reveal a blue rose. Breakdown's optics widen in surprise as he heard a giggle in his head. Looking at the forest, he could've sworn he saw Val's eyes from a distance. He blinks and then they were gone, he looks at the flower on the ground before ever so carefully picks it up. It didn't fall apart as it stays on his servos. Breakdown looks at the sapphire rose on his servo and made a small smile.**

" _ **Shorty is something.**_ **" Breakdown thought before hiding the rose in his chest when a groundbridge appeared and miners came to collect the energons.**

"Does that mean Val is Breakdown's human or something?" Smokescreen asked.

"No, just allies." D answered as they continued watching.

 **Val was walking back to the location where Dark Twilight told her to stay. She was almost there when she heard running peds coming over to her. Turning around, Val saw Nightcore coming out of the trees with Aggie and Quinn on his servos. Then Ying and Yang came with Gem and Damien with Rocco on their heads. They set them down and the kids went over to Val.**

 **Quinn asked. "Val, what happened?"**

 **Aggie added. "We heard screaming and we thought you were in trouble."**

 **Gem placed her both of her hands-on Val's shoulders and asked. "Are you hurt?"**

 **Val shook her head, "I'm fine, Nightdeath and Dark got it covered."**

 **They were about to asked when they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. Turning around, they saw Nightdeath coming out of the shadows with a dead body on her shoulder and a head on her hand, there were liquid energon stained on her body. All eyes were on her when Dark Twilight came next to Nightdeath. She notices their shock and terrified expression, minus the predacons.**

 **"I'm guessing you guys wanted answers, I will tell you when head back home." Dark said.**

 **They looked at her for a while, but nodded, as they got on the predacons who turned into their beast modes. Val rides on Nightcore with Aggie and Quinn while Gem and Damien with Rocco gets on Ying and Yang. Dark Twilight gets on Nightdeath as the predacons took off and headed back to the island. Val opens the portal to Isola Della Vita. As they entered got there, they brought the kids, Rocco, and Dark Twilight to the entrance while Nightdeath went over to dark side of the island. They enter with Nightcore, Ying and Yang, and was greeted by many predacons in their bot or beast forms. Nightcore went towards Saphira and Dark Twilight went inside the ring. The others decided to get to know the predacons while Val went over to the lake to see Aquarius was in her bot mode and was sitting on the edge of the water with her mechanical mermaid tail fin was in the water.**

 **Val sits by her side, she removes her boots and puts her feet in the water. Aquarius notices Val's sad face and looks at her, "Is there something wrong Valentina?" She asked in concerned.**

 **Val didn't say anything yet as she took a deep breath and explains everything about the little fieldtrip. It was scary to see the Airachnid almost hurting Breakdown. But Nightdeath and Dark Twilight dealt with Airachnid, yet it was still scary. Aquarius understands Val's situation because she too suffered the same when she was just a mere sparkling, Aquarius gently pats Val's back with her claw servo without harming her.**

 **"I know it is hard, but you will learn to understand it, like we do." Aquarius smiled. Val looks at Aquarius and smiles as well. Then Monica glides over to them and landed on Aquarius's helm. Celestia runs over to Val and rested herself on Val's lap. The two femmes giggled as they continued relaxing, while the others get along with the other predacons.**

 **Meanwhile, Nightdeath was dragging Airachnid's body on the cold hard floor while the head was held on her left servos. She headed towards a big black dead tree with no leaves. She summons some chains and hangs the body on the top branch. She took one sharp branch and planted on the ground before placing Airachnid's head on the sharp part of the branch. Nightdeath just made her own trophy place. She turns and leaves her** _ **prize**_ **behind before transforming her beast mode and patrols the island, making sure no intruders enter Isola Della Vita without her permission. And her tree is a warning for those who will challenge her.**

"That tree…" Arcee points out.

"It's a warning for those who dares trespass against their home. If someone did, they will receive a horrible death." D answered, causing everyone, minus the serious ones, to turn pale a bit.

"Hey, look! There's more." Damien points out.

Everyone turns back to the screen and saw a new scene play on.

 **The scene shows a cold black space, a spaceship bigger than the Nemesis ship, was flying to cold space near earth. It was black, and it was almost shape as an asteroid. Inside was filled with unknown technology with giant holographic computers, and many doors. Hideous creatures were walking on the walls or hissing at each other and some were walking on the halls. But there was one creature that is terrifying of them all. Looking at a massive window, a titan creature was glaring at planet Earth. The reptilian has dark red scales and eyes, his head resembles to a dragon's head and his body armor is black and red like Marka the demonic knight with black cape tail and reptilian feet** _ **.**_

 **He was snapped out of his thought when he heard a bat like shriek. Turning around, he saw a big black bat like creature wearing a torn blue pants. He has four wings and big ears. He was half his size and his second wings were holding something.**

 **The reptilian creature looked at him and asked** **(Voice Actor: J. B. Blanc)** **. "Nightshriek, what is your report?"**

 **"Master Thanatos," The bat said in a dried rusty voice, "I have found another blue-eyed girl." He opens his second wing to revile a little girl with orange hair. She was unconscious and couldn't wake up. Thanatos narrowed at the little girl. He snorts before turning back at the window.**

 **"That is not the key that we are looking for," Thanatos said, "That's another weak human."**

 **"What should I-"**

 **"Put her in the isolation tank with the others." He turns around at the bat, "Go out again with the others and find me the key. Don't stop until you find her, am I clear Nightshriek?"**

 **"Yes, master." Nightshriek bowed before leaving and headed towards a room that was filled with little girls in an alien like tanks, frozen solid. Each of these girls are either orphans or with families. They were taken from their homes in their sleep and were missing for weeks. Nightshriek puts the girl inside before closing it. Nightshriek holds a lever and chuckles evilly.**

 **"Sweet dreams." He mocks before pulling the lever, freezing her into eternal slumber.**

Everyone was silence by that scene, they were shocked to see that those aliens have the kidnapped girls. Val hugs Owen and Celestia as they shielded her from the scene. The others were shocked to see that. The Predacons became protective because they know that Val has blue eyes. And if they tried to take her, they have to deal with them.

"What are those…things?" Astrid asked D.

"Those are Monstrums, evil alien beings that cause chaos whenever they go. They have no regrets as well." D explains.

"Sounds familiar." Wheeljack mutters, mention Megatron and the Decepticons.

"They also have another reason." D said that cause everyone to look at her. "I will tell you sooner when we reach to a part of the show."

They all agreed as they turned back to the screen to watch the next scene.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite.**


End file.
